Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After - The Tour
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: This story picks up from where we left off - it's now time for Ben and Mal to head off on their royal tour! Surely things should go smoothly - shouldn't they? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.
1. Auradon City

**Hey guys, welcome back! I was going to include the tour in my first story but as the chapter numbers started to get higher and higher I decided against it. I hope you enjoy this tour story - it has a lot of twists and turns to it that will lead onto bigger things later on - I promise. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _ **01/07/2018**_

"Good morning citizens of Auradon" Ben started happily for the cameras.

"I want to thank you all for coming to see us off on the start of our tour. We are all looking forward to meeting you all and learning about where you live" Ben started excitedly to the press as he stood in front of me, Evie, Jay, Carlos and his parents.

"Before we leave there is something that I want to do to signify the importance of this tour not just for me but for everyone involved. So not just us" he said as he directed his arm towards us.

"But for you all as well" he said bringing his arm back and pointing back to the camera with his trademark smile.

"Of course we are in my throne room and I don't tend to come in here very often unless there is a special occasion. I felt that this was a very special occasion as any to share not only the start of our tour but a very special moment in four people lives" he explained. Me, Evie, Jay and Carlos all pulled confused faces at each other. _What was Ben doing? We were the only four people he could be talking about, where was he going with this?_

"As you know I was crowned King just over three years ago and to say my coronation went without a hitch would be a little bit of a lie" Ben laughed. We watched as he walked up the four small steps that were behind him and he stood in front of his throne.

"My coronation was met with a great threat and if it wasn't without these four" he said but stopped to point at the four of us. All four of us smiled nervously at the camera and we started to blush. Evie looked at me and I shook my head. I had no idea where Ben was going with this.

"I don't know what would have happened. So with this been said myself and Auradon are eternally grateful" he finished.

"So I think it is finally time to recognise their bravery and courage" Ben said and he smiled at us.

"Maleficent will you please step forward" he said looking at me. I pulled one brow up in confusion. He never called me that in front of people and this started to confuse me. Then a thought then came to me - that was the reason why he has done it; because we were currently in front of his whole kingdom. I slowly walked up the four steps and looked up at him. I watched as Adam stood next to him and held a dark blue cushion with Ben's royal sword on it. I looked nervously at it before turning my gaze back to Ben.

"Please kneel" he asked and I knelt on the steps on top of another blue cushion. I looked up at him and watched as his smile got bigger.

"I, King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon, do here bestow the title of dame hood to Maleficent Bertha Faery for her bravery in the face of danger" Ben said. I rolled my eyes at him calling me my full name and I watched as his smile got bigger as he moved his sword from my left shoulder and then to my right.

"Arise Dame Mal, Knight of the House of Beast" Ben said happily. I slowly stood up and then watched as Ben handed his sword back to his father and then turned to his mother. Belle handed him a lapel pin. It was a gold beast with a crown on his head; the same as Ben's signet ring that was on my finger. Ben pinned it to my left shoulder and then he took both of my hands in his and quickly kissed both my cheeks.

I returned back to where I was standing and watched as Ben knighted Evie, Jay and Carlos (the only exception was instead of kissing Jay and Carlos Ben shook their hands). As Carlos returned back to stand next to Jay we all had smiled on our faces; we still didn't know the reasoning behind Ben's actions but we were going to find out soon.

"So with that been said I would like to thank you for being here for this special occasion" Ben said.

"I would like to make one more announcement before we leave" he said.

"As you will all remember my first royal official proclamation was the reach out to four children on the Isle of the Lost. The goal was to help them, to teach them that there was another way to live and to teach them love and friendship" he advised.

"However they have taught not just me but a lot of people here in Auradon a lot of things; each thing as precious as the last" he continued.

"So with this being said I would like to advise you of some changes to expect starting from today. As you know every constituency in Auradon has a representation in council apart from one constituency - the Isle" he said and I saw that he noticed that our faces had dropped.

"So it has been my decision and the councils that this should change. I want to make sure that the kingdom of Auradon has a community feel to it; as we need to take care of our own. I want to assure you that only villain children will leave the Isle but I want to make a change for both the citizens for Auradon and the Isle" he explained.

"So with this being said the role of representation for the Isle has been given to our four newly appointed Dames and Knights" he said happily. The camera moved onto mine, Evie's, Jay's and Carlos's faces we quickly smiled at the camera.

"So with this being said I want to thank the citizens of Auradon for their on-going support and we all see you soon" Ben ended happily.

"And that's a wrap!" I heard the camera guy say.

"Well for ten minutes" he amended when he saw my face. I walked up to Ben and saw that he was grinning.

"What was all that about?" I asked incredulously.

"I'll explain a little more in private" he told me as he quickly pulled me into a hug.

"When?" I asked as I was eager to know what he was playing at.

"When we get in the limo" he promised.

"Good" I said smiling at him.

"It's nothing to worry about" he said as he slid his hand into mine.

"It would appear so" I said as I let him led me out of the room. I cast a confused look towards Evie and she looked just as confused as me. As we walked past Ben's office he quickly stopped which made us all stop abruptly.

"Ben what's wrong?" I asked as I looked up to his face.

"I need to speak to you now" he said and he quickly started to lead me into his office.

"Ok" I said slowly as I closed the door behind us. The last thing that I saw was Evie's confused face.

* * *

"Ben you're scaring me" I said as I looked up at him.

"There's no reason to be scared" he said as he pulled me into his arms.

"Ok" I said slowly.

"I don't really know how to explain it" he said nervously.

"Well try" I said prompting him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mal I don't want you to think that I'm trying to rush things; I'm just trying to make things easier for later on" he started.

"Later on?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Mal I can marry anyone in this kingdom" he stated. I _widened my eyes at this comment; Ben was making arrangements so he could marry me. I started to think about how this made me feel; I always knew that I would marry Ben but him doing this started to make things feel real._

"However the bride I choose needs to be titled for me to do this" he continued to explain.

"Ben-" I started as I started to panic as I didn't know whether I was ready to marry Ben yet.

"I'm not asking you to marry me; I just don't want to quickly rush getting you a title just so I can marry you later on" he said as he stroked the bottom of my back as he tried to reassure me.

"So that is why you have just knighted me?" I asked.

"Partly" he admitted.

"Partly?" I repeated.

"Well I always intended to knight you, Evie, Jay and Carlos. I just couldn't find the right time" he advised.

"So you decided the start of your tour?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"It seemed like the best time" he added.

"Is that ok?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah; like we have both said neither of us can imagine any future without each other" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"But?" he prompted as he watched my face.

"Nothing" I stated.

"It just seems so real" I said with a small smile.

"Sorry" he said as he pulled me towards him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I understand what you are doing; getting people used to the fact that I am titled before you start getting down on one knee" I said with a smile as I pulled him closer to me.

"Yeah" he answered smiling.

"I love you" I said as I started to stare into his eyes.

"I love you too" he answered back. He brushed his nose against mine before he quickly claiming my lips with his and we shared a long and loving kiss.

"I am kind of nervous" Ben admitted after he pulled away.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well it's the reason why I pulled you in here to explain" he started but stopped as he nervously bit down on his lip.

"Ok" I replied slowly. I pulled one brow up in confusion and then it hit me.

"You don't want Carlos, Evie or Jay thinking that you have only knighted them because of me?" I thought out loud.

"Yeah" he admitted.

"I see" I said.

"It kind of has a double meaning Mal. I have always wanted to knight you all but I need to knight you especially. The paperwork shows it" he explained quickly.

"What paperwork?" I asked slowly.

"The paperwork of your knighting" he advised.

"The dates are from around eleven month ago" he quickly added.

"Just explain this to them all; they will understand" I said trying to reassure him as I moved my hands and cupped his face in both of my hands.

"Thank you" Ben said happily as he stared into my eyes.

"For calming you down?" I cheekily asked as I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull my tighter to him.

"Yes" he replied and we started at each other for a few seconds before a thought hit me. _Did it really matter if Evie, Jay or Carlos knew about Ben needing to knight me so he could marry me? At one point they would probably figure it out; but I didn't think they needed to know today. It wasn't even as if there was anything bad about it; we all have been knighted for saving the kingdom from my mother. We all deserved this and only adding mine and Ben's situation into the mix might take the shine of it for Evie, Jay and Carlos and I didn't see any point._

"Ben" I said as I stared into his eyes.

"Yes" he replied lovingly.

"I have had an idea" I advised.

"Right" he said slowly as he pulled one brow up.

"I don't think you need to mention this to Evie, Jay and Carlos" I stated.

"Why?" he asked.

"For a couple of reasons" I stated to explain.

"Which are?" he questioned.

"Well at the moment they are over the moon and we shouldn't take the shine of what has just happened to them. Yes they would understand that I have nothing to do with them getting knighted but I don't want the thought to even go through the heads; well not for a while" I explained further.

"Ok" he replied.

"And the other reasons?" he asked.

"I feel like at the moment that this is something that should stay between us" I admitted. _I wasn't lying when I admitted this; this was a very big deal for me and Ben and I wanted to keep it between me and Ben for now._

"Erm can I ask why?" he asked nervously.

"Ben you even admitting to me that you have knighted me partly so you can marry me later is a very big deal. I just feel as if it is something that should be private for now" I admitted.

"I see" he replied.

"Does that make me a bad friend?" I asked nervously.

"No, not at all" Ben said as he started to smile at me.

"You do know that Evie is probably going to say something at one point" he teased.

"Probably but neither of us have anything to worry about" I replied.

"No" Ben agreed.

"Because we have each other" he said as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"And that what matters" he added proudly.

"Yes" I agreed.

"Should we get this show on the road?" I asked as I knew that everyone would want to know the reasoning for Ben abruptly pulling me into his office.

"Of course" he said bowing. I was about to ask him what he was doing but he cut me off by speaking.

"Dame Faery" he stated smugly.

"Thank you your majesty" I said as I curtsied to him and we laughed as we both stood up straight. Ben then slid his hand into mine and he opened the door; I was met with a very confused Evie, Carlos and Jay. I quickly winked at them as we walked past them and they started to follow us outside to the limousine and to the start of our tour.


	2. Auradon City Part Two

**Hey guys, I know there has been a little bit of a delay getting this chapter to you but I have had a lot to try to get done. My intention for this story is to post each contingency when I have finished them.** **If you have been reading my stories for a while now you probably know the score. I hope you enjoy the tour and everything I have planned for you guys! Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

We were now sitting in the limousine as it had just pulled off and as I looked at the others they still looked confused. I threw Ben a look and he started to look nervous as well; I knew what he was thinking. He was worried in case we had to go back on our word and tell them what was going on; fingers crossed we were going to be able to conceal this from them.

"Mal" I heard Evie said nervously.

"Yeah" I replied as I looked at her and I noticed that she looked very concerned and she was tightly squeezing Doug's hand.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"Everything is fine" I added with my trademark smile that I had built up over the years since coming to Auradon.

"Mal" I heard Carlos say.

"Yes Carlos" I said as I felt Ben squeeze my hand.

"Please don't lie to us" he said as he quickly threw Evie and Jay a look before he looked back at me and Ben.

"The way that you and Ben quickly went into his office-" he prompted. I quickly looked at Ben and he pulled a nervous face at me; I knew that the way we were currently acting wasn't helping. Especially as Evie, Jay and Carlos could always see through me and tell when I was lying.

"There's nothing you need to worry about Carlos" I said sincerely as I started to think what we could tell them to pacify them.

"Ben had to talk to me about something before we left" I advised and I could tell the Ben was trying to keep the confusion out of his face.

"And as we all know Ben can sometimes overreact" I teased as I pulled a funny face at Ben.

"Hey!" Ben said as he pretended to be hurt.

"It was nothing" I dismissed as I looked back at our friends.

"What was it then?" Evie asked.

"Erm" I said nervously. I loved how Ben wasn't helping me with this; but saying that I was the better one out the two of us to come up with a convincing lie.

"You do you know the more you both are reluctant with us the more we think you are lying" Jay reminded us.

"Ben wanted to check I was ok before we left" I stated as my mind quickly found something that they would believe.

"Why?" Carlos asked as concern dropped into his face.

"Is something wrong?" Evie asked panicked.

"No" I advised.

"Not now" I added.

"I wasn't very well this morning that's all" I explained as I looked down at the floor.

"As you know every time I'm unwell Ben panics" I said as I looked up at Ben and smiled. Ben smiled back at me and dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I knew that the others would believe this lie as it was the truth; with me being part fairy the magic part of me kept most illnesses at bay. However when I was bad I was really bad and in the few instances that I was bad in Auradon Ben panicked a little bit too much for my liking.

"Oh" Evie said as Ben pressed a kiss to the top of my head and muttered " _thank you_ " so the others couldn't hear.

"Right" Jay said slowly as he pulled one brow up.

"Are you ok?" Jane asked nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine" I advised everyone.

"Now can we all stop talking about me and move on to something else?" I whined hoping that this would change the subject.

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

"Ok" Jane interjected.

"I can't believe we are all finally on this tour" Lonnie said excitedly.

"I know" I agreed.

"All that planning" I teased as I looked at Ben.

"Totally worth it" he chuckled.

"Totally" Adam stated as he pulled a funny face which made us all laugh.

"Where are we going today?" Carlos asked Ben.

"Well we have quite a busy day today" Ben advised.

"How?" Jane asked.

"We have two places to go to" Ben went on to say.

"First of all we are going to go to Museum of Antiquities and Cultural History" he continued.

"Then we are going to go to Fortuna Gardens and Main Street after lunch" he added.

"Before retiring at Fortuna Hilton as tomorrow we move on to South Riding" Ben finished.

"That's a lot to do in one day" Lonnie noted.

"I know we will manage it" I heard Adam say however I was far too busy concentrating on the fact that this time tomorrow I will be in Queen Leah's company. Yes I would do it for Ben and I knew that I would have to be polite and respectful - I only hoped that Queen Leah was going to be the same however I wouldn't hold my breath.

"Mal" Ben said breaking me from my train out thought.

"Yeah" I answered meekly as I looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" He muttered as he pulled me close to him as my head was now against his chest.

"Yeah" I said as I slid my left hand onto his chest.

"Everything will be fine Mal" Ben muttered into my ear before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head again.

"I know it will Ben" I answered as I started to stare into space.

"I know it will" I repeated as I started to hope that he was going to be right.

* * *

As the limousine finally pulled to a stop we heard an eruption of cheering and clapping; I slowly sat up and smoothed my hair out and winked at Evie, who grinned at me.

"Let's get this show on the road" Ben said before Steve opened the door and the screaming got louder. Ben quickly slid out of the limousine and he held his hand out for me and I automatically let my trademark smile spread across my face.

"See you on the other side guys" I said and I slid out of the car and let Ben help me out of the limousine by sliding my hand into his. Me and Ben took a couple of steps forward to let the others out and we started to smile and wave at people. I started to feel nervous as I knew the whole kingdom was now watching my every move so everything that I had learnt about acting in public had to come into action. I wasn't acting any different than I would have done if it was just a normal day; I just had to remember every move was now watched more carefully and I wanted to make sure that I didn't embarrass Ben in any way.

After the others walked behind us we started to walk forward and I noticed that people were sticking their hands out for us. Me and Ben graciously shook hands with people on both sides of the aisles and I thanked everyone when they gave me things like flowers and cards. At one point I was glad that Debbie, one of my staff that Ben had employed for me, was there to relieve my arms as I was holding eight bunches of flowers. As I turned around I noticed that Adam, Belle, Evie, Jane, Lonnie, Doug, Jay and Carlos were all the same.

We then all took our place on the bottom of the museum steps and we all watched as Ben stepped in front of another dark blue podium, with the golden House of Beast Creast on it, that has been placed there so he could greet his people.

"Hello Auradon City!" He called out and he was met with people clapping and cheering. I couldn't help but be proud of my man; his people loved him and it was lovely to see. Yes I knew there were some people that thought that maybe he was too young to take on the throne; however he had shown them time and time again that they were wrong.

"Thank you all for coming to see us off!" he finished when the clapping and cheering settled down enough for him to continue.

"And thank you from all your gifts; they mean a great deal to every single one of us" he added with his trademark smile.

"We all appreciate your attendance; it shows that you are behind me and the changes that I want to make to make the kingdom of Auradon even better than elder years" he said proudly.

"Together we are a team!" He called as he pumped his left fist in the air which made the crowds erupt in to cheering and clapping once more.

"Together we are stronger!" He chanted which made the crowd start chant with him.

"Let's look forward to a bigger and brighter future for Auradon!" He finished before he turned around and walked up to me. I curtsied to him as he bowed to me as we rose we both looked at each other. Our eyes didn't move from each other's - even when he offered me his arm and I slid my right hand onto his arm.

"What did you think?" Ben asked after we started to walk up the stairs.

"Very good" I answered.

"I am very proud of you" I added which made him grin.

"I'm very proud of you too" he answered sincerely.

 _"My beautiful purple haired princess"._

* * *

We were now taking the tour from the senior tour guide in the Museum of Antiquities and Cultural History, yes I may have had this a few times in the past but I still enjoyed it. Even the villain wing; the tour guides still found themselves being cautious when they were talking about our parents. However as we had the same tour guide who saw us the last few times he knew to leave us to walk around the villain bit. Honestly I didn't mind hearing the tour but I accepted that he didn't want to cause any offence.; but the tour guide stayed close to us in case we had any questions.

We were now in the hero's wing of the museum and I was looking at Ben's waxwork that was added shortly after his coronation, I smiled at the memory of standing here and watching him reveal it to the world. I started to get lost into the memory however a voice broke me out of it.

"What are you looking at?" Ben asked as he stepped towards me.

"You" I chuckled as I nodded towards the waxwork.

"Remember when we came here for the reveal" I said as Ben wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"You teased me" he reminded me.

"Like I would ever do that" I joked as I looked up at him.

"Whatever Faery" he answered sarcastically.

"You'll be in here one day" he informed me which made me pull one brow up in confusion.

"Will I?" I asked. _Why would I be in this museum as a waxwork? I didn't think they put consorts in here - even long lasting ones._

"Yeah" Ben confirmed

"The Queen of Auradon also gets a waxwork made, and yours will be over there" Ben explained as he pointed to a stand that was currently getting used for his mother and father.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened at this realisation. _How on earth could I forget that? Maybe because everything was still new to me; as me and Ben's relationship was getting serious I still hadn't thought about everything that it entailed._

"Yeah" Ben repeated.

"So you'll tease me then?" I asked.

"Maybe" he chuckled.

"But I know one thing for definite" he said smugly.

"What?" I questioned.

"Your waxwork won't be a patch on you" he said lovingly as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"Oh you charmer you!" I teased before I pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

"I'm surprised I'm not already in here" I said after I pulled away from him.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Well I know I'm mentioned on my mother's plaque, but this place isn't really up to date" I started to explain. _I'm not lying I was actually surprised that me, Evie, Jay and Carlos weren't already in here - especially after what happened at Ben's coronation. We didn't expect it - but everything else was in here._

"Some VK's are just as bad as their parents; however Auradon just wants to trophy what villains have actually done to this kingdom" I said.

"I see" Ben noted as he nodded.

"So what do you suggest?" He asked.

"That we put you in here?" he questioned.

"Well that would depend-" I started.

"Oh?" Ben prompted.

"What version would you need, the bad version or the person I changed into?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Ignore me I'm being silly" I said as I rested my right hand onto Ben's chest. I didn't even know where this train of thought had come from but I wasn't hinting for any version of me to go in here - good or bad.

"Sometimes my mind just wanders" I said with a small smile as I looked back at Ben's waxwork.

"I like hearing your mind wander" Ben said as he started to smile at me.

"I love hearing what is on my girl's mind" I said mimicking his voice as I looked back at Ben with a smug grin on my face.

"Oi!" Ben said as he jabbed me in the side which made me giggle which also made everyone start to look at us.

"Let's move on" Ben said as both of us tried to be serious and not laugh.

"Yes" I answered as Ben dropped my waist and slid his hand into mine and he led me away from his waxwork and into the next room.

* * *

After looking around the rest of the museum we then ate our lunch in the restaurant; the public were now allowed in the museum at this point and as we were eating we could see flashes in the distance which told me that photos were being taken. But we didn't mind; we knew that this was going to happen anyway.

After we had all eaten; we then were shown out of the museum through a back door so we could leave privately; however the press still managed to capture us leaving and heading towards our limousine.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

 _Somewhere in Auradon someone wasn't very happy; well in all honesty she was never happy but her moods never seemed to improve these days. No matter how much she liked to degrade her knuckleheads._

 _"How do you turn this infernal thing on?" she snapped as she slapped the TV remote in her hand._

 _"Lucifer's sake!" she roared and she threw the remote off the wall and the TV sprang into life._

 _"Oh" she said as her eyes widened._

 _"There you go!" she added darkly as she slowly sat down on the old and battered couch in front of the dust covered TV._

 _"There she is" she gleefully as she started to stare at the screen._

 _"The traitor!" she spat._

 _"It won't be long till your back here" the woman stated disapprovingly as she pulled her robe around her to keep herself warm in the cold and dingy living room._

 _"Visiting your home to see your mother" she mocked._

 _"With that pathetic lover boy of yours following in tow"_


	3. Auradon City Part Three

**Hey guys, thank you for being so patient. If I am being completely honest with you I was kind of stuck in a rut with this chapter and to help get rid of my writers block I concentrated on some of my short stories for a little while. But thankfully I have** **managed it! I would have posted the other chapter before this one before now but I wanted to stick to my original plan and try to post every** **contingency together. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Well that was a really good start" Ben said happily after the limousine door closed behind us.

"Yeah I can't wait to see what is next" Jane said excitedly.

"I know it is Fortuna but still-" she started.

"Everything seems different his time" she finished.

"I know what you mean" Lonnie agreed.

"What are we doing in Fortuna exactly?" Jay asked as I watched as he wrapped his arm around Lonnie's waist.

"Well we will go to Fortuna Gardens and then we will go to Fortuna high street-" Ben started to advise.

"After this we will go to Fortuna Hilton and stay overnight" he finished.

"Thanks for letting me come Ben" Jane said politely. I was happy that Jane was able to come with us; we thought that she wasn't going to be able to however her summer internship got pushed back a couple of weeks. Yes she would still have to leave early, like Lonnie did at some point, but at least they were still able to spend some of the tour with us.

"You're welcome Jane" Ben replied.

"I know that your internship starts in a couple of weeks, but it is nice to get to spend some time with you" Ben added.

"Yeah" Jane answered.

"I will probably have to go back home after Skull Rock" she advised.

"We will have to make your time on the tour as much fun as we possibly can baby, when you go I am going to miss you loads" Carlos cooed as he wrapped his arm around Jane's waist and he pulled Jane towards him.

"Aww Carlos, I'm going to miss you loads too" Jane said before she pressed a kiss to his cheek. I watched as Carlos turned his face and he smiled at Jane before he pressed a brief kiss against her lips.

"Anyway moving on-" Ben said as he moved our attentions from Carlos and Jane's current public displays of affections.

"Onto Fortuna!" he declared as he pulled me to him and I started to snuggle into his chest. I took a deep breath to steady myself yes my nerves were starting to build up but I would get through it - for Ben.

* * *

After we arrived at Fortuna Gardens we were greeted by another large crowd; we shook hands with a lot of people before we made our way into the grounds and we were greeted by a very enthusiastic tall blond woman, who was smartly dressed with bright green glasses. Her hair was pulled into a very tight bun and when she walked down the main hall to the grounds her high heels set off a loud distinctive click that echoed off the walls.

After we were shown into grounds we then started our tour and the tour guide showed us around; then we were able to walk around the grounds with security and the tour guide in close proximity in case we needed them.

Fortuna Gardens is a wide and open garden that slopes gently down to a cosmic-blue river. A moss green bank of pines flanks us on one side, with a thicket of peaceful beeches standing guard on the other. Apple trees run through the centre of the garden, casting a lake of claw shadows onto the grass. There is also a maze of tall, deep green, bushy, overgrown hedges that cause you to think twice which way you take as they tower over your head. Also in the grounds there is a large wooden treehouse that has a restaurant and a shop in it so the members of the public can walk amongst the trees in harmony. The garden is filled with serenity and it looks enchanted as it fills you with a calming ambience.

I loved coming to Fortuna Gardens, it was so calming and picturesque. I had even done some drawings and sketches in the past; as we walked around I took some photos on my camera so I could use them to sketch later on. Ben laughed at me and told me that I looked very cute which made me roll my eyes. It wasn't my fault that I appreciated things differently to others; I felt as if I was drawn to things and I wanted to capture that moment whether it was in as photo, sketch or painting.

"It's a good thing the weather is lovely" I teased as I walked around the gardens arm in arm with Ben.

"Yeah" he chuckled.

"But saying that-" I started.

"It always is in Auradon" I laughed.

"I guess so" Ben agreed. I then sighed and started to stare onto space as I started to think about the fact that this time tomorrow I would be in South Riding. I don't know why I was letting it get to me so much; I guess I just wanted Queen Leah to be a bit more easier on me. However I knew not to hold my breath on this - she was always going to be funny with me. After Ben's coronation I thought I could have built some bridges with her but she seemed to have other ideas.

"Mal are you ok?" Ben asked which made me look back at him.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I'm just nervous" I muttered.

"What about?" Ben questioned.

"Well-" I started.

"Just leave it Ben" I said shaking my head.

"No I won't" he pressed.

"Ben we can't have anyone thinking that there is something wrong" I advised bluntly. The last thing we needed was for me and Ben to have a disagreement when the whole world was watching; it would be straight in the papers and I didn't really want the stress.

"Then tell me" he urged. I sighed and nodded. I looked around us and I noticed that Adam and Belle were walking quite close behind us with the others following suit so I knew that I couldn't say that much. Ben turned his head and noticed what I was looking at and when I turned to look back at him he nodded; so he dropped my arm and slid his arm around my waist and led me from the others and next to a tree. I noticed that Evie looked at us and I winked at her and smiled; she nodded and I knew that she would know that everything was ok - I just needed a moment with Ben.

"There's a couple of things on my mind" I advised as Ben looked down at me.

"First of all this is all starting to feel really real for me; my every move is watched even more. I just want to be prefect. I want you to be proud of me" I said as I pursed my lips together. Ben smiled down at me and he slid his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Mal I will always be proud of you" he said sincerely.

"No matter what" he said as he smiled down at me.

"I know" I replied as I slid my arms around his waist.

"It just seems a lot to deal with, I think with us finally finishing college we seem less guarded now" I answered.

"I know" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"If it gets too much let me know" he added.

"I will" I promised as I smiled up at Ben.

"However this is my life now" I said proudly.

"And I am never leaving your side" I said lovingly.

"That's my girl" Ben said and he pressed a kiss to my nose. Me and Ben stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Ben broke the silence.

"What else is on your mind?" he questioned.

"You know what" I muttered as I tore my eyes away from his.

"Mal please don't let this worry you" he urged.

"I'll try not to" I said as I looked back at him.

"It's just a lot to get my head around" I stated. I watched as Ben pursed his lips together before he bit down on his bottom lip; I didn't want to worry Ben with my worries. The last thing he needed was to be worrying about me; he needed to be able to go about his tour without me adding any extra stress.

"You don't need to worry about me" I urged as I took my arms from his waist and I placed both of my hands onto his chest.

"Very hard not to" he replied sadly.

"Well how about this?" I suggested.

"I'll try not to worry if you try not to worry" I said as I stroked his chest.

"Agreed" he said happily.

"Deal" I said.

"Deal" he replied.

"Want to shake on it?" I teased.

"I would prefer to kiss on it" he flirted.

"Hmm" I purred as I looked up him.

"Go on then" I said and I pressed a brief but loving kiss against his lips. Hopefully me and Ben could stick to our arrangement and try not to worry too much; I knew that we were going to worry a little bit and that was only natural. But me and Ben shouldn't be worrying unnecessarily - no matter what was going to come our way.

* * *

After we left Fortuna Gardens we then made our way down Fortuna High Street; the crowds were cheering and waving and again we received gifts like flowers and cards. I was used to being in the spot light with Ben however this seemed a lot more surreal. Yes I had been to events like this in the past; but this time it felt more important. I think that this was maybe down to the fact that we were now away from the safety of college so we were more exposed to the world; our lives were more easy to document and I didn't know whether I liked this fact or not.

After making our way down the main street we walked into Fortuna Hilton where we were greeted by Steve and our staff and the hotel staff, who were there to help us with our bags so they could be taken to our rooms. As there was that many people in our party we had taken over the full Fortuna Presidential Wing, which also meant one thing. Mine and Ben's rooms had a conjoining room; we had been warned by Adam and Belle that we couldn't be caught in any situations that would damage either of our reputations so it had been agreed that we would both stay in our own beds throughout the tour - to both of mine and Ben's dismay.

As I walked into my room, pulling a couple of my dark purple suitcases behind me, my eyes widened at what I saw; there were two blue and yellow presents already on my bed. I pulled one brow up in confusion as I slowly walked towards them and I left my suitcases stranded in the middle of the room as I walked up to the bed. I knew that the hotel staff was currently sorting our bags to come up to our rooms so it confused me to why these two presents were on my bed. One was quite considerably larger than the other one; I was about to wonder whether they had to wrong room but then I noticed a tag on the larger present next to the massive yellow bow. So I slowly picked it up and read:

* * *

 _"To Mal_

 _Love Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"Ben!" I called out through our con-joining doors.

"Aha" I heard him say.

"What is this?" I asked incredulously.

"What is what?" he asked and I was sure I could hear a smug tone in his voice.

"You know what; get your backside in here right now!" I shouted sarcastically.

"It sounds like I am in trouble" he said nervously and I heard movement in his room to tell him that he was about to walk into my room.

"That probably would be because you are!" I warned. I watched as Ben entered my room sheepishly and I watched as his eyes landed on the two presents that was left on my bed.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened.

"They've arrived" he said happily as he started to walk towards me.

"Yes" I replied.

"It would appear so" I added.

"It was meant to be part of your graduation present" he said as he stood next to me.

"But it just arrived at home an hour ago" he advised.

"So I asked for it to be brought here as I thought you might want it" he said lovingly with a smile as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"For free time" he finished.

"I see" I noted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it and find out" Ben chuckled. I shook my head at him before I reached over for the smallest of the present.

"Not that one!" Ben quickly said panic stricken.

"Why?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"If you open that one first you will know what is in the big box" he advised.

"Ok" I said as I moved my hand away from the present.

"Spoil sport" I teased as I winked at Ben. I watched as he winked at me before I quickly turned and eagerly opened the bigger present. When my eyes landed what was in the box they widened in shock. Inside the box was a deep purple leather guitar case; I now understood why Ben had asked for it to be in a normal box - so I couldn't click on and spoilt the surprise. I can't believe that Ben would get me a guitar; but then as an afterthought I corrected myself - _of course he would!_ Ben had this proclivity to get me things; I loved that he wanted to provide for me and I did like it. I just felt like sometimes we were out of balance as I didn't feel as if I could compete with him.

"Ben" I breathed as I stroked the case.

"You haven't" I said and I slowly opened the case to reveal a dark purple acoustic guitar.

"You have" I muttered. I started to stroke the strings lightly as I started to get lost in looking at it.

"It's custom made; I thought of it at the last minute" I heard Ben say.

"Sorry it's late" he added which snapped me back to reality.

"It's fine" I said as I looked at him. I smiled at him and quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him; I felt Ben snuggle into my hair as I snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you" I muttered.

"You're very welcome" he answered and I looked up at him. I smiled at him for a few seconds before I stood up on my tip toes and pressed a kiss against his lips. I went to pull away but I felt Ben's hands drop from my waist and they captured my bum and he held me in place as he deepened the kiss. We fell into a long and loving kiss; which only ended when the ache in our lungs became too strong to ignore. When our lips finally and unwillingly tore apart we stared at each with smiles on our faces as we tried to calm our breathing down. After our breathing had returned back to normal I turned and looked back down at the bed and picked the smallest present up and I found some green guitar picks, a purple guitar strap and guitar tuner.

"I think it might already be tuned" I heard Ben advise as I picked the tuner up. I placed the turner back in the box and reached over and ran my fingers over the cords and smiled when I heard a rich tone escape into the room.

"It sounds like it is" I chuckled as I placed the box down.

"I'll get Doug to check it" I advised as I looked back up at Ben.

"Ben you really didn't need to" I pressed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know" he replied with my favourite cute smile.

"But I wanted to" he pressed.

"I still need to get you something" I reminded him.

"No you don't" he said shaking his head as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Yes I do" I disagreed. My mind started to wander onto what I could get Ben and then an idea suddenly hit me.

"In fact-" I started.

"I think I know what to get you" I added with a smug grin.

"What?" Ben asked eagerly.

"Now that would be telling" I teased which made Ben pull a funny face at me. I giggled at him and pulled him into a tight hug; I loved my beast and everything that he did for me I just hoped that one day I could feel like I was reciprocating everything back to him.

* * *

The rest of the evening went really well after all our things were sorted into our rooms we all then went for a meal together. Yes the press and the world was still watching us but I had somehow managed to push all of those nerves at bay. After our meal we then spent some time together, privately as a group, in our communal living room before we all went to bed. Me and Ben quickly bid each other goodnight and then I got ready and changed before I climbed into my bed. Ben promised me everything was going to be ok but now that I was on my own in the darkness it brought all my worries to the forefront of my mind; however I wasn't able to fixate on them for too long as I felt my covers get pulled back and someone slid in behind me.

"Ben what are you doing? You know you are not meant to be in here" I said as I felt him snuggle into me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm spooning you" he advised as he kicked his left leg over my legs.

"I don't know when the next time is going to be where we are going to be able to do this" he muttered as he moved my hair from my shoulder and he rested his head against mine.

"And anyway-" he started.

"I know the next few days are going to be hard for you" he said as he pressed a kiss to my left cheek.

"So I thought an all night cuddle might help" he purred. I couldn't deny it; a cuddle from Ben would be lovely. My nerves were starting to build up as tomorrow we would be meeting the Beauty's in Redemption Square. This would mean I was in Queen Leah's constant attendance and I knew that she was going to make it awkward; I knew that I had to concentrate on being polite and well mannered the whole time. I had to do it for myself mainly so it would show her that I wasn't just like my mother; but I also had to do it for Ben.

"Ok" I said as I slid my arms on top of his and I pulled him closer.

"But you'll have to be gone in the morning before anyone notices" I added quickly as I knew if anyone found out that we spent the night together it would cause a scandal - something that me and Ben could quite happily do without.

"Ok Princess" Ben said as he pressed a kiss to my left cheek again.

"Ok" he said as he snuggled back into me. We lay like this for a little while snuggling and talking aimlessly; as my eyes lazily shut I pushed all of my worries to one side as I had my beast with me and he was putting my mind at rest. I knew that things were going to be ok; because I had Ben and he had me and this is how it was going to stay.


	4. South Riding

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient. If I am being completely honest with you the chapter before this one was kicking my arse and I couldn't quite settle on it. I hope you liked it! But anyway let's see what South Riding and Queen Leah has in store for Ben and Mal. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 ** _02/07/2018_**

"Are you ok?" Ben asked me as our limousine started to drive into Redemption Square. I was ok; I was just really nervous; I was minutes away from spending three days with Queen Leah and I knew it was going to be tense between the two of us. I hated the fact that she would always try to find some way to put me down; I knew that she would have to be more subtle about it on the tour but it still would be bad enough. It was going to take everything not to snap or show any malice towards her; but I would do it. I have to; I didn't want to publicly embarrass Ben or myself - mainly Ben.

"Of course" I replied as I squeezed his hand.

"Everything will be ok Princess" he said as he reached over and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I know it will" I answered.

"Because you are by my side" I added with a small smile.

"That's my girl" Ben said proudly. We all felt the limousine pull to a stop which made my body involuntarily freeze - _we were here! Queen Leah was out there waiting for me. Keep it together Mal; you need to do this, for yourself but mainly Ben. Do it for Ben!_

"Here we go" I heard Ben say which broke me out of my train of thought. He smiled down at me and he pressed a kiss to the side of my head; as the car door was opened an eruption of a fanfare and cheering filled the limousine. Ben quickly squeezed my hand before dropping it and he quickly climbed out of the limousine, which only made the clapping and cheering get louder. I took a couple of deep breaths before I nodded to myself and quickly climbed out of the doorway and slid my hand into Ben's. I let my trademark smile spread across my face as I looked around and I noted that Beauty's were waiting for us on a light pink, slightly raised stage in the middle of Redemption Square. I continued to wave and smile at the crowd behind the barriers as me and Ben led the others towards the Beauty's.

Ben then led me towards the right hand of the stage and my stomach started to flutter; Queen Leah had her trademark smile plastered over her face. However it didn't give me any relief as I knew that my presence wasn't really wanted; yes she would never say this in front of people but I knew that this is how she felt. I took a couple of breaths to steady myself as me and Ben stepped towards the Beauty's; and I concentrated on pushing away Queen Leah's comments that she had made in past council meetings leading up until this point.

"Your Majesty" Queen Leah said proudly as she curtsied to Ben.

"Queen Leah" Ben replied as he bowed to her.

"Princess Aurora" he addressed as he bowed to her solemnly.

"Your Majesty" she replied as she curtsied to Ben.

"Prince Phillip" Ben said before bowing for the third time.

"Your Majesty" Prince Phillip stated as he mirrored Ben's actions. Ben then stepped towards Audrey and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. I knew that just like her grandmother Audrey was going to make her opinion about my attendance known - very subtlety.

"Princess Audrey" Ben said as he bowed to her.

"Your Majesty" Audrey proudly stated with a toothy grin as she curtsied to Ben. I wanted to roll my eyes but stopped myself and continued to keep my smile on my face to make sure that it didn't look like I showed any malice.

"We will greet the rest of your party later" Queen Leah told Ben before she quickly looked at the rest of our party as they all stood smartly next to the Beauty's.

"Your public await" Queen Leah advised as she proudly signalled to the roaring, clapping and cheering crowd in front of us.

"Thank you" Ben said politely as his parents stood next to me. Ben lovingly kissed my hand and winked at me before he turned around and walked up to gold podium that had been placed there for him.

"Hello South Riding!" Ben shouted.

"We have officially arrived at the first stop on our tour and we are grateful to the Beauty's-" he started.

"And all of you for your gracious and warm welcome!" he continued. I felt Belle slide her hand into mine and give it a squeeze so I squeezed her hand back as I quickly looked at her and smiled at her.

"We all look forward to see what South Riding has to offer" Ben went on to say which made me look over to him.

"Thank you and god bless!" Ben finished as he pumped the air quickly which made the crowd roar again. Ben grinned at the crowd before he quickly stepped away from the podium and stood next to me and slid his hand back into mine as Belle dropped my other hand. I went to open my mouth but then I noticed that Queen Leah stepped forward and stood in front of the podium.

"Thank you your Majesty" she started as she also addressed the crowd.

"I think that I speak for everyone in South Riding when I say that we are overjoyed by your arrival" she said proudly which made the crowd clap and cheer.

"We are also very proud and feel priviledged that you have chosen ourselves as your first stop on your prestigious tour" she continued.

"We look forward to show you everything that South Riding has to offer" she said proudly with a large grin as her crowd screamed in agreement.

"Thank you" she stated after she let the crowd cheer for a few seconds.

"To mark this momentous occasion we will document this for the world and the rest of history to see" she declared.

"What?" Ben asked.

"A photograph your Majesty" she advised.

"I see" Ben noted.

"Let's come together" Queen Leah instructed and I watched as photographers quickly appeared in front of us as we all stepped closer together.

"Audrey you go there" Queen Leah said and she quickly pushed Audrey to the other side of Ben. I noticed that Ben kept his trademark smile on his face; however I could tell by the look in his eye that he didn't know what to think of this.

"Big smiles everyone" we all heard Queen Leah declare and we all smiled as multiple photos were taken. I tried to calm my nerves down however my gut feeling was starting to build up _\- fingers crossed that for once my gut feeling was going to be wrong!_

* * *

After we had all been public greeted in front of the whole kingdom we then got into our separate limousines and were all taken to Beauty Castle. I noticed that Ben kept watching me out of the corner of his eye; I knew that he was worrying and he knew when I was lying. I just kept smiling at him and squeezing his hand hoping that this would reassure him however when the limousine came to a stop I started to silently started to panic.

When we all slowly climbed out of the limousine and we saw that the Beauty's were stood proudly waiting for us.

"Welcome to our home" Queen Leah stated proudly before she turned and quickly walked into the house before Princess Aurora, Prince Philip and Audrey followed her. I quickly threw Evie a look before we all followed suit and entered Beauty Castle.

We were now stood in a bright, large main hall that was conjoined to the main staircases that would lead you to the left, central and ring wing to the castle. The Beauty's colour scheme was still upheld as there were baby pink and baby blue drapes littered along the walls in a pattern. There were also very elaborate paintings on the walls that no doubt were the elder kings that were here even before Queen Leah; and a pink carpet lay in the middle of the white marble floor to show a route in every direction. I looked at the ceiling and noticed that just like Auradon Castle and Beast Castle Beauty Castle had high ceilings; and also in the middle of the ceiling there were silver chandeliers littered with unlit candles.

"As arranged Percy" I heard Queen Leah mutter to one of her staff. _What on Auradon had Queen Leah arranged? Part of me didn't want to know as I didn't like the stern tone that she had just used._

"As you wish your Majesty" I heard a tall, thin, ginger haired man reply.

"What's happening?" Carlos muttered to me as we all stood still in the main hall.

"I don't know" I muttered.

"But I have a gut feeling" I advised as I threw him a startled look.

"Things will be ok" Jay muttered as he stepped closer to me.

"Yeah they will" I replied.

"Let's go to our rooms to freshen up" Queen Leah said politely as she clapped her hands together.

"Your Majesty" Queen Leah directed to Ben.

"Yes Queen Leah" Ben replied as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I need to make you aware of something" Queen Leah said sweetly.

"Quite embarrassing really" she stated as she gestured her hands in the air with a flourish.

"Right?" Ben asked slowly as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"We have had to separate your party's living arrangements" she advised.

"Would you like to elagborate Queen Leah?" Queen Belle asked and I could tell that she sensed there was something going on.

"Well we are currently having some renovations done" she explained.

"So we have all had to move around" she said dismissively. I quickly turned and threw Evie a look; yes I noted that there were builders hanging around outside when we entered the castle. However I would put any money on that they were only there for the afternoon and that me and Ben would be kept apart for the reminder of the trip.

"Where are we going to reside in?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion again.

"You and your parents will stay in the left wing with us" Queen Leah advised.

"And the rest?" Ben asked and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't like the news that we were going to be separated.

"The right wing" Queen Leah answered with a sickening sweet smile.

"Queen Leah-" Ben started which made me look to the floor. _I just wanted the ground to eat me up; why did everything involving the Beauty's have to be awkward? Yes I know that out of the four of them Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip where the most friendly and I hadn't had a moment with them yet; and I hoped to keep it this way. I just wished things were easier with Queen Leah and Audrey - however I felt that there was always going to be a bit a battle with the two of them._

"I understand that we are inconveniencing you by this tour" Ben went on to say which made me look up at him.

"But my consort" he said lovingly as he looked at me with my favourite cute smile.

"My friends" he added as he looked back at Queen Leah.

"Yes they are your guests but they should be with me" he finished sternly. I hated the fact that my gut feeling was right - by the looks of it Queen Leah's intention was to keep me and Ben separate. I hoped that she hadn't planned anything else; she knew that due to the whole kingdom watching me and Ben we couldn't retaliate to anything so for now we had to remain amicable.

"I understand" she replied.

"But there's nothing we can do" she said with another sickeningly sweet smile.

"I see" Ben noted as he threw his parents a look.

"Ben it's ok" I muttered which made him look down at me. I knew that Ben was going to worry about me being in South Riding and situations like this; but I had to show him that he didn't need to worry. I also wanted to show Queen Leah that she wasn't getting to me and trying to get under my skin.

"Queen Leah and her family have been the most gracious hosts for admitting us into their home" I stated sincerely as I looked over and smiled to the Beauty's, who in return smiled back at me.

"We are honoured by the arrangements that she and her family have made" I went on to say as I felt Ben squeeze my hand.

"We are grateful" I added.

"Queen Leah" I said looking at the elder queen.

"Yes Miss Faery" Queen Leah replied politely.

"Could you have someone show us to our rooms?" I asked with a sweet smile as I made a mental note that she didn't address me by my new title.

"I don't want to impose and go looking around your home" I added sincerely with my trademark smile. _You can't say that I haven't been amicable by stating this Queen Leah._

"Very well" she replied as I watched as her eyes widened slightly.

"Thank you for your consideration" she said slowly as she blinked at me a couple of times.

"You're welcome" I said as I released Ben's hand and I quickly curtsied to her. Queen Leah quickly curtsied back to me as she pulled one brow up; I knew she was trying to figure me out and get a better measure of me but I didn't care. I didn't think I was currently speaking out of turn; but I would put any money on the fact that Queen Leah probably thought I was doing something wrong.

"Malcolm" I heard her mutter and a tall, smartly dressed, blonde man stepped forward.

"Show our guests to their rooms in the right wing" she advised.

"Very well" he replied and he started to walk up the staircase. I took a deep breath and followed him and I couldn't help but smile at myself as the others followed me. After I had got to the top of the staircase I stole a look at Ben, Adam, Belle and the Beauty's and I noted that they all look a little bit shocked. I sighed and then continued to follow Malcolm down the corridor towards the right wing - _fingers crossed I hadn't just put my foot in it!_

* * *

"Isn't this nice?" Evie asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Yeah" I agreed as I looked around the room; I knew what Queen Leah was trying to do. She was trying to show me my place; and if this is how she wanted to play it then I was going to show her that I could deal with anything that she wanted to throw at me. It seemed that even though we were at the opposite part of the castle of Ben, Adam and Belle Queen Leah had also seen that we were paired into rooms. Which none of us minded; but I could see what she was trying to do.

"Just like college" I added sarcastically as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Mal are you ok?" Evie quickly asked.

"Yeah" I advised.

"Perfect!" I spat.

"I just want no drama" I sighed.

"Yeah" she agreed.

"Well I know one thing though" Evie laughed which made me pull one brow up in confusion.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"The way you handled that situation just then" Evie stated.

"Yes?" I prompted as I started to panic in case I might have started something.

"Was amazing" Evie finished with a large grin. _Amazing? How? Oh god! If Evie thought it was amazing, what was Queen Leah going to make of it?_

"How so?" I asked.

"In a bad way?" I questioned nervously as I pursed my lips together.

"No!" Evie explained as she shook her head so it made her bright blue locks bounce.

"Respectful" she stated.

"Proper" she continued.

"Princesslike" she said with her trademark smile.

"I see" I noted.

"Yeah" Evie replied.

"I don't think Queen Leah expected it" she added.

"You could tell by the look on her face when you walked away from them, even Ben looked shocked" she finished.

"Yes well-" I started as my mind started to relieve my actions with Queen Leah.

"I just want the easy life" I advised.

"And anyway we are only in South Riding for a few days" I finished.

"Yeah" Evie agreed before we both heard a knock on the door. Me and Evie both looked at each other before Evie quickly jumped up and walked up to the door and quickly opened it as I stood up.

"Your Majesty" I heard her say and I turned around and watched as Belle walked into our room. Evie quickly closed the door behind her and me and Evie quickly curtsied to her.

"I hate the fact that you have to do that" Belle said sadly.

"It's ok we understand" I replied.

"Is there something we can help you with?" I asked politely.

"I just wanted to make sure that you both are ok" she advised as she looked at both me and Evie.

"We are" Evie stated.

"Mal the way you handled Queen Leah-" Belle started as me and Evie both sat down on our bed.

"I know" I answered as I signalled to Belle that she could sit down on my bed.

"Evie was just telling me how amazing I was" I advised as she sat down next to me.

"Well it was outstanding" she chuckled as she took my left hand in both of hers.

"How's Ben?" I said quickly changing the subject before we started to fixate on my earlier actions.

"He's fine" she advised.

"I think he's a little bit worried about you" she added as she pursed her lips together.

"He has no reason to be" I dismissed.

"Everything's fine" I added with a small smile.

"I just want to make things easier for him" I finished.

"Anyway moving on" I said after we sat in silence for a few seconds.

"What dress are you wearing this evening?" I enquired.

"I have a few to choose from" Belle advised.

"Want to help me pick?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah please!" I exclaimed and we both stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Evie?" I asked as I noticed that she was still sitting on her bed looking very nervous.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you want to come and help Belle pick her dress for tonight's Ball?" I asked slowly.

"I can come?" She asked slowly and nervously.

"I wouldn't go without you" I chuckled.

"Thanks" she said happily as she quickly stood up.

"I just thought the offer was just meant for Mal" she admitted nervously.

"No" Belle confirmed.

"Evie come on" I said as Evie stepped towards me and Belle.

"Everyone knows you are the fashion guru" I chuckled and I linked Evie's arm before we quickly left the room to start the walk towards Ben and the left wing.

* * *

"Thank you girls" Belle said happily after we all walked out of her walk in wardrobe.

"I think we have chosen the right dress" she advised as we walked towards the couches in her room. I went to open my mouth to say something but stopped when I heard a familiar voice.

"Mal?" I heard Ben ask.

"Aha" I replied as a large grin spread across my face.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Your mother's room" I advised as I heard footsteps and I turned and looked towards the doorway just in time to see Ben appear. I smiled at him and I watched as his face lit up when his eyes landed on me and he quickly walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hello" I said in a sing-song voice after we pulled away but Ben dropped his arms around my waist.

"Hello" he replied as I rested both of my hands on his chest.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I'm fine" I added.

"Ben please don't start worrying about things" I continued as I could see by his eyes that he was starting to worry.

"You promised" I reminded him.

"I guess I did" he replied with a small smile. We then started to stare at each other for a few seconds before Ben finally broke the silence.

"Oh come here you" he chuckled as he pulled me closer to him and he pushed his lips against mine for a brief kiss.

"You were amazing earlier on" Ben breathed as he rested his forehead against mine after we pulled away.

"Everyone keeps saying" I chuckled.

"So it's actually starting to make me worry" I advised.

"How?" Ben asked.

"If you think I was amazing; Queen Leah isn't going to like the way I acted" I said as I voiced my concerns. It was true, everything I did didn't seem right for Queen Leah. I had come to this fact; yes her behaviour still bothered me but I decided that I had to show her that she was wrong. I knew I probably would never have a good relationship with Queen Leah, but I would always remain to try to be civil.

"Don't worry about a thing" Ben dismissed.

"Where's Adam?" I heard Evie ask which made me and Ben look over to Belle and Evie.

"Speaking to Prince Phillip" Belle advised.

"He's been there for the last hour" she added.

"I know I am going to have to go and find them so they get ready for the ball tonight" she finished sternly which made us all chuckle. I then watched as Evie threw me a look and I knew exactly what was on her mind. She wanted to go and get sorted for tonight's Ball. I snugglled into Ben's chest for a few seconds before I nodded at her.

"Well we should be going?" I advised as I went to step out of Ben's arms.

"Do you have to?" He asked sadly as he pouted.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"We have to go and get ready" I advised as Ben slid both of his hands into mine and interlocked our fingers together.

"We also have a long walk back to our rooms" I added as I pulled a funny face as I pulled my hands away from his.

"I can walk you back" Ben suggested hopefully. I smiled at him as I stepped back at him and I quickly cupped Ben's face in both of my hands.

"No you relax" I stated lovingly before I pressed and a long and loving kiss to Ben's lips.

"Text me when you are ready and I'll come and get you" Ben advised after we broke apart.

"Ok baby" I replied as I winked at him before stepping fully out of his arms. I walked up to Evie and she quickly linked my arm and we both started to walk away from my family; I know that it was awkward that we were in different parts of the castle but I would go thought it - for Ben.


	5. South Riding Part Two

**Hey guys, how are you all doing? I have finally pulled my finger out of my butt and completed some of my tour; the main kick up the bum was seeing the D2 trailer. If I am honest with you all it is making me question a lot of things; I have already planned a lot of this story and what I have planned I don't really want to part with as I know you will love it. It will get sorted though; I love this series far too much to just give up on it. Anyway, what did you guys think of the D2 trailer and the WTBW music videos? (Yes I know as you are reading this they probably came out a couple of weeks ago). Also what else do you think Queen Leah has in store for Ben and Mal? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo.**

* * *

An hour and a half later I was now stood waiting for Ben and Doug to come and walk me and Evie to the welcoming ball for Ben. We were stood waiting because due to royal protocol I couldn't walk into the ballroom without Ben by my side; or should I say Ben can't enter without his consort. Evie didn't want to leave me on my own so she told Doug to wait until Ben was here; I told her that it was fine and that she didn't need to wait but she persisted.

"E" I said as I watched her look in her mirror one more time to check her make up.

"Aha" she replied as she placed her mirror into her bag.

"I'm so glad I am sharing a room with you" I advised happily as I heard the click that told me that she had fastened her bag.

"Thanks" she said as she started to walk towards me.

"Same to you too" she added happily as she stood in front of me.

"No I mean it" I urged.

"I don't think I would be able to settle my nerves if you weren't here" I admitted.

"You keep me calm" I advised.

"Same to you sister" Evie said with a small smile. Yes there was a time when I loathed Evie; but I am so glad that things have ended the way they have. I needed Evie just like she needed me and to be honest I wouldn't have been able to move to Auradon without her, Jay and Carlos.

"Love you" I said lovingly.

"Love you too" she replied and Evie pulled me into a quick hug.

"Remember I will always have your back" she said over my shoulder.

"And I will always have yours" I promised before we heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who this is going to be" I teased as we pulled away from each other.

"Same" Evie giggled as she pulled her arms away and she quickly went to the door. We both quickly smoothed out our dresses before Evie slowly opened the door to reveal Ben and Doug. I looked Ben up and down and noted that he was wearing his traditional royal blue suit; I saw a grin spread across Ben's face as his eyes landed on me as he and Doug stepped into mine and Evie's room.

"Hello Ladies" Ben said happily as they both stepped into our room.

"Hello" me and Evie said together as Doug closed the door behind them.

"Mal you look beautiful" Ben said as he looked me up and down. Of course I was wearing an Evie original; however as we were on a tour me and Evie had decided that I would try different colours. So we had carefully thought about every ball and their hosts and tried to make outfits that would fit in with their traditions. Evie stated that this would show that I was diverse and I was trying to be accepting of all traditions in Auradon. Apparently it would help with my reputation; I didn't disagree with Evie anything that would help make people like me I would go for. So as South Riding's colours were baby pink and blue we decided that I would wear a baby pink slim line dress with a dark blue sash around my waist. I wore flats underneath the floor length dress as I knew that I would be on my feet a lot this evening; and my hair was tied nearly into a bun with my diamond slide that Ben had given me at my first family day in Auradon.

"Thank you" I replied as I stepped towards him.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I teased as I looked up at Ben and grinned at him; my beautiful and sexy Beast.

"Oi!" Ben teased as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"You look lovely Evie" Ben advised as he looked at Evie and looked at her deep blue strapless dress with light blue rhinestones littering them.

"Thank you Ben" she said happily as she slid her hand into Doug's.

"Very handsome Doug" I said as I noticed that he was wearing a black suit and tie with white shirt.

"Thank you" he said bashfully.

"I didn't know whether this was ok" he added nervously.

"You look perfect" Evie stated lovingly before she pressed a kiss to Doug's cheek.

"You ready to leave?" Ben asked.

"I think they are going to be nearly ready for our arrival" he advised.

" **YOUR** arrival" I reminded him as I emphasised the word _'you'._

" **OUR** arrival" Ben quickly amended as he tightened his arms around me.

"I don't go anywhere without you" he stated bluntly.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"And I don't go anywhere without you Benny" I said lovingly as Doug opened our bedroom door and lead Evie out of the room. Ben released my waist and he slid his hand into mine and he led me out of the room and towards the first ball of our tour.

* * *

"Presenting his royal highness, King Benjamin Florian of Auradon with his consort, Dame Mal Faery, Knight of the House of Beast" the herald declared. We used this as our cue to start walking down the steps until we got to the main staircase. I made the mental note that all castles were similar with their ballrooms, however unlike Auradon Castle, Beauty Castle had eight steps instead of six. I snapped back into reality as Ben led me down the last step and he led me towards the main staircase. We stood there smiling for a few minutes turning towards photographers so they could take our photos. After all of our photos were taken Ben then led me gracefully and slowly down the main staircase for more photos. Around fifteen minutes later Ben then led me towards the Beauty's so they could greet us formally.

"Your Majesty" Queen Leah said as she curtsied to him as Ben let go off my hand to address her.

"Queen Leah" Ben replied as he bowed to her.

"Dame Faery" she said sweetly as she curtsied to me and I noticed the title change. I wanted to widen my eyes at this but I quickly stopped myself. _Maybe my earlier actions had showed Queen Leah that I was a force to be reckoned with and that I wasn't going anywhere._

"Queen Leah" I replied as I curtsied to her as Ben was greeting Princes Aurora. Queen Leah nodded to me and I took a step to the left and was met Princess Aurora smiling at me.

"Princess Aurora" I said as I curtsied to her.

"Dame Faery" she said as she curtsied to me.

"It is so lovely to see you again" she said as she proudly took both of my hands in her and she gave them a squeeze.

"You too" I replied as I squeezed her hands back. I was glad that Princess Aurora wasn't as bitter towards me just like her mother; she seemed to believe that I wasn't to blame for what my mother did to her. _Fingers crossed in the future we could have a closer relationship._

"We should spend more time together" she added sincerely.

"We should" I agreed as I stepped away from her and towards her husband.

"Prince Phillip" I said politely as I curtsied.

"Dame Faery" Prince Phillip said as he bowed.

"May I say how beautiful you look this evening" he said as he took my right hand and kissed it.

"Thank you" I said as I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

"You look very handsome" I quickly said and watched as he winked at me as I stepped towards Audrey.

"Princess Audrey" I directed to her as I curtsied.

"Mal" she stated as she looked up and down at me.

"Now Audrey" I hear Queen Leah say.

"Remember" she stated.

"Mal was recently titled" she added sweetly as she looked at me.

"You are not in school now, you need to remember formality" Queen Leah reminded her granddaughter.

"Of course grandmother" Audrey replied.

"Sorry **DAME** Faery" she said sarcastically as she looked at me and quickly curtsied to me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her so I decided to re-acknowledge her to hopefully brush this already awkward situation under the table.

"Princess Audrey" I repeated as I curtsied to her again.

"Come on Princess let's go and take our seats" Ben said as he slid his hand into mine and he started to lead me away from the Beauty's. I could tell by both Audrey's and Queen Leah faces that neither of them liked Ben's nickname for me.

"You shouldn't have done that" I muttered.

"Why?' Ben asked as he looked down at me.

"I don't think Queen Leah or Princess Audrey liked what you have just called me" I advised nervously.

"Mal that is what I call you" Ben stated sternly.

"I know that" I agreed.

"I just-" I started.

"Don't want any more drama" I finished as we walked up to our table.

"I know" Ben said as he started to lead us to our seats.

"I don't either love" he stated.

"But I refuse to change our ways for other people" he said lovingly.

"Ok" I replied.

"Since you say it like that" I added as Ben pulled my seat out for me and I slowly sat down.

"See I make sense" Ben teased as he pushed my chair in for me.

"Occasionally" I teased as he dropped into his seat. I watched as Ben pulled a face at me as he tried to pretend to look hurt that made me giggle. Ben then grinned at me before pressing a kiss to my right cheek as we watched as the others joined our table in preparation for the ball to start.

* * *

After we ate our dinner and socialised with members from South Riding me and Ben were dancing in the middle of the dancefloor with a flock of other couples. I could see Evie and Doug, Carlos and Jane and Jay and Lonnie dancing not so far away from us which relieved me as I was glad to see their familiar faces. Me and Ben was about to begin our second dance however we heard a voice.

"Your Majesty" Queen Leah said as she appeared next to us.

"Yes Queen Leah?" Ben replied nervously. For some reason I didn't like the look of this; but I tried to make sure that my face didn't show it.

"May I offer Princess Audrey for a dance?" She stated sincerely and as if she appeared out of thin air Audrey was stood there looking sweetly at Ben.

"Erm" Ben said nervously as he looked at me.

"Of course" Ben said as he released me. I knew that I couldn't stop this; due to protocol Ben couldn't refuse and of course Queen Leah knew this.

"Perfect" Queen Leah said sweetly and she turned and quickly left. I saw Ben mouth _'sorry'_ before he started to awkwardly dance with Audrey. I looked away from them both as Audrey looked very proud and smug that she and Queen Leah had got their own way. I froze as I didn't know what to do as I started to feel humiliated and embarrassed at being left deserted in the middle of the dancefloor. However I couldn't fixate on this too much as I felt a hand slid into mine and I span around and I was shocked as Jay took my waist and hand.

"I know that Ben is king" Jay stated as we started to dance the waltz with the other couples. I quickly noticed that Lonnie was now dancing with some South Riding official; when she span around she noticed that I was looking at her and she smiled and nodded at me.

"And he is one of my best friends" Jay continued which made me look up at him.

"But he could have handled that a lot better" he finished bitterly. I couldn't help but smile that Jay was so protective over me; even with Ben.

"Probably" I agreed.

"But due to all these formalities he can't refuse" I advised.

"Yes, that might be true" Jay agreed.

"But he could have at least led you back to your seat before leaving you" he stated bluntly.

"Jay leave it" I begged.

"Queen Leah didn't really give him much of a chance" I advised.

"Probably not" he muttered sourly as he pulled a funny face with made me giggle.

"Good thing I got your back Sis" he teased.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Thank you Bro" I said happily.

"I know this is hard for you" Jay said as he span me around.

"Everyone keeps asking me how I am" I advised.

"It's ok" I urged as I watched as Jay's face dropped slightly.

"I just wish people would stop asking" I advised.

"I see" Jay noted.

"Sorry" he apologised.

"No it's ok" I advised as I didn't want him to feel bad.

"It would appear Queen Leah is trying to teach me my place" I said sadly.

"It would appear" he agreed.

"Ben should stop her" Jay snapped as he nodded in Ben and Audrey's direction. I looked over and noticed that Audrey was trying to talk to Ben and he was politely talking back but I could tell by Ben's face that he didn't like what had happened.

"Not many people can stop Queen Leah" I stated bluntly.

"But he is King" Jay stressed.

"Jay please" I pleaded.

"No Mal!" Jay snapped.

"You have just been humiliated in front of the entire kingdom" he muttered as he gritted his teeth together.

"It will get picked up on and Queen Leah knows this" he spat.

"It probably will be in the press in the morning" he continued.

"King Benjamin dances with ex consort" he muttered.

"Catchy title" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"Queen Leah knows exactly what she is doing and by the looks of it Ben knows he's in the wrong" Jay advised as he span me around again.

"Jay I love the fact that you are standing up for me" I said lovingly.

"I'm not saying that you are wrong; I do agree with you on some parts" I stated.

"It's just I do-" I started.

"Don't want any drama" he stated cutting me off.

"Got it Boss" he chuckled.

"But I will be talking to Ben" he advised.

"I wish you wouldn't" I said as the song started to come to an end.

"I know" he advised.

"But I am going to anyway" he advised after we broke apart and Jay bowed to me.

"My lady" he said lovingly.

"Sir" I said as I curtsied to him. Jay then offered me his arm and I took it and he quickly led me back to my seat, as Evie had just sat down as well. After I had sat down Jay winked at me and he went to go in look for Lonnie; I looked up and noticed that Audrey had pushed her luck and had managed to get another dance with Ben, which made me sigh.

"Mal are you ok?" Evie asked which made me look at her.

"Yeah" I advised as I felt her slid her hand into mine under the table.

"I'm fine" I advised as she squeezed my hand.

"Fine as I'm going to be" I added as I squeezed her hand back as I went back to watch my Bennybear dance with Audrey.

* * *

"Mal I am so sorry about that" Ben said as he quickly dropped into the seat next to me. I noticed that Jay was throwing a look at Ben and I shook my head at him which made him look at me and he nodded at me and he turned his attention to Lonnie.

"It's fine" I pressed as I looked at Ben.

"No" Ben urged as he took both of my hands in his.

"No it's not" he said shaking his head.

"I left you humiliated in front of everyone" he muttered sadly.

"I shouldn't have done that" he stated.

"It's fine" I repeated. I didn't want anyone to think that this had bothered me; I knew that Ben was going to dance with a lot of people on this tour - I think with it being with Audrey it bugged me.

"You weren't really given much of a choice" I said reassuringly with a small smile.

"Let's just leave it" I urged.

"Everyone is watching" I muttered.

"I don't want people to think that it has bothered me" I admitted.

"I'll make it up to you" he stated as he squeezed my hands.

"You don't have to" I said as I shook my head.

"I will" Ben persisted.

"I feel dreadful" he advised sadly.

"You don't have to" I repeated as I pulled my right hand away from his left hand and I stroked his left cheek with the back of my hand, which made him smile at me. I smiled at Ben and opened my mouth to say something but then an idea came to me; I wanted to show Ben that I wasn't annoyed at him. That was my priority but the fact that my idea would undermine everything that Audrey and Queen Leah set out to do was a bonus.

"I know how you can make it up to me" I teased.

"How?" Ben asked.

"Like this" I flirted and I pressed a brief kiss against Ben's lips. When we pulled apart Ben smiled at me before he pressed another kiss against my lips; however this time the kiss lingered for a few seconds longer than our last kiss.

"I love you" Ben said after we broke apart from each other.

"I love you too Ben" I replied lovingly.

"Do you want to dance again?" Ben asked lovingly.

"I don't know" I said nervously as I didn't want to be just left alone in the dancefloor again.

"I won't let anyone sway me this time" Ben urged.

"Ok" I said as I watched Ben smile at me. Ben would always be able to get around me; and of course he knew it - my cheeky Beast.

"Since it's you" I teased and me and Ben both stood up and Ben started to lead me back to the dancefloor. We were about to step onto the dancefloor before we both heard a very familiar voice.

"You're Majesty" Queen Leah said as she stepped towards me and Ben.

"Yes Queen Leah" Ben replied as I squeezed his hand.

"Could I offer Princess Audrey for another dance?" She offered and Audrey appeared from behind her.

"I'm sorry Queen Leah" Ben said politely which made both Queen Leah's and Audrey's face drop.

"But I would have to decline" he went on to advise.

"I have other fair maidens to dance with this evening" he stated.

"I see" she noted and Ben dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me into the middle of the dancefloor.

"She doesn't look very happy" I noted as we stood in the waltz positon.

"She never does" Ben teased and he started to lead me in the dance, which thankfully wasn't interrupted for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"So here we are" Ben said as we walked up to my bedroom door.

"Here we are" I answered as I span and looked up at him.

"I love you" Ben said lovingly as he stepped towards me.

"I love you too" I replied as I grinned up at Ben.

"Come here" Ben said and he quickly pulled me into a hug so my face was now snuggled into his chest as his face snuggled into my hair.

"Thank you" I heard Ben mutter before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"For what?" I asked slowly as I looked up at him.

"Being so patient and understanding" he advised.

"Always" I answered with a toothy grin. I decided to make this light hearted as I didn't want Ben to unnecessarily worry over what was going on.

"I think you will find Beastie" I started to teased as I slid both of my hands onto his chest.

"I have had quite a lot of practice" I chuckled.

"I see" he noted with my favourite cute smile.

"You better get going" I sighed when the sudden realisation hit me that we weren't at home so I couldn't drag Ben into my room and start making out with him.

"Long walk back and all that" I stated as I pursed my lips together and I tilted my head to one side.

"Yeah" Ben sighed.

"But I am not leaving without one thing" he flirted.

"And what would that be?" I flirted back.

"My goodnight kiss" he stated as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I see" I noted.

"Someone's very demanding this evening aren't we?" I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around Ben's neck.

"Just a little bit" he purred which made me chuckle. I grinned at Ben before I pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips; Ben quickly deepened the kiss and I felt his right hand cup the back of my head to keep me in place. I slowly opened my mouth and I couldn't help but moan against Ben's mouth as out tongues slid against each other. I felt an ache start in my lungs and I slowly pulled away breathlessly and I rested my forehead against Ben's.

"That good enough for you?" I breathed with a smug grin.

"Yes" Ben confirmed.

"However let's double check" Ben said before he quickly crushed his lips against mine for another long and loving kiss. Ben was the one to start this kiss and he was the one to finish it. After we both felt the need to breathe Ben pulled his lips away from mine and he rested his forehead against mine once more.

"I value and appreciate everything you do" he breathed.

"I know you do" I replied knowingly.

"I just wanted you to know" Ben urged before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"Goodnight my love" Ben said lovingly.

"Goodnight Beastie" I answered back in the same loving tone. I quickly pressed a final and brief kiss against Ben's lips; I then watched as Ben smiled down at me before he released my waist. He winked at me before he picked up my right hand and pressed a kiss to the back of my hand; I smiled at him as I watched him turn and walk away. However when he got to the end of the corridor I saw Ben turn and look at me; Ben waved at me and I waved back at him before he disappeared around the corner. Yes I know a lot had already happened on this tour; but Ben was worth it - he was always going to be worth it.


	6. South Riding Part Three

**Hey guys I know the last couple of chapters were considerably lengthy compared to what has already been posted in this story. I can only say that it's swings and roundabouts and I can't really control it. However I would like to say thank you for being patient while I get these chapters to you - it has taken a while as I got writers block and was dragging my heels with it. Sorry! I am trying to get better at this, I promise! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 ** _03/07/2018_**

Me and Ben were now sitting in Ben's room in Beauty Castle, we had managed to have some free time together this morning and it was nice however I could tell there was something wrong but Ben kept brushing this to one side. This went on for a little while until Ben finally spoke and interrupted the silence.

"I'm sorry Mal" he apologised sadly as he looked down.

"What are you sorry for Ben?" I asked slowly as I didn't like how this was starting to look. _What on Auradon had happened that would make Ben apologise?_

"I don't think we can be together" he stated. I felt my body freeze and I felt as if my heart stopped in my chest. _Was Ben breaking up with me? Why? Why was he doing this?_

"Why?" I asked as I pulled my hands away from him.

"Ben" I stated as tears started to gather in my eyes.

"Answer me!" I begged. I watched as Ben looked up and opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Your Majesty" she said as she walked into the room.

"Yes Queen Leah" Ben replied as his head dropped down in defeat which made me pull one brow up in confusion. _What on Auradon was going on?_

"Audrey is waiting" she advised. _Audrey? Why would Audrey be waiting for Ben? I really didn't like the look of this; I thought Ben loved me! He had imprinted on me for Lucifer's sake! Did that not mean anything anymore?_

"Of course" Ben said as he sighed and he quickly stood up and left the room without another backwards glance.

"Ben!" I called after him. _Where was he going? What was going on? I didn't want to lose Ben, I felt like my heart had been ripped out. If Ben didn't think that we should be together then why did he bring me here and humiliate me in front of the Beauty's? If he felt like this and if he felt anything for me in the past he wouldn't have done this to me! I mustn't have meant very much to him!_

"Miss Faery" Queen Leah said which made me tear my tear filled eyes away from the doorway that Ben had just left through and look up at her.

"I think you should leave" she said bluntly. I pursed my lips together - _this obviously had something to do with Queen Leah! What on Lucifer had she done now!_

"Leave?" I asked slowly. _No I had to speak to Ben; he needed to explain himself. He couldn't just tell me that he didn't want me then leave! He needed to come and speak to me and explain; if this is what he wanted then I would leave but he had to tell me himself._

"I need to speak to Ben" I advised.

"His Majesty" she corrected me smugly.

"What's going on?" I asked as I wiped my eyes.

"It has been decided that His Majesty needs to get married" she advised bluntly as she looked me up and down.

"And the council have agreed-" she started.

"He needs to marry a Princess" she continued with a smug grin.

"So the council decided that my granddaughter is the best suit" she finished boldly. _No! I didn't want to believe it! I couldn't! Ben was my soul mate! Why was he not fighting for us? Yes I wasn't a princess but I thought he would have fought for me; instead of just standing up and leaving me!_

"Sorry to be the one to break it to you" she said smugly which broke my train of thought. I wiped my cheeks free from the tears that were cascading down my cheeks. I felt as if my world had ended, Ben was everything to me and I didn't want to believe that I had lost him.

"No!" I shouted in Queen Leah's face.

"NO!" I screamed and I went to turn and to leave the room but I felt someone grab me as if they were trying to stop me getting to Ben.

"No!" I shouted as I tried to fight them off; I had no idea who they were but I needed to get to Ben.

"Please!" I begged.

"Please!" I said defeated and I felt my body go limp.

"Mal!" I heard as the hands started to shake me lightly.

"M!" I heard someone say as they shook me.

"Mal wake up!" the voice begged which made my eyes snap open. When I looked up I noticed that I was lying in bed at Beauty Castle with a very startled looking Evie above me. I sighed as I realised that I was only dreaming but I couldn't keep the fear away that this could actually happen. _Would Ben be able to prevent this from actually happening?_

"Evie" I said sadly and I started to cry. I didn't want to lose Ben, I couldn't! He meant everything to me and it would completely destroy me if we had to end things; especially under the instruction of the council. I watched as Evie's eyes widened and she quickly lay down next to me and she pulled me into a tight hug so my face was now against her right shoulder.

"It's ok" I heard Evie say smoothly as she started to run her fingers through my hair.

"You're safe" she advised.

"It was just a bad dream" she added as I continued to sob into her chest. We lay like this for what felt like an eternity as Evie tried to console me; it was helping but I knew what I needed. I needed Ben; but there was no way I could see him as it would kick up a fuss as Queen Leah would find out. When I managed to supress the urge to cry I pulled my head away from Evie's chest and I slowly sat up and wiped my eyes; thankfully Evie had seen me like this in the past so this didn't startle her. She knew how to help me through this and that fact reassured me slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Evie asked nervously as I wiped my nose with my right hand.

"I don't know" I muttered.

"Mal talking about things help" she reminded me.

"Yeah" I said as my voice croaked from the effort of crying.

"I had a dream that Ben told me that we couldn't be together, then Queen Leah appeared and she told him that Audrey was waiting-" I started to explain but stopped when fresh tears started to build up in my eyes.

"Oh Mal" Evie said as she pulled me into another hug and started to stroke the top of my back.

"What else happened?" she asked over my shoulder.

"Queen Leah told me that-" I started but stopped when the pain from relieving the dream became too much.

"That?" Evie prompted as she pulled away and looked into my tear filled eyes.

"The council have decided that Ben had to marry a princess and they had decided on Audrey" I confessed sadly which made me start to cry again.

"Mal" Evie said again and she pulled me back to her so my forehead was now rested against her shoulder as I started to sob.

"Come on M" I heard Evie say as she stroked the top of my back.

"Please don't cry" she begged and I heard her voice broke. I know that this is hard for Evie to see me like this; as it killed me to see her after her nightmares; but we always helped each other through them like always.

"It was just a dream" she said trying to reassure me.

"But it could be a realty" I sobbed as I pulled away and looked at her.

"It can't" she stressed.

"Forced and arranged marriages were outlawed years ago" she advised.

"I need Ben" I advised as I felt a burning in my chest which told me that I was close to breaking down. I needed Ben to hold me and for him to dismiss everything that had happened in my dream. I needed to snuggle into his chest and be reassured by the fact that he was there for me; I needed to kiss him and to hear him say that he needed me. But I was then hit with an afterthought that I couldn't ignore - even though I needed Ben I couldn't have him. He was being kept away from me in another part of the castle. Additionally to this I didn't want to make Ben worry any more than he already was; I knew that he still felt bad for what happened this evening and I knew that he still wanted to make it up to me but due to the tour our time alone had to be restricted.

"Do you want me to go and get him?" Evie quickly asked which broke my train of thought.

"Or to text him?" she offered when I didn't answer.

"No" I muttered sadly.

"He can't come here" I advised.

"Queen Leah will find out" I said as I wiped my eyes free from tears.

"Go to him?" Evie suggested.

"No" I repeated.

"Even though I need him I can't go to him" I advised.

"He's worrying enough as it is" I stated.

"Mal you can't do everything on your own" Evie countered as she took my left hand and squeezed it slightly.

"I know" I answered.

"Thanks E" I said as I started to calm down. It wasn't a case of wanting to calm down I needed to; there were going to be times when Ben couldn't be there for me and I needed to find ways to be able to cope.

"I'm just going to go to the toilet" I advised as I quickly climbed off my bed and stood up.

"Ok" I heard Evie say as I quickly walked up to the bathroom.

"E" I said as I stood in the doorway.

"Aha" I heard her reply as she stood up from my bed.

"Don't tell Ben!" I begged sadly. I watched as her eyes widened at this but then I watched as she pursed her lips together.

"Ok" she said as she nodded.

"Maybe you should tell him though" she added as she climbed back into her bed.

"Maybe" I stated as I turned to walk into the bathroom.

"Maybe not" I added to myself as I closed the bathroom door behind me.

* * *

"Morning you two" I heard Ben say after he walked into our room after Evie had opened the door for him.

"Morning" we both said together as I stood up. I started to smile at Ben as I didn't want him to think that there was anything wrong; however unfortunately for me Ben could always tell.

"Mal is something wrong?" Ben quickly asked.

"No" I quickly advised as I looked away from him. I could never lie to Ben and he knew this; so I knew that this behaviour wasn't going to help persuade Ben differently.

"Nothing at all" I added as I looked back at him.

"Are you sure?" he probed.

"Positive" I lied. I watched as Ben threw Evie a confused look and Evie quickly smiled at Ben before turning her back on him to get something out of her bag. I watched as Ben's gaze quickly fell back to me and his eyes narrowed.

"Evie" Ben said as he looked back in her direction.

"Yes Ben" Evie replied as she turned back around and looked at him.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Mal please?" he asked which made me freeze. If I was left alone with Ben he would get the information out of me; and to be honest with you I didn't want to relive it. I didn't want to relieve Ben leaving me like that and to have to remember Queen Leah breaking the news to me; both things hurt far too much. But another part of me wanted to tell Ben and I knew that he was the only person who was going to be able to help me with this.

"Not at all" she advised.

"I'll go and find Doug" she advised before she threw me a pleading look before she quickly left the room.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"You tell me" Ben countered as he stepped in front of me.

"Ben there's nothing wrong" I lied.

"Mal don't lie to me" Ben begged.

"Please" he pleaded.

"I know you better than anyone" he stated.

"So I know when there is something wrong" he reminded me which made me purse my lips together.

"Your reaction is confirming this" he advised.

"I didn't want to mention it" I sighed as I knew that it was probably better to just tell him rather than dragging this out.

"Mention what?" Ben questioned as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I had a nightmare during the night" I confessed which made Ben's eyes widen.

"Evie had to wake me up" I admitted sadly.

"Oh Mal" Ben said lovingly as he tightened his arms around me.

"Come here" Ben quickly said and he pulled me into a hug.

"What happened?" Ben asked into my hair. I couldn't help it but the need to cry was too strong and I felt my eyes start to water again.

"I lost you!" I cried.

"I lost you to Audrey!" I quickly added as my voice broke.

"Hey" Ben said as he started to slowly stroke my back.

"That is never going to happen" he urged before pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"It could" I persisted as I looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Mal come here" Ben said as he dropped my waist and he slid his hand into mine; he then led me down to my bed and we both sat down.

"Tell me what exactly happened" he advised as he wrapped his arms back around my waist. I looked down at the floor as the painful memories quickly came to the forefront of my mind.

"Mal" Ben said as he pulled me closer to him which broke me out of my train of thought.

"I can't help you until you tell me" he stressed.

"I woke up in the middle of the night with a feeling that something was wrong but I didn't want to make a scene of coming down here" he explained which made me purse my lips together; me and Ben was always able to sense when something is going on with each other. I know that Ben would have struggled not to come to me; just like I struggled not going to him and this thought saddened me as we should be able to go to each other when we need to.

"I don't want to worry you" I muttered.

"Too late" Ben stressed as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"Mal I don't know how much time we are going to have before someone comes looking for us" he reminded me which made me sigh. If someone came looking for us then I wouldn't be able to tell Ben what was wrong and of course this would have a knock on effect. This would make Ben worry all day and both Queen Leah and Audrey would think that there is something wrong - and I couldn't have that.

"So please" Ben begged as he brushed his thumb against my cheek. I looked up into his calming green eyes and I nodded at him; I needed to tell him. There was no other way around it.

"In my dream we were sitting talking and laughing-" I started as my mind started to play the dream back to me.

"But I could tell that something was off" I advised.

"You then told me that you didn't think we could be together-" I said sadly and I started to feel warm tears start to run down my cheeks.

"Mal" Ben said sadly and he pulled me to him so my head was now against his chest.

"Let me finish" I begged.

"Queen Leah then came and told you that Audrey was waiting and you just left me without a backwards glance" I sobbed as I looked up at Ben. I watched as he went to open his mouth but I quickly reached up and put my right index finger against his lips.

"I need to be quick explaining it to you because it hurts to relieve it" I advised and I watched as Ben nodded so I used this as a prompt to continue.

"Queen Leah then went on to tell me that the council deemed that you should marry and **THEY** decided that you should marry Audrey" I said sarcastically and I made sure I emphasised the word _'they'_ to show my distain.

"I then started shouting no, which must have woke Evie up because when I woke up she was on my bed trying to wake me up" I advised as I looked down to the floor.

"Oh Mal" I heard Ben say sadly as he tightened his arms back around me.

"Come here Dragon" he stated and pulled me into a tight hug.

"That will never happen" Ben added as he started to run his fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm me down.

"The council don't decide who I marry, yes they can make their opinion known; but they can't arrange a marriage for me" he explained.

"Forced and arranged marriages were outlawed years ago" he stated.

"I know Evie told me" I said as I wiped my nose.

"It just scared me to think I could lose you like that" I confessed as I supressed a sob, however I failed as my voice broke.

"Hey" Ben said before he pressed another kiss to the top of my head.

"Don't cry" he begged. He adjusted himself so he pulled away slightly and he cupped my face in both of his hands so he forced me to look at him.

"You are never going to lose me Mal" he said sternly.

"I promise" he promised before he pulled me back into a tight hug in an attempt to reassure me that my dream was never ever going to come true.

* * *

After Ben had reassured me everything was in fact ok, we then walked down to breakfast together hand in hand. However when we got there we both seemed confused; it would appear that Queen Leah had took it upon herself to give us all name placing's. And luck would have it that I was sat with our friends and Ben's staff and Ben was sat with his parents and the Beauty's at the other end of the long table.

"It would appear-" I started as I looked at my name placing next to Evie.

"That we are to dine separately" I finished.

"No weren't not" Ben said determinedly.

"Ben you're up there" I said nodding towards the others. I then noticed that Queen Leah was watching us with the others and I could tell by her face she was waiting to see how me and Ben were going to react.

"I'm down here, you need to go up there" I said sadly.

"No I'm not" he persisted as he stepped towards my chair.

"Would you all mind moving one down please?" he asked all of our friends.

"If that's ok?" he said as he looked at their faces.

"No problem" Jay replied as I sat down.

"Not a worry" Carlos said before everyone moved one seat down so Ben could sit next to me.

"There you go Evie" Ben said as he handed Evie her name placing.

"In case you wanted to keep it" he advised.

"Thanks" Evie said as she took it from him and placed it in front of her.

"Your Majesty" I heard a voice say and me and Ben both looked up and noticed that Audrey was now stood opposite to us behind Jane and Lonnie; and by the looks of it she wasn't impressed by Ben's recent actions.

"Yes Princess Audrey" Ben replied politely as he took my hand under the table.

"You are mistaken" she boldly advised. I wanted to but in and say something - _how dare she tell Ben that he was mistaken about anything! Where did she get off telling him that?_

"How?" Ben asked blandly.

"Your name placing is down there" Audrey advised as she nodded towards her family and Ben's parents.

"With us" she stated.

"I understand that Princess Audrey-" Ben started as he squeezed my hand under the table.

"But what I think your family fail to understand" he said sternly which made me squeeze his hand to remind him not to push it too far.

"Is that I dine with my consort" he finished sincerely.

"But-" Audrey started.

"End of discussion" Ben said cutting her off.

"I don't mean to be rude" he said with his trademark regal smile.

"But formality states that I eat with my consort" he advised.

"Where Mal is that is where I am and vice versa" he said lovingly as he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him and squeezed his hand under the table again - _fingers crossed there was not going to be any backlash from this!_

"Please pass on my thanks for the invitation to dine with your family" Ben said sincerely as he looked back at Audrey.

"But I already have arrangements" he finished.

"I see" she enjoyed.

"I hope you enjoy your breakfast" she said pleasantly.

"Thank you" Ben replied.

"You too" he stated before Audrey quickly turned and walked in the direction of her family.

"Ben!" I snapped.

"Don't push it" I muttered.

"I'm not" Ben disagreed as he dropped my hand and he picked up some toast.

"Queen Leah understands royal formality; she showed that last night" he went on to say as he quickly buttered his toast.

"However-" he started before he took a bite into his toast.

"She seems to have lapsed in her memory this morning" he advised after he swallowed his toast.

"The King stays with his consort" Ben said lovingly as he playfully shoved me.

"End of" he said with my favourite crooked smile.

"What if there is backlash?" I muttered.

"There won't be any" he dismissed.

"I promise" he promised and we all went on to enjoy our breakfast together. All the way through I felt Queen Leah's eyes on me and it did worry me; Ben said there wouldn't be any backlash and unfortunately I wasn't as confident as him.

* * *

After breakfast we all then got into our separate limousines and travelled to Léopoldville; which is a very famous and popular town in Auradon. It is well known for its cuisine and fashion so we spent the morning going down Léopoldville high street before we retired to the Léopoldville Hilton for lunch. I loved visiting this city as I had been here before many times; but it was nice to revisit it. As we arrived there was a large procession waiting for us. Again Ben gave his speech and then the Beauty's gave us a tour of the kingdom renowned town. I tried to enjoy myself and I did; it's just the only thing that kind of put a dampener on the visit was that Queen Leah was watching my every move and she kept scowling at me. She obviously blamed me for Ben's actions this morning but I was determined not to let this bother me; however when we then visited the Bridge of Beneficence it could be ignored no longer.

I was stood taking photos of the bridge as the others were milling around; and I was very impressed. The Bridge of Beneficence led to History Island and it was a long tall bridge that had to stem for at least a thousand yards. The long metal bridge was painted in a lightly blue colour, keeping in line with South Riding's colour scheme, and it sat above the calm Auradon Sea.

I knew that me talking photos upset Queen Leah - but I was passed caring. I wasn't going to let her get to me; I think I was stewing on her actions far too much. I didn't want her to think that she was getting to me; so instead I tried to take an interest so it wouldn't be as awkward.

"Queen Leah" I directed to her as I turned to look at her.

"Yes Dame Faery" she stated sarcastically.

"The Bridge of Beneficence was built in the 1960's wasn't it?" I wondered.

"No!" She snapped.

"It was built in 1948" she informed me blandly.

"I see" I noted as I nodded to what she said.

"Thank you for telling me" I said as I looked down at my camera.

"You're very welcome" she stated bluntly as she turned to walk away.

"Queen Leah" Ben said sternly which made me look up at him.

"Yes Your Majesty" Queen Leah said politely as Ben walked up to us both.

"I do not appreciate the tone you are currently using with Dame Faery" he stated seriously. I widened my eyes at this and so did Queen Leah; I would go as far to say that she even looked taken back that Ben would even dare correct her.

"I see" she noted and I noticed that the others had followed Ben over. I watched as Queen Leah's eyes narrowed before she sighed; she obviously didn't want to be embarrassed in front of people.

"I'm sorry your Majesty" she apologised.

"I'm just very unsettled, with the renovations at our home" she explained as she tried to defend her actions.

"That's ok" Ben said but he still didn't look impressed. I watched as he pursed his lips together and I felt him slide his hand into mine; I gave it a squeeze and he looked down at me and smiled.

"Dame Faery I would also like to extend my apologies for my sharp tone" I heard Queen Leah say which made me look up at her.

"It wasn't meant in malice" she added but I saw a dark glint enter her eye.

"It's ok Queen Leah" I replied politely.

"I didn't take any offence" I added sincerely.

"Very well" she replied. I decided that I needed to help this situation and an idea came to me - _fingers crossed it would work._

"Would you be able to tell me anything else about the Bridge of Beneficence? It's quite remarkable and I would like to learn more if that is ok with you?" I asked Queen Leah.

"That's a brilliant idea" she said happily as a smile spread across her mouth. I then watched as Queen Leah proudly stormed forward to stand next to the Bridge of Beneficence. I knew that she wouldn't pass down the opportunity to give us a full tour and explanation of her kingdom.

"Nicely played" I heard Belle mutter as she walked past as we started to follow Queen Leah. I smiled at Belle and she winked at me as we all congregated around Queen Leah as she started her talk about the Bridge of Beneficence.


	7. South Riding Part Four

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I know these chapters are taking a while; but if I am honest with you it is a combination of writers block and too many stories too little time. However a useless piece of information that you may or may not even want; this chapter is actually a chapter that I already had prepared before this story started. Hope you like it! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After we had a very detailed tour of the Bridge of Beneficence we then all travelled back to Beauty Castle for our night time meal; however before this took place Ben and his parents needed to have a meeting with the Beauty's. Normally I would have gone with Ben into his meeting but Ben advised that he knew that it would be hard for me; especially with Queen Leah's current behaviour. He advised me to take some free time with our friends and that he would make an excuse for me; yes I valued this but I knew how this was going to look to Queen Leah however I didn't push it.

In all honesty I wasn't feeling very well anyway; I was starting to get headaches and stomach pain. I knew what was happening; I was suffering one of my EI's (emotion imbalances) due to all the feelings and emotons that I had been going through over the last couple of days. No matter what I couldn't get my mind to stop thinking about my nightmare; so I think this caused me to fixate on it and let things get on top of me. I knew Ben knew there was something else wrong but he had decided not to push things; thankfully. I would tell him eventually I just didn't want to do it around the Beauty's.

So as they were in their meeting I decided to go and spend some time playing with my new guitar; Doug came with me and he made sure that it was fully tuned. Thankfully Doug had brought his acoustic guitar as well; and we had already planned some free time together on the tour - to Evie's dismay.

We then walked down to the dining room together and noticed that our name placing's had been put back to where they should have been this morning. I sat in my seat and Evie made a note that we might need to shuffle about to accommodate Ben. However I corrected her; because this time instead of the long tables that were there is morning there were now two circular tables with centre pieces in the middle. Our table was full so Queen Leah obviously made it her intention that this mornings actions wasn't going to be repeated. She also tactfully made sure that my seat was facing the opposite to their table; she obviously wanted to make sure I wasn't even looking in Ben's direction.

So in an attempt to make sure that this didn't look like this bothered me I made sure that when Ben and the others walked in that I started laughing; the others quickly glanced at me and clicked on to what I was doing and they all broke out laughing as well. I quickly stuck my hand up and Evie quickly high fived me as we started to laugh again; it took a couple of seconds before our laughing stopped and we returned to aimlessly talking in our groups.

"She's led him to his seat hasn't she?" I muttered to Evie. Evie then quickly slowly moved her head to the side before she slowly moved it back.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"Thought so" I answered and we both looked at each other. Queen Leah really wanted to make her opinion known and I would let her - _it's not as if what she thought actually mattered anyway!_

* * *

Me and Evie were walking down the corridor towards our room; there was only so much I could take. This whole Queen Leah and Audrey situation was starting to get too much; I needed to be in the safe confines of mine and Evie's room just so I could just have some space to breathe.

"Mal" I heard Ben say.

"Yes" I answered as I turned around to look at him. He looked worried and of course I knew why. Ben knew that visiting South Riding was going to be hard for me; even worse now with what was happening.

"Can I speak to you?" he asked as he walked up to me and Evie.

"Of course" I replied as I looked up at him.

"In private" he said looking towards Evie.

"Sorry Evie" he said sadly.

"It's ok" she said smiling.

"See you soon" she said and she quickly left us to speak.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" I asked after Evie left the corridor.

"I came to see if you were ok" he said nervously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked hoping that I could pacify him.

"Well I haven't really spent much time with you the last couple of days" he said as he stepped closer to me.

"Yeah well as Queen Leah is trying to teach me; I need to learn my place" I stated.

"Your place?" he asked. I sighed; Ben was obviously oblivious to what was happening. He obviousy thought Queen Leah was just trying to keep us both apart for some stupid noble reason.

"Yeah well I might be the King's consort and recently made a Dame but that still doesn't entitle me eat with you" I muttered.

"Mal" Ben said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's ok" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm just trying to keep my head down; so there's no trouble" I said trying to reassure him.

"It's not like we are staying here for much longer is it?" I added with a smile.

"No" he agreed.

"Come here" he said and he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you" he said into my hair.

"For what?" I asked against his chest. I wasn't going to lie; a hug from Ben was what I needed right now.

"Being so patient. I know being here is going to be hard for you" he said as he started to stroke the bottom of my back.

"Yeah well I will only do it because I love you" I said as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I love you too" he answered as a large grin started to spread across his face. Ben quickly pushed his lips against mine for a brief kiss.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you" he muttered as our faces were inches apart.

"Well I don't really know how to answer that" I stated.

"I think it's the other way round" I chuckled as I smiled up at Ben.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by someone talking.

"Your Majesty" I heard Audrey say.

"Darn" Ben muttered.

"Yes Princess Audrey" he said turning away to look at her.

"Oh there you are" she said as if she had just found him; she obviously knew that Ben was with me.

"Your father's looking for you" she stated as she looked me and Ben up and down. She obviously didn't like the fact that I was hugging Ben.

"Is he?" he asked as he pulled on brow up and I could tell by the tone that he used that he doubted this.

"Yes" she stated.

"He said that he needs you to sign some paperwork" she added. Ben looked down at me and pursed his lips.

"See you soon" he said before kissing the top of my head.

"See you soon" I said as he stepped out of the hug. He quickly through me a pleading look and then quickly walked down the corridor. I watched him until he disappeared and then looked at Audrey and noticed that she was scowling.

"Are you ok Audrey?" I asked politely.

"Yes" she snapped.

"Ok" I replied.

"It doesn't look it" I added.

"Who do you think you are?" she snapped after a couple of seconds of awkward silence.

"I beg your pardon" I stated trying to make sure that I didn't snap. This was all I needed was for Audrey to go running to Queen Leah.

"I said who do you think you are?" she repeated in the same angry tone.

"I don't really know how you want me to answer that question Audrey" I said with a small smile.

"Princess Audrey" she corrected.

"Princess Audrey" I repeated.

"You may have been recently titled but you still have a long way to go" she said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I balled my fists up.

"You are meant to be the King's consort" she said as she stepped towards me.

"I am" I said as I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Then act like it!" she snapped.

"What?" I asked. I had no idea what Audrey was getting at; but I knew that I wasn't going to like it.

"You are not acting like you should" she answered.

"I fail to see how that is any of your concern" I replied.

"You are representing Ben; so it is everyone's concern. Everyone's is not just watching Ben; they are watching you. As he is making it very clear that you are his chosen bride" she stated smugly. I knew what she was trying to do; she was trying to scare me but it wasn't going to work.

"That's his choice" I stated as I tried to keep a tone from filling my voice.

"And not yours?" she asked sarcastically.

"I love Ben; I love him for him; that is all the matters" I told her proudly.

"Is it really?" she asked.

"It takes more than that to be a King's consort; you will learn the hard way" she stated smugly.

"Thank you for the advice" I replied.

"Oh there you are Dame Faery" I heard someone say. I looked away from Audrey and saw that Belle was now walking towards me and Audrey.

"Queen Belle" I said as I curtsied to her.

"I was just wondering whether I could speak to you for a moment" she said as she stood next to me. I knew that she had heard mine and Audrey's conversation and she was trying to save me from it.

"Of course" I said with a smile.

"Goodbye Princess Audrey" I said as I felt Belle link my arm.

"Goodbye" she stated and she turned and walked down the corridor.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Belle asked after she closed mine and Evie's bedroom door behind her.

"Yes" I said as I sat down on my bed.

"What's happened?" Evie asked as she sat up on her bed.

"I thought Ben was speaking to you" she said as she narrowed her eyes.

"I was until Audrey came looking for him to tell him that Adam wanted to speak to him" I said looking at her.

"Adam doesn't want to speak to him" Belle confirmed.

"Brilliant" I said sighing.

"Mal I need you to ignore what Audrey said. You are acting how are you meant to be; its Queen Leah and Audrey that aren't" Belle said as she sat next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"What did she say?" Evie said as she got up from her bed and sat next to me.

"She told me that I wasn't acting like the King's consort that I should be; that I am representing Ben and everyone is watching me" I explained.

"She also told me that I am going to learn the hard way on how to act appropriately and apparently it takes more than loving Ben to be his consort" I added.

"How would she know?" I asked bitterly as I looked down.

"She only wanted to be with him for the crown!" I spat.

"Sorry" I said as I looked up at Belle nervously.

"It's ok. Me and Adam thought that was the case; we hoped that Ben met someone better for him" Belle replied.

"And he has" she said as she smiled at me.

"Mal you are doing a lot better than anyone expected" she said as she stroked my shoulder.

"I think that Queen Leah and Audrey are both trying to push my patience; especially as she knows that I will know what she said in that meeting" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Well you are proving them wrong" Evie said as she slid her hand in mine.

"Good" I muttered.

"I just want to spend some time with Ben; but every time he goes to speak to me Audrey appears" I whined.

"I know it's hard; but I know you will both get through it" Belle said trying to reassure me.

"Yeah well the sooner we move on the better" I said.

"Yeah" Belle said.

"I'll leave you to it; you know where I am if either of you want to talk" Belle said as she slid her arm from my shoulder.

"Thank you" I said as she got up from my bed.

"Your welcome" she answered.

"Belle" I said as she went to open the door.

"Yes?" she said turning to look at me.

"Thanks for saving me" I replied.

"Anytime" she said with a smile and she quickly left the room; leaving me to reflect on today's events.

* * *

A little while later me and Evie both heard a knock on the door; we both looked at each other before I flung my head back onto my pillow. My eyes were starting to roll as tiredness started to set in.

"I'll get it" Evie said and I heard her get up from her bed.

"Hmmmm" I grunted back at her.

"Oh hello" I heard Evie say.

"Is Mal in here?" I heard Ben say.

"Yeah" I heard Evie say.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as I heard the door close. I stirred a little bit but didn't move at all until I felt Ben climb onto the bed and wrap his arms around my waist. I rolled over and looked at him and noticed that there was concern in his eyes.

"My mother told me what Audrey said to you" he said as he pulled me to him.

"I hoped she wouldn't" I said against his chest.

"Mal you don't believe any of that do you?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"Of course not; it will take a lot more than that to knock me" I said as I opened my eyes fully as sleep was starting to evade me.

"Good" he said as he stroked my side.

"I'll leave you guys to it" I heard Evie say.

"Thanks" Ben said as he quickly looked away from me. I heard the door close and I placed my hand on Ben's chest.

"Alone at last" he teased.

"Yeah; but for how long?" I asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't put it past Audrey to come storming in here" I added.

"She shouldn't" he said.

"She shouldn't do a lot of things but she does!" I snapped. I saw him purse his lips together and I started to feel guilty; I shouldn't be taking this out on Ben - it wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking it out on you" I said as I snuggled into his chest.

"Well it's partly my fault" he said.

"How?" I asked pulling away and looking up at him.

"Well I asked you to come on this tour" he said sadly. I pushed away from him and sat up so now my face was now inches away from his.

"Ben none of this is your fault; yes you asked me to come with you but the way that I am being treated has got nothing to do with you.

"So please don't feel guilty" I said as I stroked the right hand side of his face.

"Very hard not to when you are kept separate to me" Ben said sadly as he pouted.

"We will get through this Ben" I advised as I continued to stroke the right hand side of his face.

"Try not to worry" I said reassuringly.

"It will get easier" I added.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"And anyway-" I started.

"Tomorrow we move on to Aurora Castle then the day after that we are going to be heading for Skull Rock" I reminded him.

"Yeah" Ben repeated.

"I can't wait to explore" he said happily as I felt his left hand start to stroke my right side.

"Me neither" I agreed.

"It's a good thing I can now swim" I chuckled which made Ben laugh.

"What?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I can't wait to explore every part of this kingdom with you" he said lovingly.

"To see everything from the heights of Bald Mountain to the Wall of China" he added.

"To Faraway and Tridon's Bay" I finished for him.

"Yeah" he repeated for the third time.

"And we will do it together" he promised.

"Together" I repeated and I pressed my lips against his for a long and loving kiss. Normally it would have been the ache in our lungs that would have torn up apart however this time I heard a knock on the door. After we pulled apart me and Ben both sighed - us being alone could only last for so long.

"I'll get it" I muttered as I quickly untangled myself from Ben; I noted that Ben pouted at me doing this as I went and opened the door and I was surprised to see Belle standing there.

"Come in Belle" I said as I stepped to one side so she could step into the room.

"Thank you" she replied as she walked in. We both looked in Ben's direction and noticed that he was now sitting up smartly; he probably thought it would be best to sit up as we didn't know who was at the door.

"Ben I've come to take you back" Belle advised as I closed the door behind her.

"I see" Ben noted as he pursed his lips together.

"If Queen Leah finds out you've been here on Mal's bed she'll-" Belle started.

"Cause drama" I said cutting her off.

"We get it" me and Ben said together which made Belle chuckle.

"Is everything sorted?" she said as she looked towards me.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I feel better about everything" I advised.

"Thank you Belle" I finished.

"For before" I reminded her.

"You're very welcome" Belle said as she stepped towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Night night Dragon" I heard Ben say as he got up from my bed and walked towards me. I stepped away from Belle and stepped into Ben's arms and I started to snuggle into Ben's chest.

"Night night Beast" I replied lovingly as I looked up at him, I watched as Ben smiled down at me before he pressed a brief but loving kiss to my lips.

"Did I mention that I love you?" he flirted as he brushed his nose against mine.

"You may have mentioned it" I teased.

"Did I mention that I love you too?" I flirted back.

"You may have mentioned it" he teased as he mimicked my voice. Normally I would jab him for mimicking me but instead I winked at him which made him press another kiss against my lips.

"See you both tomorrow" I said to them both as Ben loosened his arms around my waist.

"Bye Mal" I heard Belle say as she opened the door and stepped out to give me and Ben another moment of privacy.

"Bye Mally" Ben said in a sing-song voice.

"Bye Benny" I said in the same tone. I heard Ben chuckle as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. As I went to sit back down on my bed I let my conversation with Audrey come back to the forefront of my mind and I made a decision. I didn't care what Audrey or Queen Leah thought of me; what mattered was what Ben and his family thought and this is what I was going to concentrate on.

* * *

 **P.S. Can any of see the link between this story and my 'Evil Urges' story? Sorry but I couldn't resist to include it.**


	8. South Riding Part Five

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient with me as I know there has been a delay in getting these chapters to you. I think seeing the D2 trailer has definitely has given me a boot up the backside. I know you will like this chapter as it was fun to write, also I do not own the lyrics used in this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _ **04/07/2018**_

The morning after I slowly and carefully crawled out of bed and stretched as I yawned; these long days and nights were already tiring me out. I knew that I would get used to it; this was my life now and I couldn't wait for it to start properly after the tour. I started to daydream about what life was going to be like after the tour then I heard Evie say my name which made me turn around to look at her as I was still stretching.

"Yes?" I replied as I stopped stretching.

"What's that?" Evie asked as she quickly jumped up from her bed.

"What's what?" I asked slowly as I watched as she started to walk quickly towards me.

"Come here" Evie said.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I tried to swat her hands away however I was unsuccessful and Evie managed to pull my vest up a little bit to reveal my stomach. I was about to question what she was going on about but then my body froze - _Evie has just seen Ben's love bites!_

"Mal you're bruised" Evie noted.

"Who did this?" she asked as she stroked my sides.

"Did Ben do this to you?" she snapped and I watched as an evil glint appeared in her eyes.

"Evie" I said as I stepped away from her and pulled my top down.

"He did didn't he?" she asked darkly.

"I'm going to kill him" she advised and she quickly turned and started to walk towards our bedroom door.

"Evie!" I shouted after her as I started to chase after her.

"Stop!" I begged.

"Let me explain" I stated as I managed to get in front of her and put both of my hands up to prevent her from leaving.

"There's nothing to explain!" she spat.

"You are reading too much into this" I advised.

"How?" she asked incredulously.

"Ben has obviously hurt you" she said as she balled her fists up. I loved how protective Evie was over me; just like I was very protective over her. But I had to stop her jumping to the wrong conclusion before she got out of our room and caused a scene.

"Evie" I said slowly and calmly as I slid my hands into hers.

"Stop this" I added.

"They are not bruises" I continued.

"They are love bites" I admitted nervously as I interlocked my fingers with hers.

"What?" she asked incredulously again as her eyes widened.

"They are love bites" I repeated.

"Oh" she said as she widened her eyes more.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Do you really think I would still be with Ben if he hit me?" I asked bluntly.

"No" Evie said shaking her head.

"Probably not" she added as she pulled her hands away from mine.

"But on your sides Mal" she sighed as she lifted my night vest up again and looked at Ben's handy work. In all honesty they had started to fade; however they were still noticeable enough for Evie to notice them.

"They normally go on your neck" Evie advised as she dropped my vest.

"Well I'm not going through that again!" I exclaimed.

"Anyway-" I started as I stepped away from her.

"These are my fault" I advised.

"How?" Evie asked.

"E!" I whined.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"You want to know about me and Ben like that?" I continued.

"I guess not" she quickly answered.

"Just on your sides is a bit strange" she advised. I sighed; I knew that Evie would want more of an explanation otherwise she would get the wrong end of the stick again.

"If I tell you you better not repeat it" I stated.

"Promise" she said as she quickly turned and sat down on my bed.

"I gave Ben a love bite on his chest and because I wouldn't let him tickle me I let him do this" I stated as I sat down next to her.

"So you give him one; he gives you two?" she asked as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"No" I confessed.

"Ben's got another one" I advised nervously as I started to fidget with my rings on right hand.

"Somewhere that no one will see" I advised and I couldn't help by grin as I started to remember giving Ben the second love bite.

"Where?" I heard Evie ask which broke my train of thought. I looked at Evie and I sighed; I started to feel a little bit bad about discussing this with Evie without Ben's knowledge. I would have to make sure that I told him - and that no one could overhear us and use this information against us.

"Here" I said as I pointed towards my groin when I had placed Ben's second love bite.

"Really?" Evie asked incredulously as her eyes widened.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I can't believe you did that to him" she added in shock.

"Well he seemed to love it" I dismissed smugly.

"Especially after what happened next" I added with a smirk.

"What happened?" Evie quickly asked.

"Well let's just say I was down there anyway" I hinted and I watched as Evie's eyes narrowed slightly before they quickly widened as she realised what I was trying to tell her.

"MAL!" she exclaimed which made me smirk again.

"Yeah well" I dismissed as I shrugged.

"I'm allowed" I said happily as I started to think about Ben.

"He's mine" I purred.

"So you both have been very active when you were away then?" she teased which stopped me thinking about Ben and return my gaze to Evie.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"We've made up for the time we are going to miss" I explained.

"As you can see we can't sleep in the same bed on tour as it might ruin our reputations" I added sourly.

"But that doesn't mean we can't resume when we get back home" I teased with a wink which made Evie giggle.

"I'm going to get ready" I said as I nodded towards the bathroom door.

"Ok" Evie said and I watched as she stood up then flung herself back onto her bed. I quickly collected all of my things together and walked into the bathroom; before Evie could question me on anything else.

* * *

"Hello" I heard Ben say as he was waiting for me outside of the dining room.

"Hello" I said in a sing-song voice as I stepped up to him.

"Can I have a quick word?" I muttered as he wrapped his left arm around my waist.

"In private" I added which made his eyes widen.

"Of course" Ben said and he quickly led me towards an alcove so we couldn't be overheard.

"What's wrong?" Ben quickly asked.

"Nothing" I said with a smile hoping that this would reassure him.

"I just needed to advise you of something that's all" I explained.

"I see" he noted.

"What?" he questioned.

"Evie knows" I admitted but started to get embarrassed so I stopped myself.

"Erm" I said nervously as I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

"About what?" Ben asked. I quickly stood on my tiptoes and put my mouth to his ear; there was no way I was going to say this out loud for fear that Queen Leah or Audrey would overhear.

"My love bites" I advised before placing my feet back onto the floor.

"How?" Ben muttered as his eyes widened.

"She saw them" I advised as I slid both of my hands on his chest as he tightened both of his arms around my waist.

"I see" he noted.

"So I had to explain them to her" I confessed nervously.

"Why?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"She wanted to come and kill you" I stated bluntly. I watched as Ben's eyes widened and I could tell that this thought scared him; there has been moments in the past when Evie has scared Ben. Yes this was because she was protecting me; and of course me and Ben both understood this but that still didn't stop Ben being scared.

"She thought that you had hurt me" I added.

"I see" he noted.

"She knows about yours as well" I confessed.

"Ok" he replied and I felt his arms tighten around my waist.

"It didn't feel right telling Evie without you knowing, I'm really sorry" I said sadly. I watched as Ben smiled down at me and he pulled me into a tight hug so my face was now pressed against his shoulder as his face snuggled into my hair.

"It's ok, I know there will be times when you need to talk to Evie about things" he said into my hair.

"I'm not mad" he said as he pulled away.

"Please don't think that" he stressed.

"Ok" I replied.

"I love you baby" Ben said lovingly as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I love you too Beastie" I replied with a toothy grin. I watched as Ben chuckled down at me before he pressed his lips against mine; I felt him pull away from me and we started to stare into each other's eyes as we heard a voice.

"Your Majesty" the voice said.

"Hello Princess Audrey" Ben said politely as we both turned our heads and we saw Audrey was stood there looking at us.

"Can I help?" Ben asked.

"We are waiting for you" she advised as she looked me and Ben up and down.

"To have breakfast" she added bluntly and I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't like the fact that I was hugging Ben.

"I see" Ben noted.

"Are you feeling ok Mal?" Ben said which made me look up at him; I went to pull one brow up in confusion but then it hit me. Ben told the Beauty's yesterday that I wasn't feeling very well so I couldn't attend their meeting. I hated the fact that he had lied to them but it meant that I was able to have some space away from both Queen Leah and Audrey.

"Erm" I muttered.

"Yeah" I lied.

"Good" Ben said happily.

"Let's go and eat" Ben said as he untangled his arms from around my waist and he slid his hand into mine and he led me into the room with Audrey quickly following behind us. We were then greeted with the same tables and I noticed that Audrey had a smug grin on her face as she started to walk towards her family.

"Hmm" Ben grunted.

"What?" I asked I looked up and noticed that Ben was scowling.

"I would prefer to sit with you" he advised.

"It's ok" I pressed with a small smile hoping that this would reassure him.

"You'll be back with me in an hour" I added.

"Go Ben" I stressed as I released his hand.

"It's fine" I pressed.

"Hmm" Ben grunted again in defeat. I knew that if he wanted to he could kick up a fuss; but we both know it wasn't worth the drama as we wouldn't hear the end of it.

"See you soon" Ben said lovingly before pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"See you soon" I said as I smiled at him. I then quickly sat down in my seat and I turned and watched as Ben took his seat and Audrey looked very happy sitting next to him. Audrey started to speak to Ben and I watched as he smiled at her before he looked back at me and he smiled when he noticed that I was looking at him. Ben winked at me and mouthed _'I love you'_ which made me grin so I winked back at him before I mouthed back _'I love you too'_. I knew that everyone had seen this exchange but I was past caring; Ben was right we shouldn't have to change who we are just because we were on tour.

* * *

After breakfast we then all got back into our limousines and travelled to History Island, this time we went over the Bridge of Beneficence and spent the day exploring the old ruins of History Island as our things were getting moved to Aurora Castle for the final ball this evening. Queen Leah had already hinted for an invitation to complete the full tour three times this morning and I don't know how but Ben had managed to tactful decline every attempt. So Queen Leah got the hint - for now! I knew that she would hint tonight and tomorrow; but I knew that Ben wouldn't allow for me to be treated like this for the next three month.

Again me and Ben were forced apart at lunch when we dined at Aurora Castle but I tried to not let this bother me; however Ben was showing it for the both of us. I even heard him make a comment to Queen Leah about it, who very conveniently ignored it. I was able to get a few minutes with Ben before Evie whisked me to our shared room to go and get ready for the final ball. This time I was wearing a baby pink ballroom dress with a dark blue sash with pink rhinestones sweeping down the dress.

Everything seemed to be going very well; we were warmly received by all the Beauty's, we ate our meal in high spirts and I enjoyed a couple of dances with Ben. However this was up until Queen Leah jumped in and managed to steal Ben away from me again so Audrey could dance with him. I couldn't believe the change in Audrey since the camping trip; I guessed I was very stupid to think that me and her could ever make amends.

"Mal" I heard a voice say and I looked up from watching Ben and Audrey dance and noticed that Belle was stood looking at me with a small smile on her face.

"Oh" I said as I quickly stood up and curtsied to her.

"I really hate the fact that you need to do that" she said sadly.

"I know" I advised as I looked back at Ben and Audrey.

"But as I am currently being reminded" I said looking back to Belle.

"I need to be made aware of my station" I said sourly.

"Mal" Belle said sadly.

"Please sit down Queen Belle" I stated as I sat back down in my seat.

"Thank you" she replied as she sat in Ben's seat next to me.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" I asked politely even though I knew what she had come to see me about. I knew that just like Ben both Belle and Adam were concerned about how I was; I knew they hated seeing me go through this but they couldn't make a scene.

"No" she advised.

"I just wanted to see how you are" she advised.

"I'm fine" I lied as I looked away from Belle.

"Mal" Belle stated as she took both of my hands in hers which made me look back at her.

"We have known each other long enough to not lie to each other" she advised as she stared into my eyes.

"I'm fine" I repeated.

"Mal I know this is bothering you" she urged.

"Of course it is Queen Belle" I muttered.

"Queen Leah is having my boyfriend dancing around with his ex-girlfriend and the whole kingdom is watching" I said sourly as I threw Ben and Audrey a look.

"And I can't do or say anything about it" I muttered as I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"And neither can Ben" I added as I didn't want her to think that I was mad at Ben as I wasn't.

"It's part of formality-" I started as I looked back at Belle.

"Formality" I laughed darkly.

"For him to dance with the Princesses of this kingdom" I continued.

"I knew this" I urged.

"I just didn't anticipate how much it would hurt" I said sadly.

"Oh Mal" Belle answered sadly.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Things will get better though" I said happily.

"We leave tomorrow evening as we need to head towards South Riding port" I reminded us both.

"Yeah" she said happily. I watched as Belle opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by a voice.

"Dame Faery" I heard as I looked up and I saw Carlos stood there proudly.

"Yes Sir De Vil" I repiled politely.

"Come with me" he instructed as reached his right hand out to me.

"Where?" I asked.

"Just come on Sis" Carlos chuckled.

"If you would excuse us both Queen Belle" I advised as I slowly stood up.

"Of course" she replied as I curtsied to her as Carlos bowed to her.

"Enjoy yourselves" she said happily as Carlos slid his hand into mine and he started to lead me towards the dancefloor. I didn't know what was going on but something didn't feel right. Jay was currently dancing with Jane, Doug was dancing Lonnie and Evie was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on?" I asked as Carlos led me next to the others, who were also close to Ben and Audrey.

"Let's just say-" he started.

"That you are going to like it" he finished with a large grin as we started to waltz slowly to the music. I knew that the song was due to come to an end so we continued to slowly waltz and I kept trying to figure out what on Auradon my friends were playing at.

"I will give you a hint though" Carlos offered as the song started to come to an end.

"Right?" I said slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Second year dance finals" he muttered.

"What?" I asked slowly as the song stopped then I heard the bandstand start to play a quick upbeat song.

 _"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter"_ I heard a familiar voice sing as we started to dance and I turned to notice that Evie was now singing with the bandstand.

"What on Auradon?' I muttered in shock.

"Let's just say-" Carlos repeated but stopped when Evie started belting out the next line as me and Carlos started to do the foxtrot with the others around Ben and Audrey.

 _"Life's candy and the sun's, a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud, to rain on my parade!"_ Evie sang as she started to really get lost into the song.

"We have our sisters back and we have ways and means of making things right" he added.

"I see" I noted.

"We are doing the partner change as well aren't we?" I asked slowly as I started to remember the routine for our second year dance finals.

"Maybe" Carlos said with a smirk.

 _"Don't tell me not to fly, i've simply got to. If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you!"_ Evie continued as she started to dance dramatically on stage.

"Audrey might not allow this" I muttered.

"Leave that to us" Carlos replied as we moved closer to Doug and Lonnie as Evie continued to sing.

 _"Who told you you're allowed, to rain on my parade!"_ Evie sang and Carlos quickly span me around and Doug caught my hands and pulled me close and we started to dance.

"Hello" Doug said happily and I noticed that over his shoulder that Ben looked very confused.

"Hello" I replied and we continued to dance.

 _"I'll march my band out, i'll beat my drum, and if I'm fanned out!"_ Evie continued as she winked at me as me and Doug danced past her.

 _"Your turn at bat, sir, at least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!"_ She continued as Doug started to lead me close to Jay so I started to guess that it was going to be him to make the switch for me and Audrey. _Did Ben know what was going on?_ I threw him a look and I noticed that he stole a look at Jay and he nodded so he must have now understood what was going on.

"So who chose the song?" I asked Doug.

"We all thought it was appropriate" Doug chuckled.

"You got that right" I laughed as we danced close to Jay.

 _"But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection, or freckle on the nose of life's complexion, the cinder or the shiny apple of its eye!"_ I heard Evie sing as Doug span me around and the next thing I knew I was in Jay's arms and he was dancing me away from Doug.

"Now I thought the day of schemes had passed" I teased.

"Well this one is justified" Jay chuckled.

"I see" I noted.

 _"I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, only can die once, right, sir?"_ Evie sang as the bandstand also started to kick it up a notch.

 _"Ooh, life is juicy, juicy, and you see, I gotta have my bite, sir!"_ Evie added as she started to do her trademark pose as we continued to dance around the dance floor.

"I don't think Audrey is going to let you get Ben away from her" I muttered.

"Oh she will" Jay stated.

"She won't want to cause a scene" he added gleefully as we started to dance towards Ben and Audrey.

 _"Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a commer, I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer!"_ Evie sang as she flung her right arm in the air.

"She's really going for it isn't she?" I teased.

"Yeah" Jay chuckled.

"She's very protective over you, just like us all" Jay said lovingly as he span us around.

 _"Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!"_ Evie continued as dropped her right arm back to her hip.

 _"I'm gonna live and live now, get what I want, I know how, one roll for the whole show bang, one throw, that bell will go clang!"_ Evie chanted as me and Jay made our way closer to Ben. I noticed that he winked at Ben and then grinned down at me.

"Here you go!" He muttered.

 _"Eye on the target and wham! One shot, one gun shot, and BAM!"_ Evie sang as Jay quickly span me around and I felt Ben's hands grab mine and he pulled me close to him.

"Oh hello" Ben teased which made me grin.

 _"Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!"_ Evie sang gleefully as Ben started to lead me away from Audrey and Jay. I could hear Audrey put up a fight but then she quickly stopped - Jay must have been right. There was no way that Audrey would embarrass herself or her family by causing a scene. However I knew that there was going to be backlash for this - Queen Leah was going to think that I was behind this.

"Hello" I chuckled.

 _"I'll march my band out! I'll beat my drum! And if I'm fanned out!"_ I heard Evie sing slowly as I stared into Ben's eyes.

"Someone keen to get Audrey away from me" Ben chuckled.

"Always" I chuckled back as Ben span me around.

"However I know you are not going to believe me-" I started as Ben pulled me back to him.

 _"Your turn at bat, sir! At least I didn't fake it!"_ Evie chanted smugly as she watched me and Ben dance.

"But this has nothing to do with me, our friends seemed to take this into their own hands" I advised as Ben smiled down at me.

 _"Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it! Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a commer!'_ Evie continued as she started to bop on the spot.

"I see" Ben noted.

 _"I simply gotta march! My heart's a drummer!"_ Evie said as she stood proudly to prepare herself to finish the song.

"What good friends we have" he teased as we both span around.

 _"Nobody, no, nobody is gonna rain on my parade!"_ Evie sang as she rose her right arm from her hip up in the air as she nailed the final note. When as she finished the room went silent for a few seconds before we all separated from each other and the room exploded into clapping and cheering. I watched as Evie's face started to go red with embarrassment as the crowd started to roar in appreciation. I couldn't help but grin at her as I watched as she curtsied to the crowd before she gestured towards the bandstand and they all stood up and bowed. It then went near enough silent as we all started to talk amongst ourselves before we heard a voice.

"What on Auradon was that?" Queen Leah snapped as she quickly walked towards Evie.

"How allowed you to do that girl?" She snapped as she pointed at Evie, I watched as Evie started to look panic stricken so me and Ben both stepped towards her.

"Excuse me!" I snappped which made Queen Leah turn around slowly and she glared at me.

"If you must know-" Ben started but was cut off by a voice.

"It was me!" A voice confessed and we all turned around in shock to see Princess Aurora standing there with Prince Phillip stood proudly next to her.

"Princess Aurora!" Queen Leah exclaimed as she quickly stepped towards her daughter.

"This wasn't planned!" She snapped.

"I know it wasn't" Princess Aurora said dismissively. I had to purse my lips together to stop grinning at the fact that Princess Aurora had just public shown that her mother wasn't the only Beauty that could arrange things.

"But I liked it" she said ignoring her mother's glare as she stepped towards Evie.

"Thank you Evie, you were superb" she said with a smile.

"I think I speak for everyone in this room-" she started as she looked at the crowd and we all started clapping and cheering again.

"We really enjoyed that, and I thank you again" she finished when we stopped clapping and cheering.

"Thank you Princess Aurora" Evie said as he quickly curtsied to Princess Aurora.

"We will talk about this later" Queen Leah warned her daughter before she quickly stormed out of the room.

"I bet we will" I heard Princess Aurora mutter which made me giggle.

"Dame Faery" she directed when she heard my giggle.

"Yes?" I said nervously in case I had just upset her.

"Can we speak please?" She asked as she stepped towards me.

"In private" she added as she threw a look towards Ben.

"Of course" I advised and we both walked off to a nearby alcove so we couldn't be overheard.

"Is something wrong?" I asked nervously. I had never been on my own with Aurora and I didn't know whether this was a good thing or not that she wanted to speak to me on my own.

"No" she quickly said.

"Well I hope not" she added.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I questioned.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you about something" she advised as she took both of my hands in hers and she gave them a gentle squeeze.

"You and his Majesty leave tomorrow and I thought now would be the best time-" she started as she looked down to the floor.

"I see" I noted.

"What would you like to talk about?" I wondered.

"I want to apologise for my family's behaviour on your trip" she stated which made my eyes widen. _Princess Aurora wanted to apologise for the way that her mother and daughter had been treating me! This was a very big deal! A very big deal indeed! I would have had never imagined that I would have this conversation with Aurora; it was no offence to her it just seemed that Queen Leah led the Beauty's so I thought they all thought the same._

"It's quite uncalled for and me and my husband are very embarrassed about it" she admitted sadly.

"I didn't want you to leave thinking that me and Prince Phillip condone my mother's or daughter's behaviour" she went on to say as she looked up at me.

"And believe me when I say-" she started again.

"I will be having a word with both of them" she promised.

"Thank you Princess Aurora" I replied as I turned my hands over and took her hands in mine and squeezed them.

"That means a great deal to me to hear you say that; all I want is to build bridges with your family. I mean it when I say I don't mean any of you any malice; I know our families have a history but I would like to leave it all in the past" I said sincerely.

"Me too" she replied with a small smile.

"Thank you Dame Faery" she added happily.

"I appreciate that" she said.

"I'll leave you to the rest of your evening" she advised as she let go of my hands.

"You too" I replied and I watched as she turned to leave.

"Princess Aurora" I said as I placed my hand onto her right shoulder to stop her from leaving. I saw this as a perfect opportunity to start to build bridges and I couldn't turn it down.

"Yes Dame Faery?" she replied politely as she turned back to me.

"If you would like-" I started.

"You don't have to agree" I offered in case my suggestion put her in an awkward situation.

"We could spend some time together" I offered with a smile.

"When I come back from the tour" I added.

"I think that is a very good idea" she said with a large grin. _If I could make amends with Aurora then I would take that as a victory as it was her that my mother mainly targeted._

"I'll be in touch" I advised and I watched as Princess Aurora nodded, turned and quickly left - no doubt to go and look for her mother or daughter.

"Something wrong?" Ben asked as he walked back up to me.

"No" I advised.

"It would seem that not all Beauty's are against me" I added as I looked up at Ben.

"I see" he noted.

"I kinda knew that" he advised with my favourite cute smile.

"Me too" I replied.

"But it meant a great deal to hear it though" I added.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"Princess" Ben said as he bowed at me.

"Yes" I giggled.

"Your Majesty" I added as I curtsied to him.

"As this is the last ball in South Riding-" he started.

"Yes?" I replied.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as he offered me his right arm.

"I thought you would never ask" I chuckled as I slid my hand onto his arm and he led me back to the dance floor to enjoy a night that had no more interruptions from Queen Leah and Audrey. I had come to accept that I was never going to build bridges with Queen Leah or Audrey. However if I could build bridges with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip I felt that this was a victory - as two out of four isn't bad.

* * *

 **P.S. I don't know whether you guys want to know this but hey ho! When I was writing this story I came across the glee version (please don't judge) of 'Don't Rain On My Parade' on my phone and it got me out of my writers block for this chapter. So I don't know whether it will help you to imagine how this scene was in my head by listening to that version on the song. Just a pointless piece of information I thought I would tell you. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.  
**


	9. South Riding Part Six

**Hey guys, I hope you have liked our journey through South Riding. I know there has been a lot of twists and turns but South Riding was never going to be straight forward was it? Sorry for the delay for these chapters but I wanted to stick to my plan and post constituencies together. Fingers crossed I should be able to move quicker through this story as more happens in certain areas than others. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 ** _05/07/2018_**

The morning after me and Ben were greeted to a very frosty scene when we walked hand in hand into the dining room; Queen Leah was sat in her seat and when her eyes landed on me they narrowed. I swore I heard her sigh when Princess Aurora waved at me and I smiled and waved at her as Ben pushed my chair behind me. I then watched as Ben dropped into the seat next to me and it was at the point that I noticed that there wasn't any name placings. This made me think that Princess Aurora must have had a word with her mother and I couldn't help but look over to Ben's parents and the Beauty's. Prince Phillip was engrossed in conversation with Adam and Belle was now talking to Aurora. However Queen Leah and Audrey were sat watching me and Ben. I immediately dropped my gaze down and picked my knife and folk up to start eating my breakfast.

"Everything ok Pumpkin?" Ben asked sincerely which made me look up at him.

"Of course" I advised with a small smile.

"I don't think someone is very happy that royal formality has been broken" I muttered as I started to eat my breakfast.

"How?" Ben asked.

"Aren't royals meant to sit together?" I questioned.

"Mal" Ben said disapprovingly.

"Ben" I said in the same tone.

"I'm not going to answer your question" he stated.

"Instead I'll ask you a question" he offered.

"Ok" I replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Who does royal formality dictate I dine with?" he asked cheekily as he started to eat a piece of his toast.

"Touché" I chuckled as I started to cut up my sausages, eggs and bacon up that was on my plate.

"Mal" I heard Ben say.

"Aha" I replied as I looked up at him.

"Come here" he chuckled as smiled at me.

"I am here" I teased.

"No like this" he said as Ben brought his face close to mine and he pressed a brief kiss to my lips.

"I see" I noted after he pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked as I winked at him as I heard someone drop cutlery at the other end of the room. I would put any amount of money on that it was Queen Leah; she was probably one of two (the other one being her granddaughter) in this room that would disapprove of Ben kissing me. My mind then reminded me of what Ben told me on my first night of being in South Riding - _why should we have to change who we are because we were constantly being watched?_

"For being you" he purred.

"I see" I noted.

"Well I guess-" I started as I leaned closer to him.

"That this is for being you" I finished before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips. After we pulled away we both then stared at each other for a few seconds before we started to smile at each other.

"We best stop" I teased as I looked down at my breakfast and readjusted myself back in my seat.

"Why?" I heard Ben ask which made me look up at him.

"I think Queen Leah will have a heart attack" I muttered.

"So?" Ben flirted as he slid his left hand onto my knee as he brought his face close to me so he could mutter into my ear.

"That means we can't give them a show then?" he purred.

"Benjamin!" I exclaimed as I slid my hand under the table and interlocked my fingers with his.

"I'm only kidding" he stated bluntly with a cheeky smile.

"I would never allow anyone to see us like that" he started.

"Let alone-" he started but was cut off by a cold and dark voice.

"Your Majesty" we heard which made us both look up and notice a very stern looking Queen Leah standing in front of our table.

"Queen Leah" Ben said politely as he smiled up at her.

"Good morning" he added with his trademark smile.

"Good morning" she replied politely.

"It's sad that it's your last day with us" she added as she continued not to acknowledge my presence.

"It is" Ben agreed.

"We all have enjoyed our stay" he asked which made me squeeze his hand.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Ben added as he squeezed my hand back.

"You're welcome" she answered before we fell into an even more quiet and awkward silence.

"Is there anything I can help you with Queen Leah?" Ben enquired.

"I just wondered whether you gave any thought to what we discussed-" she said as she threw me a look and I could tell that she loved the fact that I didn't know what she was talking about.

"In private" she stated as she looked back at Ben.

"Yes" Ben confirmed.

"I have given it a lot of thought actually" he advised.

"And?" she prompted.

"I will get back to you; I want to make sure that I have considered everything before making my decision" he explained.

"I see" she noted.

"Well maybe if we were able to have another meeting" she stated and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I now knew why Queen Leah had come to speak to Ben - she wanted to have the opportunity to hint yet again for an invite to stay on the tour. Thankfully Ben was always tactful and was able to keep Queen Leah at bay - my worry was how many times was he going to be able to say no before she managed to find a way of getting him to agree.

"Maybe tomorrow" she hinted sincerely.

"I'm unable to do that" Ben stated as his face dropped.

"We are travelling tomorrow" he advised.

"I know, I was just wondering-" she started.

"I appreciate that Queen Leah" Ben said cutting her off. I watched as Queen Leah's face lit up at the prospect that she might have finally got her way and I nervously squeezed Ben's hand before he continued.

"But every constituency needs my individual attention" he advised which made Queen Leah's face drop.

"I have made notes, been in discussion with your family" he continued.

"I will get my staff to book a meeting upon my return" he finished.

"I see" she noted.

"I will return back to my breakfast" she advised sourly.

"Ok" Ben replied.

"See you" he stated.

"See you" she replied and she quickly turned and started to walk back to her seat.

"What was that all about?" I asked as Ben dropped my hand and picked up his knife and folk when Queen Leah was a safe distance away.

"Apart from her trying to join us on the tour again" I muttered.

"She wants to bring some old fashioned rule back in the charter" Ben advised as he started to cut up his bacon and sausages.

"Right" I said slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Some part of the chivalry act" Ben said dismissively as he shrugged before taking a bite out of a piece of bacon.

"I think it was amended however I would need to look at the charter; but I can't change anything without the whole council's involvement" Ben continued to explain.

"I see" I noted.

"Does it not bother you if Queen Leah is asking for it though?" I muttered. If Queen Leah wanted it then it had to be something bad; I even had a gut feeling that it had something to do with me and Ben.

"Slightly" Ben asked as he looked up at me.

"But this isn't the same time as when she was our age" he stated.

"Things are different" he added.

"But don't worry about this baby" he said with a small smile.

"I will look at it before making a decision" he promised as he continued to eat his breakfast as I picked my knife and folk back up.

"If she is trying anything I will put a stop to it" he muttered.

"Ok baby" I replied and I looked up and I noticed that Queen Leah was staring at me and Ben. I gulped to myself as I quickly looked back down to my food - this only confirmed my gut feeling. Whatever Queen Leah wanted with this act it looks like that she was trying to cause more trouble for me and Ben; I felt my head start to ache as my stomach started to tighten. Fingers crossed that Ben would be able to stop her; I knew that I was always going to get trouble from Queen Leah I just didn't like the feeling knowing that something was always going to happen.

* * *

"Not long left here guys" Ben said happily after the door closed behind him on his limousine. Thankfully after breakfast we all climbed into our separate cars; I was actually surprised that Queen Leah didn't railroad Ben into sitting with her. She had made her presence very known on this trip and to be honest I couldn't wait until we got this day over and done with. Around four this evening we were going to South Riding port and we were going to embark for our short trip to Skull Rock. It would be nice not to feel suffocated and be able to not worry about mine and Ben's actions as much. Yes I would always worry but Queen Leah always made me worry more.

"Thankfully" Jay said sarcastically as the car pulled away.

"Jay!" I wined as I looked up at him. I know that how I was treated (in fact how part of our group was treated by Queen Leah was hard for us) affected all of our friends as they didn't like to see me upset. But as Jay was like a brother to me he had to hold his tongue on many occasions and I knew that he couldn't wait to leave as well.

"Come on Mal" Jay stated as he rolled his eyes.

"You can't lie to me and tell me that you are not looking forward to broad our boat tonight" he said as he pulled one brow up inquisitively.

"Well-" I started as I tried to think of a diplomatic answer.

"No" I said slowly as I continued to struggle to find a response.

"The change in scenery will be nice" I quickly added.

"Nice save nerd!" Jay snapped sarcastically.

"Whatever knucklehead!" I puffed.

"Behave you two!" Evie snapped. Me and Jay quickly smirked at each other; Jay winked at me and I knew exactly what to do as we both liked to wind Evie up.

"Yes mother" we said together in a sing-song voice.

"Ooh!" Evie puffed.

"I hate it when you two do that" she wined which made me and Jay laugh.

"Evie" I heard Ben say which made look up at him.

"Aha" she replied.

"Thank you for your performance last night; you were phenomenal" Ben said sincerely.

"Thank you" Evie answered and when I looked over to her I noticed that her cheeks had gone a deep shade of pink.

"You're welcome" she muttered.

"Queen Leah's face was a picture" Carlos noted.

"Yeah" Jane added.

"Especially when Aurora walked off with Mal" Lonnie noted.

"She didn't seem very happy with that" she added.

"What did she want anyway Mal?" Evie asked as she looked up at me.

"What?" I asked as I came back to the conversation. In all honesty I was listening to what they were saying; but I was concentrating on my stomach still aching and churning.

"What did Aurora want last night?" Evie repeated.

"Oh that" I said as my eyes widened. I was actually surprised that Evie didn't ask me last night; but when we both got to our beds we were so tired and fell asleep almost instantly.

"She wanted me to know that she and Prince Phillip don't condone how Leah and Audrey have been treating me" I advised.

"Really?" she asked incredulously as everyone's faces dropped at this information.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"So not all Beauty's are bad" Carlos noted.

"Apparently not no" I replied. This made my mind go onto Queen Leah and my body involuntarily went rigid as both the pain in my head and stomach started to build up. Out the corner of my eye I saw that Ben noticed me doing this and he dropped my hand and wrapped his left arm around my waist and he pulled me to him so my face was now against his chest.

"Is something wrong?" he muttered.

"No" I muttered back.

"You sure?" he pressed and when I looked up I could tell that he knew that there was something going on.

"Positive" I lied. _I did feel bad about not telling Ben about me not feeling well but I felt that I didn't need to bother him with it - I could deal with this myself._

"Ok" he replied.

"As long as you are sure?" he offered in case I wanted to tell him.

"Yeah" I said and I snuggled into his chest as we continued our journey to Goodly Point.

* * *

When we arrived in Goodly Point, which is a little coastal village on the eastern coast of South Riding, we were warmly welcomed by a large and loud crowd. Again I stood next to Ben's parents as Ben greeted his people and I couldn't help but be proud of my man; he was the king that this kingdom needs and I was proud to be by his side through off all of this.

After Ben gave his speech we then explored the town with Queen Leah proudly telling us everything that we needed to know and some of the information I was sure that we didn't. All the way through our trip I tried to make sure that I didn't offend Queen Leah any further; however she still threw me the occasional look. I felt a lot happier with the situation after Aurora's conversation but I still hated the tension between me and Queen Leah; but I had come to terms with the fact that we were never going to get on.

What annoyed me was that I thought I had got somewhere with Audrey after the camping trip; but since I had arrived here it seemed as if we were working from square one again. She was obviously working under her grandmother's influence and she loathed the bones off me. She obviously thought that Ben should still be with her; I was just going to have to find a way of coping with both Queen Leah's and Audrey's behaviour. I thought I had found a way to deal with it but with leaving college it appeared that I would have to spend more time with them now so I would have to speak to Ben, Adam and Belle to see what else I could do.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say as he stood quite close to me. We were now exploring the ruins of Tangleton Cathedral; I was taking photos and really enjoying myself and getting lost in the moment. I knew that Ben was watching me and I swore I heard him chuckle at me a couple of times but I continued with what I was doing. I also noted that Audrey was not too far away; I hated that I couldn't speak to Ben properly. I just kept telling myself that we wouldn't be with them for much longer - I only had an afternoon to endure.

"Yes Ben" I replied and I couldn't help pull one brow up in confusion. Ben looked upset and confused and I didn't know why - _had I done something to upset him and not realised it?_

"Can I have a word?" he muttered.

"Yeah" I replied and Ben led me off to one side as the others continued to look through the ruins.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would tell me" he stated.

"Pardon?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Mal you know that me and you can sense when something is wrong with each other" he muttered as he stepped closer to me.

"Yes" I agreed.

"Ben you are worrying over nothing" I said trying to reassure him. There was no way I was going to tell Ben about my emotion imbalance; if he knew he would freak! I didn't want Queen Leah to know about my emotion imbalances - _Lucifer only knows what she would do with that information!_

"Am I?" he asked.

"Please don't lie to me" he begged as he took both of my hands in his.

"I'm not" I pressed.

"Mal" he said bluntly.

"Ben-" I started but I then noticed that Audrey had noticed that we were both on our own.

"What makes you think there is something wrong?" I asked.

"You've been quiet" He advised.

"I feel as if you are mad with me" he said sadly.

"Ben" I said sadly.

"How can you think that?" I asked.

"I am not mad at you Ben please don't think that" I confirmed as I stepped closer to him.

"Well I know there is something bothering you" he pressed.

"Mal please" he begged.

"You know I'll worry about you" he said lovingly as he started to stare into my eyes as he stroked his fingers on his right hand down my left cheek.

"I know" I replied.

"And that is not what I want" I added.

"And anyway-" I started.

"You promised you wouldn't worry" I reminded him as I slid my hands onto his chest.

"Well that's hard when I feel like my soul mate is upset" he said as he pouted as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And your breeding mate" I muttered.

"Oi!" he teased as he pulled me into a hug so now my face was now against his chest.

"Letting my secret out" he muttered.

"No one heard baby" I muttered back defending myself as I looked up at him.

"Hmph!" he puffed as he pulled a funny face at me.

"Come here Beastie" I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck; I was just about to press a kiss against his lips but I was stopped when I heard a voice.

"Your Majesty" Audrey said as she stepped towards us.

"On queue" I grumbled as I stepped away from Ben and we both untangled our arms from each other.

"Yes Princess Audrey" Ben said politely as he looked at her.

"We need to leave" she advised and me and Ben both looked up and noticed that everyone was starting to crowd together to leave.

"We have a long drive back to Auroria Priory" she advised.

"I see" Ben noted.

"Let's go" Ben said as he slid his right hand into my left.

"Would you like to travel with us?" Audrey asked hopefully.

"I would like to decline" Ben said politely which made Audrey's face drop.

"I have some family matters to attend to so I need to travel with my parents" he lied as we started to walk back to our group.

"And Mal" I heard her say under her breath.

"What was that Princess Audrey?" Ben snapped as he turned to look at her.

"I noted that Mal would be with you" she stated boldly.

"Yes" Ben confirmed.

"Because Mal is my family Audrey, you know this" Ben said and he pulled me away from Audrey and we walked up to our gang. I could tell that Queen Leah wasn't happy with Ben's exchange with Audrey but I was past carrying; _you just have a few hours left_ I kept telling myself _you can do it!_

* * *

It was a long four hour drive up to Aurora Priory; and thankfully I was snuggled into Ben for the most of it. Ben always made my symptoms subside and I knew that at some point he was going to find out and he would be upset with me. But I tried not to concentrate on this for now; I needed to contend with the stomach cramps, dizziness, headaches and blurred vision. By the time we arrived at Aurora Priory my symptoms had subsided but after Ben had led me into the dining room and I saw the name placings again I felt my stomach twinge.

"Name placings again" I muttered.

"I see" Ben noted.

"Hmmmm" he purred as he pursed his lips together.

"Ben just leave it" I muttered as I placed my left hand onto his chest.

"Let's not leave South Riding antagonising Queen Leah; we leave in a few hours. What is one meal separate?" I said dismissively. Ben looked down at me and he stared into my eyes; I could tell that he wanted to do something but the last thing I wanted was a scene just before we had to leave.

"Ok" Ben said as he sighed. Ben then pulled my seat out and I sat down and he pushed my chair in for me; he quickly pressed a kiss to my cheek and he turned and left. I threw a smile at Lonnie who was sat opposite at me and out the corner of my eye I noticed that Ben had sat down and Audrey was walking up to him.

"Actually-" I heard Ben start.

"Stop Princess Audrey" he said and he gestured her to stand still.

"Dame Faery!" Ben called which made me slowly turn and look towards him. I had no idea what Ben was doing; I just hoped that he wasn't going to cause a scene.

"Yes Your Majesty!" I called back politely as I noticed that Evie's face started to drop into panic.

"Can you come here please?" he instructed.

"Of course" I answered.

"I told him to leave it" I muttered as I stood up and I heard as Evie chuckled. I offered her a small smile before turning and quickly walked up to Ben; as I did this my stomach started to churn. Everyone's eyes were on me and I started to feel my heart pound through my chest; especially when I saw Queen Leah's eyes narrow at me.

"Yes your Majesty" I said as I curtsied to Ben.

"Princess Audrey I am afraid I need Dame Faery to sit next to me" Ben directed at Audrey. I watched as her eyes widened and I watched as Queen Leah's face drop into distain.

"Erm" I muttered.

"Your Majesty" I said nervously as I started to fidget with the rings on my left hand.

"Please?" he asked.

"I don't mean to cause any disruption" I stated nervously.

"You're not" Ben said with a small smile.

"Your Majesty" Queen Leah said sternly.

"Yes Queen Leah" Ben said politely.

"There are name placings" she reminded him.

"Yes" Ben answered.

"I did indeed notice them" he advised.

"However Queen Leah there has been a breech in royal formality" he continued.

"Has there?" she asked innocently.

"How?" she asked.

"Mother!" Princess Aurora said sternly. I watched as Queen Leah shared a stern look with her daughter; I started to panic. I didn't want to make things worse so I thought of the only thing that would make things better.

"I'll go and eat with my friends" I advised.

"No!" Ben said which made me freeze.

"Please sit" he said as he stood up and pulled the chair out next to him.

"If that is what the King wants" I said nervously as I sat in the seat.

"It is" Ben advised as he pushed my chair in before he sat back into his seat.

"I want my consort by my side" Ben said as he took my right hand in both of his.

"Where she belongs?" he finished proudly before he kissed my hand. I smiled at him but when I saw Queen Leah's stern gaze my face dropped.

"Audrey go and sit with your friends" I heard Princess Aurora advise her daughter.

"Yes Mother" Audrey said and I watched as Audrey turned and left and she sat down in my seat between Evie and Jay. When I looked back towards Ben I noted that Queen Leah was looking at me; and if looks could kill I probably would be dead.

"Your Majesty" Queen Leah started.

"Yes Queen Leah" Ben replied.

"I just wanted to say thank you for your time these last couple of days" she said politely.

"You're welcome Queen Leah" Ben answered.

"Thank you for having my friends and family" he added.

"You're welcome" she responded.

"It's a shame that our time together has to end this evening" she said and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. I knew exactly what Queen Leah was doing; she attempting yet again to accompany us on the tour. I had to admire her gift for persistence.

"Yes it is" Ben replied.

"Unless-" she started.

"Unless?" Ben prompted.

"You would like to extend our time together?" she asked sincerely.

"That would be lovely Queen Leah" Ben said which made her face light up.

"However-" he started which made her face drop.

"I have already explained that the reason for this tour is so every constituency has my individual time when I visit; it wouldn't be fair" Ben advised.

"Do you suggest I bring the whole kingdom with us after I visit them?" he asked rhetorically.

"No" she said sadly.

"Not at all" she added.

"I do appreciate everything that you have done for me these last couple of days but it is our time to move on" Ben explained.

"I see" she noted and she let the subject drop for the rest of the dinner; but I knew that there was always going to be a catch.

* * *

After a very awkward final dinner; we all then went into our limousines again and we drove to South Riding port. I know I shouldn't feel this way as I had to be patient and enjoy every part of this tour; but I really couldn't wait to get out of South Riding. I know I had Olympus to get through but that shouldn't be so bad; I can deal with Aphrodite - Queen Leah was always going to be more problematic.

After we arrived I noticed that the Beauty's were already stood waiting to bid us farewell as the crowd clapped, cheered and waved at us. I let my trademark smile spread across my face as we made our way towards the Beauty's. As I did this I looked at the boat waiting for us at the port and I couldn't help but widen my eyes at the sight of it. It was one of the most beautiful boats I had ever seen, it had a sleek white and fiberglass modern style. It was more than a hundred feet long with many windows litterings it's sides; and it's name (The Auradon Rose) painted on the side. When Ben told me about this boat he assured me that there were enough bedrooms to cater to us all. However we would have to share; apart from Ben who had his bedroom and office separate to everyone else. I started to feel excited as I couldn't wait to explore the boat and move on from South Riding and onto our next adventure. Apparently Ben had just bought this top of the range boat; and he told me privately the day before leaving for the tour that maybe we could have a quarantine lockdown on the boat which made me smirk at him.

"We bid you farewell; and thank you for everything" Ben said fondly which brought me back to reality. Me and Ben quickly and graciously said goodbye to Queen Leah, Princess Aurora and Princess Phillip; everything was civil until I got to Audrey.

"Princess Audrey" I said politely as I curtsied.

"Mal" Audrey puffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Audrey!" Princess Aurora snapped. I watched as Audrey threw her mother a pleading look before she looked back at me.

"Dame Faery" she amended before she awkwardly curtsied to me.

"Thank you" I said politely and Ben slid his hand into mine and he led me onto the boat without another backwards glance as the rest of our party said their goodbyes.

"We are finally moving on my love" Ben finally said as we stood next to the railings hand in hand as we watched the others.

"It would appear so your Majesty" I replied sincerely as I looked up at him with a small smile.

"You know I find it funny when you call me that" he chuckled when he turned and looked down at me.

"I know but I need to when we are in public" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"Anyway-" I started as I started to feel playful.

"There's one place you like me calling you it" I muttered as I playfully shoved him.

"Where?" Ben asked and I winked at him.

"Oh?" Ben said as his eyes widened and he dropped my hand and he quickly wrapped his left arm around my waist.

"Yeah my love" he purred as he pushed his face close to mine before brushing his nose against my cheek. I giggled at him as I felt his arm tighten around my waist before he pressed a kiss against my right cheek.

"Be good Beastie" I warned him as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Why?" Ben said as he pulled his face away from mine.

"People are watching" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah" he said sarcastically.

"Well we aren't doing anything that bad" he dismissed as he pulled me close to him so my head was against his chest.

"No" I agreed.

"But everyone can see" I added.

"Of course Dame Faery" Ben said and he dropped my waist and stepped away from me. I didn't mean for him to step away from me completely and I was about to tell him this; however I was stopped as I watched as Ben quickly bowed to me. I chuckled and rolled my eyes and slowly curtsied to him; I heard Ben chuckle and as he stepped back towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist we heard a voice.

"What are you two doing?" Queen Belle asked as she stepped up to us, with Adam following behind her.

"Fooling around Queen Belle" I advised as I smiled.

"Your Majesty" I heard Queen Leah say as she also stepped on the boat. I wrapped my arm around Ben's waist and I started to panic - _why was Queen Leah stepping on the boat? Surely she wasn't coming with us?_

"Yes Queen Leah can I help you with something?" Ben replied politely.

"Yes" she advised.

"I have some paperwork for you to look at" she said as she went to hand Ben a folder. I had to resist the urge to pull one brow up in confusion - _why had she not given Ben this before now?_

"I see" Ben noted as he took the folder from Queen Leah.

"Thank you" he said.

"I'll be in touch" he advised.

"Yes" Queen Leah stated.

"Well it would appear-" she started.

"That we will be seeing much more of each other in the future" she said slowly as she looked me up and down.

"That would be correct" Ben replied which made Queen Leah look back at him.

"Goodbye Queen Leah" Ben said with his trademark smile.

"Thank you again for everything" he repeated.

"You're welcome" she said.

"Goodbye Dame Faery" she said sincerely.

"Goodbye Queen Leah" I said and I quickly stepped out of Ben's arm and curtsied to her. I watched as Queen Leah quickly nodded in my direction and she turned and left without another backwards glance.

"What's that?" I asked as I nodded to the folder as Ben wrapped his arm back around my waist.

"I have no idea" Ben advised as he looked down at the folder.

"I'll add it with the rest and look at it later" he advised.

"Let me put it in my room and then we can have some time together" he added.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. I didn't mean it to sound like it did - I just expected Ben to be very busy all the way through this tour.

"Really Princess" he said lovingly as he dropped my waist and he slid his hand into mine and he started to lead me towards his room and to some much needed time together.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

 _"I hate that woman!" A voice roared from the top of Bargain Castle. Her eyes were glued to the screen as she watched the royal party board their boat to embark for Skull Rock._

 _"And it would appear-" she started as she started to smirk._

 _"So does my daughter" she chuckled gleefully._

 _"She is in the prime position to finish my work!" she spat as she balled her fists up in anger._

 _"And what does she do?" She snapped sarcastically._

 _"She lets them walk all over her!" She roared._

 _"Pathetic!" She spat on the floor._

 _"Mal you stupid girl!" Maleficent said as she scolded her daughter. Yes she may not still after all this time understand why her daughter turned good but even Maleficent could see that some things never change when it come to her family and the Beauty's._


	10. Skull Rock

**Hey guys, thank you for your continued support on this story; I am trying to get better at getting these chapters to you. I'm glad you guys liked my South Riding chapters; let's see what else this tour has in store for Ben and Mal. You will probably notice that the chapter lengths in this story are going to go up and down; just to make you aware. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Mal?" I heard Ben say which broke me out of my train of thought. Our yacht had just left the Beauty's at port and as the yacht slowly and calmly moved away Ben led me towards his bedroom.

"Mal" Ben repeated after I didn't answer him.

"Yes" I finally replied.

"I was asking you something" Ben chuckled as he threw Queen Leah's paperwork onto his desk.

"Oh right" I answered.

"Sorry I got distracted by this room" I advised.

"I guessed" Ben chuckled again as he started to walk towards me as I looked around the room once more. The room was quite a spacious room, with enough room for Ben to have both his office and bedroom in it. On one side of the room there was a wall full of glass that over looked the front of the yacht; thankfully there were dark blue curtains as I knew that me and Ben would be in here together at one point and I didn't want anyone to see what we might be get up to. I couldn't help but get lost looking out of the windows knowing that at some stage the view from the sunset would be beautiful from this window. I then looked around the room and noticed the large king size bed covered in blue and gold satin sheets and I also noted that Ben had placed one of my paintings above his bed. I couldn't help but smile at it; it was a painting that I had done of me, Ben, Belle and Adam. Ben loved it as he said that it was his family. It was hung up in his bedroom at one point; however I have painted a few like this in the past and I didn't know where Ben had put them all. The walls were painted royal blue with gold fixtures in the traditional style of the house of Beast colour scheme and I noticed that Ben had a large wooden desk on the other side of the room.

"What would you like to do?" Ben asked as he stood in front of me.

"Erm" I said as I started to think. I could do anything with Ben at the moment; but there was one thing that I needed from him the most right now. After everything that had happened over the last few days all I needed was for Ben to hold me.

"Actually-" I started.

"I'd like to cuddle" I advised.

"I thought you would never ask Dragon" Ben said as he smiled down at me.

"Come here" Ben said and he slid his hand into mine and he led me to his bed. We slowly climbed onto the bed, shrugged out of our jackets and shoes and lay down on the bed; I grinned at Ben before I snuggled into his chest and I couldn't help but sigh as I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Will we get wrong for this?" I asked into the silence as I felt Ben start to run his fingers through my hair.

"We shouldn't" Ben answered.

"We are only cuddling" he added dismissively.

"It's not as if we are naked" he purred which made me look up at him and I noticed that he was smirking down at me.

"I suppose" I answered as I let a large smirk spread across my face.

"I love you" Ben said as we started to stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you too Ben" I replied lovingly before pressed a brief kiss against my lips. I smiled up at Ben before I placed my head back down onto his chest; I felt Ben's arms tighten around me so I snuggled into his chest and we both fell into silence just enjoying each other's company.

"Mal" I heard Ben say after we had been lying in silence for a few minutes.

"Aha" I replied.

"Thank you" Ben responded.

"For what?" I said and I slowly looked up at him.

"I know that the tour has just started; and we happened to start on something that was very hard for you-" he started.

"I'm sorry for the way you were treated, I don't think you'll have that problem with anyone else" he continued.

"Well there's Aphrodite" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"Yeah" I stated.

"But I can handle her; Queen Leah just overwhelms me sometimes" I said dismissively as I smiled up at Ben hoping that this would reassure him.

"Yeah" he said.

"I wish she wouldn't" Ben said as he stroked the right hand side of my face with the back of left hand.

"I wish she wish she wouldn't too" I answered as I pursed my lips together. _I hated how things were between me and Queen Leah but I had come to the realisation that I didn't care; it wasn't as if her sole opinion could stop me being with Ben. However I knew she could always cause us problems so I was holding onto the fact that me and Ben would always get through it together._

"But hey-" I started.

"I can't be greedy" I continued hoping that what I was about to say was going to reassure Ben.

"How are you greedy?" he questioned as he pulled one brow up at me.

"I have the most perfect boyfriend" I said as I stroked his chest which made him smile.

"I have an amazing life with amazing friends and family" I continued.

"I guess Queen Leah is my limit, which is fine" I added.

"My mother did try to destroy her family; I'm over it. If she can't get over it and neither can Audrey, then that is their problem" I went on to say.

"Two out of four Beauty's isn't that bad" I finished with a small smile.

"That's quite a profound way of thinking about it" Ben noted.

"Maybe" I agreed.

"I think it's just because since coming here; I have always had that much baggage, feelings and emotions to deal with-" I started to explain as I looked down.

"And since everything is changing; becoming more serious" I said as I looked back at Ben and smiled up at him.

"I think it has made me realise that I need to choose my battles and the things that get to me, I'm trying to get better at letting things go" I advised.

"I see" Ben noted and I noted as his face dropped and he started to stare into my eyes.

"What?" I asked as I started to panic in case I had said something wrong.

"Ben?" I said after he still didn't answer.

"Have I said something wrong?" I asked panic stricken.

"No" Ben finally answered which made me sigh in relief.

"I've just realised something" he advised slowly.

"Right" I said slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"What?" I questioned.

"Erm-" Ben started nervously.

"Ben" I prompted as I watched Ben blink at me a couple of times.

"What have you just realised?" I begged.

"I don't know whether I will explain it right" he muttered.

"Try?" I pleaded.

"Ben you're scaring me" I advised as my panic started to creep up again. I felt my stomach twinge as the ache started to build up slightly; but I pushed it away. I needed to know what was on Ben's mind as it was really worrying me.

"No" Ben quickly answered.

"No" he repeated as he shook his head.

"Don't be scared" he said as he stroked my right check with the thumb on his left hand.

"It's a good thing I promise" he promised happily as a small smile spread across his face.

"Mal we have been together just over three years-" he started.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"I've just realised how much you've grown as a person" he advised.

"Right" I said slowly as I pulled one brow up. _Ben had just realised how much I have grown as a person? Had I really changed that much; of course I knew that I had changed since coming here but I didn't know what Ben was going on about._

"The person you were at the start of our relationship and the person you are now they are so very different; but I still love you wholeheartedly" he said defending himself in case I took what he was saying the wrong way.

"I do" he pressed.

"What I have just realised is that every now and again I fall in love with you all over again" he said lovingly.

"I see" I noted.

"I hope I explained that right" he said nervously as he stroked my cheek with his thumb again.

"I think so" I said with a small smile.

"Mal it just astounds me that I keep falling in love with you; there are moments with you that make me feel everything that I felt when I first saw you" Ben said lovingly as he stared into my eyes.

"And this was one of those moments?" I asked.

"Correct" he confirmed with a small smile.

"Look at you being all cute" I cooed which made Ben chuckle.

"Look at you being all beautiful" Ben flirted as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Ben" I said as I felt my cheeks start to heat up. I watched as Ben grinned down at me before he pressed his lips against mine for a long and loving kiss.

"I get like that as well" I advised.

"What do you mean?" Ben wondered.

"Well you know I get overwhelmed by how things are with us sometimes" I stated.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"There are also times when I fall in love with you all over again" I confessed.

"Oh Mal" Ben breathed.

"Oh Ben" I teased which made Ben chuckle before Ben pressed his lips against mine and we fell into a series of long and loving kisses.

* * *

After spending some time together me and Ben went to find the others, Ben showed me my room that I was sharing with Evie. Yes we would be sharing a king size bed but that didn't bother us as we had done this before on similar royal occasions. We all then went down to the large dining room to have a family meal together. Again when I walked into the dining room it followed the house of Beast colour scheme; and to be honest it looked similar to our dining room at home. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at this - _it was obviously going to as Ben designed the yacht himself._

"Finally we can sit where we want" Jay said happily as he dropped into the seat between Carlos and Doug.

"Jay!" I snapped.

"Hey!" he said as he put both of his hands up to defend himself.

"Jay's right" I heard Adam say which made us all turn around and look at him.

"Adam!" Belle snapped.

"No he is right Belle" Adam said defending himself as he pushed the chair in behind Belle.

"It's nice to be able to sit where we want; without no formality" Adam said as he dropped into his seat.

"However-" he started and he turned and looked at me as Ben slid his hand into mine under the table.

"Mal I will assure you that things will be different in the rest of the tour" he stated.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Me and Belle are so proud of the way you handled the Beauty's especially Queen Leah" Adam answered.

"That's my girl" Ben said proudly before he reached over and pressed a kiss against my cheek.

"Well I don't think we should be getting much trouble from Queen Leah" Belle said.

"For a little while at least" she finished.

"What do you mean?" Evie asked and we all noticed that Belle's eyes widened.

"Erm" Belle said nervously.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked" Evie quickly said nervously.

"No it's ok Evie" Belle said reassuringly.

"I know whatever we say in here will go no further" she stated.

"After you sang at the ball and Mal's conversation with Aurora, Queen Leah took Aurora to one side into a separate room" she explained.

"Right" Ben said slowly as he squeezed my hand under the table.

"I think Queen Leah expected Aurora to back down but she didn't" Belle stated.

"How do you know this?" Ben asked.

"I happened to be walking past; the door was ajar" she advised.

"I'm sorry if this next bit upsets you Mal" she said as she quickly looked at me.

"It's ok" I said as I squeezed Ben's hand. _I knew that I would come into the conversation at some point; and I knew that I probably wasn't going to like it._

"What was said?" I questioned.

"Queen Leah told her daughter not to tarnish her good name by being seen with a-" she started as she looked at me and her face dropped.

"With a what Belle?" I asked.

"You can say it" I said with a small smile.

"I want to know" I urged.

"With a silly bitch who is too dumb to learn her station" she muttered.

"WHAT!" Ben growled.

"Ben" I said as I squeezed his hand which made him look at me.

"Please" I begged as I looked into his eyes hoping that this would calm him.

"I don't care what Queen Leah thinks" I said as I gripped his hand tightly under the table.

"There will be a day when she will need me; and I will prove to be the bigger person" I said sincerely.

"Believe me; this will end one day with Queen Leah and I will have the last word" I finished boldly. _I knew there would be a point when Queen Leah would need me; because there would be one point when I would outrank her. I knew that she was going to hate this but if she needed support for something she would need me; I didn't mean anything that I have said out of malice but I knew there was some truth to it._

"Hmmm" Ben grunted.

"What happened after that?" Adam asked obviously wanting to push the conversation on.

"I felt bad for listening but I wanted to know how Aurora was going to react. It went quiet for a few seconds before I heard Aurora speak-" Belle started again.

"Aurora told her mother that it wasn't herself or Phillip that was tarnishing the Beauty name it was her and Audrey" Belle stated which made gasps fill the room. _I was very proud of Aurora for standing up to her mother; however I knew it came with a risk - for both me and Aurora._

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah" Belle confirmed.

"She then told her that she was disgusted by her and Audrey's behaviour and she needed to remember that you both have been a couple for three years now and nothing is going to dissuade you both. Aurora then stated that she needs to make peace with you" Belle continued but stopped when she looked at me.

"Aurora then told her mother that she needs to remember when and if you take the crown you will be the Queen of Auradon and if this is the case she can't act cruelly to you" Belle finished.

"Well she needs to come to that reality" Ben said as he dropped my hand and instead wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Because that is what's going to happen" Ben said proudly.

"Right Mal?" Ben said with a smile.

"Yeah" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"That's right" I added.

"You don't sound so sure" Ben noted as he looked down at me and I noted that his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I am" I pressed.

"It just sounds weird; me being Queen" I advised quickly before Ben got the wrong end of the stick.

"I never expected-" I started.

"I know Princess" Ben said lovingly as he pulled me close to him and he rested his head against mine. _I started to feel a little bit embarrassed about how I was reacting in front of our friends but I couldn't lie and say what Belle told me didn't knock me off guard - because it did._

"But that comes with being with me I'm afraid" Ben said and I started to mentally kick myself as I knew that my reaction had now worried Ben.

"I'm not saying that" I stated as I pulled my head away from Ben's.

"Just things seem to be getting serious" I advised.

"If it's too much we can sl-" Ben started as I looked into his eyes and I saw panic start to surface.

"No!" I exclaimed cutting him off.

"It just caught me off guard that's all" I advised.

"Everything is fine" I quickly said before I pressed a kiss to Ben's cheek.

"I love you" Ben said as I snuggled into his shoulder.

"I love you too Kingy" I muttered back.

"Queeny" Ben muttered into my ear. I chuckled back at him and I pulled my face away; my eyes met with Belle's and we both smiled at each other. Thankfully this is when the servers came into the room so we could move from this awkward situation and onto our lovely family meal.

* * *

After we had all finished our meal it was getting quite late on; as we all decided what we wanted to do Ben asked whether he could spend some time with me before we went to bed. Of course I would never turn time down with my Benny; even when I was tired and to be honest what I needed right now was a cuddle. So me and Ben went back to his room and instead of sitting on his bed Ben opened the balcony doors in the walls of glass and we walked onto the balcony that overlooked the rest of the boat. I noticed that Evie and Doug were sat at the point of the boat and I smiled down at them as I sat down. I thought Ben was going to sit down next to me; but instead he sat behind me and he slid forward so his legs were now against mine. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when I felt Ben's arms wrap around my waist and his chin rested against my shoulder.

"Mal" Ben said into the cool summer air after I slid my hands onto his arms.

"Aha" I replied as I reached up with my left hand as I started to run my fingers through Ben's hair which made Ben smile at me.

"We will probably have to head to our beds soon, as we are both very tired" Ben advised.

"Correct" I replied as I yawned.

"But I just wanted to make sure that you are ok" Ben replied.

"Yeah of course I am" I replied.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well I know you are going to tell me to stop worrying-" Ben started.

"Probably but go on" I answered.

"I still feel like there is something going on" he advised as he snuggled his head against mine.

"However I know it's not the best thing to push you" he said.

"I just wish you would let me in" he added as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"I do let you in" I protested as I slid my right hand into his right and interlocked our fingers together.

"You're not this time" Ben countered.

"Ben" I said sternly as my head started to ache. _I still didn't want to have this conversation with Ben; I just couldn't bear with the backlash of hiding it from him. I knew that this was the wrong thing to do and I also knew that the longer I put it off the worse it was going to get but I just wanted a little bit more time._

"Mal" he replied in the same stern tone.

"Please Ben drop it" I whined.

"I know you are concerned; but you are honestly worrying about nothing" I stressed as I pulled my head away from his and looked at him.

"Really" I said.

"It's nothing" I pressed.

"Well if it is nothing-" he started as I saw concern embed its way into his eyes.

"Then why don't you tell me?" he asked.

"Can't I have anything private?" I questioned incredulously.

"Even from you" I pressed.

"Yes" Ben sighed as he looked defeated.

"But that makes me worry" he advised as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"I know" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Sorry" I apologised.

"It's nothing too bad I promise" I stated hoping that this would reassure him.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready" I advised as I rested my head back against Ben's.

"I'll settle for that" I heard Ben say before he moved his face slightly so he could press a kiss against my temple.

"I also wanted to make sure you were ok after what my mother told us all about Queen Leah's and Aurora's conversation" Ben advised.

"You've been quiet ever since" he noted.

"Especially about the Queen comment" he added after I didn't answer him.

"Ben!" I whined.

"I knew you were stewing on that" I sighed.

"Well I know it's a big deal; I'm scared that it could scare you off" he said sadly.

"You never said" I said as I pulled my head away from his and looked at him. I noted that Ben looked down and I could tell that was really worrying him and I had to put his mind to rest.

"I didn't want to" he stated as he looked up at me.

"I don't want to put that seed of doubt in your mind" he advised.

"Ben-" I advised and I snuggled my head against his.

"You are not putting any seed of doubt into my mind; it's just I think I have enjoyed the safe and secure bubble that college gave us" I started to explain as I tightened my right hand over his.

"Yes we were in the spotlight but I just feel that we are pushed even further into it now" I added as I continued to playing with his hair with my left hand.

"I can say from the bottom of my heart that I know I'm going to marry you-" I started but stopped when I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ben started smiling.

"I'm going to become your Queen" I added.

"I am going to have children with you" I continued.

"And-" I stopped.

"And?" Ben prompted as I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Live happily ever after" I finished with a toothy grin.

"Cheesy much" he teased.

"I get it from you" I stated as I pulled a funny face.

"Oi!" Ben said and he released my waist and his hands found my sides. But I froze - _the last thing I needed was for Ben to start tickling with me and enflame what was already going on with my stomach_.

"Please don't!" I begged. I watched as Ben pulled one brow up in confusion; _normally I would beg him not to but by the way Ben was reacting to me he must have known that this time it was different. He must be putting two and two together and thinking my reaction now must also have something to do with what I was currently hiding from him._

"Please" I pleaded.

"Ok" Ben said and he slid his hands forward and wrapped his arms around my waist once more.

"I love you" I said lovingly as Ben rested his chin onto my shoulder again.

"I know you do" he replied with my favourite crooked smile.

"You know I love you too" he stated.

"Of course" I replied as I yawned.

"Let's get you to bed" Ben chuckled.

"It's probably for the best, I really need to go to sleep" I agreed as I dropped my hands from Ben.

"Me too" he answered and he untangled his arms from me and we both slowly stood up.

"I'll walk you back, you're not too far away from me" Ben said as he slid his hand into mine.

"I think that was done on purpose" I teased as Ben started to lead me from his balcony.

"Maybe" Ben said as which made me giggle as we left his balcony and walked in the direction of my room.


	11. Skull Rock Part Two

**Hey guys, I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it. I wish it was 21/07/2017 already! Why on Auradon did they have to release D2 in July? It feels like ages away! FYI I wrote this chapter at the end of May so it makes D2 feels like decades away! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 ** _06/07/2018_**

"Audrey leave us alone!" I begged as I watched as Audrey walked up to me and Ben.

"No I won't!" she puffed as she stamped on the floor. It was at the point as I started to get confused as we were back in Beauty Castle sitting in Ben's room; and for some reason my gut feeling was telling me that something was about to go wrong.

"Ben is mine!" she stressed.

"No he isn't!" I urged as I gripped Ben's hands tightly. I looked up at Ben and I noted that his face looked blank; this started to make me panic - _please tell me this wasn't happening for real!_

"He is!" Audrey snapped.

"We are getting married" she said smugly which made me tear my eyes away from Ben.

"Today" she stated as a large toothy grin spread across her face.

"No you're not!" I snapped.

"Ben!" I begged as I looked back at Ben.

"I'm sorry Mal" he apologised which made me start to panic.

"But Audrey is right" he advised.

"What?" I asked incredulously which made me start to panic even more. _I thought Ben said that this would never happen; he told me that he only wanted to be with me._

"The council have spoken; they have stated that I can't marry a VK" he advised sadly.

"I need to marry a princess" he pressed sadly.

"No!" I cried as tears started to gather in my eyes.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"No come on Benny Boo" Audrey said in a sing-song voice.

"We need to get ready" she advised.

"Of course my dear" Ben replied as he let go of my hands.

"My dear?" I asked slowly as I felt a burning start in my chest.

"Mal just don't make a scene" Ben said sadly as he slowly stood up.

"This is hard enough as it is" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"Ben?" I begged as I watched as Ben walked towards Audrey.

"Please don't do this" I pleaded and quickly stood up and walked up to Ben and Audrey.

"Get her away from the King and Queen" I heard a voice say and I turned my head to notice that Queen Leah had just walked into the room with four guards stood behind her.

"No!" I shouted. The guards quickly ran towards me and grabbed me as I tried to grab Ben; I watched as Ben was led out of the room as I continued to fight with the guards. _I couldn't believe that this was happening. Me and Ben loved each other did this not mean anything!_

"Ben!" I shouted.

"Don't do this!" I begged as tears flowed down my eyes.

"Please!" I pleaded.

"Mal!" I heard someone shout.

"Mal!" I heard the voice say again as someone started to shake me.

"Come on wake up!" they advised and my eyes snapped open. My eyes frantically looked around the room and I was met with a very startled Evie looked down at me. I sighed as I realised that I was having another nightmare however before I could push the fear away a strong stabbing pain hit my stomach.

"Urgh!" I cried out as my hands flew to my stomach.

"Mal!" Evie shouted as she quickly reached over and turned the bedside light on next to me.

"Tell me what is wrong?" she begged.

"No!" I shouted as my head now also started to ache and make me feel dizzy.

"Mal is this your EI playing up?" she asked as I cried out in pain again.

"Come here" she said and she pulled me into a tight hug so my face was now pressed against her chest.

"What's happening?" Evie asked as she started to stroke my hair in an attempt to try and calm me.

"Urgh!" I shouted out again when I felt another sharp pain in my stomach.

"I'll get Ben" she advised.

"NO!" I shouted as I gripped her tightly from preventing her from leaving me. _I didn't want Ben to know; he would only worry. I know that he would want to be here for me but I didn't want him to think that I was letting things get on top of me. Yes they were and I know that I was being stupid but I wanted to try and deal with this on my own without worrying him._

"No!" I repeated as I started to sob.

"UUUURRRRGGGHHH!" I cried out.

"No!" I stated as tears started to flow down my cheeks and stained Evie's t-shirt.

"I can't!" I begged.

"You can't?" she asked.

"M let me in!" Evie begged.

"Please!" she pleaded.

"I had a nightmare about losing him again; he had already reassured ME!" I advised but I ended up crying out on pain at the end of the sentence.

"I can't let him know" I advised as I tried to push the lump away that I had let form in my throat.

"I really can't" I stressed as I tried to work on regulating my breathing so I could stop crying.

"I don't want to hurt him seeing me like this" I advised.

"I need to get through it" I said as I tried to convince myself more than Evie.

"Mal you need to calm down you are going to wake everyone up" Evie advised which made me slowly look up.

"Sorry" I apologised as I narrowed my eyes as my vision started to get blurry.

"Come on M" she said soothingly.

"You are never going to lose Ben" she stated.

"No matter your dreams" she dismissed.

"What if he can't stop them?" I cried.

"Stop who?" Evie wondered.

"The council" I spat as I felt my stomach and chest bubble.

"What?" she asked and I started to cry inconsolably again.

"Mal calm down!" she begged.

"I think I need to get Ben" she muttered.

"No!" I said as I gripped her tightly again.

"I don't want to worry him" I advised.

"He can probably hear you" she stated bluntly.

"Hmph!" I puffed as I let my heavy head drop against her head slightly. I felt Evie readjust herself on the bed slightly and I heard a slight thump on the bedside cabinet; I was about to question what she was doing but another sharp pain hit my stomach which made me cry out again.

"We can't be left on our own" I advised.

"I'm not going anywhere" she promised.

"E I'm so sorry" I apologised.

"It's ok M" she said soothingly.

"Everything is going to be ok" she promised as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Ignore your dreams" she stated.

"You know Ben loves you" she reminded me. We both then heard a knock on our bedroom door and I quickly sat up and glared at her through tear filled eyes.

"You've got Ben?" I accused.

"Come in" she called and I quickly threw myself back down on the bed and pulled the covers over my head.

"What wrong?" I heard Ben ask after he opened the door.

"Erm" Evie said nervously as I heard the door close behind Ben.

"Mal?" Ben called at me.

"Mal what's happened?" I heard Ben quickly ask.

"Mal I'm going to tell him" Evie warned me.

"NO!" I shouted back and I curled tightly into a ball.

"Urgh!" I cried out in pain.

"Mal let me in" I heard Ben say and I heard movement which told me that Ben had quickly moved towards my bed.

"I can't!" I cried.

"I can't!" I repeated as I closed my eyes tight to try and contend with my headache.

"Evie you need to tell me!" Ben begged.

"Ben Mal has-" she started.

"Don't!" I begged.

"Please!" I pleaded.

"Mal I have to!" Evie begged and I started to cry. I felt Ben try to pull the covers away however I tightened my fingers onto the bed clothes to prevent him in doing this; I was starting to panic. I hated Ben seeing me like this; especially when I got to this extreme. I knew that he could help me out of it but I hated seeing Ben upset.

"Since Mal's nightmare at Beauty Castle; she's been dealing with an EI flare up-" Evie quickly muttered which made me freeze.

"Mal" Ben said sadly and I started to hyperventilate.

"Is this true?" he asked slowly and my ribcage heaved which made my cry out in pain.

"Mally" Ben said and I felt him stroke the top of my head through the bed covers.

"So I'm guessing she's let things get on top of her again?" he asked Evie.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"She just had another nightmare" she added.

"Something about you can't stop the council" she finished.

"Mal" Ben said and I felt him climb on the bed behind me. This time when he pulled the covers away from me and he climbed into the bed with me so he was now between me and Evie. I pulled my knees further up to my chest and I felt the covers land on me and Ben again as he quickly wrapped his arms around me and he spooned me.

"I wish you had told me about this" he muttered into my ear before he pressed a kiss against my cheek.

"I couldn't!" I cried.

"There was too much going on; I hated lying to you but I didn't want to worry you. You have enough without me going on like this" I managed to get out before I groaned in pain.

"But I can't help it" I stated as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"I hate it!" I cried before I started sobbing. I felt Ben's arms tighten around me again and he pressed another kiss against my cheek in a bid to try and calm me down.

"Mal I'm not going anywhere" he muttered.

"Especially not with Audrey, you know you are the only one I want. No matter what the council think or say; you are my bride" he explained slowly and smoothly as he started to snuggle into my hair.

"I hate feeling this this" I said as I groaned in pain.

"I know baby; but there is nothing wrong with feeling like this" Ben answered.

"But you just need to remember what is the truth and what is a dream" he reminded me.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Ben please never leave me!" I cried.

"I promise" he said lovingly as he reached up and stroked my left cheek with his right hand.

"As long as you won't leave me" he said and I felt his left hand drop from my face and it slid underneath my vest and he cupped my stomach.

"Never" I promised as I gritted my teeth together so I couldn't cry out in pain.

"Ben come around this side" I advised.

"Ok" Ben replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"My stomach hurts to move and-" I started but stopped as I grunted in pain.

"I want to cuddle properly" I admitted.

"As you wish Princess" Ben said before pressing a kiss to my cheek. I felt Ben's hands and arms untangle theirselves around me and I watched as he climbed over me so was now on the left hand side of the bed; he pulled the covers out of the way and he slid in front of me. I looked up at him and he smiled at me and I slid next to him and pressed my head against his chest as his arms claimed me again.

"Hello there" Ben teased which made me look up at him.

"Hello" I groaned.

"Hey Dragon" Ben said as he started to stroke my back.

"Come on" he reassured.

"Everything is ok" he promised.

"Promise?" I stupidly asked. _I knew that things were going to be ok; but I needed Ben's reassurance. I needed him to discount my nightmare and every negative thought that was currently pulsing through my head._

"Promise" he said bringing me out of my train of thought before I could fixate upon it.

"Urgh!" I groaned as my stomach twinged. I felt Ben rock me lightly and he pressed a kiss into my head and I snuggled into his chest; we were laid like this for a few minutes with no one saying a word. I started to feel my eyes roll in exhaustion but my eyes snapped open when I felt Ben move. Ben slid down the bed slightly and he pushed his face close to mine and he brushed his nose against mine.

"I love you" he said lovingly.

"I love you too" I answered.

"Mal I'm not going to marry anyone else" he stated.

"Just you" he pressed.

"No matter what anyone thinks" he dismissed.

"Soul mate" he said with a small smile.

"Soul mate" I repeated. I smiled at Ben and pressed a kiss to his lips and I quickly slid my head against the crook of his neck and snuggled in. I felt the pain in my chest, head and stomach start to fade and I couldn't help but sigh. _Ben always managed to make me feel better; and to be honest I was now mentally kicking myself for keeping this from Ben and letting it go too far._

"Evie" I heard Ben say.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Sorry if this awkward" Ben said nervously and I felt his hands slid under my vest at the bottom of my back.

"It's ok, it's not" she dismissed.

"It would appear you will always be able to calm Mal down better than me" she teased.

"Yeah" Ben advised as he pressed another kiss to the top of my head.

"Thanks for texting me" he said happily.

"You're welcome" she answered.

"I didn't know whether I was going to get you" she said which made me pull one brow up - _why was Ben awake at this time in the morning?_ I then quickly discarded this thought; he was probably up doing paperwork.

"I was awake" he advised.

"Working?" Evie asked.

"Something like that" Ben chuckled as he tightened his arms around me.

"What?" Evie asked slowly.

"Never mind" Ben said as I snuggled into his chest.

"Someone getting comfortable?" Ben teased as he looked down at me.

"Do you want me to move?" I asked as I let my heavy eyes roll at him as I looked up at him.

"No, I'm teasing you" he advised.

"I guessed" I said as I let my heavy head drop back against his chest.

"But you might not-" I started to mutter.

"Stop this" Ben said cutting me off.

"On what planet will I not want to cuddle with you?" I heard him ask. My mind started to frantically worry about a time when Ben wouldn't want to cuddle me and then my mind started to fixate on my nightmare and the pain in my stomach started to creep back up.

"One where we can't get married!" I cried as I snuggled my face into his chest.

"One where I lose you!" I sobbed.

"Hey!" Ben said soothingly as he tightened his arms around me.

"Mally" Ben cooed as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"I didn't mean for that to upset you" he advised.

"I'm sorry" he apologised as he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"Mal listen to me" he pressed and he slid his hands onto my face and he lifted my face up so I was now forced to look up at him.

"You are the only one for me, you know this" he stated as he stared into my tear filled eyes.

"Back at you Beastie!" I cried as I wiped my eyes.

"Hmmmm" Ben purred before he pressed a prolonged kiss to my forehead.

"Please stop crying!" he begged as he looked back into my eyes.

"I'll try" I promised as I tried to calm my breathing down.

"But I'm so scared" I confirmed as I sniffed.

"I know you are but nothing or no one is ever going to change how I feel about you Mal" he advised.

"Or take me away from you, I promise" he stated lovingly.

"I love you Ben" I said lovingly.

"I love you too Mal" he replied with a small smile before I snuggled back into his chest. I then worked on regulating my breathing and trying to get the pain to subside.

* * *

It took a while before I managed to stop crying and for the pain to subside; however my two best friends helped me through it. In a way I was glad that this happened here and not in South Riding; I didn't know how I would have been able to hide this from Queen Leah and Audrey.

"You ok?" I heard Ben say after a little while of us all lying in silence as he continued to run his fingers up and down my spine on my lower back.

"Yeah" I advised.

"Thank you" I grumbled as I looked up at him.

"Anytime" he said with my favourite cute smile.

"Do you need to go?" I asked as I started worry in case his parents came looking for him.

"No" Ben advised.

"I'm staying here" he added.

"Where I belong" he promised sincerely before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"Sorry Evie" I said as I suddenly remembered that Evie had been sitting and watching this; yes at one point she laid down on our bed and played with her phone but I knew that she would have still felt a little awkward.

"Evie?" I prompted and I turned my head and noticed that she was staring into space; actually she was staring in mine and Ben's direction.

"Sorry" she apologised after she was broken out of her train of thought.

"What were you looking at?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up.

"Erm" she said nervously.

"E?" I said as I slowly sat up. _Was there something else wrong?_

"I was looking at the love bite on Ben's chest; I just noticed it that's all" she advised as she tore her eyes away from Ben's chest and looked at my face.

"I see" I said before I quickly pressed a kiss to Ben's chest which made him smile down at me.

"That's how it started" he teased before he pressed a kiss against my lips.

"My mischievous dragon" he flirted which made me chuckle.

"Are you feeling better?" Ben asked as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Yeah" I advised.

"You always make me feel better" I said happily and I pushed my face into Ben's chest again and I snuggled into my chest.

"Glad I have my uses" he laughed as he snuggled into my hair.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"Yeah you do" I added as I started to feel playful. I started to litter Ben's chest with kisses which made him tighten his arms around me; however when I placed a fourth prolonged kiss to his chest I then crushed my lips against his skin and placed another love bite just next to his other one.

"Mal!" Ben exclaimed which made me break out into a laughing fit.

"Hmph!" he puffed as he quickly looked down and stroked his chest.

"Is that how it is, is it?" Ben teased and he dropped his hands to my waist and he started to tickle me. I heard Evie start to laugh as I started to shriek and giggle as I tried to wriggle away from his hands however I was unable to due to there not being enough room without rolling onto Evie.

"Stop!" I begged as I covered my mouth with my hands to try and contend with the giggling.

"Please!" I begged through my hands.

"We will wake everyone up!" I shrieked as I quickly removed my hands from my mouth and I tried to push Ben away.

"We will get in trouble for you being here" I stated.

"Fine!" Ben puffed and he stopped tickling me.

"But you owe me" he flirted before he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"On this note I'm going to the toilet" Evie said awkwardly.

"Sorry E" I said as I quickly turned and looked at her.

"It's ok" she replied as she climbed off our bed.

"You're not doing anything bad" she chuckled.

"Now try and be good" she mocked as she pretended to tell us off.

"I can't promise anything" I teased.

"Oh really" Ben said suggestively and he pulled me close to him.

"Ben" I flirted as I heard our bathroom door close.

"If it means that much to you quickly give me another one on my stomach" I teased.

"I will" he said smugly as he pulled the covers back.

"I'm sure you like me doing this" he laughed.

"Maybe" I said as a large toothy grin spread across my face.

"Knew it" he exclaimed which made me giggle. I then watched as Ben slowly pulled my vest up and he started to pepper kisses on my stomach. I giggled at Ben doing this and I started to run my fingers through his hair. I watched as Ben winked at me before he pressed three prolonged kisses under my belly button; however when he pressed his lips against me for the fourth time he crushed his lips against me and he started my love bite. I couldn't help but groan at the sensation of his lips and tongue work against my skin as it was sending shivers through my body.

I then watched as Ben slowly looked up at me and he grinned against my skin; so I grinned down and winked at him. Ben then pulled his lips away from me and he admired his handy work that was now in the middle of my now two faded love bites. He then winked at me and he went to push his lips against my stomach again and I thought it was going to give me another love bite; however my body froze and I couldn't stop giggling as Ben blew a loud raspberry on my stomach.

I then watched as Evie re-entered the room and she looked nervous in case she was disturbing anything and I smiled at her to reassure her that she wasn't; as Evie climbed back onto the bed me and Ben then re-adjusted ourselves on the bed so I was now snuggled back into Ben's chest.

"Evie?" I heard Ben ask as I suddenly felt tired.

"Yes Ben" she replied as Evie threw the covers back onto her.

"Do you mind if I stay? I promise we aren't going to do anything" he promised as he pulled the covers back over us both.

"Not at all, Mal needs you" she replied happily as my eyes started to roll.

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

"She's falling asleep" I heard Ben advise and I pushed my face further into his chest.

"Bless her" Evie cooed.

"Yeah" Ben repeated.

"My perfect girl" Ben said as he kissed the top of my head as I started to drift to sleep.


	12. Skull Rock Part Three

**Finally! Mal told Ben, yes it might have been against her will but at least Ben now can help her through it. Sorry for dragging it out; I just didn't want to add any more drama at South Riding. Thank you for being patient with me, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say as I started to stir; I didn't know how long I had been asleep for but I felt a lot better. I knew that this was down to Ben and I couldn't help but smile against his chest.

"Hmm" I grunted.

"Are you awake?" he asked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah" I confirmed as I slowly opened my eyes.

"You should probably go" I advised as I looked up at him.

"Why?" Ben asked as his face dropped.

"We'll get wrong" I stated.

"No we won't my parents will understand" he pressed and we both started to stare into each other's eyes.

"How about this?" he suggested.

"You come with me" he said with a small smile.

"I have something to show you" he advised.

"Really?" I asked slowly as I stretched.

"What?" I asked.

"Come and see" he said eagerly as he untangled himself from me. I watched as Ben quickly climbed out of bed and when he stood up fully he held his hand out for me; I smiled at him and I quickly slid my hand into his and I let him help me up from the bed.

"See you in a bit I guess E" I said as I turned and looked at her.

"See you" she replied.

"Sorry for waking you up" I said sadly as I pursed my lips together.

"It's ok" she answered.

"But you owe me" she teased.

"Fine!" I puffed as I knew that she would try to get me to go on an extra shopping trip at some stage on the tour. I heard Evie giggle as Ben opened the door for us; and as I walked out of the room Evie turned the bedside light off so she could return to sleep as I spent some time with my soul mate.

* * *

Me and Ben walked up to his bedroom; I opened my mouth to ask where we are going but then Ben quickly led me out onto his balcony. My eyes widened at what I saw; I was now looking at a large dark blue picnic blanket that was covered in pillows and a straw picnic basket. Ben had dimmed the lights around his balcony so the lighting was perfect as the sun hadn't even started to come up yet. I smiled up at Ben; he obviously had put a lot of thought into this and I started to get overwhelmed - _I was really lucky to have him._

"What's this?" I asked as I took in the scene in front of us.

"This is our breakfast" Ben explained.

"So when you said you were working?" I prompted.

"I was sorting this out" he advised as we both sat down.

"I see" I noted.

"Come on Dragon let's cuddle" Ben said as he lay down and he rested his head onto one of the pillows that he had littered around the picnic blanket.

"Ben we are only in our pajamas" I chuckled as I lay down and started to snuggle into his chest.

"I know" Ben replied as he wrapped his right arm around me.

"But watch" Ben said smugly before he pulled another picnic blanket over us.

"You think of everything" I chuckled.

"See I'm the brains" Ben laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair with his left hand.

"And the braun" I teased which made Ben chuckle. I then reached down and slid my hand underneath his vest and I placed my hand against his strong and chiselled abs.

"Someone's getting a good feel" he flirted.

"I'm allowed" I purred as I looked up at him.

"Fair enough" he said and I felt his right hand drop from my waist onto my right buttock.

"Someone's getting a good feel" I teased mimicking his voice.

"I'm allowed" he said mimicking my voice as he squeezed my bum which made me giggle.

"Ben come here" I advised as I rolled away and placed my head onto another pillow.

"I am here" Ben said as his face dropped at the fact that I had pulled away from him.

"No I mean like this" I advised and I signalled to him to snuggle into my chest.

"I want a Beastie cuddle" I advised.

"I hope you know if we are caught-" he started as he rolled onto his side.

"We are in a lot of trouble" he reminded me.

"Blah!" I stated as I pulled a funny face.

"Ben we are not going to do anything" I teased. Ben then chuckled before he climbed on top of me and he snuggled his head into my chest; I pulled the blankets back around us and I smiled down at Ben as he tightened his arms around me.

"I've missed this" Ben purred.

"So have I" I agreed.

"Ben" I said.

"Aha" he replied.

"Can you do something for me? I know I'm asking a lot of you this morning" I advised.

"No you're not, this is what I'm meant for" he said as he lifted his head up slightly so now his face was just inches away from mine.

"Don't worry about that baby" he said lovingly. _I smiled at how sweet Ben was being and I rewarded him by pressing and long and loving kiss against his lips._

"What do you want me to do?" he questioned after we broke apart breathlessly.

"You're going to laugh at me" I stated as I regulated my breathing.

"I'll try not to" he promised as he calmed his breathing down.

"It's a little thing that I've missed, I've missed other things but I've missed this a lot" I advised.

"Ok" Ben said.

"What?" he questioned.

"Growl for me" I muttered.

"Growl?" he wondered as he pulled one brow up at me.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"You've missed me growling?" Ben asked slowly.

"Yes" I repeated.

"That weird?" I asked.

"No" Ben said as a large grin spread across his face.

"I know my Dragon can't resist me" he flirted.

"No" I laughed. Me and Ben stared at each other before I heard a low growl escape his throat and my eyes widened and I felt a tightness in my stomach. I couldn't help it but I growled back and I tightened my arms around Ben.

"Like that?" Ben purred before he growled again.

"Just like that" I said huskily. Ben smirked at me and he growled again and my breathing started to falter as my body started to react to Ben.

"Hmm" I grunted.

"Mal" Ben said and I noticed that his eyes started to darken.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"You're getting turned on aren't you?" he teased.

"Maybe" I admitted which made Ben laugh. We then stared at each other for a few seconds and Ben growled again and my stomach tighten once more. I growled again at Ben however this time I let my hands roam down his back until they landed on his bum and I gave both buttocks a quick squeeze.

"Oh Lucifer!" he exclaimed huskily.

"You're getting turned on aren't you?" I teased mimicking his voice.

"Maybe" he said mimicking my voice which made me giggle.

"Ben we can only make out, no matter how much we want each other" I reminded him.

"I know" he sighed. I knew that me and Ben both wanted to be with each other physically and it was really getting to us; I don't know how we were going to handle not making love to each other on the tour. But one thing I did know is that after the tour was over we would have to make sure that neither us had any plans for a few days, if not longer.

"You shouldn't be so sexy" Ben flirted.

"Back at ya" I teased which made Ben chuckle. Ben then quickly pressed his lips against mine and we fell into a series of long and loving kisses; however we had to stop when we felt that it could have went somewhere. Instead Ben snuggled back into my chest and we shared a precious moment together as we watched the sun come up.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say as he snuggled back into my chest. A hour had passed since we first started cuddling and we had just finished our breakfast together; I loved the fact that Ben had decided to do this. I know due to the tour that alone time with Ben was going to be very limited but we would make sure that we would be able to have some time together.

"Yes Beastie" I teased.

"Before we go back to get ready-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"We need to talk" he advised.

"Do we?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Mal I know you were concerned about me worrying-" he started.

"Ben!" I whined. _I knew what Ben wanted to talk to me about; he wanted to address the fact that I kept my EI away from him._

"No Mal" he persisted.

"You hid your EI from me" he accused.

"We don't hide things like that from each other" he stated.

"I know" I replied sadly.

"Well why did you?" he asked.

"I did it because-" I started.

"Because?" he prompted.

"Well like I said I didn't want to worry you and-" I started but stopped myself.

"And?" he prompted again as he lifted his head up so his face was inches above mine.

"Ben this isn't a criticism on your part, so please don't take it like that" I stated as I started to run my fingers through his hair.

"Ok" he said.

"What was your other reason?" he wondered.

"Ben when I'm not well you have a tendency of going over the top, even when I have a cold you want me to lie in bed all day" I advised. _This was true; the second that Ben found out that I wasn't very well he would panic. As due to me being part fairy illness wasn't as straight forward than a normal mortal; I didn't normally get unwell unless it was bad. This was another reason why I had hid it from Ben; as I didn't want him to fuss around me - especially in front of Queen Leah._

"I know it is because you care like I react the way I do when you are ill; I just don't want Queen Leah to know anything about it" I advised.

"Lucifer only knows what she would do with that information" I sighed.

"I see" he noted.

"I guess I can see why you did it" he added as he pursed his lips together.

"I didn't do it out of malice" I said quickly.

"I know" he replied.

"I've upset you haven't I?" I asked as I started to panic.

"No" he advised.

"But I want to clarify something" he stated.

"Right" I said slowly.

"Mal the reason why I have a tendency to go over the top, even when you get a cold-" he started.

"Is a normal cold is never just a normal cold with you. When I tell you to rest; you don't and you always end up in bed anyway" he reminded me.

"I know" I replied.

"I know baby" I repeated as I untangled my fingers from his hair and I slowly stroked his face.

"I guess you looking after me is still something I sometimes struggle with" I advised as I pursed my lips together.

"Yeah well suck it up" he teased.

"Hmm" I grunted.

"Mal come here" Ben said and he rested his head back on my chest and he tightened his arms around me.

"We get through these things together" he promised as he looked up at me.

"We don't hide things" he stated.

"I'm sorry Benny" I apologised as I continued to run my fingers through his hair again.

"Will you forgive me?" I asked as I pouted which made Ben quickly kiss me.

"Since it's you" he teased before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"Let's go and get ready my love" Ben advised after he had pulled away.

"Yeah" I agreed as Ben pushed himself up off me.

"In case people might talk" I teased as Ben sat up.

"Behave Mal" he teased as I sat up.

"Everyone knows that we are hopelessly in love with each other" he said lovingly as he both stood up slowly.

"Yep" I agreed.

"Lead the way my lord" I teased as I slid my hand into Ben's. Ben chuckled at me before he turned and started to lead me back to our rooms; _I felt a lot better now Ben knew about my EI. However I knew that he would be now keeping a very close eye on me; but I didn't mind. That's what me and Ben did for each other; and I had to just keep reminding myself to let Ben in as he was the main reason on how I was going to feel better about things._


	13. Skull Rock Part Four

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient with me, I know I am keeping you waiting with these chapters. It's just I am adamant to stick to my plan and it appears to be working as it drives me to get the chapters finished. Also I do not own the lyrics in this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After me and Evie got ready we then met up with the others in the dining room so we could all have breakfast together; in all honesty I wasn't really that hungry. This was due to my stomach still aching ever so slightly and the fact that I had already eaten; so I decided to have some fruit. All the way through breakfast everyone was very excited to get to Skull Rock to explore; I had heard stories about Skull Rock and I was very excited. I was actually surprised that me and Ben hadn't been there before now.

After we all had breakfast Ben then excused himself and his parents as he advised that he needed to go and do some paperwork for a couple of hours. We all then said our goodbyes and we all decided to go and sunbathe on the front of the yacht; which after all the stress we have already had it seemed like the best thing to do.

"Mal" I heard Evie say after we had settled ourselves onto our sun loungers.

"Aha" I replied.

"Are you feeling any better?" Evie muttered as she cast a look to the others that were lying with us.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Sorry for putting you through that" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"No don't worry about it" she dismissed as she pulled her mirror out of her bag.

"I just hope you aren't mad at me" she said as she quickly checked her face.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked as I looked over the top of my sunglasses at her.

"I got Ben" she advised as she looked at me as she slid her mirror back into her bag.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"Well-" I started.

"I know I begged you not to; but I am glad you did" I advised with a smile hoping that this would reassure her.

"When things really get on top of me Ben is the only one to get me out of it" I advised.

"I just hate myself slightly" I confessed as I bit down onto my bottom lip.

"How?" she questioned as she pulled one brow up at me.

"I shouldn't have let it get to me; I most definitely shouldn't have believed my nightmares" I advised.

"I just can't lose Ben; it would kill me" I explained and I looked down as I started to feel tears build up.

"I guess it scared me when I realised that the council could stop me being with him" I said as I took a couple of deep breaths to try and contend with my tears.

"Can I tell you something?" I said as I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"And keep it to yourself?" I begged as I looked back up at her.

"Of course" she promised as I moved closer to her so I was now learning off my sun lounger slightly.

"I don't want to be Queen" I admitted.

"Heck!" I exclaimed as I shook my head.

"I don't need it" I pressed.

"I just need Ben; at some stage I know we'll get married; I'll just be happy to be his wife" I advised. _This was the truth; I knew that being with Ben meant that one day I would need to become Queen. There were some people in this kingdom that thought I was only with Ben for this but I didn't care about them. I only cared when Ben thought; I never expected to be Queen; there was even a point in my life when I didn't even expect to fall in love never mind get married. So I was just happy wanting being Ben's wife and being the person that he needed._

"Aww Mal" Evie teased.

"Come here" she added and she quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Is something wrong?" Jay asked.

"No" I advised as I pulled away and looked at him.

"We are just talking" I advised.

"Girl stuff" I stated.

"Urgh!" Jay said as he pulled a funny face which made both me and Evie giggle.

"Shove off Creep!" I teased.

"Whatever Nutter!" Jay joked as he pulled a funny face which made me chuckle.

"Now let's get some well deserved sun" Evie said.

"Agreed" I stated and we both lay back down onto the sun loungers and we let the warm Auradon sun bask over us.

* * *

"Mal" I heard a little while later.

"Aha Doug" I replied as I looked away from my notepad.

"I know you are sunbathing and drawing-" he started.

"Right" I prompted slowly as I knocked my sunglasses down so I could see Doug more clearly.

"Do you want to jam?" he asked nervously.

"Erm" I said nervously as I placed my pencil and notepad down onto my lap.

"Go on Mal" Evie said.

"It will be fun" she added.

"I'm not really that good" I said nervously; _yes me and Doug had played a little bit in South Riding but I didn't really think I was that good yet._

"Behave!" Doug teased.

"I've heard you" he said as he winked at me.

"You just need to keep it up" he reassured me.

"We can all have a sing song while we wait for Ben and his parents" Carlos suggested eagerly.

"Go on Mal" Jay said with a small smile.

"Please" Lonnie and Jane begged as they pouted and clasped their hands together.

"Fine" I laughed as I sat up.

"It would appear that I have such an adoring crowd" I said as I quickly kicked my legs over my sun lounger and stood up. I heard people laugh and I turned around and smiled at them. I did find it a little bit daunting to sing in front of my friends; especially when I knew that I wasn't at the same level as Doug on the guitar.

"However if this is a disaster I am not to blame" I stated.

"Let me get my guitar" I advised and me and Doug walked away from the others to go and get our guitars.

* * *

After we had played a couple of songs together I felt a little bit more confident in playing in front of people; I now advised everyone that I was going to sing a song that I had been working on (Starships). Everyone loved this song so I knew that everyone would sing along with me; however what made me nervous is that I knew I was currently being filmed. After we left South Riding a small camera crew came with us so our trip to Skull Rock could be recorded; it would appear that they wanted to add this to their recording as well.

 _"Let's go to the beach, each. Let's go get a wave"_ I started to sing as me and Doug started to play together.

 _"They say, what they gonna say?"_ I continued.

 _"Have a drink, click, found the bud light. Bad chicks like me, is hard to come by. The patrón, own, let's go get it on. The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone, Is it two, three, leave a good tip, I'ma blow all my money and don't care about it"_ I sang as I started to get lost into the song as me and Doug played our guitars.

 _"I'm on the floor, floor, I love to dance. So give me more, more. Til I can't stand"_ I sang and everyone started to get up and dance.

 _"Get on the floor, floor. Like it's your last chance, if you want more, more. Then here I am!"_ I chanted.

 _"Starships were meant to fly, hands up and touch the sky"_ I sang and everyone started to put their hands in the air.

 _"Can't stop 'cause we're so high, let's do this one more time. Starships were meant to fly, hands up and touch the sky. Let's do this one last time, can't stop 'cause we're so high"_ I sang the chorus as I started to hope that I wasn't getting any of the chords wrong however it would appear that it didn't matter as it sounded very similar to the actual song.

 _"Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop-"_ I started to sing.

 _"I own that, and I ain't paying my rent this month. I owe that. But love who you want, and love who you like, that's your life, there's no end in sight. Twinkle, twinkle little star!"_ I sang happily as I started to dance in my seat.

 _"Everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray, spend all your money cause today's pay day. And if you're a G, you a G, G, G, my name is Maleficent, you can call me Mally"_ I sang proudly as we both stopped playing our guitars to add dramatic effect as I sang my name.

 _"Get on the floor, floor"_ I continued as me and Doug started to play our guitars again.

 _"Like it's your last chance, if you want more, more. Then here I am"_ me and Doug sang together.

 _"Starships were meant to fly, hands up and touch the sky"_ our whole group started to sing together.

 _"Can't stop 'cause we're so high, let's do this one more time. Starships were meant to fly, hands up and touch the sky. Let's do this one last time"_ we all continued.

 _"Can't stop 'cause we're so high!"_ we all finished as me and Doug stopped playing our guitars. Our whole group then erupted into cheering and clapping and me and Doug looked at each other and I couldn't help but feeling a little bit embarrassed.

"I didn't know we were having a show" I heard a voice say after we all quietened down. I quickly looked up and I noticed that Ben, Adam and Belle were all stood there with large smiles on their face.

"Ben" I said and I nearly dropped my guitar. Thankfully I was able to catch it as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Don't get embarrassed" Ben said and he quickly walked up to me.

"You were amazing" he said as he sat down next to me.

"Can you do another one?" he asked as he wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he pulled one brow up. _There was nothing wrong; it was just Ben had never heard me play properly before and stupid as it sounded I didn't want to be rubbish in front of him._

"No it's not that" I stated.

"It's-" I started.

"This is catching me off guard" I advised.

"Sorry" he apologised quickly.

"I didn't mean-" Ben started.

"It's ok, I'll do it" I said with a smile which made him smile back at me.

"Since it's you" I teased which made him chuckle.

"Doug we had been messing around with one more haven't we?" I said as I turned and looked at Doug.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"You first" I teased.

"Roger boss" Doug said as he winked at me and we both started to play.

 _"On the other side of a street I knew"_ Doug started to sing.

 _"Stood a girl that looked like you, I guess that's déjà vu. But I thought this can't be true"_ Doug sang as he winked at me and I couldn't help but grin back at him.

 _"Cause you moved to west LA, New York or Santa Fe. Or wherever to get away from me"_ he finished.

 _"Oh but that one night, was more than just right-"_ I started to sing as I looked and smiled at Ben.

 _"I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through. Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell. Because I really fell for you"_ I sang as I winked at Ben before I looked away as I got lost into the song. _I'm glad that Doug had suggested this; yes Ben had made my symptoms calm right down but this was also calming me. So I made a mental note to use this as a coping mechanism in the future so I didn't get to the same extremes as this morning._

 _"Oh I swear to you"_ me and Doug sang together and everyone started to sway in time with the song.

 _"I'll be there for you, this is not a drive by. Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply, hefty bag to hold my love"_ we continued.

 _"When you move me everything is groovy, they don't like it sue me"_ we sang as I felt Ben's hand stroke my right side.

 _"Mmm the way you do me"_ we sang and I winked at Ben which made him chuckle.

 _"Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you, this is not a drive by"_ we finished together.

 _"On the upside of a downward spiral"_ I started to sing again.

 _"My love for you went viral and I loved you every mile you drove away. But now here you are again"_ I continued.

 _"So let's skip the "how you been"_ I added as I danced in my seat.

 _"And get down to the "more than friends" at last"_ I finished as I playfully shoved Ben with my shoulder.

 _"Oh but that one night"_ Doug started.

 _"Was still the highlight, I didn't need you until I came to"_ he sang.

 _"And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell because I really fell for you"_ he finished as he winked at Evie which made her giggle.

 _"Oh I swear to you"_ Me and Doug started to sing together.

 _"I'll be there for you, this is not a drive by"_ we sang as people continued to dance.

 _"Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply, hefty bag to hold my love. When you move me everything is groovy, they don't like it sue me. Mmm the way you do me, oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by"_ we all sang together.

 _"Please believe, that when I leave"_ me and Doug started to sing slowly.

 _"There's nothing up my sleeve, but love for you. And a little time to get my head together to"_ we continued before we started to head towards the last chorus.

 _"On the other side of a street I knew, stood a girl that looked like you. I guess that's déjà vu, cause I thought this can't be true"_ we sang together.

 _"Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by, just a shy guy looking for a two-ply. Hefty bag to hold my love"_ we continued as every continued to dance. I looked over to Ben and noticed that he was looking at me lovingly. I grinned back at him and I was glad that he was listening to me; I knew there would be one point when he would and I was actually enjoying it.

 _"When you move me everything is groovy, they don't like it sue me, mmm the way you do me"_ we chorused.

 _"Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you"_ we sang soothingly as we went towards the end of the song.

 _"This is not a drive by!"_ we finished together before our group broke into applause which made me and Doug start to get embarrassed again. I grinned at Ben and I felt him pull me to him so my head was now pressed against his neck.

"Now I think it's time for dinner" Belle said and we all nodded eagerly at her. I looked up and noticed that Adam was now talking to the camera crew; _fingers crossed this wouldn't cause any drama._

* * *

After we had dinner we decided to go sunbathing again; however this time Ben came with us. So when we lay down me and Ben decided to go and lie a little bit away from the others just so we could have a little bit of time alone; as our time together was probably going to be very few and few between when we returned back to land.

"Mal" I heard Ben say after I lay on my stomach and laid my head on my arms.

"Yes Ben" I asked and I turned my head and looked up at him.

"Thank you" he said as he also lay down on his stomach.

"For what?" I asked as I pushed my purple sunglasses down so I could look at him better.

"Playing for me; I know you got embarrassed" he advised.

"It's ok; I really enjoyed it" I advised with a smile.

"When I got lost in the song I kinda forgot that you all were there" I added.

"Hey!" Ben said as he pretended to feel hurt.

"You know what I mean" I stated bluntly.

"Yeah" he said cheekily as a large grin spread across his face.

"You are very beautiful" Ben flirted.

"And you are very handsome" I flirted back.

"Hmm" Ben purred before he pushed his face close to mine and he pressed a brief kiss to my lips.

"You want me to put some sun tan lotion on your back?" he asked.

"You just want to have your hands all over me" I accused as I pushed my sunglasses back up my nose.

"No" Ben said.

"Well-" he added.

"Maybe" he admitted.

"But I also don't want you to get burnt" he advised sincerely.

"I see" I noted.

"Well as you point that out" I chuckled.

"Go on then" I stated.

"I'll do yours after" I advised as I watched Ben sit up.

"Hmm" he purred.

"Well I know what your massages are like" he muttered.

"Ben!" I exclaimed.

"Someone could over hear" I reminded him.

"I didn't mean it like that, you just have a mind in the gutter" he stated dismissively.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes Mal" he said seriously.

"Really" he repeated.

"I'll remember that" I teased.

"Will you now?" he flirted and I felt a sharp sting on my right buttock that told me that he had just pinched my bum.

"You are in a playful mood today" I laughed.

"I'm with you" I heard him reply as he opened my bag.

"I'm always going to be playful" he teased and I heard a noise that told me that he was applying sun tan lotion to his hands. I rested chin onto my arms and I suddenly felt Ben straddle me so could get to my back easier.

"People are watching" I reminded him.

"I know" he replied as I moved my hair from my shoulders.

"I'm not doing anything" I heard him say as his hands slid onto my shoulders and he started to massage me around the straps of my purple and green bikini top. As I knew that I was sat on my own with Ben I took my t-shirt off. However if I heard anyone coming it was going straight back on - _there was no way I was starting a drama about my scars on our tour._

"It's not like this can't have the normal ending" I heard him mutter.

"No" I agreed.

"Most definitely not" I added.

"But it can when we go home?" he suggested.

"Maybe" I replied.

"If you're a good-" I started but stopped as I bit down on my bottom lip to stifle a moan which made Ben chuckle.

"Beast" I finished.

"Ok" I heard him say and I felt him move closer to me and I moved my head slightly and I noticed that his face was now close to my left ear.

"As long as you are a good dragon as well" he purred.

"Ben!" I exclaimed. My body was starting to react to Ben and I wanted to have him; but I knew that this wasn't an option - _especially at the fact that we have a camera crew who could film the backlash of us being found._

"Stop it" I muttered as I tried to stop my body reacting to Ben.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"Teasing me" I advised.

"It's not fair" I whined as he started to move his hands further down my back.

"I know it isn't" he said smugly.

"I'm not meaning to tease you like that" he added dismissively.

"I know" I replied.

"But you do" I added.

"If it makes it any better you do the same to me" he replied.

"I know" I said smugly.

"I can tell" I said and I lifted my bum up slightly and I purposely bumped myself against him.

"Oh" I heard Ben say slowly as his hands stopped on the bottom of my back.

"Yeah" he muttered and I could tell that he was a little embarrassed.

"You need to be careful" I advised him; _the last thing me and Ben needed was us to be found in a very awkward situation._

"Yeah" he repeated as he continued to rub the sun tan lotion into my back.

"Luckily it's not that bad" he advised.

"So I can deal with him" he told me.

"Good" I replied.

"Or it will get embarrassing" I advised.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"You're done" he said and he pulled his hands from me and he quickly climbed off me.

"Ok" I said and I looked up at him and noticed that he was now wiping his hands onto a towel.

"Thanks" I said as I pushed up and sat up.

"You're turn now" I advised.

"No" Ben said and his eyes widened.

"What?" I advised as he threw the towel down.

"Come here" he said and he reached his hands out to me.

"What?" I asked and I slid across the floor so I was closer to him.

"Mal if you do that-" he started and I watched as his cheeks went red.

"Erm" he added nervously.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened as I realised that Ben was trying to tell me that he would get more riled up if I massaged sun tan lotion into his back.

"I see" I noted.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Sit in front of me and we can have a cuddle?" He suggested.

"Ok" I said.

"But first let me do your back" I said as I got to my knees and started to make my way behind Ben.

"Mal" he whined.

"I don't want my Beast burning" I said as I got behind him and I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I see" he noted.

"I'll be quick" I promised and I quickly applied sun tan lotion onto my hands and I quickly rubbed it into his back.

"Done" I said as I knelt away from him and I cleaned my hands on the same towel that Ben had just used.

"Thank you" Ben replied as I discarded the towel onto the floor.

"You're welcome" I answered as I crawled around and sat in front of Ben and he wrapped his arms around me. I shuffled back slightly and I looked back at Ben as I placed my arms over Ben's. Ben smiled at me and he pressed a brief kiss against my lips; after we broke apart I then snuggled into Ben's neck and we went to enjoy some time alone together.

* * *

After we had been sunbathing for most of the day; we then all went to go and freshen up for our meal tonight. I went in the shower and got changed first; after I walked in the room with only my top half sorted Evie quickly left to get ready. I put my phone in the speaker and I started to play a little bit of background music while I finished getting ready; I pulled a pair of shorts out and I heard a knock on the door and the door opened slightly and I got a shock.

"Mally" I heard Ben say which made me sigh. As long as it was Ben this was ok; he had seen me naked so seeing me without shorts on was going to be a problem.

"Benny come in" I advised and I watched as Ben entered my room with a cheeky grin on his face. I looked him up and down and I couldn't help but smile. As it was very hot outside Ben had opted to wear a dark blue vest and denim shorts; which in my opinion showcased his chiselled chest and muscled arms perfectly. I quickly shook my head to dispel this thought; me and Ben hadn't slept together in nearly a week and it was starting to get to me. There was nothing more I wanted right now other than to be in those strong arms as I helped Ben out of his clothes.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" I asked as I pushed away my dirty thought about Ben away.

"I came to see if you are ready" he advised as he closed the door behind him.

"It would appear you're nearly ready" he chuckled as he slowly looked me up and down and I noticed that a glint entered his eyes that made me want to melt.

"I just need to pull my shorts on" I advised and I quickly pulled my purple shorts on, so all I had to do now was put on my purple flip flops to finish my green vest and purple shorts ensemble.

"See" I joked.

"Done" I stated as I tilted my head to one side. I watched as Ben chuckled at me and he sat on my bed and he smiled at me; I smiled back at him and I stepped closer to him.

"Looks like you have caught the sun" I noted as I stood in between Ben's legs and I slid my hands onto Ben's shoulders as I noted that Ben's skin looked a little bit brown.

"It would appear you have as well" he teased as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"Hmm" I purred before Ben pressed a kiss against my lips. I felt Ben tighten his arms around me as he tried to deepen the kiss; however I pulled away and when I looked into his eyes I noticed that he looked very confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Ben E is in there" I said as I nodded towards the bathroom as we heard the shower go off.

"E!" I called out. I decided it probably was for the best that I told Evie that Ben was in here; the last thing I wanted to do was to embarrass them both.

"Aha!" I heard her say.

"Have you got your clothes in there?" I asked.

"Yeah" she confirmed.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Ben has come to see me" I advised.

"Ok!" she shouted.

"Thanks for the warning" she laughed.

"I nearly came in there just with my towel on" I heard her shout and I chuckled as I watched as Ben's eyes widened. He then pulled a relieved face at me which made me giggle; I knew that if Evie came in here with just her towel on they both would be very embarrassed and I could only imagine what would have looked.

"Do you need me to bring you something?" I asked.

"Erm" I heard her say as she started to think.

"No I should be ok" she confirmed.

"Ok" I answered.

"Sorry E" I called out.

"Sorry Evie" Ben stated nervously.

"I can go?" Ben suggested.

"No it's ok" Evie shouted.

"I'll be there in ten minutes" she advised.

"More like twenty" I teased as I looked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Oi!" I heard her shout.

"We'll wait for you" I told her.

"Thanks" she called and I looked back at Ben and I noticed that he was smirking at me.

"Now come here" he purred.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I need to do something" he advised.

"What?" I managed to get out before Ben pressed his lips against mine and we fell into a long and loving make out session that only ended when Evie opened the bathroom door. When mine and Evie's eyes met we both fell into shock for a few seconds before we ended up giggling; I looked at Ben and smoothed his hair down which made him chuckle.

"Let's go to dinner girls" Ben said happily and he stood up and took me by the hand and we all went to go and find the others.

* * *

By the time we had left our family meal it was very late into the early morning as we all got lost into our conversations; so we all decided to go straight to bed. We were due to meet King Peter Pan and Queen Tinkerbelle at Skull Rock tomorrow I didn't know when this was going to be as it depended on whether we got any delays during the night. However before we went to bed we were all advised that our estimated time of arrival was half nine so we knew that we had to be ready for then regardless. We all couldn't help but whine when Ben suggested that we set out alarms for seven o'clock as we could have breakfast beforehand. However the last thought I had as my head touched the pillow was the fact that I couldn't wait to explore Skull Rock with Ben.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

 _"Interesting" Queen Leah said as she pulled her ear phones from her ears; a sly grin spreading across her face._

 _"It would appear-" she started smugly as she placed her earphones down before she slowly picked her pen up._

 _"That Miss Faery!" she spat as her face dropped in distain._

 _"Has been hiding quite a lot from us" she added and she picked up her notepad to read:_

* * *

 _1) Nightmares_

 _2) Mal worrying that council can stop her marrying his Majesty_

 _3) Scared of losing his Majesty_

 _4) Miss Faery tells his Majesty not to worry about things_

 _5) Miss Faery worried about my reaction to her leaving to go to her room in the right wing_

 _5) His Majesty and Miss Faery left alone in Miss Faery's bedroom_

 _6) Unwell/Symptoms?_

 _7)_

* * *

 _"Oh and how could I forget" she cooed._

 _"Love bites on her sides and love bite on His Majesty's chest and body" she added coolly as she quickly added this to her list._

 _"How unsavoury" she stated darkly._

 _"However-" she said as a dark glint entered her eyes._

 _"This information will prove useful" she said nodding to herself._

 _"At one point" she finished as a large toothy grin spread across her face._

* * *

 **P.S. I just thought you would like to know the way I imagined Mal and Doug singing the songs stated in this chapter; they are based on the two covers of a singer called Madilyn Bailey. Just in case you wanted to listen to them to see how I imagined them in my head.**


	14. Skull Rock Part Five

**Hey guys, if I am being honest with you. Out of all the chapters for Skull Rock this was actually the hardest one to complete; I hope you enjoy it. I am trying to get these chapters to you as quick as I can; I think I am getting better at the time management on these chapters. Also what did you think of Queen Leah bugging Mal's room, surely that woman should give Mal a break? Or should she? MWAH! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 ** _07/07/2018_**

After a very peaceful and nightmare less night sleep I was awoken to my phone texting me; in fact it was a sting of texts that woke me up. I groaned and I heard Evie sigh as she started to stir; I reached over and picked up my phone and noticed that Ben was texting me - _was there something wrong?_

"What's happening?" Evie muttered as I threw my head back down on my pillow.

"Ben's texting me" I advised as I rubbed my eyes as the light coming from my phone was making my eyes blurry. I felt Evie sit up slightly and she quickly grunted and threw herself back down on the bed.

"Oh Lucifer!" She whined as she rolled onto her right side towards me.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"Half four" she whined and she pulled the covers over her head.

"Why on Auradon-" I started as I unlocked my phone to find the following texts:

* * *

 _"Mal baby are you awake? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"You and Evie need to wake up; there is something I need to show everyone. Don't worry this is nothing anything bad, I promise. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Mal Bertha, if you don't wake up I am coming to get you up myself. I will use this as your warning shot you grouchy Dragon. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Mal? You have to the count of ten and then I am coming in there with Doug xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"1"_

* * *

 _"2"_

* * *

 _"3"_

* * *

 _"4"_

* * *

 _"5"_

* * *

 _"6"_

* * *

 _"7"_

* * *

"It would appear this is our wakeup call" I advised as I watched Ben send _"8"._

"Urgh!" Evie grunted and she flung herself down on the bed as she rolled on to her back.

"I better text them as otherwise Ben and Doug are going to come running in here" I advised as I saw that Ben sent _"9"._ I quickly started texting and I knew that at the fact that Ben was now looking at the notification to tell him that I was now replying would stop him - for now.

* * *

 _"BEN STOP! Me and E are awake, what's wrong? You do know what time it is right? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

I placed my phone down onto my stomach and I yawned; I knew there would be a reason however I couldn't lie to myself and say I wasn't worried. Ben wouldn't wake me up without no good reason; and I started to get worried as I remembered our promise in college. But then again Ben had mentioned Doug; so it couldn't have anything to do with that. However before I could fixate on this any longer my phone went off again and I heard Evie groan; I quickly unlocked my phone and silenced it before I read Ben's text:

* * *

 _"Can we come in? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"It would appear that they are at the door" I advised Evie. I felt her move a little bit in bed and I took this as my answer.

"You do know Doug wants you as well" I advised.

"Dougy" Evie muttered as I quickly text Ben back _"yes"_.

"They are going to come in" I advised as I slid my phone back onto the bed side cabinet. I heard Evie grunt before we both heard a quick knock on the door before it opened and the silhouettes of Ben and Doug appeared in the doorway.

"Morning" they said together which made us both groan loudly and I couldn't help but roll my eyes when I heard them both chuckle.

"Mally" Ben said slowly as he moved towards me.

"Princess" Doug said happily as he moved towards Evie. The room fell into silence before I heard a chuckle before we all heard a click and the room lit up.

"BEN!" I shouted as I noticed that he was the culprit.

"GRR!" Evie growled and we both pulled the covers over our heads to prevent the bright light sting our eyes.

"Come on you two" Doug said and I felt movement on the bed which told me that he had sat on the edge of the bed on Evie's side.

"You won't want to miss this" Ben added as he sat down next to me.

"Miss what?" I said sarcastically.

"The chance for a decent night's sleep" Evie finished for me.

"Come on" Ben said and he placed his hand onto my right should and he gave me a gentle shake.

"Ben" I whined.

"It's half four" I said as I rubbed my eyes under the duvet.

"I know it is" he answered knowingly.

"Just come with us for half an hour then you can come back" he suggested.

"Is it worth it?" I asked and I threw the covers back and looked at him through tired eyes.

"Yes" he confirmed with my favourite crooked grin.

"And you will want your camera" he advised as he winked at me.

"It's a good thing I love you" I stated as I sat up fully.

"I love you too Princess" he said lovingly as he smiled at me. I then turned my head to watch Evie slowly sit up and she yawned before she grinned at Doug. I slowly looked back at Ben and we both grinned; I winked at him and I threw my covers back and slowly stood up. Ben stood up and picked up my purple hoodie that I had thrown over a chair and handed me it as I slid my feet into my flip flops. After I shrugged into my hoodie I then picked my camera up and quickly turned it on and took a photo of Ben and grinned when he looked startled.

"Oi!" He warned me as I stepped towards him as I turned the camera off and wrapped the strap around my neck.

"You wake me up-" I said as I lifted my hair up so the strap fell underneath it.

"Suck up the consequences" I teased as I smoothed my hair down and stuck my tongue out at him. As Ben wrapped his arms around my waist and as I placed my hands on his chest I stole a look at Evie. I noticed that she was now stood up in her blue hoodie and she was currently shoving her feet into her blue flip flops. I then looked at Ben and he dropped my waist and he slid his hand into mine and he led the way out of the room and onto this mysterious morning surprise.

* * *

When we all got onto top deck and I noticed that everyone else was already here; I was about to ask Ben what this was all about but as I got to the railings my eyes widened in shock. Skull Rock was in the distance and to describe it in one word - AMAZING! It might have been in villain part of me but I couldn't help but be in awe of the place. As we were currently sailing up to Skull Rock the sun was just coming up so as we all walked to the front of our yacht the sky was filled with a magnificent explosion of colours. I also noticed that in the very far distance there was already a yacht docked which told me King Peter Pan and Queen Tinkerbelle were already waiting for us.

"Wow!" I said out loud.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Evie added.

"It's very beautiful" Carlos agreed.

"I can't wait to explore" Jay added excitedly as he stretched and yawned.

"Neither can I Jay" I said excitedly as Ben wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my right shoulder.

"Neither can I" Ben muttered into my ear. I tore my eyes away from Skull Rock and looked at Ben, who smiled at me; I pressed a kiss against his cheek before I looked back at Skull Rock in all its magnificent glory.

* * *

As we got closer to Skull Rock we managed to have a couple hours of sleep; thankfully. I knew that today was going to be very active and I wanted to make sure I had the energy for it. At half seven we all quickly got ready as we didn't want to miss a thing so by the time we were all ready we weren't far off Skull Rock and in the distance I could see a bright blue pool that was just waiting for us all the jump in.

However before we did this we had to be greeted by King Peter Pan and Queen Tinkerbelle; I watched as we were docking that they both stood very proudly waiting for us. Due to the fact that Skull Rock was in the middle of the sea; King Peter had advised us to not wear normal clothing; in fact he told us all to wear swimming attire.

As I looked around Skull Rock one more time I remembered what Ben advised me; we would be meeting King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle twice on this tour. We would be meeting them again in a week's time after we had visited Aziz in East Riding. The reasoning behind this is Skull Rock for some reason was off the west coast of South Riding and to get to Hook's Bay and Neverland we would need to go through East Riding. This didn't bother me; I liked King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle and I was looking forward to spending some time with them.

Ben broke me out of my train of thought as he slid his hand into mine and he led me towards the small ladder. As I looked down I already noticed that the press crew were already in position to document me and Ben being greeted by King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle.

"Welcome!" King Peter declared as he threw his arms in the air as he stepped towards me and Ben after Ben had helped me down the ladder.

"Hello King Peter" Ben said as he let go of my hand as King Peter pulled him into a tight hug. I stood there patiently as they hugged for a few seconds before they broke apart and quickly bowed to each other.

"Hello your Majesty" King Peter stated as a large toothy grin spread across his face. I then saw as his eyes landed on me and his face lit up; I grinned at him. Every time I had seen King Peter he always loved to impart some pirate knowledge to me or ideas for pranks - to Ben's dismay.

"Dame Faery" he said eagerly and he stepped towards me and he pulled me into a tight hug before we broke apart and he quickly bowed to me as I curtsied to him.

"King Peter" I said as he took my left hand in his and he pressed a kiss to the back of my hand. He then stepped to the side to wait for the others to climb down the ladder and I turned to watch Queen Tinkerbelle greet Ben.

"Queen Tinkerbelle" Ben said and he pulled her into a hug.

"Your Majesty" she replied over his shoulder as she smiled at me before Ben released her and he bowed at her as she curtsied to him.

"Queen Tinkerbelle" I said and I repeated Ben's actions and I pulled her into a hug. _I couldn't get over how some royals were completely different; most liked to be greeted with a hug - certain ones just glared at you._

"Dame Faery" she said and we broke apart from each other and slowly curtsied at each other.

"I know normally on tour we would be suited and booted-" King Peter started which made me look at him.

"But here it isn't really practical" he laughed as I noted behind him that our group was nearly together as Jane slowly climbed down the ladder.

"I thought we could have some water fun" he said as he clasped his hands together as he grinned at us.

"Same here" Ben agreed as he slid his right hand into my left.

"Anyway there is plenty of time for formality-" King Peter continued.

"When you re-join us after East Riding, when we get to show you Hook Bay and the crown of our jewels-" he went on to say as he wrapped his left arm around Queen Tinkerbelle's waist.

"Neverland" he finished proudly.

"We are very excited to see it" Ben advised as he dropped my hand and wrapped it around my waist.

"Aren't we baby?" He said lovingly as I snaked my left arm around his waist.

"Yes your Majesty" I replied lovingly as I looked up at my beautiful Beast.

"You have a good one here" Queen Tinkerbelle said and I looked at her and noticed that she was smiling at us so I smiled back.

"I know I do" Ben said and he pulled me close to him so my face was now snuggled into his chest

"Ben" I muttered as I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

"Aww bless her" King Peter said and I moved my face in time to see his face lit up when he noticed that Adam, Belle and the rest of our group were waiting for them. Me and Ben both then waited patiently as we watched King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle greet everyone in our group; until he walked back towards us eagerly after Jane had been greeted by them both.

"Well I hope you don't mind but I thought we could have a group photo" he said and he pointed to one of his members of staff who were waiting with a camera.

"It would appear that this might become a tradition to every place you visit" He teased.

"Yep" Ben replied as he grinned at him.

"I don't mind" he stated.

"It's nice to document" he added.

"Ok" King Peter replied.

"Give me a couple of minutes for this photo" he stated.

"Let's bunch together" he instructed everyone. We all bunched together; with me and Ben standing next to King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle and everyone else around us. I made a mental note to ask Ben for a copy of these photos as they would be a nice keepsake however I was broken out of my train of thought when I heard King Peter speak.

"Now let's say Hook!" He declared and mine, Evie, Jay and Carlos's faces dropped. We forgot that sometimes villain's came into these things; and due to King Peter being the pirate expert of the kingdom he was bound to use some pirate terminology.

"Oh sorry" he said and I watched as he turned and noticed our startled faces.

"I didn't mean-" he started but stopped as he started to play with his ginger locks at the back of his head nervously.

"No it's ok" I said reassuring him as I smiled.

"It just sounded strange that's all" I advised.

"I see" he noted.

"Let's say Hook" I repeated with a large smile which made King Peter chuckle.

"Come one everyone" he advised eagerly and we all took our places again.

"HOOK!" We all shouted and the photo was taken to document this special moment.

* * *

After we had our photo taken; we then went on a tour around Skull Rock and to be honest I was in complete awe of the Island. Inside the large skull like foundation there was a deep striking turquoise lagoon in the centre which filled most of the Island. On the other side of the rock there was a beach covered in golden sand; however when my eyes locked onto a certain part of the foundation I couldn't help but gasp. Around this large and spacious chamber there were six skull rock shapes where in which King Peter assured me that you could explore them which I couldn't wait to do. However next to the beach leading into the water was the largest of the Skull Rocks and it looked majestic sitting with the others scattered around the chamber. Moss and flowers covered them all and when the sun cascaded its way into the chamber it lit everything up brilliantly.

"So how did you find South Riding with Queen Leah?" King Peter asked us after we had walked off on our own for a private talk after our tour as the others went to explore.

"The old bat!" He said dismissively which made my eyes widened. I hadn't heard anyone talk against Queen Leah; it would appear travelling on this tour I was going to be made aware of everyone's feelings of each other.

"Peter!" Queen Tinkerbelle snapped before she threw me and Ben a pleading look.

"Sorry baby" he said as he slid both of his hands onto the bottom of his back as we continued to walk.

"But everyone knows how much hard work she is" he advised.

"King Ben I really don't envy you choosing South Riding for the first stop" he chuckled as he looked at Ben.

"Well that actually wasn't my intention" Ben advised.

"It just seemed the best route to take" he added as he squeezed my hand.

"Yeah" he agreed as winked at Ben.

"So?" He prompted.

"How did you find it?" He answered.

"Mal?" He directed at me.

"She was a very gracious host; but as you are already aware-" I started.

"There is still some awkwardness between me, Queen Leah and Princess Audrey" I advised.

"However I seem to making bridges with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip" I finished.

"Well between you, me and Skull Rock-" King Peter said as he nodded towards the wall of Skull Rock which made me giggle.

"They are the best of that bunch" he advised.

"Peter" Queen Tinkerbelle warned her husband again.

"Sorry darling" he apologised as he looked at his wife.

"I just don't see why everyone can't just go with the flow and have fun" he sighed.

"It's not a crime" he stated to Queen Tinkerbelle.

"No it's not dear" she replied.

"But you need to remember-" she started.

"I know" he said cutting her off as we fell into an awkward silence.

"If you would please excuse us" Queen Tinkerbelle said finally breaking the silence.

"I need a word with my husband" she advised before both King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle turned and walked off.

"What was all that about?" I asked when they were a safe distance away.

"King Peter loves to live a very carefree and fun life" Ben advised as we walked under the rocks that resembled the teeth of Skull Rock.

"I've guessed" I chuckled as I watched the waves crash against the rocks a few hundred feet away from us.

"However sometimes he forgets that he can't say what is on his mind" Ben advised as he dropped my hand and instead he stepped towards me and he wrapped his arms around me.

"He has gotten into a lot of trouble in the past" he added as he pulled me against him so my chest was now against his.

"I'm guessing with Queen Leah?" I guessed as I placed my hands on his chest.

"Yeah" Ben confirmed.

"There was a lot of trouble when I was a child" he advised as he pursed his lips together as he looked down at me.

"Do you know what happened?" I wondered.

"Well-" Ben started.

"As I was told" he added.

"Queen Leah caused a massive stink because she believed that every now and again the council should be able to re-elect a new leader for the crown of Auradon" he explained.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah" Ben said disapprovingly.

"She believed that staying under one leadership meant that the kingdom would get stuck in a rut and new leadership could give a new outlook" Ben advised. I started to think about how things would have been different if this had happened; Audrey would be in the line for the throne and I most definitely would be on the Isle.

"So she was after the crown?" I asked as I pushed the thoughts of being permanently on the Isle out of my mind.

"No" Ben answered as he shook his head.

"She wanted to play puppet master" he explained.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"She wanted Aurora and Phillip to have it" I said slowly as I noticed what he was trying to tell me.

"Yeah" Ben repeated.

"She knew the council would never elect her; Queen Leah has always been too forthcoming" Ben stated which made me roll my eyes - _I knew this all too well._

"Where does King Peter come into this?" I questioned.

"Well the council stated that they would have to look at this" Ben advised.

"And they did" he pressed and I felt his fingers start to stroke my lower back underneath my purple t-shirt.

"They saw no grounds to hold an election" he advised.

"It was my mother and father who united the kingdom; they gave it stability and a purpose and the council didn't believe that a change in leadership was needed. Queen Leah tried to single out certain members of the council to try and turn them but it didn't really work" Ben explained as he pursed his lips together.

"So I'm guessing she tried with King Peter?" I guessed.

"Oh yes" Ben said as he nodded.

"He put her in her place apparently" he chuckled.

"They started arguing and there has been a tension ever since" Ben finished explaining.

"I see" I noted.

"I will have to remember that" I chuckled.

"Yeah" Ben said with my favourite cute smile.

"If you started an anti-Queen Leah club; King Peter probably would be your right hand man" he chuckled.

"No he wouldn't" I disagreed as I slid my arms around Ben's neck.

"You are the only man I want by my side" I purred as I smirked up at him.

"Hmm" Ben purred back at me before he pressed a brief but loving kiss against my lips. After we pulled away we stared to stare and get lost into each other's eyes but snapped back to reality after we heard a voice.

"Come on you two!" we heard and we looked over to Adam looking over at us as the other's started to get settled on the beach for our beach picnic.

"Coming!" we both called and we broke apart and Ben slid his hand into mine and we started to walk back to the others to enjoy our time together.


	15. Skull Rock Part Six

**Hey guys, I liked writing this chapter. Actually if I am being honest I am enjoying writing about all the leaders of Auradon; believe me the amount that I have already got planned for this tour we both will enjoy it! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

After our beach picnic it was then decided that the boys would go for a swim; I knew that Ben wanted me to go with him but I urged him to go and spend some time with his guy friends. Ben nodded but I knew that there would be a point when Ben would come back and ask me to go for a swim; I just hoped he wouldn't throw me in like he normally does.

"Dame Faery" I heard someone say and I looked to see that Queen Tinkerbelle now looked nervous in front of me.

"Queen Tinkerbelle" I replied with a small smile hoping that this would reassure her.

"I don't want you to think I was harsh on my husband earlier on-" she started.

"I think sometimes he forgets he can't just say what he would like" she added.

"It's ok" I dismissed as I shook my head.

"I understand" I pressed.

"Please don't feel bad for anything" I stressed.

"I know we have seen each other in meetings-" I started.

"But I am glad that Ben invited me to come with him; as I want to get to know you all better" I finished.

"Same" she agreed and I watched as she smiled at me as she stared at me.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"I love how you just call him his name so easily; of course you will as you are a couple. He will always be Ben to you; but I can tell that you do in fact love him" she explained sincerely.

"I do" I advised which made her smile get bigger.

"I can tell by the way your eyes light up just by the sound of his name or when you see him" she added.

"I get the sense when you look at him" she advised which made my eyes widen. _I completely forgot that Queen Tinkerbelle is a fairy; which means like me she can pick up on people's feelings and emotions._

"What?" Lonnie asked as she pulled a confused face.

"It's a fairy thing" I said as I looked at her and I noticed that Jane was nodding in agreement to this.

"We are very susceptible to the feelings of others; we can sense them" I explained.

"Oh" Lonnie said as her eyes widened.

"I never knew that" she said.

"It's not a bad thing" Jane urged with a polite smile.

"No" I agreed.

"No it's not" Queen Tinkerbelle said which made me look back at her.

"You do the same with King Peter" I noted.

"He's my soul mate; yes he winds me up at times" she chuckled as she looked over at him and I looked with her as well and we both watched as King Peter pushed Adam into the lagoon which made everyone laugh.

"I just wish-" she started sadly as she turned her head and looked down.

"I just wish I could have given him the children he has always craved" she said as she started to fidget with the rings on her fingers and I started to sense that she was getting embarrassed.

"It will happen" I stressed.

"Fingers crossed" she replied as she looked up at me and she pursed her lips together.

"Come here" I said and I quickly knelt up and pulled her into a hug.

"It will work out" I said over her shoulder.

"You both will be very good parents" I added.

"But you are going to have to stay on your toes" I advised as I pulled away to look at her.

"How?" She asked as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"King Peter's son or daughter is going to be a prankster" I chuckled.

"Just like their father" I added.

"I see" she noted.

"Yes" she agreed and we all looked over and noticed that the boys were now all messing around, dancing and wrestling in the water.

"I can see that" she added and I watched as a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah" I said and I sat back down.

"That's the philosophy I have" I advised.

"What?" Belle asked which made me look at her.

"Me and Ben have discussed our lives together" I stated. _I couldn't believe how easy it was to have this conversation; but it might be down to the fact I was so sure that my future had everything to do with Ben and nothing or no one was going to change that._

"Even though it isn't planned for a very long time-" I started in case Belle read too much into this.

"I know that Ben is going to be an amazing father" I added as I looked over to my perfect Beast and watched as he jumped into the water not so far away from us.

"Awwww" everyone said which made me look down as I felt my cheeks heat up. I started to remember mine and Ben's conversations about having children together and I smiled. However I was broken out of my train of thought when I heard a voice.

"What are we talking about?" Ben asked as he walked up to us as he ran his hands through his wet hair. I felt a knot start to tighten in my stomach and I pushed this away. I couldn't react to this but seeing Ben like this always got me hot and bothered.

"Nothing" everyone said together before they broke out in giggling and I joined them as I watched as Ben pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Ok" he said slowly.

"Erm" he said nervously and I could tell that he didn't really know how to react.

"Right" he said as he shook his head and looked at me.

"Mal do you want to come for a swim?" He asked hopefully which made me grin.

"Come on Beastie" I said as I stood up.

"Let's see if my swimming lessons have been worthwhile" I teased as I walked up to him.

"Ok" he said as I turned to move.

"Hang on" he advised.

"What?" I asked.

"Come here" he stated as he stepped closer to me.

"Ben!" I warned him as I took a step back.

"Don't!" I stated bluntly hoping that he was going to listen as I knew what was coming next.

"Hmm" Ben purred as he started to smirk at me as he stepped closer to me. I could tell by the look in his eye he felt really playful and I knew that I was going to have to be quick if I wanted to get the upper hand.

"Ben" I said slowly and I span around and ran away from him; however unfortunately for me he caught up with me and he quickly picked me up in a bridal hold.

"You know you are very predictable don't you?" I teased as I brushed his hair out of his face.

"Oh well" he breathed.

"I guess I'll change things up then" he stated and he started to walk towards the rocks he had just come from.

"Ben what are you doing?" I asked slowly as he continued to walk higher and higher with me in his arms.

"We are going cliff diving" he muttered before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Ben!" I heard Adam shout.

"Be careful!" Belle added.

"Yes Mother!" Ben called.

"Father!" Ben shouted as he stood still at point that overlooked the full chamber.

"Ben please tell me you are not going to do what I think-" I started to say but Ben quickly ran at the cliff's edge and he jumped. I heard Ben roar as we both went flying through the air as I slid my arms around him gripping me tightly to him.

"BEN!" I screamed before we both landed harshly through the water. When under the cool water Ben released me and I followed him back to the surface and I glared at him as I pulled my wet hair from my face.

"BEN!" I shouted as I slapped the top of Ben's right arm.

"Ow!" He said as he rubbed his arm.

"You liked the rush" he accused.

"Maybe" I puffed as I couldn't deny the fact that I got a buzz from cliff diving. Ben then chuckled as he swam a little bit closer to me and he pouted at me when he got in front of me.

"Sowwie" he said in a sad sing-song voice as he pulled a sad face and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's a good thing I love you" I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Love you too" Ben said lovingly before he pressed a brief but loving kiss against my lips.

"Your Majesty" we heard after we pulled away.

"Yes King Peter" Ben replied as we both looked up at him.

"Want to jump off higher?" He asked eagerly as he pointed to the highest point to cliff dive from; it had to be around 15 feet high.

"Yeah!" he advised eagerly.

"Wanna come?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Have I got a choice?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah" he answered.

"If you want to do it we can go together or on our own" he advised and we broke apart and swam to the edge quickly.

"I'll go on my own" I advised.

"In fact can I go first?" I said as an idea came to me - _if Ben wanted to play games I would play them but I would win!_

"Yeah" he repeated.

"Of course" he stated.

"I'll come and rescue you" he flirted as he helped me out of the water. We both started to walk to our newest cliff diving point and when we were nearly there I heard a voice.

"Uh oh" I heard Belle say.

"What?" Queen Tinkerbelle asked.

"I might be wrong-" Belle started.

"But Mal is about to do something" she stated.

"What do you mean?" I heard Queen Tinkerbelle question.

"Something you probably don't know about my son and Mal-" Belle started to explain.

"They like to prank each other" she advised.

"I see" Queen Tinkerbelle chuckled.

"Oh well" I said as me and Ben both stood at the point and I looked down; it was an even better view up here than the last point. I made the mental note to come up here and take a photo as I stood next to the edge.

"Here goes" I said to myself as I took a deep breath to steady myself. I then jumped off the edge and I felt my stomach flutter as I came back to the water with an almighty splash. I swam all the way to the surface and I let Ben see that I had resurfaced but I then quickly pushed myself back under the water and as I did this I screamed.

"MAL!" I heard Ben roar as I pushed myself further under the water and I grabbed hold of one of the rocks to keep me there. I then watched as Ben jumped and before he could hit the water I quickly teleported around the back of the largest Skull foundation. I regulated my breathing and I resisted the urge to laugh as I heard Ben resurface before he shouted my name again before going back under the water to try and look at me. It was at this point when I watched as King Peter, Adam, Jay, Carlos and Doug all jumped into the water as well; I then threw the girls a look and they all didn't know what to do as they didn't know whether I was joking or not.

So to put everyone out of their misery I quickly climbed up at the side of the skull and sat crossed legged on the top of it. I watched as the girls looked at me and they shook their heads before they started laughing.

"See" Belle laughed as I winked at her.

"Oh" Queen Tinkerbelle advised as she smiled at me.

"Do they do this often?" She asked.

"Sometimes" Belle advised.

I watched as they all tried to find me for a couple more seconds before I whistled loudly and Adam, King Peter and Doug all noticed that I was there. King Peter started laughing and it was at this point that Ben, Jay and Carlos resurfaced and they all looked confused to why King Peter was laughing so they all looked up at where Adam and Doug was looking and their eyes widened in shock. I stuck my tongue out at Ben and he grimaced at me.

"Looking for something?" I teased.

"MAL!" Ben shouted.

"Yes?" I laughed and I broke out into a laughing fit at his reaction.

"Oh you devious fairy" Ben purred and I watched as he quickly swan out of the lagoon and climbed up to where I was. When he got to me he sat behind me and he slid his legs at either side of mine as his arms snaked around my waist.

"I wish you wouldn't do that" he advised as he rested his chin onto my left shoulder.

"Why?" I teased as I stopped laughing.

"You threw me in" I accused as I turned my head and I looked at him.

"Mal hun" he said as he reached up with his right hand and he cupped my left hand cheek.

"I thought you drowned" he said and I watched as concern hit his eyes; _I knew that me getting hurt was a big problem for Ben. But I knew I was safe around Ben; he would never allow any harm to come to me._

"I would never drown Ben" I dismissed.

"My Beast wouldn't allow me to" I flirted before I pressed a kiss to Ben's lips.

"It would appear-" I said as I pulled my face from his hand and I snuggled into the side of his head.

"That I am two pranks ahead of you" I teased as he dropped his hand from my face and claimed my waist again.

"Don't remind me" he stated as he tightened his arms around me.

"I'll get you back Dragon" he warned me.

"Promises promises Beastie" I laughed as I moved my face slightly and I noticed that Ben was now pouting at me. I giggled at him before I pressed another kiss against his lips. Yes we would scare the living day lights out of each other - but we wouldn't change each other for the world.

* * *

After cuddling for a little while; me and Ben climbed down from the rock and I went and got my camera and started to take photos of Skull Rock as I didn't want to forget a thing. However as I started to look at the photos that I had taken I made the note that the photo's didn't do this place justice; and I started to think that I wanted to a sketch or a painting of this place however I stopped when I heard a noise. I looked over to see Ben grinning at me; apparently he thinks the face I pull when I take photos is very cute. I just rolled my eyes and continued to take photos; which then went on to be photos of our group for my scrap book - which both King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle wanted to be very much involved in.

It was now time to leave but part of me didn't want to leave King Peter's or Queen Tinkerbelle's company; I felt very happy around them. I knew that we would be seeing them soon enough but I also wanted to stay in the safe confines of Skull Rock; as we all stood next to our yachts I made the mental note to ask Ben whether we could come back here at one point.

"It's a shame you won't stay with us" Ben said which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Are you sure we can't interest you in travelling back to shore with us?" He asked again as he had already done this previously.

"Positive" King Peter replied as he stepped closer to me and Ben; everyone had bid farewell to them but as me and Ben were stood closer to the boat we waited until last.

"We have some last minute things to do for your arrival" He added.

"However-" he added.

"It won't be long till we can have a right laugh" he laughed as he reached forward and shook Ben's hand wholeheartedly.

"I don't doubt it" Ben chuckled.

"Your Majesty" King Peter said as he bowed.

"King Peter" Ben replied as he bowed at him before King Peter stepped towards me.

"Dame Mal" he said happily as he bowed to me.

"King Peter" I answered as I curtsied to him.

"I am happy that we were able to have this time together" King Peter said with a toothy grin.

"Me too" I agreed.

"I am also happy-" he started which made me chuckle as he took my right hand.

"That his Majesty has found someone who can keep up with the pranks" he said as he winked at me.

"Oh believe you and me King Peter-" I chuckled before I looked up at Ben.

"We both give each other a run for their money" I said grinning up at Ben before I looked back at King Peter.

"I don't doubt it" he chuckled before he kissed my hand before he stepped to one side so his wife could say goodbye.

"King Ben" Queen Tinkerbelle said as she curtsied.

"Queen Tinkerbelle" Ben replied as he bowed to her.

"A word of advice-" she started.

"Yes?" Ben said as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"You want to keep this one" she said happily as she looked at me.

"Heart of gold" she said.

"Worships the ground you walk on" she added.

"But she's feisty" she continued as she grinned at me.

"Both you and your kingdom need her" she advised as she looked back at Ben.

"Well that is the plan Queen Tinkerbelle" Ben grinned as he looked down lovingly at me.

"I will see you in a week" he advised as he looked back at her and took both of her hands in his.

"Much love" he said as he kissed both index fingers together.

"Much love" she replied as Ben dropped her hands and she stepped up to me.

"Dame Mal" she said lovingly.

"Queen Tinkerbelle" I replied and we both curtsied to each other.

"I can't wait to see you next week" she said as she took both of my hands in hers.

"Me too" I agreed as I squeezed her hands.

"I want us to be very good friends" I advised with a smile.

"Me too" she agreed.

"Mal the same to you too-" she started.

"Keep hold of this one" Queen Tinkerbelle added as she nodded towards Ben.

"That's the plan" I said as I looked at Ben and we both smiled lovingly at each other before I looked back at Queen Tinkerbelle. I watched as she winked at me before she dropped my hands and stepped towards her husband.

"They like you" Ben noted as we all watched as King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle boarded their yacht.

"I knew this" I pressed as Ben stepped behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"But I think having intimate one on one time with them makes all the difference" I advised and we all started to wave at King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle as they stood on their top deck and waved at us.

"Yeah" Ben replied and we watched as their yacht kicked into life before it slowly started to pull away from us.

"I love you Miss Faery" Ben said lovingly and I turned my head and I looked at him and I started to get lost in his eyes.

"I love you Mr Adams" I said happily and I felt a knot start to build in my stomach and an idea came to me.

"It's getting quite late on isn't it?" I asked as I started to wonder how long I was going to have to wait before I could put my idea into action.

"Yeah" he advised as he pursed his lips together.

"But we can have a really late night; however at some point I need to go and do some paperwork" he stated.

"Boo!" I said as I pulled a funny face and then another thought came to me.

"I'm just going to go to the toilet" I advised as I noticed that certain parts of our party had already boarded our yacht.

"Ok Princess" Ben said as he pressed a kiss to my cheek and he released my waist. I quickly turned and walked towards the yacht; I climbed up the ladder and onto the top deck and I grinned when I saw who I wanted to speak to.

"Hey" I called out as I walked up to Evie and Doug.

"Hey" they repeated and I grinned at them. _Fingers crossed my idea would go to plan._


	16. Skull Rock Part Seven

**Hey guys, this chapter snuck its way in and I couldn't resist. Yes I know its smut related but after what has already happened I decided to give Ben and Mal a little bit of much needed and wanted time together as due to it being the tour this might not get to happen as frequently as it did in the first part of this series. Obvious content warning for this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"Evie" I said as I stepped closer to Evie and Doug.

"Aha" she replied as she gave me her trademark smile.

"Can I have a word?" I asked.

"Alone" I said nervously as I looked over to Doug.

"Sorry Doug" I apologised.

"I'll only be two minutes" I advised.

"I won't keep you and Evie from your goodnight kiss for very long" I teased which made a large grin spread across his face.

"Mal!" Evie snapped.

"Oh behave!" I said as I looked back at Evie and I grinned at her.

"I know what you guys get up to" I teased which made Doug chuckle.

"I'll be over there" Doug advised before he turned and walked a small distance away.

"Is something wrong Mal?" Evie asked as her face dropped into concern.

"No" I advised.

"I just wondered whether you would do me a favour?" I asked.

"I don't think it will be a problem, I just wanted to ask rather than just assume" I continued.

"Right?" Evie said slowly.

"What do you want me to do" she wondered out loud.

"If anyone comes looking for me tonight; I doubt they will if I'm honest-" I started nervously. _I was a little bit embarrassed about mentioning this to Evie if I was being honest; I didn't want her to know too much what I wanted to do but I knew when I hinted on she would know exactly what me and Ben were going to do together._

"You want me to cover for you?" she finished.

"Correct" I confirmed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To see a man about a Beast" I stated dismissively.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh" she answered as her eyes widened.

"I see" she noted as she started to smirk at me.

"You want to surprise Ben?" She asked.

"Yep" I advised.

"I know it's breaking the rules and I know this is probably too much info" I continued.

"Right" she repeated.

"But we need each other" I muttered nervously as I pursed my lips together.

"I see" she replied.

"Right well I don't really want to think of you two like that" she advised nervously.

"Well don't" I suggested.

"Ok" she chuckled.

"Yes I'll cover for you" she confirmed as she winked at me which made me giggle.

"Thanks E" I said with a smile hoping that this would pull both me and Evie out of our current awkward situation.

"I'll leave you to Doug" I teased as I nodded in Doug's direction. Evie then giggled at me and I turned to go and find that beautiful and sexy beast of mine.

* * *

"It's been a long day" Ben advised as he walked me back to my room. After I had spoken to Evie me and Ben went and had some time alone; where in which we nearly fell asleep cuddling on the top deck. However we were stopped by Belle and Adam and they told us to go to bed; neither of us wanted to but after all the swimming and climbing that we had done today we both felt exhausted.

"Yeah" Ben replied as he yawned and I started to worry about my idea - _would we both be able to stay awake?_

"Mal" Ben said as we both stopped outside of my room.

"Yes" I replied.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned.

"No" I advised.

"I'm just noting how tired you are" I advised.

"Yeah" Ben repeated.

"Are you going to go to sleep straight away?" I asked as Ben wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I have some paperwork to do" he advised as he yawned again.

"Then I will go to bed" he stated.

"I see" I noted.

"When are you going to stop doing paperwork?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't know" he answered.

"What's with all of the questions?" He laughed.

"No reason" I said dismissively.

"Just taking an interest" I stated.

"No what's up?" Ben urged.

"Nothing" I stated.

"Mal" Ben said sternly and he let his eyes burn into mine.

"I have a surprise for you" I advised and I watched as Ben started to smile at me.

"What is it?" He questioned eagerly.

"You are not finding that out now" I advised as I started to feel playful.

"I just didn't know when would be best to come and see you" I explained.

"Can I have it now?" Ben asked and I noticed as a playful glint entered his tired eyes.

"No" I said and I watched as his face dropped.

"It will be better later" I explained.

"Why?" Ben asked as he pouted.

"It will make sense later" I advised as I tightened my arms around his neck which pulled me closer to him.

"I see" he noted.

"So when do you think it will be good time for us not to be disturbed?" I asked.

"Hmm" Ben purred as he started to think.

"Probably around two" he advised.

"Well you'll have to be patient till then" I teased.

"Spoil sport" he puffed which made me chuckle.

"Night night Benjamin" I said lovingly as I noticed that both Belle and Adam were now coming our way.

"Night night Maleficent" he purred before we both stared at each other for a few seconds before we shared a long and loving kiss that ended when we heard a voice.

"Come on you two" Adam stated.

"Sorry" me and Ben said together as we looked at Belle and Adam.

"See you tomorrow" I advised and I watched as Ben looked at me.

"See you tomorrow" he replied before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips. Me and Ben then untangled ourselves from each other and I walked into my room; before closing the door I stole a last look at Ben and I noted that he was smiling at me. When the door closed I then looked over to the bed and I noticed that Evie was smirking at me so I winked at her which made both me and Evie giggle as my plan was all go.

* * *

 ** _08/07/2018_**

It was now two in the morning and to say I was excited was an understatement; as Ben left me at twelve me and Evie managed to have an hour and a half sleep before the alarm on my phone woke us up. I quickly apologised to Evie and she dismissed this which made me smile at her; I quickly silenced my phone and text Ben:

* * *

 _"Text me when the coast is clear. M xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"I hope he hasn't fallen asleep" I sighed.

"He won't have" Evie disagreed.

"He knows you want to go and see him" she reminded me.

"Yeah he thinks I have a present for him" I advised.

"I haven't told him what" I laughed.

"Well it will technically be a treat for him" Evie stated smugly.

"Sorry you both" she quickly amended as she smirked at me.

"Evie!" I snapped which made her giggle. I heard my phone go off and I couldn't help but grin when I opened my phone and read his response:

* * *

"Now baby, I've got music playing so no one can hear you teleport in here. That's assuming that is how you were planning in getting in here. B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"

* * *

"He's read my mind" I laughed.

"What?" Evie asked.

"He's got music playing so I can teleport in there" I explained as I looked up at her.

"You two" she chuckled as she snuggled into her pillow.

"Hey" I said pretending to be hurt.

"He is my soul mate" I stated lovingly as my mind went to Ben.

"See you in the morning" Evie advised.

"Sorry if I wake you up" I apologised.

"It's ok" she dismissed.

"Go!" She laughed which made me giggle at her before I teleported out of the room and to my perfect beast; who was currently unaware of what was in store for him.

* * *

"You are a cunning man Ben" I laughed after I dropped onto his bed. I watched as he looked up from his desk and his face lit up when his eyes landed on me; I took a deep breath to steady myself as my stomach fluttered. _How on Auradon did he catch me off guard like this?_

"How?" He asked cheekily as he span around in his office chair.

"Playing music" I said playfully.

"I see" he noted as he stood up and walked towards me.

"Well I didn't know how you intended to get in here" he added as he sat next to me on the bed.

"So?" He prompted as he smiled at me.

"So?" I teased.

"What's this surprise?" He asked eagerly.

"You're eager" I laughed.

"Yes!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I have an admission to make actually-" I started. I decided that as I was currently feeling playful I wanted to tease Ben a little bit.

"What?" Ben asked.

"I lied" I said sadly.

"You lied?" Ben asked slowly and I watched as his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"The surprise-" I started and I placed my left hand onto his right leg and I slowly started to stroke his leg.

"Isn't for you" I muttered as I continued to slowly stroke his leg and I grinned as I watched as Ben took in a deep breath.

"Or me" I flirted as I winked at him as I started to work my hand higher up his leg.

"Well-" I stated as I watched Ben's breathing falter again as I started to stroke his thigh.

"We can share I guess" I added dismissively as I felt Ben's arms tighten around me as I started to slowly stroke down his thigh.

"But it is for two people in particular" I advised as I pulled my hand away and smiled at Ben.

"Who?" Ben asked huskily before he coughed to clear his throat.

"Who is it for?" He breathed and I watched as a dark glint entered his eyes.

"Beastie and Dragon Junior" I flirted slowly.

"What?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Do you mean-" he started.

"Yes" I said cutting him off before I pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"You have crept in here to seduce me?" Ben asked as he reached up and cupped the right hand side of my face after we both pulled away breathless.

"Maybe" I flirted. And before Ben could say or do anything I quickly pushed him onto his back and I straddled him. I watched as Ben's eyes widened in shock but when I smirked down at him he smirked back at me.

"If you don't want me to-" I teased as his hands found my hips.

"Then I can go back to my own bed" I finished darkly.

"But I know you need me just as much as I need you" I purred.

"Yes!" Ben exclaimed as he sat up.

"Give me two seconds" he advised.

"Ok" I said confused as I climbed off him - _what on Lucifer did he need to do now?_

"What do you need to do" I questioned.

"Lock the door" he advised as he quickly stood up.

"Ok" I said as I watched as Ben quickly closed the curtains, locked the door and turned the main light off; after the room plunged into darkness I shuffled up onto the bed properly and turned Ben's bedside light on.

"Conceal our actions from this world, so our words and promises can't be retold" I said as I grinned at Ben as he ran and jumped back onto the bed and quickly slid next to me.

"Hello" Ben said as he propped himself up on his left elbow and looked down at me.

"Hello" I teased as I rolled over and propped myself up on my right elbow.

"Now Ben" I purred as I moved closer to Ben.

"Let's not waste any time" I flirted.

"Hmm" Ben grunted before pressed his lips against mine. Me and Ben fell into a very heated make out session which involved at one point me pulling Ben on top of me. The familiar ache in our lungs made us break apart breathlessly and we both stared lovingly at each other as we tried to regulate our breathing.

"Mal I need you" Ben said earnestly.

"And I need you Benny" I told him which made a groan escape his lips. I reached up and stroked Ben's face which made him smile before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"Mal sit up" Ben advised as he rolled off me.

"Ok" I replied as I slowly sat up; Ben grinned at me for a few seconds before he slid both his hands onto the bottom of my purple sleep vest and he quickly pulled it over my head and discarded it to the floor. I noticed that Ben was now looking me slowly up and down and I grinned when I saw his eyes change into a dark green colour.

"Oh Mal" he breathed as he looked back at my face.

"You seem to like this view" I flirted.

"Both of you" I teased I ran my left hand up his body, deliberately brushing my hand against his member before I reached up and cupped Ben's face.

"YES!" Ben exclaimed before his lips caught mine in a heated passion. It wasn't very long before Ben's lips then found my neck but he only broke his lips away from my neck as I helped him out of his vest. Ben then smirked at me and he started to litter my chest with kisses until his lips trailed down to my breasts. He lightly shoved me to tell me to lie down and I willingly did this; I then watched as Ben winked at me as he lay down next to me before peppering kisses around my right nipple. I wrapped my right arm around him and my fingers found his hair and I automatically tightened them around his hair when I felt Ben's lips start to suck on my right nipple.

"Oh" I breathed.

"Lucifer!" I cried out as I felt Ben continue his actions against my right breast. I heard Ben chuckle as he pulled his mouth away from me and I groaned in disapproval at him as I didn't want him to stop. However this soon changed when I watched him press kisses along my chest and he gave my left nipple the same attention.

"You like that?" He teased after he pulled away.

"YES!" I exclaimed as my body started to beg him for more.

"Ben I need you" I confessed as the knot in my stomach as started to get a little bit too much to bear.

"Down here?" He asked innocently as he started to slowly trail his fingers down my stomach.

"Yes" I breathed as his fingers brushed underneath my belly button.

"Don't worry baby" Ben purred as he started to litter my chest with kisses again.

"I will make sure you leave-" he said before pressing a prolonged kiss against my right nipple which made me groan loudly at the shivers that pulsed through my body.

"Very satisfied" he finished as he did the same to my left nipple which made me groan again.

"Back at you" I breathed and I heard Ben chuckle before he pressed his lips against mine and we started to get lost into the kiss. The more the kiss went on the more heated it got, with our teeth and tongues clanging against each other; what finally ended the kiss was Ben pulling away and he quickly pulled my pants and shorts down in one swoop and threw them to the floor.

"Oh" Ben purred as he looked me up and down slowly which made me want to melt.

"I have missed this view" he growled before he roughly pressed his lips against mine once more.

As the kiss became heated again I felt his fingers start to linger up my leg; it wasn't long before I felt him brush his fingers brush against me so I willingly opened my legs to him. I moaned against his lips as my body started to will him to move his fingers lower I tightened my arms around him and I groaned as I felt his fingers start to do what my body was longing for.

"Ben" I begged as I pulled away.

"Please" I pleaded.

"As you wish" Ben purred and he slid down the bed and climbed in between my legs. I opened my legs wider for him and I groaned as I felt his fingers start to slowly stroke over my folds.

"Oh hello" Ben teased before he pressed a kiss just above my clit which nearly made me jolt up from the bed. I then felt Ben press kisses along the bottom of my stomach as he continued to tease me by slowly running his fingers over my folds.

"BEN!" I moaned at this sensation; I felt a heat start in between my legs and my stomach tightened once more.

"Please" I begged.

"Please what?" He asked.

"You know what?" I snapped.

"No I don't" he chuckled.

"Tell me!" he demanded.

"Tell me what you want me to do!" he stated boldly.

"You naughty dragon" he purred.

"I want-" I started but was caught off guard when Ben's quickly moved his fingers against me but stopped when I stopped talking.

"I want-" I stammered as he continued his actions.

"Yes?" he teased.

"Ben please!" I begged.

"You know" I breathed as I started to feel Ben's fingers stroke me again.

"Fair enough" he said as he winked at me.

"You mean this" he said as he parted my folds and he slid a finger inside of me which he was rewarded by a loud and deep groan escaping my mouth.

"Or did you mean this?" He flirted before pressing a brief and sudden kiss against my clit.

"YES!" I cried out as pleasure quickly swept through my body.

"THAT!" I called out as Ben kissed me my clit again.

"BOTH!" I begged.

"PLEASE!" I pleaded.

"Fair enough" he stated and I looked down and watched as he winked at me. My eyes never moved from his as he worked his finger slowly in and out of me to tease me. I threw my head back against the pillows as I felt a shiver run through my body; I heard Ben groan before he slowly slid another finger into me.

"As my lady wants" he chuckled before he pressed his mouth against me and my breathing hitched as I felt his tongue start to run up and down me. I moaned very loudly when he started to suck on my very sensitive clit. My hips started to grind against his face; however Ben lightly pushed down on my hips to stop me; Ben gave me this look to warn me not to do this again and I nodded. I knew why he didn't want me to do this; he wanted to give me all the pleasure and I was going to willingly let him. Ben knew how to read my body and he knew how to get me to find my release. He quickened his mouth and fingers against me and I gripped the bedding tightly as the knot and burning in between my legs was set ablaze by Ben's actions. I felt Ben start to curl his fingers upwards and I moaned loudly as I threw my head back down.

Ben completely stopped still for a few seconds and I slowly lifted my head up to look at him and I noticed that he was smirking at me. I opened my mouth to speak but Ben quickly sucked my clit at the same time he started to curl and work his fingers in and out of me at a rapid pace. I felt myself building up as the room filled with the noises of me moaning and swearing; Ben quickened even more and I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer.

My ribcage started to heave and my legs started to go rigid as I screamed Ben's name as my body convulsed in pleasure. My eyes scrunched up automatically and I started to see flashing lights behind my eye lids. I felt Ben move his mouth away from me but he was still working his fingers in and out of me however he was now slowing down; coaching me through my orgasm. My body went slack and relaxed and I grunted as Ben finally pulled his fingers from me and he shuffled back up the bed and lay next to me.

"Oh Lucifer" I breathed as I calmed my breathing down.

"You are amazing" I said as I looked up at him.

"Why thank you" he said smugly as he was wiping his fingers and mouth on a tissue from the box on the side. After he threw it in the bin we looked at each other for a few seconds while I calmed my breathing down - _Ben had got me so it was now my turn to return the favour._

"Now Ben" I flirted as I sat up slowly.

"You are been very cruel to me" I accused.

"How?" Ben asked and his face dropped.

"You've been hiding him from me" I advised and I quickly shoved him onto his back.

"I want what's mine!" I demanded as I quickly straddled him.

"Lucifer!" Ben breathed as I smirked down at him.

"I love it when you get like this" he purred as he slid his hands onto my hips.

"Baby" I said suggestively.

"You've seen nothing yet" I warned him.

"Have I not?" He purred as his fingers gripped my hips tightly.

"No" I stated as I shook my head.

"Because you know what?" I asked suggestively.

"What?" He breathed as I slid my hands down his chest and onto his stomach.

"After I play a little bit with-" I started before I moved my hands onto of Ben's member and gave it a light squeeze.

"OH!" Ben groaned.

"MAL!" He cried as I did it again.

"You need to punish me" I advised.

"Do I?" He groaned as I slid forward so Beastie Junior was now underneath me.

"Yeah" I said smugly as I nodded at him as I grinded down on him.

"I've been a really bad bad girl" I flirted.

"Have you?" Ben said huskily.

"You know it" I growled.

"Tell me what you have done!" Ben demanded and I felt the knot build up in my stomach. _I loved it when Ben was like this with me; it got me all hot and bothered. And I knew that what I was about to suggest to Ben was going to satisfy both our needs that had been building up over the last few days._

"Well apart from breaking the rules and coming in here" I said as I placed both my hands at either side of his head as I lowered myself down.

"I pranked you today" I reminded him as I started to lace his jaw and neck with kisses. I continued to do this for a few minutes and I couldn't stop grinning against his skin as I felt Ben's hands grip me tightly against him.

"Rather than getting me back-" I started before I brushed my nose against his neck and I worked it up to his jaw.

"Maybe you should punish me" I suggested before I pressed a kiss under his right ear.

"Hard!" I muttered.

"Oh!" Ben groaned.

"That sounds like a very good idea" he purred and I felt his face snuggle into my hair.

"Yeah" I replied and I started to lace kisses down his neck again, however this time I made my way slowly down his chest and stomach. I felt Ben's hands slide from me in the movement of sliding down the bed and I settled myself in between Ben's legs. I pulled away and gestured for him to push his hips up and after he did this I quickly pulled his boxers down and I grinned when Beastie Junior jumped out at me. I looked up at Ben and I winked at him before I slowly slid my hand around his member and I gave it a brief kiss on the tip. I then quickly licked from the bottom of his member to the top and I relished in watching him moan out to me doing this. I then clasped my lips around his member and started to bob up and down him as I started to circle my tongue around the head which made Ben keep moaning and calling out my name.

"MAL!" He shouted as I quickened against him.

"LUCIFER!" He roared moments later.

"That is so good!" He moaned as he started to run his fingers through my hair. I continued my actions against him for a few minutes more however when I pulled away from Ben I was met with him looking disappointed that I had stopped.

"I think he is ready to punish me" I said darkly before I pressed a brief kiss against the tip of his member again.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Come here" he said and he reached his hands out to me to help me back up to him.

"No" I advised as I shook my head.

"No?" He asked as his face dropped.

"I know how you want to have me" I purred.

"Right?" He asked slowly. I then smirked as I pushed up on my hands and I turned around and wiggled my bum at him so he would get the hint.

"Oh Mal!" Ben breathed.

"Come on" I teased as I wiggled myself at him again.

"Take me Beastie style" I flirted and I felt movement on the bed as Ben groaned and when I looked over to Ben I noticed that he was reaching towards his wallet on the bedside cabinet. I was about to ask what he was doing but I stopped when I watched him pull a condom out of his wallet and he quickly pulled it on. He then smirked at me as he got up and knelt behind me however his face dropped.

"Erm" he said nervously.

"Mal" he said.

"Aha" I replied.

"Turn around" he advised.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want to push you off the bed" he explained.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"Right" I said nodding and I turned around and crawled across the bed so my head was now back against the pillows. I felt Ben slide his hands onto my hips and I couldn't help but sigh at the contact; yes Ben had just satisfied me but I wanted more and I couldn't wait for Ben to take me.

"So you have been a naughty girl?" He teased as he traced his member up and down my entrance.

"Very naughty" I groaned.

"Well I think you're right, you should be punished" he purred as he continued to brush himself against me.

"Yes your Majesty" I purred.

"Hmm" he grunted and he quickly removed his left hand from me and he quickly spanked my left buttock.

"Oh!" I moaned.

"You like that?" He asked.

"I love it" I advised and Ben quickly spanked my other buttock. I took a deep breath to contend with the shivers that were now going down my spine however before I could say or do anything Ben bucked forward and quickly entered me.

"Oh Lucifer!" I cried out at this sudden and very welcome intrusion.

"Now" Ben said as he slowly pulled himself out of me slightly.

"My bad girl" he purred as he slowly pushed himself back into me.

"Let's get your punishment started" he teased as he slowly continued to thrust in and out of me to tease me.

"Yes Beastie" I groaned.

"Come and get me" I stated. I heard Ben chuckle before he spanked me again and this time he started to quicken his thrusts against me as we started our forbidden lovemaking.

* * *

"Well-" Ben said after I snuggled into his chest after we broke apart breathlessly.

"I most definitely needed that" he chuckled as he ran his left hand through his already messy hair as his right arm slid around my waist and pulled me tightly against him.

"Me too" I agreed.

"However-" Ben started as he looked down at me and as I looked up at him I noticed that he was smirking at me.

"As you have technically done two bad things" he stated and I felt his right hand land on my right buttock.

"My punishment isn't finished" I finished for him as he squeezed my right buttock which caused the knot in my stomach to tighten slightly as the need for Ben started to come back.

"I know" I added.

"I hoped you wouldn't be too tired" I said as I reached up and cupped the left hand side of his face with my right hand.

"Never too tired for that" he purred before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"I love you" Ben said lovingly as he stared into my eyes after he pulled away.

"I love you too" I replied before I pressed another long and loving kiss against his lips.

"I don't know when we are going to be able to do this again" Ben said after we broke apart.

"I know" I replied as I rested my head back against his chest and I dropped my hand from his face.

"That's why I thought we should steal the opportunity when we can" I said as I started to trace circular patterns in the centre of his chest with my right hand.

"Crafty Dragon" Ben chuckled before pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"Yep" I answered cheekily which made Ben chuckle again.

"Thank you for being so patient with this tour" he said into the silence after we had been lying enjoying each other's company for a few minutes.

"You're welcome" I replied.

"Thank you for being you" I added.

"Aww" Ben cooed which made me look up at him.

"Look at you trying to be cute" he flirted.

"Hey!" I said as I pretended to feel hurt.

"I thought you always thought I was cute" I teased.

"You are" Ben agreed.

"You are also very beautiful" he said lovingly.

"Which reminds me-" he started.

"As well as your second dose of punishment-" he continued.

"I want to show you how thankful I am" he advised.

"So the rest can wait for now" he stated as he rolled over suddenly and before I could say or do anything Ben was now on top of me. I grinned up at him; I still couldn't get over how me and Ben made each other feel and I never wanted it to end.

"I need to thank you as well" I advised as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"What for?" He asked.

"This morning-" I started.

"Or should I say the early hours of the other morning" I amended.

"Let's thank each other" Ben advised with my favourite crooked smile before he lowered himself fully onto me and pressed his lips against mine lovingly.

* * *

It was now half six in the morning and my eyes had started to roll; I heard Ben growling in his sleep which made me grin. I snuggled into his chest and pressed a kiss against his chest before I pushed up slightly and looked at his face. I smiled at my beautiful man sleeping next to me; I didn't want to leave him but I knew that I had to. Yes we were here with Ben's parents, who would only have a quiet word with us. It was more the fact that the press crew that was with us could find out; and it wasn't worth the drama.

So I slowly sat up and pulled the covers off me; as I slid slowly off the bed I tried to make sure that I didn't wake Ben up. As I quickly pulled my clothes back on I never took my eyes from Ben. I loved him so much and no matter was thrown at us we would always get through it; I was still mentally kicking myself at the fact that I hid my EI from him. But as I reminded myself as I pulled the covers over Ben that is what Ben is for. Instead of hiding things I should be telling him things and as I threw him one last look before I teleported into my room I promised to myself that this is what I was always going to do; I would always tell Ben everything and try to be the girl that he needs in return.

* * *

 **P.S. Hey guys I just thought I would let you know that this is it for the Skull Rock part of the tour. You will be pleased to know that I have already starting working on the East Riding part so it shouldn't be very long before you are reading it. But please bare in mind I do have other stories in the pipeline so a little bit of a delay might occur. Much love as always RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 **Hey you lot, I had posted the below letter as a solo piece. But I was told that I had broken the guidelines; but I couldn't delete it. I need you guys to understand what is going on in this series. So I decided to post it at the end of this chapter as this is the most recent piece posted in this series. A lot of you guys have been asking me when the next part of the tour is getting posted - I can assure you all that I am currently working on it. Thank you for being patient.**

* * *

 **Hey guys,**

 **I know you when you got the email stating that I posted a new 'story' and you were greeted with this you are probably confused. But that is the reason for this letter; I need to speak to you for a few minutes. If you don't want to read this then this is completely fine but for those that do thanks for sticking around.**

 **I was actually going to do a review of D2 in this letter as I have just watched it; however it was touch and go whether I was going to be able to watch it. As** **in the UK we aren't actually able to watch this until September/October. All day I have been looking around the internet to find a way and thankfully that I was able to; but I had to feel a lot of devastation until I got to that point that I know that some of you have felt with me.**

 **So due to that fact I don't want to spoil the film for you guys who haven't been able to watch it; however there is something that I need to point out to you guys.** **I am planning on writing a review but I am going to do this when the film comes out in the UK or a time when I don't feel like a VK and ruin the film.**

 **Now let's get to the real reason why I am writing this letter to you all...**

 **The main reason that I decided to post this is because I need to advise you guys of something; just so we are all on the same wave length. I hope that this clears any confusion for you guys but I wanted to make something known to you. So here goes...**

 **The truth is (and I have mentioned this in the past) the main reason why there has been such a delay on getting the first part of my Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After series finished is because I was writing future chapters. Yes I confirmed that this is actually a three part series (four if you include the tour) and this has taken a lot of time for me to plan. Before someone points this out to correct me there are going to be three/four main stories with other sub stories connected to it, all of which I hope you enjoy.**

 **As this has taken me quite a long time to plan and write I already have a plot in mind for this story; and to be quite honest I am not willing to part with it. Yes I plan for the new VK's to come into the story at some stage but no matter what has happened in D2 it is not going to change what happens in my series. I have planned so much that I want to share with you guys and it has taken nearly two years of my life so I'm not going to change it now.**

 **Speaking of D2 again, I have some D2 related stories in the pipeline (that are actually getting posted after this letter)** **so please don't read them unless you want spoilers.** **I just wanted to make sure you guys understand why things are the way they are in my stories.**

 **I know that most of you probably won't have even read this; or think that it is stupid to even post this. But I respect you guys enough to be honest with you, thank you for taking the time to read this.**

 **Much love RSD,**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 **P.S. I have done a little bit of thinking - I have decided against doing a review of D2. I feel like it would be pointless as we all have the similar opinion and it would only be a page full of spoilers. Sorry for not posting this; but I think my time would be better used on getting future chapters to you guys - evening of 22/07/2017.**


	17. East Riding

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient with me. It means a lot that you guys like what I have posted so far. I know there has been a delay getting these next batch of chapters to you; I decided to take a little break so I could complete some of my other stories. As I was writing this introduction we were fourteen days away from D2 and I had made the decision that I was going to try and get as many chapters done for this story before I went on holiday in September. This was because I felt I could try and get a lot more chapters posted for you guys. I guess if you are reading this then I either caved when I finished this part of the tour or I stuck to my plan and managed to post more than one constituency together to try and push this story along. Sorry for the waffle, just thought you might value the update. Much love like always, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _ **10/07/2018**_

A couple of days had passed since me and Ben had managed to steal a few hours together; since then we had enjoyed a couple of days relaxing. I continued to play my guitar for everyone with Doug, managed to sketch quite a lot of my photos that I had already taken on the tour and on the evenings when everyone was in bed I would sneak into Ben's bedroom so we could have some much needed time alone. Me and Ben both knew that this probably couldn't happen when we returned back to shore; so we took full advantage of this situation and to be honest with you this is exactly what we both needed.

* * *

It was now the morning of the tenth of July and our yacht was just pulling into East Riding Port; as I looked over to the port below I could already hear the crowds screaming and cheering at us. We all started to wave at them and it was then I noticed that Sultan Aladdin, Sultana Jasmine and Prince Aziz were currently waiting on a raised stage on the other side of the port. The memory of meeting the Beauty's started to form in my mind however I quickly pushed the apprehension away; the Ababwa's were very close family friends to the Adam's so I knew that I would be received warmly. And the fact that I had already met and spoke to them fondly many times in the past also started to reassure me; Aziz was as much the prankster that Ben was so I knew that over the next three days I was going to have to stay on my toes.

"Ready Princess?" Ben asked which made me look away from the crowd and look up at him.

"Of course your Majesty" I replied sincerely.

"You girl" Ben chuckled.

"What?" I asked innocently. Ben dropped my hand and he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him so his mouth was now next to my right ear.

"It sounds strange you calling me that-" he started which made me nod.

"Out of the bedroom" he quickly added which made me smirk as I looked up at him.

"I see" I chuckled.

"Behave Beastie" I teased.

"You need to be good; we both do" I reminded him.

"I know" he replied as he dropped my waist and he slid his hand into mine again as the yacht came to a stop and we started to watch as staff started to tie the yacht to the port.

"But it's fun to tease you" he muttered as he grinned down at me. I winked up at him and I let Ben lead me to the gangway that was now being settled for us.

"I'll remember that" I muttered.

"Please do" I chuckled as I threw Ben a mischievous look which made him grin down at me. I tore my eyes away from Ben as I watched as the East Riding staff were now stood there proudly waiting for us on the port. Me and Ben walked past them all and nodded and smiled at them until we got to the metal barrier that was situated in the middle of the roaring and adoring crowd. We made our way through shaking hands, receiving gifts and smiling at people until we got to the end of the stage. The pair of us waited until our whole royal party was together and then Ben led me towards the eager looking Ababwa's.

"Hello your Majesty" Sultan Aladdin said happily as he reached out to shake Ben's hand.

"Good morning Sultan Aladdin" Ben replied as he shook Sultan Aladdin's hand before they both dropped into a low bow to each other.

"We have so much to share with you here in East Riding" he advised proudly.

"We are all looking forward to see everything you have to offer" Ben replied with his regal trademark smile as he dropped Sultan Aladdin's hand and stepped to the side to see Sultana Aladdin.

"Sultana Jasmine" Ben greeted her politely.

"Your Majesty" she replied and I watched as Ben bowed to her as she dropped into a low curtsy.

"Prince Aziz!" Ben said happily as he saw his old childhood friend.

"King Ben" Prince Aziz said as he jumped forward and pulled Ben into a hearty hug. I couldn't help but chuckle at the pair of them; even though they both had their own royal commitments which restricted them seeing each other I loved how close they always were. Prince Aziz was just as much of a prankster than Ben so I knew that I was going to keep on my toes with the both of them; I smiled as they pulled away and they started to eagerly talk to each other.

"Aziz!" Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine snapped.

"Benjamin!" I heard both Adam and Belle snap.

"Sorry" Ben and Az apologised quickly; they obviously forgot that we were in front of a large crowd and that they can't greet each other like this.

"Your Majesty" Prince Aziz said happily as he took a step away from Ben.

"Prince Aziz" Ben said and they both bowed to each other as I stepped towards Sultan Aladdin.

"What are you two like?" I chuckled and I saw both Ben and Prince Aziz grin at me.

"Ah the beautiful Lady Mal" Sultan Aladdin said as I looked up at him. He looked very smart in his white sultan robes; and in his turban there was a red ruby resting proudly in sight.

"Sorry Dame" he quickly amended with a small smile.

"Hello Sultan Aladdin" I replied politely as he bowed to me as I dropped into a curtsy.

"I'm overjoyed that you have accompanied his Majesty on the tour" he said.

"So am I" I agreed as Sultan Aladdin took my right hand and pressed a kiss to the back of my hand.

"Apart from seeing you all; which is such an honour-" I started.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on him" I teased as I winked at Sultan Aladdin which made him chuckle.

"Hey!" Ben said as he pretended to look hurt. I winked at Ben and watched as he started to grin back at me.

"Nice to see someone keeps him under the thumb" Prince Aziz teased which earned him a sharp jab in the ribs from Ben.

"Prince Aziz his Majesty is so not under the thumb; I let him get away with far too much" I advised sincerely which made everyone laugh around me.

"Maybe I need to change things" I teased as I looked at Ben and tilted my head to one side.

"No" Ben said as he quickly shook his head.

"Things are perfect the way they are" he quickly added which made everyone laugh again. I couldn't help but let a large grin spread across my face; I couldn't get over how easy it was to be around the Ababwa's yes they were close family friends of Ben's and I had met them before. But this time it seemed different; I knew they accepted me but this time it felt a lot different to everything that I had experienced before. I couldn't put my finger on it but I was going to run with it; I wanted to make sure that everyone saw me for me and this felt right.

"Ben I'm teasing you" I advised.

"I know" he replied.

"But I don't want this one's-" he started as he nodded to Prince Aziz which made him playfully shove Ben.

"Influence to make you change anything" he finished.

"As if I would" I promised as I stepped towards Sultana Jasmine.

"Sultana Jasmine" I addressed her.

"Dame Mal" she replied and we both dropped into a low curtsy to each other. When I rose I noted Sultana Jasmine's teal clothing; it stuck to her traditional colours as there were her teal smart top that revealed her stomach and over her trousers them was a light blue sparkly shawl wrapped around her waist. Her hair was platted and on her head sat proudly was a silver crown that was littered with teal and light blue stones.

"Sorry about that" I advised as I looked from Sultana Jasmine to her husband, I didn't want to appear rude for having a conversation with Ben when I was meant to be formally greeting them.

"It's ok" they said together.

"It's nice to see that his Majesty has found someone he is very fond of" Sultana Jasmine noted which made me look back at her.

"I'm just as fond of him as he is of me" I advised.

"Oh we call tell" she chuckled as I stepped towards Prince Aziz.

"Now the best until last" he said smugly as I looked at his clothing and I noted that he was wearing the same as his father.

"You could say that" I replied as I stood in front of him.

"Prince Aziz" I greeted him happily.

"The lovely Dame Mal" he answered and he bowed to me as I curtseyed to him. I rose slowly and as I did this I let Prince Aziz take my right hand.

"Now-" he started.

"If you ever change your mind about his Majesty-" he continued.

"Az!" Ben said cutting him off.

"Leave my girl alone" he warned him. Me and Ben both knew that Prince Aziz was teasing us both but that didn't stop Ben from trying to put him in his place.

"I was only teasing" he advised before he pressed a kiss to the back of my hand.

"I wouldn't be able to tear Mal away" he added defending himself as he dropped my hand.

"Nope" I said happily as I stepped to Ben's side so we could watch the rest of our party be greeted by the Ababwa's.

"Sorry Az" I replied as I looked up at Ben lovingly. I decided to use Az's nickname now as we had been greeted formally and in all honesty I knew Az preferred it this way.

"Thank you for the offer-" I continued as Ben wrapped his arm around my waist.

"But I am already taken, now and for always" I finished before I pressed a kiss against Ben's lips. I saw flashing lights and me and Ben pulled away and looked at the press that were currently being held behind a separate barrier to the public. Me and Ben smiled and waved at them which made them start to take more photos of us.

"Thank you Az" I replied and I wrapped my arm around Ben's waist and we waited and watched as the Ababwa's greeted our family.

* * *

After we all watched Ben greet the people of East Riding with another speech that he had been working and worrying over on the boat ride over here, we then all grouped together for another photo. I made a mental note of making sure that I asked for all of these photos as I wanted to make a scrapbook for both me and Ben to look through later. It would be good to look through as we would be able to reminisce about all the memories - both good and bad. Ben kept telling me that this was our tour not just his and I think I was starting to come to terms with this. After we had all walked off the stage we then climbed into our limousines to start our tour around East Riding.

We were then shown around Grimsville. Grimsville is a city that has streets among streets that are filled with market places and squares; I have been here before and I loved the fact that we were going to return here. And I wasn't the only one. Evie loved coming here as well as she could buy the exquisite materials that were kingdom renowned in East Riding. Most of the buildings were a dusty orange colour with canopies varying of nearly every colour and in the heart of Grimsville was where our first stop in East Riding was going to be - Ababwa Palace.

Unlike staying with the Beauty's me, Ben, Belle and Adam travelled in Ababwa's limousine as the rest followed in ours. I did feel bad for leaving them but we all knew there were times that I would need to be separated from them. We all talked aimlessly laughing and reminiscing about memories of past visits with the Ababwa's; as the limousine pulled to a stop I felt Ben squeeze my hand and I looked up at him. We shared a loving look before we heard a voice.

"Welcome to our home" Sultan Aladdin said as the door opened and he quickly stepped out. We all then climbed out and when I looked to my right I noticed that everyone else was starting to climb out of our royal limousine and walking towards us.

"Thank you for admitting us into your home" Ben replied politely after everyone grouped together.

"You're welcome" Sultana Jasmine responded.

"You know I hate all of this formality" Sultan Aladdin stated.

"Between you and me-" he started as Ben slid his hand into mine.

"As soon as the cameras are off we can be as informal as we like" he said as he pulled slightly on his collar.

"Aladdin!" Sultana Jasmine snapped at her husband.

"What?" Sultan Aladdin asked as his face dropped into confusion.

"I never suggested anything out of sorts my love" he quickly added defending himself as he took his wife's hand.

"Just not as much formality" he finished as he pressed a kiss to the back of Sultana Jasmine's hand which made her start to blush.

"I know what you mean" she said with a smile.

"Now let's all go and freshen up for the ball" she directed to us all.

"Aziz" Sultana Jasmine directed to Az.

"Yes mother" he replied happily as he stood next to me and Ben.

"Why don't you show your friends where they are staying? Me and your father will show King Adam and Queen Belle" she suggested.

"Sounds like an amazing idea" he answered back with a large toothy grin.

"Follow me guys" he said eagerly and me and Ben started to follow Az into his home and towards the right wing, which happened to be where both royal families and the royal party were going to be staying. I liked how at home the Ababwa's made us feel at home; in fact they felt like they were Ben's extended family. So with this thought in mind I felt as if I wasn't even on a royal tour; I felt as if I was visiting family members - but I knew that the whole tour wasn't going to be this easy.

* * *

When we were showed to our room things continued to feel very different; this time I was next door to Ben and what made it even better was that our bathrooms were joined by a con-joining door. The memory of our conversation with his parents was still fresh in my mind but I knew there was a chance that me and Ben would spend some secret alone time together. I loved the room that I have been given; the walls were white and it had four large stone pillars around the bed. Draped down the stone pillars where different colours of fabric which fell from the ceiling to the floor; however the colours were kept to the Ababwa's traditional colours - gold, red and teal. On the left hand side of the bed there was a large glass set of doors that over looked a balcony which gave you an absolutely beautiful view of East Riding and on the right hand side of the room there was my walk in wardrobe and my bathroom. The room was currently lit with candles in old fashioned black iron chandeliers.

"Well isn't this different?" I asked myself as I threw myself down onto the red velvet sheets that were on my bed.

"At least buggerlugs is only next door" I muttered.

"Hey!" I heard someone say.

"I heard that" they added and I looked up and I noticed that Ben was stood in the doorway of my bathroom leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I teased. I watched as Ben lifted his right hand up and knocked his knuckles against the doorframe; I couldn't help but laugh at my smug Beast and I shook my head at him.

"Who is it?" I teased.

"Just the love of your life" Ben teased back.

"Oh" I said playing along.

"Since it's you-" I started.

"I suppose you can come in" I joked and I watched as a large grin spread across Ben's face.

"Oh you cheeky fairy" he chuckled and he quickly ran towards my bed, dove on top of it and he started to tickle my sides.

"Ben!" I shrieked as I tried to get away from him but continued to fail.

"Stop!" I begged as he straddled me to prevent me from wriggling away from him.

"Please!" I pleaded as he continued to tickle me.

"No!" he answered smugly.

"Ben!" I repeated as I started to struggle to breathe.

"Stop this now!" I snapped as I tried to fight his hands back. I started to wonder how to make him stop so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Ok!" I shrieked.

"Ok!" I repeated.

"You are welcome in my room!" I giggled as Ben laughed at me.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" I asked and I took a sigh of relief as I felt Ben's hands stop ticking me.

"I would have settled for I love you you magnificent Beast" he flirted as he climbed off me and rolled onto his right side so he was now propped onto his right elbow looking down at me.

"How on Auradon would that have come to my mind?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion - how would me telling Ben that I loved him stop him from tickling me?

"I thought you loved me" Ben said sadly as he pouted.

"Yes" I confirmed as I sat up slightly so I was now propped up on both of my elbows.

"You know I do" I added.

"I just didn't know that telling you that I love you and inflating your ego would get you to stop" I finished as I pulled a confused face at Ben. If I knew this I would have used this by now!

"Well now you know" Ben answered with a cute smile.

"Hmm" I purred before I reached over and pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips. We pulled away breathlessly and we stared at each other for a few seconds before Ben crushed his lips against mine and we fell into a series of long and loving kisses. At one point I felt me and Ben lie down and he pulled me to him; and my chest was against his and I couldn't help but groan against his lips. This was my most favourite place in the world to be - in Ben's arms. However when we heard a voice we quickly broke apart and looked over to my bathroom and we saw a very nervous looking Az looking at me and Ben.

"Oh" he said.

"Erm" he added nervously.

"I'm sorry" he apologised and his cheeks started to turn red.

"It's ok Az" I said as Ben rolled off from on top of me; I smiled at the fact that I couldn't even remember Ben climbing on top of me before I spoke again.

"We weren't doing anything that bad" I stated.

"Just kissing and cuddling" I explained.

"I see" he noted as he nodded.

"Yeah; everything else is off the table" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Ain't it Benny?" I asked.

"Unfortunately" he stated as he pouted.

"But you never know" he said winking at me. I froze at this comment; I knew that Az was a close friend but I didn't want him knowing what may or may not happen between me and Ben. I know that he wouldn't say anything but he would know what we are doing and this thought was embarrassing enough.

"Ben!" I snapped.

"Mal you know Aziz knows we are like that, he has stayed over ours" Ben reminded me. Of course I knew this me, Ben and Az had a somewhat embarrassing conversation when Az came to see Ben on the morning of one of his visits after he spent the night before at Auradon Castle with his parents. And to say that he was shocked to see that I was in Ben's bedroom on the morning was a little bit of an understatement. Thank Lucifer we were both fully clothed as we had only been cuddling as at that point we hadn't even had sex at all; but I knew that Az would think different. We put him straight at the time but as he was a close friend he understood that our relationship had taken certain steps as time went on but he kept it to himself.

"Yes" I agreed.

"But that doesn't mean you have to make it a subject of conversation" I added.

"No" he said.

"Sorry baby" Ben said and he pressed a kiss against my cheek as I slid closer to him and started to snuggle into his chest.

"What can we help you with Az?" Ben asked as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"I just wanted to let you both know that the ball starts at seven" he advised.

"Which gives us two hours to get ready" he added.

"Yes" Ben answered.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed as I sat up. That didn't really give me very long to get ready! I had to start getting ready now!

"What?" Ben asked as he sat up.

"I need to start getting ready and find my dress" I explained as I threw my many suitcases a look; I had no idea where my ball room gown for tonight was so I knew that I was going to have to ring Evie. I heard both Ben and Az laugh and I looked at them and smiled at them.

"Which means you both need to leave" I advised as I looked from Ben to Az and back to Ben again.

"Ok" Ben advised and he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"See you around quarter to" he said and he slid from my bed.

"Yes you will" I said.

"See you later Az" I directed to Az.

"See you later Mal" he replied as Ben walked up to him. I then watched as they both left the room and closed the conjoining door behind them; I then pulled my phone out of my pocket and started to ring Evie. Fingers crossed it wasn't going to take very long to get ready!

* * *

It was now quarter to seven and I was just adding the finishing touches to my look; thankfully it didn't take very long to find my dress and other bits and bobs for my outfit for tonight. After I had slid my teal pumps on I then stood up and looked in the floor length mirror and I smiled. I really liked this dress and I think the Ababwa's were going to like it as well. I was currently wearing a teal ball room dress that was covered in diamond rhinestones on the corset that swept elegantly down the whole dress. My hair was platted and turned into a bun and I had slid the slide that Ben had given me for our first family day together to the right hand side of the bun.

I heard a knock at the conjoining door in my bathroom and I smiled; I quickly gave myself a final look to make sure I was perfect before I turned and left the room and walked into my bathroom. I then took a deep breath and I opened the door and I smiled up at Ben.

"Wow!" he said and I watched as his eyes slowly roamed over my dress.

"What do you think?" I asked as I slowly span on the spot so he could look at the whole dress.

"You look beautiful" Ben said as he stepped into the room.

"Thank you" I said bashfully.

"You look very sexy" I noted as I looked over Ben's traditional royal suit.

"I wear this all the time" Ben chuckled as he looked down at his suit.

"I know" I flirted as I winked at Ben. Ben then smiled lovingly at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist as mine found his neck. We looked at each other for a few seconds before Ben pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. When we pulled away we rested our foreheads together and we attempted to regulate our breathing.

"Ben" I breathed.

"Yes my beautiful dragon" he replied as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Is this what it is going to be like from now on?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"Conjoining suites" I stated.

"I think so" he advised as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Depending on what the hosts think" he added.

"I see" I noted as I brushed my nose against Ben's.

"We need to go" I advised as I knew that if me and Ben stayed where we were for too long someone would come looking for us.

"Lead the way my love" I added as I untangled my arms from Ben's neck. Ben stepped away from me and he offered me his right arm and I took it eagerly; I then let Ben lead me out of my bathroom and into my bedroom and in the direction of our first evening in East Riding.


	18. East Riding Part Two

**Hey guys, the first day in East Riding was meant to be only one chapter. But I got lost in it and the word count started to go up and up and I couldn't bring myself to post a nearly 7,000 chapter. Again thank you for being patient as I worked on these chapters. I know I have kept you waiting; but I will assure you of something, as you are reading this I already have some of Hook's Bay completed so fingers crossed it shouldn't be very long before you are reading it. Believe me folks if you have enjoyed what I have already done in this tour so far; then you are going to love what else I have planned. Believe me; we all are in for a very bumpy ride! MWAH! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Presenting his royal highness, King Benjamin Florian of Auradon with his consort Dame Mal Faery, Knight of the House of Beast!" the herald declared. Me and Ben used this as a cue to start walking down the steps until we got to the main staircase. I smiled at the crowd that was waiting for us both and as we got to the bottom of the staircase we stood still as members of the press took countless photos of our arrival. After we had done this we walked down the red carpet that had been placed down for me and Ben and we walked towards the Ababwa's so we could greet them formally again.

"Your Majesty" Sultan Aladdin said proudly.

"Sultan Aladdin" Ben replied as he dropped my hand and he quickly bowed to Sultan Aladdin as he did the same to Ben.

"Dame Faery" he added as Ben stepped to one side.

"Sultan Aladdin" I answered as I curtsied to him as he dropped into a low bow in front of me.

"Sultana Jasmine" I heard Ben say and I watched as he started to bow.

"Your Majesty" Sultana Jasmine answered as she curtsied before Ben stepped towards Prince Aziz.

"Sultana Jasmine" I said happily as I stepped in front of her.

"Dame Mal" she replied and we both dropped into a low curtsy and when we both rose we both winked at each other as the rest of our royal part started to walk towards Sultan Aladdin to be greeted.

"Prince Aziz" Ben said to his best friend; unlike this morning they resisted the urge to hug each other. I chuckled to myself - the warning from their parents must be still fresh in their minds.

"Your Majesty" I heard Az say which broke me out of my train of thought; and I watched as they both bowed to each other before Ben stepped to one side so I could formally meet Az as part of formality.

"Prince Aziz" I said politely.

"Dame Mal" he said as he winked at me as we bowed and curtsied to each other.

"Let's move along my love so the others can be greeted" Ben advised happily as I stepped towards him.

"Lead the way my perfect Beast" I said happily as Ben offered me his right arm. I slid my right hand onto his arm and me and Ben smiled at each other before he led me away from the others and to our table. Unlike the welcoming ball in South Riding I knew that tonight I wasn't going to feel so unsettled and this made me excited to see what tonight had in store.

* * *

After having our three course meal, me and Ben then made our way to the dance floor and me and Ben shared four dances that were uninterrupted. We laughed and chatted aimlessly as we danced away; what made me feel good about tonight was the fact that I knew that Ben wasn't going to be dangled in front of me out of malice. I knew there would be a point when we would need to dance with other people but right now it was a time for me and Ben.

Me and Ben had just finished our sixth dance before we heard a voice and when we looked up we saw Sir Genie standing their proudly, with one arm tucked behind him.

"You're Majesty, Dame Mal" he greeted us happily before he dropped into a low bow.

"Hello Sir Genie" me and Ben both said to him as we broke apart and bowed and curtsied to him.

"I was just wondering-" he advised after we all had stood up straight.

"Whether I could ask the lovely lady to dance?" he asked as he smiled sincerely at me.

"I would be honoured" I said happily before me and Ben bowed and curtsied to each other. Me and Sir Genie then took the waltz pose and we started to slowly waltz with the other people on the dance floor.

"I hear that you are a dancer" Sir Genie stated.

"Well I took dance class with Jordan" I confirmed and I noticed that Jordan was now dancing with Ben.

"I see" he noted.

"Well I think you know me well enough to know that I like to dance-" he stated as he reminded me of previous balls that we had both attended together.

"Yes we do" I laughed.

"Let's change things up a little bit" Sir Genie said happily as he clicked his fingers and the music started to speed up and everyone started to get confused. Sir Genie broke away from me and he grinned as he started to lead me in the salsa. I grinned up at him and I let him lead me into the dance in front of everyone; I know that I should have been embarrassed but I didn't and I continued to let this feeling fill me as the dance went on.

* * *

The music stopped me and Sir Genie took a couple of deep breaths to regulate our breathing before the room started to applaud us; we grinned at each other before Sir Genie wrapped his arm around my waist and we both bowed to everyone. I started to look for Ben however I then heard another familiar voice.

"May I cut in?" they asked.

"Of course Prince Aziz" Sir Genie advised and I watched as Sir Genie and Az bowed to each other before he turned to me and he bowed to me as I dropped into a curtsy. We then stepped towards each other and took the waltz pose as some slow music started to play.

"How are you finding things?" Az asked me as I noted that everyone else was starting to gather back onto the dancefloor.

"If I am honest with you Az-" I started.

"Go on?" he prompted.

"I am a lot more comfortable here" I advised with a small smile. I wasn't lying; I was a lot more settled here and part of me wished that I didn't have to leave East Riding.

"You mean you are more comfortable here than Beauty Castle" he amended.

"Yes" I chuckled. Az knew how hard the situation between me and Queen Leah was for me and there were times that he had given me a lot of comfort and support; which meant a great deal to me.

"Well that family was always going to be difficult for you my dear; but the main thing is you got through it unscathed" he said reassuringly as he span me around.

"You could say that yes" I replied as I faced him again and I let Az lead me in the dance. I could tell that there was something on Az mind but I decided that I would let him bring it up; he would tell me when he was ready.

"I know I have told you this in the past Mal-" Az started.

"But I am glad that Ben has you" he added.

"Thank you" I said bashfully.

"I'm glad that I have him" I said and I threw Ben a look and I noticed that he was now dancing with Sultana Jasmine; he looked over to me and when his eyes landed on me I watched as his face lit up and I winked back at him.

"I know there are times-" I started as I looked back at Az and I noticed that he was smiling down at me.

"That I could kill him; but he is my annoying goofball" I added which made Az laugh.

"I always knew the woman that snared his heart was going to be a force to be reckoned with" he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Well-" he started.

"Erm" he said nervously.

"Please don't take this to offence Mal?" he begged.

"I won't" I promised.

"Me and you know each other well enough for that" I added hoping that this would reassure him.

"Yes but be that as it may" he stated as he span me around.

"I hope I explain this right" he advised with a nervous smile as I stepped back towards him.

"Go on" I prompted.

"Well you are not like a normal girl; yes you dress up beautifully-" he said as he nodded to my dress.

"But you are not scared of being your own person. There are too many girls in this kingdom that just want to be dolled up all the time and act idle; you want to be active - to help and support Ben. You can tell that you are best friends as well as lovers" he advised.

"We are" I agreed with a smile. Az was right I did want to be there for Ben in every way possible; I wanted to be the person that he would always come to. I knew deep down that no matter what life threw at me and Ben we would always get through it as we would have each other. I wanted to be everything that Ben wanted and needed; it seemed like me and Ben only fit together. He was my other half in every way and I never ever wanted to lose him.

"He told me what you did for him not so long ago" he advised which broke me out of my train of thought.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You made him take the weekend off to rest; you made him go drinking instead" he reminded me.

"And to the movies, for a meal, swimming and I do believe I beat him on his PS4" I added before I laughed. Yes there were going to be times in the future where Ben was going to be stubborn with me; like he was when I had to get him to rest. But it was worth me being stubborn in return; I didn't want my Beast stressed and tired. I wanted him happy and growling - mainly happy. I pushed away the thought of Ben growling - this wasn't the time for that but I made a mental note to ask Ben to do it later for me.

"See what I mean; I'm not saying that the girls in this kingdom don't support their partners; but when you do it for Ben and vice versa you can actually see the love and devotion in your eyes for each other" Az advised.

"Ben is a very lucky man" he added sincerely.

"I like to think I am very lucky woman; Ben does the same for me" I advised.

"Yes" Az confirmed. He went to open his mouth but he was stopped when we both heard a voice; I grinned. I didn't know how he did this but he must have known that I wanted him; this was no offence to Az but when I spoke about Ben it always made me yearn for him and Ben must have picked up on this.

"May I cut in?" Ben asked.

"Darn you Adams" Az teased as he looked up at his best friend.

"When I manage to get Mal talking you stop us" he chuckled.

"You have time to talk to her over the next couple of days" Ben chuckled as he watched me curtsy to Aziz as he bowed to me.

"Score!" he teased as he walked away which made me and Ben both laugh.

"I know he teases me about it" Ben stated as I curtsied to Ben as he dropped into a low bow.

"But sometimes I wish he wouldn't" he advised as he stepped towards me and we took the waltz pose.

"About what?" I asked as I pulled one brow up at him.

"Trying to flirt with you" he muttered.

"Ben he is harmless" I stated.

"I know" he advised.

"But I still don't like it" he advised as he started to lead me in the dance. I knew that he didn't mean anything by it; but I think the thought of me finding someone else was always going to be a concern for Ben; as it was for a worry for me. Well it was until I found out about Ben imprinting on me.

"Ben I don't flirt with Az" I said bluntly.

"I know" he repeated.

"Look at you, you possessive Beast" I purred.

"Your possessive beast" Ben purred back and I noticed as a dark glint entered his eyes.

"I stand corrected" I stated and Ben chuckled.

"If you must know-" I started as Ben span me around.

"He was just saying how lucky we both are to have each other" I advised as Ben brought me back close to him.

"He's a good friend to you" I noted.

"He is" Ben agreed.

"That's why I don't really mind the banter with him" he explained.

"He thinks I'm different to the other girls in this kingdom" I advised changing the subject.

"That is because you are" he pressed.

"I'm glad that I am everything you want and need" I said lovingly as I stared into his eyes.

"Back at you my sexy dragon" he purred as he winked at me. I giggled up at him and me and Ben went on to enjoy the rest of our night together; the only times we were separated was when we danced with other people but we always came back to each other - like always.

* * *

It was around two in the morning before I finally climbed into bed; I still felt light as a feather and to be honest I didn't want the night to end. But I knew that we were going to be up in a few hours; I groaned at this thought. I heard my phone go off so I reached over to my bedside cabinet and picked my phone up to see that Ben had text me:

* * *

 _"Mal are you asleep yet? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I wonder what he wants now I thought to myself and I quickly text him back and grinned when he text back almost instantly.

* * *

 _"No, why is something wrong? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"Unlock your bathroom door xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"Why?" xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx._

* * *

 _"I'll tell you when you open the door xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

That boy! I thought to myself and I placed my phone down back down onto my bedside cabinet and I got up from my bed and I quickly walked towards the conjoining doors that linked mine and Ben's bathrooms together.

"What do you want?" I asked cheekily as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Open the door!" Ben called back.

"Why?" I teased.

"Mally please?" Ben whined.

"I want a cuddle" He advised.

"You just had one" I reminded him.

"I want another one" he advised. I giggled and I unlocked the door and opened it and I smirked up at him.

"Someone's very demanding this evening" I teased.

"Yeah" Ben said happily.

"But can you blame me?" he flirted.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"As I like to hug you" I added smugly. Ben grinned at me and he stepped into the room and he walked up to me.

"Is your door locked?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yep" he confirmed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Is yours?" he asked.

"Yep" I replied mimicking his voice which made Ben chuckle at me.

"Come on then Beastie" I said as I stepped out of his arms.

"Let's go and have a cuddle" I added as I slid my hand into his left hand and I started to lead him from the bathroom and into my bedroom.

"We should probably set an alarm" Ben stated.

"So we don't get caught" he quickly added as I sat down on my bed.

"You know-" he started.

"As we are breaking the rules" he chuckled as he sat down next to me.

"Probably" I agreed as I let go of his hand and I quickly slid up the bed and threw my head against my pillows.

"But it's worth it" I teased as I winked at Ben. I watched as Ben quickly set an alarm on his phone and he then slid his phone next to mine. He turned around and grinned down at me and I chuckled at him.

"Come on Beastie" I said as I held my arms open to him.

"We are wasting time" I flirted.

"Darn!" Ben joked and he quickly climbed on top of me and he snuggled into my chest. I pressed a kiss against his head and Ben pulled my covers over us both; it wasn't very long before I heard Ben growling in his sleep and I snuggled into his hair. The last thing that I remember thinking before my eyes rolled as I fell into a peaceful slumber was that I loved my magnificent beast of mine and this is how it was always going to be - no matter what.


	19. East Riding Part Three

**Hey guys I hoped you liked my first couple of chapters of East Riding; sorry it took a while to get them to you. I made the decision that the month before D2 I was going to solely work on three stories and thankfully I managed it. However after D2 past and slayed me I then decided that as I was spending two weeks in Mexico in September around the pool this was the perfect time to catch up on my proof reading on my stories. So this is the reason why I went quiet since D2 came out; I know it is all of nothing with me but I have fallen into the pattern that it is better to post a bulk rather than a chapter here and there. Thank you again for your patience; let's jump back into this. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _ **11/07/2018**_

I was awoken abruptly by Ben's phone alarm going off; my body took a couple of quick breaths to deal with the shock as I tried to get my heart to stop pounding erratically in my chest.

"Ugh!" I heard Ben say and I looked down and I noted that Ben has his eyes scrunched shut as he yawned.

"I don't want to get up" I whined and I watched as Ben slowly opened his eyes.

"Thankfully we set it a little bit earlier so we can talk for a little bit before getting ready" he said sleepily.

"I thought it was because it might take a while to actually wake up" I laughed as Ben pushed up from me.

"That as well" he yawned.

"Morning beautiful" he said as he smiled sleepily down at me.

"Morning handsome" I flirted as I reached up and I wrapped my arms back around his neck.

"Hmm" Ben purred and he lowered himself down on me and he pressed a brief kiss against my lips. In all honesty I did feel a little bit bad about going behind everyone's back and sleeping in the same bed at Ben; but as I looked into his beautiful and calming eyes I knew it was worth it.

"Ben" I said breaking the silence after we had been lying staring at each other for a few minutes.

"Aha" he replied cheekily.

"Make out session before you go?" I asked hopefully. Yes me and Ben fell asleep cuddling but before he left to get ready I wanted to make out a little bit; last night Ben turned me on by looking so drop dead gorgeous. And to be honest I was still feeling turned on looking at him now.

"I thought you would never ask" he flirted before he pressed his lips against mine in a heated fashion; and we fell into a heated make out session which ended when the second alarm that Ben had set on his phone went off. We both unwillingly pulled away and untangled ourselves from each other and I watched as Ben got up and left the room - leaving me thinking about how lucky I was to have him.

* * *

An hour and a half later I was getting led into the dining room by Ben; the memory of being made to sit differently to Ben surfaced in my mind but I pushed this away. The Abwaba's were different to the Beauty's and as they were close family friends I didn't think they would copy Queen Leah's behaviour. I took a sigh in relief when I noticed that there was a space for me and Ben to sit together at the table and I grinned at the Abwaba's as Ben pushed my seat in for me.

"Well this is nice" I said pleasantly.

"Yeah" Ben agreed as he slid his hand into mine under the table.

"Mal why did I detect a hint of apprehension when you walked in here?" Sultan Aladdin asked.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened; it probably wasn't a good idea to mention what had happened in South Riding.

"Forget that" I said dismissively as I squeezed Ben's hand under the table.

"No" Sultan Aladdin pressed.

"Go on" he prompted.

"Indulge me?" He asked with a large smile. I took a deep breath to steady myself; I didn't want to make things awkward. I didn't want people to think that after I visited them that I was slagging them off along the way on the tour. However when I looked into their loving and comforting faces I knew that they wouldn't think that this is the case; they would understand. I felt Ben squeeze my hand again under the table and I looked at him and smiled so I used this as a cue to turn back to the Abwaba's before I spoke.

"When I was in South Riding I didn't get to sit with Ben" I admitted nervously.

"What?" Az exclaimed.

"Why?" Sultana Jasmine asked as her face dropped into confusion.

"It was believed that I had to sit elsewhere" I advised as I pursed my lips together.

"I can't believe that Queen Leah would do that to you" Sultan Aladdin said sombrely.

"I can" Az piped up.

"Prince Aziz!" Sultan Aladdin snapped.

"Sorry Father" Az quickly apologised.

"But I am speaking the truth" he quickly added defending himself.

"Be that as it may-" Sultan Aladdin said sternly before looking at me.

"I can assure you Dame Mal that in this household you will be where you belong" he started to explain.

"By Ben's side" he said fondly as he looked over to Ben.

"Thank you Sultan Aladdin" I replied with my trademark smile which made Sultan Aladdin look back at me.

"I know there are people in this kingdom that would believe that I don't even deserve to be where I am; I just need to prove them wrong" I stated.

"Here here!" I heard Adam say so I turned over and winked at him. I smiled at him as he winked back at me before we all heard Belle speak.

"So what do we have planned for today?" She asked.

"Well I thought-" Sultan Aladdin started.

"That we could visit King George Town and Lake Regis; then retire back here for lunch?" He suggested.

"Sounds perfect" Ben replied.

"Yes" I added.

"I was actually thinking-" Sultana Jasmine started as she looked over to me.

"That as his Majesty is having a meeting with King Adam, my husband and Aziz" she continued as she threw Sultan Aladdin and Aziz a lovingly look and I watched as Sultan Aladdin winked at her which made her giggle.

"That me, Queen Belle and Dame Mal could spend some time together" she finished as she looked from me to Belle and back to me. My whole body froze at this; I really didn't know whether this was a good thing or not. Yes I had spoken to Sultan Jasmine before but this seemed very different.

"I would be honoured Sultana Jasmine" I replied politely.

"Then it is settled" she said happily as she clasped her hands together. I threw Evie a look and she winked at me; this calmed me down and reassured me. If Evie winked at me then she must have known that I was worried about being on my own with Sultana Jasmine; yes Belle was going to be there - but Ben wasn't going to be. However the smile that Evie on her face also reassured me that if she thought I was doing ok; then I just be doing a lot better than I thought.

* * *

After breakfast we all got into our limousines and we travelled to King George Town; King George Town is a popular seaside destination for swimming, surfing, and fishing and boating enthusiasts. At the pier there is the famous Low Head Lighthouse and we walked the whole length of the pier - thankfully they closed the pier for an hour so we were able to walk along it without any disruptions. After this we then travelled half an hour until we went to sports central part of East Riding; which the boys loved. We had a tour around the King George Town Tourney Club, King George Town Bowls Club and the King George Town Cricket Club; all of which the boys all played a game in each while we all sat and watched them. The press were there throughout all of this and at one point I saw them take photos of me with Sultana Jasmine. I had dealt with the fact that this was going to be a big part of my life; so after the boys had finished we all walked out and me and Ben stood and let the press take photos of us.

On the way back to Abwaba Palace we then dropped into the Lighthouse Regional Arts Museum; apparently as Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine wanted to show me the vibrant arts community that they have in East Riding. I had been to this particular art gallery before but I loved the fact that I was going to be able spend some time here. I walked through the art gallery hand in hand with Ben and I walked up to this beautiful painting of the entrance to the cave of wonders; the colours were so vibrant and the contrast was amazing.

"Wow!" I muttered and I heard Ben chuckle but ignored him and I started to get lost in the painting.

"Mal" I heard Ben say and I moved my head slightly in his direction but I still didn't tear my eyes away from the painting.

 **"MAL!"** he called which made me jump in shock.

"What?" I exclaimed as I finally looked up at him and I noticed he had a smug grin spread across his face.

"I know you are having a good time looking at this particular painting-" he started as he nodded towards the painting.

"But do you want to move on?" he asked and I looked around the room and I noticed that everyone else was leaving the room.

"Yeah" I advised.

"Go on then" I teased which made Ben chuckle and I let him lead me from the room as we followed the others.

* * *

After we left the art gallery we then got back into our limousines as we were driven to the famous Lake Regis; we were led to a private part next to the lake. The press was still in close proximity behind a metal barrier so they were still able to get photos of our royal party mingling with the Abwaba's. I had started to take photos of the lake and I was also making mental notes for when I did a sketch and paintings of Lake Regis.

The lake it's self was clear water; you could see schools of fish swimming around under the water and every now and again you could see the occasional fish jump out of the water. In the distance you see snow on the surrounding mountains that lead onto to Apheliotia; the air smelt so fresh and even though it was sunny there was still a cold chill in the air. To add to the perfect scene you could see ripples in the water when the cool breeze caught the water.

"Ben it's beautiful" I said as I started to get lost into the scene in front of me.

"It is" he agreed as he stepped next to me and he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders.

"It's not the only beautiful thing here though" he said happily.

"Really?" I asked.

"What else are you looking at?" I wondered as I looked around in awe to see what I was missing that Ben was looking at.

"You" he said lovingly and I looked up at him and I smiled at him.

"Oh Ben" I said happily and I rested my head against Ben's shoulder and he snuggled into my hair.

"Smooth Adams" I heard Az tease as he stepped next to me and Ben.

"Leave me alone Ababwa" Ben laughed back before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Nah" Az laughed as he pulled a funny face at Ben.

"I'm taking tips" he advised.

"Why?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Well you have swooned his fair maiden" Az said as he nodded in my direction which made me giggle.

"And I want to know how you have done it; so I can maybe swoon a fair maiden or snare Mal for myself" he teased.

"Aziz!" Ben warned him. I couldn't help but note that even though deep down Ben knows that it is only banter between me and Az he would still get a little bit defensive. I knew that Ben knew that there was nothing between me and Az but that didn't stop Az trying to wind him up.

"Az" I said as I lifted my head up and I looked over to him.

"I need to advise you of something-" I started.

"Yes?" he responded with a toothy grin.

"There is not another man in this kingdom that could snare or take me away from this one" I advised as I nodded in Ben's direction.

"Darn!" he teased which made me laugh.

"Are you sure?" he enquired and I felt Ben's arm drop from my shoulder and it claimed my waist.

"Positive" I said as I rested my head against Ben's chest.

"You just don't have that one thing that I like in a man, sorry" I added.

"Which is?" Az asked inquisitively.

"Beast like nature" I said happily and as I looked up at Ben and I watched as a smug grin spread across his face.

"I see" Az noted which made me look back at him.

"Well I could be beastly?" he suggested as he put both his hands out to stress this.

"Nope" I answered as I shook my head.

"Not like Ben" I said proudly.

"Ain't that right Benny?" I cooed as I looked up at Ben with a large smile on my face.

"That is correct Princess" Ben said lovingly before he pressed a loving kiss against my lips. We both pulled away when we heard cameras start to click and bright flashing lights started to engulf us. I pursed my lips together as I looked at the press but I looked back at Ben when I heard him sigh.

"Sorry" he apologised.

"Don't worry" I said dismissively.

"In fact-" I started as an idea came to me.

"Let's give them what they want" I stated bluntly.

"What?" Ben asked slowly.

"This" I advised and I pressed a long and loving kiss against Ben's lips. I saw flashes around us again but this time I didn't care; instead I pulled Ben closer to me and I grinned against his lips when his tongue swept against mine and it caught the roof of my mouth. We both pulled away breathless and we stared at each other as we tried to regulate our breathing.

"I don't care that that is in the papers" I laughed.

"Neither do I" Ben breathed.

"But that is all they are getting" he quickly added.

"Yep" I agreed as Ben pulled me back into a hug.

"Ben" I said as I looked back up at him.

"Aha?" he replied cheekily.

"Come here" I teased.

"I am here" he said mimicking my voice so I playfully shoved him.

"Oi!" I mock warned him as I picked my camera up as it was currently hanging lose around my neck by its neck strap.

"I see!" Ben noted and I span around in his arms and we span around together; and I quickly took a couple of photos of us with Lake Regis behind us.

"Perfect" I said as I looked at the photos.

"Like you Mal" Ben said lovingly as he tightened both of his arms around my waist.

"Like you Ben" I said as I looked at him; I heard someone chuckle and when I looked over and I saw that it was Sultana Jasmine.

"I'm just going to take some more photos" I said as I looked at Ben.

"Ok Princess" Ben said as he pressed a kiss to the side of my head and we untangled our arms from each other and I started to walk up to the others.

"You are so lucky Ben" I heard Az say to Ben.

"I know I am Az" I heard him reply.

"I need to tell myself that every day" he quickly added as I stepped towards Carlos and we started to take group photos and it didn't take very long before Ben, Az, Belle, Adam, Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine joined in to document this special reunion.


	20. East Riding Part Four

**Hey guys, how are you finding East Riding so far? I am really enjoying writing it. I know some of you are getting impatient; but I am trying to get these chapters to you as quick as I can but as you can tell each constituency is like a little project in itself. Thank you for sticking with me this far, it means a great deal. Also can you see the little hint to another story in this series?Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

We were now back in Abwaba Palace and we had all had just finished our lunches; I started to feel a little bit nervous as my time with Sultana Jasmine was coming up. I knew that there was no need for me to feel this way; I guessed that I was putting more pressure on myself to be perfect for Ben.

So after the others had left to go and have some free time and Ben, Adam, Aladdin and Az also left us to go into one of the meeting rooms; I was then led into a separate room by Sultana Jasmine.

I now found myself in a room that made me gasp; it was so beautiful. The walls were covered in drapes that resembled a rainbow and in between them were golden pillars that were in a constant spiral from the ceiling all the way to the floor. There was a collection of couches around the room and in the middle of the room was a fire pit. Colourful gold and red lanterns hung from the ceiling that lit the room up beautifully - even though it was the middle of the day.

"Wow!" I muttered.

"You like it?" I heard Sultana Jasmine ask.

"Yes, very much" I advised and I watched as she signalled to a nearby couch with a golden coffee table. Me and Belle sat down next to her with me in the middle of them both and it was at this point that I noticed that there was a gold and red teapot with three matching tea cups already waiting for us.

"Now" Sultana Jasmine said happily as she clasped her hands together.

"Let's have some girl time" she added.

"Yes" I said as I nervously brushed some loose hair behind my right ear.

"Don't need to look so nervous Mal" she chuckled.

"Sorry" I apologised.

"It's hard not to, I guess I just want you to like me for me; yes we have seen each other in the past; but this time it feels different" I explained.

"Probably because you have left college" Belle added which made me look at her and smile.

"Don't worry" Sultana Jasmine said as she slid both of my hands into hers which made me look back at her.

"We are all friends here" she said happily as she gave my hands a gentle squeeze.

"The purpose of me wanting to spend time with you is because I want us to be close" she advised.

"I would like that too" I replied happily as I squeezed her hands.

"Good" she answered with a smile as she dropped my hands.

"Now would you like some green tea?" she asked politely as she gestured to the tea set in front of us.

"Yes please" me and Belle replied together.

"Ok" Sultana Jasmine chuckled and I watched as she slowly poured green tea into the three tea cups before she handed us our tea cups and saucers.

"Thank you" I replied as I took my saucer from her.

"You're welcome" she answered.

"Thank you" Belle said as she took hers from Sultana Jasmine.

"You're welcome" she repeated.

"How do you think you have done in your exams?" she enquired as she picked her tea cup up and she took a quick sip of her green tea.

"I don't know if I am honest; I think I have done enough to pass" I answered before I took a sip of my green tea.

"I am sure you will have done better than you think; Belle told me the effort you have put in" she answered fondly.

"I had to drag Ben a little bit" I chuckled and I turned to look up at Belle when I heard that she was also laughing as well.

"I heard" Sultana Jasmine laughed as well.

"I think it is a boy thing; Aziz dragged his feet as well with his revision. Saying that-" she started.

"He doesn't have all the commitments that Ben has" she added as she looked over to Belle.

"Agreed" Belle replied as she placed her tea cup onto the coffee table.

"Part of me and Adam sometimes wonder whether we gave Ben the crown too early but he keeps showing us why we did it. He is the king that we wanted him to be and more; he keeps surprising us" she said lovingly as I placed my tea cup next to hers on the table.

"I know one thing though-" she started as she looked over to me.

"If we didn't give him the crown when we did; I think our lives would be very different. We wouldn't have our Mal for a start" she said as she slid her right hand into mine. I watched as both Belle and Sultana Jasmine smiled at me. Even though I was very close to them I still couldn't help but get embarrassed by their kind comments as it meant the world to me that they accepted me.

"Thank you" I said bashfully.

"I'm glad Ben chose me to come here as well; real game changer as far as I'm concerned" I added.

"I can see you both make each other better" Sultana Jasmine noted.

"Erm thank you" I answered and I knew that my cheeks were starting to go pink again.

"If I am being honest I have watched Ben grow up and I hoped he would find someone like you; he needs you" she said lovingly.

"And I need him" I answered.

"Yes there are times I could kill him; he winds me up so much" I chuckled.

"But I wouldn't have him any other way" I finished.

"The prank war is still going on then?" she chuckled.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"To be honest I don't think it will ever end" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"But that doesn't bother me; we can both give each other a run for our money" I laughed as I started to think about some of the pranks that me and Ben have done to each other.

"What's your favourite prank you've done on Ben?" I heard Sultana Jasmine ask which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Erm" I said as I started to think.

"There's so many" I advised which made both Sultana Jasmine and Belle laugh.

"I have enjoyed them all to a degree and some have probably gone a bit too far" I advised and I looked at Belle and watched as she pursed her lips together as she nodded at me.

"But I think my favourite prank-" I started as I quickly started to think about what prank I enjoyed the most.

"Well one of my favourite pranks-" I continued.

"Was when I pretended to kidnap him" I asked.

"Really?" Sultana Jasmine asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"That was just before the tour" I advised.

"What did you do?" she asked eagerly.

"Well me and Ben had gone a way for a couple of days-" I started but then I froze. Had I just given too much information away? I know that are certain members of the council didn't believe that me and Ben should share a bed out of wedlock. However when I looked at the warm look in Sultana Jasmine's eyes I knew that this information would be safe. She wouldn't go around and gossip and try to cause bother for me and Ben.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"I got Evie, Jay, Carlos and Doug to kidnap us. Carlos grabbed me and took me away from Ben. I then got changed into my disguise; and helped them all get Ben into the boot of Doug's car. We dragged him into my room; where he was blind folded and handcuffed throughout. Let's just say when he found out that it was me; he wasn't very happy" I explained as I let my mind relive my kidnap prank on Ben.

"I can imagine" Belle laughed.

"You know what Belle?" I asked as I looked over at her.

"What?" she questioned.

"He was more concerned about me" I admitted.

"Making threats saying if I hurt me then I would pay" I added as I started to remember his face when he realised that it was me who had kidnapped him.

"Bless him" Belle said.

"Yeah" I advised.

"Bless him" I repeated and I couldn't help but smile as my mind went onto my perfect Beast.

"Which reminds me-" I started as a thought came to me.

"What?" Sultana Jasmine asked.

"I'm probably due a prank at some stage; but I think I should be safe on the tour. However I can't say the same thing for when we go home" I advised as I looked at Belle and I pursed my lips together.

"Probably not" Belle agreed.

"Jasmine I'll be sat in my library and all I will hear is one of them shouting at the other one" she advised.

"I don't go to see what's wrong anymore" she chuckled.

"I see" Sultana Jasmine noted.

"What's the best prank Ben has pulled on you?" she asked.

"Erm-" I started.

"Well-" I added as I started to think about Ben's killer clown prank.

"There has been a couple of pranks where me and Ben pushed each other far too much; in a way I am glad it has happened and in another way I'm not" I admitted.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Because of the fact that those pranks have happened it has added boundaries to our prank war; now me and Ben know what we can tolerate and what we can't" I explained as I started to fidget with the rings on my left hand.

"What pranks were these?" she enquired.

"Ben did the killer clown prank and in retaliation I did the dead girlfriend prank" I stated.

"Oh" she replied as her eyes widened.

"I see" she noted as she nodded.

"Yeah" I said.

"Me and Ben can't mess around with that; we can't lose each other or be put into any situations that could cause that. I know at times I could kill him but at the same time I couldn't live without him" I said lovingly.

"My Benny" I muttered and I started to stare into space as I started to think about Ben again. Yes he annoyed me at times like I knew I annoyed him but we loved each other so much. Everyone said that we made each other better and this was right; Ben made me see the world differently and made me understand so much. One thing that I could only understand slightly was when people said that I had changed Ben and made him better as well; I only understood this to a certain point as I can see how Ben is different with me since me first coming here. As far as I am concerned Ben is a beautiful man with a beautiful mind and soul; but everyone is very convinced that I had made him better. I thought Ben was perfect enough as he was and I didn't know how you could improve something that was already perfect.

"Mal" I heard someone say after I sighed.

"Sorry" I said as I broke out of my thoughts of my mischievous beast.

"I got distracted" I advised which made both Belle and Sultana Jasmine laugh.

"Don't be sorry about being in love, there is nothing wrong with that" Sultana Jasmine said happily as she stopped laughing and she gave me a loving look.

"Thank you" I said bashfully.

"So what were Ben and Az like growing up? I know you have told me certain stories in the past" I said changing the subject so I could try and calm my embarrassment down before Ben came back in here.

"Well I actually have a photo album in here" Sultana Jasmine advised and she reached under the coffee table and pulled a gold leather book out.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah" she advised.

"Come closer" she added and me and Belle both slid closer to we could all look at the photo album. Sultana Jasmine slid it onto my lap and I opened the book and I smiled when I started to look at photos of baby Ben and baby Az. I noted that they were both very smiley babies, especially Ben. This then brought the thought of what my children with Ben were going to be like; I chuckled to myself if I had any sons there were probably going to be just like their father. But then I reminded myself what Ben said in one of our conversations about us having children - he wanted a daughter that looked exactly like me so he was reminded of me. All I knew was no matter what children we had they were going to keep me and Ben on our toes.

We spent the next twenty minutes looking through the photo album and to be honest I was enjoying it; I saw photos of Ben and Az's play dates, school photos, dances and family meals. Yes Ben was an angel but in these photos I could still see his mischievous side.

"Where is that?" I asked as I pointed to a photo. It was a photo of a group of children sitting on a bright red picnic blanket; and it looked like they were all dressed like teddy bears. I could recognise a few faces like Chad, Lonnie, Audrey and Doug but the others I didn't.

"Oh Auradon Royal Nursery" Belle answered.

"It was a teddy bear's picnic; so the whole class were dressed as teddy bears" Sultana Jasmine said lovingly.

"I see" I noted.

"They both look very cute" I added as I stroked Ben in the photo.

"What are you girls talking about?" we heard a voice say and we looked up to see Ben walking towards us with Sultan Aladdin, Adam and Az following him.

"Nothing" I stated and we all giggled.

"Mally" Ben said sadly as he pouted at me.

"I was just finding out some things about you that I didn't know" I advised.

"Like?" he asked and I noticed that his eyes quickly dropped to the photo album on my lap.

"Mother what have you shown her?" he asked as he looked at Belle.

"I digged the teddy bear picnic Ben" I giggled as I pointed to the photo.

"What?" both Ben and Az said together incredulously.

"Mother!" Ben snapped at Belle.

"Hey!" Belle said as she put both her hands out in front of her to defend herself.

"Not my photo album" she added.

"Sultana Jasmine, really?" Ben whined.

"Sorry" she apologised as I slid the photo album onto her lap.

"Hey you both looked very cute" I stated as I stood up and I walked around the coffee table. I then walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and I stood on my tip toes so I could mutter something in his ear.

"I always knew you were a teddy bear" I muttered as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Mr Cuddles" I quickly added before I pressed a kiss against his cheek. I then pulled away and placed my feet flat down on to the floor and when I looked up at my mischievous beast I noted that he was smirking at me. There was no way that anyone was going to find out that I call him that, as this is a name only reserved for the bedroom - and this is how it was going to stay.


	21. East Riding Part Five

**Hey guys I know I say this about a lot of my chapters but I did really enjoy writing this one. So I hope you enjoy reading it, also I just wanted to add that I don't own the lyrics that were used in this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After spending some time with the Abwaba's it was then suggested that we all go and freshen up before we went down for dinner; so Ben led me by the hand to my room. I knew that it wouldn't be long before the others were back and I knew that Evie would be eager to know how my time with Sultana Jasmine had went. So I knew before I got ready some girl time was needed; yes I felt like it went well but I still wanted to talk to Evie about it.

"Ben" I said as we both stood in front of my bedroom door; I had a gut feeling that something was wrong but I didn't know whether I was worrying over nothing.

"Yeah?" he answered as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you ok? You seem distracted" I noted as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yeah" he repeated.

"I'm fine" I added.

"Just a lot of my mind" he advised.

"Care to share?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up at him.

"It's nothing you need to worry about" he said dismissively and I watched as a smirk started to spread across his face.

"Why are you smirking at me?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm just laughing at you" he noted.

"Calling me Mr Cuddles" he muttered as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Well that is what I call you" I answered smugly.

"Maybe just in bed" I added and I watched as a dark glint entered his eyes.

"But you are always going to be my cuddly Beast" I said as I tightened my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

"Always" he said happily before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"And you will always be my cuddly Dragon" he purred.

"That better not get out" I warned him.

"It won't baby, I promise" he promised sincerely.

"Well I'm going to go and get ready" I advised before I pressed a kiss against his lips.

"Try and stay out of trouble" I mock warned him as I stepped away from him.

"I'll try" he chuckled.

"You better" I teased as I opened my bedroom door and closed it behind me. I slid my phone onto the side and decided that I should probably go and get sorted now; so I walked into my bathroom however I felt something drop on my head slowly before the room went dark and I felt a pain in my head.

"What on the Isle?" I asked and I tried to take a step forward but I slipped and I fell backward and my head was flung backwards and I hit the doorframe.

 **"OW!"** I shouted out and I pushed whatever was on my head up slightly and I noticed that it was a metal bucket; at least it was able to protect my head somewhat from my second head injury but it still hurt and I noticed that my forehead was now bleeding.

"Grr!" I growled and I noticed what I had just slipped on. I was now lying in a large pile of bright neon green slime; so to say my teal slim line dress was ruined was an understatement!Evie was going to kill me! It was covered in slime and in the movement of falling onto the floor I had ripped the back of it.

A thought then hit me - this was why Ben was smirking at me. He knew that this was going to happen; well two can play at this game Adams!

"Ben!" I shouted and I heard him go quiet in his room.

 **"BEN!"** I roared.

"Aha?" he asked nervously.

 **"GET IN HERE NOW!"** I roared. I couldn't believe he would do this to me when we were on tour; I had to be downstairs for a certain time - this was obviously going to make me late!

"Why?" he asked nervously.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"You know what?" I spat and I watched as both Ben and Az walked cautiously into my room from the conjoining door and when their eyes landed on me they both started to laugh.

"Let me guess-" I spat.

"Both of you?" I rationalised as I glared at them.

"Yes!" they shrieked together and I watched as they both held their ribcages to try and contend with their current laughing fit.

"Eeee Mal!" Az laughed.

"I can't breathe!" Ben laughed.

"You two are just a bunch of chi-" I started as I tried to get up however I slipped again but this time my right foot caught the doorframe and I landed back onto the floor with an almighty thud.

 **"OW!"** I shouted in pain and I started to cup my foot with both of my hands.

"Mal are you ok?" Ben asked as he stopped laughing.

"Do I look ok?" I snapped and I watched as his face dropped.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"I've ripped my dress, I'm covered in slime-" I started but stopped when Ben and Az started to laugh at me again.

"Now I have a head and ankle injury" I stated as I took a couple of breaths to contend with the pain.

"What?" Ben asked as he suddenly stopped laughing.

"Look Ben" I asked and I lifted the bucket up so he could see that my head was now bleeding.

"I also have banged the back of my head as well" I said spitefully.

"Mal" Ben said as his face dropped.

"Don't Ben!" I snapped as he tried to step closer to me.

"Just don't" I warned him as I put one hand up to stop him.

"Just go away!" I growled. I watched as my bedroom door opened and Belle, Adam, Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine walked into my room.

"We heard shouting" Belle advised and when their eyes landed on me they all gasped.

"Benjamin Adams!" Belle and Adam snapped together.

"Azis Abwaba!" Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine snapped also. I attempted to get up however I failed as I swung back again and my head collided with the doorframe again; everyone gasped in the room and I had an idea. If Ben and Az wanted to prank me; then I would play a little game with them.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as I pretended to be unconscious.

"Mal?" I heard Ben repeat as he started to panic. I heard him slowly and carefully walk towards me and I felt him pull the bucket from my head and he flung it to one side. I felt his knees behind my back and he started to give my shoulders a gentle shake.

"I think she's knocked out" Ben said sadly.

 **"MAL!"** he shouted as he gave my shoulders another shake.

"Mal please wake up" he begged.

"What have we done Az?" he asked sadly.

"I can't believe you two!" Belle snapped.

"We thought it was funny" I heard Az reply.

"Well it looks it!" Sultana Jasmine snapped at her son. Ben rolled me onto my back and I thought enough was enough; Ben was where I needed him and I was going to get him back. I snapped my eyes open and I glared at him and before he could say or do anything I pulled him down and I started to wrestle with him.

"Mal I'm getting covered in slime" Ben whined as I managed to get him onto his back.

"So!" I snapped.

"If I am" I laughed.

"You are" I stated as I started to wipe slime on his face.

"Oh come here you" Ben laughed and he quickly span me around and straddled me and we continued to wrestle until Ben was able to grab both of my wrists.

"Are you going to stop?" he asked and I had to resist the urge to laugh at the amount of slime I had managed to cover him in.

"Are you?" I snapped back as I wriggled underneath him.

"No" he sniggered.

"Well then" I answered cheekily.

"Why should I?" I said and we stopped wrestling against each other and we smirked at each other. I then looked at Az and I noticed that a large grin spread across his face.

"Oh and Az-" I sang.

"What?" he asked and I watched as his face dropped.

"You're for it as well" I warned.

"Consider me scared" he chuckled.

"Good!" I spat. I started to feel my ankle ache again and I winced and I looked up at Ben.

"Ben" I said as I tried to contend with the pain.

"Aha" he replied.

"Can you get up from me please?" I asked.

"My foot and leg is still hurting" I advised.

"Oh sorry" he replied and he started to get up from me; however I was suddenly felt playful so I quickly span me and Ben around and pinned him onto the floor by placing both of his wrists above his head.

"I win!" I said smugly.

"Hmph!" Ben puffed.

"FYI E is going to kill the both of you" I warned.

"Why would I do th-" I heard a voice start and I looked over and watched as Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie and Doug all walked into my room.

"Mal" Evie said slowly as her eyes widened.

"Please tell me you haven't?" she asked sadly as I watched her eyes roamed over my once perfect dress.

"I didn't rip it!" I exclaimed quickly hoping that this would defend me.

"These two knuckleheads did" I said as I nodded at Ben and Az.

"Hey!" Ben and Az said together as their faces dropped.

"Right let's get you changed" Evie said as she threw her shopping bags onto one of the couches in my room.

"It's a good thing we brought a few spares" she added.

"Yeah" I advised.

"But I have a problem" I stated as I pursed my lips together.

"Which is?" Belle asked.

"I can't get up Belle" I answered.

"Why not?" she asked as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I've tried twice; I just keep injuring myself" I explained.

"Well crawl towards me" Az said as he offered me his right hand.

"Ok" I said as I climbed off Ben and I started to slowly and painfully crawl towards Az. When I was nearly at Az I decided that I didn't want to let Az off the hook either so as I slid my hand into Az's I pretended to fall and I pulled Az into the large pile of green slime.

 **"MAL!"** Az shouted.

"That was on purpose" he accused as he tried to shake some slime from him.

"Yes" I laughed as I stood up and slowly limped away from them.

"I'm not a total damsel you know" I sang.

"Ben I need to get changed in your bathroom; I can't go near mine now" I advised as I turned and I watched him try to awkwardly stand up.

"Ok" he replied.

"E can you come and help me please?" I asked as I looked over to her.

"Of course" she said and she stepped next to me.

"Ben and Az will clean this up" Sultan Aladdin advised.

"Will we?" Az asked incredulously.

"Yes you will Aziz!" Sultana Jasmine snapped.

"You don't do this to our guests" she quickly added.

"It was a joke" Az replied.

"Yes" Sultan Aladdin replied.

"But you will still clean things up" he finished.

"Now!" he snapped.

"Yes Father" Az said as he looked down. Me and Evie then turned and started to head towards the door so we could walk the long way around to Ben's room - hoping that it wouldn't take very long to get this slime out of my hair.

* * *

After me and Evie had managed to get the slime out of my hair in Ben's bathroom sink; she then left me to go and get in the shower. I heard her exchange words with Ben as she took my now ripped and slimed dress away so she could clean and repair it which made me chuckle. After I got out the shower I had to walk slowly as my right ankle still ached and felt weak when I put weight on it. I could kill the both of them; trust this to happen when I was on tour - which I needed to be on my feet for the best part of it!

I looked in the mirror and glanced at the wound that was on the right hand side of my forehead; I didn't know what to do - do I heal it magically or let it heal itself? I know that Aladdin, Jasmine and Aziz were family friends but I don't know whether they knew that I could or would appreciate me using magic. I shook my head before I wrapped one of Ben's towels around my hair and I tucked it up so my hair was now tucked away. I heard someone chuckle and I looked over to see Ben standing there with nothing on apart from one of my towels wrapped around his waist.

"Ben!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked confused as he walked towards me.

"We have nothing on" I reminded him as I pointed at the towels that were currently wrapped around us.

"If someone comes in here-" I started.

"They won't" Ben said dismissively cutting me off.

"All doors are locked" he advised.

"Still" I said as I looked back into the mirror.

"Are you still annoyed with me?" Ben asked as he stood next to me.

"A little but it will pass" I advised.

"I'm just more concerned about my injuries" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"Mal I never meant for you to get hurt" Ben said sadly and I watched in the mirror that he was now pouting at me.

"I know" I said as I looked up at him.

"You never do" I advised before I looked back into the mirror and I started to prod my head injury.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ben asked.

"Well we never intend to hurt each other, I didn't mean anything by it Ben" I said as I looked back up at him.

"Oh ok" he started and I watched as his eyes widened.

"It sounded like you might" he stated.

"No" I advised.

"But you are still for it" I warned as I looked up at him and smirked.

"Hmm" I said as I looked him up and down.

"What?" he enquired.

"I can't do anything too over the top; we are around people" I said thinking out loud.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"I'll have to see what I come up with" I finished.

"Any ideas so far?" he cheekily asked.

"Good try Ben" I chuckled.

"Like I would tell you" I stated as I threw one more look in the mirror.

"Anyway-" I started.

"I'm done in here" I advised him as I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm guessing you've used my bathroom after cleaning up" I laughed.

"Yep" he chuckled.

"You boy" I chuckled as I limped around Ben; I felt playful and an idea came to me.

"Oh and Ben" I sang.

"Yes?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"Think fast" I advised with a grin.

"What?" he asked and I quickly pulled his towel and it came free. I heard him gasp and I giggled as I ran into my room with it.

"You girl!" I heard Ben laugh as he chased after me. Due to my ankle injury it didn't take him very long to catch me and I felt his arms around my waist; I giggled at him as he picked me up and he threw me down onto my bed.

"Let me make it up to you?" he suggested as he started to crawl onto my bed.

"Ok" I said happily.

"But go and put some boxers on first" I advised.

"Just in case someone knocks on the door" I quickly added.

"Ok" Ben said happily and he jumped from my bed and quickly ran from my room. I quickly got up and pulled my sleep vest and shorts on and I sat back down onto my bed. I pulled my towel off and shook my hair and I grinned when I noticed that Ben was now walking towards me. I threw my towel to the floor as Ben started to crawl slowly and seductively onto my bed with nothing more on than his sleep shorts and boxers.

"So how do you intend to make it up to me?" I flirted as me and Ben lay down, rolled onto our sides and looked at each other.

"Let me start with this" Ben advised as we wrapped our arms around each other. It wasn't very long before our lips found each other's and we both fell into a long and loving make out session that neither of us wanted to end.

* * *

After me and Ben finished making out we then unwillingly untangled ourselves from each other so we could go and get ready; after we had finished getting ready me and Ben then made our way downstairs to meet the others. Throughout the meal everyone asked how I was (as I had forgot to magically remove my wound on my head) I quickly dismissed their concern however both Ben and Az stated that felt very remorseful.

When we had finished our meal Sultan Aladdin then proudly declared that they had arranged a surprise for our visit; we all eagerly asked what it was but all of the Abwaba's reminded tight lipped. We were then all led to our limousines and chatted aimlessly as we travelled back to King George Town; after I had stepped out of our limousine I gasped as my eyes widened. A stage had been placed in front of the King George Park; and there was a viewing stand which I could only assume was for us. The public and the press were tucked behind metal barriers and they erupted into cheering when we started to make our way to the viewing stand.

"What is all this?" Ben asked as Sultan Aladdin, Sultana Jasmine and Prince Az walked in front of us as we walked towards our seats.

"Your surprise your Majesty" Sultan Aladdin advised.

"Please take a seat and enjoy" he said happily as he continued to walk forward and stepped into a white tent next to the viewing stand.

"Az?" Ben asked after we had all sat down.

"My lips are sealed" he stated and he followed his mother into the tent after his father.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"I have no idea" Ben asked as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and I rested my head against his shoulder. I slid my hand onto Ben's thigh and Ben reached over and took my right hand in his right and he pressed a kiss to the back of my hand. I looked at him and smiled at him and I pressed a kiss against his lips; again we saw flashes that told us that our photo was being taken but me and Ben was past carrying. We then watched as Az left the stage dressed into a smart white suit and red turban, he quickly winked at us before he stepped onto the stage and the crowd started to roar.

"Hello people of East Riding!" Az roared into his mic and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Welcome to our surprise for our guests of honour" he added and he gestured towards us all and we waved and smiled at the crowd.

"We are so glad that you have given us the time to show you what East Riding has to offer; even though you have spent quite a lot of time here in the past; maybe not as much as your consort and her family" Az said sincerely as he smiled.

"But as a thank you for your time we have prepared a little something for you" he advised.

"We all hope you enjoy it" he said as he nodded towards us.

"So without further ado!" he called as he looked back at the crowd.

"Would you welcome to the stage, my parents-" he continued.

"Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine Abwaba of East Riding!" he roared and the crowd cheered as Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine left the tent and quickly walked onto the stage. Sultan Aladdin was dressed in similar robes to Az; but Sultana Jasmine had changed into a white flowing gown that complemented her silver tiara beautifully. As they walked onto the stage the crowd roared and Az quickly left the stage and dropped into the seat on the other side of Ben.

"Hello everyone!" Sultan Aladdin greeted the crowd and they cheered.

"Thank you for joining us this evening!" Sultana Jasmine called as she waved at the public.

"If you know the words please sing along" she said as a slow but very familiar piece of music started to play.

 _"I can show you the world-"_ Sultan Aladdin started proudly as the crowd started to sing along with him.

 _"Shining, shimmering, splendid, tell me princess-"_ he said as he wrapped his arm around Sultana Jasmine's waist and they started to rock together slowly.

 _"Now when did you last let your heart decide?"_ he asked as he stared down lovingly at her.

"This is amazing Az" I said happily as I looked at Az.

"Thank you" he replied happily.

"My parents wanted to do something for you guys" he quickly added and we all turned to watch Sultan Aladdin spin Sultana Jasmine around and when she span around slowly so you could see her beautiful dress flow in the wind.

 _"I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride"_ Sultan Aladdin sang proudly.

 _"A whole new world"_ he continued as he stepped behind Sultana Jasmine and they both rocked together slowly as they looked at each other lovingly.

 _"A new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no. Or where to go, or say we're only dreaming"_ he said as he slid his hand into Sultana Jasmine's and span her around and towards the front of the stage.

 _"A whole new world-"_ Sultana Jasmine started to sing happily.

 _"A dazzling place I never knew"_ she continued as she started to wave to the crowd again which made them to start to wave back at her.

 _"But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear. That now I'm in a whole new world with you"_ Jasmine sang as she rocked on her feet.

""Did you not want to join in?" Ben teased Az.

"No" he quickly replied.

"That's my parent's song" he stated.

"It would be weird" he said as he pulled a funny face which made both me and Ben chuckle.

 _"Now I'm in a whole new world with you"_ we heard Sultan Aladdin sing which directed our attention back to him.

 _"Unbelievable sights-"_ Sultana Jasmine sang as she slid her hand back into her husband's.

 _"Indescribable feeling, soaring, tumbling, freewheeling. Through an endless diamond sky"_ she sang as she looked up lovingly at Sultan Aladdin.

 _"A whole new world!"_ she continued.

 _"Don't you dare close your eyes"_ Sultan Aladdin quickly added with a toothy grin.

 _"A hundred thousand things to see"_ Sultana Jasmine sang.

 _"Hold your breath, it gets better"_ Sultan Aladdin added as he dropped his wife's hand and gestured _towards the crowd and they cheered._

 _"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be"_ Sultana Jasmine sang as she walked towards the crowd. I saw flashes in the crowd which told me that they were taking photos and filming their performance and I couldn't help but smile at this. Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine were well respected and loved by their people and it was obvious to see.

 _"A whole new world"_ Sultan Aladdin sang.

 _"Every turn a surprise"_ Sultana Jasmine harmonised.

 _"With new horizons to pursue"_ Sultan Aladdin continued.

 _"Every moment, red letter"_ Sultana Jasmine added.

 _"I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you"_ they both sang together as they turned and faced each other.

 _"A whole new world"_ Sultan Aladdin sang lovingly.

 _"A whole new world"_ Sultana Jasmine repeated.

 _"That's where we'll be"_ Sultan Aladdin sang as he stepped closer to his wife and he slid his left hand into her right.

 _"That's where we'll be"_ Sultana Jasmine repeated again.

 _"A thrilling change"_ Sultan Aladdin continued.

"A wondrous place" Sultana Jasmine added.

 _"For you and me..."_ they both finished together and they looked at the crowd. It went quiet for a couple of seconds before the square erupted into cheering and applause. We all then heard a loud thud and then a wush and a loud bang as red and gold fireworks lit up the sky. I then snuggled into Ben as we watched as multi-coloured fireworks continued to light up the sky. I turned and looked at Ben and he turned and grinned at me. I pressed a brief kiss against his lips and when we broke apart we then returned to enjoying the rest of our night with our close friends and family.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

 _Maleficent heard a voice in Bargain Castle and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end - who on Lucifer would dare enter her evil dwellings?_

 _ **"GO AWAY!"** she roared hoping that this would instil fear into her intruder._

 _"That's not very nice" she heard a cold but smug voice say. Her head snapped around just in time to see Jafar slowly step into the room._

 _ **"AM I MEANT TO BE BE?"** she roared as she stood up._

 _"Now what to do I this displeasure!" she snarled as she watched as Jafar leant against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest._

 _"I just wandered up here-" he started._

 _"For all I knew you could be dead; we don't see you lording it over the Market Place!" he spat._

 _"But saying that-" he added as he let a devilish grin spread across his face._

 _"You have lost all the fear of the Isle" he teased._

 _ **"SILENCE!"** she roared which made Jafar take a step back._

 _"I have not lost the fear!" she shouted as she took a step towards him._

 _"I can still see it in your eyes" she said smugly as she watched as he looked panic-stricken._

 _"And what you need to remember Jafar!" she snapped as she took another step towards him._

 _"Is that it isn't just my daughter!" she said as she spat on the floor after she said the word 'daughter'._

 _"That is a traitor to her heritage. It is your scumbag of a son as well!" she mocked._

 _"Looks like he is best friends with that infernal genie and Aladdin" she mocked and she grinned when she saw that Jafar looked uncomfortable with this information._

 _"You must be very proud" she mocked again._

 _"Now get out of my sight! She shouted._

 _ **"NOW!"** she roared as she glared at Jafar. They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Jafar sighed in defeat before he turned to leave. Maleficent on the other hand turned and threw herself back onto the old, dusty, leather cracked and dark purple couch still fuming that he would even dare to come to see her to try and rile her up._


	22. East Riding Part Six

**Hey guys, how are you finding East Riding so far? I hope you are enjoying it just as much as I am writing it. Also I don't own the lyrics in this chapter; you can probably tell what Dove Cameron was doing at the time of me writing this chapter. I would say I'm sorry but I'm not - an idea came along and I had to see it through. I hope you like it! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _ **12/07/2018**_

I was now ready for breakfast but as I looked at my phone I sighed; I didn't intend to be twenty minutes early! This didn't normally happen! Oh well I thought to myself as I walked towards the Bluetooth speaker in my room and I quickly connected my phone to it and pressed shuffle on my phone.

 _"Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me"_ I started to sing along as I started to bop to the beat.

 _"I wasn't jealous before we met"_ I heard a voice say and I slowly spun around in shock and grinned when I saw Ben leaning against my bathroom door with his arms crossed over his chest.

 _"Now every man that I see is a potential threat"_ he continued as he pouted as he pushed up from the door frame and he started to walk towards me slowly.

 _"And I'm possessive, it isn't nice"_ he said as he pulled a funny face which made me giggle at him.

 _"You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice"_ he finished and he bowed to me so I chuckled as I slowly curtsied to him. I couldn't get over how much I loved this man; only he would come in here and start dancing and singing along to music with me like this.

 _"But now it isn't true"_ he started as he placed his left hand on my waist as his other hand took my right as I slid my left hand onto his shoulder.

 _"Now everything is new"_ he sang as we started to waltz around the room.

 _"And all I've learned"_ he continued as he span me around.

 _"Has overturned I beg of you!"_ he finished before he quickly captured me span us around but in the proceeding I bowed backwards as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

 _"Don't go wasting your emotion"_ I sang as his right hand captured my left thigh and I let him drag me along the floor a little bit.

 _"Lay all your love on me"_ I sang at him before I cupped his face and looked lovingly at him as I placed my foot back onto the floor.

 _"It was like shooting a sitting duck_ " I said as I slid my hand into his and I pulled him towards me so he span around and I was now behind him but I had hold of both his arms crossed over his chest.

 _"A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck"_ I sang as he span around elegantly and he took my hands and we fell back into the waltz pose.

 _"I still don't know what you've done with me"_ I added as we took two steps to the right before taking two steps to the left before Ben quickly span me around.

 _"A grown-up woman should never fall so easily"_ I continued as I stepped forward with my left foot as Ben stepped back on his right and then we mirrored each other's actions before Ben span me around again.

 _"I feel a kind of fear"_ I sang to Ben as he just walked side by side to each other before we both span around in opposite directions.

 _"When I don't have you near"_ I continued as we did this again.

 _"Unsatisfied"_ I stated as I climbed on to my bed and I dramatically reached over to Ben.

 _"I skip my pride, I beg you dear!"_ I finished and Ben signalled towards him and I jumped and he caught me in a bridal hold.

 _"Don't go wasting your emotion"_ he sang at me as he bent over to the side slowly so I was facing upside down.

 _"Lay all your love on me"_ he added and I kicked my right leg up.

 _"Don't go sharing your devotion"_ He added as he straightened up and he placed me down onto the floor and we took the waltz pose again.

 _"Lay all your love on me"_ he continued as we waltzed around the room for a few seconds.

 _"I've had a few little love affairs"_ I started and Ben dropped to one knee and I suddenly was reminded of our couple dance finals so I decided to take his lead.

 _"They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce"_ I said as I walked around him before I span and then sat on his knee.

 _"I used to think that was sensible"_ Ben sang as I dropped back and kicked one leg up and Ben caught me.

 _"It makes the truth even more incomprehensible"_ he added as I sat up and he attempted to kiss me but I quickly stepped up and walked around him and as I did this he stood up and he held one hand out to me.

 _"Cause everything is new"_ we sang together as I took it and Ben span me around twice.

 _"And everything is you and all I've learned"_ we sang as we both dropped down so all of our weight was on one bent leg.

 _"Has overturned, what can I do?"_ We both asked as Ben's hands captured my waist and I wrapped my right arm over his shoulder. As we rose he pulled me towards him and our eyes started to burn into each other's.

"What are you two doing?" we heard a voice say and we both broke away in shock and noticed Evie, Doug, Jay, Jane and Lonnie stood in my bathroom. Ben had obviously unlocked his bedroom door and they had come to see where we both were.

"Just messing around" I said dismissively as I broke away from Ben. I watched them all smirk at me before they started laughing.

"Let me guess-" Ben started.

"You've recorded it?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yep" Carlos answered and he appeared from his hiding place behind one of the drapes.

"We came to find you both and Ben left his door open" Jay advised as everyone started to make their way to my bedroom door so we could all leave together.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically as I quickly went to go and get my phone. I quickly stopped the music and walked passed my bed; and picked my bag up along the way.

"Come on you" I said happily as I stepped back towards Ben as I slid my phone into my bag. Ben winked at me as he slid his arm around my shoulders and we followed everyone from my room so we could start our last full day in East Riding.

* * *

"Where have you lot been? We nearly sent a search party" Adam teased after we all entered the dining room.

"We were watching their performance" Jay chuckled as he walked hand in hand with Lonnie.

"Performance?" Sultana Jasmine asked.

"Yeah" Carlos said happily as he threw me a look.

"Wanna see?" he asked.

"Carlos!" I whined as I let Ben lead me to our seats.

"Yes please" Belle replied.

"Sorry not sorry" Carlos laughed as he pulled his phone out; I watched as he played with his phone before he handed Belle his phone.

"It was like shooting a sitting duck" I heard myself sing as I sat down into my chair. I groaned and I heard Az laugh at me and I looked up at him and I grinned.

"The song is very relevant" Belle noted as everyone crowded around her chair and they continued to watch me and Ben singing and dancing.

"Did you plan it?" Sultan Aladdin asked as he looked over to me as Ben dropped into the seat next to me.

"No Aladdin" I replied.

"I was waiting for Ben and I started to listen to music; this song came on and he walked in and we started to sing and dance to it" I advised.

"You both are very in sync" Sultana Jasmine noted with her trademark smile.

"Thank you" me and Ben said together which made everyone chuckle.

"Me and Mal have had plenty of dance practice; both in and out of school" Ben advised as he slid his hand into mine and he gave my hand a light squeeze.

"I see" Sultana Jasmine noted.

"So you both took dance class?" she asked.

"Yes" Ben confirmed.

"And Mal's team won our final dance competition" Ben said as he looked lovingly to me.

"Well from what I have heard about it; it was amazing" Az replied as he winked at me.

"Thank you" I said bashfully.

"But I can't take all the credit; Evie, Jay and Carlos are all amazing too" I added as I nodded towards them hoping this would put them in the limelight as well.

"Yes" Az replied fondly as he looked at us all.

"It would seem that you all are a force to be reckoned with" he stated which made us all chuckle.

"What is the plan for today?" I asked hoping to pull me, Jay, Evie and Carlos out of our slight embarrassment.

"Today we will move to the Gold Citredal; as this is where your final ball in East Riding will take place" Sultan Aladdin advised as the servants started to serve our breakfasts.

"Before we can settle for the ball we need to have another meeting" he said as he looked at Ben, Az and Adam.

"Yes" Ben said as Az and Adam all nodded at this

"I agree" Adam agreed.

"I was hoping-" Sultana Jasmine said hopefully.

"Yes Sultana Jasmine?" I asked.

"That I could spend some time with the girls?" she asked.

"All of them" she elaborated as she looked happily at Evie, Jane and Lonnie, which made all of their faces drop in shock.

"Of course" they all chorused as they quickly smiled.

"I have something that I wish to show you" she advised with a large grin.

"We can't wait to see it Sultana Jasmine" I answered for everyone.

"I can't wait to see your faces" she replied and we all went to chat aimlessly over breakfast all eager to see what today had in store.

* * *

After breakfast we moved to the Gold Citredal however when we walked into the main hall the guys were led into one of the meeting rooms by Az and Sultan Aladdin; after breakfast Doug, Carlos and Jay were invited into the meeting as well which surprised them. The three of them had never been involved in a royal meeting before so they thought it was an honour. I did mutter to Carlos that this was the life that he had to expect from now on now that he had been knighted before he followed the others into their meeting.

As I watched the meeting room door close behind them this left us to follow Sultana Jasmine into one of her rooms that looked very similar to the room that I had spent looking at baby photos of Ben and Az; however in this room there were five clothes bags nearly laid down on the couches.

"I have something for you all" Sultana Jasmine said happily as she stepped towards the couches.

"You didn't need to get us anything" I said in shock as we all followed her.

"I know but I wanted to" she replied.

"Just a little something to remember your visit" she added as she gestured towards the clothes bags and we all step forwards and we could see that they were all labelled. I stepped forward and slowly undone the clothing bag that had a 'Mal' label on and I gasped at what I was looking at. There in front of me was a beautiful dark purple and green saree with silver and gold embellishments on it. I slowly stroked it and I grinned at the others. They all had the same apart from their saree was in their own colours; Belle had yellow and dark blue, Evie had dark blue and red, Jane has light blue and pink and finally Lonnie had mint green and yellow.

"Wow!" we all gasped.

"Sultana Jasmine they are beautiful" I said as I grinned at her.

"Thank you" she said happily as she looked at us all. I know that I had my outfit already planned with Evie tonight but I had made a decision; I hoped that it wouldn't be out of bad taste.

"I will wear mine tonight" I declared happily.

"What?" Sultana Jasmine asked and I watched as her face dropped into shock.

"I didn't mean-" she started but stopped as she pursed her lips together. I knew what was on her mind; she didn't expect me to wear my saree but I wanted to; I really did love it.

"I know you didn't mean anything by giving me this saree, but I want to wear it" I advised.

"If that should please you?" I asked as I slowly slid the zip back up.

"It would" she happily.

"I will wear mine" Evie said proudly.

"Me too" Belle answered.

"In fact-" Lonnie started.

"Why don't we all wear them?" she suggested.

"Yes!" Jane exclaimed happily. I looked over to Sultana Jasmine and I noticed that she had looked down and she was pursing her lips together.

"Are you ok Sultana Jasmine?" I said as I placed my saree down and I stepped towards her.

"Yes" she confirmed as she looked up at me and she smiled.

"It just means a great deal that you will wear them, I didn't expect you too" she advised.

"I know" I said and I slid my hands into hers and I smiled at her.

"It means a great deal to us that you have given us them; in fact-" I started.

"It means a great deal the hospitality you have shown us all; I know we were already close before the tour. But I do believe that this time together has made us even closer" I said sincerely. I wasn't lying I did feel closer to Sultana Jasmine and her family and I would never forget her kindness.

"It has" she agreed.

"Oh come here" she quickly added as she dropped my hands and she pulled me into a tight hug. I was glad that I was getting this individual time with each council member and the elder kings and queens; I know that it was going to be a bumpy ride but it was going to be worth it - Ben was always going to be worth it.


	23. East Riding Part Seven

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter as it was a lot of fun to write. I didn't know that I was going to get Ben and Az to prank Mal; it just kinda happened. Can you see the little hint to another story in this series? Let's see what else happens in East Riding. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

I had the perfect opportunity to get both Ben and Az back but I had to be quick! After I put my saree away in my room I only had fifteen minutes to get to work before Ben came looking for me to take me to dinner. So with this thought in mind I quickly left my bedroom and I walked quickly down the corridor.

"What's the hurry?" I heard a voice say and I looked up and I saw Belle.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"I just fancied a quick walk" I advised quickly.

"Before lunch?" she asked as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Yes" I lied.

"Oh right" Belle said as her eyes widened.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" she asked happily.

"No thank you" I replied politely.

"I have something on my mind and I wanted a few minutes to myself" I lied. It wasn't technically a lie; I did have the constant worry of being perfect for everyone on my mind; but right now I was keeping that at bay by pranking Ben and Az.

"Oh" she answered and I watched as her face dropped into concern.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she stepped closer to me.

"No" I advised.

"It's just still so much to get used to" I explained.

"If you excuse me Queen Belle" I said sincerely before I curtsied to her.

"Of course" she answered and I quickly turned and walked down the corridor hoping that I still had enough time to get my plan into action.

* * *

I quickly found the kitchens and when I entered the room I was met with a lot of confused faces; I suddenly didn't seem so sure of this prank; if this was Beast or Auradon Castle the staff would help me straight away - but would Sultan Aladdin's?

"Dame Mal?" I heard a voice say as everyone either dropped into a low bow or curtsy.

"Thank you" I said as I quickly curtsied to them all and they all looked shocked that I had done this.

"My name is Abe, I am the head chief in this kitchen" a tall man dressed smartly in a white chef's uniform however on his head was a white turban said to me as he stepped towards me.

"Is there something that I could help you with?" he asked politely as he placed the palms of his hands together and he bowed again to me again.

"Actually-" I started as I repeated his actions.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened.

"What may I help you with Dame Mal?" he questioned.

"I would like to prank his Majesty-" I started.

"And the Prince" I confirmed.

"Oh" he repeated before his face spread into a large grin.

"Would you help me? You don't have to say yes, I can think of another way to get them back" I quickly said.

"What did you have in mind?" Abe enquired as he pulled one eyebrow up at me.

"I wanted to put hot sauce and chillies in their food" I advised and everyone started to chuckle in the kitchen.

"You are definitely his Majesty's soul mate; I can remember many tomfoolery between him and the Prince" he laughed.

"Yeah" I replied with my trademark smile.

"Ali!" Abe called and another chief stepped up to us both.

"Yes sir" Ali said happily as he bowed to Abe.

"Prepare two more dishes; so we can make the change when the prank is complete" Abe advised and I watched as Ali nodded and he quickly moved away to get two more plates.

"You'll help me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" Abe confirmed.

"We are used to pranks; but I would warn you that **BOTH** the Prince and his Majesty will probably come for you" he warned me sincerely.

"Oh Abe" I chuckled.

"I know that" I added.

"I'm used to them both" I advised happily.

"Which is theirs?" I asked as I looked at the fourteen plates that were before me.

"It doesn't really matter Dame Mal, you are all having the same. But the two you choose we will keep to one side so no one else falls prey to your prank" Abe advised.

"Ok, thank you" I replied as I stepped towards the closet two plates of Chillie Con Carne.

"Where is-" I enquired but stopped when another chief handed me a bottle of hot sauce and a tray of already chopped up chillies.

"Thank you" I replied as I took them off him. I watched as he smiled before he turned to return to do what he was doing before I disrupted them all. As I started to pour hot sauce on to Ben and Az's food I still couldn't get over how they helped me without question. But this soon changed as I couldn't wait to see Ben and Az now - try this on for size boys!

* * *

"Mal" I heard a voice say as I was hurrying back to my room.

"Ben!" I exclaimed as I watched him standing outside of my room. I noted that he looked confused that I wasn't in my room and wandering around on my own. I told him that I would see him here but due to me talking to Abe and Ali before I left the kitchen I was running a couple of minutes late.

"Why do you look like you are up to something?" Ben asked as I stepped up to him.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You look like I have just caught you doing something that you shouldn't" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I see" I noted as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No" I lied.

"Most definitely not" I added as I shook my head hoping that this would get Ben off the scent that I was in fact trying to prank him.

"Mal are you ok?" Ben asked and I noticed that his face dropped into concern.

"Yeah" I said with a small smile.

"Perfect" I added.

"You sure?" he prompted and I could tell that he didn't believe me.

"Mother said you told her that you needed to go on a walk as this seemed a lot to take in" he advised.

"Oh that" I said dismissively as I pulled my left hand away from Ben's neck and I started to stroke his chest.

"Yes that" Ben chuckled as he tightened his arms around me.

"I just needed a private moment that's all" I said sincerely as I started to stare into Ben's eyes.

"Is this getting too much for you? I don't want you under any pressure" he said quickly as concern and panic dropped into his eyes.

"It's not" I advised.

"Ben you know there are times when I just need to take a couple of minutes, that's all. Please don't worry" I said happily hoping that this would reassure him.

"Ok" he said as he nodded.

"As long as you are sure?" he asked.

"Positive" I promised. There was no way I was going to have a repeat of an emotion imbalance on tour - to be honest I don't think Ben would allow it. He seemed to be keeping an even closer eye on me now.

"Can I lead you to dinner my love?" Ben said happily.

"Of course" I said as me and Ben broke away and he offered me his right arm. I then let Ben start to lead me down the corridor with him completely unaware of what was about to hit him.

* * *

"What are we having today?" Doug asked eagerly after he sat down next to Evie.

"Chillie Con Carne" Az said happily.

"Ok" Doug answered as he smiled at him.

"It's our favourite dish" Sultan Aladdin stated proudly.

"Is it very spicy?" I asked innocently.

"Not really" Sultan Aladdin replied.

"Oh good" I replied.

"Mal doesn't like things too spicy" Ben chuckled.

"Do you babe?" he teased.

"No and you full well know I don't" I stated sternly as I remembered when Ben got me not just once but twice with this particular prank.

"Why do I detect some bitterness there Mal?" Az chuckled.

"Ben has gone through a phase in the past of putting things in my food" I said darkly as I threw Ben a look.

"We are in the middle of a prank war which I don't will ever end" I said as I winked at Ben and I giggled when he winked back at me.

"Probably not" Ben chuckled.

"But you enjoy the fun" he said as he slid his left hand into my right under the table.

"Yeah" I laughed.

"I enjoy watching you panic" I advised.

"Why would I panic?" Ben asked and I watched as the food started to come in and getting handed out.

"Benny" I cooed as I let go of his hand and I slowly stroked his face.

"You pull the cutest face when you are trying to figure out what I'm doing" I teased as I winked at him.

"The thing is Az-" I said as I turned towards him and I slapped the top of Ben's arm playfully.

"What have you done?" Ben asked and I looked at him to see that he looked panic stricken.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently as both mine and Ben's food was placed in front of us both.

"Thank you" we said together which made the staff chuckle.

"Done to what?" I asked and I pretended to look hurt that he would even think that I would do anything.

"I don't trust you, especially after what you have just said" he advised and he started to look quickly around to see if there were any clues.

"See what I mean?" I asked as I looked at everyone and I noted that they all looked confused to what was going on.

"Look at that cute face" I cooed as I pinched Ben's left cheek lovingly.

"Ben calm down" I said as I dropped my hand from his face and I picked up my knife and folk.

"I haven't done anything, I'm just teasing you" I lied.

"I see" he noted and I could see that he was still a little bit doubtful.

"Ben you know me better than to hint on to you when I'm going to prank you, I have no plans to get you and Az back today" I lied with a large smile before taking my first bite of my food.

"Tomorrow is another question though; I'll get you both before we leave" I warned which made both Ben and Az look worried but this was enough for them to start eating their food; and I had to purse my lips together to stop myself from laughing. My eyes caught Evie's and I quickly winked at her and she smirked at me - she knew when I was plotting something. I went to open my mouth to say something to Ben but stopped when I heard cutlery drop onto the table and both Ben and Az groaned.

"Ben what's wrong?" I asked seriously.

"Wow!" he said as he reached for his drink.

"That is hot" Az noted as he also took a drink.

"I know right?" Ben agreed.

"Is it?" Jay asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Dude it's really mild" he stated.

"No it's not" Ben said as he shook his head as he took another bite

"Wow!" he exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"It's not normally this hot" Az noted after he took another bite. We all then watched as he retched to be sick and I quickly stole a glance around the room; everyone was looking concerned however when my eyes caught Evie's, Jay's and Carlos's they all winked at me as they must have figured out that this was something to do with me.

"Ben I don't know what you are talking about" I stated.

"It is mild" I advised as I took another bite of my food to show him that the food was in fact mild.

"Mine isn't" he said as he took another bite before he retched again. I watched as Ben then froze before he looked and glared at me.

"You-" he started to accuse but started to fall into a coughing fit.

"Haven't?" he continued as Az retched to be sick again.

"I haven't?" I asked innocently as he placed his knife and folk down.

"Mal give the game up" he advised as he pushed his plate away before crossing his arms over his chest.

"We can tell this is you" he said bitterly and I watched as Az's eyes widened at me before he sighed and also pushed his plate, knife and folk away from him.

"No it's not" I said seriously.

"The laxatives in your drinks on the other hand-" I started and I watched as both of their eyes widened.

"That was me" I stated bluntly and Ben and Az both quickly stood up and ran from the room.

"Mal!" Adam said sternly.

"Sorry Adam" I apologised.

"They are both gullible though" I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Sultana Jasmine asked.

"I haven't done anything to their drinks Sultana Jasmine" I explained.

"But I have tampered with their food" I admitted.

"I hope you don't think I have been rude" I said politely as I started to realise that I might have just disrespected Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine.

"Not at all" Sultana Jasmine laughed.

"It's nice to see someone can keep up with them two" Sultan Aladdin chuckled as both Ben and Az walked into the room.

"I can't believe you would do that Mal" Ben said incredulously as he sat back down.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Tampering with our drinks" Az said bitterly as he sat down next to Ben.

"Ben I lied!" I laughed.

"I've just told everyone what I did" I giggled as everyone broke out in a laughing fit.

"Which was?" Ben asked slowly.

"Your hot sauce and chilli prank" I advised smugly.

"I knew it!" he said incredulously.

"You're for it now!" he warned me as he playfully shoved me.

"Promises promises baby" I teased as I winked at him.

"Hang on" I heard Belle say and I turned and looked at her and I noticed that she looked a little bit hurt.

"Yes Queen Belle" I answered.

"So this is where you were going to? When I saw you?" she asked sternly.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Sorry for lying, to a certain degree" I apologised.

"It's ok" she laughed.

"I'm used to your and Ben's antics by now" she smiled.

"I see what you mean Belle" Sultana Jasmine said and I turned and looked and I noticed that she was looking at me and nodding.

"About what?" Belle replied.

"Dame Mal is the perfect match for your son" she said fondly. I couldn't help but smile at her as I started to feel embarrassed at what she said. However an afterthought came to me - if me showing my playful side in front of the Ababwa's helped my case that I was in fact Ben's soul mate then I was glad I did it. Yes I know they didn't doubt this but proving this point in front of them couldn't be a bad thing - right?


	24. East Riding Part Eight

**Hey guys, how have you been finding East Riding? I hope it has been worth the wait; I am going to try and get better at posting chapters for this tour. I do enjoy writing them it's just they take a lot of time. Anyway enough waffle - here we go! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After we all had our dinners me and the rest of the girls (apart from Queen Belle and Sultana Jasmine) went go to and get showered and ready for the final ball this evening. Me and the girls had planned that after we got showered and sorted they would then all come over to my room and we could get ready together properly. So after I heard an excited knock on the door I quickly jumped up and opened the door to see Evie, Jane and Lonnie all look excited in their bathrobes and loads of bags and boxes with them.

"Come on in" I said eagerly as I helped Evie with the three bags she currently had hold of.

"What are you girls doing?" I heard a voice say and I turned to see a very confused Ben looking at us from my doorway.

"Getting ready" Evie answered as she started to open one of the bags they had brought with them as Jane and Lonnie both picked up a glass of white wine that I had left rested chilling and waiting for them.

"I see" Ben noted.

"Together?" he asked confused.

"Yes" Evie laughed.

"Leave him to me" I teased as I slowly walked towards Ben.

"Ben I love you but you need to go, you can't be in here" I advised as I stood in front of him.

"I know, but I wanted to quickly speak to you. I didn't expect everyone in here" Ben replied as he nodded towards everyone.

"Ok" I advised slowly as I pulled one brow up slowly in confusion - what did Ben want to speak to me about?

"I'm just going to speak to Ben" I advised the others.

"Ok" they sang before they broke out giggling.

"Ben come through" I said as I nodded. He stepped into my room and I closed the door and we walked into my bathroom.

"Is something wrong?" I said as I closed the door slightly as I stood in front of Ben.

"No" he answered as he smiled down at me.

"I just wanted to call a truce while we are on tour; I don't think all of our hosts will tolerate our prank war" he explained.

"Ok, agreed" I agreed as I nodded at him.

"Are you still mad at me?" I teased as I pulled a funny face at him.

"Nah!" Ben laughed.

"You got us both good" he added as he grinned down at me.

"Why thank you! Did you expect any different?" I cooed.

"Nope" Ben said happily.

"I know my bad girl plays dirty" he flirted as he wrapped his arms around my waist as my arms snaked around his neck.

"Always" I purred as we pulled each other closer.

"So does my Beast" I flirted before me and Ben pressed our lips together and we started to get lost into a long and loving kiss until we heard a voice.

"Erm Mal, you know we can hear you right?" Evie said nervously from my bedroom.

"Whoops!" I giggled as we broke apart.

"I'm going to get ready" Ben laughed.

"See you soon" I replied.

"See you soon" he answered before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips before he turned and walked up to the con-joining door. I watched as Ben winked at me causing me to giggle before he closed and locked the door behind him. I looked at the door for a few seconds before I laughed and shook my head before I turned and walked back into my room.

"Took you long enough" Evie teased and I looked over to her and I noticed that she had a smug grin on her face.

"Bad girl" she teased further as she winked at me.

"Watch it Grimhilde" I warned her.

"Remember I know what Doug calls you" I reminded smugly.

"Fine!" she puffed and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"What?" Jane asked eagerly.

"What does he call her?" Lonnie asked me as I started to walk towards the glass coffee table in my room.

"Sorry girls" I laughed.

"That one is all for Evie to tell" I stated.

"Well how about this?" Jane started.

"I tell you what Carlos calls me?" she suggested.

"And I could tell you what Jay calls me?" Lonnie added as she looked at me and Evie.

"This is getting strange" I noted as I picked up my glass of wine and started to walk towards my bed.

"You know with us classing them as brothers" I added as I sat on my bed next to Evie.

"I know" Evie agreed as she started to pull out various boxes of make up from one of the bags that she, Jane and Lonnie had brought into my room.

"So?" Lonnie asked.

"Evie?" Jane prompted.

"Ok" she said nervously as she looked at us all.

"Doug calls me his evil princess" she confessed.

"Doug has a bad girl complex?" Jane asked incredulously.

"So does Ben" Evie teased winking at me obviously trying to move the subject off her and Doug and onto me and Ben.

"Hey! I can't deny that!" I said as I put both my hands up to defend myself.

"You've just heard what he called me" I reminded them which caused them all to giggle at me.

"What do you call him?" Lonnie asked.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. If I was being honest I felt a little but uneasy talking about this however I knew that Ben wouldn't be annoyed at me and I also knew that what was said in this room would stay in this room.

"Yes" Evie laughed.

"We haven't had any girl time like this in ages" she added.

"Please?" Jane laughed.

"Fine" I pretended to puff which made them all giggle.

"But it's your turn next" I laughed.

"We have loads of names and I am keeping most of them to myself; and I know it sounds like a cop out but he loves it when I call him my bad boy" I explained as I let a large devilish grin spread across my face.

"I see" Jane noted.

"He likes it" I advised as I took a sip of my wine.

"Gets him all riled up" I joked as I winked at them all.

"Mal!" they exclaimed together.

"Hey you all know what I mean!" I said defending myself.

"Yes" they chorused before we all broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Lonnie?" I directed towards her after we finished giggling.

"Well you have heard me call Jay my muscle man-" she started to explain.

"Yes" Evie replied.

"He calls me his sexy Mushu" she answered bashfully.

"Ooohh" we all sang.

"What about you Jane?" Lonnie asked obviously trying to get the conversation off her and Jay and onto Jane and Carlos. We all watched as she started to look really nervous and anxious; we knew that being intimate with our soul mates meant a great deal to all of us so talking openly like this was also going to be a defining moment in our friendship.

"Now come on" Evie prompted as she took a sip of her wine.

"Spill" she added as she winked at Jane. We all watched as Jane giggled before she nodded.

"I call Carlos my-" she started.

"Your?" me, Evie, Lonnie chorused eagerly.

"Sexy beast" she advised and we all broke out in a giggling fit.

"How have we not had this conversation before now?" I asked incredulously as I got up from my bed and placed my phone in the speaker and I set my music to play in the background slightly.

"I know!" Jane advised as I sat back down on my bed.

"Probably because we feel more comfortable in our relationships" Evie advised.

"Probably" Lonnie advised.

"Janey?" I teased and I watched as her face dropped slightly.

"What does Carlos call you?" I cooed.

"He calls me-" she started and I watched as she started to get nervous again.

"Yes?" Lonnie asked.

"His sexy fairy" she confessed and all four of us started giggling again.

"Also when he sees me unexpectedly he does the cutest of things" she sighed as she started to stare into space and I knew she would be thinking about Carlos.

"Which is?" I dared to ask.

"When he sees me he'll pull this cute face, his face lights up and he mutters 'bipperty bopperty" she sighed and I watched as a small smile spread across her face. She then threw us all a look and we grinned at each other before we all started to giggle once more.

"Come on girls" Evie advised after we had all stopped giggling.

"We better get ready, we don't have long left" she advised.

"Yeah" me, Jane and Lonnie chorused and we all then started to get ready for our final ball in East Riding and to be honest I was really looking forward to it.

* * *

We all were ready and waiting for the guys to come and get us; we were all ready in our individual saree's however we had all pulled our hair into high pony tails and we decided to wear a hair piece that meant something specifically to us. In my hair I wore my silver dragon hair clip, Evie wore here gold crown hair clip, Lonnie wore her gold lotus flower fair clip and finally Jane wore her large silver bow hair piece. We were all talking eagerly and we all grinned at each other when we heard a knock on my bedroom door and we all broke out giggling once more.

"Should I go and get it?" Jane asked eagerly with a large grin.

"Yes Jane" I answered.

"Let's knock em dead" I teased. Again we all started to giggle and we watched as Jane opened the door and we saw Ben's, Doug's, Carlos's and Jay's eyes all widen. However we weren't the only ones who were in for a shock the guys were in Sultan robes with turban's and just like us they were all in their own colours. Ben was wearing royal blue however in the place of his crown there was a royal blue turban in place, Doug was wearing mint green robes with matching turban, Carlos was wearing white and finally Jay was wearing red.

"Jane" Carlos muttered as his eyes slowly looked Jane up and down as they all entered the room.

"Yes Carlos?" Jane answered happily as she closed the door behind them.

"You look-" he started.

"Wow!" he breathed as his face broke into a large grin.

"Thank you" Jane replied bashfully as Carlos stepped next to her. I looked up at Ben and I couldn't help but grin at him as I noticed that he was staring at me with his mouth slightly open.

"Hello Benny" I said happily as I stepped in front of him.

"Is there something that I can help you with? You seem to be staring" I mock joked seriously.

"And your mouth is hanging open" I chuckled.

"Sorry" Ben apologised as he shook himself before he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look very beautiful" Ben purred as he brought his face closer to mine.

"Thank you" I flirted as I brushed my nose against his as my arms found his waist.

"You look very handsome" I purred and Ben pulled me into a hug so I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you" Ben muttered into my right ear.

"I love you too Ben" I said as I looked up and grinned up at him. Ben brushed his nose against mine before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"So I'm guessing this is the gift that Az told me about?" he asked as he looked down at my purple and green saree.

"He told you what his mother gave us?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion. If Ben knew about this then why didn't he say anything? Yes it would have ruined Sultana Jasmine's surprise but I would have acted surprised.

"No" he advised.

"He told me that Jasmine had something for you; but he wouldn't tell me what. Apparently he had been sworn to secrecy" Ben chuckled at me.

"I see" I noted as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You were given Sultan robes as well" I said as I looked down at the beautiful royal blue sultan robes.

"Yeah" he answered happily as he looked at his clothes.

"What do you think?" he asked eagerly.

"Very fetching" I advised and as I looked up at Ben I felt a twinge in my stomach which told me that I was starting to get all hot and bothered for Ben; I quickly pushed this away. It wasn't the time nor the place for that; but I needed to ask for later. So with this thought in mind I pulled Ben closer to me and I placed my mouth next to his right ear.

"Can we spend the night together?" I muttered.

"Yes" he muttered back and when I pulled away I winked at him and we both chuckled at each other. I watched as Ben opened his mouth to say something but he stopped when we all heard another knock on my bedroom door.

"I'll get it" Evie said and I watched as she quickly opened the door to reveal Belle and Adam; of course I was already aware about Belle's saree but I noted that Adam was wearing similar robes to Ben.

"It would appear that we are all suited and booted" Adam teased as he stepped into my room after Belle.

"It would appear" I teased which earned me a wink from him.

"You all look beautiful" Belle said as she looked at us all.

"So do you" Carlos replied.

"Thank you Carlos" Belle replied lovingly.

"You're welcome Queen Belle" Carlos answered and I watched as he dropped into a low bow in Belle's direction.

"We just came to tell you that we all need to go down" Adam advised.

"Let's go gang" Ben advised and we all stood in our pairs; starting with Carlos and Jane and finishing with me and Ben. Apparently this was the order that we were going to be announced and as me and Ben left my bedroom we both grinned at each other - both eager to see what tonight was going to bring.

* * *

"Presenting the royal party!" we heard the herald after he had announced Sultan Aladdin's, Sultana's Jasmine and Prince Aziz's arrival. We all heard the room go quiet; before we heard a trumpet echo around the room to signify that we had arrived.

"First of all Sir Carlos De Vil, Knight of the House of Beast with his Lady Miss Jane Fairy Godmother!" we heard the herald declare and we all watched as Carlos led Jane down the four steps before they stood at the top of the stairs for a few seconds as the press took photos. We then watched Carlos nod at Jane before they slowly and flawlessly went down the steps until they got to the press who were waiting at the bottom of the staircase that had been allowed to report on this event. I saw flashes at the top of the stairs which told me that Carlos and Jane were currently getting photographed before the room went really quiet before we all heard the herald speak again.

"Secondly we have Sir Jay Agrabah, Knight of Beast with his Lady Miss Lonnie Shang!" the herald proudly shouted and we watched as Jay and Lonnie mirrored Carlos's and Jane's actions. I felt Ben squeeze my hand and we shared a long and loving look before we the herald speak again.

"Thirdly we have Mr Doug Dwarfson with his lady Dame Evelyn Grimhilde, Knight of the House of Beast!" he announced and I watched as Doug and Evie both shared a nervous look before they stepped out before the crowd that was waiting for us all. I know that this was hard for me but there were times that I forgot how hard it was for my family as well. Yes Evie might have been brought up for this lifestyle by her mother but we both knew that actually living this life was completely different to what we could have ever imagined.

"Fourthly we have His Royal Highness, King Elder Adam Adams of Auradon and his wife, Her Royal Highness Queen Elder Belle Adams of Auradon!" I heard as I made a mental note to check on the others. I then watched as Adam and Belle both proudly walked and stood at the top of the staircase.

"We are next my love" I heard Ben say and I tore my eyes away from his parents.

"I know, nerves are kicking in though" I admitted.

"You will be perfect Mal; you always are" he said lovingly which made me instantly feel reassured.

"Finally we have His Royal Highness, King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon and his consort, Dame Maleficent Bertha Faery, Knight of the House of Beast!" the herald announced proudly and Ben smiled at me as he started to lead me down the four steps.

"Really? My full name?" I teased.

"That is what you are known as publicly" Ben chuckled as we stood still for a few seconds so the press could take photos of me and Ben arriving at our final ball in East Riding.

"I see, well I suppose you're worth it" I joked.

"Lead the way my king" I said lovingly and I let Ben lead me slowly down the stairs. When we got to the bottom of the staircase we then stood there as Ben wrapped his left arm around my waist and we all smiled as the press took photos. After a few minutes I then snuggled into his chest for a few seconds before I slowly looked up at Ben; me and Ben lovingly stared at each other for a few seconds and I knew that the press was lapping this up. We weren't doing this intentionally; me and Ben were never afraid to share public displays of affection - but we decided how far we can go.

"Should we?" I teased.

"Up to you" he advised happily.

"It's up to you Your Majesty; you know I'm always game" I flirted. I watched as Ben smiled at me before he pressed his lips against mine for a brief and loving kiss. I saw flashes behind my eyelids which told me that the press weren't wasting this opportunity to see me and Ben sharing a kiss. We both pulled away and smiled at each other; Ben tightened his arm around my waist and he snuggled his face into my hair for a couple of seconds. He then led me to another point in which me and Ben posed for more photos before we walked towards the Abwaba's to start off our evening.


	25. East Riding Part Nine

**Hey guys, here we are! We are getting on to the last stage of our visit to East Riding, I know you have had to wait to get these set of chapters. And all I can say is that I am trying to get these chapters to you as soon as I possibly can. I promise, I know that probably doesn't mean much but there is so much going on behind the scenes it takes a little while for me post. All I can say is that thank you for being patient and I will see you soon in Hook's Bay! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After greeting everyone Ben led me to our table and we enjoyed our three course meal which consisted of a variety of starters in sharing platters- prawn toast, chicken skewers satay, spring rolls. There were also prawn crackers littered around the table in small red and gold bowls and next to it was small dishes of sweet chilli dip. For our main meal we were all treated to a chicken and pawn Massaman curry; I really enjoyed mine and I wanted some more but I knew I had to save room for the marvellous dessert that was coming our way. Finally the meal was well rounded off with assortments of deserts that consisted of ice cream, chocolate fondant with coconut ice cream or a chocolate tart with layers of chocolate ice cream with almonds on it.

Now that we felt very full I then watched as Ben did his farewell speech; I couldn't be any more proud of Ben if I tried. He really listened to his people and he was determined to make this kingdom better; he highlighted this in his speech before ending his speech thanking Sultan Aladdin, Sultana Jasmine and Prince Aziz for their kind hospitality. As Ben took to his seat both Sultan Aladdin and Prince Aziz gave their speeches before we all made our way to the dance floor to start the many dances that would take place this evening. Me and Ben were about to start our third dance before we saw that Sultan Aladdin stepped towards us with a smile on his face.

"May I request a dance with your lady your Majesty?" he asked politely.

"Yes you may" Ben said as he stepped away from me and we both bowed and curtsied to each other. I then turned and curtsied to Sultan Aladdin as he bowed to me before we stepped close to each other and took the waltz pose.

"I would like to thank you" Sultan Aladdin advised as we started to dance to the slow and calming music.

"For what?" I asked.

"For wearing your saree's you didn't need to; but it means a lot to my family that you have adopted our ways" he advised before he span me around.

"You're welcome" I answered politely as I stepped back towards him.

"But I actually like this look and so do the rest of the girls" I added as I threw them all a look and I noted that they all were enjoying themselves.

"Good" he answered.

"There was also something else I wanted to speak to you about as I know our time has been limited-" he started to explain.

"Right?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" I wondered out loud.

"No" Sultan Aladdin replied quickly as he shook his head.

"I would like to bestow some advice if I may?" he confirmed.

"Of course" I replied happily.

"I know how it feels to come from a place that wasn't royal; so I can empathise how you must be feeling with all of this-" Sultan Aladdin started to advise.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"Probably" I agreed.

"I just wanted to tell you to keep it up; you are doing a fantastic job. Don't let anyone or anything make you believe any different" he said reassuringly.

"I won't" I promised.

"Good, because both our king and your kingdom needs you" he said as he span me around again.

"I know Ben needs me; just like I need him" I replied as I stepped back towards him.

"Yes I can see that you are the woman for him; I knew from the moment I saw you both together. You make each other better; you both bring the light out of each other. That is precious Mal; a love like that should be cherished" he answered as we continued to slowly waltz around the room. I noticed over his shoulder that Ben was now dancing with Sultana Jasmine and they were in deep conversation.

"Believe me it is. Ben is not just my boyfriend; he is my best friend as well. We have had our good and bad times but everything that we have already gone through has shown us that we can't be without each other" I explained lovingly as I tore my eyes away from my perfect Beast.

"I know that feeling; Jasmine is my best friend also" he answered.

"You are made for each other" I noted.

"Thank you" he replied and I noticed that a large grin spread across his face.

"You're welcome" I responded.

"It's strange that two people from different worlds are made for each other, isn't it?" he laughed.

"Tell me about it" I emphasised which made him laugh as he span me around again.

"I forgot about your past Sultan Aladdin" I said as he pulled me back to him.

"I haven't; but Mal the place we came from doesn't define us. It's the person that we choose to be; just like you I changed for my love. Yes there were times when I thought I couldn't do it but I stuck in; and as you can see I have had everything that I dreamed of and more" he explained sincerely.

"I guess what I'm trying to say-" he started.

"I'm not doubting you; far from it you and his Majesty are perfect for each other. But if you ever need to speak to someone who knows what it feels like, I'm here" he promised. I couldn't help but smile fondly up at him; I already felt accepted by his family but for Sultan Aladdin to say this meant the world to me.

"Thank you Sultan Aladdin" I replied modestly.

"I really appreciate it" I added. I watched as Sir Genie walked up to me and Sultan Aladdin so we stopped dancing and Sir Genie dropped into a low bow in front of us.

"Sultan Aladdin" he said happily as they bowed to each other.

"Dame Mal" he nodded in my direction as he bowed to me as I curtsied to him.

"Yes G" Sultan Aladdin answered happily.

"Could I steal this fair maiden from you? I would love another dance before she leaves us tomorrow" he said happily as he winked at me.

"Of course" Sultan Aladdin replied and he bowed to me as I curtsied before he turned and left.

"Now Dame Mal" Sir Genie started as he stepped in front of me.

"Let's see what we can do this time" he stated happily which made me chuckle.

"How about foxtrot?" he suggested.

"Go on then Sir Genie" I laughed and I watched as he clicked his fingers and the beat of the music changed again. Everyone span around and I noticed that they started grinning at us; they obviously knew that we were going to repeat our behaviour from our entrance ball.

"If I may be as bold?" Sir Genie started as we started to dance quickly to the music.

"Please?" I prompted him.

"I love your saree" he said lovingly.

"Thank you; it was a gift" I advised with a smile.

"Well it suits you; in fact it suits all of your royal party" he advised.

"Thank you" I answered bashfully.

"Let's kick this up a notch shall we?" he teased.

"I thought you would never ask" I chuckled and he quickly started to lead me faster through the dance to the point that I felt my feet never touched the ground.

* * *

As the dance ended me and Sir Genie broke apart and we grinned and clapped at each other; which caused the rest of the room clap as well. We both bowed and curtsied to the room; Sir Genie then opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"G" Az said as he stepped up to us.

"Yes Prince Azis" Sir Genie said as he bowed to Az; I watched as a large toothy grin spread across his face before he dropped into a low bow.

"May I cut in?" he asked.

"Of course" Sir Genie stated and he picked up my left hand and he pressed a kiss to it before he dropped into a low bow as I curtsied to him.

"That is if you are not too tired" Az teased as Sir Genie quickly turned and left to find his next dance partner, who happened to be Evie.

"No" I answered happily.

"I'm used to being on my feet and dancing all night; and if I am honest with you Az-" I started.

"This is my life for the next three month; until we get home anyway. Then it starts all over again" I advised.

"But you seem to be very suited for this life" he stated proudly as another slow piece of music started to play and Az started to lead me back into the waltz.

"I am glad that you think this; sometimes I am scared of getting it wrong" I admitted nervously. I knew that I could admit this to Az; he wasn't just a close to Ben but to me as well. He had given me some good advice in the past and I loved the fact that I got on so well with someone that Ben classed as a brother.

"Well if that is what you feel; you don't show it" he chuckled.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Is your ankle ok?" He asked as I watched as his face dropped into concern.

"It's aching a little bit if I am honest" I admitted.

"But I'll be fine" I added hoping to reassure him.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt Mal" he said sadly as he span me around.

"Az don't give it another thought-" I started.

"It was an accident" I reminded him.

"And anyway-" I started again.

"I got you both back" I finished smugly.

"That you did" he chuckled at me.

"Mal?" Az said as he span me around again.

"Yes Az" I replied.

"Thank you" he stated as he pulled me back to him.

"For what?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Being the woman my best friend needs; the change I have seen in him since being with you has been astounding. I am over the moon that he has found someone who is so perfect for him; I know he has always feared that he would be swamped with girls who were only after the crown" Az advised. I couldn't help but purse my lips at this; I knew that this was a concern for Ben. Even now girls flirted with him and it sent me on edge; I knew that Ben would never go there but I was always scared in case he found someone so much better suited for him. In a way I am glad that me and Ben had our last argument; I now knew that Ben had imprinted on me and this gave me the extra reassurance that I sometimes needed. All I wanted for Ben was to be happy; and he thought that was me and I knew that there was never going to be anyone else for me.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"He still is" I stated as I spitefully remembered that I was probably going to have to see girls attempt to throw themselves at my Beast.

"But he has you; you love him for the man underneath the crown" Az said trying to reassure me. Az knew that this was a problem that I was always facing; Az would always wind me and Ben up but he also valued what it was like trying to have a normal relationship with all the problems of being with a royal.

"I do" I agreed.

"Ben is Ben to me first; then king. I just want to be everything he wants and needs; and if I am getting it right then that's all I want" I reminded him.

"You are, everyone can see that" he stated happily.

"Thank you Az" I replied.

"Thank you for being the best friend that my Benny needs" I said with a large smile.

"You're welcome; he needs someone to keep him in mischief. However you do that enough with your prank war" he chuckled as he span me around again.

"Yes" I chuckled back.

"So-" I started.

"So?" he questioned as he pulled on brow up in confusion.

"Anyone caught your eye?" I teased. I watched as his eyes widened slightly and his cheeks started to go red a little bit before he answered.

"Well there is this one girl" he muttered.

"But I don't know what to do" he advised sadly.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well I don't know whether she likes me that way for a start-" he started as he pursed his lips together.

"And as you will know; being with a royal isn't easy. Yes most girls want to go towards it like a moth to the flame; but with the girls who you love genuinely you don't want to hurt them with all of this" he explained. I knew this feeling all too well as me and Ben has been through this; there was even a point in the start of our relationship when Ben broke up with me as he thought he was hurting me by barely seeing me. Thankfully we were able to fix things and it only made us a stronger couple.

"Az a word of advice-" I started.

"If you like her tell her; if you don't you will always wonder what if. Yes I know it is hard to be with a royal; but the good out weights the bad. If it is meant to be it will work out" I stated.

"Word of experience?" he teased.

"Something like that?" I chuckled.

"I think I will take your advice. I'll have a word with them tonight" he advised.

"They are here?" I asked incredulously.

"Who?" I said as I looked around.

"Like I would tell you that" Az teased which made me look back at him.

"Oh come on" I stated.

"I'm not going to say anything" I said.

"Even to Ben?" Az laughed.

"I wouldn't do it maliciously" I pouted.

"Just Ben is the only one who can get information out of me very easily" I advised.

"I see" Az noted as he nodded.

"Well how about this?" he suggested.

"I'll tell you after I have spoke to her?" he continued.

"Deal" I said happily.

"Can I finally cut in now?" I heard Ben say as he appeared by our side.

"I don't know Dame Mal what do you think?" Az asked me mock seriously.

"I don't know Prince Aziz I'm enjoying myself too much" I stated in the same tone which made Ben's face drop.

"We are kidding your Majesty-" I stated which made both me and Az laugh as we dropped our hands from each other.

"As if I could ever turn down a dance with you" I said happily and I watched as Ben's face lit up at this.

"I see" he chuckled as I curtsied to Az as he bowed to me

"Good luck" I advised to Az and he winked at me before he turned to leave.

"With what?" Ben asked and he took me in his arms and we continued in the waltz pose.

"Nothing" I replied dismissively.

"Mal" Ben whined.

"No Ben" I stated.

"Az has told me something and I promised not to tell" I advised.

"Why?" Ben questioned as he span me around.

"He asked me not to" I stated as he pulled me back to him.

"I don't like you two having secrets" he pouted.

"Ben it's nothing; but it is a private matter" I stated hoping that this would reassure him.

"I see" he noted.

"I'll tell you when Az says its ok; but he will probably have already mentioned it to you anyway" I answered.

"Ok" Ben nodded.

"Now if you don't mind-" he started as a large toothy grin spread across his face.

"I want to dance with the kingdom's most wanted woman" he said lovingly.

"Shut up!" I giggled.

"You are!" he urged.

"Well be that as it may-" I started as I stared lovingly into his eyes.

"I only want you" I promised.

"And I only want you Princess" Ben replied lovingly as he span me around again and we went to enjoy the rest of our evening together - lovingly in each other's arms.

* * *

"Well I will see you in the morning your Majesty" I stated lovingly. Me and Ben were now outside of my bedroom; we had planned to spend the night together but we had to build up the façade that Ben was bidding me goodnight outside of my room. I kind of felt bad for doing this; but me and Ben needed each other. Not for the sex; we just needed to hold each other and be able to be Mal and Ben to help wind down from all the stress and drama of the tour.

"Yes you will Dame Mal" Ben told me lovingly before he pressed a prolonged kiss to his signet ring on my finger.

"I love you Mal" he added as he stared into my eyes.

"I love you too Ben" I replied and I pulled Ben into a hug. I pulled away after a few seconds and Ben slowly brushed his nose against mine before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips; I felt Ben start to deepen the kiss but we broke away when we heard a voice.

"Adams put her down!" We heard Az call. We both turned around to see a very happy looking Az stood outside of his bedroom door.

"Screw you!" Ben called.

"Oi!" I stated bluntly.

"Be nice" I teased as I pulled Ben close to me so I could whisper in his ear.

"He'll not be able to stop you in ten minutes" I reminded him.

"No he won't" he said smugly as I pulled away.

"Let's get changed first" I muttered.

"Ok" he replied before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"Good night Ben" I advised as I took a step away from Ben.

"Good night Mal" he advised as he winked at me as I opened my bedroom door. I walked into my room; and I turned at winked at him before I closed and locked the door. I then walked towards the side door and locked that one as well but I opened the balcony door for Ben; as we had discussed leaving our balcony doors open so we could get to each other.

"Conceal our actions from the world; so our words and promises can't be retold" I said as I waved my right hand in the air with a flourish.

I then grinned to myself before I picked my pjamers up and I walked into my bathroom to go and get ready for bed; yes the conjoining door was already locked. But I couldn't wait to spend some time alone with my Benny.

* * *

"What took you so long?" I heard Ben tease as I left the bathroom; I looked over and noticed that Ben was sitting waiting on the side of my bed waiting for me. He was wearing his usual dark blue vest and shorts to bed; yes if we were at home he probably would be topless but I was still getting the view of the top of his strong broad chest at the top of his vest. I felt a knot tighten in my stomach; god I loved this man so much and I still couldn't get over how he made me feel.

"Ben?" I asked innocently as I started to feel mischievous.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"You said I could" Ben said as his face dropped slightly.

"Did I?" I teased as a smile started to spread across my face.

"I can't remember that" I flirted as I started to walk towards him.

"Well I can go?" he offered as I threw my saree onto one of the nearby couches before I continued to make my way towards Ben.

"Hmm" I purred as I stood in between his legs.

"Who said I would let you go?" I flirted as I slid my hands onto his shoulders slowly.

"Oh" Ben breathed and I watched as his eyes started to darken.

"Benny" I muttered as I inched my face closer to his; I was just about to kiss Ben but he stopped me by placing his right index finger against my lips. I pulled one brow up in confusion at him and he quickly chuckled at me before he spoke.

"What about your silencing spell?" he muttered as he removed his finger.

"All ready up" I advised.

"I see" he chuckled.

"Someone is prepared" he teased.

"Always" I promised and I pressed my lips against Ben's and we fell into a series of long and loving kisses. As I pulled away and I looked at Ben; I suddenly felt playful. I tilted my head to one side and I placed my hands onto Ben's chest and I pushed him down onto the bed. I watched as Ben smirked at me before he pulled himself onto the bed fully and he rested his head onto my pillows; I then slowly crawled onto the bed and quickly straddled him to continue with our forbidden time together.

* * *

 **Hey guys I just thought I would take the time to explain what has happened with the tour and what is going to happen; as you can probably tell a lot has been posted all together at once. I have worked myself silly to be able to complete this but now that this has all been done I am going to concentrate on the tour; I want to get this pushed on a little bit so fingers crossed my plan works. Thank you for being ever so patient, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


	26. Hook's Bay

**Hey guys welcome back! I know there has been a quite while since we were last together but I would like to give you a little bit of an explanation. The reason why I haven't posted for a while is that on the 17/09/2017 I finished writing 47 chapters for my page for a number of different stories. This took me a lot of time to do and I was extremely proudly myself. I managed to get them read quite quickly but it still took a little bit of time and I can only apologise for this.**

 **But since then a lot of things have managed to get in the way of me writing in general which I probably will explain later. So thank you for being extremely patient.** **Anyway let's jump straight into Hook's Bay! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The day after our farewell ball in East Riding we left Az and his family; I was filled with emotion leaving them. During my time with the Abwaba's I felt like I fallen into a sense of security that I knew as soon as we left would disappear. I knew that I would be ok; I had Ben with me but that wouldn't stop me be filled with apprehension for what was to come.

However before we left Az took me to one side and he advised me that he had spoken to someone called Samantha. This transpired to being the girl that he liked; and she had told Az that she felt the same way about him. I was over the dome for Az when he told me that they had agreed to go on date the next coming Friday; I told him that he needed to text me and tell me how it went. He promised that he would and it was at this point that Ben came over to see why we were speaking privately and laughing. After a little bit of teasing Az told him that he asked Samantha on a date and Ben told him that he was very happy for them both.

After we left the Abwaba's we then went to stay at The Royal Lamp, a hotel in the middle of East Riding and Hook's Bay. Ben had planned this into the tour as he thought that it would be a good idea to have points in the tour where we could take a rest from tour life. I loved the fact that he had done this; we all had the penthouse floor to ourselves so no one disturbed us. And this didn't stop me and Ben spending the night together either. Yes I knew that Adam and Belle were keeping a very close eye on us but me and Ben just needed to hold each other after everything that had already happened.

* * *

 ** _15/07/2018_**

We were now driving into the grounds of Pan Palace; we were doing things a little bit different to meeting the Beauty's and the Abwaba's. Unlike meeting them in the main square; King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle had arranged that we would meet them outside of their home – as they wanted to greet us formally in a more private setting. I was actually looking forward to doing this. Yes we were in the public eye a lot on tour and it was nice to be able to have some time slightly out of the public eye. As I knew that the press was going to be there to document our arrival.

When our limousine pulled to a stop me and Ben grinned at each other. Our time with King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle was about to start; and we were both very excited to see what they have in store for us. We all climbed out of our limousine and I grinned when my eyes landed on King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle; I then let Ben slide his right hand into my left and we both started to walk towards a very excited looking King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle.

As I walked towards the pair of them I let my eyes roam over the gardens of Pan Palace; there was a long driveway lined with pine trees and small hedges that outlined the drive perfectly. Our limousine was now parked on a very large courtyard filled with a large green marble fountain. A short distance away from the fountains this is where the press was watching, shouting at us and taking photos. In the distance I could see green grass that seemed to go on forever and hedges that were cut into various shapes; however I couldn't see any more due to walking towards the large stone entrance. Where King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle were patiently waiting outside the large green castle doors for us.

"Welcome back!" King Peter declared as he stepped forward and he threw his arms in air with a flourish as me and Ben stepped towards them. I then noted that King Peter was wearing his usual bright green suit, with red tie and shoes. However this time he had decided to wear a black shirt; whereas the last meeting in Auradon Castle I had saw him in he was wearing a white shirt.

"Hello King Peter" Ben said happily as he dropped my hand and stood in front of King Peter.

"Hello your Majesty" he answered and I watched as they both bowed to each other.

"It feels like ages since we were all together at Skull Rock" King Peter said as both he and Ben both stood up straight.

"I know" Ben replied as he placed both of his hands together in front of him.

"But we have a week together now" he reminded King Peter happily.

"Yes!" he exclaimed with a large grin.

"And I can't wait to show you everything" he quickly added. I then watched as Ben chuckled before he took a step to the right so he was now stood in front of Queen Tinkerbelle.

"Queen Tinkerbelle" Ben said proudly.

"Your Majesty" Queen Tinkerbelle replied before she curtsied to Ben as he bowed to her.

"We meet again" Ben chuckled as they both stood up straight.

"We do your Majesty and like my husband I can't wait to spend the next week with you and your family" she informed Ben.

"As my family feel the very same" Ben said as he stepped to one side so I could formally greet King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle.

"Dame Mal" King Peter said as I stepped in front of him.

"King Peter" I replied before I dropped into a curtsy as he bowed at me.

"Let's see what fun we can have this time" King Peter said as we both stood up straight.

"Lots and lots" I answered before he chuckled at me. I then watched as he picked up my right hand and he quickly pressed a kiss to the back of my hand before dropping it. I smiled warmly at him and he winked at me before I stepped in front of Queen Tinkerbelle.

"Queen Tinkerbelle" I said happily as I smiled warmly at her.

"Dame Mal" she replied with her trademark welcoming smile as we both curtsied to each other.

"How lovely it is to see you again" she said as we both stood up straight.

"Likewise Queen Tinkerbelle" I agreed.

"I believe we have a lot more to share this time around and I look very forward to it" she said happily.

"Me too" I agreed before I watched her nod eagerly at me. I then stepped to the side as I watched Adam started to be eagerly greeted by King Peter.

"Are you ok Mal?" I heard Ben say and I looked up at him and I noticed that Ben was looking down at me.

"Yes" I advised.

"Just a little tired" I added.

"Are you sleeping?" he asked and I noted that a slither of concern started to embed its way into his eyes. I know that Ben was now keeping an eye on me due to my recent EI flare up; I didn't mind this but I knew that he would check up on me more often. I made a mental note to talk to him about this later; of course I don't mind him asking how I am. I just want to make sure that he isn't doing it so often that our hosts are going to think that there is something wrong with me.

"Yeah I'm sleeping" I confirmed.

"Soundly" I quickly added hoping to reassure Ben.

"I'm just not used to all these long days that's all" I elaborated. This was the truth; yes I was used to going to royal commitments with Ben. What I wasn't used to was it being every single day; at least when I was at college I had college to contend with. But this was my life now and I knew that I would get used to it; Ben, Belle and Adam would help me through it.

"Ok" he replied.

"Well if it gets too much-" he started.

"I'll tell you" I added cutting him off before he started worrying that things might be getting too much for me.

"Ben this is my life now; I just need more time to adjust into it" I stated.

"Ok Princess" he answered as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders. I then felt him press a kiss to the top of my head; I was about to snuggle into his chest but I pulled away when I saw a flash. When both me and Ben looked around we noticed that a young, blonde haired and green eyed girl was stood there nervously with her camera.

"Sorry" she squeaked nervously as she pushed her blue framed glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"It just looked like a lovely moment to document" she advised as she nodded down at the camera that was in her hands.

"That's ok" Ben replied.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Can I have a copy?" I asked sincerely and I watched as she froze and gave me a look like it was a strange that I would even speak to her never mind ask for a copy of her photos. I made a mental note that she must be new; the press wasn't normally like this. Yes they were nice; but they seemed more confident and sometimes a bit pushy.

"Of course" she finally said after we had been stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"I will give my contact information to your staff" she promised.

"Thank you" I replied.

"In fact-" I started as I wanted to help her a little bit more.

"Take some more" I advised. I watched as her face lit up at this prospect; the press wasn't given a lot of opportunities to get this close to us and take photos. I watched as another photographer noticed what was happening and they tried to get close to us but security was keeping them behind a metal barrier. I started to question why she wasn't with them in my mind; but I pushed this away as she took a couple more photos.

"Thank you for your time" Ben said sincerely.

"You're very welcome Your Majesty" she answered as she bowed to him.

"Can I have a look?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course Dame Mal" she said as she stood next to me and she handed me her camera. I started to flick through the camera and I accidently knocked onto a photo she had taken before we had arrived at Pan Palace. It was one of the gardens but the way the light hit the reflection of one of the pools lit the photo up brilliantly.

"I see" I muttered to myself.

"What?" the photographer asked nervously.

"You have quite an eye" I advised as I looked up and threw her a warm smile.

"Look at the composition on this one; the light just hits it just right" I said admiring the photo as I showed her the small screen on the camera.

"I love it when it does that" she replied in awe.

"Tell me about it" I stated and I heard someone laugh and I looked up and I noticed that Evie and Doug was now stood looking at me while Carlos was now meeting King Peter.

"Dame Mal really" she laughed.

"What Dame Evie?" I asked innocently.

"You can't resist a camera" she laughed as she stepped next to me.

"You're right I can't" I laughed.

"Thank you" I said as I handed the camera back to the photographer. I then turned to walk towards our group however I stopped myself and looked back at the photographer.

"Keep it up" I said and I watched as a large grin spread across her face.

"Thank you Dame Mal" she answered happily as she bowed to me before she took a couple of steps backwards.

"Right everyone!" King Peter shouted as he clapped his hands together.

"As you have all guessed-" he started as we all looked at him.

"It is time for another group photo" he said happily.

"Now bunch together!" He shouted and we all bunched together and I watched as the girl stood in the middle at the front and started to take photos and then it came to me. She must be King Peter's photographer and she was making sure that she documented our arrival. After a few minutes of her taking our photo I watched as she stepped to one side and then we stood there for a few minutes as the press took our photo.

"Right gang let's show you our first stop" King Peter said as he stepped forward as his security guards started to deal with the press.

"Pirate's Paradise!" he declared with a large grin.

* * *

We arrived in Pirate's Paradise not long after and I couldn't contain my excitement; we had been here in the past so I was very eager to get back. It was the main square in Hook's Bay; which was on the coast. So you had the soothing sound of the sea hitting the port. There were pirate ships on the bay all neatly parked up and in the distance you could see Pirate's Beach, the fairground and the pier. In the main square there was the market place which sold all sorts of things from materials, to pirate and Neverland memorabilia. The market place in question was full of busy however parts of it was being cordoned off so we could visit each stand without any confrontations with the press.

"Oooh" I heard a voice say and when I looked over I noticed that Evie was stood at one of the fabric stalls. There was a short bald man watching her as she currently was stroking a roll of green material; and as I walked up to her I noticed that when the light hit the fabric it then changed dark blue.

"Let me guess Evie wants to buy" I teased as I stood next to her.

"Maybe" she confirmed as she looked up at me.

"But I can't buy too much" she added sadly. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by another voice.

"Why not?" we heard and we both turned around to see Queen Tinkerbelle behind us.

"Queen Tinkerbelle!" we exclaimed and we both curtsied to her.

"You don't need to do that" she dismissed happily.

"We have already formally met" she added as we stood up straight.

"Why can't you buy too much?" she asked Evie.

"I have to carry it back" Evie explained.

"No you don't" Queen Tinkerbelle disagreed.

"You tell them how much you want and I'll get it taken back for you" she offered.

"Really?" Evie asked incredulously.

"I don't want to impose" she pressed.

"You're not" Queen Tinkerbelle replied.

"You are my guest" she added.

"Miguel!" she called as she looked over to the stall owner.

"Yes your Majesty" he replied before dropping into a low bow.

"Could you please help Dame Evie with her enquiry please? Everything is to be brought to Pan Palace" she instructed as he straightened back up.

"As you wish your grace" he replied as we all watched Queen Tinkerbelle turn to leave to speak to Belle, who was currently looking at a jewellery stall.

"How can I help you Dame Evie?" Miguel asked politely.

"Erm" Evie said nervously as she placed her left index fingers to her lips as she started to think.

"Well actually I like this material" she advised as she pointed back to the material with her left hand.

"Oooh a very good choice madam" Miguel nodded.

"How much do you want?" he asked.

"How much do you have?" I watched Evie enquire.

"I have two rolls but if you want more I would have to order it; but that wouldn't be a problem. I could send it to your home address in Auradon City?" he offered.

"Erm" Evie said and I watched as she pursed her lips together. I knew what she was thinking about; she was now wondering how much she could actually take back to Pan Palace. So I decided to help her with this situation.

"Send it to Auradon Castle, and tell them Mal sent it" I advised.

"Mal" Evie said in shock

"Evie you like the material; get as much as you want. If you don't you will regret it; if you get too much then you'll find a use for it for something else" I said with a warm smile.

"True" she agreed.

"Well then" I prompted.

"Can I have new four rolls? Send them all to Auradon Castle" Evie said politely to Miguel.

"Of course" he advised.

"I will just need to take some information" he replied.

"Of course" I heard Evie say and I turned and noticed that Ben was four stalls away and he was currently looking at something; however he had a black pirate's eye patch on. I smiled at Evie before turning and walking towards Ben to see what he was doing.

"What do you think?" he asked cheekily as I stood next to him.

"Erm" I said as I looked up and down his face as I started to feel playful.

"You would make a very sexy pirate" I purred as I took a step closer to him so we could talk more privately.

"Hmm" Ben purred.

"However you are hiding your beautiful eyes" I teased as I pulled the patch back and I let it slightly snap back onto his face.

"Ow!" he said as he reached up and pulled the patch up and off his head.

"Sorry" I quickly apologised as I didn't think I had done it that hard.

"You will be" he teased and I smiled up at him; trust Ben to tease me. Me and Ben looked at each other for a couple of seconds before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"Seen anything you like?" he teased after we pulled away.

"Hmm" I purred.

"I like a lot of things" I admitted.

"If I am being honest-" I started.

"This place reminds me of home" I explained. It was true the market place reminding me of the main square on the Isle; however I was filled with reassurance that I wasn't about to be chased through it or fight with anyone.

"Does it?" he questioned.

"How?" he asked and I pursed my lips together. Yes I didn't mind Ben knowing about how where we were made me think of home; what I did mind was someone overhearing and it getting out into the papers. That was the last thing that I needed was people thinking that I was thinking about the Isle. I bit down onto my bottom lip and I threw Ben a look; I watched as Ben looked down sympathetically at me. He then wrapped his right arm around my waist and he lead me towards the fountain in the middle of the square where thankfully it was still cordoned off so we could speak privately.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked as he stood in front of me.

"It's nothing bad" I stated.

"It's just-" I started as I slowly looked around the market place.

"This is very similar to my home; the market place. The people also feel familiar" I advised as I looked up at Ben and I noticed that he looks confused at what I had just said.

"There are pirate gangs on the Isle; I'm used to seeing pirate ships and pirate things" I explained and I watched as he smiled and nodded at me.

"It's actually soothing; yes some of the pirates on the Isle are-" I started.

"Reckless, crazy and downright annoying at times" I explained as I looked down at the floor.

"But this place just reminds me of all the fights and fun me, Evie, Jay and Carlos had" I advised as I threw another look around the market place. I smiled to myself; memories of the fights and scrapes I found myself in on the Isle came to my mind. Yes it was all behind me now and I didn't want to do such things anymore but that wouldn't stop me from remembering them.

"Fights?" I heard Ben ask which made my eyes jump back onto him.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed.

"I think you know enough about me to know that I have spent a lot of my life fighting; and it would appear that I still am" I advised as I pursed my lips together.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I'm not physically fighting but just all this stuff of being directly in the spot light is at times-" I explained nervously.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"It feels like a struggle" I elaborated.

"But don't worry" I said quickly as I watched as Ben's face dropped.

"I just mean like with Queen Leah and stuff" I stated.

"Everything else is fine" I finished hoping that this would reassure him.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened slightly.

"Sorry for worrying you; I got a bit carried away speaking my mind" I smiled.

"Don't ever be sorry about that" he said as he reached up and stroked my left cheek with his right thumb.

"I like hearing you speak your mind" he admitted as we both smiled at each other.

"So why don't we go and do some pirate shopping; get some things to decorate our room at home?" he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan Captain" I grinned.

"Of course" he said as he stepped away from me and he bowed to me so I giggled at him as I dropped into a quick curtsy.

"And you are my first mate" he said lovingly as we both stood up straight.

"Now and for always" he promised sincerely as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders.

"Now and for always" I repeated and I let Ben lead me back to the others so we could enjoy the rest of our day in Pirate's Paradise.

* * *

"Welcome to our home" King Peter said proudly as we walked into the main hall of Pan Palace. After spending a couple more hours in the market we then took a slow drive back to Pan Palace; I was very happy with what me and Ben had bought for our room at home. It felt weird arranging things for 'our' room back at Auradon Castle; but I knew that things were getting serious with me and Ben and I wouldn't change a single thing. We had bought a painting that we both liked; it was a painting of the busy market place during a sunny day. You could also see the port in the background so you the background was littered with boats and yachts in an assortment of colours. We also had bought a ship statue as well to go in our room. Ben said that when we got back to Auradon Castle we would need to talk about our living arrangements; apparently Ben wanted me and him to have our own space. I didn't really know what he had in mind but I pushed this to the back of my mind until we got back as I knew that I didn't need to worry about this at the moment.

"We hope you enjoy your stay with us; if you should need anything just ask" Queen Tinkerbelle said as she turned and looked at us.

"Thank you that means a lot" Ben replied politely.

"We have situated you all in the right wing; we are in the left wing but our staff will be on hand if you should need anything" King Peter advised us all as he wrapped his left arm around his wife's waist.

"Failing that we are just a phone call away" he added with a warm smile.

"Thank you King Peter" Ben replied.

"Now if you and your lovely lady your Majesty-" King Peter started again before he looked and smiled at me, which I returned.

"Care to follow me with the rest of your party; we will show you personally to your rooms" he advised.

"Thank you King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle" Belle replied.

"You are both gracious hosts" she added which made both King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle grin at us.

"Please lead the way" Ben said.

"Follow us" King Peter said as he dropped his arm from Queen Tinkerbelle's waist and he offered his right arm to her. She took it and they turned to lead up us the staircase that was in the middle of the hall. The main hall was a large, bright room that was conjoined to the main staircases that would lead you to the left, central and right wings to the castle. However in Pan Palace it stuck to its colour scheme of gold and green. There were gold drapes littered along the walls and a green carpet along the floor. I then watched as Ben smiled warmly at me before he offered me his right arm and I took it; I then let Ben led me so we lead our party after King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle in the direction of our rooms.

* * *

"Now my love we have some free time" Ben said to me as I looked up at him. Me and Ben were currently sitting on my bed in my room; we had been given some free time before we had to get ready for our first ball in Hook's Bay. So me and Ben had decided that this was the perfect opportunity to have some time alone together.

I loved my room at Pan Palace; it stuck to King Peter's and Queen Tinkerbelle's colours. The large, spacious room was painted gold with a dark green border enveloping the room. In the middle of the room there was a large king size bed that had been carefully built to make it look like it was floating. There were four long green drapes that hung from the ceiling and lay at the end of each corner of the bed; and dark brown bedside cabinets. The bedspread was gold with green pillows; to the right of my bed there were the door to the balcony which gave such a perfect view of Hook's Bay and Neverland in the distance. I had made the mental note to make sure that I spent time taking photos before I left as I wanted to make a sketchbook of all the places that we visited on our tour and these photos would help me remember the little details that my mind might forget.

On the left of my bed there were three doors; one was for my bright and spacious bathroom (which had a conjoining door to Ben's bathroom) and the main conjoining door to Ben's bedroom. The final door (apart from the door to leave the room) was to my large walk in wardrobe. There was a roaring fire on the right hand wall; with a dark brown coffee table and green couches. There was also a large plasma TV mounted onto the wall that I knew that I would be probably too tired to watch.

"How do you want to spend it?" Ben asked.

"I know it sounds boring-" I started.

"Right?" he said as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"But I just want to rest" I advised. I know we could probably go and see the others or even go for a walk around the beautiful gardens but the long days were getting to me a little bit. I just wanted to have a little bit of down time before we spent the full night up dancing and talking to Hook Bay's and Neverland's council members. If Ben wanted to go and do something I would do it; but I couldn't lie to myself and say that I wouldn't appreciate the rest.

"That's not boring" Ben smiled.

"We need to rest when we can" he added.

"Ben-" I started as I looked down and started to fidget with bed covers.

"Yes Dragon" he answered and I looked up and I noticed that he was grinning at me.

"Thank you" I said. I wanted Ben to know that I was grateful for him being patient with me; we were both going through a lot at the moment and I wanted to know that I was thankful for him being there for me. Like I was there for him.

"For what?" he questioned as he slid closer to me.

"Being so patient with me; I know I have had time to try to get used to everything but this just seems so different" I explained.

"I know; I feel the same" Ben advised as he slid both of his hands into mine.

"But I think if we have each other we will get through it" he added proudly.

"Of course we will" I agreed as I gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"We are a team" I said happily.

"We do this together" I stated with a warm smile.

"That's my girl" Ben said proudly with my favourite cute smile across his lips.

"Come here Mal" Ben said before he pulled me into a hug.

"You are thanking me but I should also thank you" he said over my shoulder as I stroked the top of his back.

"What for?" I questioned as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"For going through this with me; I know it is a lot" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"It is" I agreed.

"But you are worth it" I said happily as I dropped his left hand and reached up and I brushed my right thumb against his lips.

"It's nice to have some time like this; for you to be you and for me to be me. No your Majesty and Dame Mal stuff" I said as I cupped Ben's face with my right hand.

"I know" he agreed as he brushed his nose against mine before he pressed his lips against mine for a brief kiss.

"Cuddle time my love?" he asked fondly as he smiled at me.

"I thought you would never ask Benny" I chuckled as I shrugged away from Ben and I kicked my shoes off and I slid up my bed and I placed my head on my pillows. As I was starting to be grateful for a white shirt and purple shirt combo, my blazer was already discarded to one the nearby couches, I watched as Ben shrugged out of his blazer and shoes.

"I best take this off" Ben said as he stood up and I watched as he undone his tie.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you will take it off anyway" he chuckled as he placed his tie onto one of my bedside cabinets.

"I won't" I disagreed as he started to climb onto the bed.

"Mal you always do" he pressed as he climbed over me and he rested himself on his right elbow on the pillows on the left hand side of my bed.

"Yes if we are at home-" I started.

"Not here" I pressed.

"People could think that we are getting up to no good" I said sadly.

"But we are only cuddling" he said as he wrapped his left arm around my waist and smiled.

"Yes" I agreed as I rolled onto my left side and I wrapped my right arm around his waist as I balanced myself up on my left elbow.

"But we still need to be careful" I reminded him.

"I know" he sighed.

"I wish this wasn't such a big deal" he whined as he pulled me closer to him.

"It was always going to be, even if you weren't king. A prince of Auradon getting caught in the act is always going to be a big deal" I said sadly.

"Hmph!" he puffed.

"Come here Beastie; we are wasting time" I teased and I watched as Ben smiled at me before he broke apart from me and he lay on his back. I slid over closer to him and I rested my head against his chest; I couldn't help but sigh at this contact. This is what I needed; to hug Ben like this. Yes we weren't really doing anything but me and Ben didn't need to really do anything. Sometimes we just needed to hold each other to help get us through what we were currently going through.

"I know I am going to fall asleep" I muttered as I snuggled into his chest as he tightened his right arm around me.

"Some things never change" he chuckled as he started as he started to run his fingers on his left hand through my hair.

"No" I muttered as I snuggled into his chest more.

"I like being this close to you" I said as I tightened my arms around his waist.

"Me too" I heard him reply before I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head.

"Sleep my angel, I'll wake you up when we need to get changed for the ball" he said lovingly.

"Thank you" I yawned.

"I'll wake you up in an hour and a half" he advised.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Probably fall asleep as well" he chuckled.

"How are you meant to wake me up then?" I teased.

"I'll set an alarm" he replied and I watched as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and he set an alarm on his phone.

"Happy?" he teased.

"Yes" I replied as I snuggled back into Ben's chest.

"I love you Ben" I muttered as I started to feel my body slip away in sleep.

"I love you too Mal" he replied and it wasn't long before I let myself slip into a peaceful slumber snuggled into my perfect Beast.


	27. Hook's Bay Part Two

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I have tried to keep it true to what I believe what Hook's Bay would be like; I hope you like it too.** **I hope you like where I am going with these next set of chapters. I know it has taken a while for them to get to you but as you can probably tell it was a lot of hard work. Also** **content warning** **for suggested smut! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After me and Ben woke up from our nap we were only able to have a few chase minutes with each other before we had to go and get ready for our evening. Yes I felt well rested but I wasn't quite ready to let Ben leave yet; I didn't know whether we were going to be able to sneak seeing each other. Yes I wanted to see Ben privately but we had to remember that we also had to make sure that we weren't found in an awkward situation. However I knew that there would be times when we would share a private moment and I would eagerly look forward to every instance.

After I had pulled my green flats on I heard a knock on my conjoining door and I smiled; Ben must also be ready. I stood up from my bed and I quickly smoothed my dress down before I started to walk towards my conjoining door. I opened the door and I grinned as my eyes fell onto Ben in his traditional royal suit; I watched as his eyes slowly roamed me up and down before he looked up at me and grinned. I really liked this dress; it was a dark green cap sleeve maxi floor dress. The shoulder part is the tulle with sequin leaves and from the sweetheart bust to the top of my thighs it is covered with black sequin lucky clovers. From my thighs the trumpet hemline is a light dark green fabric that hangs down like a waterfall down to the floor. I decided to plat my hair up and tie it in an elegant bun and I had slid the silver hair slide that Ben had given me on our first family day together. Evie had not long been gone to help me with my make up; we decided for smoky green eye shadow and we used a lipstick that made it look like my lips had a golden shine to them.

"Wow Mal!" he breathed.

"You like?" I asked happily as I swayed a little bit to make the light catch the sequins on my dress.

"I love it" he said as he stepped into my room.

"You look very dashing Ben" I stated as he stood in front of me and closed the door behind him.

"In this old thing?" he teased as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"Yes" I answered back as I felt Ben's arm wrap around my waist.

"You know I love this look on you" I flirted as I grinned up at him.

"Good" he chuckled.

"Because it is probably the only one I've got" he stated.

"Lies!" I exclaimed before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips. After I pulled away Ben smiled down at me before he rested his forehead against mine; me and Ben smiled at each other for a few seconds before Ben broke the silence.

"I love you Dragon" he muttered.

"I love you too Beast" I said as I reached up to wipe some loose lipstick from his mouth.

"We best get going; otherwise someone will come looking for us" I advised.

"Probably" he agreed as we stepped away from each other and we dropped our arms from each other.

"May I?" he said as he offered me his right arm.

"Ok give me on second" I said and I walked up to my bed and quickly picked up my small dark green and sequined bag and walked back towards Ben.

"Lead the way Beastie" I said as I slid my hand onto his arm.

"Of course my love" he said and I let Ben lead me out of the room and towards our first evening in Hook's Bay together.

* * *

As me and Ben approached the top of the main staircase we heard trumpets blow loudly which made the whole room below us go quiet; I squeezed Ben's arm and he looked and smiled at me.

"Presenting his royal highness, King Benjamin Florian of Auradon with his consort, Dame Mal Faery, Knight of the House of Beast" we heard the herald declare. Ben nodded at me and we started to walk around the corner and into the spot light. We heard gasps as we made our way down the staircase; I concentrated on a point in front of me. Yes I had just over three years to get used to this attention but this didn't mean that I liked it.

The grand ballroom that we were currently in was a large bright room that was decorated in gold and green; the walls were painted in gold however the ceiling was covering in paintings of Neverland, Skull Rock and Hook's Bay. The tables were covered in dark green table cloths with gold fairy table centre pieces. The room was lit by crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and on the wall to the left of us was a wall of glass that was split up; there were doors so you could get to the lavish gardens outside. But also in the glass there were multiple stained glass windows that again showed things from Neverland, Skull Rock and Hook's Bay - going from King Peter sword fighting with Captain Hook, Indians and Mermaids.

As we got to the bottom of the staircase; me and Ben stood there for a few minutes allowing the press to take photos of us. After a few minutes had passed I slid my hand into Ben's and we smiled lovingly at each other before Ben led me to King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle who were waiting patiently for us after already greeting the rest of our party.

"Your Majesty" I heard King Peter say to Ben as I looked over and noticed that the others were already in their seats.

"King Peter" I heard Ben say which made me look back at them both to see them drop into a bow to each other.

"We can't wait to show you how we do things in Hook's Bay and Neverland" King Peter said happily as he stood up straight.

"I can imagine we are going to have a lot of fun" Ben replied as he mirrored King Peter's action.

"Yes we are" King Peter agreed as Ben stepped towards Queen Tinkerbelle.

"Your Majesty" Queen Tinkerbelle said proudly.

"Queen Tinkerbelle" Ben addressed her as he bowed to her as she dropped into a curtsy.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Ben said as they both stood up straight.

"Your welcome" she replied as Ben took a step to one side so I could greet both King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle.

"Dame Mal" King Peter said as I stepped in front of him. It was at this point where I could appreciate the suit that he was wearing; it was dark green with gold stitching. He was wearing a white shirt with a bright green tie and matching shoes. And proudly on top of his red hair stood the crown of Hook's Bay, Skull Rock and Neverland. It was gold and it was littered in jewels to signify each constituency - yellow for Hook's Bay, red for Skull Rock and dark green for Neverland.

"King Peter" I replied as I curtsied to him as he dropped into a low bow in front of me.

"I can't wait to share mischief with you" King Peter chuckled as we stood up straight.

"Maybe this time you can involve me in your prank for his majesty" he added.

"I would love to King Peter-" I started.

"But sadly, I can't" I advised.

"Thank god" I heard Ben say and when I turned and looked at him I winked at him with a large grin on my face.

"Why not?" I heard King Peter say so I turned my head and looked at him.

"Me and his Majesty have called a truce; you see we both pranked each other in East Riding" I advised.

"I see" he noted.

"Spoilsport" he joked.

"Sorry" I apologised.

"It's ok" he answered.

"I'm sure me and you can come to some sort of arrangement" he laughed.

"King Peter please don't give Dame Mal any ideas" Ben teased.

"I would say I'm sorry your Majesty" King Peter joked.

"But he's really not" I finished for him which made me and King Peter laugh.

"You have a really good measure of me" King Peter noted.

"Maybe" I laughed.

"Darn!" he joked.

That's not fair" he replied as he pulled a funny face at me. I couldn't help but giggle at him as I took a step to the side and in front of Queen Tinkerbelle.

"Queen Tinkerbelle" I said as I smiled at her.

"Dame Mal" she replied and we both curtsied to each other.

"Welcome back!" Queen Tinkerbelle said eagerly as we straightened back up again. I smiled warmly at her and before I could say or do anything she quickly stepped forward and pulled me into a tight hug. As I wrapped my arms around her I saw flashes reflecting off the walls behind us which told me that the press was taking full advantage of this situation.

"Thank you for letting me come back" I said happily as I pulled away from her.

"You're welcome, but why would we not?" she chuckled.

"You are very good company; and during your time here I would like to have some time with you" she advised.

"I would love that Queen Tinkerbelle" I advised.

"I really love your dress Dame Mal" I heard her say as she looked down at my dress.

"Thank you I really like yours as well" I said as I looked at her ballroom dress. Queen Tinkerbelle was wearing a strapless light green ballroom dress with an underskirt underneath to fluff it out. The material of the dress was covered in different coloured green rhinestones that filled the corset before an elegant sea of green silk fell to the floor. Her hair was tied into a bun and there was a gold fairy hairpiece slid into the right hand side of her hair.

"This?" she asked as she pointed down to her dress.

"You are too kind my dear" she replied.

"Spin for me if you don't mind" she said and I slowly turned around for her.

"Beautiful" she remarked as I turned back to her.

"Where did you get it?" she questioned as she looked back at my face.

"Oh" I said.

"Erm-" I started.

"Most of the dresses I wear-" I continued.

"They are Evie originals" I advised.

"I see" she noted and I watched as she threw Evie a warm look. I then took a step towards Ben and I felt him slide his hand into mine.

"Shall we go to our seats sweetheart?" he asked and I looked up at him and I noticed that he was smiling fondly down at me.

"Lead the way baby" I smiled and we both walked away from King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle and we made our way to our table. When we got to our table Ben pulled my seat out for me and I thanked him as I sat down. I looked over to the others and I smiled; I was actually really starting to enjoy the tour. Yes I had a bumpy start in South Riding but since then things started to get better and I felt more settled. Yes I knew that there would be tough times ahead but I would get through them. I had my family; friends and most importantly of all I had Ben.

"Are you ok Mal?" I heard Ben say which made me tear my eyes away from the others and look at him; and when our eyes met I could see that there was concern in his eyes.

"Of course" I smiled.

"What made you think otherwise?" I questioned.

"You had this look in your eye which was telling me that there was something on your mind" he advised as he slid his left hand into my right and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"There was" I confirmed.

"But it was nothing that you need to worry about" I advised.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Go on" he prompted.

"I was just thinking about how I am starting to really enjoy our tour" I explained and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"Why are you grinning like that?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"That is the first time you have said our tour without me prompting you" he said happily as he squeezed my hand again.

"Well as you keep saying Ben-" I started as I placed my left hand over both of ours.

"This is the start of our lives together; you are right. It's our tour; from now on we do everything together" I said sincerely.

"That's my girl" he said proudly. Me and Ben smiled at each other for a few seconds before Ben pressed a brief kiss against my lips. After we broke away we watched as King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle made their way to our table. We then watched as King Peter pulled Queen Tinkerbelle's seat out for her and then everyone directed their attention to King Peter.

"Let's get this shindig started!" he shouted which made the whole room erupt into laughter as he dropped into his seat. The waiters then burst out of the kitchens and started serve our starters. Me and Ben untangled our hands from each other's as our salmon starters were placed in front of us. As I started to eat my food I smiled to myself - yes I was really starting to enjoy mine and Ben's tour.

* * *

After we all enjoyed a delicious meal (that consisted of loaded potato skins, fish pie and mint chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce and sprinkles) we then sat through both Ben and King Peter's welcoming speeches. Me and Ben then shared three dances and we were about to start our fourth but we stopped when we heard a familiar voice.

"Your Majesty" King Peter said happily as he stepped towards us.

"Dame Mal" he added as he looked at me lovingly.

"King Peter" we both chorused which made him chuckle.

"How may we be of assistance? Even though we probably know what you are about to ask" Ben laughed.

"Probably" King Peter chuckled.

"I was wondering whether I could have a dance with your beautiful consort" he said as he threw me another loving look. I felt my cheeks start to heat up in embarrassment; and I looked down at the floor quickly.

"Of course" Ben said as I looked back up at the two of them.

"If the lady herself is fine with that?" Ben teased.

"Of course King Peter, I would be honoured" I said before I curtsied to Ben.

"I am just going to ask your lovely wife for a dance" he advised me and King Peter.

"Of course Your Majesty" he said before I curtsied to King Peter as he bowed to me. Me and King Peter then straightened up before we took the waltz pose and King Peter started to lead me to the slow and calming music.

"Dame Mal" King Peter said fondly.

"King Peter" I replied with a warm smile.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I am very well thank you, and yourself?" I answered.

"I am well thank you; I am very excited to show you and his Majesty what Hook's Bay and Neverland have to offer" he said gleefully.

"I look very forward to what you have to show us" I replied.

"Good" he said.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to prank his Majesty? I would like to be involved this time" he teased.

"I'm sure" I laughed.

"Ah I see" he sighed.

"What happened in East Riding?" He asked.

"Ben decided to put a bucket of slime above my bathroom door" I started to explain as King Peter span me around. It was at this point that I noticed that Ben and Queen Tinkerbelle were engrossed in their conversation as they danced together.

"He did have the help from Prince Az as well" I added as he brought me back to him.

"Please tell me you got them both back" he laughed.

"Of course" I said smugly.

"What did you do?" He asked eagerly.

"Hot sauce and chillies in their food" I admitted.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"I had to play it down a little bit" I advised.

"Why?" He questioned.

"We are on tour" I stated.

"As you see me and his Majesty can go overboard with our pranks" I continued.

"So this is why we called a truce" I advised.

"Well-" I added.

"Ben did" I stated.

"I'm not overall bothered; the rest will be nice" I laughed.

"However when we get home it will probably recommence" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"I see" King Peter replied.

"I see" he repeated with a smile.

"I can't lie and say that I'm not disappointed that I can't be involved" he stated.

"How about I do you a deal King Peter?" I suggested.

"I'm intrigued Dame Mal, please go on" he prompted with a large smile.

"When we return after the tour me and you arrange a prank for his Majesty" I said.

"Deal!" He exclaimed as he span me around.

"I can't wait" I chuckled as he pulled me back to him.

"Me too" he agreed as we continued to dance. We danced in silence for a few minutes and the music changed into another slow cheerful dance; I could tell by the look in his eyes that there was something on his mind. I didn't know whether it was my place to question him but if he did have something to say to me I knew that he would talk about it in his own time.

"Dame Mal-" he started.

"Yes King Peter" I replied.

"May I ask you a question? However you don't need to answer if you feel that I am speaking out of turn" he quickly said.

"Of course" I answered happily.

"What would you like to know?" I questioned.

"I want to ask you a couple of questions about the Isle" he advised.

"The Isle?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, I'm sorry" he quickly apologised.

"I appear to have upset you" he added.

"No" I answered as I quickly shook my head.

"No you haven't" I confirmed.

"What would you like to know?" I wondered.

"I heard there are pirates on the Isle" he advised which made me smile. I should have known that this was coming; King Peter was very knowledgeable about what happened in the past with pirates. I should have guessed that he might want to know what I know about today's pirates on the Isle.

"That is correct" I confirmed.

"Am I right in assuming that James Hook's son is captain?" He asked eagerly.

"No" I said slowly. Surely as a member of the elder council surely he was more informed about matters of the Isle?

"Harry isn't captain" I said.

"Uma is" I advised as I pursed my lips together.

"Uma?" King Peter asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Ursula's daughter" I replied.

"Harry is Uma's first mate" I confirmed.

"I see" he noted.

"What is Harry like?" He wondered.

"Erm-" I started nervously as I didn't know what to say.

"Harry is-" I started.

"Harry. He is his father's son" I added.

"I see" he noted.

"Well I know all about James-" he started as he span me around.

"He was quite fierce in his day; I don't know about now" he added as he brought me back to him.

"He is still fierce; instead of his ship he now keeps to himself in the Sea Dog" I explained.

"The Sea Dog?" He repeated slowly in confusion.

"What is that?" He asked.

"His drinking lodge; it is where his old pirate crew reside in" I answered.

"I see" he nodded.

"Did you not know?" I asked in disbelief. I really couldn't believe that the elders on the council would know so little about their evil counterparts. It actually shocked me.

"I knew a little bit; but we don't tend to ask questions" King Peter answered nervously.

"Because they are under a dome; out of sight out of mind?" I asked quickly and sarcastically before I could stop myself.

"Erm" King Peter said and I froze in shock. My stomach started to burn as I couldn't tell by the blank look King Peter now had on his face whether I had just ruined everything.

"I never thought of it that way" he muttered.

"Sorry" I quickly apologised.

"I didn't mean-" I started.

"No" he said cutting me off.

"It's ok" he smiled meekly.

"I feel bad; I really shouldn't have said that" I stated.

"No" he said shaking his head.

"Don't feel bad Dame Mal; you are a fierce young lady that both your King and kingdom are proud to have in a position of power" he said with a warm smile.

"I am glad that his Majesty has taken the decision to make you and your family representatives of the Isle. It would appear that we all still have a stigma attached to our views when it comes to the Isle" he explained.

"You will break that stigma" he finished proudly with a large smile.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Sorry for my comment though; it's just-" I started but stopped myself in case I actually did upset him.

"Go on" he prompted.

"Old habits die hard; yes I have moved to Auradon. I have chosen to be good and I can guarantee you that I have no plans to return to being evil-" I began.

"But my feelings of how the people on the Isle are treated are deep rooted and I can't wait to make a difference. I know that most of the people on the Isle can't return to Auradon; but if I can make the Isle more liveable and manageable for those who live there" I said passionately.

"Then I will know I will have made my home a better place" I finished and I watched as King Peter grinned at me.

"I see" he smiled.

"That is quite a profound way of thinking about things" he added as he span me around.

"Thank you King Peter" I replied as he brought me back to him.

"You have quite an intuitive mind Dame Mal; I do believe that you will do great work in the future" he commented.

"Thank you" I replied.

"During our time here I would like to send some time with you" King Peter advised.

"To discuss stories from both our pasts; if you are willing. I would like to learn about how things are on the Isle" he went on to say.

"In return I will bestow any knowledge or stories that you may like to hear" he offered.

"I look forward to that" I replied nervously as I hoped that I hadn't upset King Peter.

"But please do not feel bad for speaking your mind; never feel bad for that" he urged.

"I won't" I promised as I started to feel reassured.

"Thank you" I added.

"You're very welcome" King Peter answered as the music ended. We broke apart and everyone turned and looked at the band and everyone started clapping and we watched as the band stood up and bowed to us.

"I will lead you back to you to his Majesty" King Peter said as the room fell silent.

"Thank you" I said and King Peter offered me his right arm and I took it and he led me towards Ben and Queen Tinkerbelle.

"Your Majesty, Queen Tinkerbelle" King Peter said making them both turn and look at us before I curtsied as King Peter bowed.

"King Peter, Dame Mal" they chorused back as they mirrored our actions as me and King Peter strengthened up.

"Thank you for allowing me to dance with your consort" King Peter said as he looked at me fondly.

"She is a joy to speak to; and she's not afraid of speaking her mind" he added as Ben and Queen Tinkerbelle stood up straight.

"No" Ben smiled as he looked at me.

"No she's not" he chuckled.

"Thank you for the honour of dancing with your lovely wife" he added as he looked at Queen Tinkerbelle fondly, which made her smile at Ben.

"You're welcome" King Peter replied.

"We will leave you with your lovely consort" he added.

"Thank you" Ben said and we watched as King Peter offered Queen Tinkerbelle his arm and she took it and they walked together up to Adam and Belle.

"What have I missed?" Ben asked as we took the waltz pose again.

"Erm-" I started as Ben started to lead me in the dance.

"Where to start?" I wondered out loud.

"When I left you to dance? He teased.

"Hey!" I said as I pretended to look hurt.

"You playful beast of mine!" I joked. Ben chuckled down at me and I grinned up at him; yes I knew that my conversation with King Peter about the Isle wasn't over. But I knew that I would get through it; because I would have Ben with me. I just hoped that anything I told King Peter wouldn't upset him - but only time would tell.

* * *

"See you tomorrow my love" Ben said lovingly as we both stepped up to my bedroom door.

"See you tomorrow my handsome Beast" I replied as Ben wrapped his arms around my waist as I snaked mine around his neck. We both stared at each other lovingly for a few seconds before I pushed my face towards his and I pressed a brief kiss against his lips. After I pulled away Ben smiled at me before he pulled me close to him and he pressed his lips against my right ear.

"I love you" he said lovingly.

"I love you too" I replied as I pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Goodnight" I said as I stepped away from Ben and our arms dropped from each other. I then walked towards my bedroom door and I opened it and turned to face Ben.

"Goodnight" Ben answered and I blew him a kiss which made him grin at me. I winked at him before I walked into my room and closed the door behind me so I could go and get ready for bed.

* * *

After I got changed for bed I jumped into bed and pulled the covers over me; as I readjusted myself in bed I heard my phone go off. I pulled one brow up in confusion; who would be ringing me? I reached over and picked my phone up and I noticed that it was Ben.

"Hey?" I answered confused.

"Hey" I heard Ben reply.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"I have a surprise for you" he advised.

"Oh right" I said as a small smile spread across my face.

"You do know it's late right" I stated as I looked over to the bedside clock and I noticed that it was half one.

"Can it wait till the morning?" I wondered.

"Not really no" Ben answered.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Open the conjoining door and I'll show you" he explained.

"Hmm" I grunted.

"Benny" I whined.

"You'll love it" he chucked.

"If you really want to go to sleep I'll let you; but you won't be seeing this until tomorrow night" he quickly added.

"Why?" I wondered.

"It will make sense when you open the door" he stated.

"It's a good thing I love you" I joked and a large grin spread across my face when I heard Ben chuckle at me.

"Love you too" he replied.

"Give me two minutes" I advised before I hung up and pulled the covers back. I quickly placed my phone back down and I ran up to the conjoining door and I flung it open and my eyes widened at what I saw.

Ben was now stood there dressed in a dark blue pirate costume; I didn't know when he bought it. He must have done it when I wasn't looking. I slowly looked Ben up and down and I felt my stomach flutter.

The costume had a long dark blue jacket with gold buttons and cuffs; and there were gold embellishments on the pockets. On Ben's head there was a black pirate hat with a dirty, rusty skull and crossbones on the front. My eyes also noticed a dark blue cravat over a white shirt; and a dark blue waistcoat to match. When my eyes fell to his waist I noticed that he was wearing black trousers with a black belt with a gold colour buckle on it. Finally as my eyes dropped to the floor I saw that Ben was wearing black boots and just like his costume it had a gold buckle on the sides.

"Erm" I said nervously as I looked back up at Ben's face and I noticed that he was smirking at me.

"What do you think?" He asked as he held his arms out at me causing me to slowly look him up and down again.

"Mal" I heard Ben say and I looked back up at his face.

"Come here" I said and I grabbed hold of his belt and I pulled him into the room. I heard Ben chuckle as I closed and locked the door behind him and when I looked up at him we both laughed at each other.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I need a closer look" I advised.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked as Ben wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I thought you would like this" he explained as he pulled me closer to him.

"Especially after what you said today" he reminded me.

"I see" I nodded.

"Ben" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You make a very sexy pirate" I flirted.

"I hoped you would think so" he flirted back before he quickly pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. Me and Ben then fell into a very heated make out session with our hands roaming all over each other's bodies as our bodies rubbed closely together. When the need to breath came I pulled away and as I looked into Ben's darkened eyes I started to feel playful.

"Is that your sword that's digging into me or are you just very happy to see me?" I flirted as I pulled Ben closer to me.

"I'm very happy to see you" he purred.

"I see" I noted as I shrugged out of his arms and I slid my right hand into his left.

"As I am your first and only mate-" I started but stopped when I watched Ben smirk at me again.

"Then maybe we should go and-" I continued as I started to lead him towards my bed.

"Go treasure hunting" I smirked.

"Hmm" Ben purred.

"I agree" he said as he dropped my hand and he quickly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Found it" he laughed which made me giggle. I then felt a sharp stink against my right buttock as Ben spanked me before he carried me to my bed and he threw me down. Our eyes locked and as they did this my breathing hitched as my heart started to pound erratically through my chest.

"Conceal our actions from the world so our words and promises can't be retold" I said as I waved my right hand in the air with a flourish.

"Good girl" Ben purred as he let his eyes roam up and down my body. I felt the knot in my stomach tighten as the tension in the room intensified; I don't know how me and Ben did this to each other but I'm glad we did.

"I love you" Ben said lovingly.

"I love you too Captain Benny" I replied with a grin. I watched as Ben winked at me before he slowly climbed onto the bed and then on top of me. We both smiled at each other for a few seconds before Ben's lips captured mine in a heated passion that quite literally took my breath away. The last thing I remember thinking about before me and Ben embarked on a night of love making was that no matter what came our way Ben was always going to be worth it.


	28. Hook's Bay Part Three

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? Something you may or may not want to know is when I was writing these chapters I actually split this up into twelve chapters. And as you can tell it took a lot to write this. So I hope that it has been worth the wait, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 ** _16/07/2018_**

After I got ready for my day I heard a knock on the conjoining door and I grinned as I jumped off the bed. Today I had decided to wear my hair up in a plait; and I was wearing a light purple summer dress that had pieces of dark purple material that was in the shape of flowers on the dress. On my feet I was wearing a pair of dark purple flats as I knew that we were going to have a busy day today and I wanted to make sure that my feet weren't going to ache as much.

I pursed my lips smugly together before I opened the door to watch Ben's face light up when his eyes landed on me. I quickly glanced at Ben's outfit before I looked back at his face and I grinned. He looked so sexy no matter what he wore; but I liked this look on him. He was currently wearing a light blue shirt with a dark blue waistcoat and tie. His smartly pressed trousers were navy and on his feet were a pair of smart and black dress shoes.

"Morning beautiful" He said as he placed his crown on to his head as he stepped into my room.

"Morning Captain Benny" I flirted as I watched Ben close the door behind him.

"It's a good thing that door is closed" he chuckled as I turned to walk back to my bed.

"No one will have heard me Ben" I stated as I sat back down next to my purple bag.

"If someone hears they will just think it is another nickname for you" I dismissed.

"I see" he noted as he sat next to me.

"Someone has thought this through" he teased.

"Always" I joked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Ben" I said happily as I snaked my arms around his waist.

"I love you too Mally" he replied lovingly.

"Where's my morning kiss?" he teased.

"I don't know" I joked.

"Maybe you should come and find it" I said mock seriously.

"Hmmm" he purred before he quickly crushed his lips against mine. His lips were soft and warm and I instinctively leaned into him and I lifted up my left hand to cup his face. My chest felt like it was going to explode and I got a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach; I smiled against his lips at the fact that Ben could still make me feel like this after all this time. I felt Ben deepen the kiss and I felt him run his left hand up the side of my neck before he tenderly placed it to the back of my head. As our lips continued to move slowly against each other we moaned against each other's lips. We broke away when the need to breath came and when we broke apart we both had grins on both of our faces.

"Think you found it" I breathed.

"Hmm" Ben purred again as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I don't know" he teased.

"Maybe I should try again" he suggested cheekily before he pressed his lips against mine and we shared another long, loving and passionate kiss.

"There it is" Ben muttered after we pulled away for the second time. I giggled at him and I pulled my hands away from him and I quickly smoothed my hair down to make sure nothing had come out of place.

"And where's mine?" I joked as I wrapped my arms back around his neck.

"I don't know" he shrugged and I noted as a playful look entered his eye.

"Maybe you should come and find it" he said mimicking my voice.

"Hmm" I purred mirroring his actions before I pressed a third prolonged and loving kiss against his lips.

"Got it?" Ben chuckled after we broke away breathless.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"Maybe I should try again" I suggested and before Ben could do or say anything I pressed a fourth kiss against his willing lips.

"Perfect" I chuckled after we broke apart again.

"Yep" he said smugly with a large grin.

"Look at you" I teased as I reached up and I stroked his left cheek with my right hand.

"My smug Beast" I said lovingly.

"Why wouldn't I be smug?" he asked.

"I love kissing my Dragon" he flirted as he brushed his nose against mine again.

"And your Dragon likes kissing her Beast" I flirted back and me and Ben smiled at each other before we heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called and me and Ben dropped our arms from each other. We watched as the door opened and an eager looking Evie appeared.

"Oh hello" she said as she stepped into my room.

"Hello Evie" me and Ben both said together which made Evie chuckle.

"How may we help you?" I asked as me and Ben slid our arms back around each other.

"I was just coming to get you for breakfast; I should have known that Ben would be here" she answered with a large grin.

"Probably" I answered.

"He always beats everyone to the punch" I teased.

"Yep" Ben said smugly and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Let's go you two" Evie laughed and me and Ben untangled ourselves from each other before we stood up.

"Love's young dream" Evie teased as I picked my bag up and I threw it over my shoulder.

"Stop it E" I warned her mock seriously.

"But you are" she urged.

"Of course we are Evie" Ben stated as he slid his hand into mine and we all left my bedroom together all looking forward to what this day would bring.

* * *

"Hello Your Majesty, Dame Mal, Dame Evie" I heard King Peter say as we walked into the grand dining room. The room we were now in had high ceilings with white paint on them with large gold chandeliers hanging from them. The walls were papered gold with gold floral swirls on it and in the middle was a bold dark green border. In the middle of the room there was a large, long and dark brown dining table that seated at least thirty people however we were all sitting at the side closest to the large wooden doors. On the opposite wall there was two doors that opened onto the gardens and the room was neatly littered with memorabilia and dark brown side boards.

"Good morning King Peter" we chorused as we made our way to our seats.

"Queen Tinkerbelle" we stated as I went to pull my chair out but Ben stopped me and he slid the chair out. I smiled at him as I sat into the chair and he slid me toward the table slightly before quickly dropping into his own chair next to me.

"How did you find last night?" King Peter asked as I glanced around and noticed that everyone was now seated.

"It was lovely" Ben replied.

"Yes it was" I agreed as I looked over to our hosts.

"Thank you for the lovely entrance ball" I added.

"Also thank you for admitting my family to come along with us" Ben added sincerely as he slid his right hand into my left.

"You are all very welcome" King Peter said proudly.

"What do we have planned for today?" Ben asked.

"Well-" King Peter started.

"I thought we would start with the boring stuff first and have a meeting" he said as he pulled a funny face which made us all laugh.

"Then I thought we could move on with a sword fighting demo" he advised.

"Wow!" we all said in amazement. This was something that I was looking forward to see; and I know that my brothers and sister was going to be excited as well. This is something that we were very accustomed to - with fighting Uma and her pirate gang on the Isle.

"Yes" King Peter replied.

"We will then have lunch before we move onto Hook's Lodge. We thought it would be better to move there as we can stay there for a couple of days. This means we can have your final ball there before we move onto Neverland" King Peter explained.

"Sounds perfect" Ben answered back with his famous regal trademark smile as the staff started to walk into the room to start to serve our breakfasts.

* * *

Me, Ben, Adam, Belle, King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle all walked into Pan Palace's main meeting room as the others went off to explore. I looked around the room and I smiled; it was similar to Ben's main meeting room in Auradon castle – apart from instead of royal blue wallpaper with a gold border it was dark green wallpaper with a gold border. There were gold curtains on the long windows on the wall to the left; there were bookcases in the room to the right next to the door we just walked through. There was a long dark brown table with similar chairs and on the other two walls adjacent there were side boards with files and paperwork on them.

"Would you like some tea?" Queen Tinkerbelle asked as we all took our seats.

"Yes please" we all chorused.

"Ok" she replied as she waved her right hand in the air with a flourish and green tea cups and saucers landed in front of everyone filled with tea. We all then watched as she waved her hand again and a gold tray appeared with sugar, extra milk and an assortment of biscuits.

"Just in case you want to make any changes" she advised warmly.

"Thank you" we all chorused again and Queen Tinkerbelle chuckled at us.

"Now let's get started-" King Peter said as he clapped his hands together before he eagerly opened the green folder in front of him.

"First of all we need to look at growth for Hook's Bay" Ben advised as he opened his folder and notepad before pulling his pen out of his pocket.

"What have you concluded on this?" Adam asked.

"Well as you know we have Pan's Fortress, Pan's Pier and Pirate Beach; all of which bring in a lot of avenue yearly" King Peter started to explain.

"The only growth we feel that we need to do in the next coming years is repairs and some modernising of certain parts" he advised.

"I see" Ben advised as he quickly made of note of this.

"Which parts are you thinking of modernising King Peter?" I asked politely.

"Well Dame Mal we are looking to modernise Pan's Pier at Pirates Beach" King Peter answered as he looked over to me fondly.

"It is only a thought for now but I think we could possibly start the planning just after Christmas" he added.

"I see" I noted.

"Have you given it any thought? Like any blue prints or anything?" I enquired which made King Peter chuckle.

"What's funny?" I wondered out loud.

"You are very inquisitive" he replied.

"In fact I have a basic outline here" he said as he stood up and walked over to the side board behind him and he picked up some paperwork. He then walked up to me and he slid the paperwork in front of me.

"Here" he said.

"I see" I advised as I started to look at the blueprints of the pier.

"This is what it is now, am I correct?" I asked.

"Yes" I heard King Peter advise as he dropped back into his seat.

"And this is what you would like it to be?" I stated as I pointed to another piece of paper filled with rough drawings.

"Yes" he nodded.

"It is only a rough drawing at the moment" he stated.

"Ok" I advised as I picked up one of the pencils left on the desk and I pulled some spare paper closer to me.

"Uh oh!" Ben teased.

"What?" King Peter asked eagerly.

"You don't know what you have done King Peter" Ben laughed.

"Pardon your Majesty?" King Peter replied.

"Dame Mal will now take it upon herself to make you sketches; to help you with your plans" Ben answered cheekily so I looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You say that like it is a bad thing your Majesty?" I teased.

"It's not Dame Mal; but you forget I know what you are like" he joked back.

"True" I shrugged.

"Do you mind if I do this?" I asked as I looked at King Peter in case I was over stepping the mark.

"No" he replied.

"Not at all" he added.

"Fill your boots" he laughed.

"Thank you" I answered.

"I hope you don't mind me going quiet" I advised.

"I am listening I promise" I added and I heard everyone laugh at me before I glanced down at the two sketches and I started to be hit with inspiration. Hopefully King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle would like my sketches. Yes they didn't have to use what I drew; but if they found anything from it then I would be happy to help.

* * *

"Dame Mal" I heard a voice say in the distance.

"Aha" I answered absentmindedly as I continued to sketch.

"Dame Mal" I heard the voice repeat.

"Give me a minute" I muttered. I heard someone chuckle in the background and I let myself get lost back into the sketches of Pan's Pier and Pirates Beach.

 **"MAL!"** a voice shouted and I jumped in shock and I slowly looked around at everyone. I watched them all smile at me however when my eyes landed on Ben I watched as large smirk spread across his face.

 **"BE-"** I started but quickly stopped myself as I remembered that we were in front of company.

"Yes your Majesty" I asked sweetly as my heart started to slow down.

"We are finished" he advised.

"Are we?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Yes" he advised and I looked around and I noticed that the folders and notepads in front of everyone where closed and placed neatly in front of them.

"Sorry" I apologised sincerely.

"I got distracted" I advised.

"It's fine" King Peter chuckled.

"Can we see what you have done?" he enquired.

"Erm" I said as I looked down at the two sketches in front of me.

"They aren't finished" I stated.

"That's ok" he replied.

"Sorry that they are no good" I said nervously as I pushed my two sketches in front of King Peter. I watched as he picked up both sketches and the room fell into silence for a few seconds before a smile spread across King Peter's face.

"These are good Dame Mal" he smiled as he looked up at me.

"In fact-" he started as he handed them over to Queen Tinkerbelle.

"They are very beautiful" he advised and I watched as Queen Tinkerbelle smiled down at my sketches.

"Thank you" I said bashfully.

"What is this?" Queen Tinkerbelle said as she placed the sketches down and pointed to a certain part of the drawing.

"I was thinking that you could elaborate on the lights that go along the pier and maybe add more-" I started.

"Go on" King Peter prompted.

"I like the current hedge cuttings at the moment" I advised sincerely.

"Thank you" King Peter said happily.

"But I think that as it is Pirate's Beach it should be relating more to pirates; rather than yourself your grace" I advised nervously.

"I see" he noted.

"Sorry; it was only an idea" I answered.

"No" King Peter answered.

"No I like it" he advised.

"You know what your Majesty" he directed to Ben.

"What King Peter?" Ben replied.

"Your consort has a flare for design; you want to keep a close eye on her. In fact I think we all need to" King Peter said fondly as he looked at me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked slowly.

"I think my husband means that you are going to be a force to be reckoned with; within your work" Queen Tinkerbelle advised with a warm smile.

"I see" I noted.

"Thank you for the compliment King Peter" I added.

"It means a lot" I stated.

"You're welcome" he replied.

"If you would be willing Dame Mal I would like you to help me with this venture" King Peter offered warmly.

"That would be an honour" I answered in shock.

"Then it is settled" King Peter said happily as he clapped his hands together as Queen Tinkerbelle slid the sketches back to her husband.

"Let's go and find the others for lunch" Queen Tinkerbelle advised.

"Then we will have our sword fighting demonstration" King Peter said eagerly.

"I promised your brothers especially a show Dame Mal; I hope to not disappoint" he stated.

"I don't believe you will King Peter" I laughed.

"I don't believe you will" I repeated as we all stood up to go and leave the room and find the others.

* * *

After lunch our royal party were led into one of the main ballrooms and when I looked around I took in the scene in front of me. All of the tables had been pushed to the sides and a large green mat had been placed on the floor that took up three quarters of the room. And stood on it stood eight men in light green uniforms with swords which I could only assume where the men who were going to do the sword fighting demonstration.

We then were directed to a set of seats and we watched as they all had a tournament in our honour. When a winner had been decided King Peter, Ben, Carlos and Jay all fought amongst their selves. However Carlos and Jay respectively let King Peter win; and when King Peter and Ben fought they called it a draw.

"Anyone else want a go?" King Peter asked everyone as Ben dropped back into the seat next to me.

"Peter" Queen Tinkerbelle warned him.

"We are only fooling around my sweet" he dismissed.

"No takers" he asked as he all looked at us. I pursed my lips together and I nodded to myself; would it be appropriate for me to have a go? I didn't see that anything bad could come from it; I even think that it would improve my relationship with King Peter.

"I'll take a wack at it" I declared and I heard gasps fill the room.

"Be careful Mal" Ben advised as I stood up.

"I will your Majesty" I answered sweetly as I threw him a smile.

"As King Peter has already pointed out-" I started as I shrugged out of my shoes.

"We are only fooling around" I advised as I walked towards King Peter.

"I do however need to make you aware King Peter" I explained as he handed me a sword.

"I have fought a few pirates in my time" I continued as we both bowed to each other.

"So I won't play as clean cut as your fighters" I explained as we stood up straight and we took our starting poses.

"Or my brothers" I finished smugly.

"I see" he noted.

"This should be interesting" he grinned.

"I agree" I replied as we started to circle around the mat slowly. Our eyes locked and we both smirked at each other and we continued to slowly circle until King Peter tried to knock me off guard. He charged at me with his sword upheld and I swung my sword just in time and both our swords collided with a loud clash.

We were then able to keep a very quick pace with each other; every time King Peter swung towards me I would either dodge it or meet his blows every time. I smiled at myself as I watched as he kept trying to knock my sword out of my hand.

I then noticed as a playful look entered King Peter's eyes and I felt a surge of energy flow through my hands and fingers as adrenaline rushed through my body. I stepped my left foot back and I squared my body up to prepare for another attack as I watched as King Peter gripped his sword in his right hand as he bounced on his feet.

 **"AAAAUUURRRGGGGHHH!"** King Peter shouted as he advanced with his sword upheld; going for his fore swing and quickly following it with a backswing. My sword met with his and I quickly span around and before I could stop myself I quickly kicked King Peter in the stomach.

I heard gasps fill the room as he held his stomach and my eyes widened in shock; I didn't expect it to go like this. I knew it would set off my urges a little bit but I didn't expect to cause actual harm to King Peter.

"I am so sorry King Peter" I said quickly as I started to fill with dread and worry. The last thing that I wanted was for people to think that I was reverting back to my old ways and liked hurting people - because I didn't!

"I got lost in the fight" I quickly explained.

"It's ok Dame Mal" he said as he stood up straight as he rubbed his stomach.

"Let's keep going" he stated as he grinned at me.

"Peter, maybe you should stop" I heard Queen Tinkerbelle say.

"It's fine my love" King Peter advised as he threw her a loving look. Me and King Peter started to slowly circle each other before he quickly charged at me and took a shot that was took quick; which nearly knocked the sword out of my hand. King Peter then smirked at me and I twirled the sword in my hand before I quickly collided my sword with his. We then were able to keep up a quick pace again which filled the room with the sound of 'clash, clash, clash, clash'.

"Be careful you two!" I heard Ben call.

"We will!" me and King Peter called back together.

"I'm going to end this" King Peter laughed.

"Ha!" I laughed back.

"Hit me with your best shot" I teased before King Peter quickly collided his sword with mine before we fell into another quick paced pattern. I span around, shoved King Peter and he fell down to the ground; and I managed to knock the sword out of his hand. I watched as he reached over for it but I quickly put my sword in the way.

"Ah ah ah" I teased.

"Leave it!" I warned.

"Whoa!" he said incredulously.

"You win!" he declared.

"Thank you" I said before I bowed to him.

"Rematch?" he asked as I offered him my right hand and I helped him up to his feet.

"Erm" I nervously said.

"I think that is enough" Ben said quickly which made me look up at him.

"Me too" I heard Queen Tinkerbelle agree.

"Awww" I pouted at Ben.

"Spoil sport" King Peter chuckled.

"Maybe later?" he suggested as we looked at each other.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Let's get you two out of here before you start fighting again" Queen Tinkerbelle chuckled as everyone rose to their feet. Me and King Peter threw a look at each other and we could both tell that we were both riled up for another fight. But we would have to wait; Ben and Queen Tinkerbelle was right. Knowing both mine and King Peter's playful nature we could both continue this well into the night.

"Ok" I answered and I handed my sword over to one of the eight men that was King Peter's demonstration team. I then walked back up to Ben and he handed me my purple pumps and I slid my hand into his; and we then both followed the rest of our party out of the room to go and enjoy more time with our gracious hosts.

* * *

Me and Ben decided that we wanted to have some time alone for a couple of hours before we moved to Hook's Lodge. So we made our way back to our bedrooms and we decided to go into my room before we went to get ready for our journey.

"Now Mal" I heard Ben say after he closed and locked the door behind us both.

"Yes Ben" I replied as I sat on my bed and looked up at him.

"Any more surprises?" he teased as he walked up to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"Sword fighting" he stated.

"Experienced designer" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I see" I noted.

"Ben on both instances I don't know what got into me; both times I got lost into it for different reasons" I advised as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well you know I love to design things" I smiled.

"Correct" he answered with a warm smile.

"And the sword fighting?" he prompted.

"It reminded me of what I used to be like; I'm used to sword fighting" I advised.

"Especially with pirates" I added.

"I see" he noted.

"Well I know you have told me in the past that you can fight; but seeing it is another thing" he said incredulously.

"Well if I am being completely honest-" I started.

"I had to reign it in; well apart from that kick. I really didn't mean that" I added.

"If I was on the Isle I would have fought differently" I advised.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked and I threw him a nervous look. Did I really want to have this conversation on tour? I know that me and Ben were able to talk about my past more easily now; but if I wanted to talk about this I didn't really want it to be in a place where things could be overheard and misinterpreted. However I knew that I would have to discuss it slightly with Ben as he would think that it would be worse than it already is.

"Dirty" I muttered as I looked down to the floor.

"King Peter wouldn't have got back up" I added.

"I wouldn't have killed him; but I would have made sure he would never come for me again" I finished nervously.

"I see" Ben noted.

"It would appear that I am learning more about you" he stated.

"That a bad thing?" I quickly asked panic stricken. I know Ben said that he wanted to know everything about me - bad parts included. But what I was scared of was what was going to be the point when I finally saw the disappointment in his eyes. Yes there were still things that Ben didn't know and there was part of me that felt like I wasn't ready to have that conversation. However I think after the tour is finished and we are back in the safe confines of Auradon Castle I might need to sit Ben down and talk about it.

"No" he quickly said as he shook his head.

"I love you; everything in the past is in the past - it is not going to stop me from loving you" he promised sincerely with my favourite warm and crooked smile.

"Oh Ben" I breathed.

"Thank you" I said as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I was starting to get scared" I admitted as I lifted up my right hand and I placed it against his chest.

"Why?" he asked and I slowly looked up at him and I watched as concern started to embed its way into his eyes.

"In case I went too far" I admitted nervously.

"Mal stop worrying" he dismissed.

"I love you and you love me; nothing or no one is ever going to change that" he smiled proudly.

"Thank you Ben" I said.

"I needed to hear that" I advised and Ben pulled me into a hug.

"I am never going to let you think that you are anything less than perfect" he promised as I snuggled into his neck.

"Back at you baby" I replied as I looked up at him and I smiled at him. Ben smiled down at me before he quickly pressed his lips against mine for a long and loving kiss; as I let myself fall willingly into the kiss a thought started to burrow it's way into my mind. I had to stop worrying about everything; I had nothing to worry about. Me and Ben were a strong and loving couple and we would get through anything as long as we have each other.

"What do you want to do?" Ben breathed after we broke away breathless.

"We could cuddle and watch a film?" I suggested.

"I know that sounds boring" I interjected.

"It's not" he answered.

"Sounds perfect" he smiled.

"You pick a movie baby" I said as I shrugged out of his arms.

"I'm just going to slip into something more comfortable" I advised as I stood up.

"Ok baby" he replied and I watched as Ben stood up and shrugged out of his blazer. I picked up my sleep clothes; I knew before we left to go to Hook's lodge I wanted to change clothes anyway so this gave me even more of an opportunity to change my clothing. Before I walked into the bathroom I threw Ben a look and I noticed that he was smiling at me. I grinned at him and winked at him before I closed the door; very happy that I hadn't upset or ruined anything with Ben.


	29. Hook's Bay Part Four

**Hey guys, I hope you are happy with where I am going with this part of our tour. There are going to be some twists and turns ahead and I can't wait to share them with you. I know I have kept you waiting on these chapters and I am sorry; but when you read them you will see why; this constituency took a lot of work. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

After I got changed and walked back into my bedroom I noticed that Ben was now lying on my bed flicking through the many channels on my TV. It took us a few minutes but we finally decided on watching a film called Mortal Combat. I knew that we had seen it multiple times in the past but it didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that I was cuddled into my Beast; all the way through the film we cuddled, chatted aimlessly and shared a few kisses and it was perfect. Any time that I spent with Ben was perfect and I hoped that this would never change.

When the film finished me and Ben unwilling tore ourselves away from each other and climbed up from my bed so we could go and get ready for our move. King Peter's staff had already moved the majority of our things over to Hook's Lodge already apart from the few things we kept to one side.

* * *

So after I had changed into a smart purple suit with a purple blazer with dark blue lapels, white shirt, purple skirt and smart black shoes I quickly rearranged my hair into a smart bun. I then looked at myself in the mirror for a couple of seconds to make sure my make up, clothes and hair was ok before I walked up to my bed and started to throw things into my bag. I then heard a knock on the door and I smiled at my eager Beast.

"It's open" I called and a couple of seconds later I heard the door open and movement that told me that Ben had stepped into my room.

"Hello" I heard him say.

"Hello" I answered as I threw the last of my things into my bag.

"You look stunning" I heard Ben say as he stood next to me.

"This old thing" I teased mimicking his voice as I stood up and looked up at him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he pretended to look hurt.

"Sorry" I apologised.

"You look very handsome Ben" I smiled.

"Thank you" he grinned as I noticed that he was also carrying a dark blue backpack on his back.

"I think we best make tracks my love" he advised.

"Lead the way" I answered as I picked up my dark purple backpack and I quickly threw it over my back. Ben then slid his right hand into my left and I let him lead me from the room in search of the others.

* * *

We found everyone already waiting in the main hall and everyone grinned when their eyes landed on me and Ben; and I grinned back. King Peter winked at me before he turned and our party followed him and Queen Tinkerbelle out of Pan Palace to our awaiting limousines. Me and Ben climbed into the limousine with King Peter, Queen Tinkerbelle, Adam and Belle as the others climbed into Ben's royal limousine. I still couldn't shake off the unnerving feeling that I was leaving my family but I knew that they would understand; this is how things had to be. I had to be by Ben's side and this is where I wanted to be.

* * *

We were now driving in to the grounds of Hook's Lodge; I was looking forward to spending some time here. Hook's Lodge was a large lodge that was situated near the sea front that overlooks Neverland, Pan Pier and Pirate's Beach.

When our limousine pulled to a stop me and Ben grinned at each other; we threw an eager look towards King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle and we saw that they were grinning at us.

"Welcome to Hook's Lodge" King Peter said happily as he opened the car door and he quickly climbed out. We all climbed out of the limousine and I grinned when my eyes landed on Hook's Lodge. I let Ben slid his hand into mine and we both started to walk towards Hook's Lodge.

As we all walked towards the lodge I let my eyes roam over the gardens; there was a long driveway line with pineapple trees and small hedges that outlined the drive just like Pan Palace. Outside of the lodge there was a large courtyard and a short distance away from the courtyard there were two black iron gates leading onto the large gardens around the lodge.

The walls were covered in dark oak logs with dark black roof tiles; with a large stone chimney on the roof. There were large windows with window boxes filled with plants and there were lanterns hung above the windows and door. There was a wooden balcony around the ground floor and the upper floor that enveloped the whole lodge.

"Welcome to your final stop in Hook's Bay in which we stay here for two days before we move onto Neverland" King Peter declared proudly as he turned around and looked at our whole party as we all grouped together.

"I can't wait" Ben said.

"Me too" I agreed and I watched as both King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle chuckled at us.

"Well let's get settled into our rooms, then we can freshen up and have our evening meal" Queen Tinkerbelle suggested.

"Ok my love" King Peter said happily as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they both turned and walked towards the main doors.

"May I lead you Princess?" Ben asked sincerely.

"Yes please your Majesty" I teased as I quickly curtsied to him and he chuckled at me.

"You girl" he laughed.

"What your grace?" I asked innocently.

"You know what" he teased as he slid his hand into mine and we followed everyone else into Hook's Lodge to begin our next part of our tour.

* * *

After quickly making ourselves comfortable in our rooms we then went down to the main dining room in the lodge and we all enjoyed a lovely meal of fish pie. We then all had coffee as King Peter told us stories about his past. I was in awe of some of the stories that he was telling us; if I was being honest I could relate to the stories like Evie, Jay and Carlos could. We all had been involved with sword fights with Uma's pirate gang on the Isle. In fact we all had been involved in many schemes against Uma so I knew how they King Peter would have felt when he went through his sword fights with Captain Hook and his gang.

"I was saying-" King Peter started after he finished his last story of one of his many fights in Skull Rock.

"To the lovely Dame Mal at your entrance ball that I believe that the decision to make you all representatives of the Isle is a decision that should have been made a long time ago" he explained.

"I can't wait to see the changes you are going to make" he elaborated as everyone's faces started to drop into confusion.

"Thank you" I said.

"Dame Evie has already started her work on this" I advised.

"Have you?" King Peter asked.

"What have you been working on?" he directed to Evie eagerly. I watched as Evie threw me a nervous look as she had only mentioned this to me yesterday so no one else knew about it yet.

"Erm" she said as she dapped her mouth with a napkin.

"I was starting to make a list of children that could come over to Audraon; I still believe that there are certain VK's that may never able to come and live with us" she explained and I watched as everyone looked reassured at this information.

"But there are so many younger children that I know we can make a difference to" she added.

"You never said Dame Evie" Ben said sincerely.

"I was drafting a list" she answered.

"I was getting Dame Mal to look over them the other day" she continued.

"I was going to mention it when we got back home" she stressed.

"I see" Ben noted.

"Well whenever you want me to look over it I'll be more than happy to" Ben replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you Your Majesty" Evie said warmly.

"Dame Evie" King Peter said.

"Yes King Peter?" she responded.

"Are there any pirates on your list?" he wondered.

"You are obsessed!" Queen Tinkerbelle exclaimed.

"Hey!" he answered as he pretended to look hurt.

"I like happen to like pirates" he said.

"If I can support them when they come here I would like to help anyway I can" he offered and me, Evie, Jay and Carlos all looked at each other and we all smiled and nodded at each other.

"Dame Evie?" King Peter prompted.

"There are a couple of pirate children yes" she confirmed.

"Oh" he answered.

"Who? Who are their parents?" he asked.

"I have added Smee's daughter, Samantha; I have also looked at Darcy, Davie Jr and Marcus Jr" Evie advised.

"Davie and Marcus Senior's children?" Jay asked.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Ok" Jay replied.

"I was thinking at some point either on tour or when we get back the four of us are going to need to sit down and have this discussion" Evie suggested as she threw us all a look.

"Agreed" Carlos said and me and Jay nodded in agreement.

"Yeah" Jay said.

"Of course" I added.

"What are they like?" King Peter asked.

"They are VK's" Evie answered bluntly.

"They have an evil streak in them but at the same time they are cheeky and funny; but they are the age where we can probably give them the decision and help them" Evie explained.

"I see" King Peter noted.

"Well I will look forward to meeting them" he advised with a warm smile.

"I'm sure they will be eager to meet you" Jay offered.

"For the right reasons" he quickly added.

"Thank you" he replied and I looked up at Ben and I noticed that he was smiling at everyone fondly. He turned and looked at me and we both shared a loving look; I couldn't wait to make a difference to the children of the Isle. And by the looks of it neither could my brothers or sister.

* * *

"Dame Mal" I heard a voice say after we had all finished our deserts of chocolate cake.

"Yes Queen Tinkerbelle" I replied as I looked over to her.

"Would you mind if I could speak to you for a moment before we all go and have some free time?" she asked.

"Of course" I answered and me and Ben both threw a startled look at each other as both me and Queen Tinkerbelle stood up slowly.

"Please don't look worried" Queen Tinkerbelle chuckled as she walked around the table and towards me.

"Ok" I said and I followed her from the room but not before my eyes catching Evie's eyes and she winked at me.

"If we could go to one of my rooms please?" Queen Tinkerbelle asked after I closed the door behind us both.

"Of course, lead the way" I answered and I followed her into one of the doors in the main hall.

I was now in a large living room; that was covered in dark green wallpaper with a gold border. The wall nearest to me had a large bookcase that dropped from the ceiling to the floor and it ran along the whole wall. On the wall to the right was a large map on a tapestry; that showed all three areas that King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle looked after - Skull Rock, Hook's Bay and Neverland. On the other two walls there were doors that opened to the conjoining balcony that surrounded the lodge. There was also a roaring fire in a stone fireplace on the wall to my left. And in front of it was a dark brown coffee table with dark green velvet couches.

"Is something wrong Queen Tinkerbelle?" I asked as I watched her close the door behind us.

"No" she smiled.

"Please take a seat" she advised as she directed to the nearest couch.

"Thank you" I replied and we both sat down and the room fell into silence for a few minutes before I spoke.

"What can I help you with Queen Tinkerbelle? I can sense that you are nervous and you have no reason to be" I said with a warm smile hoping that this would reassure her.

"I just don't want to upset or embarrass anyone" she started.

"I'm sure you won't do that" I smiled again.

"What can I help you with?" I repeated.

"I know that the dresses you wear are made by one designer" she answered.

"That would be correct" I confirmed.

"Do you think-" she started but stopped and I watched her bite down on her bottom lip.

"Yes?" I prompted and I watched as she went to speak again but she quickly closed her mouth.

"Do you think Dame Evie would design me a dress?" she asked smoothly but I could still see how nervous she was in her eyes.

"What?" I asked incredulously. Queen Tinkerbelle wanted Evie to design her a dress? This was a big deal but what I didn't understand is why she didn't ask Evie straight up? This wasn't my decision it was up to Evie.

"Do you think Dame Evie would design me a dress? I would love to ask her but I don't want to embarrass her" Queen Tinkerbelle explained.

"I think Dame Evie would be honoured; I don't think you would embarrass her by asking her" I admitted.

"Thank you" she grinned and I watched as a wave of relief washed over her as her apparent nerves seemed to disappear from her.

"Can I ask you a question Queen Tinkerbelle?" I wondered.

"Of course" she replied.

"Why did you feel the need to ask me first? You could have just asked Dame Evie; as it would be her decision" I asked.

"Well you see-" she started.

"Because you are her best friend; you will know whether I would embarrass her in asking her. Her brand is unique and only the chosen few get to wear her dresses - mainly you" she explained fondly and I couldn't help but smile at her. I loved how considerate Queen Tinkerbelle was being; she wanted to make sure she didn't embarrass Evie and I found this a lovely sentiment. It caught me off guard that we would be shown such kindness and thought from elders in this kingdom but I was getting better at accepting this fact.

"I see" I noted.

"You also wanted to see if I minded you stealing my main designer?" I teased.

"Yes" she chuckled.

"Well I don't mind at all; but the decision should be Evie's" I answered.

"Of course" she said.

"How about this?" I suggested.

"You get Queen Belle; and I will go and find Dame Evie. We can turn it into a girly conversation; especially as Queen Belle has also worn Evie's dresses in the past. I think it might calm Dame Evie's nerves to be honest; if I may be as bold to say that I think she will be just as nervous as you just were" I explained.

"Bless her" Queen Tinkerbelle smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea" she advised with a warm smile.

"Right" I said and we both stood up.

"See you in a few minutes then" I advised as we both walked around the couches and towards the door.

"Yes you will" Queen Tinkerbelle chuckled as she opened the door and we both quickly left the room to go and find Belle and Evie.

* * *

After I left the room I quickly teleported outside of Evie's room and I knocked on the door. I didn't know where Evie had gone so I hoped that she was in her room; after I waited a few minutes I teleported into the room and I noticed that she wasn't there. I ran up to her bed and I noticed that one of her drawing pads and pack of drawing pencils were on her bedside table and I picked them up and teleported down into the main hall.

I quickly looked around the room and noticed that no one was around and I stayed quiet and tried to see if I could hear where she was. I smiled as I heard her speaking to Doug not so far away; I took a deep breath and I sensed where she was and I let myself follow her trail to where she was.

"Evie!" I said as I arrived in the gardens with a loud pop. I looked around the gardens and I saw that Evie and Doug were sitting on a stone bench looking at me. There were tall palm trees around them and a sand path in between the lawns and there were lanterns littered along the path lighting up the way.

"Mal?" Evie asked confused.

"Is everything ok?" she quickly asked as I walked up to them.

"Why have you got my design book and pencils?" she questioned as her eye dropped to what was in my hands.

"Come with me" I advised and I watched as she slowly stood up.

"Sorry Doug" I apologised as I looked over to him as I quickly slid my hand into Evie's.

"It's fine" he chuckled.

"M what is going on?" Evie asked.

"You'll see" I smiled and I quickly teleported us both back into the main hall.

"Right don't freak out-" I started as I turned and looked at Evie and noticed that she was very confused.

"Ok" she said slowly.

"And remember you don't need to do it" I stressed.

"Right?" she said slowly.

"And when she asks you need to act surprised" I advised.

"Ok" she repeated.

"What?" she pressed.

"Queen Tinkerbelle wants to ask you to design her a dress" I confessed.

"She wants me to do what?" Evie asked slowly as her eyes opened wide in shock. I knew that this would mean a great deal to Evie. I knew she didn't really know how talented she was; she was always so modest about the dresses that she made. I was glad that this was happening so Evie could see how amazing she was. If Evie got any coverage for her work when on the tour then I was over the moon as I wanted Evie to establish herself.

"She loves your dresses" I smiled.

"She just asked me whether you would design a dress for her; but she didn't want to embarrass you" I advised.

"Right" she nodded.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Mal the fact that she wants me to do it; but if she actually wears it" she said happily as a large smile spread across his face.

"Mal this would be a big deal; it could actually help launch my clothes line" she said and I watched as she started to fill with shock.

"The fact that you and Belle wear my dresses launch it already" she finished as she started to hyperventilate.

"E calm down" I said smoothly.

"E" I continued as I watched her take a few more deep breaths to help steady herself.

"Come on" I added as she looked down to the floor.

"Look at me" I advised and she slowly looked up at me and we both smiled at each other.

"You don't have to do this, if you feel obligated" I stressed.

"I don't Mal" she dismissed.

"I want to; but what if I screw up" she added panic stricken.

"You won't" I disagreed.

"I'll be there with you" I offered.

"Every step of the way" I promised.

"Thanks Mal" she smiled.

"You're welcome E" I answered.

"Let's rock this" I said and we both walked towards the door.

"Remember you don't need to do this" I reminded her.

"Ok" she nodded as I knocked on the door and I felt her squeeze my hand nervously.

"Come in!" we heard Queen Tinkerbelle call.

"Mal" Evie said as I went to open the door.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I need my book and pencils" she advised.

"Oh" I muttered and I quickly handed her drawing pad and pencils.

"Sorry" I apologised.

"Here you go" I smiled as she dropped my hand.

"Ready?" I asked as I placed my hand on the door handle.

"Ready" she nodded as I opened the door and we both stepped into the room.

"Oh Dame Evie" Queen Tinkerbelle said happily as I noted that she and Belle were sitting on the same couch that me and Queen Tinkerbelle had our conversation on.

"Thank you for coming to see me" Queen Tinkerbelle said as I closed the door.

"Thank you for asking to see me Queen Tinkerbelle" Evie replied as we both curtsied to them both.

"Please take a seat" Queen Tinkerbelle advised.

"Thank you" me and Evie chorused as we walked around the couch and quickly sat down.

"By the looks of it Dame Mal has already spoken to you" Queen Tinkerbelle smiled.

"Yes" Evie smiled.

"She has advised me that you want to give me the great honour of designing you a dress" she added sincerely.

"Yes" Queen Tinkerbelle confirmed.

"However I would not only want you to design it" she advised and I watched as Evie's face dropped.

"I would also like you to make it" she added.

"If that is ok with you" Queen Tinkerbelle asked.

"Yes" Evie said and I watched as she started to stare into space at the prospect of designing and making Queen Tinkerbelle's dress.

"Dame Evie" Belle smiled.

"Evie" I said.

"E!" I exclaimed and I playfully shoved her and she snapped out of her day dream.

"Sorry" she apologised.

"It's just I never expected anyone else to want my dresses; of course it's kind of a brand that I have built up" she started to explain.

"And so far only girls from school, Queen Belle and of course Dame Mal has worn them" she continued.

"It is such an honour that you asked" she finished warmly.

"Well it is a unique brand; I like the style and flare. I would like to be in the group that gets to wear one of your dresses" Queen Tinkerbelle advised.

"I don't know whether you know Dame Evie-" she started.

"But you are causing quite a stir on this tour" she smiled.

"Am I?" Evie asked slowly.

"How?" she wondered.

"Have I done something wrong?" she questioned as she started to fall into panic.

"No" Queen Tinkerbelle answered as she shook her head.

"Everyone wants to know how to get an exclusive" she advised and I watched as a wave of relief washed over Evie. Of course I knew that the dresses that I was wearing were causing a stir as it had already been documented all over the news. Reporters were asking how to get hold of an invitation to the Evie 4 Hearts brand.

"I wasn't lying when I told you that you are going to be a force to be reckoned with" she finished.

"Thank you" Evie replied.

"So on to business" Evie said cheerily which made me, Belle and Queen Tinkerbelle chuckle.

"When I design a dress for someone I like to involve the person; I like to add a little bit of their own flare" Evie advised as she pulled one of her drawing pencils out of the case and she opened her drawing pad onto the next empty page.

"I see" Queen Tinkerbelle noted.

"Well I am eager to see what you design" she added.

"However I only have one requirement" she requested.

"Ok" Evie said.

"What?" she asked.

"I want it Isle styled; not princess styled" she declared and me and Evie both shared a look.

"Is that a problem?" Queen Tinkerbelle asked slowly which made both me and Evie look at her.

"No" Evie answered.

"I just never expected that that is what you wanted" she advised.

"It is" she confirmed.

"If Dame Mal doesn't mind; that appears to be her look" she said as she smiled at me.

"I don't mind" I stated.

"However Dame Evie-" I started.

"Don't give all my flare away now" I teased as I playfully shoved Evie.

"I won't" Evie giggled.

"So I can design anything?" Evie wondered.

"Yes" Queen Tinkerbelle confirmed.

"Ok" Evie nodded.

"I'll see what I can do; I'll do a few designs. But I might not get them done for our stay here" she continued.

"We might need to meet up when we get back" she advised.

"That is fine" Queen Tinkerbelle smiled.

"I will look forward to it" she added.

"Me too" Evie smiled and I watched as Queen Tinkerbelle threw both me and Evie a loving look.

"You are very right Queen Belle" she said as she looked over to Belle and a large smile spread across Belle's face.

"On what?" I asked.

"This next generation is going to give us elders a run for our money" Queen Tinkerbelle said.

"It is going to be interesting to watch" she said happily.

"It is" Belle agreed.

"By the way Dame Evie-" Queen Tinkerbelle started.

"Yes Queen Tinkerbelle" Evie replied.

"Did you get everything you needed from the market?" she asked.

"I did" Evie confirmed.

"Did you have any plans for that material?" Queen Tinkerbelle questioned.

"I have a few" Evie replied.

"Care to share?" Queen Tinkerbelle asked eagerly.

"Yeah!" Evie exclaimed and we all giggled at each other.

The next hour was then spent on talking about the type of things that Queen Tinkerbelle liked for dresses and Evie got a lot of ideas. I was eager to see what Evie was going to come up with; I loved how she saw things differently to all of us when it came to fashion. So I couldn't wait to see where Evie was going to go with her designs.

* * *

"Hey" I said slowly as I walked up to my bedroom alone and I noted that Ben was stood there. Evie had gone to find Doug to tell him what had happened and to say good night.

"Hey" Ben said as he looked at me as I walked up to him.

"What are you doing outside of my room?" I asked as I stood in front of him.

"You'll get a name for yourself doing that" I teased.

"Hey" he repeated however he pretended to look hurt.

"Sorry your Majesty" I smiled.

"How can I help?" I asked sincerely.

"I came to see my consort; however she seems to be busy" Ben teased.

"I'm very sorry to hear that" I joked.

"I'm sure she'll make time for you; I've heard she's very fond of you" I said mock seriously.

"Come here you" Ben laughed as he pulled into a hug.

"Is everything ok?" he asked as I slid my arms around his neck.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Why would you think that it wouldn't be?" I asked.

"Queen Tinkerbelle asked to see you" he said.

"Oh that" I advised.

"That was nothing" I dismissed.

"She wanted to ask my opinion on asking E to make her a dress" I confirmed.

"Really?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Me, your mother and Evie have just speaking about dresses with Queen Tinkerbelle" I explained.

"Evie is going to design and make her a dress; Queen Tinkerbelle wants an Isle themed dress" I added.

"I see" Ben noted.

"You VK's are really making an impact" he teased.

"Did you really expect any less? That is all we have done since coming here" I teased back.

"Yeah you have" Ben purred as he brushed his nose against mine.

"But I wouldn't have you any other way" he said lovingly as we started to stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you Mal" Ben said lovingly.

"I love you too Ben" I replied and Ben smiled at me before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"Am I getting a visit from Captain Benny tonight?" I muttered.

"If you are a good girl" he flirted and I watched as a slight and dark glint entered his eyes.

"What if I'm not?" I teased.

"Don't tease me Mal" he warned me as he started to smirk at me.

"Maybe I want to" I stated boldly as I stepped away from him and I winked at him. I never took my eyes from his as I stepped backwards and opened my bedroom door; I then winked at him again before I finally tore my eyes from his and walked into my room. I closed the door behind me knowing that I had just started something with Ben; but I really wasn't going to be sorry as I liked teasing my playful Beast.

* * *

After I got ready for bed and changed into my dark purple sleep vest and shorts I walked out into my room; and I couldn't help but let a smug grin spread across my face as I heard Ben knock on the conjoining door. I threw my clothes from today onto a nearby couch and I ran up to the door and I opened the door and my eyes widened at what I saw. Ben was stood there in nothing apart from his dark blue boxers with a smug grin on his face. I felt my stomach flutter at the sight of my Beast and I took a deep breath to steady myself as I started to react to seeing him like this.

"How can I help you?" I said huskily.

"By this" he stated and he quickly jumped forward and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Ben!" I shrieked as he turned around and started to carry me into his bedroom which looked the same as mine. I felt a sharp sting on my right buttock which caused a shiver down my spine; but before I could do or say anything in response to him spanking me Ben threw me down onto his bed.

"Ben!" I exclaimed.

"Shh!" he shushed me.

"People will hear" he reminded me.

"No they won't" I dismissed.

"Conceal our actions from the world, so our words and promises can't be retold" I quickly said as I waved my right hand in the air with a flourish.

"Hmmm" he purred.

"So what do I get for teasing you?" I flirted.

"Rampage?" he suggested.

"You better come and get me then" I purred darky. I watched as Ben chuckled at me and he slowly climbed on top of me and I slid my arms around his neck. Ben settled himself on top of me and he wrapped his arms around me before he lips found mine. We fell into a long and loving kiss that quickly deepened and we fell into a loving make out session that neither of us wanted to end.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

 _"Mother!" Princess Aurora shouted as she walked through the corridors of Beauty Castle._

 _"Mother!" she shouted again as she walked into her mother's office._

 _"Aurora get out!" Queen Leah barked._

 _"No I will not!" Princess Aurora snapped back._

 _"Do not speak to me like that!" she stated defending herself as she stood in front of Queen Leah's desk._

 _"What are you doing in here anyway?" she asked as she looked at the papers that were on top of the desk._

 _"Aurora leave that!" Queen Leah snapped as Princess Aurora picked up a piece of paper._

 _"Mother really?" she said incredulously after her eyes landed on the writing._

 _"Give me that!" Queen Leah snapped._

 _"Fine!" Princess Aurora stated as she threw the paper back onto the desk._

 _"But you need to stop this Mother;_ _His Majesty is going to marry Dame Mal; you need to make peace with her" she puffed as she crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"I hope I don't need to keep reminding you of this" she stated darkly before she turned and quickly left the room._

 _"Whatever!" Queen Leah muttered after Princess Aurora slammed the door behind her._

 _"And we will see whether His Majesty is going to marry that harlot" she said smugly._

 _"I will get Audrey on the throne of Auradon" she vowed._

 _"One way or another" Queen Leah smirked as she picked up Mal's character reference that Aurora has just flung into the desk; and she read it one more time._

 _"I can't wait to put my plan into action" she grinned darkly._


	30. Hook's Bay Part Five

**Hey guys, I'm not going to apologise again because I think I have apologised enough for the delay in these chapters. However I still think I better give you an explanation. Since I posted the 47 chapters since coming back from Mexico I had a little break from writing. However a week after I had posted I completed a lot of first drafts for a few stories - including this one. Fast forward to the end of November... I then had to be sent home from work due to being unwell. I am currently writing this on the morning of the 3rd of January and I still haven't been back to work. So I have been able to slowly work through Hook's Bay. Thank you for your patience during this time as I have been recovering. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 ** _17/07/2018_**

As my eyes lazily rolled out of sleep a smile spread across my face; yes we probably shouldn't have done it but I was so glad that we did. I loved being intimate with Ben; it made me feel closer to him if that was even possible. I slowly looked down and I grinned at the sight before me. Ben was growling in his sleep as he cuddled into my chest; I slowly ran my fingers through his hair and I pressed a kiss against the top of his head. I readjusted my head back on to the pillow and I stared at the ceiling just enjoying being close to my perfect Beast.

* * *

After we both woke up we fell into a little make out session before I left to go to and get ready for our day. I didn't want to leave him and yes I know that I have a good relationship with King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle but I don't know how they would react if they found out that me and Ben spent the night together.

When I got ready into my denim shorts, dark purple pumps with a dark purple vest I then walked up to the conjoining door and I knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Ben called and I opened the door to see Ben stood in front of his bathroom sink brushing his teeth. I looked Ben up and down and I smiled to myself as I looked at Ben's very informal attire. He was currently wearing a pair of dark blue swim shorts with light blue stripes on them, a white t-shirt and blue trainers. Yesterday during our evening meal we were advised that we needed to wear normal clothes today as we were going to have a lazy day and we were going to Pirate's Beach after breakfast.

"Awww" I cooed as I stood next to him.

"Wha?" he asked before he spat the contents of what was in his mouth into the sink.

"Your cute knees" I teased as I knocked my leg against his as he wiped his mouth and placed his toothbrush to the side.

"But it doesn't beat your cute bum though" I flirted as I leant against the bathroom counter.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened.

"I see" he smirked.

"I always knew you liked my bum" he teased as he turned to face me.

"Maybe" I purred as I slid my right hand onto his right buttock.

"What gave that away?" I asked innocently as I looked up at him.

"The way you were holding onto it last night" he reminded me as he smirked again at me.

"I see" I said innocently.

"I don't remember any protests" I stated dismissively as I stood up straight.

"No" he flirted as we both smiled at each other.

"Just like I don't hear any protests when I do this" he advised as he wrapped his arms around me and he placed both of his hands on both of my buttocks.

"Nope" I chuckled with a large grin as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"I never would" I advised.

"Hmm" Ben purred before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. I was about to deepen the kiss however I pulled away and giggled when I felt Ben squeeze my bum.

"Behave Beast" I teased.

"Or else what?" he purred and I watched as a dark glint entered his eyes.

"Well I can't do anything about it now" I flirted as my stomach started to tighten.

"But I'll remember for later" I promised.

"Oh will you now?" he asked innocently.

"Yes" I chuckled.

"Let's get to breakfast before someone comes looking" I advised.

"The last thing we need is someone seeing this" I added.

"But you started it" Ben said.

"And I'll finish it" I laughed as I stepped away and I slid my hand into his. I led him into his bedroom so we could go and find the others so we could go and have breakfast together.

* * *

After we had breakfast we all left happy and eager for our day; we all then got our things together before we all walked outside to our limousines. We then separated into our groups and drove down to Pirate's Beach – very excited to see what the day was going to bring.

As our limousine pulled to a stop I grinned at Ben; he squeezed my hand and we watched as King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle quickly left the car quickly followed by Adam and Belle. Ben then let go of my hand and he climbed out leaving me to finally leave. I then climbed out of the limousine and as I slid my hand back into Ben's I turned my head and watched as the others climbed out of Ben's royal limousine.

I then looked around and took in the scene in front of me. Pirate's Beach was busy however we were lead to a secluded part of the beach that has been cornered off so we could have privacy from the press and public. But this wasn't stopping either the press or public from taking photos. The sky was a bright light blue with the golden sand sitting neatly underneath. The roar of the ocean echoed around and the air smelt very fresh. The warm Auradon sun was basking down on us; and as we all got settled on our green and blue beach towels I grinned to myself as I loved the time I was getting with our friends and family.

"Welcome to Pirate's Beach!" King Peter declared as he pulled out a bag and opened it which revealed four large green umbrellas.

"We are very proud of it" he advised as he handed one to Adam, Ben and Jay.

"It's a very lovely beach" I advised as I watched as King Peter, Adam, Ben and Jay drove the umbrellas into the sand in between our towels. I then opened my bag and pulled my camera out and as the others started to chat amongst their selves I started to take photos.

"Let me guess-" Ben started.

"You are going to sketch this later" he chuckled.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"If you don't mind?" I asked as I looked over to King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle and I noted that they were watching me.

"Of course not" King Peter smiled.

"Actually-" he started.

"Would you be able to do a painting for us?" he enquired.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" he answered.

"We would pay for it" Queen Tinkerbelle offered.

"I don't think you need to do that" I stated.

"But I would be honoured to do a painting for you; about our time with you" I said warmly.

"I look forward to it" King Peter replied.

"You probably would need to wait until I returned to Auradon Castle though" I advised.

"I don't really have the time to commit to it fully when on tour" I added.

"Whenever you can get it to us Dame Mal" Queen Tinkerbelle smiled.

"It must be nice to have some time to just relax" King Peter grinned as he jumped down onto his beach towel next to his wife.

"It is" Ben agreed.

"I don't know whether we are going to have many opportunities on tour" Adam stated.

"You probably won't" Queen Tinkerbelle chuckled.

"But as you have an extended stay with us we thought it would be nice to give you this lazy day" she added.

"Thank you" Belle said.

"We appreciate it" she added. I watched as Jay stood up and he walked up to King Peter; I was about to ask him what he was doing but I stopped when I saw the Tourney ball in his hand. I then glanced down to where Carlos and Doug were sitting to see them pulling out their Tourney equipment.

"King Peter?" Jay asked as he dropped into a bow in front of King Peter.

"Yes Sir Jay" he replied as Jay stood up straight.

"We are going to play a game of Tourney" he advised as he nodded towards Carlos and Doug.

"We just wondered whether you wanted to play with us?" he asked hopefully.

"Are you going to Adam?" King Peter directed to Adam.

"I will if you will" Adam replied.

"Game on!" King Peter grinned as he stood and Ben turned and looked at me eagerly.

"Let me guess-" I started.

"I better root for you" I teased.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Always Ben" I promised and he quickly pressed a kiss to my lips before he jumped up and walked towards Jay and Carlos.

"Always" I repeated as I watched the boys go and take their stuff a little bit further away so me, Evie, Belle, Queen Tinkerbelle, Jane and Lonnie would be able to have a nice conversation without us being in the middle of a Tourney match.

* * *

After playing several games of Tourney, we then all sat down and enjoyed a picnic lunch. After lunch me and Ben then took a walk along the beach taking photos and talking about how we were enjoying our time together on tour. Yes I knew that I was initially apprehensive to come on tour but now I was glad that I had overcome this; I was getting to explore the whole kingdom with my soul mate. We were learning everything about Ben's kingdom together and I felt so proud and privileged to be by his side.

When we returned back to the others we then took group photos before we all packed our things together. We then all made our way back to our limousines, put our things in the boot and all climbed back into our limousines. We didn't know where we were going as King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle wanted to keep it a surprise but as the limousines came to a stop we all knew where we were – at Pan's Fortress.

As we got out of our limousines I let my eyes roam over the scene in front of me; Pan's Fortress is the theme park close to Pirate's Beach that King Peter built in 1998. However over the years he had developed and extended the theme park. The theme park was surrounded by large, tall dark brown logs and you could see the rides such as the roller-coaster, Ferris wheel and pirate ship in the distance. At the right hand side of the theme park there was the jewel to King Peter's crown – his fortress. He had built an enclosure that included a pirate ship in the middle where you could sword fight actors dressed like pirates. We had been before however we hadn't been with King Peter or Queen Tinkerbelle.

We then followed King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle along a metal barrier away from the members of the public. We all then walked through a separate entrance and when we walked through the metal barrier we came to the front of the park.

At the front of the park you could see the start of the merchandise shops that were starting to lead to the main square of the theme park. In the middle of the square there was a concrete status of King Peter standing proudly with his hands on his hips. There were trees along the green grass surrounding the main square; the theme park was busy and I could hear people screaming as they quickly flew past on the Fairy Dust roller-coaster.

"Wow!" I heard Jay say in amazement.

"Yes we have made some changes" King Peter said happily as he turned and looked at us all.

"I can see that" Ben noted.

"I hope I see you during the fight" he laughed.

"Fight?" I asked confused.

"In my Fortress" he said as he looked and smirked at me. By the looks of it we were going to restart our sword fight and I had no problem to recommence our fight.

* * *

When we all walked into Pan's Fortress we all decided to go into teams; so we decided to do boys versus girls. We were going to be timed and see who could get through the fortress the quickest. We then decided that we would then fight amongst each other. So as me, Evie, Belle, Queen Tinkerbelle, Jane and Lonnie all waited to go in the boys then went and completed their round.

After waiting twenty five minutes we were then lead into another room where we were given swords and protective equipment. I noted that the swords actually had a somewhat mild blade to them so I had to remember to try and not go too far.

"Let's go girls!" I said cheerily as we all smiled at each other before we walked through a dark doorway.

We then walked into a dark alleyway that was lit up with torches; and we walked slowly down the alleyway until we were met with three separate alleys.

"I think this is probably for the best that we split up" I advised.

"I agree" Queen Tinkerbelle said.

"How about-" Jane started.

"Me and Lonnie go through this one" she nodded in the direction of the right alley.

"And me and Queen Tinkerbelle go through this one" Belle offered as she nodded to the alley to the left.

"And that would leave the middle alley for me and M" Evie said proudly.

"Correct" I grinned.

"See you all on the other side" I advised.

"But maybe we should have a safe word?" Evie offered.

"Safe word?" Jane asked

"To use if we are in trouble" I advised.

"I see" Jane noted.

"What about-" Lonnie started.

"Fairy dust?" she asked nervously.

"Perfect" I answered.

"We are probably going to need to start; time is ticking on" Evie advised.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed and we all started to make our way towards our allocated alleys.

I couldn't believe the attention to detail; I could hear drops of water echoing around the alley. Me and Evie walked slowly down the alley and we pulled our swords out of our sheaths. We took a couple of more steps before we heard quick footsteps.

 **"AUUURRRGGGHHHH!"** Two voices shouted which echoed around the alley way. Me and Evie quickly through each other a look before we slowly started to square ourselves up for the pirate's assault.

My sword collided with the first pirate's sword just in time before he swung it and it collided with the wooden beam next to me. I grunted at the pirate in front of me and he smirked and we quickly charged at each other and our swords collided with a loud clash. We continued to fight for a few minutes and I started to get a rush of adrenaline serge through my veins. I grinned as we kept up the quick pace and I heard Evie having a similar fight in the background.

It took another couple of minutes before I quickly disarmed my pirate and he backed away from me signalling that our fight was over. I looked over to Evie to watch her quickly disarm her pirate before she span and knocked him to the ground.

"This is really setting my urges off" I advised.

"I know, me too" Evie replied with a grin.

"But remember play nice" she reminded me.

"I will" I promised and we both opened our mouths to say something but we both jumped when we heard a loud explosion. We quickly ran through the alleyway and we ran into a chamber to see Queen Tinkerbelle and Belle deal with two pirates.

In the chamber there were holes in the walls that let light flow into the room and there were large treasure chests that were filled and surrounded by gold coins. I heard a voice shout and I turned around and I noted how good Queen Tinkerbelle and Belle could fight. However I couldn't watch in admiration for too long as two pirates ran at me and Evie and we started to fight once more. Evie quickly disarmed her pirate with a flourish however I got stuck too much in the moment and I kneed the pirate in the stomach and he dropped his sword and placed his hand on his stomach.

"Sorry" I quickly apologised as I reached down to the pirate actor.

"It's ok Dame Mal" he replied sincerely as he looked up at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed as he stood up.

"Please continue" he grinned as he gestured towards the door at the end of the chamber.

"Thank you" I answered and we heard another loud bang and all four of us ran towards the door and we got a shock when we ran into two shapes. We all held our swords up and prepared to advance however as the two shapes jumped out of the shadows we all stood up straight and took a sigh of relief.

"Are you two ok?" Queen Tinkerbelle asked Jane and Lonnie.

"Yes" they chorused.

"Good" Queen Tinkerbelle replied.

"Here we go" Belle advised and we all inched forward and we walked out into the light and all of our eyes squinted at the light. When my eyes focused I took the scene in front of me; in the middle of the fortress there was a port with a large pirate ship at the side. There was even water surrounding the ship and port which I felt added to the authenticity to the fortress.

I watched as the pirates on the pirate ship laughed at us however what I noticed is that there was a lot more actors on the boat than last time. I pulled one brow up in confusion but however I took a step forward when I noticed that six of the pirates looked a little bit familiar.

"The little gits!" I exclaimed as I realised what was happening. I quickly cast my eyes along the actors and I sighed.

"What?" Belle asked as she stood next to me.

"Look Belle" I said as I pointed my sword towards the ship.

"The boys aren't playing fair" I muttered.

"What?" she repeated.

"I see" she noted as she pursed her lips together. I couldn't believe that the boys would cheat like this. But then as my eyes landed on the tall pirate with a dark brown beard and red pirate suit and black pirate hat on I smirked. I would know Ben anywhere; and he couldn't hide from me for very long.

"Leave Ben to me" I said and we all started to run down the port side and towards the ship.

"You're not going to win!" one of the pirates shouted, who sounded very familiar to King Peter.

"We will just see about that now won't we?" I asked sweetly.

"You're not even on the ship my dear" another pirate stated who I could have sworn was Jay.

"True" I agreed.

"But I have ways" I stated.

"In fact-" I started as an idea came to me.

"Three of us do" I advised and I threw Jane and Queen Tinkerbelle a look. They all threw a confused look at me before they grinned and nodded at me.

"After three-" I started.

"One" I said as we all squared up.

"Two" Belle added as my eyes locked on 'Ben'.

"Three!" we all shouted and me, Jane and Queen Tinkerbelle teleported onto the ship with a loud pop. The pirates shouted their disapproval as they turned and looked at us. I watched as Jane quickly ran up to the gang plank and she quickly knocked it so Evie, Lonnie and Belle could join the fight. Me and 'Ben' locked gazes and he smirked at me.

"I'm sure there weren't as many as this for Ben" I said innocently and 'Ben' laughed at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I shook my head. I watched as he smirked at me; and I decided that if Ben wanted to play games then I would play along with him.

"You know what" he stated and I grinned as Belle, Lonnie and Evie ran onto the ship.

"Maybe I do" I teased.

"Maybe I don't" I laughed and I ran at Ben and I managed to catch him off guard as my sword collided with his.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Nearly" I laughed.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson" I warned him darkly.

"Whatever!" he snapped back as we began sword fighting. We able to keep up a fast pace against each other and I couldn't help but smile at Ben's manner. As we continued to collide our swords in a fast pattern that all you could hear was 'clash', 'clash' and 'clash' as Ben kept his left hand behind his back. I smirked at Ben and I decided to heat things up a little bit and I quickly slammed my sword against his before I swung it next to him and Ben jumped back and I watched as his eyes widened in shock.

"Be careful Dame Mal" he warned me.

"Why?" I asked with a smug grin.

"I thought the purpose of this was to win" I stated.

"It is" he confirmed.

"Well then" I shrugged and Ben tried to take me off guard by trying to knock my sword out of my hand but I quickly stepped back and tightened my grip on my sword handle.

"Really?" I asked incredulously and I watched as a large smirk spread across his face.

"That is how you want to play it!" I snapped and we continued to sword fight and we managed to move into a secluded corner on our own which was perfect. I knew that I would get the upper hand over Ben at one point but I knew that I might have to play a little bit dirty. But he started it!

After a few more minutes of us not saying anything to each other; as we were letting our blades doing the talking Ben managed to back me into a corner. I angrily sighed and I heard him laugh and I swung in his direction in irritation and my sword got stuck into the side of the ship. I took a deep breath in panic and I tried to pull it free but unfortunately this gave Ben opportunity. Before I could say or do anything he span around and wrapped his arms around me and kept his sword close against my throat. I heard him chuckle and I rolled my eyes; there was no way that I was going to let him win. I would never hear the end of it! I let a large devilish grin spread across my face as an idea came to me.

"You know what?" I said coolly.

"What?" Ben muttered.

"I will win" I stated.

"And how do you know that?" Ben laughed.

"Because of this-" I started and I pushed myself against him and I grinded against him. Yes this wasn't something that I would normally do but as this was Ben then it was different.

"What are you-" I heard Ben start and I grinned to myself as I heard him purr.

"Oh" he breathed.

"I don't think your boyfriend will like you doing that" he groaned as I continued with my actions.

"Leave him to me" I dismissed as I grinded my buttocks against his groin and I was awarded with another groan to escape from his mouth. I turned my face to look at him and I smirked before I quickly licked his face.

"Urgh!" he exclaimed and he loosened his arms around me and I used this as my opportunity to escape. I shoved him and I twisted his sword up and I knocked both Ben and his sword to the ground. I quickly picked his sword up and released mine from the wood and I turned to watch Ben try to get up.

"You're for it now!" I said darkly as I slowly advanced towards Ben. I decided to really mess with him and I made my eyes start to smoulder bright green and I watched as he got a shock and he stumbled backwards and fell onto his bum again.

"Mal!" he breathed.

"Shhh!" I spat.

"Be quiet!" I snapped as I gritted my teeth. I stepped towards him and he tried to get up again but I thought I would scare him a little bit so I kicked his leg and he stumbled again. When he tried to get back up again I placed both blades next to his neck like a pair of scissors.

 **"MAL!"** he shouted and I started laughing at his startled face.

"You pull the most adorable face when your frightened" I chuckled.

"You knew it was me all along didn't you?" he asked incredulously.

"Maybe" I winked.

"Do you submit?" I asked gleefully.

"What?" Ben asked as his face dropped into distain.

"Do you?" I questioned.

"No!" he spat. I sighed; if this is how he wanted to play it; then I would indulge him. So I went to close the blades together slightly and I watched as he started to panic. There was no way that I would ever hurt him; but I couldn't lie and say that playing with him like this wasn't fun. Because it was.

"You wouldn't dare!" he warned me.

"Really? You really want to tempt me?" I wondered out loud.

"You would never cause any harm to me" he dismissed.

"Maybe, maybe not" I teased with a smirk.

"Maybe I might because I am annoyed with you" I stated.

"For cheating?" he asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"An overreaction don't you think?" he wondered out loud.

"You tell me" I shrugged as I inched the blades closer.

"They are getting awfully close" he noted.

"I know" I responded.

"Do you submit?" I repeated.

"What happens if I say no?" he enquired. I sighed again and I inched the blades closer.

"I see" he noted. I watched as he looked down at the blades for a second before he looked back at me and he pursed his lips together.

"I submit" he said and I smirked at him. I pulled both of the swords away and I threw the swords down. I then looked at Ben and saw relief on his face and I smiled as I knocked his hat and beard off. He went to get up but I put both of my hands on his shoulders and I shoved him back down on to his knees.

"What?" he asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Ah ah ah" I teased.

"I'm not quite done with you yet" I advised as I stopped making my eyes glow green.

"What?" he repeated as I cupped his face in both of my hands and I pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips. My stomach contracted in lust as Ben deepened the kiss and he quickly wrapped his arms around me and he pulled me against him. I could tell that Ben was also been consumed by lust as he purred against my lips as our tongues fought for dominance. When the familiar ache in our lungs started to become too much to bear we pulled away breathless and looked at each other with smiles on our faces.

"I wouldn't hurt you" I breathed.

"I know" Ben smiled back.

"You were a little bit scary though" he admitted as he started to stroke the bottom of my back with his left hand.

"Your eyes were glowing and everything!" he exclaimed.

"I know" I replied smugly.

"I done it on purpose" I chuckled.

"I see" he nodded.

"Someone has been a bad girl hasn't she?" he purred and I watched as a dark glint entered his eyes.

"Maybe" I flirted as I brushed my nose against his.

"And you have been a bad boy as well" I purred as my lips were an inch away from his.

"We are going to have to do something about this" Ben advised.

"Later" he groaned before he pressed a kiss to my lips. It might have been a chaste kiss however when Ben pulled away he lightly bit my bottom lip and I couldn't help but let a low moan escape my mouth. As I grinned at Ben a thought then came to my currently dazed mind – I was so glad that we had taken a step away from everyone when we were fighting. There was no way that I wanted anyone to see or hear what we were currently doing or saying.

After we broke away I then helped Ben to his feet and he laughed; we both grinned at each other before he quickly wrapped his arms around me. I opened my mouth to question the urgency but I then stopped myself and I let a smug grin spread across my face.

"You're trying to calm down aren't you?" I teased as I bumped my nose against his.

"Yes" he muttered as he bumped his nose against mine.

"My bad girl is definitely in trouble later on" he muttered.

"Oooh I'm scared" I teased and we both chuckled at each other. We then turned and looked at everyone else and we could see that everyone was reconciling with their partners. I then threw a smug grin at Ben and he smiled at me. I didn't know whether our team won the group competition; but I had won against my playful Beast and I couldn't wait to redeem my prize later on tonight.


	31. Hook's Bay Part Six

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying where I am going with this. Especially as I have kept you waiting a long time for these chapters; as I have already mentioned I'm trying to get my story count down so the tour can have more attention so things should get better in the long run. I promise. Anyway let's get back to it, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I think you will learn a little bit more about my Auradon world in my head. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. Also can you see the little hint to one of my other stories in this series?**

* * *

After we all left Pan's fortress most of us all went on a roller-coaster called Pixie Dust; and I screamed all the way through it. Ben obviously found this very funny; but he wrapped his arms round me and he pulled me close to him. Yes this didn't stop my hair going all over; but it settled me a little bit more. After we got off and walked towards Belle and Queen Tinkerbelle (as they didn't want to join us) Evie then took me to one side and I helped her sort her now windswept hair as she helped me with mine.

After this I then stood next to Ben as he went to one of the stalls where you had to throw darts at a dart board and to win you had to score to win a prize. He won me two prizes; both a purple and blue bear. The press that were following us around the fairground loved this as Ben handed them to me before he wrapped his arm around my waist and he led me away from the stall. Me and Ben then decided that we wanted a few moments alone so me and Ben stood in the cue to go onto a bright green Ferris wheel.

"I'm sure you love these things" I said nervously as we started to get lifted into the air as the Ferris wheel started to slowly spin around so Evie and Doug could also get on.

"Yep" he said happily as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders.

"Don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah" I advised.

"I'm getting better at them" I said.

"Remember the first time you took me on one?" I smiled as I rested my head against his right shoulder.

"Yeah, our first Christmas Eve together" he said happily as he tightened his right arm around me.

"Yeah" I replied.

"You looked so nervous" he remembered.

"Wouldn't you?" I asked incredulously as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I had never been on one before, this one is bigger though" I noted as I looked in front of us as we continued to make our way slowly to the top of the Ferris wheel. The sky was a perfect blue; with only a few clouds in the sky as the sun shone warmly down onto us. As we got higher and higher in to the sky we could see the golden sand on the beach and the dark blue of the ocean that separated us from Neverland. We could hear fairground music, people talking, laughing and screaming in excitement below us and we could smell the combination of fairground food.

I smiled as I took my camera out of my bag and I started to take photos; I felt Ben's arm tighten around my waist as I did this. Me and Ben sat in silence for a few minutes while I took my photos of our perfect view of Hook's Bay before I turned to look at him and we both smiled at each other.

"Photo time" I teased before I span the camera around and me and Ben smiled at the camera. After I had taken the photo I went to turn the camera around to have a look at our photo but Ben stopped me.

"Hang on" he said.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Keep taking them" he advised and I smiled as I knew what he meant. The next few minutes we ended up pulling funny faces at the camera before the situation then changed; I then took a photo of Ben kissing my cheek and us both staring into each other's eyes. However the final one and the one I felt most brave taking in public was one when Ben quickly kissed me.

"I see" I laughed after Ben had pulled away.

"Yeah" he grinned.

"What do they look like?" he asked.

"Let's see" I said as I finally span the camera around and we slowly looked through the photos and deleted the ones we didn't like.

"Perfect" I said happily as I looked up at Ben.

"Like you" he answered lovingly.

"Like you" I repeated before I pressed a brief but loving kiss against my soul mate's lips. I then slid my camera back into my bag and I then rested my head against Ben's shoulder and we enjoyed the rest of our time on the Ferris wheel in silence - which was perfect. Me and Ben didn't need to do anything in particular but it would still be perfect as long as we were together - that is all that mattered.

* * *

After we returned back to Hook's lodge we all retired to our rooms to get changed for dinner; I liked how King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle was allowing us to have time alone with them. Yes I knew that we do need to spend time in the public eye and meet council members but it is just nice to be able to not be under the spotlight all the time.

We were advised during our meal that afterwards King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle would like to request an audience with me and Ben; I didn't see any problems with this. I liked King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle; however I couldn't escape the daunting feeling that I had to make sure that I didn't say anything more out of turn about the Isle.

So after our meal and the rest of our party either went to bed or to go and spend some free time together, me and Ben were taken into one of the side rooms. I was expecting to be lead into one of the meeting rooms; however I was led into the same room in which me, Evie, Belle and Queen Tinkerbelle had sat and discussed what dress Evie would make for Queen Tinkerbelle.

"I hope you don't mind us asking to see you" Queen Tinkerbelle said after she gestured for me and Ben to sit down on the dark green velvet couch closet to us.

"Of course not" Ben replied happily as I watched her sit down on the couch next to us as we also sat down.

"This is the purpose of our tour" I said as I winked at Ben and I couldn't stop a large smile spread across my face as I watched him grin at me.

"Am I guessing there is a little joke there?" King Peter teased as he walked over from the corner of the room carrying two glasses of red wine for me and Ben.

"Yes" I confirmed as he placed our glasses down on the coffee table in front of us.

"Thank you" me and Ben said together and we watched as King Peter winked at us both.

"I kept calling this tour his Majesty's tour; and he would keep correcting me. His Majesty is adamant that it is our tour rather than just his" I explained as King Peter turned to go and get his and his wife's glass of wine.

"I see" he noted as he walked away.

"Yeah I have just started to call this our tour up until very recently" I advised.

"I see" I heard both King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle chuckle as King Peter came back with their drinks.

"I am glad you both have each other; it would appear you are the perfect match" Queen Tinkerbelle said as King Peter sat down next to her and handed her her drink.

"It would appear so" Ben replied as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and he pulled me closer to him.

"Two people who on paper shouldn't mix actually fit together perfectly" I said as I threw a nervous look at Ben.

"Yeah I still find it strange that the son of Beast and Belle and the daughter of Maleficent should fit together so perfectly" I added as I looked over to our gracious hosts.

"But we do" I finished proudly as I slid my left hand into Ben's left hand.

"Don't let who your parents are define you; it's your choices that define you" Queen Tinkerbelle replied.

"I know" I answered.

"Ben tells me that all the time" I said.

"And he is very right" I smiled.

"But I think I have had a very big influence to make my decision though" I finished as I rested my head against Ben's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" King Peter asked and I felt my stomach flutter. How much would I actually be able to tell them? I knew that they probably wanted to know more about the Isle. I didn't really expect to do this on the tour; yes I expected a little bit of questioning but this was another thing.

"Well if Ben didn't make that proclamation I wouldn't have come here and I wouldn't have met him" I said as I looked lovingly at Ben and we both smiled at each other.

"And I wouldn't have become so conflicted; how very dare you?" I said mock seriously which made Ben laugh.

"How were you conflicted?" I heard King Peter ask eagerly which made me look at him.

"If you don't mind me asking" he added and I could see that he could sense my apprehension.

"I came from a place in which you only have one path - to cause pain, suffering and terror. I have been brought up with the mind set that-" I started but stopped myself. I didn't want them to think badly of me; I wasn't that person anymore. And I didn't want any shadow of doubt to enter their mind.

"That?" King Peter prompted. I then decided to let them in a little bit; as I knew that they would value me being honest. I just had to remember to only let them in so far.

"If I ever get here that I was to make every single one of you pay; to get the ultimate revenge on you all" I advised nervously.

"Is that what they still think on the Isle?" Queen Tinkerbelle said as her face fell into concern.

"Yes, some of them" I admitted.

"My mother will hate me for saying this; but-" I started.

"All through my life something didn't feel right; she would try to get me to be evil. It felt right don't get me wrong" I advised and I noticed that both King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle was engrossed in what I was saying.

"But I always questioned it; I even asked my mother about it once" I continued.

"Big mistake" I muttered and I felt Ben tighten his arm around me so I snuggled my head back into his shoulder.

"I see" Queen Tinkerbelle noted.

"Yeah" I said as I sat back up and looked at them. I hoped that what I was about to say would help reassure them that I had changed. I knew that they had heard a somewhat version of what happened between me and Ben; but they were probably going to get a bit more than they bargained for in this conversation.

"When I first saw Ben he confused me; I wanted to fulfil my mother's plan. Heck! I needed to" I stated.

"But I didn't know that I was falling in love with him. In fact-" I started.

"I didn't know until the moment when I thought I had to give him up; to keep him safe" I added as I threw Ben a lovingly look.

"You really do love each other?" Queen Tinkerbelle said happily.

"Yes" Ben said proudly as he looked over to her.

"She's my perfect, purple haired princess and I wouldn't have her any other way" he smiled.

"You neither" I said and me and Ben looked at each other before we bumped our noses against each other's.

"Dame Mal" I heard King Peter say.

"Yes" I replied as I looked at him.

"Can I ask more about the Isle?" He enquired.

"Of course" I smiled.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"You said that there are some people want to have their revenge" he stated.

"Yes" I repeated.

"That is very correct" I added.

"Why some of them?" King Peter wondered.

"I don't know; some people have given up. They have come to live with the fact that they have to live there I guess" I explained.

"It's mainly the parents who try to push their kids into being evil who want revenge" I added nervously as I didn't know how they would take my answer.

"Does Harry?" King Peter asked.

"Does he want revenge?" He pressed. I looked at both King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle and I could tell that they were worried about my answer; no one wanted to hear that their villain's counterpart children were after them. I can imagine this is how the Beauty's felt when they found out about me. I knew I had to be honest with them; but I also knew that I would need to reassure them.

"I would say that Harry would want revenge" I admitted and I watched as they both threw a nervous look at each other.

"However-" I started and they both looked back at me.

"You need to remember he has had his father in his ear for his whole life; and his sisters" I explained.

"He has sisters?" Queen Tinkerbelle asked slowly.

"Yes, Harry is one of three" I advised as I was starting to feel taken back on how much they actually knew.

"There is Harriet Hook, she's the oldest" I started to explain.

"Then it's Harry then Calista Jane Hook. CJ for short" I said.

"I see" King Peter noted as he looked down to the ground.

"I think the second generation need to be given the chance; some may not change but I do believe that most will" I stated hoping that this would reassure them.

"Something you may or may not know King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle-" I started.

"Is that I was one of the worst VK's on the Isle; if I can decide to change then I can't see why the others can't" I added sincerely and I watched as they both smiled at me.

"But like I said I had a very big influence to be good" I smiled as I looked at Ben and I pressed a kiss against his right cheek.

"Yes" Queen Tinkerbelle said which made me look at her.

"What is it like on the Isle?" King Peter asked hopefully.

"Erm-" I started.

"Well living conditions could be better to be honest" I said.

"We get sent all the things you don't want; leftovers and such like" I shrugged.

"That is what I want to do" I advised.

"I understand that certain people will never change and they need to stay on the Isle; and it breaks my heart to say that" I continued.

"But I can make it better for them" I vowed.

"I can make it more liveable; I want to send them better food, clothes. Wi Fi would be nice" I elaborated.

"You don't have Wi Fi?" King Peter asked in shock.

"Only in Dragon Hall; on one computer" I confirmed.

"I see" he noted.

"Well I can't wait to see you making a difference" he added warmly.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Me too" I added.

"Ben shocked me, Evie, Jay and Carlos with that" I chuckled as I threw Ben a cheeky look which made him grin at me.

"You didn't know?" Queen Tinkerbelle asked which made me look back at her.

"No" I answered.

"Could you not tell by our faces?" I laughed.

"We could tell that there was something going on" Queen Tinkerbelle replied.

"Now we understand" King Peter laughed.

"Yes" I laughed back.

"He's full of surprises this one" I teased as I playfully shoved Ben. I then noted that Ben had let me do most of the talking. Yes it was mostly about the Isle but I think Ben was letting me do this as he must have thought that I needed to do this - for me and for my role as ambassador of the Isle.

"So are you" Ben said lovingly as he brushed some loose hair behind my right ear.

"And I wouldn't have you any other way" he added before he pulled me into a hug and I smiled over his shoulder glad that things had turned out ok.

* * *

The rest of the evening went over quick but it was a lot of fun. After answering more questions about the Isle King Peter told us more stories about his adventures with James Hook. Some stories I knew and some that I didn't but I was grateful that King Peter felt confident to tell me his stories. It showed me that we were going to be great friends in the near and far off future.

As I let Ben lead me from the room I couldn't help feeling happy and content. Yes I knew that this probably wasn't going to be the last time that the Isle was going to be brought up on tour. But I was confident that things would be ok and they would work out in the end.

* * *

"Now I finally have you on your own" Ben said as we both stood outside my bedroom door.

"Yes?" I teased as I let a smile spread across my face.

"We need to talk about something-" he started.

"It's been on my mind since it happened" he advised.

"Since what happened?" I questioned.

"Our sword fight" Ben stated.

"Right?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Please go on" I prompted as I started to secretly panic. What was on Ben's mind to cause him to stew on it all day? We had our sword fight a few hours ago; and I couldn't stop the worried feeling start to hit the bottom of my stomach.

"It's not a bad thing" he quickly pressed.

"I hope" he added.

"Ben please?" I begged as I stepped closer to him.

"The way you were with me-" he started.

"When you grinded against me" he muttered.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Is that what you were like... before?" he asked slowly.

"Before?" I questioned.

"Oh!" I said as my eyes widened in realisation at what Ben was meaning. He wanted to know what I was like on the Isle; I couldn't really blame him. When it came to what I was like on the Isle I kind of didn't tell Ben everything; it wasn't actually a bad thing. It's just I didn't want Ben to think of me like that; I was a completely different person now. I know at one point that me and Ben would have this particular conversation but I didn't really want it while we were on tour.

"You mean on the Isle?" I said.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Sorry to ask" he said nervously.

"No it's ok" I dismissed.

"No I wasn't like that" I confirmed.

"I only did it to you because I knew it was you" I admitted.

"I see" he noted.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Before-" I started as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"I was more ruthless; you thought I scared you today" I continued as I looked down at the ground.

"It was nothing compared to what I would have done if you came to the Isle before you asked me" I stated as I looked back up at Ben as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I see" he said.

"What would you have done?" he enquired as he pulled me closer to him so we could speak more privately.

"You would have been kidnapped for a start, stripped of anything valuable" I confirmed.

"And-" I started.

"And?" he prompted.

"I think that is enough story time don't you think?" I said as I pursed my lips together. I watched as Ben also pursed his lips together and we stared at each other for a few seconds before Ben broke the silence.

"I suppose" he nodded.

"Ben I don't want you to think of me like that; I'm not that person anymore" I urged.

"I know that; but you can't blame me for wanting to know" he stated.

"I can't" I replied.

"And I don't" I added.

"I would be the same; in fact I kinda am" I confessed.

"What?" he asked.

"People tell me that I have changed you; made you better. I am intrigued because you are perfect to me" I said sincerely.

"Oh Mal" he breathed as he brushed his nose against mine.

"You have made me better" he muttered.

"And you make me better; every single day" I replied before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips.

"Ben" I said as we rested our foreheads together after I pulled away.

"Yes Mal" he answered.

"I promise I'll talk more about-" I started.

"You know what?" I prompted.

"Just not on tour" I added.

"Ok Princess" he smiled as we both interlocked the fingers on both our hands together and smiled at each other. As me and Ben stared into each other's eyes I started to feel playful; the familiar knot started to tighten in my stomach and the memory of being in the bathroom with Ben this morning started to play in my mind. So with this in mind I pushed my face close to Ben's right ear as a smug grin spread across my face.

"Let's go and get ready for bed and we can finish what we started before breakfast" I muttered. I then pulled away from him and I couldn't help but grin at him when I noticed that Ben smirked down at me.

"Yes there is some unfinished business to take care off" he purred as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Yes" I confirmed. We then smiled at each other for a few seconds more before I pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips.

"Goodnight my love" I said after I pulled away. I then shrugged out of his arms and curtsied to Ben.

"Goodnight Princess" he replied before he dropped into a low bow; as we both stood up straight we chuckled at each other.

"See you tomorrow" I said as I opened my bedroom door.

"See you tomorrow" he repeated as he watched me walk into the room and closed the door behind me. I locked the door and rested myself against the door and I couldn't help but giggle at my sexy Beast. I then pushed up from the door and I started to eagerly walk towards the bathroom to go and get changed for bed so I then could spend some very much wanted time with my beautiful Beast.


	32. Hook's Bay Part Seven

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took a lot of work to do; you'll see what I mean shortly. I know I kept you waiting a long time and I can only apologise for this; but I have had a lot going on. But enough excuses; here is the last part of Hook's Bay. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. I don't own the lyrics that are in this chapter.**

* * *

 ** _18/07/2018_**

After breakfast the next morning we were then taken to our limousines, which were waiting for us all outside of Hook Lodge. Just like before I was in the first limousine with Ben, Belle, Adam and our hosts as the others rode in our limousine.

"I know you are all going to love this" Queen Tinkerbelle said eagerly as our limousine started to head towards Hook's Bay's Main Street.

"I can't wait to see it; we always seem to miss the Pan Parade" I sighed.

"But I have seen it on Auratube" I advised as the limousine pulls to a stop and we all grinned at each other.

"We are here!" King Peter exclaimed as he clapped his hands together.

After the limousine doors opened we all quickly climbed out and I threw the others a look as I saw them also appear from our limousine. However my attention was brought back to the front of us as we were met with a large crowd cheering at us. Ben slid his hand into mine and he started to lead me to a risen platform above the crowd.

We all quickly took to our seats and I watched as King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle stood standing smiling and waving at the crowd. It was at this point that I noticed that they were both given mics and King Peter took Queen Tinkerbelle's left hand in his right as they stepped towards the front of the stage.

"Hello people of Hook's Bay!" King Peter roared and the crowd underneath us erupted into cheering.

"We are so overjoyed that you are with us to share this year's Pan Parade with our honoured guests" Queen Tinkerbelle said happily and we started to wave at the crowd underneath us which made them wave, scream and cheer at us.

"We are not going to keep you from our parade for too long as we are all very eager to see it" King Peter added and we heard people laugh at him.

"But I do want to say this-" he started.

"Or should I say we" he amended as he looked lovingly as his wife.

"Thank you for being you; together as a constituency we have shown not just our king but the kingdom what we have to offer and we couldn't be any more proud of you even if we tried!" he shouted.

"So again thank you" he finished proudly.

"Now over to you Brandon" he directed to the commentator of the parade.

"Welcome to Hook's Bay Auradon!" a brown haired and blue eyes man said. He was smartly dressed in a black suit, with a red tie underneath and a pleasant smile spread across his face.

"If you have just joined us now all you have missed is the arrival of King Peter, Queen Tinkerbelle and the royal party" he advised as King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle took to their seats.

"We are about to start so if you have just joined us then you are just in time" Brandon chuckled.

"So let's get this show on the road!" he shouted and the crowd starting roaring in excitement. A slow piece of music starts to play which took our attention to a blonde haired woman standing on a small stage in front of us. She was wearing a smart green dress; that shimmered when the light hit the dress in the right way.

We all stood up and placed our right hand onto our chest just before the woman started to sing:

* * *

 _"Oh, say!_

 _Can you see by the dawn's early light,_

 _What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;_

 _Whose broad stripes and bright stars,_

 _Through the perilous fight,_

 _O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_

 _And the rocket's red glare,_

 _The bombs bursting in air,_

 _Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there:_

 _Oh, say!_

 _Does that star-spangled banner yet wave,_

 _O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

 _On the shore,_

 _Dimly seen through the mists of the deep,_

 _Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,_

 _What is that which the breeze,_

 _O'er the towering steep,_

 _As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?_

 _Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,_

 _In fully glory reflected now shines in the stream:_

 _'Tis the star-spangled banner!_

 _Oh, long may it wave,_

 _O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

 _And where is that band who so vauntingly swore,_

 _That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,_

 _A home and a country should leave us no more?_

 _Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution!_

 _No refuge could save the hireling and slave,_

 _From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave:_

 _And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave_

 _O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave._

 _Oh,_

 _Thus be it ever,_

 _When freemen shall stand,_

 _Between their loved home and the war's desolation!_

 _Blest with victory and peace,_

 _May the heav'n-rescued land,_

 _Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation!_

 _Then conquer we must,_

 _When our cause it is just,_

 _And this be our motto: "In God is our trust":_

 _And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave_

 _O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave"._

* * *

After the woman stopped singing and the slow music stopped playing we all took our seats once more. A couple of seconds later we heard a loud drum march and when we looked down to the road below us we saw a brass band start to march past us. They were dressed in green smart uniforms with gold brass buttons and other embellishments.

"Here we go the start of the parade!" Brandon declared.

"First of all we have Hook's Bay Marching Band" he advised and we watched as the first brass band made their way past.

"There's Connor!" I heard Doug exclaim before he started to wave at one of the members of Hook's Bay Marching Band. When Connor saw him he nodded at us as he continued to march past playing his trombone.

"Now we have the Neverland Marching band!" Brandon shouted as Connor's band walked past and the second brass band started to make their way past us. They were wearing a light blue uniform with silver embellishments. We watched as the band marched past proudly and we watched as the crowds screamed and chanted in approval.

"Now here we go folks!" Brandon roared over the crowd as the Neverland Marching Band disappeared around the corner.

"The start of Pan Parade!" he shouted as we watched two people walking down the street with a green banner with gold writing that read 'Welcome to Pan Parade!'.

"As usual we start off with our fairy float; which happens to play homage to our lovely Queen, Queen Tinkerbelle" Brandon explained as a large float drove past. It had a scene of a pond with grass and four large mushrooms; and on top of the mushrooms there were golden balconies. On the balconies there were four actors dressed like Tinkerbelle and her famous friends; Tinkerbelle was on the largest red and white mushroom. On the other three there were actors to resemble Silvermist, Rosetta and Iridessa; next to the pond there three other actors littered around resembling Fawn, Terence and Vidia. As the float rode past us all the actors waved happily to the crowd; after the float drove past us a large fairy balloon that resembled Tinkerbelle floated past with four men underneath it dragging it past on ropes.

"Also as a reminder to you all our Queen isn't the only fairy in our royal party today-" Brandon started and I felt my stomach flutter.

"No not at all" he added.

"Most of you know that Jane Godmother is in attendance today" Brandon stated and the cameras flew up to Jane and she started to nervously wave at everyone.

"But also our King's consort, and recently titled Dame Mal Faery is also a fairy" he advised the crowd and I watched as the camera flew to me so I nervously smiled and waved at the crowd for a few seconds.

"Why did they have to mention that?" I muttered as the cameras returned back to the parade.

"I don't know" Ben muttered back.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he squeezed my hand.

"Yeah I'm fine" I advised.

"It just made things awkward" I added.

"Try not to worry about it" Ben suggested. I nodded back at him and looked down at the parade to see another float approach us.

"Right now we have the famous lost boys!" Brandon explained. On this float it was a scene which shows King Peter's famous tree which was a replicate of King Peter's and the Lost Boy's old home before the kingdom was unified. The tree rotated as the float drove down the road so you could see inside the tree and there were Lost Boy's; eagerly waving at the crowd.

"Following on from our not so lost boys now we have our mermaid segment of the parade with sea creatures and critters" Brandon continued to explain as people dressed as sea creatures started to walk past us as the Lost Boy float disappeared from our view. People dressed like seahorses, dolphins and starfishes walked past us proudly before the mermaid float started to roll into our view. On this scene there was a lagoon with four rocks on them and on the rocks were four actors dressed as mermaids; one was dressed in blue, one in red, one in purple and finally one in green. Again they all waved to the crowd who continued to roar, clap and cheer at the scene in front of us. Following the float was a large mermaid balloon, it had a dark green tail, blue bikini top and bright red hair; again it was pulled along the street by four men.

"Here we go folks! Hold onto your hats! And scalps!" Brandon shouted which made the crowd laugh as the mermaid balloon was dragged out of our sight.

"Here come the Indians!" he roared and the crowd erupted into a loud cheer. I then watched as a group of ten people (five men and five women) ran onto to the street and started to wave axes above their heads.

Then we heard a loud tribal drumming sequence as the Indian float drifted past us; it was a scene of their camp. There were six brightly colours tepees with eight other actors dancing and waving on the float. There was an Indian sitting in front of the middle tepee sending smoke signals into the air above us. I smiled as I watched the Indian float go by; I loved the fact that I was actually seeing the parade this year. Me and Ben always intended to see it but we hadn't been able to up until this point. Royal commitments or summer camp always tended to get in the way; but I now knew that this was mine and Ben's life now. And I wouldn't have it any other way; I loved Ben and the life that he had introduced me to.

"Here they come everyone!" Brandon stated which broke me out of my train of thought.

 **"PIRATES!"** he shouted and the crowd started to boo as actors dressed as pirates with parrots on their shoulders started to walk down the street. They were all dancing around and waving their fists at the crowd; I watched as the crowd continued to boo and hiss and I couldn't help but purse my lips together.

"Hmmm" I purred.

"What?" Ben asked as he looked at me.

"I never really thought about how this will look to the Isle" I muttered as I looked at Ben.

"Especially the pirates" I added.

"Oh" Ben replied and I noticed out the corner of my eye that King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle were now muttering to each other. I looked over to Evie, Jay and Carlos and they all threw me a nervous look before we then watched as a large pirate ship float then wheeled into our view. The woodwork was dark blue with gold paint around the square windows that were around the cannons. There were two large white sails blowing in the wind and at the top of the rigging and mast there was a large black flag with skull and cross bones on it. On the ship itself was a pirate crew of around twelve people; they were all dressed in pirate attire; however in front of the wheel of the ship there was the captain.

He was dressed in a long dark red jacket with gold buttons and cuffs; and there were gold embellishments on the pockets. On his head there was a black pirate hat with a skull and crossbones on the front; underneath his jacket he was wearing a white shirt with his top button undone with a red waistcoat. He was also wearing black trousers and boots.

The pirate crew were dancing around before they broke out in sword fighting; the crowd started to cheer in reaction to this. They went on to sword fight all the way down the street before they drove out of our sight.

"Now here it is!" Brandon shouted.

"The one you have all been waiting for-" he started as the pirate ship wheeled past us.

 **"SKULL ROCK!"** Brandon roared and the crowd cheered again. The last float and the jewel of the crown of Pan Parade then drove into view. A float that looked exactly like Skull Rock however there was an obvious change. There was two actor's sword fighting in front of Skull Rock; and they were dressed as King Peter and James Hook. They continued to sword fight for a couple of minutes before the King Peter lookalike knocked the James Hook lookalike to the floor. The King Peter lookalike then opened a large treasure chest in front of him and he pulled out chocolate gold coins out and he started to throw them to the crowd on both sides of the float.

As I watched the James Hook lookalike jump back out and he started to sword fight with the King Peter lookalike again; I noted that the longer I am on this tour the longer I notice how much of a stigma the Isle, the villains and the VK's have. Even thought that I was enjoying myself I couldn't get rid of the unsettling feeling in my stomach that all this business was causing.

* * *

The rest of the day went like a blur; the next thing I knew I was sitting in my chair next to Ben having our meal at our final Ball in Hook's lodge. It has been decided that this would be our final ball for both Hook's Bay and Neverland as when we were in Neverland we were exploring the Island. I had just finished my meal; which compiled of potato cakes with smoked salmon for starter. For our main meal we had chicken & tarragon plate pie with vegetables and potatoes and for desert we had mint ice cream with chocolate sauce.

"Hello everyone" Ben said as he stood up to give his closing speech. The whole room went silent and everyone turned around to look over at Ben; I smiled as I looked at Ben and I couldn't be more proud of him if I tried. The kingdom was very lucky to have him as a King; he saw things very differently to most people and I knew that this would be his legacy. He would ensure that during his reign he would do everything to solidify him as a successful King and I felt lucky to be by his side as he did this.

"I am going to keep this short and brief so I'm not going to keep you from your celebrations too long this evening" he started.

"As everyone knows I have always wanted to travel around my kingdom; to meet each and every one of you and to learn about the places that you live in" he continued.

"I want to thank each and everyone of you from the bottom of my heart for your involvement in these proceedings. Auradon is truly a beautiful place and this resonates through the people who live here; we will make Auradon great. We will do this all together" he explained fondly as he looked around the room of the Hook's Bay and Neverland officials and sidekicks.

"I also want to thank our gracious hosts" he said as he looked over to King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle and they both smiled at Ben.

"For allowing my family into your home; thank you for taking the time to give us a warm welcome and for showing us how proud you are of your constituency" Ben added as he grinned at our hosts.

"That is all I have to say; I will now pass you over to King Peter" he finished as he gestured towards King Peter.

"King Peter" Ben announced as he sat down and the room erupted into applause. Ben slid his hand into mine and we both smiled at each other; I squeezed his hand and my smile got bigger when I felt him squeeze my hand back as King Peter stood up.

"Thank you Your Majesty" we heard King Peter say after the room fell silent.

"I just want to say a few words; I promise not to take too long" he started.

"I want to say thank you to his Majesty and his royal party for giving us the time to show them not just what Hook's Bay has to offer but Neverland and Skull Rock also" he explained as he looked at us all and I watched as everyone in the royal party smiled at King Peter.

"I also want to thank the residents of Hook's Bay and Neverland for all their hard work to help make sure that his Majesty's visit has ran smoothly" he added fondly.

"Before I allow you all to go back to your evening and your usual TV programming" he continued before he smiled at the camera that was in front of him.

"I would also like to say something else; but I do promise not to keep you very long" he advised and I watched as he took a deep breath to steady himself.

"When I became a leader in Auradon I was very proud of my position; as I felt as if I could make a difference to this great kingdom. However-" he stopped and he looks down at some papers that were in front of him before he looked back up at the crowd and cameras.

"It has been made known to me, not maliciously I might add-" he stated and I felt myself freeze. Why did I not like the sound of this?

"That maybe my way of thinking is in the past; I want to be a forward thinking leader. I want to make a difference. Not just to the present but to the future as well" he continued.

"That is why I want the kingdom to know that I fully support the newly elected representatives of the Isle of the Lost" he proclaimed proudly and my eyes widened. Worry started to gush into my stomach; this wasn't my intention. By the looks of it King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle have taken everything I have said about the Isle to heart; I didn't expect this to happen! Yes I believe the council should be more educated on the Isle but I started to feel bad that I had made King Peter feel this way.

"I believe that we have been set in our ways; and it has been made aware to me that this is not how we all should be thinking. So I would like to publicly apologise to the members of the Isle of the Lost; especially you James and your family. I know you all will probably be watching" King Peter said sincerely before he paused and looked directly at the camera in front of him.

"I know we have history but I want to apologise for the way you live; I guess that as you are as someone put it 'under a dome and out of sight' it seemed to answer all of our questions. However we forgot how this would make you all feel over there" he went on to say.

"And for this I am eternally sorry" he apologised.

"I look forward to work with your representatives to make the Isle a better place, thank you for your time" he finished as he sat down and the room broke out into applause again.

"Mal are you ok?" I heard Ben ask as I watched King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle smile at each other.

"Erm" I muttered nervously as I looked at Ben.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"What do you mean?" he questioned as he brought his face closer to mine so we could talk a little bit more privately.

"It would appear that King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle have taken my words to heart; that really wasn't my intention-" I started to explain.

"He started questioning me about the Isle on our first ball here and it is in my second nature to defend it. I made a comment about us all being under a dome so we are out of sight and out of mind and King Peter seemed to dwell on this" I stated as I started to panic in case I had just ruined mine and Ben's relationship with King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle.

"Then you saw what happened when we were speaking to them" I stressed.

"Mal stop worrying" Ben said reassuringly as he squeezed my hand.

"I can't help it" I urged.

"I want to make friends with the elders not get their backs up" I sighed sadly.

"You haven't got their backs up" Ben advised sternly.

"You are making them see things differently; is that really a bad thing?" he asked. I looked over to King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle and I noticed that they were both looking fondly at me and Ben; I couldn't lie and say that this reassured me. Because it did; in fact it looked like I was worrying about nothing.

"No" I said as I looked back at Ben.

"No I don't think so" I added.

"Because you have made me see the world differently" I smiled at him.

"See" he said smugly.

"Don't worry that you are making people see things from your point of view Mal. Never be scared of speaking your mind; if you feel passionate about something. Then make your voice heard" he said sincerely with my favourite cute smile.

"I'll remind you of that in our next argument" I teased.

"I bet you will" he chuckled before he dropped my hand and he pulled me into a hug. I smiled over his shoulder and I pushed away the feeling of unease; I had nothing to worry about - Ben was right. I shouldn't be scared about speaking my mind; and I was going to try and get better at this for my own sake if not everyone else's. But I knew that I would manage it; because I would have Ben by my side - always.

* * *

After a night of eating, dancing, drinking and laughing we were then all lead onto the balcony in Hook's Lodge. Underneath us was all of the other guests as the royal party huddled together. I shivered slightly and I watched as Ben grinned at me and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you want my jacket?" he offered.

"No I should be fine thank you" I replied as I smiled up at him as I crossed my arms over my stomach.

"I don't think we will be out of here for very long" I added as I smoothed out my dark green, sequinned ballroom dress which was held up with a diagonal piece of material over my chest.

"Probably not no" he agreed as he wrapped his left arm around me before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you Ben" I said lovingly as Ben pulled me tightly to him.

"I love you too Princess" he replied and me and Ben stared lovingly at each other for a few seconds. However our eyes flew from each other's when we heard a thud then a wush; we turned our heads just in time to hear a loud bang before large green and gold fireworks lit up the sky. I felt Ben release my waist and he stood behind me and he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled my head against his and I felt him pull his jacket around us both so we could share our heat. I smiled at Ben; I was so proud of him and there was nowhere else I wanted to be but by his side sharing this moment with him.

* * *

 **I just wanted to say thank you again for being so patient with me; I know I have kept you waiting a while; but as you can see I am trying to get my story count down. Also on top of this I have other stuff going on; I'm not going to bore you with the details but I am trying to get chapters to you as soon as I can. I know I keep you waiting but I like to hope that it is worth it; anyway enough of the excuses. I'll see you in Neverland! (Which I have already started writing) RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


	33. UPDATE

**Hey guys,**

 **I know you are all probably upset at the fact that this isn't the next few chapters of our tour but please bear with me.**

 **I need to advise you guys of something; I am not going to give you any excuses. But I am going to announce something.**

 **I have been very slowly been working on the Neverland part of our tour; I just want it to be perfect for you. So, with this in mind I have decided something.**

 **I am going to post the first seven chapters of Neverland on May 1st. The reason for this date is because it is going to give me the time to be able to proof read it before posting it. I know that this feels like a life time away, but I also have a full-time night shift job to juggle with as well.**

 **I also need you to understand why I am doing this; I have been sitting on these chapters for a little while now. Sorry to break that to you guys. My intention from the start of this tour was to only post constituencies together; however, what I didn't anticipate is how it feels to sit on chapters while you are stuck in writer's block. And that is the truth of the matter; the last part of Neverland is kicking my ass. I am getting through my writers block now but the last remaining chapters are nowhere near ready for your eyes.**

 **So, I have decided to give you the first half - I would rather give you them then make you wait any longer. As even though I am primarily doing this for myself. I am also doing this for you guys who love this main series so much.**

 **I hope you understand where I am going with this.**

 **I don't think there is anything else to say apart from keep your eyes peeled on May 1st.**

 **Much love,**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


	34. Neverland

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient with me. I am trying to get through these chapters as quick as I can; if I am being honest with you. I am in between proof reading Hook's Bay and writing this chapter. I'm trying to get first drafts done so it will be easier for me to get these chapters to you in the future. Fingers crossed it works! How are you finding the tour so far? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 ** _19/07/2018_**

The next morning Ben led me downstairs to breakfast, both of us very excited and eager to see what today was going to bring. Today was the day that we were going to go to Neverland; and we both couldn't wait to explore that magical Isle.

As we entered the dining room I then noticed that everyone else was already seated; and when they saw that me and Ben were there they all smiled warmly at us.

"Good morning" me and Ben said together as we made our way to our seats.

"Good morning" everyone chorused as Ben dropped my hand; and he pulled my chair out for me.

"Thank you" I said as I sat down; and he pushed my chair in for me before he quickly dropped into the seat on my right.

"How is everyone this morning?" Ben asked with his warm trademark smile.

"Good" everyone said together; and I watched as Ben laughed at this response.

"What is the plan for the day?" Ben asked as he looked over to King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle.

"Well after breakfast we need to collect the last remaining things together; as we leave for the port at ten" King Peter advised as the kitchen doors opened; and his staff started to walk through the doors carrying our full English breakfasts.

"Ok" Ben nodded.

"How are we getting to Neverland?" Carlos asked as mine and Ben's food was placed in front of us.

"Thank you" I said to the server; and I watched as she grinned at me.

"You're very welcome Dame Mal" she answered as she curtsied before she quickly stood up straight and walked away from me.

"Well you see Sir Carlos-" King Peter started as I picked up my knife and folk.

"In the old days we used to fly there; with fairy dust and a happy thought" King Peter said happily.

"Any happy little thought?" Queen Tinkerbelle sang and King Peter looked at his wife and they both shared a loving look for a few seconds.

"Anyway-" he started again as he tore his eyes from Queen Tinkerbelle; and he looked back over to Carlos as I started to eat my breakfast.

"Due to the prohibition of magic; apart from the minimal that certain beings are allowed" King Peter went on to say; and Queen Tinkerbelle threw me and Jane a look which made us both smile at her.

"It has been made possible for us to travel to Neverland by boat" King Peter finished.

"Indeed" Queen Tinkerbelle agreed with a large smile as one of the serves placed a glass of fresh orange juice in front of me as another placed down a cup of tea next to it.

"It should take around eight hours to get there" she advised us all.

"Which means we should get there around six this evening; where we will meet our first guests" she concluded.

"Who?" Jane asked eagerly.

"The Lost Boys" King Peter said with a large grin.

"They are very eager to show you where they live now and the Hangman's Tree" King Peter advised warmly.

"That used to be where we used to live in the good old days" Queen Tinkerbelle added.

"Cool!" we all exclaimed. Of course we knew already this; but being allowed to go and see the Hangman's Tree was another thing. I felt so honoured to be able to see part of King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle's history; they didn't need to show us their old home but it meant a great deal that they were doing this.

"Yes" King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle grinned.

"We will then move onto Chieftain Tiger Lilly and her tribe" Queen Tinkerbelle then explained.

"They have stressed that they will take no for an answer; they would like you to stay within their tribal dwellings this evening" she added.

"We would be honoured" Ben said happily; and I watched as the rest of our royal party nodded at this.

"Me too" I added with a large smile.

"I love Neverland" King Peter said proudly.

"And I can't wait to show you what we have in store" he added; and I noticed that a glint had entered his eyes. I smiled over at him; I loved how playful King Peter was and how proud he was over the three constituencies that he looked after. I knew that what he and his dignitaries had arranged for us and I couldn't wait to see what they had planned.

* * *

After breakfast we all went back to our rooms to finish packing everything together; to be fair there wasn't much left out as I had only unpacked things that I would need for my stay in Hook's Lodge. But as I placed the last remaining things in my back pack I was filled with a sudden wave of excitement. I really couldn't wait to explore Neverland; and the fact that King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle were coming with us was even better. They would be able to tell us all the amazing stories of their time in Neverland; yes I might have heard some of them before but actually being in the place of the stories would make them even better!

* * *

We all then brought our bags down into the main lobby; where King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle's staff were packing our things into different vans. Certain vans were going to come to the port with us; however the other vans would be going to be taken to the Auradon Rose. Which was already in Neverland waiting for our departure from Neverland in a few day's time. Part of me was sad that my time with King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle was nearly over; but I knew that this is how it had to be. We had other constituencies to visit; and yes I was going to make a lot of new friends along the way which would make my life as Ben's consort a lot easier.

We all then grouped together in the royal limousines again; me again travelling with the royals and my family following behind. I felt a bit bad that I was getting used to them travelling separately to me; I didn't want this but this is how it had to be. I knew that they understood this but it didn't really help the unsettling feeling in my stomach.

The ride to Hook Bay's port was a short one; and I soon found myself stood on the pier on a slightly risen stage stood next to Ben. Ben gave his final speech for Hook's Bay and he even included Neverland in it as well. I stood there proudly watching my Beast do what he does best; we were all lucky to have Ben as King; and I fully believed him when he said that he was going to make Auradon better. I think that this what Auradon needed; Adam and Belle had done an amazing job; but I think it was time for Ben to put his mark on his reign over Auradon.

After another commemorative photograph we all then walked onto King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle's ship (The Fairy Wings). It was very similar to The Auradon Rose; however it was a little bit smaller. Also it didn't have as many windows littered along the sides.

As I walked onto the ship Ben then slid his hand into mine; and we all stood around King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle who were looking fondly at us all.

"Now it is free time; so do whatever you would wish" King Peter said happily. We all smiled at each other before we decided to go and get changed into something more comfortable as the boat pulled away; and we started on our journey towards Neverland.

* * *

I was now sitting on one of the light green sun loungers that were on the front of the boat. I had my drawing pad in my hand and I was letting myself draw whatever came to my mind. I found freestyling sometimes helped me clear my mind; yes currently I wasn't worrying about anything in particular but it still helped me to relax.

I knew that I wouldn't be on my own for very long; as just before I went to find somewhere for me to draw Ben advised me that he had an important phone call to attend to. But he promised that he would come and see me after he was finished.

I was completely lost in my sketch of me and Ben; but I slowly came out of my blissful bubble when I heard someone say my name as they walked up to me.

"Yes Evie" I answered not looking up from my sketch.

"Could you do me a favour?" she asked as she stood in front of me. I noted that Evie sounded really nervous so I looked up slowly; and I noticed that Evie was looking at me and fidgeting with a drawing pad in her hands.

"E, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat up and placed my notepad and pencil on my knees.

"Erm-" she started before she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Come on E" I urged.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Nothing has happened" she replied as she shook her head which made her bright blue curls bounce.

"It's just-" she started; and we both fell into silence once more.

"E, come sit down" I advised as I patted the sun lounger next to me. I watched as Evie sat down on the sun lounger and she nervously gripped her sketch book in her hands.

"I can't help you unless you tell me what is wrong" I advised as I watched her bite down on her bottom lip.

"I know" she replied.

"And I'm making it a bigger deal than it already is" she stated.

"Ok?" I said slowly in confusion.

"What is it you need me to help you with?" I prompted.

"I have completed some drawings for Queen Tinkerbelle" she advised quickly.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Someone has been busy" I teased. If I was being honest I didn't expect any different; when Evie was given a project it became like an obsession for her. So I knew that this conversation was coming - I just didn't expect this quick.

"Yes" she smiled meekly.

"Are you not happy with them?" I asked as I started to sense that there was something really bothering her. This was catching me off guard; Evie was normally quite confident about her work. Why did she look so nervous and uncertain?

"Of course I am" she pressed.

"I'm just nervous to show her them" she admitted as she gripped her sketch pad again.

"You want me to come with you, don't you?" I asked with a smile hoping that this would reassure her.

"If you don't mind" she answered.

"Of course I don't mind E" I smiled.

"And you have no reason to be nervous" I stated. This was the truth Evie didn't need to be nervous. She was amazing at her work; and I knew that she had nothing to be worried about. Everyone wanted an exclusive to Evie. I knew that she might start to feel overwhelmed by her popularity after we left college; but I would support her through this.

"You have this" I urged.

"Thanks M" she grinned with her trademark smile.

"You're welcome E" I answered.

"I didn't realise that you were working on them" I said.

"I thought you told Queen Tinkerbelle that you would get in contact with her when we got back to Auradon" I added.

"I did" she confirmed.

"But you know how I get when I have been given a project" she chuckled.

"Yep" I laughed.

"You go into overdrive" I teased.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Well you do" I urged.

"It becomes an obsession" I stated as I started to remember the many of times when I would wake up in the middle of the night to see Evie still working in our dorm room on one of her dress designs.

"I suppose it is" she agreed.

"But there is nothing wrong with it E; it just shows how passionate you are about your work" I stated hoping this would reassure her and calm her nerves.

"Yes" she confirmed with a warm smile.

"Should we go and see if Queen Tinkerbelle is free now?" I wondered out loud. If Evie was this worried about Queen Tinkerbelle's reaction to her drawings; then it probably would be better to go and see her as soon as possible. Otherwise Evie was just going to dwell on it making herself ill with worry.

"Erm-" she said nervously.

"Yes" she muttered.

"Yes let's go" I advised; and I swung my legs off the sun lounger and I sat up properly. I then stood up and picked up my drawing pad and pencils and bent over as I slid them into my dark purple over the shoulder satchel. I then stood up straight; and threw the bag over my shoulder. I then smiled and walked up to Evie; and I smiled as I slid my right hand into Evie's left.

"E, you'll be fine" I said reassuringly.

"You've got this" I pressed. I watched as a warm smile spread across Evie's face; and I then led her along the other side of the boat; in search of Queen Tinkerbelle.


	35. Neverland Part Two

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying our trip to Neverland so far. I really enjoyed writing these chapters and I wanted to make sure that they were perfect before posing them. I hope you don't hate me too much for the delay. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

We decided that we would try Queen Tinkerbelle's room first; before we started looking around the boat for her. In all honesty I hoped that she was in her room; Evie was nervous enough as it is; without her having to tell Queen Tinkerbelle her news in front of other people.

"Ready?" I asked as we stood outside of King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle's room.

"Yes" Evie confirmed before she bit down onto her bottom lip.

"Evie you are going to be fine" I stressed.

"Whatever you have designed she is going to love" I added hoping that this would reassure her. I was actually excited to see the drawings myself; I loved everything that Evie designed and I knew that she was wrong to doubt herself.

"I hope so" she replied.

"Well there is only one way to find out" I said and I quickly knocked on the door before Evie could change her mind.

"Come in!" we both her Queen Tinkerbelle call and I felt Evie's hand freeze around mine in panic. I smiled at her and I quickly opened the door to see Queen Tinkerbelle talking to Belle.

I smiled as I stepped into the room and I grinned at what I saw; the rooms on this boat were exactly the same to the ones in Pan Palace and Hook's Lodge. The walls were gold with a dark green border; the room we walked in was King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle's living room. I could see two doors at either side of the room which told me that their bedroom and bathroom were next door.

"Oh hello Dame Mal" Queen Tinkerbelle said happily as I took a step to the side and Evie followed me into the room.

"Dame Evie" Queen Tinkerbelle said happily.

"Hello" we chorused.

"Hello Queen Belle" we said together as we both dropped into a curtsy to the two elder Queen's.

"Hello" Belle replied with a warm smile as we stood up straight.

"How can I help?" Queen Tinkerbelle smiled.

"Evie asked me to come with her to see you" I advised and I watched as Evie took a nervous step forward.

"Ok" Belle said as I closed the door behind us.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as I stood next to Evie. I then saw Evie looked at me and she gave me a nervous look and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I have the designs you asked for" she advised as she quickly looked over to Queen Tinkerbelle.

"What?" she asked slowly in shock.

"But I thought you said I would need to wait" she added as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Yes" Evie confirmed.

"I did" she added.

"However I had a few ideas and I went with them; I would like to show you them if you don't mind?" she suggested.

"No" Queen Tinkerbelle said.

"No I don't mind at all" she added as a large smile spread across her face.

"How did you finish them so quick?" she asked eagerly.

"When I have a project I have been told I can become obsessed" Evie advised.

"Tell me about it" I muttered.

"Hey!" Evie exclaimed as she looked at me.

"You know I am only teasing you" I smirked.

"Yes" she winked.

"Well come and sit down" Queen Tinkerbelle said as she directed us to the two large dark green leather couches with a dark brown coffee table in between them.

"I'm going to enjoy looking at these" Belle said as she and Queen Tinkerbelle sat on the couch opposite to us as me and Evie also sat down.

"Thank you Queen Belle" Evie said bashfully as she opened up her sketch book.

"I know that you asked for a dress; but I have also made you another option" Evie informed us all.

"Ok" Queen Tinkerbelle nodded.

"How did you manage all of this?" she asked with a warm smile.

"I was hit with inspiration" Evie answered as she flicked to the first design and she pushed her sketch into the centre of the coffee table so everyone could see it.

"As you can see that this is a ballroom dress-" Evie started as she pointed at the dress. I couldn't help but grin at the dress; it looked beautiful but I knew that the drawing didn't do the dress justice. It would look even more beautiful in person and I couldn't wait to see Queen Tinkerbelle wear it.

"I have kept it light green keeping in with your colours" Evie smiled as she looked up at Queen Tinkerbelle.

"The bodice would be a corset in mint colouring; as you can see from this side drawing" Evie continued as she looked back down at her drawing and pointed at the corset.

"Yes" Queen Tinkerbelle answered.

"The bodice is where we would get the detail" Evie replied.

"I would put gold studs all over keeping in with the Isle theme; I would also put on some gold zips" she finished and I watched as she looked up slowly at Queen Tinkerbelle.

"Looks lovely" Belle smiled.

"What's that on the front?" Queen Tinkerbelle stated as she pointed to the front of the drawing.

"Well I was thinking that just under the left collar bone we would put an embellishment in the shape of a fairy; which would fasten a gold sash diagonally and finish at the right hip" Evie explained fondly as she stroked her finger along the page.

"Right" Queen Tinkerbelle muttered.

"And your other idea?" she enquired as she looked up at Evie. We all then watched as Evie turned the page to reveal her second creation.

"This is just an idea that I had" she advised and we all looked at the sketch. It definitely wasn't a dress; it looked more like a smart jumpsuit that matched Queen Tinkerbelle's colours.

"Yes it isn't what you asked for" Evie stressed as she watched as Queen Tinkerbelle pulled one brow up in confusion at her design.

"But I thought I would take your opinion on it" she finished.

"Ok" Queen Tinkerbelle muttered. I let my eyes fall onto Belle and I noticed that her usual warm smile was spread across her face. One thing I loved about Belle was that she treated me, Evie, Jay and Carlos like family and she supported us all wholeheartedly. I will admit when we all first came to Auradon it was weird; as we weren't used to such treatment. But now; we were all thankful for hers and Adam's support over the last three years.

"This is a smart jump suit; it would be in dark green velvet. The legs would flare out to give that elegant look; on the chest would be again littered with gold studs and zips" Evie explained as she swept her right index finger along the page.

"On the back-" Evie directed to the second sketch on the page which shows the back of the jump suit.

"As you can see it would cross across the top of your back as so" she continued.

"I see" Queen Tinkerbelle noted and the room fell into silence.

"On the shoulders I would add a little flare; like this" she directed as she pointed to the pointed and rounded shoulders on the jumpsuit.

"So the shoulders look a little bit more fairy wing like" she finished happily.

"What do you think Queen Tinkerbelle?" Evie nervously asked as she looked over to the blonde Queen.

"If you don't like anything I can change it" she quickly squeaked so I threw her a warm and reassuring smile. Both designs that she had made were perfect; and I knew that Queen Tinkerbelle would like them. I just wished that Queen Tinkerbelle would put Evie out of her misery.

"Hmm" Queen Tinkerbelle hummed.

"Right" she muttered to herself.

"It would appear I have found a problem Dame Evie" she added as she looked up at Evie and Evie's face dropped.

"Which is?" she gulped.

"Is it too Isle like?" she exclaimed.

"I can pull back the studs and zips?" she offered.

"No" Queen Tinkerbelle quickly answered.

"No don't do that" she pressed as she shook her head.

"The problem I have is that I like both of them" she advised as a warm smile spread across her face.

"Really?" Evie asked slowly in disbelief.

"Yes" Queen Tinkerbelle confirmed.

"If you wouldn't mind Dame Evie-" she started before she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Would you make both of them for me?" she asked.

"What?" Evie asked in shock.

"You want both the dress and jump suit?" she questioned further.

"Yes" Queen Tinkerbelle confirmed with her trademark smile.

"Is that a problem?" she questioned as her face dropped.

"No" Evie quickly replied.

"Not at all" she smiled meekly.

"I didn't expect you to want both of them" she admitted bashfully.

"Well I do" Queen Tinkerbelle said happily as she looked down at the drawing of her Isle themed jump suit.

"I can see me wearing the ballroom dress to many a formal function" she informed us all.

"And I'm thinking that I could wear the jump suit to next year's ladies day" she added as he looked happily to Belle.

"Oh yes!" Belle exclaimed.

"That would look lovely" she added happily.

"It would" I agreed.

"It would appear we may have to talk when we get back Dame Evie" Belle said warmly as she looked at Evie.

"Pardon Queen Belle?" Evie answered as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I have an order for you as well" Belle confirmed.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief again.

"Yes E" I said as I reached over and slid her left hand into my right.

"I've always told you that you will make a name for yourself; you haven't even left college two minutes and you have quite the clientele" I teased.

"I never expected it though" Evie said nervously.

"I don't know why" Queen Tinkerbelle said and I watched as Evie looked at the Fairy Queen.

"You are a remarkable dressmaker; and I am honoured that you would make me these two outfits" Queen Tinkerbelle said humbly.

"No the honour is all mine Queen Tinkerbelle" Evie said happily and I watched as both Evie and Queen Tinkerbelle smiled at each other.

"As this jumpsuit is going to be intended for ladies day what fascinator would you advise?" Queen Tinkerbelle enquired.

"Erm-" Evie started.

"Well you see" she muttered.

"I could actually make you one to match the suit" she advised.

"Really?" Queen Tinkerbelle asked incredulously.

"Yes" Evie confirmed and I saw a look form in her eye which told me that she was already designing it in her head.

"Well that is settled" Queen Tinkerbelle said as she clapped her hands together eagerly.

"What is the plan?" she asked.

"Well now that you like the designs I will need to take measurements" Evie explained.

"So I would suggest a meeting when we return back to Auradon Castle" she suggested.

"Perfect" Queen Tinkerbelle answered.

"I look forward to our meeting" she added.

"Will you be there Queen Belle?" she continued as she threw a look at Belle.

"Dame Mal?" she asked as she looked at me.

"Try and keep us away" Belle chuckled as I nodded. We all then giggled at each other before we continued our conversation about the clothes that Evie had designed in the past. Evie remained modest throughout the conversation; but she had no reason to be. But I understood why she acted the way she was; as the life that we were both currently living wasn't something that was initially planned for us by our parents. However I knew that we would get through anything; as we would have each other; our family and friends.

* * *

After a very long conversation we then noticed that we were all late for lunch; so me, Evie, Queen Tinkerbelle and Belle all left Queen Tinkerbelle's quarters and started to head for the dining room on the boat. However to do this we had to walk past my room and I couldn't help but smile when I saw my perfect Beast stood there, obviously looking for me.

"Hello your Majesty" I smiled which caused him to turn his head and look at us all. I felt my stomach flutter as I watched his eyes light up when they landed on me and a large grin spread across his face.

"Hello ladies" he said happily as we stood in front of him.

"I was just looking for you" he advised as I stepped up to him and I slid my left hand into his right.

"I guessed" I chuckled.

"Sorry we took so long" I advised.

"It's ok" he smiled as we all started to turn and walk to lunch together.

"What were you doing?" Ben asked us all.

"Evie was showing Queen Tinkerbelle her designs" Belle replied for us all.

"I see" Ben noted and he squeezed my hand in his.

"They are perfect your Majesty" Queen Tinkerbelle advised causing Evie's cheeks start to flush red.

"They always are" Ben replied as he looked fondly at Evie.

"I believe that lunch is ready; everyone is already seated" Ben advised as he stepped in front of the door for the dining room and he held it open for us all. We all walked into the room; with me and Ben going in last; and I smiled at the fact that this room looked exactly like the dining room in Pan Palace.

"We thought you got lost" I heard a voice say as Ben lead me to mine and his seats.

"Ha ha Jay!" I stated sarcastically.

"We were just having a business meeting" I advised him as I sat into my seat and Ben pushed it forward for me.

"I see" he noted just as the staff started to walk into the room with our food so we could enjoy a lovely family meal together.

* * *

After lunch it was decided that we would all break off into our own little groups and have some free time. So me and Ben went off on our own so we went to sit on the front of the boat away from everyone else; so we could talk privately.

"How are you finding things?" I asked as I looked up at him after we cuddled into each other on the wooden deck.

"What do you mean?" Ben enquired as he looked down at me.

"Well is it everything that you imagined it would be? You know after all the months of planning" I explained.

"It is everything and more" Ben smiled as he tightened his arms around me.

"I know that we had a rocky start in South Riding-" he continued.

"But I don't envisage any further problems" he finished as he snuggled his face into my hair.

"I see" I noted.

"What about you?" he asked as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"Well if I am being honest I knew what to kind of expect but it still feels different at the same time" I admitted as I rested my head against his chest.

"I know what you mean" I heard him say as I snuggled into his chest.

"Is everything ok?" he asked before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Perfect" I replied.

"Because I have my perfect and handsome Beast by my side" I said happily as I looked up at him and I smiled. I knew that I would be able to deal with anything that was thrown at me as long as I had Ben with me; and this was my life now. Me and Ben together; and nothing or no one was going to change this.

"Hmmm" I heard Ben purr.

"And I have my beautiful and perfect Dragon" he added lovingly before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"Do you know the date when we get our results?" I breathed after we broke apart.

"Hmm I think it's midway through August" Ben advised as he started to slowly run his fingers through my hair.

"I don't have the date yet; but don't worry as soon as they are released I have will have everyone's sent to us" he explained with a warm smile.

"Thank you" I smiled back.

"I just want to have proved myself" I muttered as I looked down. If was being honest I had mixed feelings on my exam results; of course I wanted them. I wanted to see how I had done; but there was a part of me that didn't in case I hadn't done as well as I wanted to.

"Mal you don't need to do that" Ben advised as he pursed his lips together. I knew what he was about to say; he was going to reassure me on the fact that I don't need to prove myself. Yes I knew this; but I still wanted to make something of myself; I wanted my own merits as well.

"Ben we are not going through this again" I whined.

"I need to prove that I am not just going to live my life being idle; I want to be able to say yes I am with you" I smiled warmly at Ben.

"But I have my own merits" I added.

"I know" Ben answered.

"I just-" he started but quickly stopped himself.

"What?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion at him.

"Never mind" he dismissed.

"No go on" I pressed; why would he not tell me what was on his mind? Surely he could see that this was going to cause me to worry.

"It doesn't matter" he stressed.

"It does Ben" I pressed.

"Please tell me?" I begged.

"You'll know I'll worry" I pouted and Ben quickly pressed a brief kiss against my lips. Me and Ben then watched each other for a few seconds before Ben nodded at me.

"Well-" he started.

"You have this thing of wanting to prove yourself" he said.

"That would be correct" I agreed.

"I don't think you need to" he advised and I nodded at him. I knew that Ben thought this; and yes I was trying to get better at this. I just guess that this would always be something that I would feel due to having this feeling drilled into me for the first sixteen years of my life.

"I understand why you feel that way please don't think I don't. I just wish you could see yourself through my eyes. Then you would see that you don't have anything to worry about" he explained.

"Ben you are very biased when it comes to me" I said. This was the truth; when it came to me Ben would always be biased and think that I am perfect. I know that I am far from perfect; and yes there are still some parts of my history that Ben didn't know. But no matter what Ben found out about me he always thought I was perfect.

"Maybe" he agreed as he pursed his lips together.

"But I also know my other half" he said which made me smile.

"You are perfect" Ben said as he pulled me into a hug.

"And I will always tell you this" he promised me.

"I know you want good grades, we all do" he said over my shoulder as I started to stroke the top of his back.

"I just want you to have them for your sake and no one else's. You shouldn't care how your grades reflect you to other people" he explained and I pulled away and looked up at him.

"But surely I should" I stressed.

"It won't look good if your consort fails every one of her classes" I said as I raised the concern that was on my mind. I didn't want to look bad to other people; yes I shouldn't care what other people think. But I knew that if I didn't get good grades it could look bad for both me and Ben. The last thing I wanted was to ruin mine or Ben's reputation; mainly Ben's.

"Mal please" Ben whined.

"You won't have failed" he stated.

"I know that everything we do is watched and judged" he said as he took both of my hands in his and he gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I just think that we both need to work on doing what is best for the both of us and no one else" he said as he stared into my eyes; and I couldn't help but smile at this. Ben was right; we shouldn't care about what other people thought. It was what we thought that mattered the most.

"I agree" I answered.

"I think I know where you are going with this" I smiled.

"Good" he smiled back.

"I didn't upset you, did I?" he asked and I watched as worry hit his eyes.

"No" I confirmed; the last thing I wanted was Ben to think that I was upset with him.

"What made you think that you upset me?" I questioned.

"Well I said you have a thing for proving yourself" he answered nervously.

"Well you weren't lying" I shrugged.

"I do" I added.

"But that doesn't mean I am upset with you" I finished hoping that this would reassure him.

"Good" he smiled which made me smile at him.

"Ben" I said after a few moments of us sitting in silence.

"Aha" he replied happily.

"Can we cuddle?" I asked cheekily which made Ben chuckle.

"Of course baby" he said lovingly. Ben then got up on his knees and he sat behind me and he slid his legs next to mine as his arms claimed my waist. I wrapped my arms on top of his and I smiled as I felt him rest his chin against my right shoulder.

Me and Ben sat in near enough silence for the next half an hour, just watching the world go by. I love the fact that me and Ben could just sit like this and everything would be perfect. As I watched as the slow moving, fluffy and pale clouds moved across the light blue sky a thought came to me. Ben was right; we both needed to do was what best for the both of us; no matter what anyone else thought.


	36. Neverland Part Three

**Hey guys, I hope you like where I am going with this tour. There are so many twists and turns I can't wait to share with you; as you can tell the number of chapters for each constituency is going to change as we go through Auradon together. Anyway let's jump straight back into Neverland! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After me and Ben sat for another hour cuddling and aimlessly talking about anything that came to our minds we then went and got changed. We had been told by King Peter that it wouldn't be very long before we were arriving in Neverland and we all wanted to be ready for our arrival.

I changed into a smart, dark purple skirt with light purple blouse and a pair of dark purple heels. I also tied my hair into a bun and slid a silver dragon slide into the right hand side of the bun.

I smiled when I heard a knock on the door; and I turned around and looked in the floor length mirror.

"Come in!" I called and I watched as the door opened and Evie appeared.

"Hi" she said cheerily as she closed the door behind her.

"Hi" I said as I turned around and looked at her and noticed that she had changed into a light blue dress with red roses on the front.

"E, can I have your advice?" I asked her as I watched her sit down on my bed.

"Always" she smiled.

"Ok" I smiled.

"Do you think this looks ok?" I asked as I held my arms open to her.

"Or do you think I should put the waist coat on as well?" I asked as I nodded to the dark purple satin waistcoat that was hanging on the outside of my wardrobe.

"Hmm" Evie said as she looked from me to the waistcoat and back to me again.

"I think you should wear the waistcoat-" she started to explain.

"You are going to meet council members in the town hall; it looks more formal" she advised.

"Perfect" I said and I quickly walked up to my waistcoat and took it from its coat hanger. I then shrugged into it and quickly fastened the waistcoat; before I heard another knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called again and I grinned when I saw the door open and Ben appeared in the doorway.

"Hello" he said happily as his eyes landed on me.

"Hello" me and Evie said together; which made Ben chuckle.

"Mal" he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes Ben?" I smiled.

"We match" he laughed as he opened his arms to me and I looked down at his navy trousers, waistcoat and tie with light blue shirt and black shoes ensemble.

"It would appear so" I teased.

"Do you also want to borrow one of my hair slides as well" I laughed.

"Just so we match a little bit more?" I added.

"Hmph!" Ben puffed causing me and Evie to giggle.

"I'm only teasing Beastie" I advised as I walked up to him and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I know; I'll let you off this once" he teased.

"Behave!" I exclaimed causing Evie to giggle.

"You always let me off" I laughed.

"I see" Ben joked.

"It would appear that I need to change things up a little bit" he said smugly.

"No!" I exclaimed as I tightened my arms around him.

"Hmm" he purred.

"I'll think about it" he teased as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Whatever Ben" I chuckled.

"See what I have to put up with Evie?" Ben laughed as he looked over to her.

"Yeah" she grinned.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I pretended to look hurt.

"Don't start ganging up on me you too" I added.

"Hmm" Evie teased before she giggled at me.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"Come here" Ben said and he pulled me tightly against him. I watched as Evie smiled at us both and I smiled back; I loved how me and Ben could wind each other up and it wouldn't mean anything. However I knew that this conversation would come up later when me and Ben were on our own; but I couldn't wait. I loved my playful Beast; and I couldn't wait to share a special moment later on with him.

* * *

After me, Ben and Evie had a long conversation about what we thought was going to happen during our time in Neverland; we then moved our conversation onto the outfits that Evie was designing for Queen Tinkerbelle. I loved how Evie was establishing herself the way she was; she deserved every success that came to her and we would all support her as a family.

Ben then led me and Evie to the main deck and we all grouped together again for another photo. The next few minutes afterwards we then all posted for funny photos before a member of staff signalled to King Peter and King Peter span around and grinned.

"We are nearly there guys!" he called as he ran up to the white metal railings.

"And on behalf of myself, Queen Tinkerbelle and all three of our constituencies we can't wait to show you the jewel in our crown" he continued as we all followed him and stood along the railings.

"And we hope that you enjoy yourselves" Queen Tinkerbelle said as she stood next to her husband.

"I am sure we will" Ben said as he wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"There it is folks!" King Peter shouted.

 **"NEVERLAND!"** he roared before he jumped up on to the bottom railing and he made a loud rooster call.

"Peter darling" Queen Tinkerbelle said as she placed her hand on his waist in case he fell overboard.

"You know what I get like when we come home" King Peter pouted as he stepped down from the railing.

"I know baby" she replied fondly.

"I like seeing you happy" she added as she rested her head against his right shoulder. I watched as King Peter then wrapped his arms around her before he pressed a kiss against the top of her head.

I then felt Ben tighten his arms around me and I looked up at him; I watched as he opened his mouth to speak but he stopped when we all heard a loud rooster call in the distance.

King Peter then jumped out of his wife's arms and he did his famous rooster call again; and a large grin spread across his face as another rooster call sounded back.

"There!" King Peter as he grasped the railings eagerly in front of him before he pointed towards the port in the distance.

"Look!" he called and I saw that there was a large crowd waiting for us.

"There they are!" King Peter sang as he started dancing on the spot in excitement. He then jumped up back onto the railings and gave his rooster call again for the third time. I watched as the crowd waved and cheered at us; and I noted that I recognised certain dignitaries from previous meetings which started to soothe me.

I couldn't help but smile when I watched King Peter and his people rooster call back and forth a few more times as we got closer to the port.

"See how he gets when he comes home" I heard Queen Tinkerbelle say happily to Belle.

"There is nothing wrong with showing pride for the place you live" Belle smiled.

"Agreed" Adam grinned as he wrapped his arms around Belle's waist.

"You love going to Beast Castle" Belle smiled as she snuggled into Adam's chest.

"I do" Adam grinned.

"So do I" Belle smiled; I knew that Adam and Belle probably would want some time at Beast Castle after the tour. Every now and again they would go away for some time alone; before me and Ben left college they always made sure that Ben was ok, he had support or that Ben knew to ring them if he needed them.

"Well it is our second home" Adam smiled.

"Well first" he quickly amended.

"Yes" Belle agreed.

"That is where our story happened" she said happily.

"Yes" Adam replied. I then watched as Adam pressed a kiss to the top of Belle's head; before Belle snuggled into her husband's chest. I couldn't help but smile at the pair of them; Ben was so lucky to have the parents that he had. They loved him and supported him unconditionally. I looked up and smiled up at Ben and he grinned down at me before he pulled me into a hug. I snuggled into his chest for a few seconds before I turned my head and watched at the beautiful view of Neverland as we continued to make our way closer and closer to our next part of the tour.

* * *

"Here he is!" a tall, light brown haired man called as he walked quickly down the pier and towards us as we walked down the gangplank.

"Our gallant leader!" he added quickly.

"Nibs!" King Peter called as he ran towards him and he pulled Nibs into a tight embrace.

As we walked up to him I took in Sir Nib's appearance; he was wearing a light brown blazer, with medals on the front. He was wearing a black waistcoat, black tie and white shirt. I knew that Nibs played a big part in the running of Neverland as Nib's is King Peter's deputy and helps runs Neverland when King Peter is in Hook's Bay.

"Peter" Queen Tinkerbelle chuckled as she stepped next to King Peter and Nibs as a tall blonde haired woman wearing a dark brown dress stood next to Sir Nibs.

"Sorry my love" King Peter laughed as he and Sir Nibs broke apart and he turned and grinned at his wife.

"Tink!" Sir Nibs said as he stepped forward and pulled Queen Tinkerbelle into a hug.

"You shouldn't leave it so long" Sir Nibs said happily as he pulled away and smiled at Queen Tinkerbelle as King Peter hugged Sir Nibs's wife.

"I know" Queen Tinkerbelle smiled as King Peter and Sir Nibs's wife broke apart.

"Nadine!" Queen Tinkerbelle said happily as they both jumped into a hug.

"It has been too long" Dame Nadine said over her shoulder.

"I know; but you know how things can get" Queen Tinkerbelle replied.

"Yes" Dame Nadine answered.

"Things have been getting very busy here too" she advised as Queen Tinkerbelle stepped to one side and Ben stepped forward in front of Sir Nibs.

"Your Majesty" Sir Nib said.

"Sir Nibs" Ben answered as he and Sir Nibs bowed to each other.

"I hope you have found everything in Hook's Bay and Skull Rock to your satisfaction" Sir Nibs said as he and Ben stood up straight.

"I have" Ben replied with his famous regal smile.

"Good" Sir Nibs answered.

"Now it is the better part of our constituency's turn" Sir Nibs grinned.

"Hey!" King Peter said as he pretended to look hurt.

"What are you like?" Dame Nadine said as Ben stepped to one side and stepped in front of her.

"Dame Nadine; I take it you are well" Ben said as he bowed to Dame Nadine as she curtsied to him.

"I am thank you, and yourself your grace" Dame Nadine replied sincerely as they stood up straight.

"I am very well; thank you for taking time out of your busy day to see us" Ben answered.

"This is nothing Your Majesty; it is an honour to show you around Neverland. With my very mischievous husband" she answered and I watched as Sir Nibs winked at his wife, causing her to chuckle at him.

"My son and daughter will also meet us later on; they are making sure that everything is ready at the Town Hall" Sir Nibs advised.

"Thank you for arranging everything" Ben answered.

"You're very welcome" Sir Nibs smiled.

"Dame Mal" Sir Nibs said as Ben stepped to one side and stood next to King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle.

"Sir Nibs" I said as I curtsied to him as he bowed to me.

"How are you?" Sir Nibs asked as we stood up straight.

"I trust you are well" he added.

"I am thank you; yourself?" I replied.

"I am very well; all the better for seeing you all" Sir Nibs replied so I chuckled at him.

"I am very eager to see what you have got to show us Sir Nibs" I said happily as I brushed some loose hair behind my right ear.

"Likewise Dame Mal" he said as I took a step to the left and I stood in front of Dame Nadine.

"Dame Nadine" I said as we both curtsied to each other.

"Dame Mal" she replied as we both stood up straight.

"Thank you for the honour of your audience in Neverland" she said warmly.

"Thank you" I answered.

"But I do believe the honour is all mine" I added with a large smile.

"How so?" she asked.

"I have the honour of coming to your home; you all have been gracious hosts. I am very grateful for the hospitality you have all shown myself and my family" I explained and I watched as Dame Nadine smiled at me.

"I see" she noted as she slowly looked me up and down.

"Your Majesty" Dame Nadine said as she looked over to Ben.

"Yes Dame Nadine" Ben answered.

"I see why you and your consort are a good match; you both have a forward way of thinking about things" she advised and I felt a twinge of relief hit me stomach.

"Yes" Ben said as looked at me fondly.

"That's my girl" Ben said and me and Ben both smiled lovingly at each other.

"If I may be as bold Your Majesty-" Dame Nadine started which made me and Ben both look at her.

"Of course" Ben replied.

"Please keep this one by your side" she said and I couldn't help but let a large grin spread across my face. It meant a great deal to me that this had just come from Dame Nadine; and she had just met me. I just had to make sure that she thought this by the time we left.

"You and your kingdom are going to need her" Dame Nadine added.

"That's the plan Dame Nadine" Ben teased as he grinned.

"Thank you" she replied and I took a step next to Ben so we could watch the rest of our party get greeted by Sir Nibs and Dame Nadine.

"Are you ok?" Ben muttered and I looked up at him.

"Of course" I answered back as I took a step closer to him and he wrapped his left arm around my waist.

"Why you ask?" I asked.

"What Dame Nadine has just said" he prompted.

"Oh" I said and I let my eyes widened in shock.

"That" I added.

"Ben she is only telling the truth; me and you belong together and I'm not going anywhere" I said lovingly and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"Good" he answered.

"And I am not going anywhere" he promised.

"Not without you anyway" he said happily as he inched his face closer to mine. I chuckled at him before I stood on my tip toes and pressed a brief but loving kiss against his lips.

* * *

After we were all greeted by Sir Nibs and Dame Nadine we were then all taken into two black limousines. I knew what was coming next; we were now traveling to Neverland City Hall where we were going to meet the rest of King Peter's Lost Boys. I also knew at the end of the trip as well; we were going to meet Wendy, John and Michael Darling. I was really looking forward to meeting them; as King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle classed them as their extended family.

When we walked into the main meeting room I took in the view around me; there was a long table that was pushed slightly to the side. In front of us were the rest of King Peter's Lost Boy's waiting to greet us with their families.

First of all, we met Sir Nibs and Dame Nadine's children, Nathan and Natalie. They both welcomed us warmly after we entered the meeting room; they both had blonde hair and were both dressed smartly. Nathan was wearing a smart black suit with a dark green tie and waist coat with white shirt. Natalie was wearing a light green and smart knee length dress with smart green flats. Her hair was in a high ponytail and over her shoulder she was carrying a dark green small bag.

We then met Sir Tootles, he is a judge in the Neverland Court House; when I was talking to him all I could think about was the story that I heard about him. I had heard in History of Auradon that before Auradon was even a united kingdom, Queen Tinkerbelle told Sir Tootles that King Peter wanted him to kill Wendy Darling. However as I watched King Peter, Queen Tinkerbelle and Sir Tootles together I could see that this was all now in the past.

Sir Tootles had got married to a small, blonde haired woman; and they had three daughters together. They were called Tina, Terri and Tori; they all looked like their mother however they acted very much like their father.

We then moved onto meeting Lord Slightly, who owned a chain of music stores across the whole Auradon Kingdom. He makes his own instruments; mainly flutes from sticks on trees. He offered to show me some time and I accepted as I liked anything to do with my new found hobby – music.

I already knew about his story as well due to History class. He married Samantha Prescott, Duchess of Faraway. This in turn made him a Lord, however no children came from the marriage; and when the Duchess died ten years ago Lord Slightly decided that he didn't want to remarry.

We then met Sir Cubby, his wife Christine, his two sons (Christopher and Caleb) and their daughter Cassandra. They all had bright red hair and they were all dressed very smartly. He told me how things were going at his office block; he was doing really well. He was the director of Cubby Enterprises and he does business across the kingdom.

We then moved onto the twins, first of all Marmaduke, he married a woman called Marion and they have three daughters (Molly, Mavis, Marie) and one son (Matthew).

Finally we moved onto Binky, the second twin, just like Sir Cubby both twins were executives to their own company. Binky married a blonde haired woman called Bernadette, and they had two sons (Boris, Barry) and one daughter Beverley.

Both twins were wearing matching light grey suits with black waist coat and ties with white shirts. And funnily enough their wives and children were wearing matching clothes that were assorted in the colours light grey and black.

* * *

After we had chatted with everyone we then all sat down and had lunch together. I enjoyed talking to all of the Lost Boy's as they all had very interesting stories to tell. They were interested in our stories as well; and we told them bits and pieces but we didn't go too far into our stories. Thankfully Ben moved the subject on so the spot light was taken away from me, Evie, Jay and Carlos and I squeezed his right hand under the table to thank him. Yes I liked my new friends; but there were some stories that had to stay with me, Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos.

* * *

We then all left Neverland Town Hall and we walked down Neverland Main Street. Tall buildings lined down the street and part of the pavement was cordoned off and the crowd was waving and cheering at us. I could also hear cars drive past us as people went about their business; however this didn't stop them from looking at us as they went past.

The street was arranged with many shops, starting with clothes shops, food shops, electronic shops, Lord Slighty's music shop and many more. However when we went into Lord Slighty's shop (Slighty's) he showed us how he made his flutes and he even played us a tune. He then gave us all a flute that he states that he had specially made for us all; I couldn't believe his generosity. I felt as if we were putting him out and I offered to pay for it but he quickly dismissed this.

* * *

After taking a full view of the Main Street we then all climbed back into the four limousines that were waiting for us all. We were now going to see Hangman's Tree; which held a lot of sentiment for King Peter, Queen Tinkerbelle and the Lost Boys. As I watched their eager faces I started to feel excited; I loved how open everyone was being with us all when they were showing us their homes. However a thought that came to me which made me feel a little bit guilty. I knew that I probably should be more open about the Isle but this wasn't the time nor the place for those types of conversations.

I looked out the window as Neverland Main Street flew from my sight as we quickly drove past; a series of thoughts started to fly around my head. How were people going to react when they saw the Isle? What were the Villains and other VK's currently thinking? How were they going to react when we visited them? And finally and most worrying of them all, how was my mother going to react to us all visiting her?

* * *

When we arrived at Hangman's Tree I noticed that it was only us, King Peter, Queen Tinkerbelle, the Lost Boys and their families that had come with us. They seemed very eager and proud to show us a very important part of their history; we got a very long and detailed tour which included many stories. As they each told their stories I smiled as I let my mind play them out; I could see why King Peter loved coming back home. He was very proud of his home; and as far as I was concerned - there was nothing wrong with that.


	37. Neverland Part Four

**Hey guys, we are now on to my favourite part of Neverland! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Our last stop for today was at the Indian Camp; if I was being honest with myself. I had been looking forward to this all day; I was really enjoying seeing how people live in Auradon. Yes, I had travelled a little bit with Ben over the years; but nothing like this tour. I was enjoying seeing the different cultures that built up our one big kingdom.

Sadly, the Lost Boys and their families weren't joining us to the Indian camp; but I knew why this was the case. It wasn't really fair to Chieftain Tiger Lilly and her tribe as this was their time with us; however I had made some friends and I knew that we would see the Lost Boys and their families at a later date.

* * *

Our limousines pulled to a stop a couple of fields away from the Indian Camp; I didn't know whether this was down to secrecy or practicality as our cars couldn't get any closer, but we didn't mind. We all walked happily talking aimlessly as we made our way to our next hosts.

The Auradon sun was starting to slowly set; with the sky settling into a bright arrangement of reds, oranges simmering into the dark night sky. The remaining heat coming from the sun was beaming over us all; and there were fire flies floating around aimlessly in the air. In the distance I could hear a slow drum beat that got louder and louder as we got closer to the camp.

The camp itself was arranged in a large circle of around twenty tepee's, and there were large dark oak logs circling them. There was a large roaring fire in the middle within a fire pit. Behind the main camp I could see that there was a smaller camp that looked like the main camp. This made me wonder whether that was where we were going to be staying tonight. Standing in a long line in front of the fire pit was stood Chieftain Tiger Lilly and her family.

"Your Majesty; as we advised you in Hook's Bay we are going to be spending the night with the Piccaninny Tribe, who is led by Chieftain Tiger Lilly and her husband Chief Takoda Shappa" King Peter advised as we stepped up to Tiger Lilly. However, this time King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle took a step to the side, so we could meet Tiger Lilly before them.

"Very nice to meet you Chieftain Tiger Lilly" Ben said happily as he dropped my hand and bowed to her. She was wearing a light brown dress that looked like a tough material. Her hair was plaited in two plats at either side of her head; also on her head she had a red headband on and it had a few large white and red feathers on it.

"Like wise you Majesty" Chieftain Tiger Lilly responded as she curtsied to him.

"I hope you find our tribal dwellings to your satisfaction" she said happily as she and Ben stood up straight.

"I'm sure we will" Ben replied.

"I have been looking forward to visiting you all" Ben added with his trademark smile.

"You are very kind" Chieftain Tiger Lilly smiled as Ben stepped to the side and stood in front of Chief Takoda. He was a tall, muscular man; who was only slightly taller than Ben. He was wearing a piece of material around his waist that I knew was called a breechcloth. He was bare footed and bare chested with red, white and black war paint stripes on his face and chest. On his head was a large war bonnet with white, red and black feathers and silver embellishments. I made a note of how proud Chief Takoda looked; and I had to make sure that I didn't offend him or his family in any way.

"How!" Chief Takoda said as he raised his right hand in the air. I watched as Ben watched this before he looked back at Chief Takoda.

"How!" he said mirroring Chief Takoda's actions before they both dropped into a low bow to each other.

"How was your journey?" Chief Takoda asked Ben as they both stood up straight.

"Very good thank you" Ben answered.

"How are you Chief Takoda?" he asked.

"Very well" he replied, and he looked Ben up and down slowly.

"Is something wrong?" Ben wondered out loud as he pulled up his right brow in confusion.

"No" Chief Takoda smiled.

"I am just trying to get a good measure of you" he explained.

"I see" Ben noted.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" he asked nervously.

"Good" Chief Takoda said happily.

"We believe in first impressions will tailor our friendship" he advised.

"I see" Ben replied.

"I hope I haven't caused offence" he quickly added as he pursed his lips together. I knew that this wouldn't be the case; Ben was a very polite and well-spoken man. I didn't even think there was a bone in his body that could cause an offence to anyone.

"No" Chief Takoda returned quickly.

"Not at all" he added.

"You are a very polite and knowledgeable king" he finished which made Ben grin.

"I just wished we had met before now; but I understand due to your school commitments your movements have been somewhat limited" Chief Takoda said warmly.

"That is correct" Ben answered.

"But I fully intend to move more freely in the future Chief Takoda; so maybe we could become good friends?" Ben suggested.

"I would like that" Chief Takoda said and Ben smiled at him before he took a step to the side and stood in front of Princess Tabatha Lilly. She looked like her mother; apart from having her mother's brown eyes she had her father's green eyes. I noted that she was also wearing the same as her mother; the only difference was that she didn't have as many feathers in her head band. Which I could only assume had something to do with her royal status.

"Princess Tabatha" Ben said happily.

"Your Majesty" she replied, and I watched as she curtsied to Ben as he bowed to her.

"It is lovely to see you" Ben replied.

"Yes, it is" she answered.

"I am all the better for seeing you" she said with a smirk and I couldn't help but not like the flirtatious tone that she had just used. I kept this out of my face though; I didn't want to look bitter. I also didn't want to make a scene over something little like this.

"How are you this fine day?" she asked in the same playful tone as she looked Ben up and down.

"Very well thank you" he replied.

"Good" she answered.

"I can't wait to show you what we do for fun around here" she purred.

"I look forward to it" Ben said happily before he stepped to one side and I used this as my que to step in front of Chieftain Tiger Lilly.

"Chieftain Tiger Lily" I said happily with a warm smile.

"Dame Mal" she returned as we both curtsied at each other.

"So, this is the woman who was snared our King's heart" Chieftain Tiger Lilly teased as we both stood up straight.

"Yes" I smiled, and I watched as she looked me up and down. I had to resist the urge to nervously bite my bottom lip; my stomach started to burn with nervous. I took a couple of breaths to steady myself and I watched as a large grin spread across her face before she jumped forward and pulled me in a hug. I froze in shock, but I quickly hugged her back as I didn't want to cause her any offence.

"I have looked forward to meeting you" she said over my shoulder.

"Likewise" I agreed, and she pulled away and looked at me.

"You are too kind" she smiled.

"I can't wait to share our life with you; I hope you don't mind returning the favour?" she asked.

"Of course not" I replied as we broke apart.

"Thank you" I added as I took a step to the side and I stood in front of Chief Takoda.

"Chief Takoda" I said warmly as I curtsied to him.

"Dame Mal" he returned as he bowed to me. We then both stood up straight and I watched as Chief Takoda repeated his behaviour with Ben and he slowly looked me up at down. I let what he said to Ben about the first impression he takes will tailor our relationship echo around my mind. However I was took in shock again as Chief Takoda picked up my right hand and he pressed a kiss to the back of it. I couldn't help but blush at him as he dropped my hand.

"Are you familiar with Indian names Dame Mal?" he enquired.

"Sorry no" I admitted.

"I can teach you?" he offered with a warm smile.

"What do you think my name Takoda Shappa means?" he asked.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"I really don't want to cause an offence" I admitted further.

"You won't" he dismissed.

"Try?" he pressed.

"Erm-" I started nervously as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Something to do with spirts and wolfs?" I said confused.

"I really don't want to offend you" I quickly stressed.

"That's ok" he stated.

"Not many people know" he smiled.

"Takoda means 'friends to everyone" he informed me.

"I see" I noted.

"Shappa means 'red thunder" he explained.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Yes" he chuckled.

"My father believed that was a very fitting name" he explained.

"It's a beautiful name" I said.

"Thank you" he answered.

"I would like to point something out to you Dame Mal-" he started.

"Yes?" I wondered out loud.

"As I have shared my name with you care to share yours with me?" he asked modestly. I suddenly felt a sharp stab of nerves hit my stomach; I really don't want anyone to get anyone's backs up. I don't know whether my full name was public knowledge; I knew certain elders knew it. But I didn't know whether Chieftain Tiger Lilly and her family knew. Another thought then came to me; if I don't respond to his request good enough then I might not just ruin my relationship with them but Ben's as well.

"My full name?" I asked slowly.

"Your full name" he repeated with a smile.

"Ok" I said as I threw Ben a look and I watched as he smiled at me. I smiled at him and I looked back at Chief Takoda and smiled at him.

"Maleficent Bertha Faery" I answered.

"Hmmm" he purred.

"What?" I asked as I started to worry about the repercussions of them not liking my first name.

"My wife is right" he noted.

"About what?" I asked.

"You are someone to meet" he smiled.

"Can I speak my mind? And hope that I don't offend you-" he offered.

"Of course" I replied as I started to be conscious of the length of our conversation; and the fact that everyone was listening.

"You may share her name; but you are nothing like your mother" he said with a warm smile.

"Thank you" I said as a large smile spread across my face; this meant a lot to me that he would say this.

"I don't want to be like my mother" I answered as I pushed away the lump that was trying to form in my throat.

"I can assure you of that" I pressed.

"I believe you" he said.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Something else as well-" he started.

"Yes, Chief Takoda?" I asked.

"What I find strange is that you didn't mention your title" he stated.

"No" I answered.

"No, I didn't" I confirmed.

"Can I ask why?" he enquired.

"I am grateful for the title; but I don't need it. All I need is Ben; he changed my life by asking me to come to Auradon. He has not only made me a better person but has and continues to make my life better. Yes, I act within my station but I believe that I am no different to anyone else" I explained sincerely and me and Chief Takoda fell into silence.

"Sorry do you take that as arrogance?" I added.

"No" he said as he shook his head.

"You are very modest" he confirmed, and I smiled warmly at him.

"I believe that we are holding everyone up" he teased, and I grinned at him.

"But I would like to continue this conversation later on if it is ok with you?" he questioned.

"Of course" I replied.

"I look forward to it Chief Takoda" I finished as I took a step to one side and I stood in front of Princess Tabatha.

"Dame Mal" she said as she curtsied to me.

"Princess Tabatha" I replied as I curtsied to her.

"How are you?" I asked as we both stood up straight.

"Fine, yourself?" she answered.

"I am very well thank you" I replied.

"You are very lucky" she stated.

"How?" I asked as I resisted the urge to pull one brow up in confusion.

"To be his Majesty's consort" she advised.

"There is many a girl who would kill to be in your place" she stated, and I felt another sting of doubt hit my stomach. I wasn't going to dwell on this; but I was starting to get a gut feeling that this visit to the Indian tribe wasn't going to be as enjoyable as I expected.

"Yes" I agreed.

"That might be the case; I know I am lucky Princess Tabatha-" I started to explain.

"And I won't take my love for his Majesty for granted" I promised.

"Glad to hear it" she said, and I watched as a dark glint entered her eyes. I quickly stepped away from her and stepped next to Ben; as I looked across to the others my eyes met with Evie's and we shared a worried look. I knew that there were girls all over the kingdom that wished that they were in my place; I knew that this was never going to happen. But this didn't stop me feeling uneasy at what may happen for the rest of our stay with Chieftain Tiger Lilly and her family.

* * *

After our whole party had been greeted by Chieftain Tiger Lilly and her family we were then led to the camp that I guessed was for us. It was sectioned off with large oak trees encircling it and again there was a fire pit in the centre which was currently empty.

The tepees were in a light brown material that looked like it was made of animal skins and there were wooden poles sticking out at the top. There were also flaps at the top of the structure which I knew were smoke flaps as advised in History of Auradon.

I walked up to the tepee next to Ben, Adam's and Belle's and to my surprise I was directed into their tepee. Ben smiled at me and he squeezed my right hand in his left; he must have sensed that I was a little confused as to what was happening. Surely I wasn't going to be spending the night with Ben; other elders didn't allow this!

When I walked into their tepee my eyes widened at what I saw; the large tepee was split into two large living areas which were divided by a long piece of material that swept from the floor and all the way to the ceiling. On the side that was closest to me there were two large beds that were facing each other at either side of the tepee. They were covered in brightly coloured bedding and next to each bed there was a bedside cabinet with a lamp on on the left-hand side and on the right-hand side there was a large wardrobe. On the ceiling there were brightly lit lanterns hanging which gave the room a private and intimate feel. There were also two other pieces of material hanging to the sides and unfortunately, I couldn't see where they lead to.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah" Ben advised.

"This is amazing" he smiled as he walked up to the bed on the right-hand side of the room. This felt weird to be here with him like this; obviously this is what I wanted but to be allowed to share a tepee openly like this was weird. I turned and watched as Adam and Belle started to make their way towards the other living quarters and this made me smile. I half expected to go and share the room with Belle; this wasn't a problem if I had to. But deep down I would always want to be with my beautiful Beast.

"Yeah" Ben replied.

"I didn't expect them to put us together though" I admitted as I walked towards my bed and I placed my bag onto it.

"Well it is probably due to protocol" Ben explained and I turned around to see that he was now sitting on the bottom of his bed looking nervously at me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Well-" he started as his parents disappeared behind the nearby hanging fabric with their bags.

"Ben just spit it out" I advised as I walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Well you coming on this tour with me is kind of showing everyone that you are my future Queen" he explained, and I noted that he pursed his lips together. I knew why he did this; he was concerned in case this overwhelmed me. Yes, it was a big deal, but it was nothing that I was worried about; I knew that somewhere along the line I wanted to marry Ben. I didn't need to be Queen or a Dame; I just wanted to be his wife.

"That is correct" I confirmed.

"And I know that that thought is daunting, but it is true" I added with a smile hoping that this would reassure him.

"Well we are allowed to share a teepe; however as we are not married; we need to share with my parents" he advised.

"To make sure there is no funny business" he muttered which told me that we would need to stay in our own beds tonight.

"I see" I noted. This didn't bother me; as long as I was with Ben that was the main thing.

"Yeah" he answered.

"We wanted to give you both your privacy" Adam said as he reappeared from behind the hanging material.

"But we still want you to act appropriately" he said sternly as he looked sternly at me and Ben.

"We will" we promised as Ben wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled up at Ben; yes this tour was giving me a taste of what my life was going to be like being by Ben's side. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

After getting ourselves settled and some of our things unpacked Chieftain Tiger Lilly came to see us; and she gave us all a package. We all thanked her warmly before she bowed to us all and she quickly left.

Me and Ben shared a look with each other before we eagerly opened our packages and we grinned at what we saw; it was traditional Indian clothes for us to wear exactly like what Chieftain Tiger Lilly and her family wore to greet us.

"I'm just going to get ready" I advised as I nodded to one of the side flaps which now I knew was my bathroom.

"Ok baby" Ben replied as he sat down on his bed and started to look at his war bonnet more closely.

* * *

I quickly showered and brushed my hair and I decided to plait my hair just like Chieftain Tiger Lilly's. After I smoothed my dress down I looked in the full-length mirror in front of me and took in my appearance. I pursed my lips together; I still couldn't get the feeling of unease out of my stomach. I really didn't like how Princess Tabatha spoke to Ben; I knew that Ben was only being polite, and he wouldn't return any of her advances. But it still wasn't nice to watch her flirt with my man.

"Ben!" I called as I turned away from the mirror.

"Aha" I heard him reply as I attempted again to push away my current state of being uneasy.

"Are you ready?" I questioned.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"I have my own bathroom; this clothing is very cool" he added as I went to leave my bathroom.

"Let me see" I said eagerly, and I stepped out to see Ben standing next to his bed in his Indian clothes. My eyes widened in shock at the fact that he was bare chested and bare footed; however I knew that this was coming. As when I met Chief Takoda he was barefooted and bare chested. On his head he had a large feather war bonnet; however he had large white, black and dark blue feather littered among it with gold embellishments. Finally around his waist was a dark brown breech cloth and Ben had painted dark blue war paint on his cheeks.

"What do you think?" he asked happily as he held his arms out in front of me.

"Erm-" I started nervously.

"Very nice" I added as I looked him up and down again.

"Please tell me you have something on under that?" I pressed as I pointed to his breech cloth.

"Yes" he confirmed, and he lifted his breech cloth up to reveal a pair of dark blue boxers underneath as I stood in front of him.

"I'm not going out there like that" he said as he grinned down at me.

"That view is only for one very sexy dragon" he purred as he wrapped his arms around me.

"That is good to know" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Come here" Ben chuckled before he pulled me closer to him and he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. When we broke apart I snuggled into his bare chest; I felt another sting of apprehension that Ben was going to be walking around Princess Tabatha topless, but I was broken out of my train of thought when I heard a voice.

"Are you two ready?" Adam said and when I turned my head I noticed that Adam and Belle were dressed similar to me and Ben.

"Yes" me and Ben chorused causing us to look at each other and smile. I started to feel a little bit better that Adam was dressed the same; but I still felt unsettled a little bit as I didn't know what tonight was going to bring.


	38. Neverland Part Five

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I know I have kept you waiting a while and I can only apologise for this. I am trying to get better at this; but I do have a lot going on in the background. I know that this isn't probably a good enough excuse, but there you go. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Let's go" Ben said as he led me by the hand and Adam and Belle followed us out of our tepee. I watched as everyone turned and looked at us and I noted that we were all dressed the same. I watched as our royal party, King Peter and Queen Tinkerbell all smiled at me as we walked up to them. I noted that we are already stood in order of how we are going to be announced to the tribe; me and Ben stepped to one side and we let King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle stand in front of us.

"Ready?" King Peter asked us all eagerly.

"As ever King Peter" Ben answered happily.

"Lead the way" he advised.

"Of course" King Peter smiled and we all took to our couples; we watched as one of the guards nodded at King Peter before they stepped out of my sight.

The clearing then erupted into a loud battle horn before the main campsite went quiet before we heard the herald.

"Presenting his royal highness King Elder Peter Pan and his wife her royal highness Queen Tinkerbelle Pan, King and Queen of Skull Rock, Hook's Bay and Neverland" they declared, and the camp cheered, and I watched as they walked into the tribe. I heard King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle quickly say hello to Chieftain Tiger Lilly and Chief Takoda before the camp went quiet.

"Presenting His Royal Highness, King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon and his consort, Dame Maleficent Bertha Faery, Knight of the House of Beast" the herald declared, and I smiled at Ben before we both looked forward and I let him lead me into the main camp. The camp roared as we made our way to our places onto the wooden logs next to King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle. I noted that in the fire pit had a roaring fire and the night sky was very clear and I could see the stars shining brightly.

I smiled at Chieftain Tiger Lilly and Chief Takoda and they smiled back; however when I smiled at Princess Tabatha she quickly smiled at me. As I sat down I couldn't help but note that the smile didn't reach her eyes; in fact there was a coldness in her eyes. I pushed this away however when I settled myself a little better on my seat I was broken out of my train of thought as I heard the herald again.

"Next presenting His Royal Highness King Elder Adam Adams of Auradon and his wife Her royal highness Queen Elder, Belle Adams of Auradon" I heard, and I smiled as I watched Adam and Belle come into view. My smile got bigger when they both grinned at me and sat down next to me; I was so glad that they came on tour with us. They were my family now and they gave me the support and advice that I needed; I knew that I could go to either one of them if I needed anything. I loved the strong relationship that I had with Adam and Belle and they both knew this. They were the parents that I have always wanted, and I would never take them from granted.

"Presenting Mr Doug Dwarfson with his lady Dame Evelyn Grimhilde, Knight of the House of Beast" I heard the herald say breaking me out of my train of thought. I looked up and watched as Evie and Doug appeared and they slowly walked to their seats.

"Presenting Sir Jay Agrabah, Knight of the House of Beast and his lady Miss Lonnie Shang" the herald announced, and we watched as Jay and Lonnie mirrored our actions as Evie sat down next to me.

"Finally we are presenting Sir Carlos De Vil, Knight of the House of Beast with his Lady Miss Jane Fairy Godmother" I heard the herald declare for the last time. I then watched as both Carlos and Jane appeared and walked towards us. I could tell by their eyes that they were both nervous, but they weren't showing it. I only knew because I knew them better than our hosts.

The camp fell into silence as Carlos and Jane sat in their seats next to Lonnie and Jay and I looked at Chieftain Tiger Lilly to see what was going to happen next. I watched as she smiled at her tribe sitting in front of us before she spoke.

"I would also like to introduce another visitor to our tribe this evening" she advised, and I froze - who else would be visiting them when we were here?

"Oh" Ben said.

"Sorry" Chieftain Tiger Lilly quickly apologised.

"Meetings conflicted" she added as she pursed her lips together.

"It is ok Chieftain Tiger Lilly" Ben smiled.

"The purpose of the tour is not to interfere with your lives but to meet you all and learn" he explained.

"I see" she noted.

"Is our next guest ready?" she asked the herald who was stood their proudly.

"Yes Chieftain" he confirmed.

"Proceed" she advised and I watched as the herald nodded before he spoke.

"Presenting Prince Nashoba Yuma, visiting from the Powhatan Tribe in Winter's Keep" he called, and I watched as a tall, muscular man appeared. I couldn't escape noting how tall and muscular he was; he wore a dark red breech cloth and on his head, he had a head band with large white, red and black feathers on it. I watched as he stepped in front of me and Ben before he dropped into a low bow; causing his long brown hair to fall in front of him.

"Hello, your Majesty" he said happily, and Ben nodded as Prince Nashoba stood up straight.

"Hello Prince Nashoba" Ben smiled.

"Hello Dame Mal" he said as he bowed to me again.

"Hello Prince Nashoba" I replied as I mirrored Ben's actions as he stood up straight.

"Sorry I am late; I was meant to be here for your arrival, but I got delayed" he explained as he stroked his chest which made me notice the red, white and black war paint patterns that were on his chest.

"That is fine" Ben answered.

"I am sure we will catch up later" Prince Nashoba smiled.

"Yeah" me and Ben said together.

"What business are you here for?" Ben enquired.

"If you don't mind me asking" he added.

"Not at all" Prince Nashoba replied.

"I am here to represent my tribe and family; so I am here to discuss tribal matters with the Chieftain" he said.

"And I am also here because I am a good friend to the princess" he grinned.

"Nash!" Princess Tabatha snapped which made Prince Nashoba's face drop as he looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"We are" he pressed.

"Yes" she agreed.

"Unless you have something to tell me?" he asked, and I couldn't help but note the confused tone in his voice.

"No" she replied as she shook her head.

"We are friends" she said bluntly.

"Ok" Prince Nashoba said.

"Weird" he muttered to himself. I couldn't help but note how weird Princess Tabatha was being with Prince Nashoba; it seemed like there was something between them. However, I couldn't dwell on this for too long as I watched as Princess Tabatha smirked at Ben before her eyes roamed over him. I quickly looked away from her and I also noted that Prince Nashoba was staring at me. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't seem impressed with Princess Tabatha's current behaviour either.

I looked away as Prince Nashoba quickly turned and walked away to go and find his seat next to Princess Tabatha and my eyes met Evie's. We both shared a look before quickly looking away; I knew that Evie would understand that I was feeling unsettled by what was currently going on. Fingers crossed no one else could tell that I was currently feeling very unsettled. I didn't know what else was going to happen as the night went on; but I remained confident that me and Ben could get through this.

* * *

The rest of the night went over really quick; we were first of treated to a lovely meal that consisted of corn and beans for starter, deer meat and wild rice for our main and finally we had pumpkin squash for our desert. One thing that I was enjoying about travelling all over the kingdom was the fact that I was getting to taste all the different foods. I was making mental notes of the foods that I enjoyed, and I planned to make them when we returned back to Auradon Castle.

After our deserts were taken away we were then treated to a music demonstration; drums were hit in a quick beat as the tribe members sang war chants as they danced to the beat. It was very easy to get lost in it as the atmosphere was setting my hyper senses wild; the cool air was filled with the smell of burning logs and pine trees. The hypnotising beat was thudding through the air and was sending tingles down my spine and finally the fire danced in front of us all as if it was also listening to the music.

We all them started mingling and started to talk freely; after speaking to Chieftain Tiger Lilly and Chief Takoda I then went to sit down. I watched as everyone talked among their selves and I couldn't help but smile at them. I was about to get lost in my thoughts about how life was different now; however, I was broken out of my train of thought by someone saying my name.

"Dame Mal" Prince Nashoba said as he sat down next to me.

"Prince Nashoba" I smiled as I turned and looked at me.

"Nash please" he insisted.

"Nashoba is my Sunday name" he advised as he pulled a funny face which made me chuckle at his playfulness.

"I only get called that in royal settings and when I am getting wrong" he added.

"Is that often?" I teased.

"Maybe" he laughed.

"How are you finding the tour?" he enquired as he inched a little bit closer to me.

"Very good" I replied.

"I'm enjoying meeting everyone and learning where everyone lives" I explained.

"So, you are learning a lot then?" he enquired.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"We will see each other soon" he smiled.

"When you visit my parents in Winter's Keep" he added.

"Cool; I'll look forward to it" I grinned.

"Me too" he purred as he smiled at me.

"Anyway-" he started after we fell into a very awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Are you good with Indian names?" he wondered out loud.

"Not really" I admitted bashfully.

"But I now know Chief Takoda's" I advised.

"Want to guess mine?" he asked eagerly.

"Erm" I said as I started to think about what his name could mean.

"I think it has something to do with you being a prince?" I said as I pulled one brow up nervously.

"Yes" he grinned.

"That is correct" he confirmed.

"Nashoba means Wolf and Yuma means Chief's Son" he explained.

"Is wolf you're spirt animal?" I enquired.

"You know more than you let on" he replied with a toothy grin.

"I have been told that I have an inquisitive mind" I smiled.

"You do" he agreed.

"His Majesty is a lucky man" he said sincerely.

"I like to think I am a lucky woman" I replied modestly. This was the truth; I did believe that I was a lucky woman. Ben didn't need to choose me to come to the Isle; and he most certainly didn't need to fall in love with me. Of course, I understood a lot more now; due to him imprinting on me. But there was a chance where me and Ben could have lived very much different lives; if we weren't together I would have liked to have thought that we would have been very good friends.

"Well that is one way of thinking about it" Nash stated.

"I suppose" I answered.

"Yeah" he muttered.

"I wish I was that lucky" he sighed.

"I'm sure you will meet someone" I smiled, and I noted that Princess Tabatha was now sitting next to Ben and talking to him.

"I thought I did" he explained.

"Oh right" I said; so I was right. There was something going on between Nash and Princess Tabatha; I wonder why she was so cold and distant with him if this was the case.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, and I suddenly froze in panic in case I had just acted out of turn.

"That is up to you" Nash replied as he ran his fingers of his right hand through his hair.

"Do you might having an awkward conversation with someone you have just met?" he teased.

"I don't mind" I smiled.

"Awkward conversations seem to be my forte" I teased.

"I see" he chuckled.

"Between us?" he asked.

"Between us" I confirmed with a warm smile.

"I thought that I was close to someone; and things were heading a good way" he admitted as he pursed his lips together and looked down to the ground.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Apparently I am just a good friend" he answered bitterly which made me realise that I was right - things were strange between Nash and Princess Tabatha at the moment.

"I see" I noted.

"I don't really know what to say about that apart from I'm sorry" I added.

"You don't need to be sorry" he countered.

"I'll talk to her later" he advised as he looked over to her. I felt a twinge in the bottom of my back and I readjusted myself slightly; I made a mental note to get Ben to rub my back before going to bed. It's not as if it could lead into anything with his parents being there.

"Is something wrong?" Nash enquired.

"No, not really" I dismissed with a meek smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I have a slight ache in my back that's all" I advised; I couldn't help but note how easy it is to talk to Nash. Yes, I had only just met him but there was something telling me that I could trust him; this caught me off guard as this wasn't something that I was used to doing. But I was going to listen to my gut feeling and hope that I wasn't wrong.

"I can help with that?" he offered.

"How?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion at him.

"I could massage your back" he offered.

"You don't need to do that" I dismissed. This was the truth; he didn't need to do this. I could wait for Ben to do it for me later; and speaking of Ben I knew that he wouldn't like it.

"Yeah, I do" he stated, and he quickly got up and climbed over the large oak log we were sitting on.

"No" I said in shock.

"Wait" I advised and he quickly knelt behind me and he started to knead my shoulders with his large and strong hands. My eyes instantly fell on to Ben as I started to fill with guilt. I watched as he looked over to me and I could see his eyes change; he kept his face blank of expression, so people wouldn't know that this was bothering him. But I knew that behind the mask that he was currently hiding behind he would be livid that Nash was massaging my back.

I mouthed the word 'sorry' to him and he pursed his lips together before he looked away from me; part of me wanted to stand up and walk away from Nash. But there was a part of me that didn't want to appear rude; Chief Takoda's words were echoing in my mind that their first impressions of us all tailored our relationship and I really didn't want to ruin things with Nash and his family.

"What part of your back?" Nash enquired as he continued to work against my shoulders.

"In the middle" I muttered.

"Here?" he asked, and I felt his thumbs slowly glide down my back until they got to the offending point in the middle of my back. I felt him apply a little bit of pressure and I had to bite down on my bottom lip to supress a groan.

"Yes" I advised as I continued to feel uneasy at Nash massaging my back.

Nash continued to massage my back for a few minutes more and as I looked over guilty at Ben I watched as Princess Tabatha moved closer to Ben. I felt a twinge of jealously hit me as she started to slowly stroke Ben's right forearm and I took a deep breath and looked down, so I didn't show how this was affecting me on my face.

"How about I massage your back?" I heard her ask Ben.

"All this travelling must be taking its toll" she flirted as I closed my eyes and concentrated on the shivers that Nash was causing to run up and down my spine.

"No not at all" Ben dismissed nervously as I looked up at him.

"Yeah but you should relax; I can tell you work out though" she purred which made me take another deep breath to steady myself.

"Strong arms and chest" she said as she slowly stroked Ben's chest and arms. I quickly looked down to the ground; I was so close to jumping up and pushing her away from Ben, but I knew that I couldn't do this. I couldn't cause a scene in front of everyone; but I could tell that Ben didn't like this situation either.

"Let me massage your back" she offered.

"Erm; it's ok" Ben smiled politely. However, before Ben could say or do anything she quickly stood up, jumped behind Ben and started to massage his shoulders. I looked down at the floor again to hide my jealousy; I know I was probably wasn't being rational at the minute but that was my job to massage Ben's shoulders. I felt possessive at the moment and I couldn't escape it; however I had to harshly bite on my lip to stifle another groan as Nash's hands worked their magic against my back.

I slowly looked up and my eyes met Ben's and we both shared a look which told both of us that we were uncomfortable in this situation; I started to quickly think about how I could get us both out of this awkward atmosphere.

"You have a knot near your shoulder blade" I heard Nash say which made me tear my eyes away from Ben and look in Nash's direction.

"Right here" he advised as he applied more pressure to the middle of my back.

"I see" I groaned.

"I can get rid of it for you if you want; but we probably would need to go somewhere private" he offered which made me freeze. There was no way that I could go off on my own with Nash; apart from upsetting Ben it would cause an absolute scandal that I didn't need nor want at the minute.

"I don't think that is necessary" I smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he dropped his hands away from me.

"I don't mind" he pressed, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Evie was now watching me and Nash and she looked concerned.

"It's fine Nash" I replied.

"Thank you for the offer though; it's greatly appreciated" I added sincerely.

"Well if you change your mind" he offered as he stepped over the log and sat down next to me.

"I know where you are" I teased, and I looked over to see Ben stand up and mutter to Princess Tabatha that he needed to go to the toilet. I bit down on my bottom lip to stop a grin spread across my face as I saw that Princess Tabatha looked very disappointed that Ben had left. However as I watched Ben walk away; I knew that I needed to speak to him.

"If you excuse me-" I started as I looked at Nash.

"I need to go and speak to His Majesty" I advised as I stood up.

"Ok" he smiled, and I quickly walked away in the direction of Ben and our tepee. As I watched Ben walk into our tepee a short distance away from me I couldn't help but feeling apprehensive; I really hoped that Ben wasn't upset with me.

* * *

"Ben" I said after I walked into our tepee and I saw Ben stood next to his bed.

"Yes?" he answered bluntly as he turned and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I wondered.

"Yes" he replied in the same cold tone. My stomach twinged in panic; I didn't want Nash to massage my back, but I didn't want to cause a scene. I would make sure that Ben knew this; I really didn't want to fall out with Ben over something so trivial.

"You don't look it" I noted.

"Well I'm a little confused" he admitted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Confused?" I asked as I stood in front of him.

"Why?" I questioned.

"How did that happen?" he asked incredulously.

"My back twinged, and Nash did what you normally do" I admitted.

"Nash?" he asked slowly as he eyes widened in shock.

"You call him Nash!" he exclaimed.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"He told me to" I explained.

"You seem close to him" Ben noted as he looked me up and down. I couldn't help but sigh at this; Ben didn't like anyone coming close to me. I understood why as I didn't like it either when the shoe was on the other foot. We both had a probably over the top fear of losing each other; but we both knew that we didn't want anyone else. But this didn't stop us being scared of this happening; we both knew what it felt to nearly loose each other as it had already happened a few times over the time we have been together. I couldn't go through it again; I really couldn't! However if there was ever a point where Ben wanted to end things with me for good then I guess I would have to find a way to come to terms with it.

"Ben, I have only just met him" I whined.

"Like you have only just met Tabatha" I fired at him.

"I'm only being polite" he countered.

"Same" I agreed.

"I feel as if we are getting stuck between a Tabatha and Nash tiff" I advised.

"Yeah" he answered.

"He told me that he thought it was going to lead into something, but she just said they were friends in front of everyone" I explained hoping that this would ease Ben's mind.

"Yeah" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"Ben come here" I advised, and I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. Ben dropped his arms from his chest and I felt his arms snake around my waist and I couldn't help but smile as I snuggled my face into his bare chest.

"I love you Benny" I said lovingly. I felt Ben pull away and when I looked up I was greeted by a large and very smug grin.

"I love you too Mal" he replied happily before he pressed a brief but loving kiss against my lips. After we broke apart we smiled at each other before we rested our fore heads against each other's. We then fell into a perfect and blissful silence which ended when we heard Belle call out to us both. We looked up at each other before our arms dropped from each other; Ben then slid his right hand into my left and he led me back to the others, so we could both enjoy the rest of our night.

* * *

After me and Ben returned to the others we then all gathered into our circle once more and we were all handed a red, white and black smoke pipe and we all passed it around. Everyone did it confidently and some people were even able to send different smoke shapes into the sky. However when Ben tried he coughed and spluttered and everyone chuckled at him; Ben nervously smiled before he passed me it. I looked at it slowly before I inhaled, and I slowly blew out four small circular shapes; I grinned at Ben as people started to wind him up that I could do something that he couldn't. Ben just took it all on the chin and as I passed the smoke pipe over to Adam as he wrapped his right arm around my waist. I looked up at him lovingly and I rested my head against his shoulder; I noticed that Princess Tabatha looked away from me and Ben but I was past caring. Me and Ben were a strong couple; and nothing or not one was going to change this.

* * *

We then all broke out into our little groups as the tribe members started to play their music for us again; I watched as the tribe started to dance to the beat and I watched as Chieftain Tiger Lilly, Chief Takoda, King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle joined them. I smiled as I watched then and then I then saw as Nash stood up and walked up to me.

"Dame Mal" he smiled.

"Yes, Prince Nash" I replied, and I noted that Ben looked apprehensive.

"Would you like to dance?" he enquired.

"Erm-" I started. I didn't want to upset Ben any further; even though he knew that there was nothing going on. However at the same time I couldn't be rude; so after weighing the pro's and cons of the situation and knowing that Ben knew there was nothing going on I decided to accept.

"Yeah" I replied, and I watched as Nash's face lit up.

"That should be ok" I advised.

"I'll be back in a bit" I said to Ben before I quickly pressed a kiss against his left cheek.

"Yeah" he muttered with a meek smile as I stood up. I then followed Nash away from the others and we started copying the others; Nash then pulled a funny face and started goofing around and I couldn't help but giggle at him. He then span around me and in the process of doing this his right hand caught my right hip which caused me to freeze. I awkwardly looked at him and he looked nervous, but we quickly continued with our dance; with my mind constantly worrying about Ben's reaction.

* * *

"You ok Ben?" I said as I sat back next to Ben.

"Yes" he said bluntly with a cold and blank stare.

"You sure?" I pressed.

"Yes Mal" he muttered.

"Why has there got to be something wrong?" he snapped and we both shared a brief look before Ben looked away from me. I pursed my lips together and quickly looked away; apparently my dance with Nash has caused a lot of damage after all!


	39. Neverland Part Six

**Hey guys, I hope you are liking where I am going with this. I wanted to explore Ben and Mal dealing with their fear of losing each other; yes I know that at times in the series this has been a running theme. Do you think Ben's actions are justified or not? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After sitting under the cool Neverland moon for a short while as we were told stories about the Piccaninny Tribe; I was in complete awe of them. The things that they had gone through over the years were amazing; yes things quietened down when Captain Hook and his pirate gang were sent to the Isle. But they still had come a long way since then.

Nash advised us all that he was going to keep his stories private until we visit them in Winter's Keep; as he wanted to leave it a surprise. I smiled when he said this; and I looked over to Ben and I could still tell that something was bothering him. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to speak to Ben until we all broke off into our little groups and Ben walked off to our tepee.

* * *

As I followed Ben into our tepee I was full of apprehension again; I didn't want Ben to be upset with me. But on the other hand, I hadn't done anything wrong; I understood why he felt the way he did. As I hated when girls came close to Ben. I knew that he didn't want anyone else; it just wasn't very nice to watch people try to take him away from me.

"Ben" I said as I looked around mine and Ben's room and I noticed that he was sat at a large brown desk flicking through some paperwork.

"Mal" he said as he looked at me and I noted that he still had the cold and blunt stare in his eyes that he had just after me dance with Nash.

"Can we talk?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"About what?" he questioned innocently.

"You know what" I answered.

"I really don't" he dismissed.

"Ben you are being off with me-" I started.

"It has only been since Nash has started talking to me" I advised, and I watched as he sighed before he placed the paperwork back down in front of him.

"Mal nothing is wrong" he stated as he looked over to me but didn't look directly at me.

"I have a headache" he added which made me purse my lips together. Yes, he could have a headache; but there was something telling me that he was lying to me. Ben knew that I knew the tell tail signs of him lying to me; he was not looking at me and he was thinning his lips.

"Oh" I muttered.

"Right" I nodded.

"Yeah" he muttered.

"Sorry" I answered as I looked away from him.

"Yeah" he repeated.

"Yes, I might not like how close he gets to you" he advised and we both looked at each other for a few seconds before we both looked away.

"But this doesn't mean that it bothers me" I heard him say.

"Ok" I advised. I need to leave this for the time being; Ben will speak to me when he wants to. Fingers crossed it wouldn't be too long before we spoke properly as this was really unsettling me.

"Do you want to go and do something?" I asked hopefully. Maybe if me and Ben spend some time together alone it would prompt Ben to talk to me.

"No" he replied.

"I have some paperwork to do" he advised as he looked down and nodded towards his paperwork.

"I see" I noted.

"Well I will leave you to it; I'll go and draw or find someone to spend some time with" I muttered.

"Ok" Ben said, and I quickly turned around and picked up one of my drawing pads and pencils out of my bag.

"See you" I advised as I turned to walk away.

"Enjoy" Ben said and I looked over to him and I had to supress a sad sigh at the fact that Ben didn't even look at me when he was speaking to me.

"Yeah" I muttered, and I looked down to the ground as I left. I hated myself for thinking this; but I was starting to wish that I didn't come on tour after all!

* * *

After leaving our tepee I slowly looked around and watched everyone else milling around and having fun; I pursed my lips and looked back in the direction of Ben. I hated that we had to go through this situation; what scared me is that we were always going to be fighting against it. I shook my head; I need some time on my own; I need to digest what was happening and start to think about how I could fix things with Ben.

I walked away from the others and I walked through the trees for a few minutes before I found the Piccaninny Lake. I decided to sit under one of the trees and draw under the calm Neverland moon. This is what I needed; to sit in silence and enjoy the sights around me.

As I leant against the tree and I opened the drawing pad; I then pulled out one of my drawing pencils and decided to draw what was in front of me.

I could see the large rocky mountains in the distance which was covered with snow. The lake in front of me calm and soothing; and the reflection of the moon shimmered in the water. The air smelt fresh, with a combination of pine and burning wood. In the sky I could see the stars clearly above me as they twinkled brightly in the sky.

I smiled again at the scene in front of me; I let myself digest it before I glanced down at my drawing pad. It didn't take very long for me to get lost in my sketch of Neverland; yes I knew that it wasn't going to escape me from my current situation with Ben. But it distracted me from it; and this is all I wanted right now.

* * *

"Dame Mal" I heard a voice which made me freeze and break out of my train of thought. I know that this wasn't their intention, but they might make things worse between me and Ben. However after an afterthought; he did say he have a headache. As I looked up I tried to concentrate on this as I watched as Prince Nash walked up to me.

"Prince Nash" I said as I smiled, and I noted that he had a dark brown drawing pad in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" he enquired.

"Some quiet time" I explained as I nodded down to the drawing pad on my lap.

"You?" I questioned.

"Me too" he grinned as he gestured to the drawing pad and pack of drawing pencils in his hands.

"You draw?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he wondered.

"No" I answered. I didn't really see a problem with drawing with Prince Nash; this was all innocent. I had a good feeling about Prince Nash; it didn't feel like he was trying to come on to me. Unless I was being completely oblivious to it; which I don't think I was.

"Not at all" I added, and I watched as he sat down next to me.

"Good" he answered.

"You happen to have found my spot when I come here" he advised.

"Oh sorry" I quickly apologised.

"I can leave if you want me to?" I suggested.

"No don't worry about it" he dismissed with a warm smile.

"You happen to have exquisite taste" he teased.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"So, what have you been drawing?" he enquired.

"The view" I advised as I showed him my drawing pad; yes it was only a brief outline with a little bit of shading, but you could still see where I was going with it.

"Wow!" he exclaimed.

"You're really good" he noted.

"Thank you" I said bashfully as I felt my cheeks heat up. I still couldn't get used to accepting complements; yes I was getting better at it, but it still felt weird to me.

"What have you been working on?" I asked hoping that this would change the subject.

"Here" he said as he slid closer to me, so he was now sitting on my right-hand side.

"Look" he said as he handed me his drawing pad. I smiled as I looked down at it; Prince Nash could really draw! As I flicked through his drawing pad I saw drawings of what looked like the forests that surrounded his home; the port his father owned and finally drawings of his tribal dwellings also. I felt really privileged to be able to look at these. This showed that he trusted me, and I needed to make sure that I didn't break his trust.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as I looked at a drawing of a large lake surrounded by dark green trees.

"You're really good as well" I noted.

"Thank you" he said as I looked up at him and passed him back his drawing pad.

"So-" he started nervously as he returned my drawing pad back to me.

"So?" I prompted.

"What made you come out here? I thought you would be spending some time with your family; or his Majesty" he asked and we both fell into silence as I thought about what to say. I didn't want to highlight the tension that was currently between me and Ben; I knew that this would pass, and I didn't want to make it awkward. Especially as it had only been caused by how close Prince Nash and Princess Tabatha was to the pair of us.

"Well if I am being honest with you-" I started.

"Please?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Every now and again I need some time on my own; just to clear my mind" I explained. Technically this wasn't a lie; I did need to clear my head. This was one of the reasons that I had decided to sit on my own; to think about what was going on between me and Ben. Also being on tour was starting to overwhelm me; I didn't want to bring any attention to this either. I didn't want to worry anyone; I just needed time to clear my mind and I knew that I would be able to get through this.

"Oh" he said as his face dropped.

"Do you want me to leave?" he quickly asked.

"No" I answered as I shook my head.

"It's fine" I said as I noted that Ben probably would have something to say about this. But then as an afterthought; I wasn't doing anything wrong. And I would tell Ben this; when he talked to me again hopefully in the morning.

"The company would be nice" I finished.

"Yeah" Nash replied.

"So how did your meeting go?" I enquired.

"Fine" he answered.

"If I am honest I also wanted to meet you all before coming to Winter's Keep" he admitted, and I watched as his cheeks started to turn a slight shade of pink.

"Really?" I asked slowly.

"Why?" I stupidly asked – of course he wanted to meet us beforehand. I was travelling with the King of Auradon for Lucifer's sake.

"Well apart from the obvious" I stated.

"What do you mean?" he wondered out loud.

"Everyone wants to meet the King of Auradon don't they?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"I suppose you are right" he added further.

"But people also want to meet you as well" he continued.

"I don't see why" I dismissed.

"I'm actually quite boring" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"I doubt that Dame Mal; you are anything but boring" he countered.

"You don't know me that well" I stated.

"Well I would like to change that" he said happily.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I would like us to be good friends" he explained.

"If that is ok with you?" he asked slowly as he watched my face in case I didn't want to be friends with him.

"That's ok with me" I answered. I saw no problems with being friends with Prince Nash; this was one of the points of the tour – to get to know people. I know that I should probably keep my distance from him at the moment, but my gut feeling was telling me that I could trust him. I needed more friends in this world and Prince Nash felt genuine so I didn't see a problem at all. Ben on the other hand probably would.

"Good" he replied.

"So, have you spoken to Princess Tabatha?" I asked changing the subject before it got any more awkward.

"Yes" he muttered.

"Tab is being a bit weird with me" he advised as he pursed his lips together.

"Do you know why?" I asked hoping that I wasn't crossing any lines.

"Erm-" he started.

"Will you not repeat this conversation?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"Of course not; well I might tell Ben though" I advised, and I watched as he nodded at me.

"Well for the last six month we have got closer; and the last time I was here I told her how I felt about her-" he started to explain.

"Right?" I prompted.

"And she told me that she felt the same; then I come here tonight, and she says that we are only good friends. I asked her tonight what was the deal with that and she told me that she is confused, and she doesn't know what she wants" he advised.

"Don't get me wrong I respect this-" he started again, and I just let him talk. It appeared that he needed to get this off his chest; and I wasn't going to stop him.

"It's just-" he said as he shook his head.

"I'm just confused by her actions" he confessed.

"Yeah; I can see why" I replied.

"I kinda know how you feel" I stated.

"How?" he wondered.

"Sorry" he quickly asked as my eyes widened in shock at his bluntness.

"I shouldn't have asked" he added, and I could see that he was now mentally kicking himself.

"No, it is ok" I dismissed.

"I don't know whether you know much about my story?" I asked hoping that I wasn't going to have to tell my whole story again since coming to Auradon. Of course, I would only tell him so much; enough for him to understand what I was trying to say.

"A little bit" he answered.

"Ok" I nodded.

"Well I will tell you a little bit" I offered.

"Between us?" I asked; I know that asking this this would show him that I trusted him. It would also show me whether I could in fact trust him.

"Between us" he confirmed eagerly.

"When I first came here I didn't know what love felt like; then I met Ben and he taught me how to love. He taught me that our parent's choices don't define who we are our choices do. I was very confused up until Ben's coronation; I didn't know what I wanted. Then I realised what I wanted was Ben" I explained fondly as my started to relive the first few weeks of me being in Auradon.

"He is everything to me; my world" I added as a large grin spread across my face as I started to think about Ben. However my face quickly dropped when I quickly reminded myself of how Ben was currently being with me. I hated when we fought; but I knew that we would get through it; we always did.

"You both really do love each other" I heard Nash note which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Of course" I advised as I looked up at him.

"I didn't believe in true love or soul mates up until I met Ben; he is literally my other half" I smiled again.

"I love how your eyes light up when you talk about him" he advised.

"Well I probably should stop now" I chuckled.

"Why?" he wondered as his face dropped.

"Nash I could have you up all night talking about Ben" I laughed.

"I see" he laughed back.

"I just hope I find someone who makes me feel like how you feel about his Majesty" he stated as he pursed his lips together.

"I'm sure you will" I answered.

"There is another thing I like about when you talk about his Majesty" he advised.

"Right?" I said slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"You call him by his name" he replied.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Of course I know that there are times where I need to call him 'his Majesty" I advised as I put quotation marks in the air as I said 'his Majesty'.

"But Ben is Ben to me first; then King" I explained with a warm smile.

"I love the man under the crown; and contrary to what people think I am not with him because he is King. I am with him because I love him" I stressed.

"Well he is a very lucky man" Nash smiled.

"Like I said before Nash-" I started.

"I like to think I am a very very lucky woman" I repeated and we both smiled at each other.

"So how about we do a deal?" Nash asked after we had been sitting in silence for a few minutes digesting our previous conversation.

"Right?" I said slowly again.

"What?" I enquired.

"You do me a sketch I do one for you?" he offered.

"Ok" I smiled.

"What do you want to draw?" I wondered out loud.

"How about I draw you and you draw me?" he suggested.

"Erm" I muttered.

"Yeah; go on" I stated.

"Let's swap pads" Nash answered.

"What?" I asked.

"It will be a nice keep sake" he stated.

"Ok" I answered, and we quickly swapped drawing pads.

"I do need to make you aware Nash-" I started cheekily.

"I can get competitive" I chuckled.

"Me too Dame Mal" he grinned.

"Mal please" I insisted.

"Ok" he grinned.

"Mal" he smiled.

"Game on!" I laughed and we both span around so we were sitting a short distance away from each other. I loved a challenge and I knew that this is what I needed; to try something different. I was also eager to see what Nash was going to draw.

* * *

Me and Nash were sitting in silence for quite a while just drawing each other; it felt like a blissful eternity. We only looked up from each other's drawing pads to look at each other before we quickly looked back down at our sketches. I was currently working on Nash's long, dark brown hair; it ran all the way down to his waist. The sketch I was currently working on was a self-portrait that only went to his waist. I had drawn him smiling at me with my drawing pad in his hands; I had added the twinkle in his eyes that was permanently there alongside his big toothy grin.

"I'm done" I heard Nash say.

"Really?" I muttered.

"Just give me a few more minutes" I advised not looking up from his drawing pad.

"Ok" I heard him say. We then fell into silence as I quickly finished the finishing touches to Nash's hair before I quickly signed and dated the sketch.

"There" I smiled.

"Done" I advised as I looked up and I noticed that Nash was staring at me with a large grin on his face.

"You pull the most adorable face when you are concentrating" he noted.

"Erm" I said nervously as I brushed a stray strand of hair behind my right ear.

"Thanks" I said bashfully as I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

"Ben seems to think so as well" I advised.

"He is right" he agreed.

"So, after three we show our drawings?" he teased

"Agreed" I smiled.

"One" we said together.

"Two" we continued.

"Three!" he exclaimed, and we quickly revealed our pads to each other.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as Nash handed me mine.

"You got my likeness" I noted as I handed him his pad and I took a closer to look at his sketch. He had drawn a full body sketch of me sitting cross legged in front of him. However unlike me he drew me smiling down at his pad and I was drawing him. He had even got the little dimples in my cheeks when I smiled.

"Yeah" I heard him say which made me look up at him.

"You too" he smiled at me.

"I have been told that I have a keen eye for detail" I teased.

"You're not wrong" he chuckled.

"Your sketch of me is amazing; you got my smile perfectly" he said happily as he pointed to my sketch.

"So, what else do you like to draw?" I enquired moving the conversation on a little bit.

"Always inquisitive?" he teased.

"Yes" I smiled.

"Well I like to draw anything that is around me" he explained.

"I see; me too" I said, and he slid back next to me. He then flicked through his drawing pad and I saw more sketches of mountains, lakes and tribal dwellings.

"I have other note pads which have better drawings in" he advised.

"I'll have to show you them when you come to see me and my family" he said as he looked up and smiled at me.

"I'll look forward to it" I replied.

"This is the lake at my home" he advised as he pointed to another sketch of a large lake surrounded by trees.

"It's like I am there" I smiled.

"Look" I said as I quickly flicked through my drawing pad until I got to the drawing that I wanted.

"This is a drawing I did of Auradon Castle garden's" I advised as I showed him the sketch I did of Belle's rose garden at Auradon Castle.

"Beautiful" Nash noted.

"I like that" he added as he absentmindedly turned the page and I then saw a beautiful sketch of a bald eagle.

"How did you do that one? I don't think bald eagles would let you close enough to do that" I asked.

"Well you see-" he started.

"That is my pet eagle" he advised lovingly as he slowly stroked the sketch.

"Pet eagle?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed as he looked up at me.

"His name is Vunamun, Vuna for short" he added.

"What does it mean?" I wondered out loud.

"It is Powhatan for see; I called him that because he can see everything when he is up high in the sky. He warns me off people coming" he explained.

"I see" I noted.

"So like a security alarm?" I said.

"Something like that" he chuckled.

"How long have you had him?" I asked eagerly.

"I got him when I was sixteen; he's been through everything with me. I'm surprised he hasn't come looking for me" he advised as he looked up to the sky.

"He does that?" I wondered out loud.

"Yes" Nash answered.

"He is my best friend" he advised lovingly, and I knew that he would thinking about Vuna.

"Bald eagles have a life span of around twenty years; and he's now only four; he's five at Christmas" he explained.

"Aww" I cooed.

"I will show you and his Majesty him when you come to Winter's Keep" he stated.

"I will look forward to it" I said happily.

"Will he let me draw him?" I enquired. It would be so good if I was able to draw Vuna; however, I didn't want to stand on any toes and upset Nash and Vuna.

"Yes" he grinned.

"He's a bit of a show off like that" he chuckled.

"I've kinda trained him like that" he joked and we both started laughing. I then readjusted myself again when I felt the familiar ache in the bottom of my back.

"Your back again?" Nash asked as he placed his drawing pad in front of him.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"But you really don't need to do anything about it" I pressed before he could say or do anything.

"Well I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't" he advised as he quickly got up.

"Nash don't!" I exclaimed as he sat behind me.

"You really don't need to" I pressed as I turned to shuffle away from him.

"I do" he stated, and he started to massage the bottom of my back. I was hit with panic; if Ben found out about this is was going to make things a hell of a lot worse! However I didn't want to come across as rude; and he was helping my back.

"See this knot here" he said as he applied pressure to the bottom of my back as I made a mental note to tell Ben about this.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"I will get rid of it" he stated as he applied more pressure to my back.

"You must be under some stress" I heard him say as I took in a deep breath to steady myself.

"You could say that" I chuckled and me and Nash both heard one of the trees around us move. We both quickly turned our heads and to my absolute horror I saw Ben walking away from us.


	40. Neverland Part Seven

**Ooohhh cliff hanger! What guys do you think? Do you think that Ben and Mal's current behaviour is justified? I look forward to see what you think. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I quickly and politely excused myself from Nash and followed Ben back to our tepee; my stomach filled with panic. Ben was already annoyed with me and this was going to make it worse! By the looks of it Ben was coming to speak to me to fix things; why did I not go and sit with the others! But no, I had to go off on my own and leave myself vulnerable for Nash to come and find me.

When I got back into the tepee I noticed that Ben was now lying in his bed with his back to me; I gulped to myself. Fingers crossed he would speak to me; I knew that he had every right not to at the moment. But I still had to try.

"Ben" I said as I stood next to his bed.

"Ben" I added a bit louder as I reached over and shook his left shoulder.

"Come on we need to talk" I pressed as I shook his shoulder again. I was surprised that he didn't move his shoulder away from me but instead he decided to lie silently. I understood why he was reacting the way he was I really did; I just felt like it was a little bit unfair as it wasn't my fault. Everything between me and Nash was innocent; Ben knows I don't want anyone else. And I would stress this point – if he would let me.

"Really you are going to ignore me?" I asked incredulously as I pulled my hand away.

"Ben, I know you are awake" I said sadly.

"Ben please come on" I begged.

"I don't like it when we are like this" I pouted.

"I'm sorry for whatever this is" I stressed.

"I suppose you will talk when you are ready" I sighed, and I turned and walked up to the foot of my bed and I placed my drawing pad and pencils down onto my bed. I heard Ben move in bed and I turned around and looked at him but sighed again when I noticed that he still wasn't looking in my direction.

I turned around and looked at the fabric in front of me and digested this situation again; I know that Ben is being like this because he doesn't like how close Nash is to me. But I still maintain that it is all innocent; especially after having the conversation about Ben with Nash. I made a mental note to tell Ben this when he is ready to talk; it looked like I was going to need to be patient and wait to fix things with Ben.

I knew that due to feeling unsettled I knew that I wasn't going to sleep any time soon; I needed to talk to someone. I looked in the direction of outside and started to wonder whether this was a good idea; if I bumped into Nash again it would really make things worse – if that was even possible!

I then remembered seeing Evie talking to Doug on my way into our tepee and I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I started to text her hoping that she hadn't gone to bed already; if she had I would just have to suffer the awkward tension and silence that was currently between me and Ben.

* * *

 _"E are you awake? Or busy? Xxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Just talking to Doug before going to bed, why? Is something wrong? Xxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"I need to talk to you privately, is that ok? Or do you want to wait until the morning? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Give me five minutes and I'll come to you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"No! I'll meet you by the fire pit and we can go somewhere. I don't want you coming here xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Mal you are making me worry; see you soon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

 _"Thank you, tell Doug I'm sorry for restricting your time xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Don't worry about it xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

I quickly but carefully pulled my plaits out and smoothed my hair out; before I flung my hair ties down onto my bed. I then turned and went to leave however when I got to the exit I threw Ben another look. I couldn't help but sigh and shake my head before I left to go and find Evie; to finally talk about this with someone.

* * *

I went to the fire pit and I waited for Evie; I was now starting to feel bad at the fact that I was taking Evie away from her time with Doug. But I needed to speak to someone; the person that I wanted to speak to wouldn't and there was no way I could go near Nash at the moment. I was really starting to get nervous in case I bumped into Nash again. However I was quickly filled with relief when I saw Evie appear looking very concerned.

"M?" she questioned in confusion as she stepped in front of me.

"M, what's wrong?" she asked quickly when I didn't answer her.

"Not here" I advised as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come on" I stated as I nodded away from the others before I quickly walked away and led her into the forest. We walked in silence for a few minutes before we found a broken tree lying on the ground and we sat down on it.

"M you are worrying me" Evie stressed.

"Bear with me" I advised as I dropped my arms from my chest.

"Conceal our actions from the world; so our words and promises can't be retold" I chanted as I waved my right hand in the air.

"Silencing spell?" she asked.

"Correct" I nodded.

"Mal please tell me what is going on; you are really scaring me?" she begged as I looked at her.

"Ben isn't speaking to me" I muttered.

"What?" she asked incredulously as her eyes widened in shock.

"Why?" she wondered out loud.

"Well you know he was off with me after I danced with Nash" I stated.

"Nash?" she asked slowly which made me sigh; maybe things didn't look so innocent after all.

"Yes, he told me that I could call him that; which I don't think that that is a problem" I stressed.

"Ben was funny with me after that; and when we went back to our tepee he put it down to a headache-" I went on to explain.

"And you didn't believe him?" she prompted.

"No" I answered as I shook my head.

"Me and Ben can tell when there is something wrong with each other; and Ben knows this" I pressed as I looked in front of me and my eyes landed on our tepee in the distance.

"Ok" she nodded.

"Why do I get the feeling something else has happened?" she enquired apprehensively.

"Because it has" I confirmed.

"Nothing bad" I quickly pressed.

"It is only innocent" I pouted.

"What happened?" she asked. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself and I started to explain everything had happened tonight.

* * *

"Right-" Evie started after I had finished explained everything.

"Well I can see it from both point of views" she nodded.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"He's now ignoring me; like I did with you and Ben on our camping trip" I said as I started to remind myself of Ben's cold reception not so long ago.

"I see" she noted.

"He just needs to calm down" she added.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"Sorry for dragging you into this; I just needed to talk to someone" I said sadly as I looked down to the floor.

"Hey! Don't feel bad about that" she pressed as she wrapped her right arm around my shoulders.

"This is what sisters are for" she smiled.

"Always" I smiled back.

"I think you and Ben are right" she advised.

"About what?" I questioned.

"I do think that Nash honestly wants to be friends with you; but I do feel you and Ben are getting stuck in between a Nash and Tabatha tiff" she confirmed.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I really didn't like her flirting with Ben; and stroking his arms and chest" I added sourly.

"I could tell" she replied, and I froze. If Evie could tell that I didn't like Princess Tabatha's behaviour, then could everyone else? I really hoped that I hadn't just shown disrespect to Chieftain Tiger Lilly and her family in anyway.

"Could everyone else?" I asked as my eyes widened in panic.

"No" she said which made me sigh in relief.

"It's just because I know you and what you are thinking" she explained.

"I see" I noted.

"Things will be ok when Ben has calmed down" she said reassuringly as she stroked the top of my back slowly.

"Yeah; I just don't like the cold treatment" I advised.

"Especially as I haven't done anything wrong" I whined.

"I understand why he acts the way he does; this situation makes him feel exactly how I feel when someone tries to pull the moves on him. So I don't blame him at all" I explained as I looked at her.

"Sometimes I find him being possessive hot" I admitted.

"But not like this" I muttered.

"Time and place and all that" I smirked.

"Enough information there Mal" she teased which made me wink at her.

"I suppose this is always going to be something me and Ben are going to have to go through" I sighed.

"Well up to a point anyway" she agreed.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as my face dropped into confusion.

"Well when you get married people will have to leave you alone" she said bluntly.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"So for people to leave us alone we are going to need to get married!" I sighed angrily.

"I don't even think then people will stop trying to take my Beast away from me; it scares me the thought of losing him" I said sadly.

"You won't have" Evie dismissed as she pulled me into a hug.

"You and Ben are meant for each other; you just need to give each other time then talk it out" she advised over my left shoulder.

"You will be fine" she pressed.

"Thanks E" I answered as I pulled away and smiled at her.

"You're very welcome M" she returned.

"Love you" I said happily.

"Love you too" she replied.

"I think we better get to bed; we have a long day tomorrow" I said as I started to wonder what tomorrow was going to bring.

"Yep" she smiled as we both stood up.

"Sorry for cutting your goodnight with Doug short" I said nervously.

"Don't be" she dismissed.

"We both understand" she smiled and we both started to walk back to bed as it was starting to move into the early stages on the morning.

* * *

When I walked back into the tepee I noted that Ben was still in the same position when I left; I quickly thought about whether I should try and attempt to talk to him again. But as I didn't know whether he was awake I decided against this. I quickly got changed for bed and as I climbed into bed I threw Ben another look before I started to stare up at the ceiling. I really hope that tomorrow would be a lot better than today; and me and Ben would be able to sort things out.


	41. Neverland Part Eight

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? It was at the point when I was finishing the second drafts for this chapter and the previous one that I didn't want to hold off on these chapters any more. I know that I have already explained this, but I wanted to emphasise my thinking process. The next part of Neverland isn't quite finished yet; it doesn't feel right and I'm not ready to share it with you. I hope you understand. I would rather give you guys some of this constituency then hold off until it is complete and make you wait months. Thank you for understanding. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. Also you can tell that it ended up being eight chapters instead of seven but I don't think you are going to mind.**

* * *

After staring at the ceiling in a state of unease for what felt like forever I shivered under my covers as I felt a cold chill come in from outside. I slowly sat up in bed and I threw the covers back; I then climbed out of my bed and walked up to my bags. I then as quietly as I could opened one of my bags and started to look for a jumper or hoodie to help keep me warm against the chill.

"Mal" I heard a voice say which made me freeze in shock.

"Yes Ben" I replied as I didn't take my eyes from my bag.

"What are you doing?" I heard him ask and I looked at him and I was met with Ben sitting up slightly in bed with a cold and blank stare on his face.

"I am getting a jumper because I am a little bit cold" I explained.

"Ok" he nodded before he quickly lay back down. I shook my head and sighed; he obviously wasn't ready to talk yet. I then fell back into an awkward silence as I continued to look for something to keep my warm.

"Mal" I heard Ben say again.

"Yes?" I answered not looking at him.

"Mal" he pressed.

"Yes Ben?" I replied as I pulled out a dark purple hoodie from my case.

"Look at me?" he asked. I slowly looked over to him and I noted that his face had softened. I felt my stomach start to flutter with hope at the fact that me and Ben might be able to talk about things now.

"Stop that" he said as he through my jumper a glance before his eyes leapt back up to my face.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Come here" he said as he held his left hand out to me.

"Why?" I repeated.

"So we can talk and cuddle" he advised, and I watched as something changed in his eyes which told me that he was now scared in case I didn't want to.

"Erm-" I muttered.

"Only if you want to?" he offered as he looked down at his bed covers.

"No, I want to" I advised as I put my hoodie back into my bag.

"I think we have a lot to talk about" I added as he looked up at me.

"Yes" he confirmed as he pursed his lips together. I slowly walked across the room and I stood next to Ben's bed; all the way through this Ben didn't take his eyes from me. I pulled the covers back on the left-hand side of the bed; and Ben slid back to the other pillow to give me room in the bed. I then climbed into the bed and turned on my side as Ben pulled the covers over us. As we fell into an awkward silence Ben then turned properly on his right side and looked into my eyes. Yes, I might be in bed with Ben, but I was still worried as I didn't know what to do; I hated any situations like this when me and Ben fought or fell out to some degree. I was always scared in case I finally lost him, and he didn't want anything to do with me anymore.

"Come here" Ben said finally breaking the silence. He opened his arms and I smiled meekly at him as I slid closer to him and I snuggled into his bare chest.

"Wow!" Ben exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"You are cold" he noted.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"I think it is because we are technically outside" I said as I placed both of my hands against his chest.

"Yeah" he answered, and I watched as started to look nervous.

"Mal I'm so sorry" he stressed.

"For what?" I asked as I decided to play dumb to what was going on.

"I took my mood out on you and I shouldn't have" he advised sadly.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Stop this" I pressed.

"I think I understand why you acted the way you did; I just want you to know that I didn't do anything out of malice I swear" I added.

"I know" he answered.

"You were only trying to be polite; I just didn't like how close you two looked" he admitted.

"Ben me and Nash-" I started but stopped when he threw me a stern look.

"Prince Nashoba are only friends" I corrected myself.

"I see" he nodded as he pursed his lips together. I knew that deep down he didn't think there was anything going on between me and Nash; but I knew what scared him was in case he lost me.

"Why would I want him when I have you?" I said happily hoping that this would reassure him.

"I know that it's just-" he started.

"Just?" I prompted.

"I didn't like how he was with you; I let it get to me and I shouldn't have" he pouted.

"I'm sorry" he apologised again.

"It's ok Benny" I said as I reached up and cupped his face with my right hand.

"I know how you are currently feeling as I didn't like it when Tabatha was flirting with you" I explained.

"I didn't return it though" he stressed.

"Neither did I" I replied.

"Do you think I did?" I asked slowly.

"No" he quickly answered as he shook his head.

"No of course not; I just started to let my mind run away with itself that's all" he explained.

"Like what?" I wondered out loud.

"Erm-" he started, and I noticed something changed in his eyes which told me that he was scared to tell me what was on his mind.

"Come on Ben; I need to know what was going on in that head of yours" I prompted hoping that he would tell me.

"Before I explain I want to make you aware of something-" he started.

"Right?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"It's just because as soon as I start saying what was on my mind I don't want you to think that I was doubting you" he explained.

"I won't" I dismissed.

"It was just an observation that's all" he noted.

"Ok" I said.

"Go on" I added.

"I just noticed that you and Prince Nashoma have a lot more in common than you and me have" he confessed sadly.

"What?" I asked in shock. Ben actually thought that? It didn't matter if me and Nash had more in common; I loved Ben. This was never going to change; I was very sure of this.

"Ben don't think like that" I stated.

"Yeah well I feel bad that I do" he said sadly.

"Come here Ben" I advised, and I pulled Ben into a tug hug.

"You know I love you and only want you" I said against his chest.

"Yeah" he advised.

"And I love you and I only want you too" he replied.

"It was just hard for me to watch him come close to you like that; especially when you were both on your own" he explained.

"What were you doing on your own with him anyway Mal?" he asked which made me look up at him.

"Well after you said you had some paperwork to do I left and found a quiet spot next to the lake; Prince Nash found me, and we started talking" I explained.

"I see" he noted as he pursed his lips together.

"Yeah" I said.

"We had a very long conversation; he's so easy to talk to" I answered.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Can I ask what you talked about?" he asked.

"Of course" I smiled.

"Ben, I don't have any secrets from you" I said, and I watched as a large smile spread across his face.

"First of all, we talked about drawing; he is an amazing artist-" I started.

"When I asked about his meeting his said it went fine but he also wanted to meet you and me before we go to Winter's Keep" he explained.

"Did he?" he wondered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well you are the King of Auradon Ben; everyone wants to meet you" I stated bluntly.

"And everyone wants to meet you too as well Mal" he pressed.

"Yes, well I don't think I'm that important" I dismissed.

"You are to me" he urged as he stared into my eyes as he cupped my face with his left hand.

"I know that, but you know what I mean; I don't really like all this fuss. But you are worth it" I answered, and I watched as Ben smiled at me before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"Did you talk about anything else?" he enquired.

"Loads of things" I said.

"He said that he wanted to be good friends with me" I explained, and I felt Ben's arm tighten around me.

"Ben you have nothing to worry about" I stated.

"I know that; I am trying to get better at this" he said sadly.

"I know" I replied.

"So am I" I admitted.

"I really didn't like Tabatha massaging you; that's my job" I pouted. I watched as Ben's eyes widened before he quickly pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. I felt a warmth spread through my chest and I couldn't help but sigh against his lips. However when the familiar ache came to our lungs we unwillingly broke apart breathlessly.

"It will always be your job" he panted which made me smile.

"If I am honest I felt really awkward when she was flirting with me" he admitted as he brushed some loose hair behind my right ear.

"I could tell" I replied.

"I really didn't mean for Nash to start massaging my back" I added.

"Both times" I stressed.

"It's just he was very insistent" I explained.

"Yeah" he said.

"Anyway, we also talked about what is going on between him and Tabatha" I advised hoping to move the conversation on.

"Right?" he asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"What is happening between them two?" he asked further.

"Well apparently for the last six month they have got close; and the last time they saw each other Nash told Tabatha how he felt about her" I explained.

"I see" he noted.

"Yeah she told him that she felt the same; but she has confused him by friend zoning him in front of everyone. They talked tonight, and Tabatha told Nash that she doesn't know what she wants" I added.

"Poor Nash" Ben noted.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I think you will like what we talked about next" I grinned.

"Right?" he repeated.

"I told him that I knew how it was to feel confused as you have made me feel that way-" I started to explain.

"I then told him that when I first came here I didn't know what love felt like, but you taught me" I added and watched as Ben smiled at me.

"I then explained that you taught me that it wasn't our parent's choices that define us, but it is ours and I was confused up until your coronation. I then said that you are everything to me; my world" I finished proudly.

"You really told him all of that?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I said.

"Because it is the truth" I smiled.

"I feel even worse now" Ben said as he pursed his lips together.

"Why?" I asked.

"For taking it out on you and you said all of that" he answered sadly.

"Ben stop beating yourself up about it" I pressed.

"It has happened; let's just draw a line in the sand and get over it" I stated.

"Ok" he nodded.

"I will make it up to you though" he offered.

"There is no need for that" I dismissed. This was the truth; Ben didn't need to make it up to me. I could see why he reacted the way he did; yes this didn't make it right, but I didn't want Ben to feel obligated to make it up to me.

"Yes, there is" he pressed.

"And I will make it up to you whether you like it or not" he stated.

"Fine" I muttered, and I snuggled back into his chest. In all honesty this is all I needed; to be back in Ben's arms. I started to feel the feeling of being uneasy ebb away from me as I snuggled into my perfect Beast.

"Ben" I said after we had been lying in silence for a few minutes.

"Aha" he replied, and I felt him start to run his fingers through my hair.

"Nash liked that I just call you Ben; so I told him that is because I love the man under the crown. And that you are Ben to me first then King" I advised as I looked up at him.

"It would appear that you have spent a lot of time talking about me" he teased.

"Yep" I advised smugly.

"My favourite hobby" I stated.

"Come here you" Ben said happily before he quickly crushed his lips against mine and we fell into a series of long and loving kisses that helped reassure me and Ben that things were in fact ok.

* * *

"Mal" Ben said in to the silence. After me and Ben stopped making out we then lay in silence just enjoying each other's company; Ben was currently running his fingers through my hair as I was tracing patterns on his chest.

"Yes?" I answered as I looked up at him.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Just so it can put my mind at rest" he advised.

"Right?" I enquired as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"When I saw you and Nash together-" he started.

"Yes" I repeated as I noted to myself that he started calling Prince Nashoba 'Nash'.

"At first you were staring at each other; for quite a while actually. Then you started laughing and talking then he started rubbing your back" he explained which made me realise that it appeared that Ben had been watching me and Nash for some time.

"Yes" I said again for the third time.

"I still don't get what you were doing" he stated.

"Ben we were staring at each other because we were drawing each other" I explained.

"Oh" he replied as his eyes widened in realisation.

"Yeah" I said.

"Afterwards he showed me some of his sketches and told me about his home and pet eagle" I advised.

"Pet eagle?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"He's called Vuna; we are going to see him when we go to Winter's Keep. Nash said I can do a sketch of him" I explained.

"That was nice of him" Ben said as he started to stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah it was" I noted as I started to sense that something was still bothering Ben.

"Ben what's on your mind?" I asked, and I watched as he slowly looked down at me.

"Nothing" he muttered.

"Ben!" I whined.

"We have just fixed things don't ruin it" I advised, and I watched as he pursed his lips together.

"It's stupid and you might laugh at me" he pouted.

"I'll try not to" I promised him hoping that this would reassure him.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Well you have a thing for Beasts" he said boldly.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"That would be very correct" I added in confusion as I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Go on" I prompted as I brushed my nose against his.

"Nashoba means wolf" he muttered as he looked away in embarrassment at me.

"Yes" I replied.

"And what has that got to do wi-" I started but stopped when I realised what was on Ben's mind.

"Oh" I muttered.

"A wolf is a kind of beast" I continued.

"Yes" he continued as he looked back at me.

"See it is a stupid thought" he said sadly.

"No" I pressed as I quickly shook my head.

"No, it's not" I added.

"Come here" I advised as I cupped Ben's face in my hands hoping that what I was about to say would reassure him.

"Ben you know I have a thing for beasts but there is something that I need to remind you of" I explained as I remembered a conversation that we both had had in the past.

"Ok" he said.

"What?" he enquired.

"Something I told you earlier on this year; when we were in the library together. You were doing Chemistry revision and I was doing animal interp" I said hoping that this would remind Ben of our conversation earlier this year.

"Yes" he grinned which told me he was also thinking about our conversation.

"I only specialise in beasts not wolves" I purred.

"I see" he advised smugly.

"In fact-" I started as I started to feel playful.

"I only specialise in one beast in particular" I flirted as I slid my right hand to the back of his head and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Right" Ben smugly said.

"Yeah" I continued.

"One species so rare that there is only one in the world; do you want to know what they are called?" I teased.

"What?" he asked obviously playing dumb.

"The Benny Bear Beast" I said happily.

"BBB for short" I said mock seriously.

"I see" he noted.

"Come here you" he quickly added and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Just you wait till I get you back on that boat Miss" he muttered in my ear.

"Promises promise Benny Bear Beast" I advised as I looked up at him and smiled. I then heard a low growl escape from his throat and I couldn't help but giggle. However before I could do or say anything else Ben crushed his lips against mine and we didn't stop making out until we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	42. Neverland Part Nine

**Hey guys, welcome back! I know it has been a little bit of time; but like I said I would rather give you the first part of Neverland and make you wait for the rest of these chapters. I wanted these last chapters to be perfect; I think you will appreciate this as I know that you like where this story is going.**

 **I am trying to make these chapters as close to the real thing as I can; so you may get hints from the 'Hook' film. If you haven't watched it then I would recommend it as it is a good film; yes this technically isn't Disney, but it has helped me with my research for these last few chapters.**

 **Before we jump back in I want to address something; I thought it would be better to write it here than personally message you as a few of you have asked me the same thing. I don't really want to give too much away about what Queen Leah is planning; the outcome or how this is going to affect Ben and Mal at the moment. But all I am going to say is that you are going to have to be very patient; as this builds on to bigger and better things later on.**

 **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 ** _20/07/2018_**

The next morning I woke up entangled in Ben's arms and legs; I couldn't help but let a large grin spread across my face. I had stopped feeling guilty at the fact that me and Ben were breaking the rules; me and Ben needed each other. Not in a sexual way; sometimes me and Ben just needed to hold each other.

I slowly looked up at Ben and I noticed that he was smiling in his sleep; I pressed a kiss tenderly to his nose and I watched as he sighed in his sleep.

"Mal" he muttered in his sleep and I felt my stomach flutter.

"Yes Benny" I cooed as I reached up and brushed some loose hair behind his left ear.

"I'm here" I muttered.

"I will always be here" I promised him as I snuggled back into his chest.

As my eyes started to roll into sleep once more the last thought that came to my mind was something that Belle advised both me and Ben in the past:

 _"Yes, you will argue, and you will need to calm down; but I don't think you will lose each other"_

Belle was right; there might be times where things got tense between me and Ben; but this wouldn't change our feelings for each other. As we were each other's soulmate and no matter what anyone tried to do or say – it was always going to be me and Ben against the world.

* * *

After me and Ben woke up we spent a very few chaste moments together before I climbed out of bed and went to go and get changed. I don't know how Adam and Belle would react if they found me and Ben cuddling in bed together. I didn't even know whether they knew about how things were with me and Ben last night. But if they didn't I didn't want to bring this to their attention in anyway.

When we all went outside I noticed that everyone was already sat down at the long, oak table that we shared our evening meal on last night. We all enjoyed a meal of roasted moose, with dried rice and wild corn.

As I was eating my breakfast I noticed that Evie looking at me and Ben; however when she noticed that I was looking at her she smiled at me before she looked down at her breakfast. She must have thought that me and Ben have been able to sort things out; as the way we were both acting must have reassured her that we were in fact ok.

I also noticed Prince Nash and Princess Tabatha looking at me and Ben; when Nash looked at me I noted that he was acting a little bit sheepish. I couldn't really blame him to be honest; given my sudden departure last night and the fact that Ben had walked away from us. I just hoped that things weren't about to become awkward between the three of us.

When I looked over to Princess Tabatha I was met with a look of confusion; she was looking at me and Ben as if she was trying to figure something out. I am guessing that she also must have picked up on mine and Ben's behaviour last night which I didn't really like. However when Ben wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close I noted that her eyes widened before she quickly looked away. I felt a sudden prang of smugness; I know I shouldn't have glorified in it. But this should keep Princess Tabatha at bay and away from my perfect Beast.

* * *

We all then went back to our tepees and packed the remaining things before we left; the only thing left to do now was to bid our new friends goodbye. Ben led me by the hand into the main camp area and I saw that Chieftain Tiger Lilly, Chief Takoda and Princess Tabatha was stood just like they were when we arrived.

We all said goodbye to everyone, including Prince Nash. However as we turned to walk away I heard someone say my name; and when I turned around I noticed that Prince Nash had stepped towards me and Ben.

"Your Majesty" he smiled.

"Dame Mal" he directed to me.

"Prince Nash" we said together which made him smile meekly.

"Could we please talk privately before you both leave?" he enquired.

"Of course" Ben answered for us both; and we all stepped to one side so we could speak privately away from the others.

"What is on your mind?" I asked.

"I just wanted to clear the air" he admitted as he started to rock nervously on his feet.

"What do you mean Prince Nashoba?" Ben wondered out loud. I felt my stomach flutter; he obviously wanted to make sure that things were ok before we left. He probably didn't want our visit to Winters Keep to be awkward; as the last time I had saw him he had been massaging my back before we both saw Ben walking away from us.

"Well you saw me and Mal talking and you walked away-" he said to Ben and I watched as his eyes widened in panic.

"Oh that" Ben replied as he gripped my right hand in his left.

"Yes" Prince Nash answered.

"I don't want to have ruined anything for you two" he stated as he threw both me and Ben a worried look.

"You haven't" I dismissed.

"Me and Ben had a small lover's tiff" I continued.

"It was something that happened before we even came here" I quickly lied.

"Oh" he muttered.

"Right" he nodded.

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

"Me and Mal are just like every other couple" he said as he dropped my hand and he wrapped his right arm around my waist and he smiled down at me.

"We argue; but we always make up" he said.

"Always" I stated as I looked up at him and smiled. I felt Ben pull me closer to him and I couldn't help but sigh in relief as I snuggled into his chest. I was over the dome that me and Ben were able to fix things; yes I knew that we would. But I couldn't escape the lingering fear that there might be a time when we might not be able to.

"I see" Prince Nash noted.

"I just want us all to be very good friends" he smiled.

"Us too" I smiled as I looked at him.

"We can't wait to visit you and your family" Ben said and we both watched as a large toothy grin spread across his face.

"I can't wait for that either" he said excitedly.

"So no hard feelings" Ben said as he reached forward with his left hand. I watched as Prince Nash looked slowly down at it before he grinned and took Ben's hand wholeheartedly in his right and eagerly shook it.

"No hard feelings" he confirmed.

"Good" Ben smiled.

"I'll let you get on" Prince Nash said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Still so many people to see" Ben smiled.

"Yeah" Prince Nash returned.

"But we'll speak soon though, right?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course Nash" I smiled.

"Like we have both said-" I started.

"We both want to be very good friends" I answered, and I watched as Prince Nash smiled back at me. I looked up at Ben and he grinned down at me; I couldn't help but smile up at him. It would appear that it didn't bother Ben anymore that Prince Nash wanted to be friends with me. He never had anything to worry about; Ben wasn't only my soul mate he was my best friend as well. Nothing or no one was ever going to change that.

* * *

We then all got into our limousines as Chieftain Tiger Lilly's staff put all of our luggage back onto our trucks. We were going to go back onto the Auradon Rose tonight; and I was feeling settled at the fact that our journey back to shore was just going to be with my family.

"Ben" I said as the limousine started to pull away.

"Aha?" he answered as he tightened his right arm around my shoulders.

"We need to talk" I muttered; and I watched as his face quickly fell into concern.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"There is nothing to worry about, I promise" I smiled hoping that this would reassure him.

"Ok" Ben muttered.

"As long as you are sure" he pressed.

"Positive" I smiled before I crushed my lips against Ben's. I smiled against his lips when I felt his lips start to move slowly against mine. In all honesty Ben didn't have anything to worry about; I just wanted to talk about what happened over the last couple of days. As I slid my tongue along Ben's lips I concentrated on showing him that there was nothing wrong; however as Ben opened his mouth slightly I heard someone say our names which made us break apart breathlessly.

"Hey you two!" Adam explained.

"Sorry" I apologised as I looked over to him.

"Just needed to prove a point" I advised.

"Point proven" I heard Ben say which made me look at him and I noticed that there was a large, smug grin spread across his face.

"Good" I muttered as I snuggled back into Ben's chest. We all then talked aimlessly as we made our way for our morning with the Darling family.


	43. Neverland Part Ten

**Hey guys, thank you again for coming on this journey with me. I know a lot of you are enjoying this story and that means the world to me. Much love from the bottom of my heart, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

As we stepped out of our limousines I couldn't help but let my eyes quickly roam over the building in front of me. We were meeting Dame Wendy Darling and her family inside the Dame Wendy Darling Foundation; this was a charity that she had built up over the years to help orphaned and unwell children. Dame Wendy was well known around the whole kingdom for her work; however due to her fragility she didn't travel very often. So I was looking forward to finally meeting her.

Along the long stone driveway there were bright green hedges that bordered the drive and led to both the entrance of the building and along the gardens perfectly. There was a large stone fountain in the middle of the courtyard which bore the resemblance of Dame Wendy. The main doors were dark oak and were enveloped by a large white concrete archway. The building was littered with long windows with balconies around the whole building. On the roof there were dark grey tiles which lay neatly across and surrounding a large set of chimneys.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as Ben slid his hand into mine and we started to walk towards the main entrance.

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

"Wow!" Evie exclaimed as she stood next to me.

"I have heard so much about this place" she said as she looked happily at the building as we stood in front of the main steps.

"Yeah I can't believe we are finally going to meet Dame Wendy" I said.

"Aren't we?" I asked as I looked at King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle, who was stood in front of us all.

"That is correct" King Peter confirmed.

"You will learn a lot more about our story" Queen Tinkerbelle interjected.

"I can't wait" me and Evie said together which made King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle chuckle.

"Come on then" King Peter said as he slid his left hand into Queen Tinkerbelle's right hand and they turned and led us into the building so we could finally meet Dame Wendy.

* * *

We were now stood in a bright, large main hall that was conjoined to the main staircase which would lead you to the rooms and corridors upstairs. At the top of the staircase there was a long window that fell from the ceiling to the floor and was encased by light blue velvet curtains. There were also light blue drapes littered along the walls; and there was a dusky gold carpet lying fixed on the floor. Upon the ceiling there were gold chandeliers on the high ceilings; and there were also very elaborate paintings on the walls. The paintings were obviously stories from Wendy's past as there were paintings of King Peter, Queen Tinkerbelle, pirates, lost boys, Indians and mermaids. However when I turned my head and looked on the wall to my right I could see photographs which included some of the children that Dame Wendy had helped over the years and other momentous occasions such as her orphanage being opened.

"Here they are" I heard a proud voice say which made me look towards the bottom of the stairs and I noticed that Dame Wendy was stood there waiting for us. She was wearing a smart light blue dress which hugged her slim figure perfectly; there were white jewels littered amongst the bodice. She had a gold fairy hair clip in her short white hair; and she was wearing flat light blue shoes. I also noticed that she held a wooden walking stick in her left hand and she was bent over slightly which told me that she was no doubt eager to sit down.

"Wendy!" King Peter exclaimed as he ran forward, and he quickly pulled Dame Wendy into a hug.

"It has been far too long" I heard King Peter say over her shoulder.

"I know" she replied as King Peter pulled away and grinned down at her.

"You need to come and stay with us in Hook's Bay" he stated.

"I might take you up on that" she stated.

"However-" she started.

"I don't think I would be able to deal with the journey" she added as she pursed her lips together.

"Of course you will" King Peter dismissed.

"You could come back with us?" he urged.

"Someone's keen" Dame Wendy chuckled.

"To spend time with you?" King Peter asked.

"Always" he said happily.

"I'll think about it" she returned.

"You said that last time" he reminded her which told me that King Peter had suggested that Dame Wendy visited him in the past and that she never actually left Neverland.

"Yes" she said.

"Yes I did" she added as King Peter stepped to one side and Queen Tinkerbelle stepped forward.

"Queen Tinkerbelle" Dame Wendy said happily.

"Look at you" she said as she looked up and down at the mint green, slim line dress that Queen Tinkerbelle had decided to wear.

"Wendy" Queen Tinkerbelle smiled as she stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"I have missed you" I heard Dame Wendy say over Queen Tinkerbelle's shoulder.

"I have missed you too" Queen Tinkerbelle returned.

"You have brought guests with you" Dame Wendy said as she cast a warm glance over our royal party.

"Your Majesty may I introduce Dame Wendy Moira Angela Darling" King Peter declared warmly which caused me and Ben to step forward to greet Dame Wendy.

"Peter please" Dame Wendy sighed.

"Your Majesty you may call me Wendy" she advised.

"All this Dame talk makes me feel old" she chuckled.

"If that is what you wish Wendy" Ben smiled.

"It is" she confirmed.

"And is this your beautiful lady friend?" she said as she looked at me.

"It is" Ben said warmly.

"I have been looking forward to meeting you Dame Mal" she said.

"Likewise" I smiled.

"Wendy" I added.

"Hmm" she said as she slowly looked me up and down.

"May I be so bold to ask you something?" she questioned.

"Of course" I said with a smile.

"You are a fairy, aren't you?" she said, and I felt my stomach start to burn. I started to question whether she thought this was a bad thing; but I quickly dismissed this. Dame Wendy was very close to Queen Tinkerbelle; so she couldn't think negatively of fairies – could she?

"Part faery, part mortal" I confirmed.

"I see" she noted.

"Is this a problem?" I asked.

"No" she said.

"Not at all dear" she smiled.

"I just wanted to ask you something else that is all" she confirmed.

"Ok, what?" I probed.

"Stop playing with Dame Mal" Queen Tinkerbelle teased.

"I'm not playing with her" Dame Wendy chuckled.

"I asked you it as well Tinkerbelle" she reminded her.

"Yes you did" she grinned.

"Please go on Wendy" I said and I watched as Dame Wendy took a couple of slow steps forward so she was stood in front of me.

"Do you know the beginning of faeries?" she asked.

"Erm-" I started.

"No I'm afraid I don't; sorry that is ignorant" I added.

"No, it's not Dame Mal. Would you like me to tell you?" she said warmly.

"Please" I said.

"When the first baby laughed for the first time-" she started, and I couldn't help but grin at her. I could see why she was well known for story-telling. Her calm, soothing voice would help tell any story that came to her; I had even read some of her stories in Auradon Prep library and I really enjoyed them.

"The laugh broke into a thousand pieces and they all went skipping about. That was the beginning of faeries" she finished.

"I see" I noted.

"Yes" she answered.

"You will have seen throughout your time over Hook's Bay, Neverland and Skull Rock we are proud of our magic. Yes it is now forbidden; rightly so-" she started again.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be proud of it" she grinned.

"Here here!" King Peter exclaimed which made Dame Wendy chuckle.

"I know you are only here for a short few hours, so I won't keep you in my main hall for very long. It is such an honour to welcome you into our home" Dame Wendy said proudly.

"The honour is ours Wendy" Ben returned with his trademark regal smile.

"You are too kind" she answered modestly.

"However your Majesty I would like to apologise-" she started as she pursed her lips together.

"For what Wendy?" Ben asked.

"The fact we haven't met before now" she stated.

"I would have come to Auradon City before now; but I can't travel very much" she added as she pursed her lips together.

"Well don't worry about it Wendy" Ben said as he dropped my hand and he took her right hand in both of his.

"We will come to you; when we can" he promised.

"You are most kind" she replied.

"My family are here to meet you all" she advised.

"After I have greeted your party" she added.

"Of course" Ben said as he dropped her hand and he slid his hand back into mine.

"Come on my sweet" he advised as we both stepped to the side next to King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle and we started to watch as Dame Wendy met our royal party.

* * *

After everyone else had been greeted by Wendy she then lead us into a large meeting room which was very similar to the meeting rooms in Pan Palace and Hook's Lodge. The only difference was the light blue and gold colour scheme which kept in with Dame Wendy's colours.

When we walked in I noted that there were ten people waiting for us; however they were in little groups so we could stagger meeting them.

First of all there was Dame Wendy's daughter, Moria. She was there with her husband, Peter Banning and their two children, Jack and Maggie. As I watched as King Peter greeted Moria I couldn't help but remember the story that I was told in the past. When King Peter was younger he left Neverland to go and live with Moira; however he missed Neverland and when it came down to it he thought that he could never be good enough for Moria. They broke up amicably and King Peter returned back to Neverland and fell in love with Queen Tinkerbelle and the rest is history. Moria on the other hand met another man called Peter and they both seemed very happy together.

Moria was dressed in a smart slim line light blue dress, with a dark blue blazer and flat shoes on. In her blond hair she wore a silver hair slide which resembled a thimble and she had her mother's warm smile spread across her face. When I greeted her she told me that she was following in the steps of her mother and that she wanted to carry on her legacy; I loved the mother-daughter bond that they had, and I was very happy for the pair of them.

Peter was dressed in a smart navy shirt, trousers and waistcoat with a gold tie; his dark brown hair was nearly pushed to the side and he had smart black thin framed glasses on. He told me and Ben all about the work he had also been doing for the charity. Apparently he was currently arranging another charity fundraiser and he would love us all to attend. Me and Ben accepted the invitation whole heartedly and expressed that we both couldn't wait to return to see them all again.

Jack was wearing the same as his father; however he had his mother's bright blond hair, just like Maggie. Maggie was wearing a gold slim line dress and her hair was arranged in a neat plait. When speaking to Jack he told us that he was an avid baseball player at school and he wanted to start his own team one day. Maggie eagerly told us that she had just played her grandmother in a rendition of Peter Pan; she then also told us all that she couldn't wait to follow in her mother's and grandmother's footsteps.

We then moved onto the second group; which consisted of John Darling and his wife Janet. They had only one son (named John Junior) who looked and wore the same as his father. They both wore black suits, red waistcoats, red ties, white shirts and smart black shoes. Janet Darling was wearing a smart, slim line, dark red velvet dress with red pumps. She had her long black hair tied into a tight bun and she wore black square glasses. John Darling Senior told us all how he worked on the finance committee for Dame Wendy's foundation; and that he was close to handing the reins over to his son – who looked very happy and eager about this.

Finally we moved onto the last group; which consisted of Michael Darling, his wife Michelle and their two sons – Michael Junior and Matthew. Michael Senior, Michael Junior and Matthew Darling all wore a similar light blue suit, with a light blue waistcoat and tie with white shirt and smart black shoes. Michelle on the other hand wore a dark blue knee length dress with smart navy shoes; she had her blonde hair arranged into a ponytail and she had a light blue dress bag thrown over her right shoulder.

* * *

We then took to our seats and all enjoyed a family meal together; for our starter we had chicken and leek soup. I had only had chicken soup a hand full of times in my lifetime – when I was sick. Ben brought it to me as he said it was his mother's famous 'get well soon' soup. I would never say this to Dame Wendy or any of her staff, but my favourite chicken soup was Belle's, but I did enjoy theirs all the same.

Our main meal was a roast chicken dinner; I really enjoyed it and I didn't know how they managed to put everything on to the plate. There was Yorkshire puddings, chicken, mashed potato, boiled potato, roast potato, carrots, peas, sausage stuffing, turnip and broccoli. It was coated in a thick, rich chicken gravy and after eating nearly everything on my plate I didn't think I would be able to eat for the next few days.

As we let our food settle Dame Wendy then told us about her life's work and her charity. It was amazing to see the work that she had done, and I knew that all the children she has helped over the years would be eternally grateful.

Dame Wendy then moved onto telling some of the stories that she, John Senior, Michael Senior, King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle had been involved with in the past. It was at this point that my chocolate sundae had arrived so as I ate it slowly I listened eagerly after she told us a story about escaping Captain Hook and rescuing Tiger Lilly from Skull Rock.

Something that I couldn't stop thinking about was the fact that even to this day the people I was currently sharing a room with still thought of Captain Hook as this scary monster with a hook. But I knew that if they saw him now; drinking in his pub 'the Sea Dog' I think they would pity him and I don't think James Hook would ever like this.

* * *

After our meal we all then took a tour around the grounds; I loved the structure of the building and one of my favourite parts of the building was the bedrooms. Dame Wendy wanted to make sure that the orphans that were in her care felt involved in her legacy. So she made their bedrooms look like what she, John and Michael had when they were younger. I really admired the attention to detail and I could just imagine Dame Wendy, John and Michael sitting in these rooms as Dame Wendy told them stories about Neverland.

* * *

We then all made our way to the front of the building and we said our goodbyes; I was sad to leave them, but I knew that we couldn't stay any longer. I promised that I would see Dame Wendy as soon as I could, and she smiled broadly at me. She told me that this might be possible upon my return from our tour as she has accepted King Peter's and Queen Tinkerbelle's invitation to visit them. King Peter then pulled Dame Wendy into a tight hug and when they broke apart Dame Wendy stated that she needed time for her things to be collected together. King Peter then suggested that they would meet her this evening and they could all travel back on their ship together as we made our way back to shore in the Auradon Rose.

* * *

Ben then told Dame Wendy that we all would be looking forward to seeing her at the End of Tour Ball; as this meant that she could now attend as she couldn't before. Dame Wendy stated that she couldn't wait either as she hadn't seen Auradon City for such a long time.

* * *

We were now on our way to Cannibal Cove; which was going to be our last stop in Neverland before we left to go to Greystone Castle on the shore of Hook's Bay. I was very excited to see Cannibal Cove as we were going to go swimming with the mermaids. I had heard a lot about them; so I couldn't wait to meet them and learn everything about them.


	44. Neverland Part Eleven

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? Maybe now you can see why I wasn't ready to share these few chapters with you. The amount of research and time I spend on these chapters is ridiculous, but I want them to be perfect for you. I would also like to mention that since I couldn't find what the mermaids were called in Neverland I named them myself. I like how it has gone so I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

It didn't take us very long to get to the mermaid's lagoon but when I stepped out of our limousine I couldn't help looking over the lagoon in awe.

The lagoon itself was in a bright blue colour which reflected off the warm Auradon sky; the only sound I could hear was the noise of the ocean hitting of the surrounding rocks in the distance. It was lined with pine trees and the air was filled with a hint of mint. The idyllic scene took my breath away; the scene in front of me was unruffled by wind and it looked so peaceful and serene. The warm Auradon sun basked down on us and the lagoon and it made the sand around the lagoon twinkle when the light hit it just right.

"Mal" I heard a voice say which broke me out of my perfect bubble of taking in the scene in front of me.

"Aha" I replied, and I turned my head to see Ben walking up to me as the others were making their way to the light green tents that had been placed at the side of the lagoon.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Before we go and get changed" he pressed.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Of course" I smiled up at him.

"What did you want to talk about earlier?" he enquired.

"Our conversation with Nash" I stated.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Do you think we might have caused something; we had to say something. Due to the way things ended last night-" I started but stopped myself as I started to feel nervous bringing up what happened the night before.

"What do you mean?" Ben wondered out loud as he stepped closer to me.

"Well if people think things are rocky between us; they might completely blow it out of proportion and put it out everywhere" I stated.

"Mal don't worry about this" Ben dismissed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Very hard not to Ben" I answered as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know how the press can be, and what they have done in the past" I reminded him.

"Yeah" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"As long as we know the truth that is the main thing" he smiled, and I knew that he was hoping that this was going to reassure me.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"You are my soul mate" he muttered as he pushed his face closer to mine and he brushed his nose against mine.

"And you are mine" I smiled.

"That's my girl" Ben grinned before he pressed a prolonged kiss against my forehead.

"And you are my beast" I said, and I watched as he looked down and he smiled at me.

"My Dragon" he replied proudly.

"Always Ben" I advised as I snuggled into his chest.

"Come on you two!" we heard Adam say and we both looked over to him and we noticed that everyone was going into the tents to get changed for our swim with the mermaids.

"Coming!" we shouted together before we looked at each other and smiled. We then broke apart and I slid my right hand into his left and let him lead me towards the others; both of us happy that we were able to resolve this situation together.

* * *

We all quickly got changed into our swim clothes; however I wore a purple vest over my dark purple bikini. Yes I could use magic to cover my scars however it didn't do me any good in the long run. I decided that it was better to be safe than sorry; as I didn't know whether the lagoon was like the enchanted lake. There had been times that my magic had washed off in the enchanted lake but thankfully I had been able to keep my scars hidden - until I was ready to show Ben.

There had been points in the past that the magic had worn off and people had nearly seen my scars; this was something that I didn't want to be public knowledge. This was only something I felt comfortable with Ben seeing; yes I knew Evie, Jay and Carlos knew about them. But I just didn't like the look that anyone had in their eyes when they saw them. It meant that I had to have the conversation where I got the majority of them – my mother.

When I walked out of the girls tent I looked around and my eyes landed on Ben as I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail. I watched as his eyes landed on me when he was talking to his parents and his face lit up as he excused himself and he started to walk towards me. I couldn't help but smile at him as I felt my stomach flutter at this; I really didn't know how Ben made me feel like this, but I never wanted this to change.

"Mally" Ben said as he stood in front of me.

"Benji" I smiled as I quickly pulled my hair into a bun.

"Come here" he laughed, and he quickly picked me up and span me around.

 **"BEN!"** I screamed as everything spun around us before Ben stood still. He then slowly lowered me down to the floor; I watched as a large toothy grin spread across his face before he pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist" he advised into my hair.

"I see" I chuckled as I looked up at my very playful beast.

"Well remember we are around people" I smiled as I brushed my nose against his.

"Yeah" he replied. I grinned up at him and I pushed on my tip toes and pressed a brief kiss against his lips.

"Finish this later?" Ben asked when I pulled away and placed my feet flat on the floor.

"Later" I agreed as we broke apart and Ben slid his hand into mine and I let him lead me towards the others. When I walked up to where the others were stood next to the lagoon I noticed that there were four mermaids waiting for us. I also noticed that was something that was bothering Queen Tinkerbelle; but I knew better to question her in front of everyone. I hoped that she was ok; and I hoped that I would be able to speak privately with her later on.

"Your Majesty, Dame Mal" King Peter said as he directed to each of us.

"These are my old friends" he advised as he gestured to the four mermaids a short distance away from us.

"First of all, Ava, which means river goddess-" King Peter advised and I watched as a blonde-haired mermaid swam forward to meet us. She had a waterlily on her head, light blue shell bra on and her tail was a mixture of green and blue that twinkled when the sun light hit it just right.

"Your Majesty" she purred as she got in front of us. I kept my face blank as I noted the tone that she just used; it would appear that I now didn't need to know why Queen Tinkerbelle was reacting the way she was. It looked like King Peter's 'old friend's' were very flirtatious.

"Hello Ava" Ben smiled.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Very well" Ava replied.

"I hope you are going to come for a swim" she teased.

"Yes" Ben confirmed with his traditional regal smile.

"Hmmm" Ava purred as she slowly looked Ben up and down. I had to bite my tongue; I really didn't like this. Not one bit!

"Moving on we have Ceto-" King Peter said as Ava swam backwards, and I noticed that a dark-haired mermaid smirked as she started to swim towards us.

"Which means Greek goddess of ocean dangers and sea monsters" Ceto finished for him as she settled herself in front of us. It was at this point that I noticed that she was wearing a dusky pink shell bra and her tail was a mixture of deep purple and pink scales which shone brightly when the light hit it.

"Hello Ceto" Ben advised.

"Hello" she smiled.

"You are very good looking" she added boldly.

"Erm-" Ben started nervously, and I knew that he didn't know how to really react to this. Me on the other hand was seething inside; however I kept a meek smile on my face. She can flirt with Ben as much as she liked; it was me that he was with. He loved and imprinted on me; so there was no one that was ever going to come between us.

"Thank you" Ben replied modestly.

"So are you" he replied, and I watched as Ceto's bright green eyes light up. I knew that Ben didn't mean it to sound like it did; but it looked like both me and Ben were going to have our hands full keeping all of these mermaids at bay.

"Thirdly we have Pearl-" King Peter continued as Ceto quickly swam backwards and another blonde-haired mermaid swam forward. Pearl was wearing a light pink shell bra and her tail was a mixture of light blue and pink scales.

"The most precious jewel in the ocean" she smiled.

"Indeed" Ben agreed.

"How are you finding Neverland your Majesty?" Pearl asked.

"Perfect, everything I imagined and more" Ben returned.

"You are very kind" Pearl answered with a large smile.

"I hope you visit us often" she stated.

"I can second that!" Ceto called out causing both me and Ben to look in her direction before looked back at Pearl.

"Maybe" Ben replied.

"I will have to see" he added, and I could tell that he didn't know whether he wanted to be put in this awkward situation any time soon.

"Indeed" Pearl smiled before she swam backwards and we both watched as a ginger haired mermaid swam forward. She was wearing a light blue shell bra and she had a turquoise tail which shone brightly in the sun. And on her head was a turquoise shell crown that sat proudly on her head.

"And finally their leader-" King Peter declared.

"Queen Athena!" he called.

"Hello, your Majesty, Dame Mal" Queen Athena stated as she smiled at both me and Ben.

"Hello Queen Athena" me and Ben said together.

"Thank you for taking the time to visit us; I know you are very busy" she said happily as she settled herself a little better on the rock in the front of us.

"Yes; but I am making time to see you all" Ben returned as he squeezed my hand. I squeezed his hand back and I felt him sweep his thumb along my hand which told me that he was grateful that I was there to support him.

"Yes" Queen Athena said.

"We are not the only mermaids on your tour-" she started.

"I don't know whether you are aware but there was another Queen Athena?" she asked.

"Yes, the late King Triton's wife" Ben stated.

"Yes; she died tragically. But in honour of protecting her family" Ben advised.

"Yes; a great honour" Queen Athena said as she pursed her lips together and looked quickly to the floor.

"Did you know that she was my sister?" she asked as she quickly looked up at us.

"No" Ben answered.

"No I did not" he pressed further.

"Thank you for sharing that with me" he smiled; knowing that this probably took a lot for Queen Athena to share with him.

"You're welcome" she smiled.

"I think you are wondering why I was named after her?" she enquired.

"No; I wasn't I'm afraid" Ben confirmed.

"Well I will still tell you" she stated.

"Thank you" Ben answered.

"I am the last daughter that came from my mother and father; and after Athena's death they wanted to honour her. However as I look quite like her I felt like I was hurting my family; to no fault of anyone-" she started to explain.

"So I decided to come here; and lead a new mermaid colony; thankfully King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle allow me to do this" she finished as she looked over to King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle and the three of them shared a smile.

"Yes" Ben said which made Queen Athena look back over to us.

"That are very good hosts and leaders" Ben said as he smiled at King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle.

"That they are" she advised.

"And this is Dame Mal?" Queen Athena said as she looked me up and down.

"Yes" I advised as I stepped forward.

"Hello Queen Athena" I said politely as I dropped Ben's hand and I curtsied to her.

"Hello Dame Mal" she replied and as I stood up straight I watched as she bowed to me and I grinned at her.

"Your lagoon is lovely" I noted.

"Thank you" she replied.

"We are very proud of it and we hope you enjoy your stay here" she added.

"I am sure we will" I smiled.

"Come on everyone don't be shy" she directed as she looked at our whole party.

"We won't bite" she teased.

"Unless you want us to" Ceto teased which made all the other three mermaids giggle which made a burning and unsettling feeling hit the pit of my stomach.


	45. Neverland Part Twelve

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I am trying to get these chapters to you as quick as I can so there isn't such a big gap between the Neverland chapters. Hopefully my plan works; anyway I hope you like the cute Bal goings-on's in this chapter. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

Thankfully the rest of the afternoon went over quickly, but it didn't go without its problems. I done my best to show that it didn't bother me that Ava and Ceto were flirting with my beast. However I felt guilty in stating that I felt better that there weren't just flirting with Ben; they were also flirting with Carlos, Doug, Adam, Jay and King Peter. So this meant it was also setting Jane, Evie, Belle, Lonnie and Queen Tinkerbelle on edge as well.

What was making today a little bit more stressful for me is that I was currently suffering from a headache which was only getting worse the more that I was out in the sun. I suspected that it was heat stroke as I hadn't drunk as much water as I probably should have done. So when Ceto mentioned Ben's chiselled chest and arms again I decided to use this as an excuse to go and sit on the side out of the sun.

"If you would excuse me-" I started politely as I excused myself.

"Where are you going?" Belle asked.

"To sit on the beach; I'm not feeling very well" I advised.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, and I knew there was a part of her was hoping that I would say yes as she wanted to be out of this situation as well. However I knew that if she came with me it was going to make it even more of a bigger deal – and Ben was going to worry enough as it is when he noticed that I was sitting out of the way.

"No" I answered.

"No that's not necessary; I think I need some time alone Belle" I explained.

"To clear my head" I advised as I pursed my lips together.

"I see" she nodded.

"Tell Ben not to worry" I stressed knowing that he was going to anyway.

"Ok" she nodded again, and I turned and swam away, and I climbed up onto the shore. I then slowly walked up to my dark purple beach towel; I had to take a couple of deep breaths to steady myself as I was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea.

I sat down on my beach towel and I pulled my sunglasses, some paracetamol and a bottle of water out of my bag before I slung the front over the bag. I quickly took a drink and some paracetamol hoping that this would make me feel better soon. After I rested my water and medication down I then lay down and put my sunglasses on and I let the warm sun bask over me.

"Where's Mal?" I heard Ben say as I slowly closed my eyes.

"It's ok Ben" I heard Belle say.

"No, where is she?" he pressed.

"Over there" I heard Belle say full well knowing that she would be either pointing or nodding in my direction.

"Why?" Ben asked as concern hit his voice.

"She's not feeling very well" Belle answered, and I heard Ben take a quick deep breath in.

"What?" he asked.

"She never said" he stated.

"I better go and check on her" he advised.

"Ben, she told me to tell you not to worry" Belle stressed.

"She always says that" he dismissed.

"I'm still going regardless" he explained, and I heard the sound of water moving which told me that he was swimming in my direction.

"Your Majesty come back!" Ceto called back.

"You're missing all the fun" Ava whined.

"If you could excuse me ladies-" Ben said politely.

"I need to go and see Mal" he explained.

"Oh leave her" Ceto dismissed.

"She'll be fine; she's a big girl" she cooed.

"Still I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't" Ben stated, and I could tell by the tone of his voice is that he wanted to get to me quickly. I understood why he was reacting the way he was; as I didn't tell him that I was feeling unwell. But to be honest I thought it was only heat stroke.

"Awww" I heard all four mermaids coo.

"He's such the gentleman" Queen Athena said as I heard the sound of water moving again for a few more seconds before it went quiet.

"Mal" Ben said as he walked up to me.

"Aha" I replied.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he stood in front of me.

"Nothing" I dismissed.

"Mother said you don't feel well" he explained.

"It's nothing" I dismissed again. However I saw him pull a stern look at me and I decided to tell him what was going on as I didn't really want this making into a bigger deal that it already was.

"Just a slight headache and I feel a bit sickly" I explained.

"Right" he nodded.

"Do you need me to do anything?" he asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"What?" he asked as he sat down next to me on his dark blue beach towel.

"Stop worrying" I stated as I knocked my sunglasses down slightly, so Ben could see my eyes.

"Easier said than done" he muttered as he reached over and picked up another towel and he started to dry himself.

"Mal-" he started.

"Yes" I replied as I slid my sunglasses back up my nose and I rested my head back onto my beach towel.

"I have a gut feeling" he advised.

"Right?" I asked not moving from my current position.

"Please go on" I prompted.

"Why do I feel like there is another reason that you are sitting here?" he muttered.

"I'm technically lying" I teased hoping that this would get him to drop this subject. Yes, he might be partly right, but this wasn't the right time nor place to have this conversation.

"Mal don't change the subject" he whined.

"Fine" I sighed.

"You know what is wrong" I stated as I looked at him.

"I'm just using the fact that I'm feeling a little bit under the weather to keep my head down" I explained.

"Is this because of the mermaids flirting?" he asked.

"Ben" I whined.

"Mal" Ben said as he threw me another stern look.

"Fine" I sighed again.

"Yes" I muttered.

"But I don't want to cause a scene" I advised.

"I'm starting to feel a little bit dizzy again" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"I think I need to get out of the direct sunlight" I advised as I slowly sat up.

"Ok" Ben noted.

"Come on" he advised.

"What?" I asked.

"Come with me" he said as we both stood up. I then watched as Ben picked both mine and his beach towel's up and we walked a short distance away and he lay them both down, so they were now under the shade of the pine trees. He then sat down and held his arms open out to me.

"Come here" he smiled.

"What?" I asked; Ben needs to return back to the others. He couldn't sit here with me; this wasn't going to look very good.

"Sit here" he advised as he patted in between his legs.

"Ok" I advised. I knew better than to argue with him when he was like this; Ben wasn't going to settle until he knew that I was ok.

"As you are so demanding" I teased making him laugh. I then sat down in between his legs and I sighed when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I placed my arms on top of his.

"Mal you know I don't want anyone else" he said as he rested his chin against my left shoulder.

"I know" I advised.

"It's just hard to watch it that's all" I explained as I pursed my lips together.

"I know baby" he said as he rested his head against mine.

"I know how it feels" he pouted.

"Benny" I advised as I reached up with my left hand and I started to run my fingers through his wet hair.

"You know I'm not going anywhere" I promised as I looked at him.

"Neither am I" he returned.

"In fact-" he started.

"I'm staying here for the remainder of our stay at the lagoon" he advised.

"Ben you need to see your people" I stated.

"Yes" he agreed.

"But I have seen them" he added.

"I now need to stay with you; you come first Mal before anything" he promised.

"You know this" he pressed.

"Ben I don't want to make things awkward for you" I advised.

"You haven't" he smiled.

"Stop worrying" he pressed.

"You'll only get worse" he said before pressing a brief kiss against the top of my head.

"I'll try not to" I replied. I would try to stop worrying about this situation, but I wasn't going to promise anything. I knew that this could look negatively to people and I didn't want to damage Ben's reputation in anyway.

"Good" he smiled.

"Thanks Ben" I grinned back.

"For what baby?" he asked.

"Being there for me" I advised.

"Always Mal" he promised, and we snuggled together as we enjoyed watching the others enjoy their time at the mermaid lagoon.

* * *

Before we left to get changed we all grouped together for a photo and we bid the mermaids goodbye. Yes both Ceto and Ava tried to flirt with Ben again however this time he wrapped his arms tightly around me and he pressed a kiss against my cheek. I knew that he wasn't doing this maliciously; he was trying to reassure me, and I would make sure that he would know that I valued what he did later on.

* * *

After I got changed into a smart white blouse and dark purple skirt and shoes I then left the tent and grinned when my eyes landed on Ben. Yes I still felt a bit sickly but at least my headache and dizziness were nearly gone now. I loved the fact that Ben always made me feel better; he knew the words to say as he held me tightly against him. I never expected to have someone like him; all I wanted was to be loved and Ben gave me this without question. And this is something that I would always hold very dear.

I stood next to Evie and we started to talk aimlessly about our visit to Neverland; however I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned and looked around and I saw Ben grinning down at me. I grinned back at him as I snuggled into him as we then went to get ready to depart for the port.

* * *

"I can't believe our time together is over already!" King Peter exclaimed. We were now at the port about to leave; both the Fairy Wings and the Auradon Rose was waiting for us. Dame Wendy was already settled into her room on the Fairy Wings after saying goodbye to us and all that was left to do was to say goodbye to King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle.

"I know" Ben smiled.

"It is true what they say, time goes quick when you are having fun" he chuckled.

"Thank you, King Peter, Queen Tinkerbelle for all of your hospitality over your three constituencies" Ben finished.

"You're very welcome" King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle chorused.

"I can't wait to see you both when you return back to Auradon Castle" Queen Tinkerbelle smiled.

"Especially with the help you promised me Dame Mal" King Peter reminded me.

"I'll have to get thinking then" I teased as I started to think about my drawings about Pan's Pier which made everyone else laugh.

"Yes you will" King Peter laughed.

"So it is goodbye for now" he added.

"Goodbye for now" Ben returned before he and King Peter dropped into a low bow. Ben quickly stood up straight and turned towards Queen Tinkerbelle and I watch as she curtsied to Ben as he bowed to her.

"Goodbye and thank you" I said as I mirrored their actions and curtsied to King Peter.

"Goodbye and you're very welcome" he answered as he bowed to me.

"Goodbye Queen Tinkerbelle" I said as I turned and curtsied to her.

"Goodbye Dame Mal" she answered as she did the same back to me.

"I can't wait to see you when I come to Auradon City for my appointment with Dame Evie" she said as we both stood up straight.

"I'm very eager as well Queen Tinkerbelle" I answered as I stepped to one side and I slid my hand into Ben's. We both then turned and walked up the gangplank, so we could watch the rest of our royal party say goodbye from upon the boat.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as I watched Adam and Belle say their goodbyes to King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle.

"Yes Ben" I replied as I looked up at Ben.

"Something I need to explain while we are alone briefly-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted as I pulled one brow up in confusion at Ben.

"Things are going to be different on the way to our next stop" he smiled.

"What do you mean?" I wondered out loud.

"I'll explain in my room" he explained.

"O...k?" I said slowly, and I let Ben lead me towards his room with me very confused by what was currently going on.

* * *

 _*Meanwhile...*_

* * *

 _"Harry!" Uma shouted as she walked into her hideaway._

 _"Harry!" she replied when he didn't answer._

 _"Where are you?" she snapped and when she walked into the living area of their hideout she saw that Harry was currently watching the royal tour on the TV._

 _"Oh" she muttered._

 _"Here you are" she said as she dropped onto the dark blue, moth eaten couch._

 _"Why in Hades world are you watching that shit for?" she snapped._

 _"To see where my father used to live" Harry muttered, still not taking his eyes from the TV._

 _"Are you not intrigued?" he asked slowly as he slowly looked over to Uma._

 _"They will be going to Sea of Ariel and Triton's Bay soon" he explained._

 _"You really have been watching the tour, haven't you?" Uma glared._

 _"Weak!" she shouted._

 _"Unlike you I am not reminiscing about the past; I am planning for our future" Uma advised gleefully._

 _"And you need me for that, do you?" Harry asked cynically._

 _"Yes!" Uma snapped._

 _"In fact I do!" she barked._

 _"Because they are finishing their precious little tour here" she reminded Harry as she stamped on the floor with her right foot._

 _"And I want to make sure that our beloved King and his-" she grimaced._

 _"Mal!" she growled._

 _"Gets the visit they deserve!" she spat as she balled her fists up._

 _"So are you in?" she asked darkly. Harry slowly looked back at the screen and watched as Ben and Mal waved at the screen before he looked back at Uma with a dark grin spread across his face._

 _"I'm in"_


	46. Neverland Part Thirteen

**Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. It means a great deal; as I am writing this I am currently juggling three parts of our tour. I can't wait to share the next three parts with you, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"So why all the secrecy?" I asked as Ben closed his bedroom door behind the both of us.

"No reason" he dismissed.

"Well apart from wanting to be on my own with you" he smiled.

"I see" I noted as he stood in front of me.

"Is there ever going to be a point when you don't have an ulterior motive?" I teased.

"Probably not" he chuckled.

"Come and sit down" he advised.

"Ok" I said and we both sat down on the foot of his bed and when my eyes absentmindedly looked around the room I noticed that my things were also in Ben's room.

"Ben?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why are my things in here?" I wondered out loud as I looked up at him.

"I had them put in here" he said proudly.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"There are no press accompanying us on our journey to my residence at Greystone Castle; so I asked my parents whether we can stay together" he advised.

"Ben surely someone saw your staff put my things in here!" I exclaimed.

"Nope" he replied smugly.

"My staff act with discretion; you know that" he reminded me.

"Do you not want to stay with me?" he asked, and I noticed that there was a hint of concern in the tone of his voice.

"Of course I do" I pressed hoping that this would reassure him.

"I just don't want to cause any problems" I said; the last thing that me and Ben needed was for the whole world to know about our room sharing situation.

"You won't" Ben dismissed.

"If you remember there are three room like this on this boat" he stated as he swept some loose hair behind my right ear with his left hand.

"I could have moved rooms for all anyone knows" he said smugly, and I couldn't help but smirk at my scheming beast.

"So Evie has my room?" I asked.

"Yes" he nodded.

"What did you tell your parents?" I asked; I know how this might look to Adam and Belle. Yes they knew that me and Ben liked to share a bed together, but they did tell us during our tour this couldn't be possible.

"That things have been a little bit tense over the last few days and with you feeling unwell I wanted you with me" he confirmed.

"I see" I noted.

"How did they take that?" I asked not knowing what to expect.

"Well they knew things were tense; they even spoke to me about it" he admitted.

"Did they?" I asked slowly. They never let on that they knew about how things were with me and Ben over the last few days.

"When?" I pressed.

"When you went out my mother came to see me; then my father followed. I hope you don't mind me talking about it with them" he said, and I watched as he nervously pursed his lips together.

"Of course not" I dismissed.

"I don't have anything to hide from your parents" I advised.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"That I shouldn't have taken my mood out on you; which is right I shouldn't have" he replied, and he pursed his lips together again. I could imagine Adam, Belle and Ben all having this conversation; as there had been times when they spoke to Ben about me and him before in the past. I knew that Ben sometimes needed support from his parents – I could never be mad at him for that.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"But I don't want you to dwell on this; as we have already spoke about this" I reminded him.

"Yes we have" he smiled meekly.

"However Mal-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I think we need to talk about it a little bit more" he explained.

"Why?" I asked slowly. I thought me and Ben had sorted everything out – why would we need to bring everything back up again?

"Mal you can't keep walking off when someone flirts with me" he said bluntly, and I felt a burning start to fill my stomach. I knew that this was the case and I also knew that I needed to find a better way to deal with this. But at the time I didn't really feel well enough to be able to tolerate the mermaid's advances towards Ben.

"It doesn't look right" he said after I didn't comment on what he said.

"I know it doesn't" I stated finally breaking the silence.

"But Ben I really didn't feel well" I urged.

"I know that but if you keep walking away it doesn't look right" he returned bluntly.

"I know" I sighed.

"I am trying to get better at this Ben; it's just so hard" I said sadly as I pursed my lips together.

"I know it is baby; it's very hard" Ben said as he took both of my hands in his.

"But we both know that nothing is going to happen" he urged, and I looked up at him and I smiled up at him meekly. Of course I knew that Ben would never go off and do anything with anyone else; if anyone flirted with him he would discount it. I used to be really worried about it but now I clung onto to the fact that he had imprinted on me. This meant that me and Ben were meant to be together; he was the first person to love me, support me and give me a place in this world that I have never had. I was always going to be eternally grateful for his love and I was never going to take him or his love for granted.

"Yeah" I answered.

"It just scares me; especially on tour" I admitted.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he reached up and cupped the right-hand side of my face with his left hand.

"Ben come on" I stated bluntly.

"You are getting every girl throwing themselves at you in a bid for you to think that they are better for you than me" I sighed before I pouted. I watched as Ben's eyes widened slightly before he quickly pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"Mal-" he started.

"Please let me continue" I urged, and I watched as he nodded at me.

"Yes you have imprinted on me so this reassures me; but all these girls are more compatible than me Ben and that scares me" I confessed. I knew that Ben knew this, but I knew that I had to bring my fears out and into the open; this was the only way me and Ben were going to be able to help each other through this situation.

"How are they more compatible?" he asked as he brushed his left thumb along my bottom lip.

"They have had the right upbringing; some are even Queen's and Princesses-" I started.

"Mal don't think like that" Ben said quickly cutting me off.

"You are everything I want and need" he said as he started to stare into my eyes. Ben had told me this countless times in the past; and I did believe him. I just had to remember to concentrate on this when I was watching other girls trying to take him away from me.

"You might not have a princess upbringing but that doesn't matter" he said just like so many times in the past.

"You are you" he said proudly with a large and warm smile.

"And that is what matters" he finished sincerely.

"And you are you" I smiled, and I pushed my face forward and pressed a loving and prolonged kiss against his lips. After we broke apart we smiled at each other and rested our foreheads against each other's and fell into a peaceful and blissful silence.

"That's my girl" he said proudly.

"If either of us are struggling then we need to talk; I find it just as hard as you Mally" Ben added.

"I can't lose you" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"That's never going to happen" I advised as I reached up and cupped the left-hand side of his face with my left hand.

"I know that for definite" I promised as I stared into his calm, leaf green eyes.

"Do you really?" he teased.

"Yes" I confirmed, and I watched as a large toothy grin spread across his face.

"I do" I added with a smirk.

"Your mine Beast" I purred, and I crushed my lips against his once more for a long and loving kiss.

"And you are mine Dragon" he panted after we broke apart. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off by Ben's lips being crushed against mine. I couldn't help but moan against Ben's lips as he pulled me closer to him. We then started to get lost into a long and loving make out session that took me and Ben away from our awkward situations in Neverland.


	47. Neverland Part Fourteen

**Hey guys, here we are! Finally! The last chapter of Neverland! If I am being honest with you given that this chapter has a content warning you don't really need to read this chapter if you are not here for smut. See you on the flipside regardless! Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say into the silence. I was now snuggled into his chest after making out; which seemed the most perfect way to end a stressful visit to Neverland. I loved the fact that me and Ben were able to spend the night together before we went to Greystone Castle tomorrow. Even though I had my suspicions that I would be able to stay with Ben tomorrow night I felt me and Ben needed this right now. We needed to be in each other's arms holding each other so we both could put this whole sorry mess behind us.

"Aha" I replied as I looked up at Ben.

"I want to ask you something" he advised.

"Right?" I said hoping that this would prompt him to continue.

"And I want you to be honest; even if the answer isn't me" he added nervously.

"Lucifer Ben what do you want to ask me" I said incredulously.

"Who was better at giving you a massage?" he muttered.

"Between you and Nash?" I asked. I really can't believe that Ben would ask that; but as I saw a slither of panic enter his eyes I could see why he asked. As I didn't like it when Princess Tabatha was massaging Ben; I know that it was possessive of me to think like this but that was my job and my job alone.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Really Ben?" I whined.

"Really Mal" he stressed as he pouted.

"I'll only tell you on one condition" I bargained.

"Which is?" he wondered out loud.

"Same question; me or Tabatha?" I asked as I started to fall into panic as to why Ben might have brought this up. My mind started to worry in case he thought that Princess Tabatha gave him a better massage than me.

"Mal you know the answer" he stated which made me take a sigh of relief.

"So do you" I smiled hoping that this would also put his mind to rest.

"But we are still having this conversation" I stated.

"Yeah" Ben sighed.

"It's you" he smiled.

"I don't like anyone else doing that to me; it was actually setting my skin on edge when Princess Tabatha was massaging me" he admitted.

"Really?" I asked slowly, and I couldn't stop a large grin spreading across my face at this.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I only like your hands on me" he smirked.

"Like wise Benny" I smirked back.

"So?" he teased.

"It's you Ben; because you know all of my happy places" I advised, and I watched as the smirk on Ben's face got bigger.

"Yes I do" he said, and I started to feel playful.

"In fact I think I should test you" I flirted as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ok" he smiled as he brushed his nose against mine.

"How?" he purred.

"You need to find them all; there is ten of them" I said happily.

"Well you will need to grade me" he offered.

"Oh I will" I pressed.

"For effort and accuracy" I teased, and I watched as Ben chuckled.

"I think we need to get you undressed" he advised as he slid his arms away from me and he sat up.

"Yes" I flirted.

"You too" I purred.

"Boxer's only" I demanded, and I watched as Ben's eyes widened at the tone of my voice.

"As you wish mistress" he winked at me.

"Let me just close the curtain and lock the doors" he advised.

"Please?" I said, and I watched as Ben quickly jumped off the bed, closed the curtains and he locked the door. As he turned to look at me I quickly undone my shirt and pulled my skirt down and quickly dropped them to the floor.

"Conceal our actions from this world; so our words and promises can't be retold" I said as I waved my right hand in the air as Ben made his way slowly to the foot of his bed.

"Someone is keen" he teased.

"Yes" I said as I pulled my shoes off.

"Are you going to join me?" I teased as I threw them to the floor.

"Yes!" Ben exclaimed, and he quickly let his blazer drop to the floor before he undone his belt.

"But leave the bra and panties on though" he said as he stepped out of his trousers and he began to work on undoing his shirt.

"Of course" I smiled as I slid down the bed and I placed my head onto the pillows.

"I'm not going to take everything off" I added as I watched as Ben threw his shirt to the floor.

"I know you like to take them off" I smirked.

"Hmmm" he purred as he quickly jumped onto the bed and he slid next to me on my left-hand side.

"Come here" I teased and me and Ben wrapped our arms around each other.

"So how is this going to work?" he asked.

"Tell me your guess-" I started.

"Try it" I continued.

"And I will give you a number of what happy place it is - if it is one" I finished with a toothy grin.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Let's get started" he winked at me before he quickly crushed his lips against mine. The kiss was slow and passionate, and we started to move our heads slowly together to deepen the kiss. When the need to breath came we broke apart for a couple of seconds before our lips crushed against each other's once more. I felt Ben's tongue sweep against my lips so I opened my mouth. I let his tongue enter and I couldn't help but moan against his lips as his tongue slid against mine before catching the roof of my mouth.

"One" I muttered when we broke apart.

"Hmm" he purred as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I'm doing well already" he said smugly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Ben" I teased.

"Please Mal" he dismissed.

"Like you have already said-" he started cheekily.

"I know where your happy places are" he chuckled.

"We will see" I chuckled back.

"Hmmm" he purred before he quickly pressed his lips against the left-hand side of my neck and he started to kiss slowly up and down my neck. I felt my breath involuntarily quicken and I couldn't help but groan when he started to suck on a sensitive spot on my neck just below my ear.

"Two" I moaned which made Ben break away from my neck and grin at me.

"And I'm guessing three is here" he said smugly before he pushed his face closer to the other side of my neck and he started lacing my neck with kisses. My hands flew into his hair and I pulled slightly, and I heard him groan against my neck.

"Three!" I gasped.

"See" he said smugly as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"You are such a smug Beast" I chuckled.

"Yep" he chuckled.

"And you are such a sexy Dragon" he growled.

"Am I right in guessing that both sides are one each?" he asked.

"Correct" I confirmed.

"Hmm interesting" he noted as he slowly looked me up and down.

"Sit up for me slightly" he advised as he untangled his arms from me and I sat up. Ben then quickly reached behind me and undone my bra, took it from me and threw it to the floor with my other clothes.

"I think this is four and five" he stated as he nodded down to my breasts. He slid his right hand onto my left breast and he started to massage it tenderly as his lips found my right nipple. I couldn't help but gasp as I arched my back towards him. I heard him groan against my skin before he quickly swapped his hand and mouth and I groaned loudly.

"Four! Five!" I quickly exclaimed as I felt Ben's tongue encircle around my left nipple.

"Five out of five so far" he said happily as he pulled away.

"Pass mark is eight" I said huskily.

"That's a high pass mark" he noted mock seriously.

"Yes" I nodded.

"But there are two that I think you might miss" I teased.

"No" Ben quickly said before he pressed a long, passionate kiss against my lips.

"I think I need to get these panties off" he breathed after we broke apart.

"Maybe" I smiled.

"Roll onto your front" he demanded, and I felt my stomach tighten in lust. I quickly rolled onto my front; I knew what Ben was probably about to do but I would let him. It looked like we were both enjoying the game that we were both currently playing.

"Hips up" I heard him demand further so I quickly lifted my hips up. I then felt movement against my skin which told me that Ben had quickly removed my lace light purple underwear.

"I think I might get this right" I heard him say smugly.

"What?" I asked. However instead of answering me I felt a sudden sting against my right buttock as he spanked me.

"Six!" I shouted.

"Thought as much" I heard him chuckle.

"You naughty girl" he cooed before he spanked my left buttock.

"Seven!" I groaned as I let my body be engulfed by the shivers that kept running up and down my spine.

"You are such a naughty girl" Ben said as he spanked my right buttock again.

"Your naughty girl" I amended.

"Always" he said as he lightly nudged me, and I used this as my cue to roll back onto my back. I felt my stomach contract again when I noticed the dark look in Ben's eyes as he looked up and down my naked body. I took in a deep breath to help steady myself; I loved the way Ben was looking at me at the moment. Of course I knew that he was turned on and lusting over me but this was so much more; me and Ben loved each other. We needed this time together to be able to be physically together to help strengthen our already overwhelmingly strong bond.

"Oh" he breathed.

"What a view" he purred as he continued to look me up and down.

"Perve!" I teased.

"I'm allowed" he said.

"You are my intended" he stated as he lay back down next to me.

"Yes" I smiled.

"And you are mine" I added proudly. I still couldn't believe that Ben was mine; he was everything I needed and more. I would make sure that I loved him up until my dying breath; he made me and my world better and I could never thank him enough.

"Yes!" he exclaimed before he crushed his lips against mine one more and we fell into a very heated make out session. As Ben's lips worked feverishly against mine; I felt my skin start to tingle. I sighed against his lips and I felt Ben's fingers slowly make their way down my stomach and in between my legs. I then felt his fingers start to rub against my clit and I groaned loudly.

"Seven point five" I grumbled as he pulled his lips away from mine.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes" I moaned as he continued his quick actions against me.

"So I'm guessing you want this" he stated as he slid down the bed; parted my legs and quickly licked over my folds.

 **"BEN!"** I screamed as I felt him part my folds.

"Am I close?" he teased.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I felt his fingers start to slowly trace up and down me.

"Please" I begged as I gripped the bed clothes tightly.

"More!" I pleaded before I heard him chuckle. I looked down at him just in time to see him wink at me before he quickly crushed his lips against my clit and he started to abruptly suck on it.

 **"EIGHT!"** I screamed, and I felt Ben part my folds and he slid two fingers into me. I let a low moan escape my mouth as my body felt like it was set on fire. I threw my head back onto the pillow and I bit down on my bottom lip; but as Ben caught a sensitive spot inside of me my mouth snapped open.

"Nine!" I groaned. I felt Ben pull his mouth away from me and I groaned in disappointment.

"I like this game" I heard him say and when I looked down at him I noticed that he had a smug grin on his face.

"It would appear that I have passed" he chuckled.

"But I want full marks" he stated.

"Well keep going!" I begged as I felt his fingers continue to slither in and out of me.

"I'll let you know" I panted as I started to feel my stomach start to tighten as my release was getting closer.

"I bet you will" he chuckled before he pressed his lips against my currently oversensitive clit and start to suck and lick it in a quick pattern which made me cry out in ecstasy. I flung my legs up and they lay on his shoulders and down his back; the more he ran his tongue over my clit it was making it very hard for me to breath. I couldn't help but put both of my hands in his hair as I felt as if I needed something to hold onto to keep me grounded. Ben continued to wiggle his fingers and tongue against and inside of me as I felt my body get closer and closer to my impending climax.

It suddenly hit me, and my body went rigid before it slowly went slack against the mattress; I still felt Ben working against me however my body felt numb with pleasure.

"That-" I panted.

"Was amazing" I breathed as my ribcage heaved.

"Why thank you" he said smugly as he reached up and got a tissue and wiped his mouth. I then watched as my eyes started to roll in pleasure as he quickly got a condom out of his bedside drawer and he pulled it on himself.

"I think I know where they next one is" he said smugly as he rested himself back in between my legs.

"You are really smug" I teased.

"Yes" Ben chuckled as he swept Beastie Junior up and down my entrance which made another loud groan escape from my mouth.

"I haven't got you" I panted as I noted how sensitive I felt down there.

"There is plenty of time for that my love" he dismissed as he placed both of his hands at either side of my head.

"I want to get full marks first" he smiled before he bucked forward and entered me. I screamed out in pleasure and I heard Ben groan in pain as I dragged my nails down his back. He then lay down on top of me and he steadied himself before he started to slowly thrust in and out of me and he pulled me closer to him. I tightened my arms and legs around him and when he smiled down at me I pressed a tender kiss against his lips. We rested our foreheads against each other's as Ben rocked against me and I moaned loudly when Ben caught my final happy place.

 **"TEN!"** I screamed as I threw my head back against the pillow. I lazily opened my eyes and smiled up at Ben; he had passed his test and I decided that it was time to reward him.

"Come here you fantastic beast" I said as I rolled us over so I was now on top of him. I watched as his eyes darkened and a low growl escaped from his throat as I slowly started to ride his member.

"Let me reward you" I purred as I rested my hands on his chest for support as I started to quicken against him.

 **"Oh Lucifer Mal!"** he shouted out in joy as both of his hands gripped my hips tightly. I smirked down at him and I quickened my trusts against him; we both then fell into a series of making love which made us both forget about everything that had happened in Neverland.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know some of you don't like this Bal smut, but could you really blame me? I felt as if I needed to give Ben and Mal this time together after everything that has happened in Neverland. Anyway thank you for continuing to come on this journey with me I can't wait to share it with you. So I guess I'll see you soon at Greystone Castle! RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**


	48. Greystone Castle

**Hey guys welcome back! I hope you like this part of our tour. I know it is only a little short one, but you will see why it is part of the story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 **21/07/2018**

The next day we all enjoyed a quiet family breakfast; as the Auradon Rose pulled into port. I was looking forward to having today just with our family. I felt glad that Ben had made sure that we had days like this just to make sure that we weren't overworked or stressed.

Today and tonight we were going to stay in Greystone Castle; we had all stayed there in the past so it wasn't going to be unfamiliar. If I was honest it looked very similar to Auradon Castle; as the King of Auradon had a residence in every constituency. At times I found this a blessing when we were visiting council leaders; but as we were on tour it seemed more appropriate to stay with the constituency leaders. However it was nice to have our own privacy away from everyone; as we needed it every now and again.

* * *

"Right everyone-" Adam started after we all followed him and Belle into the main hall. I couldn't help but smile at the view of the main hall; it was exactly the same as the main hall in Auradon Castle. It has dark blue wall paper with the gold border around; there were paintings of Adam, Belle and Ben on the walls. There was the main curved staircase on the back wall and when l looked up I could see the large stained-glass window. I loved looking at it; it was of Adam, Belle, the rose and the other members of their story. On the high ceilings there was gold chandeliers and on the white marble floor there was a dark blue carpet guiding you towards the many rooms that lead off the main hall.

"We are going to have free time today; but will see you in an hour for lunch and around six for our evening meal later on this evening" he explained.

"Ok" we all chorused together.

"Let's go and get changed everyone" Belle advised. We all then followed Adam and Belle up the staircase so we could go to our rooms. Thankfully I knew that I could go and see Ben whenever I wanted here; I knew that wouldn't be a problem. My mind felt at ease here as I was just with my family; and I couldn't wait to have a drama free day and night before we moved on in the morning.

* * *

After we had all got changed into lazy day clothes and freshened up we all then went to the main dining room; where we found that Adam and Belle were already seated.

I couldn't help but smile at this; this is what I needed right now. A family meal where I could just wear my sweats, relax and not have the worry of upsetting anyone.

We enjoyed a chicken curry together and we aimlessly talked about what had already happened in the tour. Thankfully everyone stayed well clear of our encounter with Queen Leah; I really didn't like how she was with me. But I was trying to figure out a way to be able to handle how she was with me. I know that she probably will always blame me for my mother's wrongdoings and there was nothing I could do about it. But the main thing was the fact that Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip wanted to make amends.

As we had our deserts; which was double chocolate fudge cake the boy's (minus Adam) decided that they wanted to play Tourney. Greystone Castle just so happened to have a makeshift Tourney pitch in the grounds; which I was very familiar with. I had even played against Ben in it; but I wasn't in the mood to play today. In fact Evie, Belle, Jane and Lonnie weren't in the mood either; Belle stated that she was going to go off and read; Jane and Lonnie said that they were going to go for a walk. And Evie, advised that she needed to speak to me – which started to worry me.

* * *

Me and Evie sat on one of the white stone benches not so far away from the boy's playing Tourney and I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful the gardens looked. The deep green hedges ran along the grass; and the red, white and yellow rose bushes were in full bloom. Along the gravel paths there were large oak trees that provided enough shade so you didn't get heatstroke from the blazing hot Auradon sun.

"You said you wanted to talk to me" I said as I looked at Evie.

"Yes" she smiled.

"I just wanted to check in with you really" she advised.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How are you dealing with things M?" she questioned not answering my question.

"You know-" she started.

"After Neverland" she finished, and I couldn't help but nod at her. I should have seen this coming; I should have known that Evie will want to speak to me after our conversation at Chieftain Tiger Lilly's camp. I don't know how this hadn't happened before now if I was being honest.

"Me and Ben have managed to sort things out" I advised.

"I knew we would be able to; its just-" I started as I looked away from her.

"Just?" she prompted.

"I don't like the situation" I admitted as I looked back at her. I didn't know whether this was something that me and Ben was going to be able to get better at. We both hated it when anyone came near each other; of course we knew that we wouldn't do anything. But that didn't mean that we had to like watching it!

"Mal no one likes the situation" she stated bluntly.

"I don't like it when girls try for Doug" she advised, and I watched as she looked over to the boys and I knew that she would be looking at Doug.

"Yes they don't do it as much as they do with Ben, but still" she offered as she looked back at me.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Like I said me and Ben have managed to sort things out; especially after what happened yesterday" I explained as I pursed my lips together as I started to think about our encounter with the mermaids.

"What happened yesterday? I thought you said you were ill" she accused.

"I was" I confirmed.

"It was mainly down to that-" I said.

"But I also didn't like it when certain mermaids were flirting with Ben" I sighed as I looked over to Ben and I watched as he scored a goal and started running around in celebration.

"You mean Ava and Ceto, don't you?" she asked, and I could tell by the cold tone of her voice that she was remembering them flirting with Doug.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked hoping that the mermaids didn't notice.

"Only to me" she advised.

"Good" I sighed. The last thing I wanted was to upset someone who was so close to King Peter and Queen Tinkerbelle – I thought I was becoming very good friends with them.

"Ben said I can't keep walking away" I advised as I started to fidget with the rights on my right hand.

"Well he is right" she agreed sternly.

"You need to find a way of getting through it Mal; Ben only wants you. You need to concentrate on that" she stressed.

"I'm going to try to" I advised, and I watched as Adam walked towards the boys. They all stopped playing Tourney and I watched as Ben threw a concerned look at his father.

"You need to come now" I heard Adam say in the distance to Ben as he stood in front of him.

"And bring Mal" he added which made my stomach sink. What on Auradon had happened now?

"Why?" Ben asked slowly.

"Don't ask" Adam stated bluntly.

"Me and your mother will see you both outside of meeting room one" he advised, and he quickly turned and walked away.

"Mal!" Ben called, and I looked at him and we both shared a concerned look. This really didn't look good; and I didn't know whether I wanted to know why Adam and Belle wanted to see us.

"I heard!" I called back.

"I need to go" I advised Evie as I stood up.

"It would appear something is going on" I sighed as I knew that us having a private and peaceful family day was too much to ask for.

"Right" Evie smiled.

"I'll go and find Jane and Lonnie" she explained.

"Ok" I said, and I turned and quickly walked up to Ben.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion as he slid my right hand into his left.

"I have no idea; but it doesn't look good" he said sadly.

"No" I agreed.

"No, it doesn't" I added sadly, and I let Ben lead me back into the castle; hoping that things weren't as bad as they looked.

* * *

"What is all this about?" Ben asked as we walked up to his parent's. I felt another flame of worry hit my stomach as I looked at Adam and Belle's expressions; normally I could read their faces and at the moment I couldn't. This was setting me on edge; it looked like something really bad was happening. Part of me wanted to turn and run down the corridor; but I knew that I couldn't do that. Yes it was scary but whatever was happening me and Ben would get through it together.

"Someone has arrived" Belle advised.

"Who?" I asked; I couldn't hear any voices in meeting room one. Who would come to Greystone Castle uninvited? It then suddenly hit me – no! Surely it wasn't Queen Leah!

"You will see in a moment" Belle dismissed.

"Right" Ben said slowly.

"I really don't like this" Ben advised as he looked from his mother to his father and back to his mother.

"Me neither" I agreed as I squeezed Ben's hand.

"We have been assured that we don't need to worry… as such?" Adam advised as Ben squeezed my hand back to help reassure me.

"As such?" me and Ben repeated slowly together.

"Yes" Adam replied.

"Let's go and see who this is" Ben said, obviously wanting to put both of us out of our misery. He then stepped forward and opened the door; he then led me into the room and my eyes widened in shock at who was waiting for us.

"Princess Aurora? Prince Phillip?" Ben asked in confusion.


	49. Greystone Castle Part Two

**Whoa? What on Auradon is going on here? I told you that there was many a twist and turn in this series. I think a lot of you are going to like where I am going with this. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. I know that I haven't confirmed something in the chapter; if I am being honest I had Mal's father already planned before it was announced. However seeing the casting of D3 has made me think about it; as I don't know whether to keep going with my idea or try and make it like the film? What do you think? I have an idea how I can take it both ways – I know this doesn't make sense, but I don't want to give anything away.** **Sorry for the waffle I just thought I better explain myself …. slightly.**

* * *

"Erm-" I started. I don't think I liked the look of this; why on Auradon would Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip turn up like this completely out of the blue?

"I know that we shouldn't be here" Princess Aurora said quickly to defend herself and her husband's actions.

"But I needed to see you" she added.

"I had contemplated ringing you, but I didn't want to be overheard" she continued.

"Ok" Ben nodded.

"Please take a seat" Ben advised and we all sat down on the tables around the large dark oak meeting table.

"How can I help you?" Ben asked as he slid his left hand into my right under the table

"Before we explain we need to ask you all something" Prince Phillip advised.

"Right?" Ben asked as I squeezed his hand.

"What?" Adam asked.

"I know that it can only look like it came from us" Princess Aurora said before she looked at Prince Phillip and I watched as they both pursed their lips together.

"But I don't want this conversation known" she stated as she looked at us all.

"As far as my family are concerned we have gone on a couple holiday together" she explained.

"Ok" Ben said.

"I can't lie and say that I am not worried" I added slowly. I was really starting to worry about this; this had Queen Leah wrote all over it. And by the way that Princess Aurora was looking at me; I was probably had every right to be concerned.

"Tell them darling" Prince Phillip smiled at his wife causing her to look at him.

"They need to know" he pressed.

"Yes" she muttered as she looked back at us nervously.

"We have come to warn you-" she started which made my stomach start to sink. I knew that Queen Leah was up to something. Why couldn't she just leave me and Ben alone?

"Of what?" Ben asked in confusion as he squeezed my hand under the table again.

"My mother is planning something; I don't know what. But I know that something will be probably heading your way when you get back" she explained which made me start to panic. I didn't know what she was going to do; but I knew that I had to try and be strong. I couldn't let her think that what she was trying to do was going bother me; as that would be just playing straight into her games.

"How do you know this?" Adam asked.

"I walked into her office one night and she snapped at me; she hasn't been very happy with me since your visit" Princess Aurora replied.

"Sorry" I quickly apologised. I hated the fact that I was coming between Princess Aurora and her mother; this was the last thing that I wanted to do. My family had caused her family enough stress without this; even though I wasn't even doing anything. Apart from being in a relationship with Ben; when it was very apparent that Queen Leah thought Ben should still be with Audrey.

"Don't worry about it" she dismissed.

"I can handle my mother" she added which made me think that Princess Aurora and Queen Leah's relationship wasn't as perfect as they were making everyone believe.

"We both can" Prince Phillip interjected.

"The way Queen Leah and our daughter acted during your stay wasn't acceptable" he added.

"Yes" Princess Aurora chimed in.

"You were saying-" Belle prompted which made Princess Aurora nod.

"I asked her what she was doing, and I picked up one of her papers that were on her desk. She told me to leave it alone; but I had already seen enough" she elaborated further.

"What did you see?" Ben asked as Princess Aurora pulled a piece of paper out of her dark pink robe pocket.

"See for yourself?" she said as she slid the piece of paper towards Ben.

"I photocopied it and returned it before she knew I took it" she explained as Ben quickly picked the piece of paper up and quickly read it.

"What Ben?" I asked as I watched as his eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?" I pressed further as he looked down and pursed his lips together.

"Ben show me" I asked, and he slowly handed me the piece of paper. I pulled one brow up in confusion however my eyes widened in panic as I started to read:

* * *

 ** _Character Reference Information_**

 _Name: Mal Bertha Faery_

 _Date of Birth: 02/11/1999_

 _Address Profile: 0 – 16 Years – Isle of the Lost_

 _: Auradon Prep – 16 – 18_

 _: Auradon Castle – 18 – Present Day_

 _Mother: Maleficent, Mistress of Evil_

 _Father: Unknown_

 ** _Information collection page: 88/88_**

 _Date Collected: 02/07/2018 - 05/07/2018_

 _Collected from bugs and cameras during stay on tour:_

 _1) Lady Mal suffers nightmares_

 _2) Lady Mal has a fear that the council can stop her marrying his Majesty_

 _3) Lady Mal fears losing his Majesty_

 _4) His Majesty heard reassuring Lady Mal that she is not going to lose him and not to worry about things_

 _5) Lady Mal was worried about her reaction about how it was received her leaving to go to the right wing_

 _6) Private conversation between his Majesty and Lady Mal when they were left alone in Lady Mal's room_

 _7) Suggestion of Lady Mal being unwell_

 _8) Lady Mal describing love bites on both his Majesty and Lady Mal's body_

* * *

"How does she know all of this?" I exclaimed as I handed the piece of paper to Belle so she could read it. I felt as if my world had suddenly stopped; the fact that Queen Leah had this information was very dangerous. She was obviously going to use this against me to try and get me away from Ben. I started to feel my rib cage heave; Ben promised me that I couldn't lose him. But Queen Leah could push it to the point that we would have to end things; this would kill me if this happened.

"We have both searched the rooms-" Prince Phillip started which broke me out of my train of thought.

"It would appear there were bugs and cameras in your rooms; yes they are there for security but not to spy on guests" he sighed angrily as he balled his fists up on the table.

"This is why I wanted to say this to you and not over the phone; I don't want her overhearing this" Princess Aurora stated sympathetically. I looked away from her; I could see that she was ashamed of her mother's actions.

"I understand" Ben said.

"Mal are you ok?" Belle asked as she wrapped her right arm around my shoulders.

"Erm" I muttered.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"She knows a lot of things that I don't want her too" I pressed.

"If she knows about my fears, illness and private things about us. What can she do with that information?" I asked in a panic as I looked at Ben.

"She can ruin me!" I cried.

"Hey" Ben said as he dropped my hand and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I won't let that happen" he promised.

"Does this have anything to do with her wanting changes to the Chivalry act?" he directed to Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip.

"I don't know; there might be a link" she said dismissively.

"I just wanted you all to be on your guard" she explained.

"Yes my family has history with you Dame Mal" she continued as she looked at me.

"But you are not to blame" she said which made me smile meekly. I valued the fact that she said this; it meant a great deal that she wanted to form a relationship with me. She didn't have to; she could have taken the same stance as her daughter and mother.

"Yes I understand why my mother feels the way she does; but it was your mother not you" she pressed.

"Thank you; that means a lot" I advised as I snuggled into Ben's chest.

"What are you going to do with this information?" Prince Phillip asked, and I watched as Ben looked at his parents.

"I will need to think about this as it is an invasion of privacy. However-" he started.

"At the same time I do not want to make things worse between you and your mother. I will only act and use this information if your mother tries anything when we return" he explained.

"I promise to keep your names out of it" he promised.

"Thank you" Princess Aurora smiled.

"She will probably think it was me anyway" she sighed as she pursed her lips together.

"Did anything else happen after that?" Adam questioned.

"She told me to leave" Princess Aurora said.

"I did leave; but not before telling her that she needs to make peace with you Dame Mal. It is obvious that you and his Majesty will marry" she said as she smiled at me.

"It is" Ben confirmed as he tightened his arms around me.

"I told her that I hoped that I didn't have to keep reminding her of this then I stormed out. She didn't look very happy with me" she noted.

"I'm so sorry" I apologised.

"I feel as if I am coming in between you and your mother" I stressed sadly.

"You are not Dame Mal" Princess Aurora dismissed.

"If I am honest with you things have been strained for years" she explained.

"As she didn't raise me she wanted to help raise Audrey; but she ended up taking over. And she has made a lot of decisions that me and Phillip should have made" she advised, and I watched as she and Prince Phillip shared a disgruntled look.

"I love my mother don't get me wrong; I just wished she would take a back seat. Audrey has picked up a lot of my mother's bad habits" she finished.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"I value you coming to see me like this Princess Aurora" Ben smiled.

"Prince Phillip" he directed to Prince Phillip and I watched as they both smiled at Ben.

"It means a great deal; all I want is for our families to make amends. I understand why your mother feels the way that she does. I just wished it was easier I guess" I said.

"Me too" Princess Aurora agreed.

"Like I said I would like us to be friends" Princess Aurora reminded me.

"Me too Princess Aurora" I smiled as I sat up straight so Ben's arms dropped from me.

"I think we better leave" Prince Phillip said sadly.

"We tried to come here subtlety, but we don't know whether my mother's spies have followed us" Princess Aurora sighed.

"Ok" Ben nodded.

"We will see you when we return" Ben smiled.

"I look very much forward to it; thank you for your time" Princess Aurora said as she and her husband both stood up. I watched as they smiled at us all and they quickly left the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

"Mal are you ok?" Belle asked after the room fell into an awkward silence.

"Yes" I muttered.

"I think" I added as I just let myself relive what had just happened.

"I just I wished I knew what she was planning" I admitted as I looked at Belle and Adam.

"Me too" Adam agreed as his face dropped into distain.

"I have had an idea though" Ben advised and we all looked over to him.

"What Ben?" Adam asked.

"When we have our council meeting to conclude our tour I am going to make an announcement" he advised.

"Saying what?" Belle asked.

"That I am aware that information has been collected unlawfully. I won't mention any names; like I just promised" he explained.

"But I will state if anything comes of anything collected there will be dire consequences" he finished.

"What if she still acts?" I asked. I don't think this would stop Queen Leah; she would probably keep this information for another time and use it. Regardless it was going to ruin my reputation no matter what time she revealed it.

"Then she will be dealt with" Ben said sternly.

"Mal I don't want you to worry about this" he stressed.

"I know you will" he added as I looked down to the floor. This was easier said than done; Queen Leah knew all of my secrets and fears; it made me feel weak and vulnerable and I didn't like it. She has probably been waiting for something like this since I got together with Ben; but I was going to try and not give her the satisfaction.

"But I will make sure that she doesn't make any of this public knowledge" Ben promised which made me look back at him.

"What if she does? Or she holds it against me?" I said in a panic.

"Then I will deal with her" Ben promised.

"I have always hated how she is with you; I will protect you from her" he promised sincerely.

"Thanks Ben" I smiled at this.

"Any time Princess" he smiled, and he pulled me into a tight hug. I knew that Ben would do everything in his power to protect me. I know that this is probably going to come out, but I would have to face it; but I would be ok – I would have Ben with me.


	50. Greystone Castle Part Three

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I really hope that you have enjoyed these few chapters of our tour. I can't wait to hear what you think, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After having another conversation about what had just happened we all then left the room and decided to go and join the others. When we re-entered the gardens I noticed that everyone was now sat in a group; and when I saw all of their concerned faces I made a decision.

"I don't want them knowing" I muttered to Ben.

"That is up to you, but can I ask why?" he asked as he looked down at me as we continued our way to the others.

"I don't want them to worry" I advised as I pursed my lips together.

"Mal they can help you through this" Ben stated.

"Ben please" I whined.

"It is bad enough that Queen Leah knows; yes Evie knows but I can't deal with the others knowing at the moment" I advised. This was the truth it was bad enough that Queen Leah knew everything. Yes the other's knew that there was times that I suffered from emotion imbalances; as Jane sometimes suffered from them as well. They also knew how I felt about losing Ben; but I knew that it would start to get awkward if they knew about mine and Ben's love bites. I don't know how Jay and Carlos would respond to such information.

"Ok Princess" he smiled.

"If that is what you want" Ben added.

"It is" I confirmed as we stood next to the others.

"Is everything ok?" Evie asked as she watched mine and Ben's faces.

"Yeah" I smiled meekly.

"Just something Ben had to deal with" I explained. I then watched as Evie threw us all a look which told me that she didn't believe me.

"You sure?" she urged.

"Yes E" I answered.

"I'm sure" I said, and I couldn't help but tell myself that this technically wasn't a lie.

"Ok" she said but she still sounded like she didn't believe me.

"So what are we doing now?" I asked Ben as I noted as Evie, Jay and Carlos all threw a look at each other.

"Anything you want Princess" Ben smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and he pressed a kissed to the right-hand side of my head. I looked away from the others as I knew that the looks Evie, Jay and Carlos was currently giving me I knew that this conversation was far from over.

* * *

We all decided to go swimming; but all the way through I couldn't take my mind away from our conversation with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. I knew Ben told me not to worry but it was very hard not to. Queen Leah now knew my fears about losing Ben and even worse she knew about me being unwell. Part of me hoped that she didn't know about my emotion imbalances, but I knew that she had to as me and Evie had talked about it.

Evie kept trying to get me on my own; and when she did manage to I kept dismissing what was wrong. I know that I will have to tell her at some point, but I didn't want to talk about it at the minute. I was already embarrassed over the fact that Evie knew about my love bites and I didn't know how she were going to react to the fact that Queen Leah had bugged our room. I knew that I was only making it worse for myself but right now all I needed was to get my head around everything.

In fact, the awkward pretence lasted all day and all way through our family meal; I didn't even eat very much. I knew that this also worried everyone; but no one pushed me to talk. So I just sat and festered on my current situation; until I excused myself to go to the toilet.

After spending more time in the bathroom than I probably needed to I walked back to the dining room absentmindedly. I was trying to reassure myself and find a way of how I was going to be able to cope when everyone found out. However as I got halfway down the corridor I was grabbed by a pair of strong arms and dragged into a nearby room.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as the door was shut behind me.

"What on Auradon?" I snapped as I was placed onto the floor. I span around, and I noticed that Evie, Jay and Carlos were all now stood looking at me; and by the looks of it they wanted answers.

"What is the meaning of this?" I snapped further.

"You tell us Mal" Carlos answered back bluntly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have nothing to tell" I answered sarcastically as I glared at them. I knew that they only wanted the best for me; but the last thing I needed right now was them trying to force information out of me.

"You do" Evie pressed.

"Is this about earlier on?" I asked incredulously.

"Really?" I snapped.

"I said it was nothing" I reminded them darkly.

"But you act like there is" Jay accused.

"And you are going to keep me in here until I tell you?" I asked darkly.

"I'll just teleport back to Ben" I countered sarcastically.

"Really Mal?" Jay said as he rolled his eyes and leant against the wall.

"Hiding behind Ben and doing as you are told; just like a good little girl?" he asked sarcastically. I couldn't help but widen my eyes at this; I knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to get under my skin so I would tell them what was bothering me. This was the problem with the bond I had with Evie, Carlos and Jay – we all knew how to manipulate each other.

"I am not hiding behind Ben" I said through gritted teeth.

"Or doing as I am told" I sighed as I balled my fists together.

"It is me that doesn't want to talk about it!" I snapped as I glared at them which made all their eyes widen in shock.

"Ben told me to tell you!" I barked hoping that this would defend Ben.

"Then why do you not want to talk about it?" Evie asked slowly.

"Because I don't" I said bluntly.

"I'm not ready to" I elaborated as I looked down to the floor.

"Mal it hurts us to see you hurting" Carlos said sadly.

"Me and Jay hate it when either of you close down; at least if you tell each other then we know we will find out in due course" he explained.

"But the fact you won't even tell E M" he pressed.

"It's not a competition!" I snapped.

"Who finds out and when!" I pressed.

"We know that!" he fired back.

"Mal we hate seeing you upset; you know this" he said.

"If you really don't want to talk about it then we won't; but please don't close us out completely" he finished, and the room fell into a deadly silence.

"I won't" I promised.

"I just-" I started.

"Yes?" Evie prompted.

"Hate how everything that should be between me and Ben is always the topic of discussion" I stated. I knew that I was going to have to tell them; there was no other way. They wanted to know and if I was being honest with myself I couldn't put myself through this any longer.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jay asked as he pushed up from the wall and stood up straight.

"Do you really want to know?" I sighed.

"Yes" they all said together.

"Even though it's about my sex life; in parts" I advised.

"Erm" Jay and Carlos said together as they both through a nervous look at each other.

"Well we don't need to know every little detail" Carlos quickly said awkwardly.

"Yeah" Jay agreed.

"We don't really want to think about you like that" he stated.

"I know" I answered.

"Like I don't want to think about my brothers or sister like that" I advised as I threw them all a sympathetic look.

"No" Evie advised. I then decided to just tell them quickly; there was no point dragging this out. It would only make it worse in the long haul.

"Queen Leah knows" I quickly said.

"Knows about what?" Carlos asked in confusion.

"Certain intimate details about me and Ben being together-" I started to explain as I walked slowly towards the dark blue leather couch in front of the unlit fire.

"About my EI flare ups, my nightmares" I continued as my voice broke. Of course they knew all about my fears; I had nothing to hide from them. They weren't like Queen Leah; they weren't going to try and ruin me and take Ben away from me.

"My fear of losing Ben" I said sadly as I sat down on the couch.

"Hey" Evie said sympathetically as she sat down next to me.

"Hey" she repeated as she pulled me into a hug as Jay and Carlos sat on the couch adjacent to us.

"I'm sorry we forced this out of you" she said, and I couldn't help it. The urge to cry came so suddenly; after bottling everything up all day all the emotion just hit me like a tonne of bricks. I felt ashamed; I felt weak and pathetic. I hadn't felt like this in such a long time and it only made me hate Queen Leah even more. It also made me more determined to make sure whatever she was going to try and do I had a plan in place. I wanted to make sure that she didn't think that she was affecting me in anyway.

"It's ok" I sniffed as I snuggled into her left shoulder. I knew that I couldn't be mad at them; not really. They only wanted to help me through this; and on top of everything else I was starting to feel guilty for not telling them straight away.

"I know you only want to help" I added.

"Of course we do" Carlos urged.

"How does she know?" Jay enquired.

"Our rooms were bugged at Beauty Castle" I admitted.

"What?" They chorused as all of their faces fell into shock.

"Yeah" I confirmed as I continued to cry on E's shoulder.

"She knows every single thing-" I started but stopped when I heard a knock on the door. We all nervously looked at each other; we obviously had been a lot longer than we thought.

"Who is it?" Jay called.

"It's me!" I heard Ben answer.

"Can I come in please?" He asked. I knew that Ben could probably sense something was wrong; and given the amount of time that me, Evie, Jay and Carlos had been missing probably enforced this.

"Come in Ben!" Jay called. I then watched as the door opened and Bens eyes widened in shock when he saw me crying.

"You've told them, haven't you?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes!" I cried.

"Mally" Ben cooed as he quickly walked up to me. He sat down next to me and I sat up straight and let Ben take me into a tight embrace.

"Hey poppet" he said before pressing a kiss to the top of my head in a bid to reassure me.

"Everything will be ok" he promised as he started to stroke my back slowly with both of his hands.

"I promise" he added.

"How can you know that?" Carlos spat.

"You know what Queen Leah is like" he added darkly.

"Yes; but we have a plan" Ben advised.

"Which is?" Evie asked.

"At the end of tour council meeting I am going to hint on that I know that information has been taken unlawfully" Ben explained as he continued to stroke my back.

"And you think she will listen to that?" I heard Jay ask incredulously.

"Yes" Ben replied.

"Because whatever she is going to try she won't be able to" he added.

"I don't know Ben" Jay said uncertainly. I understood why he was saying this; he knew that this wouldn't stop Queen Leah. Not really; she would just plan something bigger and better to ruin me and Ben's reputation's another way.

"But what I do know is that you better sort Queen Leah out – or I will" he warned Ben darkly.

"No we will" Carlos pressed.

"Guys that's enough" I said as I sat up straight and looked at my brothers and sister.

"We are not going to stoop to Queen Leah's games" I added.

"We need to do this right" I pressed. This was the truth; I didn't want to start a slanging war with Queen Leah; all I wanted was a quiet life. Yes I wasn't going to get this dating the King of Auradon; but if Queen Leah left me alone then it would make it easier. However I knew that this was never going to happen; she was always going to try and get me away from Ben – if it was the last thing she ever done.

"Mal is right" Ben agreed.

"And Jay I will deal with Queen Leah; but she needs to act first. Otherwise she can claim that we are victimising her as she has done in the past" he explained.

"I see" Jay noted.

"Well I guess it is just a matter of time then; she will do something" Evie stated.

"How do you even know about all of this?" Carlos asked.

"You saw me, Mal and my parents all go inside" Ben answered.

"Yes" Evie answered for the three of them.

"That was because we had unexpected visitors" Ben continued.

"Who?" I heard Jay ask as I pushed my face back into Ben's chest. I knew that Ben was about to tell them all about our conversation with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. Part of me wanted to leave the room and not listen but I knew how that would look. It would look like it was really affecting me; of course it was but I was trying to not let this get to me.

"Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip" Ben confessed as he stopped stroking my back and he tightened his arms around me.

"What?" Evie, Jay and Carlos all asked in shock.

"Yeah" Ben confirmed.

"Princess Aurora found some paperwork about Queen Leah's notes from the bugs in our rooms. She doesn't know what her mother is going to do; but she wanted to warn us" Ben explained.

"Well at least you have been given the heads up" I heard Jay answer.

"But that still doesn't get Queen Leah off Mal's back" Carlos stated which made me sigh against Ben's chest.

"She can just bide her time and then unleash hell later on" he added.

"I know" Ben sighed as he tightened his arms around me again.

"Ben you need to put a stop to this-" I heard Evie start.

"You know how this will damage Mal if the whole kingdom finds out about her EI flare ups" she said, and I froze in shock.

"What do you mean?" I quickly asked as I suddenly sat up straight and looked at Ben in panic. I thought Ben said I could never lose him; however hearing Evie say this stated to doubt what Ben told me about me losing him. I know that he didn't want to lose me either; but my stomach started to tighten at the prospect that my nightmares could in fact become a reality.

"It will look like you can't cope as Queen; the council and the kingdom could suggest that you don't become Queen" Evie said sadly. I could tell by the look on her face she probably was thinking that this was going to upset me. Of course it was going to; maybe I had been more oblivious to mine and Ben's situation that I actually realised.

"What?" I muttered.

"I thought you said I could never lose you" I said as I looked at Ben and I felt my body start to fill with panic.

"You never will" he promised.

"What Evie means is that you can still be my wife; but not carry the Queenly duties" he added as he cupped the left-hand side of my face with his right hand and he looked into my eyes.

"I see" I noted which started to calm me down.

"Ben I don't need to be Queen" I said as I pushed my forehead against his.

"I just need you" I muttered.

"I know baby" he muttered back, and he pressed a kiss against my lips.

"And I just need you" he said as he pulled me into another tight hug.

"I've had an idea" I heard Carlos say.

"What Carlos?" Ben asked as me and Ben looked over to him.

"I know how to stop Queen Leah in her tracks" he advised, and I watched as a smile started to spread across his face.

"How?" I asked.

"You tell the kingdom" he stated.

"What?" I asked. Carlos couldn't be serious! If I tell the Kingdom then it was like I was asking for punishment.

"I know you don't want everyone knowing about it Mal but hear me out" Carlos said as he put both hands up in front of him to defend himself.

"Ok" I answered.

"To be by Ben's side you need to be seen as perfect; pure-" he continued.

"Yes" I agreed.

"Go on" I prompted as I pulled one brow up in confusion as I didn't know where he was going with this.

"But if Mal tells everyone it will make her more relatable to the people" Carlos stated.

"How?" Ben asked in confusion.

"It will look like I am ruled by my sometimes-oversensitive feelings" I interjected.

"Exactly!" Carlos exclaimed with a large grin.

"Carlos we don't see where you are going with this" Jay sighed.

"Mal you are going to be the people's queen because you aren't a princess" Carlos stated.

"You didn't have the same upbringing as Ben; so if you make it public knowledge that it is ok to not be perfect. To let your emotions lead you; you could push it in a way that you know how people feel and it's ok to feel that way" he explained.

"Carlos is right" Evie said and I couldn't help but start to feel reassured at what Carlos was saying. He was right; I could spin it in a way to make it look like I was an example to the Kingdom. But with the good I would also get a lot of backlash; which is what Queen Leah wanted.

"He is" I agreed.

"But I will also get backlash" I added.

"Yes" Carlos replied.

"But it will get Queen Leah off your back" Jay said.

"If it is going to come out then it is better coming from you" he added.

"I'll think about it" I confirmed.

"Ok" Evie, Carlos and Jay all nodded.

"On this note I would like to go to bed" I stated. I felt so drained from today; it would appear that even a private family day couldn't go without it's dramas.

"Ok Princess lead the way" Ben smiled as we untangled ourselves from each other.

"Thank you guys" I smiled at Evie, Carlos and Jay.

"You're welcome Sis" Carlos grinned as he winked at me.

"Anytime M" Evie grinned as we all stood up.

"Anytime Creep" Jay chuckled.

"Whatever Knucklehead" I chuckled back and we all quickly left the room; with a lot to think about. I don't know whether Carlos's suggestion was a good idea or not. But it felt a lot better than letting Queen Leah open the can of worms that she thought she had completely under her control.


	51. Greystone Castle Part Four

**Hey guys, thank you for being so patient for this next part of our tour. I know I have kept you waiting – I hope that it hasn't disappointed. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Ben" I said as I watched as Ben walked out of the en-suite bedroom to our bedroom. I had been used to call it Ben's room; but Ben wouldn't have this. He said that this was our room now; I didn't want to disagree with him. I just wanted to be with Ben; it didn't really matter whose room it was as long as we were together.

"Yes my love" he answered as he climbed into bed and pulled the covers over himself.

"What do you think about what Carlos said?" I asked nervously. Ever since Carlos had suggested it I couldn't get my mind off it. I saw both the pros and cons to telling everyone; I guess I was just scared in case it ruined the reputation that I had spent the last three years trying to build.

"Well I see what he means" Ben said as he rolled onto his right side and he looked at me.

"It would make you look good to the people" he added as he propped himself up on his right elbow.

"But bad to others" I added.

"Ben I don't want to look like I can't be by your side" I sighed as I threw my head against the pillow.

"Hey!" Ben said as he reached over and placed his left hand over both of mine on my stomach and he gave them a gentle squeeze.

"You are staying by my side" he muttered as he slid closer to me.

"You are my Queen" he smiled.

"You can more than handle it; please don't worry about this" he dismissed as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I'll try not to" I promised with a meek smile.

"But I can't promise anything" I added.

"However-" I started quickly before Ben could correct me.

"I have been thinking" I advised.

"Right?" he prompted.

"I want to help people" I said as I rolled my hands over and started to stroke his much bigger left hand in both of mine.

"And Carlos has given me the idea to help people with mental health problems. He's right if it looks like I can deal with my own mental health problems I could put things together to help others" I explained, and I watched as a large smile spread across his face.

"That's my girl" he said proudly before he pressed a brief but very loving kiss against my lips.

"You are such a strong woman Mal; I will support you through anything you want to do" he grinned after he pulled away.

"Thanks Ben" I smiled as I started to let him lock eyes with me. I knew that I could get through anything as long as I had Ben with me; and this is how it was always going to be.

"I think it is probably for the best we try and get some sleep" I yawned.

"We need to be up early tomorrow to arrive at Lonnie's parents at nine" I reminded him.

"Yes my love" he answered.

"Ben?" I asked.

"Yes my love" he replied fondly.

"Can we spoon?" I wondered out loud. All I needed right now was for Ben to hold me; and I knew that a night long spooning session would calm my nerves for our next tour visit.

"Of course" he smiled, and I rolled onto my right side and I felt Ben slide in behind me.

"I love you Ben" I sighed happily as Ben wrapped his arms and legs around me.

"I love you too Princess" he said before pressing a tender kiss against my left cheek.

"Now and for always" he promised, and I turned and looked at him. I felt my stomach flutter as I saw the look of devotion in his eyes. I still couldn't believe that he loved me; he was everything I needed and more. I would always make sure that Ben knew that I loved him and did everything in my power to show him this.

"Now and for always" I repeated fondly. I then watched as Ben smiled at me and we shared a long and loving kiss before we then snuggled together. It didn't take very long for me to fall asleep in Ben's arms; but as Ben had already said I was staying by his side. Nothing Queen Leah was going to do was ever going to change this; but I knew that she would try anyway.

* * *

 _*Meanwhile….*_

* * *

 _It was late at night at Beauty Castle; and Queen Leah is sitting in her office. She smugly pulled her mobile phone out and quickly rang someone._

 _"They better answer" she muttered to herself as she placed the phone to her ear and smiled as the phone quickly answered._

 _"Hello" a voice replied._

 _"Hello" Queen Leah grinned._

 _"I don't think I need to guess why you have rang me" the voice returned._

 _"Correct" Queen Leah said bluntly._

 _"Isn't it risky to ring me?" the voice asked nervously._

 _"Someone might overhear you" they stressed._

 _"They won't" Queen Leah quickly dismissed as she rolled her eyes._

 _"Aurora and Phillip have gone off on some stupid couple holiday; and Audrey is visiting some friends in North Riding" she explained._

 _"I see" the voice noted._

 _"Did you receive the confidential papers that I sent you?" Queen Leah asked eagerly._

 _"Yes I did" the voice confirmed._

 _"And they did make quite interesting reading" they chuckled._

 _"I thought you would like it" Queen Leah grinned darkly._

 _"What did you think about my plan?" she questioned._

 _"Very interesting" the voice returned darkly._

 _"But do you think it will work?" they asked._

 _"Yes I talked about the chivalry act with his Majesty when he was here" Queen Leah explained._

 _"And what did he think?" the voice questioned eagerly._

 _"He would have to look at it" Queen Leah said._

 _"But do you think we will be able to get it changed back? It was changed over ten years ago" the voice countered._

 _"I know" Queen Leah stated._

 _"But I know enough dirt to get some of the other elders to agree with me" she laughed darkly._

 _"So?" she prompted._

 _"Are you in or out?" she enquired as she lifted her right eye brow up._

 _"I'm in" the voice confirmed, and a large devilish grin spread across Queen Leah's face._

 _"Anything to get that freak away from the King; he deserves a lot better; in fact, we all do" the voice sighed._

 _"Yes" Queen Leah agreed._

 _"Yes we do" she added._

 _"I'll be in touch soon" she finished, and she quickly hung up. Queen Leah then picked up her character profile on Mal again and she glared at the photograph._

 _"I might have to be a little bit patient-" Queen Leah stated._

 _"But this doesn't matter" she cooed._

 _"I will get Audrey back where she belongs; on the throne of Auradon!" she declared darkly before she threw Mal's character reference hastily on to the table. Queen Leah then rested her head back onto her large, leather office chair and looked at the ceiling._

 _"I can't wait for this tour to be over all ready; I am going to have so much fun" she laughed darkly. Hoping that the next couple of months would go over really quickly._

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you have enjoyed our time at Greystone Castle. I think this will have been worth the wait. What do you guys think Queen Leah is planning? I am eager to know, see you guys at the Great Wall of China!**


	52. Great Wall of China

**Hey guys, thank you for being very patient for these chapters. I can't wait to share them with you; however before we continue I would like to make you aware of a couple of things.**

 **Firstly, I realised (stupid I know) after writing Neverland that I have some character's titles incorrect. For example in this constituency Lonnie is a Princess. So from here on in I will amend them; I just thought I better explain why things have changed…. Slightly.**

 **Secondly, I have decided that you are going to get the Great Wall of China in parts. It is quite a long constituency and a lot happens and if I am honest I think both me and you would prefer that I didn't drag this out any longer than it already is going to be.**

 **So I hope you enjoy what happens next, I look forward to see what you think. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _ **22/07/2018**_

As we pulled up to Han Imperial Palace; I couldn't help but let a large grin spread across my face. Emperor Li Shang and Empress Mulan were like our extended family; they had accepted Jay wholeheartedly. It was nice to see that me, Evie, Jay and Carlos were able to find our places in this world; even with all the cynicism at the start.

The limousine then pulled to a stop and we all quickly climbed out eagerly. I then let my eyes wander up to the familiar palace. There was a lot of stairs outside of the entrance which had a mint green carpet which lead all the way to the large white marble arch at the top of the stairs. The walls of the palace were white marble and there were dark red pieces of wood that enveloped the edges of the marble. There were large glass windows that swept along the walls; and large balcony that over looked the Great Wall and its surrounding areas. At the bottom of the large stair case there was a layer of light green grass that was littered with bonsai trees and water lilies in a small pool. I could also see a large white marble water feature in the distance which lead to the large gardens behind the palace.

"Mother!" I heard Lonnie scream as she started to run towards her parents; who happened to be waiting patiently for us.

"Father!" she added, and I watched as she quickly pulled both her mother and father into a joint hug.

"Lonnie" Empress Mulan said as she pressed a kiss against her daughter's head.

"We have missed you so much" Emperor Li Shang added as they all stepped away from each other.

"Likewise" Lonnie chuckled as she stepped to one side and I watched as Jay stepped forward and he smiled at the Emperor and Empress.

"Come here you" Empress Mulan said, and she quickly pulled Jay into a tight hug.

"How are you?" Empress Mulan asked as Jay pulled away.

"Very well, yourself Empress?" he responded.

"Very well" she returned.

"I have been eager to see you both again" she added with a large toothy grin.

"We have been very impatient waiting for your visit" Emperor Li Shang added fondly.

"However it has been good TV viewing" he chuckled.

"I bet it has" Jay laughed back as she took a step to the side and he stood in front of Emperor Li Shang.

"Sir" Jay quickly said before he dropped into a low bow.

"Less it with that" Emperor Li Shang stated as Jay stood up straight.

"You are family" he stated and before Jay could say or do anything the Emperor pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you" Jay replied as they broke apart.

"Sorry your Majesty" Empress Mulan quickly stated as she turned and looked at the rest of our royal party.

"We didn't mean to meet Lonnie and Jay like this" she quickly added.

"Don't worry about it Empress Mulan" Ben dismissed as he smiled and stepped forward, leading me by the right hand.

"We are not meeting in a public setting; so I don't mind the informality" he smiled.

"Good" she noted.

"Because we didn't want to cause offence" Emperor Li stated.

"You haven't, believe me" Ben said.

"I like informality; yes there is a time and a place for it. But a change every so often is good" he explained.

"Good" Empress Mulan repeated as Ben dropped my hand.

"Your Majesty" Empress Mulan smiled before dropping into a low curtesy.

"Empress Mulan" Ben replied as he bowed to her. I watched as they both stood up straight and he took both of her hands into his.

"Thank you for admitting me and my royal party into your home" Ben said fondly.

"The pleasure is all of ours; you are like an extended family of ours" she replied, and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"That you are" Emperor Li Shang said, and I then watched as Ben dropped the Empress's hands and stepped to one side in front of the Emperor.

"Emperor Li Shang" Ben smiled before he dropped into a bow.

"Your Majesty" Emperor Li Shang returned as he bowed to Ben.

"I look forward to see what the Great Wall of China has in store for us" Ben said as they both stood up straight.

"Even though we have visited there already in the past" Ben added.

"We do have some surprises in store your grace" Emperor Li revealed.

"I look forward to them" Ben said as he stepped to one side next to Jay and Lonnie. I then watched as the Empress and Emperor looked at me and I used this as my cue to step forward in front of Lonnie's mother.

"Empress Mulan" I said as I curtsied to her.

"Dame Mal" she returned as she curtsied to me.

"Long time no see" she teased as we both stood up straight.

"I know it has been far too long" I smiled.

"I am sorry that we haven't seen each other sooner" I added.

"Don't worry about that; I know what it can be like when it comes to royal commitments" she said.

"But you are made of strong stuff; you can handle it" she added.

"Thank you" I responded, and I couldn't help but be reminded of my conversation with Ben, Carlos, Jay and Evie at Greystone Castle. Yes I was going to get some backlash when people heard about my emotion imbalances; but I knew that with the bad came the good. I knew that Empress Mulan would be one of the people who would be on my side.

"I some time struggle but I know I can overcome anything; as I have the support of our King" I quickly said, and I watched as a large smile spread across her face.

"You are a very good couple; you make each other better and stronger" she noted.

"We do" I confirmed.

"Lonnie speaks very highly of you; however during your stay here I would like some time with you if that is ok" she suggested.

"That is perfectly fine Princess Mulan" I replied happily. I saw no problem with this; I knew that part of my role of consort, Dame/Knight and Lady of the court I would need to spend time with the Queen's, Princesses, Empress's and the other females in power in this kingdom.

"Good" she said.

"I can't wait to share my family and life with you and your family Dame Mal" she added.

"Likewise Empress Mulan" I stated as I stepped to one side and I stepped in front of Emperor Li Shang.

"Emperor Li Shang" I said as I dropped into a low curtsy.

"Dame Mal" he answered as he bowed to me.

"How are you finding your tour?" he asked as we both stood up straight.

"Very informative" I answered.

"There is so much to see and experience" I added, and I watched as a large grin spread across the Emperor's face.

"Yes" he agreed.

"Our kingdom is full of different exciting things Dame Mal; and I can't wait to show you everything we have to offer" he said fondly.

"I look very forward to it Emperor Li Shang" I replied.

"I can't wait to get to know you better" I stated.

"Likewise" he replied. I then stepped next to Ben and watched as Adam and Belle stepped forward as Ben slid his right hand into my left.

"Sorry for causing a disruption to you meeting my parents" Lonnie said sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it Lonnie" Ben replied, and I smiled in response.

"You haven't seen your parents for some time; I would be the same" he added.

"Yes" Lonnie agreed, and we then watched as one by one the rest of our royal party was greeted by the Emperor and Empress. I couldn't help but feel relaxed by being here. Hopefully our stay in the Great Wall of China could go without a hitch!


	53. Great Wall of China Part Two

**Hey guys, thank you for taking the time to read this part of our tour. I know a lot of you love were this is going, and I hope that these chapters don't disappoint. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After our full royal party had been greeted we were then all lead up the staircase and into the main hall of Han Imperial Palace. The main hall had a very modern twist to it; instead of the traditional chandeliers there were large white orbs that lit up the room. There were dark oak tables; with large antique vases on them. There were large paintings on the walls of Lonnie's family members – past and present. There were mint green curtains dropping from the ceiling to the floor; and there was a dark green carpet lying along the floors directing us to the many rooms and staircases.

We all then made our way towards the main staircase and we were then shown to the central wing where we were all staying together as a big group. Thankfully we were now given free time to do as we wish; however I knew that I could only relax for so long. As I needed to get ready for our entrance ball with the Emperor and the Empress.

* * *

I loved my room at Han Imperial Palace! Or should I say suite. When you opened the main door, you saw a wall of glass windows in front of you; so you could see the immense view of the Great Wall around us when you walked onto the balcony. There were mint green couches situated around a medium sized, dark oak, coffee table; and to the left of it was a large marble fireplace.

On the adjacent wall there was a large tv screen situated on the wall. There were three other doors; one was the joining door to Ben's room, the second was to my walk-in wardrobe and the final door was to my large, white and spacious bathroom.

In the middle of my room there was a large king-sized bed, that was covered in mint green silk sheets. I couldn't wait to just snuggle into bed later; however I knew that we had the entrance ball to go through first. Something that I was looking very much forward to.

* * *

After siting and talking aimlessly with Ben in his room I heard his phone go off. I knew that something must be going on due to the confused face when he looked at his phone. I then heard a knock on my bedroom door; so I quickly left Ben's room through the joining door. I then quickly crossed my bedroom to open the door to see a very nervous looking Carlos, Jay and Evie.

"Hey guys" I said slowly as I stepped to one side and let them enter my room.

"Is everything ok?" I asked as I closed the door behind them.

"We don't know" Jay said nervously.

"You have me worried guys" I advised as I sat down on one of the couches in my room.

"Where is Ben?" Evie asked as she sat down next to me.

"Answering a phone call" I advised.

"So what's up?" I prompted. I couldn't lie and say that their concerned faces weren't bothering me. I knew that something was going on; I just hoped that they weren't going to drag it out.

"You do it" Jay said, and I quickly watched as Carlos filled with panic.

"Come on C" I prompted.

"Spit it out" I teased hoping that this would make this situation light hearted enough for Carlos to proceed.

"You know when I recorded our dance routine for ourselves-" he started which made me pull one brow up in confusion.

"Yes?" I asked slowly.

"Well I don't know how it has happened; but it has ended up on the internet" Carlos quickly explained.

"What?" I asked as I started to fill in shock. If our practice video of our dance routine was on the internet, then this was a really big deal. People were going to think that we were evil; all the hard work that we had put in to make sure that people believed that we didn't want to be evil was going to be ruined.

"Yes" Evie said as she pursed her lips together.

"And that is not the only thing" she added.

"It has gone viral" she finished.

"What?" I repeated in shock again. I didn't like this I really didn't! This isn't going to look good when I told the Kingdom about my emotion imbalances. It was going to look like I could turn evil at any point! This was exactly what Queen Leah wanted! I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be the cause of this.

"Look" Carlos said, and he quickly showed me his phone. My eyes quickly flew open in shock at the fact that there were already 1,000,000 views on the video.

"How can that have happened?" I asked in panic.

"We are going to get a lot of backlash" I quickly added.

"I can see it coming now" I said, and my mind started to spitefully show me what probably would happen when the backlash started. It didn't matter what we had done in the past to build up our reputations everything was going to crumble around us. The kingdom could even call for Ben to leave me; I felt my stomach start to heave but I felt slightly reassured when I heard the love of my life's voice as he entered the room.

"Hey I thought I heard voices" he said as he walked happily into the room and I watched as he looked at all our glum faces.

"What's wrong?" He quickly asked, and the room fell into an awkward silence.

"Ben you know our practice dance video of Rotten to the Core?" Evie said breaking the silence when no one else would answer Ben.

"Yes" he said.

"It has been leaked" Carlos answered.

"How?" Ben enquired as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"We don't know I think I have been hacked" Carlos explained.

"That was the only thing taken before I was able to change my passwords" he added as he pursed his lips together.

"But it has done enough damage" Jay sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"How so?" Ben questioned.

"It has gone viral Ben; it has 1,000,000 views" I explained sadly.

"How is this going to look to everyone?" I asked rhetorically.

"Mal don't worry" Ben dismissed as he sat down next to me.

"I have already taken care of it" he admitted as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I was actually coming in here to talk about this" he explained.

"That is why my phone just rang" he advised.

"Yes there is mixed reviews of the video; however there was more good than bad" he continued as he started to slowly stoke the back of my right hand in his right hand in a bid to soothe me.

"The kingdom thinks that it is great" he smiled.

"In fact, they think that you are representing your constituency" he finished as he gave us all his trademark smile.

"I don't know how to feel about this" I muttered as I put my head in my hands.

"Me neither" I heard Evie contribute.

"Me as well" Jay added

"Me too" I heard Carlos mutter.

"Stop worrying" Ben dismissed as I looked up slowly at him.

"Yes you are going to be questioned about it; but it was a great dance routine you shouldn't be ashamed of it" he said, and I couldn't help but let a meek smile spread across my face. Of Course Ben was right; we had worked hard on that dance routine; why should we be ashamed of it? We should celebrate it; it was our heritage after all. Even though we had chosen to not be evil anymore.

"Ben's right" I grinned.

"We worked hard on it; and we can deal with anything that might come our way" I said as I looked at Evie, Jay and Carlos and watched as they all smiled at me.

"Yes" Jay smiled as my eyes landed on the large black and silver clock on the wall.

"E" I said slowly.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Can you help me find my dress?" I asked as I looked over to my many bags that were arranged neatly on the right-hand side of the room.

"I can't remember where it is" I advised as I looked back at her.

"Of course" she smiled.

"Sorry boys you all need to leave; we need to get ready" she teased as she threw Ben, Jay and Carlos a playful glance.

"Ok" Jay said as he and Carlos stood up.

"See you soon" they said together, and I watched as they quickly left the room, closing the door behind them.

"See you soon Princess" Ben said as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"See you Beastie" I said lovingly, and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"See you later Evie" Ben smiled as he looked at Evie.

"See you" she replied; and I watched as he walked out of the room. Me and Evie then threw each other an excited glance before we started to walk towards my bags; so we could get ready for our entrance ball in the Great Wall of China. Evie had to go and get her clothes from her room; but it was going to be nice to have some time with my sister - just like the good old days when we used to be in our dorm.


	54. Great Wall of China Part Three

**Hey guys, I know this doesn't mean anything, but I am slowly working my way through the first part of this constituency. I just want these chapters to be perfect; and I can't wait to share them with you. Much love, RSD. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After I got changed and Evie had left to go and find Doug (after changing into a dark blue, jewel encrusted ballroom dress) I couldn't help but look at myself in the floor length mirror that was in my bedroom. Not in a vain way; I just wanted to make sure that everything looked perfect. I didn't want to disrespect or embarrass Ben or our hosts in anyway by looking a mess.

As I smoothed my hands down my dress I smiled; Evie had worked a number on this one. She has made me a traditional Chinese royal dress which I absolutely adored.

First, my hair was neatly arranged in a loose bun; which Evie had manipulated it to make it look bigger than it normally was and in front of the bun Evie had made me a hair slide which looked like a hand fan. There were gold embellishments on it and the background was a dark purple with a dark green border.

Me and Evie had decided to keep my makeup basic; so we had used nude shades however we used purple eye shadow and dark purple lip stick. Which in my opinion worked lovely against my already pale complexion.

We decided to not overwhelm myself with my jewellery, so I decided to only wear my normal jewellery. I decided to wear the purple stoned necklace that Ben had given me on our first Christmas together, my promise ring, Ben's signet ring, my dragon ring from our quarantine lockdown number one and finally my hand fasting bracelet. I never took these off unless I could help it (apart from the necklace) and due to Evie sticking to my usual colours they set my ensemble off beautifully.

The main part of my dress (the long arm length sleeves and the jacket like part) were made of a dark purple material. However on the low collar which went down to the top of my stomach and sleeves were a dark green shiny material. In the front of the dress to conceal my modesty Evie had stitched a piece of the same material of the belt which really worked against the dark purple material.

The belt itself was one of my favourite parts to the dress; it was the same material that Evie had bought in the market place in Hook's bay. However in the centre Evie had made a golden double dragon embellishment which sat in the centre of the front of the belt.

Falling from underneath the belt there was a piece of light blue material that swept down until the top of my thighs. And falling to the floor from my thighs Evie had decided to use different colours of material to finish the dress off. I loved the fact that Evie had decided to use mine and Ben's colours in this dress. So the bottom of my dress was filled with flashes of dark purple, dark green, dark blue and white.

Finally underneath my dress I was wearing a pair of dark purple, leather flats; as you couldn't see under my dress. This was a blessing in disguise as I didn't have to wear heels my feet weren't going to ache as much as they would normally.

I heard a knock on my side door and I couldn't help but let a large smile spread across my face. Ben didn't know anything about this dress; and I couldn't wait to see his reaction. So after having one last look in the mirror I turned and walked quickly and eagerly towards the door and opened it. I giggled as I watched as Ben's eyes widened in shock as his eyes roamed all over me.

"Wow Mal!" he exclaimed as he quickly stepped into my room and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You say that every time" I noted as I saw that he was wearing his traditional royal dark blue suit.

"Well you always astound me" he said lovingly as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Are you ready my love?" he asked as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Always" I smiled before I pressed a brief but loving kiss against his lips. Ben then chuckled at me and we stepped apart and I slid my left hand into his right. I then eagerly led him from my room, very eager to see what tonight had in store for us both.

* * *

After we watched as the rest of our royal party walked down the main staircase to the grand ball room in Han Imperial Palace it was now mine and Ben's turn. Me and Ben both smiled at each other when we heard the herald call and I let Ben start to lead me down the stairs as people gasped at my dress. Me and Ben then stood and smiled at the press as they took photos of our arrival. I made a mental note that when we got back home I was going to have to do something for Evie. She probably wouldn't want anything, but I needed to thank her for all these lovely dresses.

As we made our way towards Emperor Li Shang and Empress Mulan I couldn't help but take in the grand ball room. It had a very high ceiling which was painting a light green, but there were gold patterns painted on it with a dusky red border around it. On the right-hand side of the room the wall was glass and you could see the large and elegant gardens that was lit up with multi-coloured lanterns. The room was littered with large circular tables and there were large glass dragon centre pieces on them. However at the back of the room there was a long table where we were going to be sitting; and there were large golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

When I greeted Empress Li Shang and Empress Mulan I found it a little bit weird; not meeting them of course. It was the fact that Jay and Lonnie were stood next to them. Yes I knew that this was how our lives were going to be now; I knew that Jay was now going to have a lot on his plate after the tour had finished. He was now a council member like me, Jay and Carlos, he also was waiting to hear back to see if his trial was successful from the Auradon Panthers. Jay had also told me that Emperor Li Shang wanted Jay to help him with his military school; but he wanted Jay to live out his dreams first. Jay had confided in me and said that he was very happy to help the Emperor with his work; he found it a great honour. I was so happy that Jay had managed to find his place in the world; just like me, Evie and Carlos. We just wanted to belong somewhere. It meant a great deal to me to see my family doing everything that they wanted. Yes it might feel weird that our lives are changing; but I knew that we would always be there for each other – like always.


	55. Great Wall of China Part Four

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I know that you guys really love this series and I can't wait to see what you think of what is going to come your way very soon. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The next couple of hours had gone over very quickly; we had enjoyed our starters of egg rolls, our main of chicken chow mien and finally our deserts of an assortment of cakes. We all then watched as Ben proudly stood up and gave his speech and I couldn't help but sit proudly next to my man. I loved watching him doing the role that he was born to do; I just couldn't get over how perfect he was. Yes I know I was biased when it came to Ben; but I knew that there weren't very many people who would disagree with me. The people who would were on the Isle; and I didn't really want to fixate thinking about them at the moment.

After Ben's toast and speech Ben then led me to the dance floor and we started to dance to the traditional music of the Great Wall of China constituency as other people started to join us.

"Well we can't say we are not getting variety" Ben teased as he continued to lead me slowly against the music.

"No; but I like it" I smiled.

"Me too my love" he agreed.

"If you don't mind your Majesty, but could I have the honour of dancing with your consort?" we heard a voice say and when me and Ben stopped dancing and turned around we then noticed Emperor Li Shang and Empress Mulan standing next to us.

"Of course" Ben smiled, and he quickly bowed to me as I dropped into a curtsy to him.

"May I have the honour of this dance Empress Mulan?" Ben asked as he bowed to her as she curtsied to him.

"Yes your grace" she replied as they both stood up straight and I watched as they both took the waltz pose and started to slowly dance to the music.

"Hello Dame Mal" Emperor Li Shang said as he bowed to me.

"Hello Emperor Li Shang" I returned as I curtsied to him.

"How are you finding your evening?" he asked as we stood up straight and we both took the waltz pose and started to dance against the slow beat.

"It has been amazing, thank you" I replied.

"I would like to ask you something if you don't mind?" he started as he span me around.

"Of course" I replied as he pulled me back to him.

"I hope you don't mind me saying; but I have seen your dance video" he advised.

"Oh" I muttered.

"That" I stated. I knew that this conversation was coming; if I was honest I didn't know why it hadn't been brought up before now.

"Yes" he smiled.

"Why do you look so nervous?" he questioned as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Because I don't know how it is going to be received" I admitted. At the moment I couldn't read Emperor Li Shang's face and it was starting to scare me. I really hoped that our dance video wasn't going to ruin our relationship with the Emperor and the Empress – more so Jay.

"Well I think it is brilliant" he said as a large toothy grin spread across his face.

"Do you?" I asked slowly.

"Yes" he smiled fondly again.

"It shows you, Dame Evie, Sir Carlos and Sir Jay are not afraid of showing how proud you are of your heritage" he explained which started to make me feel a little bit better about the situation.

"Isn't that a bad thing? You know since we are the descendants of villains?" I pressed.

"I can see why you would think that" Emperor Li Shang noted.

"But I come from a world where you respect your ancestors no matter whether they have chosen the right or wrong path. Yes everyone has a history with some things that we all could be ashamed of. But we can't hide where we come from; so embrace it" he explained smoothly.

"I don't want to be evil" I quickly responded.

"I never said that" he stated.

"What I meant is embrace the new life that you have created in Auradon Dame Mal; and use your past as a learning block" he elaborated.

"I see" I noted.

"I see where you are going with that; thank you Emperor Li Shang. That has made me feel a lot better about the situation" I smiled. This was the truth everything that he had just said to me meant the world. He was right it didn't matter what we, or what our parents had done in the past. It was the choices that we made now that was what mattered.

"Any time" he grinned.

"Emperor Li Shang" we heard a cheerful voice say.

"Yes Sir Mushu" he responded as we both stopped dancing and stood still.

"May I interrupt this dance? I would like to have some time with the beautiful Dame Mal" Sir Mushu grinned as he looked over to me.

"Of course" Emperor Li Shang said as he smiled at me.

"See you later on Dame Mal" he said as he bowed to me.

"See you later on Emperor Li Shang" I said as I curtsied to him. I then watched as he quickly walked away, and I then looked up at Sir Mushu and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"Hello Dame Mal" he said as he bowed to me as I dropped into a low curtsy.

"Hello Sir Mushu" I replied as we both stood up straight and we took the waltz pose.

"How are you?" he said as he started to lead me in rhythm to the music.

"Very well and yourself" I replied happily.

"Very well" he answered.

"I have been looking forward to sharing a dance with you" he smiled.

"Thank you Sir Mushu; that is very kind" I said fondly.

"You're welcome" he stated.

"His Majesty is a very lucky man to have such a strong woman by his side; he is going to need you through his reign" he added.

"I like to think I am the lucky one Sir Mushu; I don't know what I did to deserve him" I said, and I looked over to see Ben engrossed in conversation with Lonnie as they danced along to the music.

"But I will never take his love for granted" I said as I looked back at Sir Mushu.

"I can see that" he noted.

"You are made for each other" he smiled.

"I'm glad you think that" I smiled, and we then continued to enjoy our long conversation as we enjoyed three dances together.

* * *

After dancing with Sir Mushu I then shared a dance with Sir Chien-Po, Sir Ling and Sir Yao. I loved the story about how they fell in love with their wives. They had married the three daughters of the Emperor before Emperor Li Shang and Empress Mulan took over. When Adam and Belle united the state of Auradon the Emperor only ended up living a year sadly. When it was suggested that Princess Su take over as Empress she abdicated saying that didn't want the responsibility, it was then asked whether Princess Mei or Princess Ting-Ting wanted to step up and they also declined. It was then decided that Li Shang and Mulan would take over constituency however they made sure that Emperor's daughters all still had a big part to play in their father's constituency.

I then danced with Mulan's father, Fa Zhou as Ben danced with Mulan's mother Fa Li. He told me a story about when Mulan's dog (Little Brother) ran into the grand ballroom with muddy paws just after Chi Fu had just ordered for the floors to be cleaned for our arrival. He then started to tell me other stories about his ancestors. It then made me remember what Emperor Li Shang said earlier on and I could really relate to it. I should respect what my villainous ancestors have done in the past. Yes I didn't agree with the path that they had taken but I couldn't hide from where I have come from – this tour was showing me this more and more every day.


	56. Great Wall of China Part Five

**Hey guys, I know I say this a lot but thank you for being patient with me and coming on this journey with me. It means a lot; I know that this chapter is only a little one but sometimes you are going to get smaller chapters for me to be able to get them quicker to you. (It makes sense to me) Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Dame Mal" I heard a very familiar voice say as mine and Fa Zhou's third dance came to an end.

"Sir Jay" I stated as me and Fa Zhou dropped our hands from each other and we looked at Jay, who happened to be stood proudly next to us.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely. I couldn't stop my stomach start to burn with worry – had something happened since I last spoke to Jay?

"Of course" I smiled.

"It would appear this is goodbye for now Dame Mal" Fa Zhou said as he dropped into a bow to me.

"It would appear so" I agreed as I curtsied to him.

"But I will speak to you before we leave" I added as we both stood up straight.

"Of course" Fa Zhou smiled.

"Sir Jay" Fa Zhou smiled before he bowed to Jay.

"Fa Zhou" he replied as he bowed to Fa. I watched as they both stood up straight before Fa Zhou turned and walked away. Me and Jay then looked at each other before he bowed to me as I curtsied to him; we then stood up straight and took the waltz pose and started to dance along to the slow music.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No" he answered.

"I just wanted to dance with my sister" he advised which started to reassure me.

"And make sure that she is ok" he quickly added, and I pursed my lips together. I should have known since what happened at Greystone Castle Evie, Jay and Carlos were probably going to be keeping an even closer eye on me.

"I am fine Jay" I said hoping that this was going to reassure him; I knew that he was worrying about me and I appreciated this. I just didn't want him to worry about me unnecessarily.

"Are you?" I pressed before he could question me any further.

"Yes" he said as he span me around.

"I just keep getting questioned about our video" he advised as he pulled me back to him.

"Me too" I agreed as I started to remember my conversations with Sir Mushu, Sir Chein-Po, Sir Ling and Sir Yeo.

"However I am reassured about the fact that people do like it" I stated as a smile started to spread across my face at their kind comments. I loved the fact that they enjoyed it; yes I knew there was probably going to be certain individuals that weren't, but I didn't need to concentrate on this. I needed to concentrate on the good not the bad; as this would get me through whatever backlash was going to head our way.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"I just don't want any backlash; even though I know we are going to get some" he sighed. I couldn't help but sigh with him; I didn't regret doing our dance routine. I just hoped that it wasn't going to ruin the reputations that me, Evie, Jay and Carlos had built up over the years. I didn't want people to think that we were the same evil people who left the Isle just before Ben's coronation. We all wanted different things now; we wanted to be good. It might be just the case that we would have to reinforce this while we were on tour.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"But we will get through it together" I pressed.

"Yes we will" he agreed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow" he grinned as he spun me around again.

"Let me guess you are going to show off your sword fighting skills at the military school" I teased.

"If they ask me too" he chuckled.

"Typical!" I laughed.

"Hey!" he said, and he feigned looking hurt.

"I can't help it if I am good at sword fighting" he dismissed.

"True" I agreed.

"Very true" I added.

"We both have had enough practice in the past" I stated. I watched as Jay opened his mouth to say something but stopped when we heard the love of my life's voice.

"Dame Mal" Ben said as he stepped up to me and Jay.

"Sir Jay" he added as he smiled at Jay as we broke apart.

"Your Majesty" me and Jay said as I curtsied to Ben as Jay bowed to Ben.

"Is it ok if I steal you away?" he asked eagerly as he quickly bowed to us both.

"Of course" I smiled. I then turned to Jay and I curtsied to him as he bowed to me. I watched as Jay winked at me as we stood up straight. I then watched as Jay quickly turned and left to probably go and find Lonnie and then my eyes landed on Ben and I grinned.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as we both took the waltz pose and I let Ben lead me along with the music.

"No" he smiled.

"Just everyone else is getting to dance with my soul mate apart from me" he teased, and I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Well we are on tour your Majesty; I have a lot of people to meet" I joked as I started to stare into his calm, leaf green eyes.

"I see" he noted.

"It would appear that you are a wanted woman" he flirted, and I watched as a dark glint entered his eyes.

"Maybe" I agreed as I started to feel playful.

"But my heart only belongs to one man" I said mock seriously.

"Oh really?" he asked suggestively.

"And who would this man be?" he said as he continued to play along.

"You may have heard of him" I teased.

"Who?" he questioned playfully as he tightened his right hand on my waist.

"The King of Auradon" I purred as I stepped closer to him and our gazes locked.

"I see" he muttered as he looked down at me. I know to everyone else it probably would look like me and Ben were dancing more closely than normal but to me and Ben it was something more. Yes we had always been in the same room as each other all night; but we would always gravitate back to each other. We would always want to be in each other's company. I knew that this was probably down to Ben imprinting on me, but I didn't mind this; he was my soul mate and I always wanted to be by his side.

"I better keep my hands to myself" he teased as a large toothy grin spread across his face.

"Yes you better" I joked.

"He can be quite beast like when the mood takes him" I teased further, and I watched as Ben chuckled at me.

"I love you so much my playful Dragon" he said as he dropped our waltz pose and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you too my very playful Beast" I answered back as I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started to rock slowly along to the music.

"Is this going to look wrong to everyone else?" I muttered as he brushed his nose against mine.

"No" he muttered.

"It's going to look like we are very much in love; and we are stealing a brief moment together" he advised.

"I see" I noted.

"Well as this is going to be in the press anyway" I teased. I knew that photos had probably already been taken but me and Ben were past caring; we wanted to concentrate on each other.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Oh just come here!" I exclaimed and I pulled Ben closer to me and our lips collided in passion for a few seconds before I pulled away and snuggled my head into his chest.

"I can't wait to see that in the papers tomorrow" I heard Ben say and I looked up at him.

"Me neither" I smiled.

"Ask for it?" I added happily.

"For the album?" he asked.

"For the album" I confirmed and me and Ben then took the waltz pose again and I let him lead me against the music as we got lost in the rest of our night together.


	57. Great Wall of China Part Six

**Hey guys, I hope you like where we are going with this. As I work on my final draft of this chapter I have just posted the chapters for Greystone Castle; see I am trying to get these chapters to you as soon as you can. Let's jump straight into it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _ **23/07/2018**_

After greeting me in my room I then let Ben lead me from my bedroom and downstairs so we could share breakfast with our family and hosts. I couldn't hide my excitement for the day ahead; I loved visiting the Great Wall of China. It had such a sense of serenity and I enjoyed drawing and painting it; I hoped to take some photos so I could sit and paint them at a later date.

"Morning everyone" Ben called as we both entered the large dining room.

"Morning!" everyone called back as my eyes looked around the room. We were in a large bright room; on the right-hand side of the room there was a wall of glass that showed the vast gardens whereas the other walls were painted white. There were modern, low hanging light fixtures that resembled the shape of golden dragons. There was a large white table in the middle of the room; which shown me that this room was for private family moments which I valued greatly. On the floor was a mint green carpet; and around the room there were dark oak cabinets which had family mementos on it – like family photos and jade statues of the Emperor and Empress's family ancestors.

"How are you all?" Ben asked as he pulled my chair out for me.

"Very well thank you" they chorused as I sat down and Ben then pushed my chair in for me.

"Last night was lovely" I smiled as Ben dropped into the seat on the left-hand side of me

"It was wasn't it?" Emperor Li Shang smiled back to me.

"So what is the plan for today?" Ben asked happily as he looked towards Emperor Li Shang.

"Well I thought that we could have our meeting" he replied.

"Of course" Ben said.

"Then I could spend some time with your consort your Majesty" Empress Mulan stated as she threw an eager look in my direction.

"Ok" Ben answered.

"Is that ok Dame Mal?" Empress Mulan enquired.

"It is such a great honour Empress Mulan that you want to share your time with me" I replied fondly. Strangely I didn't feel worried about being on my own with Empress Mulan; yes I had had private conversations with her in the past so this is why I was probably at ease. Technically I saw the Empress as a soon to be family member; and I couldn't wait to spend some time with her.

* * *

Our meeting with the Emperor and Empress went over quite quickly; and before I knew it me and the Empress were now walking through the main glass doors and towards the gardens.

"Dame Mal-" Empress Mulan started.

"Yes Empress Mulan?" I replied as we made our way down the white marble steps so we could walk along one of the gravel paths that encased the whole garden. I smiled as I looked at them; there was small hedges that were around the paths; and every now and again there was a white marble water feature. There were also large blossom trees in large succession which set the gardens off nicely.

"You seem nervous" she noted.

"Yes" I confirmed; yes I felt more at ease with the Empress but that didn't mean that I wasn't nervous.

"Can I ask why?" She questioned.

"Hmm" I grunted.

"Can I be completely honest? And it stays between us?" I asked with a pleading look.

"Of course" she said as an honest smile spread across her face.

"Even though we have met before; and you are one of my friend's mother's-" I started.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"I am nervous because this all feels different; more formal" I explained.

"I see" she nodded.

"I can see how you are feeling" she advised.

"I was the same" she confessed.

"Were you?" I asked incredulously.

"I thought you slipped straight into royal formality" I quickly added. Empress Mulan made everything look so easy to her; so to hear that she struggled came as a shock.

"That is how I played it; but behind closed doors I was like a shrivelling wreck. It was worse than when I went undercover at Li's training camp" she explained nervously as she brushed some stray curls behind her left ear.

"That took a lot of bravery" I noted. I heard the Empress's story and I thought that she was very brave to put her family first and to put herself at great risk.

"Some people think stupidity" she countered.

"Well ignore them" I dismissed.

"It was brave; you wanted to protect your family; I don't think that is stupid. I would do anything for my family" I continued.

"For Ben" I quickly added with a large smile.

"I like how your face lights up when you say his name" she said which made me look up at her as we continued through the picturesque gardens.

"He is the love of my life" I said lovingly as I started to think about my handsome Beast.

"I can't be without him" I grinned, and I watched as the Empress smiled at me before we fell into an awkward silence.

"Going back to what I was saying-" she started.

"I was a nervous wreck; it was an honour to be asked to take the throne after the Emperor. But-" she continued.

"Not everyone wants the life of royalty" she added as her face dropped.

"I was surprised that not one of his three daughters wanted it" she said, and I started to remember the story of how Emperor Li and Empress Mulan took over the Great Wall of China.

"Me and Li talked about it after being approached by Adam and Belle; and decided that we should do it. As it is such a great honour. We also promised each other that we would help each other through it; and we have" she finished with a warm grin.

"Lonnie has adapted well as well" I noted.

"Yes" the Empress agreed warmly.

"Lonnie speaks very highly of you" she said as she looked at me happily.

"Does she?" I asked bashfully.

"Yes" she repeated.

"Jay thinks a lot of her" I said pushing the conversation onto Jay and Lonnie rather than what Lonnie thinks of me.

"Yeah" Empress Mulan said.

"They are the perfect couple" she noted with a large grin.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Auradon help you when we go to the Military School this afternoon" Empress Mulan teased.

"I know" I smiled.

"Them two" I chuckled.

"Anyway about being nervous-" she started again.

"I wouldn't let your nerves get the best of you; you are clearly what our king needs. Ruling a kingdom; even a constituency is hard. The leading couple need to be strong to be able to support each other through it" she explained profoundly.

"And I can tell that you and his Majesty are able" she added.

"Thank you; that means a lot" I smiled.

"I know there are still people in this kingdom that would disagree with that statement" I sighed.

"Well ignore them" Empress Mulan quickly dismisses.

"They are probably still living in the 'good old days' and we all need to move with the times" she stated.

"Was there a reason why you wanted to speak to me on my own Empress Mulan?" I questioned. I had a feeling that there was something else on her mind; and I hoped that I could help her with this so she wasn't fixating on it for very long.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"I believe that you are going to need strong friendships to be his Majesty's Queen; I hoped that this would be the start of our long and strong friendship" she offered, and I couldn't help but let a large grin spread across my face.

"Of course it is Empress Mulan" I returned fondly.

"I would love that" I smiled.

"You have always been so kind and accepting to me and my family; I knew it meant the world to Jay that you and Emperor Li took him under your wing" I finished.

"Jay is a wonderful man; we hoped Lonnie would find someone like him" she said, and I couldn't help but let a large grin spread across my face. It meant the world that my brother had found his place in the world; he found the family that he always wanted.

"His Majesty is right-" the Empress grinned.

"About what?" I asked as I raised one brow up in confusion.

"You VK's do deserve a second chance; I will admit I was cynical at first" she admitted which made me nod at her.

"What is Shan-Yu's children like?" She asked nervously.

"Well-" I started as I looked down to the floor. I should have known that this might come up; I just didn't expect this soon.

"They are like their father" I advised as my mind fell onto Shay and Shun Yu. They were trained from a young age to fight with honour; Shan-Yu had even built them an obstacle course in their back garden. I had seen both of them fighting each other to finish first; and how Shay was punished from her father when Shun managed to get finished first. Shun always seemed to be the perfect son; and Shay resented him. If I was being honest I could see them fighting even to this day to win their father's love.

"I see" Empress Mulan noted which broke me out of my daydream of Shan-Yu whipping his daughter for losing against his prized son.

"But I do think that they have what it takes to change" I advised. This was the truth; I believed if we got Shay and Shun away from their father we could get them to change. I think Shay would probably be more receptive, but I knew that Shun would follow suit after he saw the good life that he could have in Auradon.

"I see" she noted.

"Do you think they will come over? I know that his Majesty is composing a new list" the Empress stated.

"I don't know, maybe" I answered.

"But I think that is something that he is choosing to look at when we return to Auradon Castle" I added.

"I don't know who he is going to pick but I don't think they will come until after the new year" I advised.

"Right" she nodded.

"I guess he is going to have a lot of work to do when he gets back" she smiled meekly.

"Yes" I agreed.

"I think we should start walking back now" she advised.

"We will need to leave for the military school soon" she smiled eagerly.

"Ok" I nodded.

"Your gardens are beautiful Empress Mulan" I said happily as I let my eyes roam over the gardens once more.

"You are too kind" she returned happily.

"Before we go I would like to take some photos, if that is ok?" I questioned politely.

"Of course it is" she smiled as she eagerly linked my right arm and we both turned around and started to head back towards the palace. My conversation with the Empress has given me a lot of food for thought; however there was one thing I was confident of - I was going to have a very good relationship with the Emperor and the Empress.


	58. Great Wall of China Part Seven

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient with me. I hope you like where I am going with these chapters. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The drive to the Emperor's Military School didn't take very long and we all just aimlessly talked amongst ourselves. Thankfully we were all able to sit in the Emperor and Empress's limousine so we weren't divided into two groups. This settled me; yes I already had a bond with Lonnie's parents but it was nice for us all to travel as a big group rather than my family following behind in Ben's royal limousine.

* * *

When we pulled to a stop outside the military school I watched as a grin spread on Ben, Doug, Carlos and Jay's face and I knew why. We had all been here before in the past; for other visits, but we had also been here when we watched as the boys won their championship for R.O.A.R. What made it even more perfect was the fact that Lonnie was their captain; I think this made her parents even more proud as they watched Lonnie defeat the captain of the other team.

When we all climbed out of the limousine my eyes roamed over the familiar building and I smiled. The Military School was a large ground floor building, with white stone walls and a red tiled roof. The school was also in a large compound that was surrounded by a large log roll wall that reached at least seven feet into the sky. Both entrances had a large dark oak sliding door that could easily be locked in case of danger, of course there was no danger to be had but I valued the fact that the Emperor was still keeping things how they were before the state was unified.

"Welcome to our Military School" Emperor Li Shang said proudly as he grinned at the view of his students practising in the distance.

"It's good to be back" Jay smiled as he stepped next to him.

"Yes" the Emperor smiled.

"Yes it is" he added.

"Eager to fight Jay?" he teased as he wrapped his right arm around Jay's shoulders.

"Always" Jay laughed.

"I could have used you in my army; I think you would have been my second in command" the Emperor said as he looked lovingly down at Jay. There was part of me that thought that the Emperor probably thought that Jay was the son that he never had, not in an awful way to Lonnie, but I could see that the Emperor and Jay were always going to have a strong relationship.

"That means a great deal Emperor" Jay responded.

"Jay" Emperor Li Shang said sternly.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" he sighed.

"Not to do it" Jay said.

"But we are in public Emperor" he quickly reminded him.

"Yes" the Emperor nodded.

"I hate this formality with family" he sighed and I watched as a large grin spread across Jay's face.

"Anyway we have some things to show you inside" the Emperor stated as he dropped his arm from Jay and grinned at us. He then stepped away from Jay and quickly walked into one of the nearby doorways. I grinned up at Ben and I slid my left hand into his right and we both eagerly followed the Emperor and Jay as the others followed suit.

* * *

After having an hour-long sword fighting demonstration we all then were able to fight against the Emperor's students. This reminded me of our sword fighting in Hook's Bay and I kept reminding myself to reign it in as I didn't want people thinking that I wanted to fight. Those days were over as far as I was concerned.

Me and Ben even had a rematch, which Ben won to my dismay. However as soon as the match was over he pulled me into a tight hug and I couldn't be annoyed at him. Ben was an amazing swordsman and I couldn't win against him all the time; but that didn't mean that I couldn't try against my playful Beast when the situation arose.

"What are these?" I asked as I saw some small swords on one of the nearby tables as me and Ben returned our swords back.

"Throwing swords Dame Mal" I heard the Emperor say as I slowly picked one of them up. The metal was cold but very smooth; and there was curved edges which told me that these would fly through the air very quickly.

"May I?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Of course" he grinned and he gestured towards the targets that were set up for his students. I then stepped away from the others and stood in front of the white line.

I took a deep breath to help myself focus and I let myself follow my breathing for a few seconds before I pulled my right hand back. I then took another deep breath before quickly spinning around and throwing the blade. I heard a thud and I couldn't help but let a smug grin spread across against my face as I noticed that the throwing sword was in the middle of the target.

"Whoa!" I heard the Emperor say as I stood up straight.

"Your consort would make a brilliant assassin!" he exclaimed as he looked over to Ben.

"Yes" Ben agreed as I started to walk towards them.

"But she is retired" he teased.

"Aren't you honey?" he asked as I stood in front of Ben.

"Yep" I smiled.

"I just want a quiet life now" I stated as I looked up at the Emperor. I then pressed a kiss against Ben's cheek and I felt him wrap his right arm around my waist.

"Would you like a go your Majesty?" the Emperor asked.

"Please" Ben smiled and he dropped his arm from around my waist. I then watched as Ben picked up another throwing blade before he stepped up to the line. I then watched as he quickly spun around and threw the blade so it hit the bottom of the target. Ben then happily smiled at me and I looked down and saw another throwing blade.

"Wow!" I cooed as I picked up a circular throwing blade. My hand fit onto the black steel handle and I brought the blade close to my face so I could look at the smooth blade.

"The craftsmanship on these are beautiful" I muttered as Ben stood next to me.

"Thank you" I heard the Emperor say.

"I designed them" he added as I looked up at him.

"Have a go?" he offered with a large smile.

"Thank you" I said and I walked up to the white line. I then watched as the targets changed from bulls eye targets to targets that looked like a body.

I then took a couple of deep breaths again as I stood to my side so the target was on my right hand side. I balled my fists up and I closed my eyes; this even made me remember how my mother taught me how to throw blades at enemies. I pushed the lingering memories away however my mother stuck in my mind and my eyes snapped open. I quickly span around and growled as I threw the blade and it hit the target straight in the heart.

"Whoa!" I heard Ben say and I turned around and I looked at the others.

"E, C, J you need to have a go at this!" I exclaimed as I let my mother completely leave my train of thought.

"May we?" Evie asked eagerly.

"Of course" the Emperor smiled.

"If I am being honest-" he started.

"As a present for your stay; we have put together a case of throwing blades, including the circular blade" he advised.

"See" he said and he directed us all to another table. There were different colour boxes (dark purple, dark blue and yellow x3, dark blue and red, white and black, red and black, bright green and dusky brown and light pink and blue) which showed us whose box belonged to who. I opened my case and I gasped in shock; there were four small throwing swords (just like the one I had just thrown into the first target) however they had a dark purple steel handle. There were four steel daggers with the same dark purple handle and a set of four large circular blades with dark purple handles.

"Whoa!" I muttered as I slowly stroked them.

"Thank you so much" I grinned as I looked up at the Emperor.

"You didn't need to do this" I stated.

"We did" he countered.

"You are Jay's family; so you are ours" he added and a large grin spread across my face.

"You don't know how much that means to me and my family" I grinned.

"I think I have an idea" he returned with a warm smile.

We all then were given our own target and we were given the time to throw each set of our own throwing swords into our targets. After half an hour of doing this we all then packed our blades away as one of the Emperor and Empress's servants packed them away. I then watched them get put into a van as we made our way towards the royal limousine so we could take our tour of the Great Wall of China.


	59. Great Wall of China Part Eight

**Hey guys, this is the final chapter of the first part of our stay in the Great Wall of China. I hope you like it; the reason why you are getting it in stages is that I have come to accept that I would prefer to give you the constituencies in parts than keep hold of them. Quite a lot happens in this constituency and I don't think it is right that I keep hold of these first few chapters; as I do believe that it is going to take me a while to get the others to you. But please be assured that I am trying to get through these chapters as quick as I can. This constituency is actually in four parts so that should show you the magnitude of how much work I have had and continue to do on this tour. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. Also I have had to so come research for this chapter so the facts in this chapter are real, apart from adapting certain things so they fit into Auradon. (You will see what I mean).**

* * *

Again the drive to the Great Wall of China went over quickly due to being able to talk aimlessly about our visit to the military school. Everyone was still coming down from the high of sword fighting and sword throwing, and we couldn't wait to visit the Great Wall again. I had visited it many times with Ben in the past and I couldn't wait to see the perfect and serene views; and I had my camera at the ready.

When we arrived at the Great Wall we were taken to a private entrance so we wouldn't be bothered by the press or members of the public. However this didn't stop the press from trying to capture our arrival; but I pushed them from my mind and I let Ben lead me up the stone steps – where thankfully we were going to be away from the press.

I sighed when my eyes landed on the view; you really could see for miles around. On the left-hand side of the wall you could see Apheliotia, Bald Mountain, Lone Keep and even Olympus in the far distance. And on the right-hand side you could see North Riding, Hook's Bay, the Summerlands, East Riding and part of South Riding. I didn't think there was another view like it in all the kingdom; and the fact that it had a peaceful ambiance here it settled me down completely.

"The Great Wall of China is the longest wall in Auradon; which stretches over the middle of the kingdom between Apheliotia, Bald Mountain, Lone Keep, North Riding and Hook's Bay" Emperor Li Shang started to explain as he directed us the long stone structure.

"It is seen as awe-inspiriting as it winds it's way across ravines and over mountain peaks and it has become the symbol of Chinese culture in Auradon" he continued as we continued to follow him. As we made our way along the wall I kept taking photos of both the right and left-hand side of the wall. I didn't want to miss a thing and I had so many ideas for my sketch book when we got back to Auradon Castle when the tour was complete.

"The wall has been built over three dynasties - Qin, Han and Ming. Ming is the kingdom's current Dynasty and over the years we have maintained the walls upkeep" the Emperor said proudly as he stroked the wall fondly.

"The wall is approx. 21,196.18 km-" the Empress threw in.

"It was built in the 7th century as a defence mechanism - the first wall in the Zhou Dynasty" she added as I took a step away from our group so I could take some more photos.

I started to get lost in taking photos of the picturesque views; making sure that I took the views in different angles so I couldn't miss anything. However I heard someone say my name which broke me out of what felt like a peaceful eternity.

"Please be careful of the floor Dame Mal" an old woman said as she came closer to me. As I looked at her dark green outfit I could tell that she was one of the Great Wall's cleaners as she also had a broom in her hand.

"It is very wet; I am just going to get the wet floor sign" she advised as she nodded at a water spill not so far away from me.

"Of course" I smiled as I looked back at her and I started to take photos again. I got lost into it again as I started to take photos of Bald Mountain. This was the next part of our tour and if I was honest I was a little bit nervous of going there. Bald Mountain was known for my mother's castle; and I had kept away from it for all this time. However I knew that I had to visit it on our tour; but that didn't mean that I had to like it.

I pulled the camera down and started to think about how it was probably going to be received by me visiting my mother's castle. I quickly pushed this away as I didn't want to make today about my mother; she had already manged to creep into my mind today when I was sword throwing. I didn't want her to ruin my time on our tour; it was also making me more nervous about our visit to the Isle.

 **"WHOA!"** I shouted as I slipped on the water. I then slipped again, and my arms flew back in a panic.

"Mal!" I heard Ben call as he looked at me in shock. I then slipped back again, and my body froze in panic as I stumbled back over the wall.

 **"MAL!"** I heard Ben roar as I started to quickly fall to the ground. However I quickly grabbed hold of one of the long mint green banners with the constituencies logo on it and I wrapped my arms and legs around it. I looked up and watched as everyone's faces appeared over the side of the wall.

"Mal!" I heard Ben call panic stricken.

"Aha!" I called back.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"In the banner!" I shouted, and I slipped and I screamed as I fell further down the banner so I was now upside down. I gripped my legs tighter and I started to look around underneath me to see if I could see a way out of this.

"Mal!" Evie screamed.

"Mal we are going to get you down" Jay called.

"Please hurry!" I called sadly.

"Oh" I muttered as I felt the banner start to weaken.

"Ben?" I asked uncertainly. I then felt the banner snap and I quickly fell. I felt a sudden pain as I flew through a roof of a wooden hut. I then felt further pain as I landed in a large pile of hay; thankfully I had landed in one of the wooden stables. However this already hurt enough as it is.

I heard people talk outside and I could hear my family's startled voices as they started to make their way to me quickly.

 **"MAL!"** I heard Ben shouting.

 **"MAL!"** he shouted again, and I could tell that he was starting to panic at the fact that I wasn't answering him. However I couldn't reply; my body was suddenly engulfed in pain and my head started to feel woozy. In fact I continued to hear my family call out to me and when they finally got to me they all gasped in shock. I opened my mouth meekly to say something however I was cut off as my eyes rolled and I was dragged into darkness.

* * *

 **P.S. I did intend to leave this as a cliff hanger; however I think you all will be glad to know that I managed to finish the second part of our stay at the Great Wall. So it will be posted straight after this chapter, xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


	60. Great Wall of China Part Nine

**Hey guys, I know I should be saying welcome back to the second part of our stay in the Great Wall of China; however I was able to get this second part finished quicker than I planned so I thought I would post them together.**

 **Also something you may or may not want to know but these next five chapters are something that I have had hold of for some time. I wrote them when I was writing Hook's Bay (I know that was ages ago!) Let's just jump straight back into it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I heard a lot of noise around me as my eyes rolled slowly open; my eye sight was really blurry but by the sounds of it I was in an accident and emergency side room. There was one doctor and two nurses with me and they were currently talking too quick for me to catch anything. I blinked fast and my vision started to slowly return to me and I heard a gasp in the room.

"Doctor Ling she is coming around" I heard a brown haired, brown eyed nurse say and a middle aged, balding doctor with large black glasses on came close to me.

"Dame Faery" he said happily.

"Nice for you to join us" he teased.

"I thought I should " I chuckled back which made him chuckle.

"My name is Doctor Ling and it is an honour to meet you. I just wished that it was in better circumstances" he replied.

"Me too" I agreed. I then opened my mouth to add something, but I head Adam and Belle trying to calm Ben down in the corridor.

"I want to see Mal" I heard Ben say panicked.

"I want to see her now!" he demanded before I heard another voice.

"Your Majesty, please let the doctor and nurses do their work" a female voice begged.

"No!" Ben snapped.

"Let me see her!" he growled.

"Why is Ben going on like that?" I asked, and I tried to get up however I couldn't as I was secured onto a bright orange spinal board with a head block on. I reached up with my right arm and attempted to pull one of the velcro straps off, but I was stopped.

"Dame Faery can you please calm down" Doctor Ling stated as he stroked my right hand soothingly.

"I need to get up!" I cried as I continued to hear Ben beg the hospital staff to let him into the room.

"I need to see Ben!" I called as I tried to open another strap.

"Dame Faery" the first nurse said as she stopped me.

"Please?" she begged.

"We need to see you first; as soon as we have you stable you can see him" she offered.

"Ok" I stated as I tried to readjust myself on the spinal board but again I couldn't move.

"You need to stay still" a blond haired, green eyed nurse in a dark blue uniform advised as she started to attach a dark blue strap around my right arm to test my blood pressure.

"It's very uncomfortable" I stated.

"I know but we need to rule out spinal damage; if you move you might cause damage" Doctor Ling advised.

"Ok" I said, and I looked back up at the ceiling.

"Let me see her!" I heard Ben beg again.

"Your Majesty" another female voice pleaded.

"I want to see her; why are you keeping me away?" he stated, and I started to feel my stomach burn. It broke my heart hearing him like this; I knew that this was probably killing him. It probably broke him to see me being taken away from the Great Wall.

"Ben!" I heard Adam shout.

"Ben!" Belle called, and I heard footsteps.

"Calm down!" she called.

"I want to see Mal mother!" I heard Ben state.

"I know you do; we all do" Belle pressed.

"What if something has happened to her?" Ben cried, and I heard his voice break.

"Will you give him a message from me? It will calm him down" I asked Doctor Ling.

"Of course" he smiled.

"Tell him I've told him to calm down, tell him he needs to if he wants to see me. I want to see him too but right now we both need to be patient" I muttered.

"And tell him that I love my stubborn beast" I finished with a meek smile.

"Ok" Doctor Ling stated.

"Sorry if that makes it awkward" I stated.

"No worries Lady Mal" he answered, and I heard the door open which told me that he had left the room.

"How is she?" I heard Ben quickly ask.

"We are still working on her" I heard Doctor Ling answer.

"Can I see her?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Your Majesty we need more time" Doctor Ling advised.

"Why?" Ben asked sadly.

"What's wrong?" he quickly asked.

"Your Majesty-" Doctor Ling started.

"I have a message from Dame Faery" he announced.

"She's awake?" Ben asked in shock.

"Yes" Doctor Ling confirmed, and I heard Ben sigh in relief and a smile spread across my face.

"What did she say?" he asked, and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was starting to calm down.

"Her exact words were-" Doctor Ling started.

"You need to calm down, you need to do this if you want to see her. She wants to see you too but right now you both need to be patient" he advised.

"I see" I heard Ben note.

"She also told me to tell you that she loves her stubborn beast" he said happily, and I could imagine that Ben was probably now grinning at the fact that I have called him my stubborn beast.

"Tell her I love my stubborn dragon too" he replied happily.

"And try not to keep me waiting too long" he teased.

"I will" Doctor Ling promised.

"Why don't you go to the family room; it's more private there. As soon as she is ready I will come and get you" he suggested.

"Ok, thank you" Ben replied.

"Sorry for my behaviour; Mal means a lot to me" he apologised.

"It's ok" Doctor Ling answered.

"I'll do my best" he promised, and I heard the door open again which told me that Doctor Ling entered my side room.

"I heard what he said" I advised.

"Thank you" I added.

"Your welcome" he smiled at me.

"Now you are going to need a scan" he explained.

"Ok" I answered.

"I'll get a porter and we'll get you straight down" he advised further.

"Ok Doctor Ling" I replied, and I heard the door open and close again as he left with the two nurses. I then let my eyes fall onto the ceiling again as my mind started to relive what had happened. I remember looking at the picturesque scenes of Auradon before I slipped; my mind then slowly showed me falling to the ground before I grabbed the banner. My life flashed before my eyes; every nasty evil little thing that I have ever done on the Isle, me, Evie, Jay and Carlos coming to Auradon, our lives in Auradon. And finally my mind went on to Ben; my perfect Beast. I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face as I started thinking about Ben. I then concentrated my hearing and I could hear him pacing in the family room. Fingers crossed that my scan would be quick, so I could be back safely in the arms of my Beast.

* * *

Thankfully my MRI scan and X-rays were taken very quickly; I was surprised my family didn't see me being wheeled past the family room. Doctor Ling stated that he was going to get the results then he would go and get Ben. I agreed to this and as I lay in the silence I heard the door open and expected to hear Ben's voice. However I heard Doctor Ling's voice as he stepped towards me.

"Dame Faery" Doctor Ling said.

"Yes?" I replied; I was about to question why he didn't get Ben. But then I started to panic - did he have something to tell me that he wanted to tell me on my own?

"Good news is you have no spinal damage and your head injury is only minor. And you have sprained every part of your body" he advised.

"Good" I smiled. Anything to get me off this spinal board; at least it was nothing worse than that.

"Bad news is-" he started.

"Yes?" I repeated as my stomach started to sink.

"You've broke your left arm, hip and leg" he explained.

"I see" I noted. I couldn't feel any pain in my body, but I put this down to the fact that I was currently wired up to three pain relief machines with cannulas.

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem" I stated.

"How?" Doctor Ling asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I'm part faery I heal quicker" I explained.

"I see" he noted.

"Should I get his Majesty?" he enquired.

"No" I answered quickly. I didn't want Ben to see me like this; I know this was a stupid thought. But he was worried enough without seeing me strapped to this infernal board again.

"Can you please get me out of all this? And can I ask another favour?" I questioned.

"Of course" he smiled.

"When he comes in here will you please tell him what is wrong with me? He will think I am down playing it" I explained.

"Of course" he repeated.

"Let's get you off this board" he said, and I sighed, and I heard him chuckle at me. I smiled up at him; all I wanted was to see Ben. I knew that he would make me feel better as he always did - my perfect, beautiful Beast.


	61. Great Wall of China Part Ten

**Hey guys, whew! That's a relief! Let's see how our Beastie King is going to take the news. I love the Bal cuteness in this chapter, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After two nurses helped Doctor Ling remove me from the spinal board; they helped me sit up slightly in bed, so I could be a little bit more comfortable in bed. Doctor Ling then advised that he was going to go and get Ben, so we could tell him what was wrong with me. I heard him enter what must have been the family room; as when the door opened my family went deadly silent.

"Your Majesty" I heard Doctor Ling say.

"Yes?" I heard Ben answer nervously.

"Dame Faery is asking to see you" he advised.

"Only you" he quickly stated.

"Right?" Ben wondered slowly.

"I don't know whether I like the sound of that" he said, and I heard footsteps which told me that Ben had stood up and quickly left the room. A few moments later I saw my side room door open and I watched as Ben entered. I couldn't help but let a meek smile spread across my face when I saw his eyes light up when they landed on me. I felt my heart start to pound in my chest and my stomach started to flutter; however I was quickly brought out of my perfect daydream when Ben quickly walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

 **"OW!"** I shouted out in pain as my body protested at how close Ben pulled me towards him.

"Sorry" he quickly apologised as he pulled away and looked sadly down at me.

"It's ok" I dismissed.

"Mal are you ok?" he asked slowly, and I watched as his eyes slowly roamed over my very painful body. I then heard him take a deep breath in panic as he tried to compose himself.

"Hey!" I cooed.

"Stop panicking; Doctor Ling is going to tell you what is wrong" I advised.

"Do you know?" he asked.

"Yes" I confirmed as Doctor Ling entered the room.

"Why is he telling me and not you?" he asked slowly.

"Because I know you will think I am down playing it" I advised, and I watched as Ben nodded at me. I thought that I was doing the right thing; I knew that whatever I told Ben he was going to think I was downplaying it. But to be fair when I was ill or injured I had the tendency to do that as I didn't want people to worry or fuss over me.

"Ready?" Doctor Ling asked.

"Yep" I smiled as Ben slid my left hand into both of his and he gave my hand a light squeeze.

"Ow!" I cried out again as a sudden and sharp pain engulfed my left hand and wrist.

"Sorry" Ben said sadly again.

"What's wrong with Mal?" he quickly asked Doctor Ling. I watched as Doctor Ling threw me a look to ask for permission and I smiled at him.

"Tell him" I nodded.

"We have good news and bad your Majesty-" Doctor Ling started.

"Ok" Ben said slowly as he dropped into the chair next to my bed.

"Good news is there is no spinal injury. Dame Mal has sustained a minor head injury and has also sprained nearly every part of her body" he explained.

"Right" Ben nodded.

"Well that's good" he added. I reached over with my right hand and stroked Ben's left cheek slowly; I watched as Ben pulled one brow up in confusion as he threw my left hand a look.

"What's the bad news?" Ben asked slowly as he looked over to Doctor Ling.

"Dame Faery has broken her left arm, hip and leg. Normally we would need to operate on the hip however it is only a hairline fracture, so it will heal on it's own. As long as Dame Faery rests" he explained sincerely.

"Well you could have told me that" Ben said sternly as he looked down at my left hand.

"I wanted Doctor Ling to" I said, and I watched as Ben nodded at me.

"So what happens now?" he enquired as he looked back at Doctor Ling.

"We are sending one of the health cares in and they will put a cast on the Dame's arm and leg" Doctor Ling advised.

"Ok" Ben advised and we both watched as Doctor Ling quickly left the room.

"Well I'm going to move to the other side" Ben advised.

"Let me guess you want to hold my hand?" I teased as he stood up and let go of my left hand.

"Yes" he confirmed, and I watched him walk around my bed and drop into the other seat on the right-hand side of my bed. Ben then slid his hands over my right hand before bringing my hand to his mouth and he kissed his signet ring.

"You scared me" he pouted as he placed our hands back onto the side of my bed.

"I know, sorry" I apologised.

"I'm also sorry for ruining your tour" I added.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"I know this will heal quicker, but I don't think I can carry on. I'll probably have to meet you somewhere" I explained.

"No you won't" he disagreed.

"What?" I asked.

"Mal I'm not leaving you" he said bluntly.

"Ben you can't put your tour on hold for me" I stated.

"Mal I'm not leaving you" he countered. I didn't want to come in between a royal commitment for Ben. I know that he wouldn't want to leave my side; but he had promised the kingdom a tour. He had to continue; I know it would be hard to be away from each other, but we would have to deal with it.

"Ben you are in the middle of a very important royal commitment you can't just-" I started.

"No consort, no king" he said sternly cutting me off.

"Ben-" I started again.

"Mal I can't leave you; you heard what I was like out there. I need to be where you are; please don't send me away" he said sadly.

"Benny" I cooed lovingly as I cupped the right-hand side of his face with my right hand.

"I'm not sending you away; I need you with me. I just don't want to get in the way of your work" I explained.

"You're not" he dismissed.

"My father is already speaking to the other elders; for now King Quasimodo and Zeus know we have to push their visit back. This is why I added extra days; just in case we needed more time somewhere" he elaborated.

"I see" I noted.

"Very prepared" I teased hoping that this would make light of the situation.

"Always" he smiled meekly.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting by the way" I joked, and I grinned when Ben chuckled at me.

"I'll forgive you since you are so beautiful" he said mock seriously.

"Aw shucks" I teased as Ben rested his face on my pillow. We smiled at each other for a few seconds before Ben brushed his nose against mine.

"You really scared me Mal; when they stretchered you away I thought there was a chance that I was going to lose you" he said sadly, and I watched as his eyes started to water.

"Hey" I said as I reached up with my right hand and started to play with the hair on the back of his head in a bid to soothe him.

"I am not going anywhere; not after all the planning we have had for our lives" I promised before I pressed a tender kiss against Ben's nose.

"I've actually come to like the idea of marrying you and having children with you" I smiled.

"So I have I" he agreed happily.

"You'll be Mrs Adams" he added smugly.

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I might want to keep my name; you know double barrelled" I explained. In all honesty I was only teasing him; but I probably did have to think about this at one stage.

"Oh" he said slowly as his eyes widened in realisation.

"I never thought of that" he muttered.

"I bet you didn't" I chuckled.

"Is that what you want?" He wondered out loud.

"I don't know; I was actually teasing you. But it is probably something I will have to think about" I advised.

"However-" I started.

"Do I want my royal title any longer? I think Dame Maleficent Bertha-" I continued but stopped to roll my eyes at my middle name which made Ben chuckle.

"Adams, Knight of the House of Beast is already a mouthful" I finished.

"It is" he agreed.

"But that wouldn't be your title" he stated.

"It wouldn't?" I enquired slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"What would it be?" I asked.

"It would be her royal highness Queen Maleficent Bertha Adams of Auradon, Knight of the House of Beast" Ben explained.

"I see" I noted.

"I forgot about the queen bit" I muttered as I pursed my lips together.

"I know" he said.

"That's why I love you" he smiled as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Ben I don't need all these titles; I just need you" I said as I brought my hand from the back of his head and cupped the right-hand side of his face.

"And I just need you" he replied sincerely which made us both smile at each other. I pressed a kiss against Ben's lips and as he started to deepen the kiss however we broke apart when we heard a voice.

"Oh sorry" a short, ginger haired, green eyed lady in a beige uniform said nervously.

"Are you ready for your casts Dame Faery?" She enquired.

"Yes" I confirmed and me and Ben shared another loving look. I knew that I could get through anything; as Ben would always be by my side.


	62. Great Wall of China Part Eleven

**Awwww I love a bit of Bal cuteness! Saying that who doesn't? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

After a dark purple cast had been put on both my leg and arm we then asked if the health care assistant didn't mind going and getting the others. I knew that Ben didn't want to leave my side and if I was being honest I didn't want him to go anywhere.

"Ben" I said after the health care assistant left the room.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Can I have a cuddle?" I asked.

"Erm" he said, and I watched as he quickly looked up and down my painful body.

"Please?" I begged.

"It will make me feel better" I pouted.

"Mal" he replied before he quickly pressed a brief kiss against my lips. We both smiled at each other for a few seconds before Ben stood up and shrugged out of his blazer. He then threw it over his chair before climbing slowly and carefully onto my bed. I slid slowly to the left-hand side of my bed so he could have more room; and I couldn't help but sigh when I rested my head against his chest and I felt his arms wrap around me.

I then snuggled my face into Ben's chest; I felt him pull me closer to him, so I looked up at him. Me and Ben smiled at each other then I heard my side door open and people gasping. When I turned my head I watched my family walk into the room as they looked me up and down.

"Mal!" Evie exclaimed as she quickly dropped into the seat on the left-hand side of my bed.

"Hello" I smiled.

"Well I'm guessing you've broke your arm and leg" Carlos noted as I watched him look at my casts.

"What gave it away?" I teased.

"These two fashion accessories" I joked as I lifted my left arm up slightly.

"Haven't lost your sense of humour I see" Jay smiled meekly.

"Never" I laughed.

"So how bad is it?" I heard Belle asked and when I looked at her and Adam I noted that they both had worried looks on their faces.

"I've sprained nearly everywhere; however I don't have any spinal damage" I explained, and I watched them all nod at this information.

"But I have broken my arm, hip and leg and I have a slight head injury" I finished as I pursed my lips together. The last thing I needed right now was weeks of bed rest; I hated lying idle. I just hoped when I spoke to Fairy Godmother she would advise me how long my body would take to heal.

"So what does this mean?" Adam asked.

"It means that I am on bed rest for a few days; then I don't know as I need to speak to Fairy Godmother" I advised.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"I'm part faery I need to know the recovery times as I heal a lot quicker than you guys" I explained, and I watched him nod at me again.

"I want to know how quick; last time I broke a bone it took around six weeks" I sighed as I remembered breaking my left arm on the Isle.

"Last time?" I heard Ben ask slowly.

"Oh" I said as I looked up at Ben and noticed that he had a confused look on his face.

"Yeah" I stated

"I've broken my left arm before on the Isle" I elaborated.

"I see" he noted.

"How?" He questioned.

"I got into a fight; let's leave it at that" I quickly dismissed.

"Ok" he said as he threw me a look which told me that he wanted to speak about this later.

"Benny" I cooed hoping to change the subject.

"Aha?" He smiled.

"There is something that I need you to do for me-" I started as I stroked his chest awkwardly with my now casted hand.

"Anything Princess" he prompted.

"I need to speak to Empress Mulan and Emperor Li" I explained. I needed to talk to them and put things right; I know that my accident was probably kingdom knowledge by now and I knew how this could affect the Emperor and the Empress.

"Why?" He enquired.

"Please?" I begged.

"Mal you should rest" he replied.

"I know but please?" I pouted. I watched as Ben went to kiss me but before he was able to I quickly turned my head so his lips caught my right cheek.

"Please?" I repeated.

"I'll rest after and I'll be a perfect patient, I promise" I offered.

"Fine" he answered.

"I'll hold you to that mind" he teased.

"Thanks Benny" I smiled, and I watched as a grin spread across his face. I then pressed a brief but loving kiss against his lips before I snuggled back into his chest. I felt him press a kiss against my head and I sighed; I felt so safe being back in my Beast's arms. I know that I would probably be on bed rest for at least three weeks; but as long as I had Ben with me I would be able to get through it.

* * *

"You asked to speak to us?" I heard a voice say a short while later. I looked up and I noticed that Emperor Li and Empress Mulan had entered my side room with a concerned looking Lonnie.

"I did" I confirmed as I readjusted myself in my bed.

"Could I have a few minutes in private please?" I asked my family and I watched as my family all nodded before they slowly started to leave the room.

"Oh ok" I heard Ben say.

"Not you Ben" I stated as I looked up at him as I tightened my arms around him.

"Oh" he muttered.

"I would never tell you to leave" I said, and I watched as my favourite smile spread across his face.

"Good" he answered, and I turned to look at Emperor Li and Empress Mulan.

"How are you?" Emperor Li said as I noted that Lonnie had also left the room.

"I'm in pain but I will be fine" I advised.

"I want to extend my apologises, we are in deep regret that this happened" Emperor Li said quickly, and I watched as Empress Mulan nodded.

"Why are you apologising? It was my fault, not yours. I should have paid more attention" I said I didn't want them to think that I thought they were to blame. Yes they were the leaders of this constituency but that didn't mean I blamed them for it.

"To what?" Empress Mulan questioned.

"The cleaner; she told me to watch the floor and I told her I would. But I didn't appreciate how slippy it was" I explained.

"Could you please pass on my apologises to her?" I asked.

"Erm" the Emperor muttered as his face dropped to the floor.

"What?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"We can pass that on to Susanna; but I don't think that would change anything" he replied nervously.

"What do you mean?" I wondered out loud.

"We fired her" Empress Mulan admitted as she also looked down to the floor.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"We thought she had been negligent" the Empress said sadly.

"No" I answered as I quickly shook my head.

"I am in the wrong, not her" I stressed. I couldn't believe that they had fired Susanna; I had to make this right!

"Can I be as bold to make a request?" I asked as my stomach started to burn in panic.

"Of course" Emperor Li smiled.

"The final decision is up to yourselves-" I started.

"But can you give her her job back? She shouldn't suffer for my mistake" I suggested.

"We can most definitely do that" Emperor Li Shang smiled at me.

"But it's not your fault either" he added.

"I should have listened" I pressed.

"Let's just chalk it up to a very unfortunate accident" Empress Mulan interjected, and I nodded in an agreement.

"Also-" I started again.

"Can you ask her to come and see me?" I enquired.

"Mal" I heard Ben say sternly and when I looked up I noted that he had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Ben please?" I begged.

"This is something that I need to do" I advised him. Me and Ben looked at each other for a few seconds before he smiled and nodded at me.

"Ok" he said, and I looked back at the Empress and the Emperor.

"We can arrange that" Emperor Li interjected.

"Thank you" I replied hoping that I was going to be able to sort things out with Susanna.

* * *

After Emperor Li and Empress Mulan left my family returned and we spend some time together; however when it got later I insisted that they all returned to the palace to get some rest. Ben however stated that he didn't want to leave my side; but I didn't want him to anyway. I wanted him to stay with me and take care of me; yes he mollycoddles me at time but that's part of being in a relationship. I do it to him when he's unwell; I know that I should probably tell him to reign it in a little bit, but I didn't have the heart to. The last couple of days had been hard enough on him as it is without me giving him stick for being over protective.


	63. Great Wall of China Part Twelve

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I hope you like where I am going with this; I have so much to share with you all. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _ **24/07/2018**_

My night stay in hospital was a rough one; I would manage to fall asleep however I would wake up in severe pain. I knew that this was down to the fact that my medication was finishing draining through my cannula. Ben would quickly get the doctors to give me more pain relief and I could tell by the look in his eyes that seeing me like this was killing him. When the doctors left the room he would hold me close, kiss my head, whispering sweet nothings into my ear as he played with my hair.

Finally the morning came, and I hoped that my body would start to speed up the healing process. I knew that at some point today I was going to see Fairy Godmother, and this couldn't happen quick enough!

* * *

"Dame Faery" I heard a voice say after I finished eating a quarter of my breakfast. Ben wanted me to eat more; but as I was currently feeling nauseous I couldn't handle any more of my toast.

"Yes?" I replied as I watched as a brown haired, blue eyed nurse smile at me from the side room door.

"You have visitor" she advised.

"Oh who?" I asked.

"She says she used to work at the Great Wall" the nurse explained.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I slowly rubbed my hands together to get rid of any crumbs.

"Let her come in" I smiled, and I watched as the nurse smiled at me again before she left the room.

"Mal are you sure?" Ben asked from the chair next to my bed.

"Yes Ben" I said as I looked over to him and saw the current concerned look in his eyes.

"I need to do this; it's only right" I stated, and the door opened and Susanna walked in.

"Your Majesty" she directed to Ben before she dropped into a low bow.

"Dame Faery" she quickly added as she bowed to me.

"I am so sorry what happened; I should have been more vigilant-" she quickly started as she stood up straight.

"Susanna stop" I said cutting her off and I watched as her face dropped in panic.

"Sorry I have been rude" I apologised sincerely.

"How?" She questioned.

"I should have checked how you want to be addressed; what would you prefer?" I asked with a warm smile and I watched as Susanna's eyes squinted in confusion.

"Susanna is fine Dame Faery" she advised.

"Ok" I nodded as I felt Ben slide his hands over my right hand.

"The reason I wanted you to come and see me is not for you to apologise to me-" I started.

"I want to apologise to you, I should have listened to you. I didn't realise how far the water ran over the wall and I should have paid more attention. I am sincerely sorry" I explained.

"Dame Faery you have nothing to be sorry for; it's my fault" she dismissed.

"It's not; the blame falls with me" I pressed.

"Susanna you won't win this argument with me. I have been told I can be stubborn when I want to be" I teased as I threw a look at Ben and we both smiled at each other.

"I see" I heard her note which made me look back to her.

"I am also sorry that you have lost your job; I asked for the Emperor and the Empress to reconsider" I replied.

"They have" she confirmed which made me smile.

"I have my job back; they have even given me a promotion" she explained further.

"Good" I grinned. I was so glad that my accident hadn't ruined anything for Susanna; this was the last thing that I wanted to do.

"You deserve it" I said.

"I have been told about the work you do; and the amount of years you have served the Emperor and Empress" I added.

"Yes" she grinned.

"A great honour" he said proudly.

"I also want to give you this" I said, and I pulled a cheque from the side that I had already wrote out for £5000.

"No I can't accept that" she said as she tried to stop me from giving it to her.

"Please?" I begged.

"It isn't dirty money; or guilt money-" I started to explain.

"It is compensation to the stress I have caused you" I said. I wanted to do the right thing by Susanna; this was neither mine or her fault and I most certainly didn't want her to feel like she was in the wrong.

"Dame Faery that is not necessary; the main thing is that you are ok" she smiled warmly.

"Yes" I agreed.

"But please let me do this for you" I persisted.

"You are a good woman; with a very good heart. You deserve to treat yourself; or your family. Please take it, it's yours" I urged as I tried to hand her the cheque again. I watched as she looked at the cheque in my casted hand before she slowly looked back up at me.

"Susanna it is totally up to you; but this offer is always going to be open if you don't want to take this today" I offered.

"You really don't need to do this" she said, and I took her right hand and I slid the cheque into it.

"Yes I do" I stated as I closed her hand for her before I took my hands away from hers.

"People still have the misinterpretation of me that I am evil; but I don't want to be that. I believe in my heart that this is what I need to do-" I started to explain.

"I want to do good by you and your family; not just for my mistake. But for respect for you and the work you do" I finished.

"I see" she noted.

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"Positive" I confirmed with a large grin.

"Use it to help your family; or treat yourself. We need to live our lives to the fullest" I added.

"Yes" she confirmed before the room fell into an awkward silence. I felt my medication start to kick in and I started to feel drowsy which told me that I was close to slipping into a peaceful slumber.

"I hope you don't think I am being rude Susanna-" I yawned.

"Yes?" She prompted.

"But I need to have a nap; I'm really sorry" I quickly explained.

"No it's ok Dame Faery" she smiled warmly as she folded her cheque and slid it into her coat pocket.

"Before I go I would like to advise you of something-" she started.

"Oh, what?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Yes I know some people are still wary of you; but I always knew you had a good heart" she advised sincerely.

"Thank you; that means a lot" I said as my eyes started to water. I don't think she realised how much it meant to me; it just proved that all my hard work to show I had changed had paid off. This is one of the reasons that I wanted to come on tour; I wanted to get to know Ben's people and I wanted them to get to know the real me.

"Thank you for your time" Susanna said as I pushed down the lump down that was trying to build up in my throat.

"Both of you" she said as she smiled at Ben.

"Your Majesty" she said to Ben before she quickly bowed to us both.

"Susanna-" Ben started as she stood up straight.

"Thank you for taking the time to see us" Ben grinned as he slid his hands over my right hand once more.

"You're very welcome" she smiled at me and Ben before she quickly left the room.

"That was a very nice thing you just did there" I heard Ben say and when I looked at him I noticed that he was smiling warmly at me.

"I know" I smiled back.

"Yes I feel guilty; but everything I said to her was the truth. She deserves it" I explained.

"Come here Dragon" Ben said as he stood up and he climbed back onto my bed. I slid to the side and me and Ben found our positions in which we were cuddled together again.

"I love you so much Mally" he said before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head as sleep continued to creep up on me.

"I love you too Benny" I yawned as I snuggled into his chest. It didn't take very long for me to slip into a peaceful slumber; but the last thought that crossed my mind was at least I was able to fix things with Susanna.


	64. Great Wall of China Part Thirteen

**Hey guys, this is the last part of the second part of this constituency. I am going to try and get the next two parts to you as soon as I can. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. Content Warning for swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

After I woke up Doctor Ling said that it was ok for me to return to Han Imperial Palace; however I was on bed rest. I was allowed to sit in my wheelchair during the day; but I was also warned as I was healing I was going to tire out easily so I would probably sleep myself better. Ben and the rest of my family asked loads of questions on how to care for me before my things were packed together for me to leave.

As I was helped into my wheelchair I couldn't help but sigh to myself. I hated being idle! I knew that I needed to rest to get better, but I knew the next few weeks were going to be really difficult for me. Yes I might heal quicker thankfully but this still meant sitting around doing nothing.

* * *

Thankfully the entrance to the Imperial General was cordoned off so I was able to leave without the press being right in my face. Ben slowly and carefully picked me up in a bridal hold and together with Jay's help they got me into Ben's limousine as Evie and Belle put my things in the boot. I slid along to the long side and let Ben slid next to me and I snuggled into him as the others took their seats.

* * *

The drive back to the palace was a long one; but I think that this was down to the fact that I wasn't concentrating on what was going on around me. My mind was fixed on my accident and what nearly happened. I could have died; I could have left Ben. No! I thought to myself as I pushed this thought away. I couldn't let myself dwell on this; what mattered is that I was going to be ok - and I was never ever going to lose my perfect Beast. I then made myself get involved in my family's conversation; and thankfully I was able to push away my plaguing insecurities.

* * *

When we arrived at the palace Ben asked me what I would like to do; with the words of Doctor Ling echoing in my mind I asked if Ben could help me to bed as I wanted to have a nap. Again Ben picked me up out of my wheelchair and carried me up to bed; I couldn't help but snuggle into his strong and broad chest as he did this. I loved him so much; and I would make sure that he knew this every single day as long as I lived.

Ben then helped me get ready for bed before he left me with Evie so he could get changed and showered as well. We chatted aimlessly before Ben walked into the room wearing his dark blue sleep shorts and vest. Evie quickly said her goodbyes before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Ben then climbed into bed with me and we snuggled together once more - falling into a peaceful eternity of spending time together.

* * *

"Ben, Mal!" We heard Adam call from the room next to us a short while later.

"Aha?" We answered back together.

"Fairy Godmother is here" Adam advised.

"Let her through!" Ben shouted back and we both watched as my bedroom door opened and Fairy Godmother entered the room.

"Oh Mal, how are you feeling?" She said sadly as she walked up to the foot of my bed. I watched as her eyes looked at the casts on the top of the bed covers and she pursed her lips together - hopefully I wouldn't have it on for very long.

"Drowsy and a little bit in pain" I confirmed.

"Mal" Ben said as he sat up slightly.

"Ben don't worry about it; I am due some medication soon" I explained as I looked up at him.

"Ok" he nodded as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"You asked me to come and see you; I am guessing it is for more than a social visit?" Fairy Godmother asked making me look back at her.

"Yes" Ben answered.

"Mal wants to know as she is part faery how long will it take for her to heal" he explained, and I watched as she nodded.

"Well you know that a normal break can take a mortal six weeks to heal; but you will heal in half that time" she advised.

"I see" I nodded. Well three weeks was a lot better than six; but this still was going to make continuing the tour very difficult.

"However there are certain spells that can heal you instantly" I heard her say which snapped me out of my daydream.

"What? Can you do that?" I quickly asked. I don't know why I didn't think of this before! I think that there was that much going on I completely forgot that I could just magic myself better; however I then thought how would this look to the kingdom. Magic was prohibited, and I didn't really want to make things worse for Ben. But as an afterthought I needed to get better and quick so this didn't affect him any longer.

"Of course" Fairy Godmother smiled.

"However just like any spell there is risks; and it will hurt-" she started.

"No!" Ben said cutting her off.

"Ben!" I snapped. I hoped that Ben wasn't about to stop me doing this; surely he could see why I needed to.

"Mal you are already in so much pain" he countered.

"So?" I dismissed.

"I have had a lot worse" I reminded him.

"Mal don't do that" he sighed as he ran his right hand through his hair.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"The whole I have had a lot worse thing" he stated bluntly.

"Well it is true, I have" I shrugged and instantly regretted it as my shoulders started to ache.

"Well be that as it may I don't want you to do that spell" he advised as he looked over to Fairy Godmother.

"Why?" I asked quickly.

"It is going to hurt, there are risks" Ben rationalised.

"So you would rather me being on bedrest and in pain for three weeks?" I asked sarcastically.

"No" he replied.

"Well why not let me do this?" I asked bitterly. I couldn't believe that he wouldn't want me to get better quicker! I know that Ben sometimes goes over the top when it comes to me; and I understand why. But this wasn't something that was his decision - it was mine.

"Mal there are dangers" he reminded me.

"Yes; and I like to live life dangerously" I dismissed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to start an argument" Fairy Godmother said nervously and we both looked over to her.

"It's ok you haven't" Ben stated.

"Ben-" I started as I shrugged away from him.

"I know you are my boyfriend, but I am sorry this isn't your decision. It is mine" I stated bluntly.

"I'll just excuse myself" Fairy Godmother said, and she quickly left the room. I started to feel guilty; me and Ben shouldn't be acting like this in front of her. She was trying to help us; however me and Ben obviously had a difference of opinion.

"Mal please don't do this?" he begged.

"I don't know why you are going on like this for" I said sternly.

"What if Fairy Godmother gets it wrong?" he wondered out loud showing me what was worrying him. However I didn't think that this was a problem; Fairy Godmother knew what she was doing.

"Ben this is Fairy Godmother we are talking about" I dismissed as I readjusted myself in bed.

"Yes but still. She's not going to do it" he advised me.

"Fine!" I snapped.

"I'll find a way of doing it myself" I warned him. I hated how Ben thought he could just dictate to me what I could do with my body. Yes I understood why but surely he could see my point of view?

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Ben it won't be too hard to figure it out" I answered.

"Mal you are not about to do magic on yourself" he stated bluntly.

"Ben I don't like how you think you can tell me what to do-" I started sternly as I slid away from him in bed and I noted that his face dropped.

"We are equals in this relationship; or so I thought" I added.

"We are" he pressed.

"Well act like it!" I snapped.

"Mal if the shoe was on the other foot would you let me?" he asked and I noticed that he had balled his fists up. I made the mental note that I was annoying him just as much as he was annoying me at the moment.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"You are not just saying that to try and talk me around?" he snapped.

"Ben of course I would be worried; but I wouldn't be dictating to you" I sighed as I held the bridge of my nose with my casted hand.

"I am not dictating!" he growled which made me pull my left hand away and look at him.

"You are!" I snapped.

"Ben I am doing this either with or without Fairy Godmother's help; and you can't stop me" I warned him as I stubbornly crossed my arms over my chest.

"I can!" he warned me.

"How?" I snapped.

"I can forbid you both to do it; all magic needs my permission" he said, and I watched as a smug grin spread across his face. I had to stop myself growling at him; I hated when he did this. He knew that I didn't like it when he threw the fact that he was King in my face to try and stop me from doing something. Well two can play at this game Ben!

"Really Ben?" I snapped as I rolled my eyes.

"That isn't going to stop me" I chuckled darkly.

"Why will you not listen to reason?" he asked incredulously.

"I am Ben; I understand you are worried, but I want this" I urged hoping that I could get him to see my point of view.

"No" he answered shaking his head.

"You are not going to do this; if you do-" he started.

"If I do?" I asked darkly, and I watched as he started to think about what next thing would stop me from doing what I wanted.

"You won't continue on the tour, you will go home, and we will talk about this when I return" he said, and my eyes widened in shock. He couldn't be serious? He would send me away? And he would expect me to wait two months for him to return? I had to resist the urge to laugh – he asked me to not send him away when I was in hospital, yet he does it to me.

Then another thought then came to me – had this thought already been on his mind? Ben would never threaten to send me away normally; so something must have happened if that thought was already in the forefront of his mind. Had I done something wrong? Apart from putting up a fight now, I thought I had been polite and everything that he needed me to be. Part of me hoped that he was just saying this; but even if this was the case this was very cruel. Ben had promised me in the past that he would never send me away – if he could threaten this. Was he about to use my other fears to get me to do what he wanted?

"Fine!" I snapped.

"I didn't want to come on this stupid tour anyway" I said angrily as I looked away from him.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"I thought you did" he stated.

"No Ben" I sighed as I looked at him.

"If you remember rightly we discussed this on our camping trip and you talked me around" I reminded him and I watched as his eyes widened in realisation.

"This tour has been nothing but stress for me so far; so if I need to break your stupid rules to be sent home then I will do it" I finished as I noted that he was thinking about what I had just said.

"So you have been faking it when you have been on tour?" he muttered.

"No" I advised.

"But you knew my feelings before we came on this tour Ben. I did this for you" I continued.

"This is how our life is from now on Mal; meetings and seeing people" he elaborated.

"I know" I answered.

"I am very aware of what is expected of me for me to be by your side" I stated. Yes I knew what was expected of me; but what I didn't expect was all this stress and arguments between me and Ben.

"However there is one thing you need to be made aware of-" I started.

"What?" he asked.

"I am not just going to be the quiet princess by your side that does everything you say. You know me better than that; I will not have you telling me what I can do with my own body" I advised darkly, and I watched as he pursed his lips together.

"I understand that Mal I really do; but surely you can see why I don't want you to" he quickly answered.

"I do" I muttered.

"But I don't like being dictated to Ben. I am doing it anyway; if it means I have to go home I will go home" I warned darkly.

"Really?" he growled.

"You want to be away from me for weeks, months even!" he snapped as he threw his arms in the air dramatically before dropping them harshly back on to the bed.

"I don't know how to answer that if I am honest" I snapped back.

"Why?" he asked darkly.

"Well if you are going to be like this the whole time then yeah I want to go home" I shrugged again but this time I ignored the pain in my shoulders.

"You mean if you don't get your own way all the time?" he snapped.

"I do not get my own way all the time!" I exclaimed.

"Hmph!" he puffed.

"Oh fuck off Ben!" I shouted.

"This is going nowhere apart from us getting annoyed at each other" I advised. It was probably for the best that me and Ben had some space then we could talk about this more when we had both calmed down. Even though he had already hurt me I knew that he had the best intentions at heart; but we needed to talk about this more.

"Yes" he agreed.

"If you want me to fuck off Mal I will; however this is your final warning" he warned me as he quickly through the covers back and jumped out of bed.

"Don't warn me!" I snarled at him.

"I will warn you!" he spat at me.

"Mal if you love me like you say you do-" he started and my eyes widened in shock.

"You will not do it" he finished before he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I felt my body start to take quick panicked breaths – I really couldn't believe that Ben would throw my love for him in my face like that. He knew how much me loving him meant to me; so why would he stoop so low and hurt me like that? I rolled onto my right side and pulled the covers over my head and I felt my eyes start to water. Maybe things weren't so perfect between me and Ben as I originally thought.

* * *

 _*Meanwhile*_

* * *

 _The Beauty's are sitting in one of their many living rooms watching a film together; things have been tense between Queen Leah and Princess Aurora since the royal party left. Since returning from their couple holiday Prince Phillip suggested that today they all watched a film together._

 _"We interrupt your usual viewing for some breaking news-" a blonde haired, green eyed woman stated as she quickly appeared on the large tv screen._

 _"I wonder what has happened?" Prince Phillip asked in concern._

 _"Dame Mal has fallen off the Great Wall of China" the news reporter advised sadly._

 _"What?" Princess Aurora asked in shock as her hands flew to her face._

 _"I hope she is ok" she added._

 _"Is she dead?" Queen Leah asked bluntly._

 _"Mother!" Princess Aurora snapped._

 _"Well no one can escape death after falling from that" Queen Leah stated as she pointed to the TV._

 _"Sssshh!" Prince Phillip stated as he tried to hear what the reporter was trying to say._

 _"Dame Mal was taken straight to Imperial General and we have heard news that she is going to be ok" the news reporter smiled._

 _"Shame" Queen Leah sighed._

 _"Mother!" Princess Aurora snapped again._

 _"What?" Queen Leah asked innocently._

 _"She is nothing but a thorn in our side" she shrugged._

 _"How?" Princess Aurora asked angrily as she balled her fists up._

 _"Aurora you don't understand" Queen Leah dismissed._

 _"Oh I do" she returned quickly which made her lock an intense glare with her mother._

 _"You have it in for her because of her mother; it isn't her fault" she added harshly._

 _"It is!" Queen Leah snapped._

 _"The family she comes from; has always been trouble for this family" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"That is not Mal's fault!" Princess Aurora snapped._

 _"It is!" Queen Leah fired back._

 _"It isn't!" Princess Aurora answered._

 _"Will you two give it a rest?" Princess Audrey interrupted._

 _"I'm getting sick of hearing Mal's name around here lately; you two just keep arguing over her" she stated bluntly._

 _"Grammy you need to drop this" she said as she looked over to her grandmother._

 _"No Audrey I won't" she answered, and Princess Audrey sighed and shook her head._

 _"Well the main thing is Dame Mal is ok" Prince Phillip smiled, and Queen Leah rolled her eyes._

 _"Let's try and salvage this afternoon; we are meant to be having family time" he reminded everyone._

 _"Well it was interrupted by that!" Queen Leah snapped by pointing harshly at the TV screen._

 _"Mother!" Princess Aurora snapped for the third time._

 _"Back to your viewing" the news reporter smiled before the Beauty's film started again. However this didn't stop Queen Leah and Princess Aurora glaring at each other for a few seconds before they both turned and looked at the screen once more._

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the second part of our stay at the Great Wall. I will try and get part three and four to you as soon as I can. Again thanks for reading, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


	65. Great Wall of China Part Fourteen

**Hey guys, welcome back! I know I left it at a very intense moment, but you can see why I did it. As soon as I had part two posted I jumped straight into working on the first drafts of the next part. I hope you enjoy where I am going with this story - I can't wait to share it with you. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**.

* * *

"M?" I heard Evie say into the quiet room; ten minutes later after Ben had stormed out. I really couldn't believe the argument that me and Ben had just had; and it even caught me off guard how cold and distant we were with each other. I was now starting to fill with panic in case there was something else going on that I was missing. Ben would never throw my love for him in my face and he would never threaten to send me away. So this told me that I must have done something wrong for that thought to be on his mind.

"Yes E?" I sniffed as I looked down and let my hair fall in front of my face so hopefully she couldn't tell that I was crying.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she sat down on the left-hand side of my bed.

"Yes" I muttered as I looked away from her.

"Mal don't lie" she warned me.

"You are crying" she noted, and I lifted my head up slowly.

"Yes" I confirmed as I wiped my eyes which made her eyes widen in shock.

"Just very emotional at the moment" I added as I wiped my nose on the back of my right hand.

"Why?" she questioned, and I felt my stomach start to sink. It was bad enough that I had to go through this once; I couldn't bring myself to relive it now. What Ben had said to me has breaking my heart; yes I know I probably shouldn't have been so stubborn. But I still thought that I was right - it was safe to let Fairy Godmother do the healing spell.

"Me and Ben have just had an argument" I confirmed.

"Right?" she asked slowly.

"I wondered why Ben wasn't in here" she added, and I watched as she threw a look at the conjoined door to Ben's bedroom before she looked back at me.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"What did you argue about?" she questioned.

"Fairy Godmother said there is a spell to fix me instantly" I advised. I needed to speak to someone about this; however I could only talk so much about it before I broke down crying. I also knew that Evie would act with discretion and she wouldn't discuss this with anyone else unless I said that it was ok to.

"Oh" she muttered.

"That's good isn't it?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes" I agreed.

"I want her to do it; but Ben doesn't want her to" I explained, and I felt a hard-lump start to build in my throat. The spiteful memory of Ben's stern face when we were arguing came to the forefront of my mind and I felt my stomach start to burn. I wanted to go to him; but I knew that this wasn't a good idea. Me and Ben both needed time to calm down; even though I was yearning for him at the moment.

"Why?" I heard Evie say as I pushed Ben from my mind and I looked at her.

"Because there are risks; and it is going to hurt. As soon as he heard that he put his foot down" I muttered sadly as I started to fidget with the bed covers.

"But surely he knows that the pros of doing it out weight the risks" I heard her say.

"Finally!" I exclaimed.

"Someone sees my point of view; but he doesn't see it like that" I groaned as I threw my head back down onto my pillow.

"So you argued about that? I'm sure things will be fine when you both have calm down" she smiled.

"No I don't think so" I dismissed. I couldn't escape what Ben had said to me; yes I know he said it because he was upset with me. But I couldn't get away from the fact that these thoughts must have already been on his mind beforehand.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"We have both said some nasty things to each other" I advised not wanting to elaborate any further.

"But you can talk about it later on" she urged.

"Maybe; if that is what we both want" I shrugged.

"Mal you are scaring me" she panicked, and I looked down. I felt my chest start to burn at the fact that Ben could very easily throw my love for him in my face. This was actually scaring me; yes I was clinging onto the fact that he had imprinted on me. But this wasn't even reassuring me this time - and this was really making me doubt whether me and Ben would be able to get through this.

"I know sorry" I said meekly as I looked up solemnly at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not at the moment no" I stated as I shook my head.

"E can you promise me something?" I begged.

"Anything" she replied.

"Don't say anything please? I don't want people knowing that we are arguing. I also don't want to spoil Lonnie's birthday party any more than I already have done" I asked.

"Of course, but Mal you haven't ruined it" she dismissed.

"I have" I urged.

"Mal we weren't seeing Lonnie today until her party anyway; she was spending the morning with her parents and Jay. And just Jay this afternoon; don't start worrying about this" she said as she picked up my left hand and she started to stroke it soothingly.

"Ok" I nodded, and my eyes fell onto the large, steel clock on the wall.

"E" I asked.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Can you help me get dressed? It's going to take a lot longer than normal" I whined at the fact that it was going to take me even longer to get ready for the private meal for Lonnie's birthday.

"Ok" she smiled.

"Do you need to have a shower?" she questioned.

"Yes" I confirmed as I threw the covers back.

"Just help me in there and place me on the stool; I can do the rest. I'll call you in when I am done and got my sleep vest and panties on" I explained.

"Ok M; let's get you up" she advised as she pulled the covers away from me so I could get up and get into my wheelchair.

"Thanks for this E" I said as I sat up and slid to the edge of the bed.

"M you are my sister" she smiled as she stood up and pushed my wheelchair closer to my bed.

"Of course I will help you; you would do it for me" she added as I dropped into it.

"Always E" I promised, and she pushed me towards the bathroom. I quickly threw a look in the direction of Ben's bedroom and sighed - fingers crossed we would be able to get through this when we had both calmed down.

* * *

After a very long and slow process of getting ready I was finally sitting in my wheelchair looking out on my balcony. Evie was currently in my bathroom finishing getting ready; I was feeling guilty at the fact that I had to keep her with me. But Evie kept dismissing this; she told me that this is what sisters do for each other. I was so glad that she came on the tour with me - I don't know how I would have managed it if she and the rest of our family didn't come with us.

As I continued to look at the peaceful gardens surrounding Han Imperial palace I couldn't help but fixate on my situation with Ben. I hated arguing with him; I could see now that I probably shouldn't have dug my heels in as much. Of course he was going to be concerned; but this still didn't defend what he had said to me. My mind started to remember him storming out of the room however I heard his voice which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Mal" he said and I looked over to him. I noted that Evie was also looking nervously at me from behind Ben. I had obviously been too distracted to notice her letting Ben into my bedroom. We both shared an awkward stare before I looked away; I didn't know how to act at the moment and I think he felt the same. I wanted to fix things with him; but there was part of me which was telling me that I needed to calm down. There was also another part of me which was even thinking about making excuses to stay in my room tonight - but I didn't know whether Ben or Evie would leave me alone with my thoughts.

"Ben" I answered meekly as I pursed my lips together.

"I came to see you earlier, but the door was locked" he advised.

"Yes" I said bluntly.

"I was getting ready with E's help" I stated.

"I see" he nodded.

"Mal about before-" he started before he threw a very nervous look at Evie, who was checking her makeup in her handheld mirror.

"I will leave you both to it" she stated as she quickly threw her mirror into her bag.

"No E it's ok; I want to go down now anyway" I quickly said. I couldn't talk to Ben right now; I was scared in case things were about to get worse. There was still this cold look in his eyes and it was terrifying me; and as stupid as it sounds I didn't want to know what else was on his mind right now.

"Mal-" Ben started which made me look back at him.

"Yes Ben?" I asked.

"Erm-" he started. I knew that he wanted to talk to me about something; but he couldn't with Evie in the room. I could tell that he was wondering whether I had told her - but if she knew she would probably be hostile towards him.

"You look lovely" he stated.

"Thank you; so do you" I returned with a meek smile.

"Let me push you?" he offered as he stepped closer to me.

"That isn't necessary thank you; E has this" I dismissed, and I watched as his face dropped as he stood still. Part of me felt bad for acting this way with him; but my mind was spitefully showing me our argument again - and I was very close to breaking down.

"Sorry Ben" Evie muttered as she stepped behind me.

"It's ok" he muttered sadly as Evie handed me her bag and I slid it over mine on my lap. As we all fell into an awkward silence I was glad when Evie promptly pushed me out of the room - with Ben following slowly behind us.


	66. Great Wall of China Part Fifteen

**Hey guys, I know these chapters are probably difficult for you to read; but we need to go through this to get to what else I have planned. Thank you for continuing coming on this journey with me. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After a very awkward walk down to one of the private ballrooms we all made our way to our seats; it was very similar to the rooms in which we had breakfast in the other day. I was glad that they had decided to keep this a private affair - I wasn't ready to be in the public eye just yet. If I was being completely honest I wasn't ready to be around Ben or my family yet - but I had to push through it. I had to remain strong - if only it was that easy.

"Thank you guys tonight has been amazing" Lonnie said happily after we had just finished our desserts of chocolate cake and ice cream. Admittedly I hadn't eaten very much of any of my meals - but due to the amount of medication that I was on I didn't feel very hungry anyway.

"I love the fact that my birthday has landed on your stay here, so we were able to spend it all together. It looks like it has been planned like that" she teased as she threw Ben a playful look.

"Maybe it has" Ben smiled and everyone started to chuckle apart from me. I knew that everyone could sense that something was going on between me and Ben, but I quickly dismissed the fact. This was a time to celebrate Lonnie's birthday - not concentrate on mine and Ben's argument.

I felt myself starting to get tired due to my injuries and I hid a yawn behind my casted hand. I couldn't believe how drained all of this made me; thankfully I know that at some point I will be able to escape the tension by excusing myself early at some point. I had mix feelings about going to bed; yes I was tired, but this meant that I had to deal with Ben trying to make it up to me or the memory of the cold words that he had already been thrown in my direction. Of course I wanted to fix things with him; but I felt that I needed time to digest everything that happened and was said. Hopefully he could understand this.

"It's a shame that I have to leave you soon" Lonnie pouted which thankfully pulled me out of my despair.

"I know; I am going to miss you" Jay said sadly as he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders.

"I'm going to miss you too baby; but it won't be for very long" she reminded us all and I meekly smiled. The reason why Lonnie had to leave us at this point of the tour was that her parents wanted to start training her to take more of a royal role in their constituency. The Emperor and the Empress wanted Jay to stay as well but Jay advised them that he had made a commitment to the tour. I knew it was going to be hard for him to be away from Lonnie, but it wasn't going to be for very long; as when we came back over the Great Wall on our way back towards the South of Auradon she was re-joining us.

"Yeah; I re-join the tour when you come back over the wall and travel down to North Riding" she stated happily as she rested her head against Jay's shoulder.

"Of course" he answered as Lonnie brushed some lose hair behind her right ear.

"So what are we doing this evening?" Evie asked eagerly.

"Well I don't think Lonnie wants us to show you her baby photos" the Emperor teased.

"I most definitely do not!" she exclaimed and we all laughed at this. I smiled meekly, and I felt my arm and leg start to ache as my medication started to wear off. I tried to stifle a groan as I readjusted myself in my wheelchair; and I watched as Ben quickly looked at me.

"Mal" he said quickly.

"Yes?" I yawned.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he brought his face closer to mine.

"My medication is wearing off" I advised trying to be civil to him.

"I see" he noted.

"Do you want me to go and get it for you?" he enquired hopefully; I could see that he probably thought this was a way how he could get me talking to him. I could see he was trying; but right now my mind was echoing everything that he had said to me.

"No I have it with me" I explained as I reached slowly for my bag, opened it and pulled my medication out. I quickly took my medication and placed it back into my bag; all the way through this I could sense Ben watching me.

"You have everything sorted" he noted.

"Yes I need to" I advised as I smiled meekly at him.

"Mal can we-" he started hopefully but stopped when the kitchen doors opened, and the lights went off. I could tell that a member of staff had entered the room with a cake with candles on it. We all watched as the cake was placed in front of Lonnie as she sat up straight.

"That is amazing guys" she said happily.

"One" her parents said happily.

"Two, three" we joined in.

"Happy birthday to you!" we all started to sing as Jay wrapped his arms around Lonnie and they cuddled. It made me think about my last birthday when Ben cuddled into me as my friends and family sang 'Happy Birthday' to me. I was trying not to fixate on our argument, but I couldn't help it; I felt as if my heart was breaking.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to Lonnie!" we continued, and I watched as Lonnie got embarrassed as she snuggled into Jay's chest again.

"Happy Birthday to you!" We sang, and I watched and Jay pressed a kiss to the top of Lonnie's head.

"Come on" Empress Mulan said happily.

"Make a wish then blow them out" she grinned. We then all watched as Lonnie sat up straight before she closed her eyes and the room fell into silence. She then slowly opened her eyes before blowing the candles out and admitting the room into darkness.

"Hip, hip, hooray!" We started to cheer as the lights got turned back on by a member of staff.

"Hip, hip, hooray!" Everyone continued to cheer as I joined in half-heartedly.

"Hip, hip-" we started.

 **"HOORAY!"** We roared in celebration. Me and Ben quickly threw a concerned look at each other before looking away; I really hoped that things were going to get better soon. And I was going to be able to see a way forward through this - fingers crossed.


	67. Great Wall of China Part Sixteen

**Hey guys, I know it is hard to read Ben and Mal like this but please bear with me. Every couple goes through stages like this - even the perfect ones. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

As the night went on it got more awkward between me and Ben; I could sense that everyone could tell that something was going on. We were now watching the others dance around the ballroom; yes this was a very informal get together but Lonnie's parent's suggested that we danced. But Ben wouldn't leave my side; I valued this I really did. I could just tell that he was going to bring up our argument at one stage – I just hoped he would wait until we were in our rooms.

"Mal" Ben muttered as I watched Doug spin Evie around on the dancefloor.

"Yes Ben?" I replied not taking my eyes from the others.

"Mal look at me?" he asked, and I slowly looked at him and I noted that he had a worried look in his eyes.

"Yes?" I muttered.

"About before-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"We need to talk about it" he urged.

"Maybe; but not now" I dismissed.

"Why not?" he asked as his face dropped.

"Because people can over hear Ben; unless you want to air our dirty laundry out to everyone?" I asked sarcastically.

"No; of course not" he groaned.

"It's just-" he started again.

"Go on" I urged.

"I don't like it when it is like this between us" he stated.

"Me neither; but we are in this situation" I agreed.

"We have both made our feelings very known; but I believe some of things were only said to hurt one another" I said bluntly. I felt my stomach start to burn and a lump start to build in my throat; which I attempted to push away. However I knew that I was getting closer and closer to breaking down; and I could tell by Ben's tense presentation that he could tell as well.

"That might be the case" he replied as he slid his chair closer to mine.

"And some things shouldn't have been said!" I snapped.

"Is that a dig at me?" he asked darkly, and I noted that his fists were balled together.

"Partly" I muttered, and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Adam and Belle starting to mutter to each other.

"Can we talk later on?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know" I admitted as my stomach bubbled which started to make me feel nauseous.

"Why?" he asked sadly.

"Because I'm getting tired; if I am being honest I am probably going to want an early night" I advised.

"Mal come on?" he begged.

"What Ben? I need to rest to get better" I stated.

"But you won't speak to me" he said sadly.

"I am speaking to you" I quickly returned.

"You know what I mean!" he snapped.

"Ben people are around us; stop acting like a child!" I snapped back.

"Why don't you dance with the birthday girl? Isn't that what you are supposed to do?" I asked hoping that this would change the subject. I didn't want this conversation to go on any longer as it could end two ways – an argument or me crying. Both situations I didn't want to have in front of everyone and I knew that Ben didn't want this either; so I hoped that he would drop it for now.

"Yes" he said.

"I am also meant to dance with my consort" he advised bitterly.

"You know I can't do that!" I snapped.

"No you can't" he sighed as he ran his right hand through his hair.

"Ben you know we will talk at some point; just let me calm down. I'm still annoyed and hurt" I explained.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Well I suppose I need to be patient" he muttered.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Yes you do" I pressed.

"Ben please dance with Lonnie and the other's I would like that" I stated as I looked over to them.

"Ok" he answered as he dropped his head down in sadness.

"I am sorry Mal" he muttered.

"I know you are Ben" I replied, and I watched him purse his lips together. After we sat in silence for a few seconds Ben then stood up and I watched as he walked around the table and walked up to the others. I then watched as he asked Lonnie for a dance making Lonnie and Jay break apart. I then saw Jay look over to me and he started to walk in my direction.

"Mal" Jay said as he sat down next to me.

"Yes Jay?" I replied as I looked over to him as my body started to feel more tired as the minutes continued to pass by.

"Are you and Ben ok?" he asked in concern.

"Yes" I smiled meekly.

"We have just had a little disagreement that's all; nothing that can't be fixed" I advised hoping that this would reassure him. I didn't think that the others finding out what we had said to each other was a good idea; as things would probably get worse and more awkward.

"Right" he nodded.

"You both will be ok though?" he urged.

"We should be; we both just need to calm down and talk" I advised.

"What are you arguing about?" he questioned, and I sighed.

"Something I would prefer to keep to myself at the moment Jay" I explained.

"Sorry" I quickly added.

"It's ok; but you know where I am if you need me" he offered.

"Always Brother" I smiled.

"You are always there for me" I added happily.

"Of course" he smiled back at me.

"Like you are for me" he grinned.

"Jay could you do me a favour?" I yawned.

"Anything?" he offered.

"Could you help me to my room? I know it probably looks awful, but I need to sleep" I said sadly as I readjusted myself in my wheelchair.

"It's ok we all understand" he replied.

"Do you want me to get Ben?" he asked hopefully.

"No" I answered.

"He has finally left my side; he needs to enjoy himself" I stated.

"But can you get E for me when you leave me in my room?" I questioned. I know how this probably would look to Ben; but I really couldn't bear to deal with him right now.

"Of course" he said.

"Let's get you upstairs" he added.

"Where are you going?" Belle asked as she looked over to me and Jay.

"To bed" I advised.

"I know it probably looks rude, but I don't want to disrupt their fun" I advised as I nodded into the others direction.

"Goodnight Adam, Belle, Li and Mulan" I smiled meekly.

"Goodnight Mal" they chorused.

"Sleep well" Li and Mulan added together.

"Thank you" I replied fondly.

"Come on Parker" I teased as I looked up at Jay.

"Hey!" he stated as he feigned being hurt. Everyone starting chuckling and I was thankful that Jay quickly pushed me out of the room – so I wasn't able to see whether Ben saw me leaving. I did feel guilty about this – but I just wasn't ready to deal with the situation. Yes normally when me and Ben argued we would fix things quite quickly. However this time I felt like I needed space – and hopefully Ben would give me this.


	68. Great Wall of China Part Seventeen

**Hey guys, thank you for continuing this journey with me. Let's jump straight back into it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

When Jay pushed me into my bedroom he made sure that I was ok before he left me to go and find Evie; however when I heard a series of footsteps run in my direction I sighed.

"Mal" Ben said as he quickly entered the room.

"Yes Ben" I replied as I looked over to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked me up and down.

"You know what is wrong? Do you need to keep asking me?" I snapped as I grimaced at him.

"Sorry" he quickly apologised as he looked down at the floor.

"I'm just worried that's all; you left without telling me" he advised, and I could tell that there was a tone of disappointment in the tone of his voice.

"I don't need to tell you my every move Ben" I said sarcastically.

"I know that; but you just disappeared" he quickly returned as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Because I am going to bed Ben; I told you that I wanted an early night" I reminded him as my chest and stomach continued to burn.

"Yes; but you still would have told me if we weren't arguing!" he snapped.

"Well I am sorry I didn't ask for your permission!" I snapped back as I threw my bag onto my bed harshly.

"Mal don't be like that" he whined.

"I will be anyway I like" I stressed.

"If you don't mind I need to get ready for bed" I dismissed hoping that this would give Ben a hint that I needed more time to calm down.

"I can help you?" he offered.

"I have asked for Evie" I said as I looked away from him. I needed more time to calm down; Ben's voice of throwing my love for him in my face started to haunt me. And it made me not want to be around Ben; I felt so conflicted at the moment. And maybe in the morning I could see a way on how I could start to get through this with Ben.

"Mal why are you closing me out? Don't you realise that hurts?" he asked sadly, and we fell into an awkward silence.

"And don't you realise how you have hurt me?" I spat.

"Probably more than you even realise" I urged.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked as his face dropped in concern.

"Think about it Ben!" I said darkly.

"Think about what you have said to me!" I urged as I grimaced again at him and me and Ben glared at each other as Evie walked into the room.

"Oh sorry" she quickly said nervously as she took in mine and Ben's tense presentation.

"I'll come back" she offered.

"No!" Ben growled.

"We are finished here; apparently!" he snapped, and he quickly stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Things aren't getting better then?" she asked sadly as she closed and locked my bedroom door.

"No" I said sadly as I threw a look at the conjoining door.

"Partly because he wants to talk, and I don't want to" I advised. I knew that I had to let her in a little bit; so she could help me through it best way she could without revealing too much information. Yes Evie was my best friend; but I didn't want to get her involved. I didn't think Ben would appreciate me telling Evie – in fact it might make things worse.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"Because I am really hurting Evie" I explained hoping that this was enough information for her for now.

"That sounds really bad" she noted.

"Well it probably is" I agreed.

"I just need time to calm down" I smiled meekly.

"I know I shouldn't ask-" I started.

"Mal don't start that again" she advised.

"Ok" I muttered as I looked down at the floor.

"What do you need me to do?" She questioned.

"Could you stay with me? Normally Ben would but that's not going to happen right now" I asked sincerely. Ideally I wanted to be on my own; but due to my injuries I couldn't be on my own. Sometimes I needs help to get to the bathroom and medication; and sadly I needed someone with me at all times.

"Of course" she smiled fondly.

"Are you going to be ok for a few minutes while I say goodnight to Doug?" she questioned.

"Of course" I grinned, and I watched as Evie quickly left the room. I then looked over to the side door and I sighed; I then started to feel my stomach burn. I knew that an EI was heading my way and I knew that Ben was the only one to help me through this. But due to our current argument this wasn't possible; I needed him so bad but unfortunately, I couldn't get away from what he had said. It felt as if he didn't even know why I was annoyed with him; but I didn't have the heart to bring it up to him right now. Hopefully tomorrow me and Ben would be able to talk things through – as this had gone on long enough.


	69. Great Wall of China Part Eighteen

**Hey guys, again thank you for coming on this journey with me. I know at times it can take time to get these chapters to you. But as soon as I posted the 41 chapters after coming back from Cape Verde I jumped straight back into getting the third part of our stay in the Great Wall finished. I hope you enjoy reading it - even though it is hard to read our favourite pairing like this. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After helping me get changed and helping me into bed I was able to fall asleep quite quickly thankfully. I put this down to my high dose of medication and the fact that my body was trying to heal itself. But this didn't stop me waking up suddenly in pain and curling into a ball.

 **"URGH!"** I cried out as I cupped my stomach. I knew what was happening; on top of everything else I was now suffering from an EI. I was already suffering from a headache, dizziness and a nauseous feeling but my EI was making it worse.

"Mal?" E asked sleepily as she woke up.

"Mal what's wrong?" she asked as she slid closer to me and looked over my shoulder.

"Urgh!" I cried out again as I moved my hand from my stomach to my left arm as it started to sting. I hated the fact that I had to go through this; but I knew that I would as long as I stayed strong.

"I'm in pain!" I grimaced as I rolled onto my back and I threw my head back onto my pillow.

"Sorry" I panted as my stomach continued to tense up in pain.

"I'm keeping you awake" I breathed sadly as I watched her yawn.

"Don't be" she quickly dismissed.

"Someone has to look after you" she said lovingly as she stroked my left shoulder soothingly in a bid to reassure me.

"It should be me" I heard a dark voice say; and I couldn't help but groan in pain.

"Really Mal?" Ben asked sarcastically as he stepped into my room.

"That unhappy to see me?" he grimaced as he balled his fists up. I know that he wanted to be with me looking after me; but right now I couldn't be bothered to deal with Ben if he was going to act like this.

"Ben will you give it a rest!" Evie snapped.

"Mal is in more pain" she advised as she threw him a dark look.

"What?" he asked and as my eyes rolled as I bit down on my bottom lip to stifle a groan.

"Why do you think she is groaning?" I heard Evie ask darkly.

"Oh Mal" he said sadly and as I opened my eyes slightly I saw that his face had softened.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he quickly ran around my bed and he picked up my right hand.

"My stomach" I groaned as he sat next to me.

"Your stomach? That's new" he noted.

"No" I panted.

"No it isn't" I groaned as pain engulfed my body once more.

"You know-" I started but stopped to stifle another groan.

"What?" he asked as I cried in pain and I saw his eyes widen.

"You are having an EI aren't you?" he asked.

"A little one" I admitted as I tried to make him feel better. Yes I was annoyed with him; but I didn't want him to feel bad about my EI.

"But this is my leg and-" I started.

"Ow!" I cried out.

"Arm as well" I panted as I threw my head back once more.

"Mal I'm sorry" he apologised as he squeezed my right hand.

"You should be" I groaned as I started to concentrate on regulating my breathing.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"You are still holding what I said against me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed.

"E will tell you that I can hold a grudge" I stated darkly.

"Yes she can" Evie agreed.

"I don't know what you have both said to each other; but this needs to end" she said as she looked at me, Ben and then back at me disapprovingly.

"She doesn't want to talk about it!" Ben exclaimed.

"She is here!" I snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that" he whined.

"Whatever!" I spat.

"Why are you even in here Ben?" I asked darkly.

"To see you" he urged.

"Mal you said you wouldn't send me away" he reminded me sadly.

"I'm not" I answered.

"Ben you are such a hypocrite" I advised as I started to get angry at him again; I just couldn't understand how he could be so calm after what he said to me. Surely he could see why I was acting the way I was? He couldn't just threaten to send me away and throw my love for him in my face then think I would just let him off the hook so easily.

"How?" he asked as he squeezed my right hand again.

"You keep making a big deal of me sending you away" I reminded him.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Because I don't want to leave you" he stated which made me nearly want to laugh at him.

"Yes!" I snapped.

"But you threaten me with it" I reminded him.

"What?" Evie asked in shock and I could tell that she couldn't believe that Ben had said this to me. Everyone thought that me and Ben were inseparable; so to hear this probably shocked her.

"You threatened to send Mal away?" she questioned darkly.

"No" Ben said in a panic.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"You told me that I couldn't continue with the tour if I did the healing spell" I urged.

"Ben!" Evie snapped.

"Well you said you didn't even want to come in the first place" Ben reminded me.

"Mal!" Evie snapped at me. She could probably now see why I didn't want to talk to her about it; and I hoped that she wasn't about to give me a lot of stick for what me and Ben had said to each other.

"Evie could you give me and Ben a moment please?" I asked. I didn't think it was very fair for this conversation to continue with Evie present. Me and Ben needed to talk about this in private, so we could see a way how we could get through this. However I was still astounded that he couldn't remember what he had said to me; and I could get over this at the moment.

"Of course" she said and she quickly got up from my bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Sort this out you two!" she called as she closed the door behind her.

"Please can we talk about this?" Ben pleaded.

"Ben I don't think I can" I groaned. Yes this felt like the perfect time to fix things; but I couldn't concentrate on anything at the moment due to the pain that was currently consuming my body.

"Why? You are only dragging this out" he whined.

"Do not blame me? I am allowed to be upset!" I snapped.

"Especially as my soul mate has thrown my love for them in my face!" I snapped.

"What?" he asked in shock. Did he really not see why I was annoyed with him? I couldn't understand how he could say them things to me; and then act completely oblivious to it!

"You said if I love you I wouldn't do it; you know that this will keep me from doing it!" I snapped.

"You know how much I love you and how much of a big deal it is Ben; and yet you use it against me" I added darkly.

"Mal I didn't mean-" he started.

"You did!" I exclaimed cutting him off.

"You wouldn't have said it otherwise" I finished as I looked away from him.

"Is this why you are being quiet with me?" I heard him ask.

"Partly" I admitted not looking in his direction.

"What else is on your mind?" he questioned as he squeezed my right hand again.

"Well you said I couldn't continue on the tour if I do the healing spell" I said as I looked slowly back at him.

"Yes I said that" he agreed as he nodded.

"I can't get rid of the thought that you must have been thinking about sending me home before you even said it" I admitted sadly as I felt a lump start to build in my throat.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Yes Ben" I said sadly.

"So what did I do? Did I embarrass you in any way?" I asked sadly as I looked at him as my chest began to burn.

"No!" he urged.

"No of course not" he stressed.

"Mal I don't want you thinking like this; I am sorry. I am so sorry; I shouldn't have said that" he quickly advised. I could see that he was upset by what he said; but he was going to have to completely explain himself so I could settle down by his comments.

"I just wanted to hurt you because you hurt me" he added sadly.

"How did I hurt you? By standing up to you?" I asked as I readjusted myself in bed.

"I told you that you can't dictate to me; and you say them things to me. How is it fair?" I advised as I pulled my right hand away from him and his face dropped.

"It's isn't" he muttered.

"Mal I am so sorry" he added.

"You keep saying!" I groaned.

"Ben I think you should go" I advised.

"No Mal!" he disagreed as he quickly shook his head.

"Now that I know why you are acting this way I need to stay; I need to make this right" he stressed.

"Did you honestly not know?" I asked sadly.

"Well I had an inclining; but not about you thinking that I don't want you around" he admitted.

"Well that is how you have made me feel Ben. I want you to go; this is going nowhere" I advised.

"Mal we need to talk about this" he pressed.

"And we will; when it doesn't hurt as much" I advised.

"How long is that going to be?" he asked in a panic.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"Now you are dictating to me?" he snapped.

"Yes I believe I am allowed!" I snapped back.

"Lucifer you are so stubborn!" he groaned as he threw his arms in the air dramatically.

"I said I was sorry; isn't that enough!" he growled.

"No!" I spat back.

"No it isn't" I pressed.

"Ben you know how much you mean to me; so you will know how what you said will affect me. You are in the wrong so many ways here; if you know what is good for you-" I started but stopped when he grimaced at me.

"You will leave me alone" I sighed.

"You want to be alone?" he asked me darkly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Finally you get it!" I snapped.

"Fine! I will leave you alone; I hope you get what you wish for!" he shouted as he stood up from my bed.

"I will!" I snapped, and I watched as he stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. The room then went into an awkward silence as I tried to not break down as I knew that Evie was about to enter the room. I heard the bathroom door open and I let my eyes stare up at the ceiling.

"You heard all of that didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes" she confirmed and out of the corner of my eye I saw her start to make her way towards me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No" I advised.

"I just need to think" I added.

"Mal you know you both just said it to hurt each other; you both didn't mean it. I know this doesn't defend either of what you said" she elaborated.

"Yes; but he hurt me more than I have hurt him. I will speak to him in the morning" I explained.

"I will have to" I laughed sadly.

"I think I should be due my next medication; could you get it for me?" I asked.

"Of course" she said, and she got my medication for me and handed me it.

"I just need a good night sleep to clear my head" I advised as I quickly took my medication and placed it back down onto my bedside cabinet.

"Ok" Evie said as she climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over us both. I couldn't help but stare at the ceiling; thankfully my medication kicked in very quickly. So I was able to drift into a peaceful slumber; before I could fixate on Ben and his comments. But I did make the decision that tomorrow me and Ben needed to sit down and sort this out – hopefully he would speak to me tomorrow.


	70. Great Wall of China Part Nineteen

**Hey guys, I am over the moon how quick I have been able to get through these chapters for you. I hope you enjoy these chapters, this chapter was hard for me to write. So please be gentle with me when you comment on this chapter, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Unfortunately I woke up after a couple of hours; but when I felt my stomach started to burn I made a decision. I needed to speak to Ben; I needed him by my side not sitting festering in the room next to me. This situation was killing me; and I knew that it was affecting him as well; so hopefully he would speak to me.

I carefully slid out of bed and dropped into my wheelchair; so I didn't wake Evie up. However she did stir in her sleep a little bit as I wheeled myself towards Ben's bedroom; I quickly used my magic to unlock the door. I then as quickly and quietly as I could wheeled into his bathroom and closed the door behind me. I then wheeled myself through his bright, white bathroom that mimicked mine and into his bedroom.

"You're still up?" I asked as I noted that he was sitting in bed reading some paperwork.

"How did you get in here?" he asked as he looked up at me and placed the paperwork that he had hold of in front of him.

"Well you know how" I stated.

"You used magic? I told you, you are forbidden" he reminded me darkly.

"Yes but-" I started.

"No buts Mal; I said no magic!" he snapped.

"Ben it was only to unlock the door" I dismissed. I know that he was annoyed at me for telling him to leave; and yes I expected this. But I just hoped that I was going to be able to calm him down so we could finally put this all behind us.

"And why would you want to do that?" he asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"I thought you wanted to talk" I stated as I wheeled my wheelchair next to the right-hand side of his bed.

"And I was under the impression that you didn't" he sighed.

"Well I have calmed down" I advised.

"So let me get this straight-" he grimaced.

"We only get to talk when **YOU** decide?" he asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at me.

"I have been trying to talk to you all day and all night" he reminded me.

"Why now?" he snapped.

"Well-" I started.

"I don't know; I thought now was the best time" I quickly replied in my defence.

"You just wanted to make me suffer, drag this out. Mal that normally isn't your style" he advised.

"And everything you said to me isn't yours" I fired back at him. Yes it was obvious that we were both still annoyed at each other and yes it was probably going to hurt but we needed to get through this together.

"It is not a competition Mal!" he snapped.

"I never said it was; I just want to fix things as much as you do" I urged; hoping that he could see that I was sorry for sending him away.

"I don't think you do" he answered as he shook his head and looked away from me.

"Because I wouldn't speak to you?" I asked rhetorically.

"Wow! Really Ben!" I exclaimed.

"I was upset with you; I am allowed to be. Just like you are allowed to be annoyed and upset with me" I returned.

"And I am" he said as he threw me a stern look.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because you kept closing me out; you know I don't like that" he stated. Yes I know he doesn't like this; but I thought that this was justified as I needed time to calm down. If I was being honest with myself; I still didn't feel quite ready to have this conversation - but this had gone on long enough. Me and Ben needed to help each other through this situation; but we needed to get through this horrible difference of opinion first.

"I didn't do it on purpose" I stressed sadly as a lump started to build in my throat.

"You did" he accused.

"You wanted to hurt me; like I have hurt you" he quickly added.

"Ben-" I started as I pushed the lump away that was trying to become a permanent fixture in my throat.

"No Mal don't contradict me" he replied cutting me off.

"I know you better than you know yourself" he said.

"I wouldn't go that far" I muttered as I looked down to the floor.

"Oh let me guess; you have been holding back?" he asked sarcastically.

"You said you were going to try and get better at telling me things" he accused again.

"Yes; and I am trying. But I can't when you are acting like-" I started as I looked at him.

"Like?" he prompted as he pulled one brow up cynically at me.

"This!" I advised

"A stubborn grouchy Beast! Spitting his dummy out!" I exclaimed.

"Ben you talk about me getting my own way; but you always get your own way with me. I let you in, I tell you what is on my mind, you wind me up and I forgive you easily. And the one time when I am a bit more firm with you; you act like a big kid" I explained, and I heard a deep growl escape from Ben.

"Don't you growl at me Beast!" I warned at him as I pointed at him.

"Hmph!" he puffed.

"You know that I am not scared of you Ben; or to tell you what I think" I stated darkly.

"Yes that is the case, and sometimes you say too much" he noted.

"Well you know me" I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I am not going to be quiet and idle; you know that isn't how I roll. Maybe you should have stayed with Audrey if you just wanted someone to agree with you; but saying that she bossed you around didn't she?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mal be careful" he warned me, and I watched him take in a deep breath to steady himself.

"Of what?" I enquired.

"I have just said I am not scared of you; you need to hear this Ben. Yes, this is probably going over board; but I think we need to have this conversation" I urged.

"Yes" he agreed.

"Mal you know I don't want anyone else; least of all Audrey" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"Yes you have told me that" I answered.

"Ben do you want to sort this out?" I snapped. I know that he was annoyed with me; but he was making me feel like he didn't even want to fix things. It was starting to scare me as I didn't know where I was with Ben. He kept changing his mind; I thought he wanted to fix things - then he acts like this! Maybe we needed more space to think about what we both wanted.

"Of course I do!" he pressed.

"Well let's talk; I am getting sick of this situation" I urged hoping that this would open us both up to fixing things between us.

"So am I" he admitted sadly as he started to fidget with the rings on his right hand.

"I don't like the way we are being with each other" he advised as he looked down at his bed covers.

"Me neither" I agreed before we both fell into a very awkward silence.

"Mal don't take this the wrong way-" he started which made my stomach start to flutter with panic.

"Right?" I prompted.

"But can this wait until tomorrow? I need some space" he advised which made my stomach stink.

"I thought you wanted to talk; this is why I came to talk to you. I thought that this is what you wanted" I fired at him.

"Yes but not on your terms" he returned.

"But on your terms though, right?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh Mal just get out of my sight will you!" he snapped at me which made me freeze in panic.

"Fine; I will get out of your sight Ben!" I snapped back at him. Maybe it was a bad idea to come and see him now; I should have given him more time to calm down. But this is what we normally did - so this was continuing to scare me at how things were panning out.

"But you can't say that I didn't try to fix this" I stated as I started to wheel away from him.

"Sweet dreams Ben" I said sarcastically.

"I'll not lock the door as I'm not allowed to use magic!" I called to him as I wheeled towards his bathroom. I heard him sigh as I opened my bedroom door; by the looks of it me and Ben had a long way to go before we got through this – unfortunately.


	71. Great Wall of China Part Twenty

**Hey guys, I hope you don't hate me too much for that last chapter; but like I said we need to go through this to get to where I have planned for Ben and Mal. Let's continue our journey together, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After I left Ben's bedroom I wheeled myself onto my balcony; I didn't feel like lying in bed. If I was being honest I was getting sick of being in bed; I probably wouldn't have minded if I was in bed with Ben. But I didn't even think this was going to be possible for a couple of days – at least!

I couldn't believe everything that me and Ben had just said to each other; but we knew how to get under each other's skin. And sometimes knowing Ben really well was a good thing; but in situations like this - it was the absolute worst!

"Mal" I heard Evie say after I had been sitting in a very painful silence for what felt like an uncomfortable eternity.

"Yes E?" I replied as saw her step up to my right-hand side.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked as she sat down next to me on one of the seats on my balcony.

"I couldn't sleep" I sniffed as I wiped my nose on my right hand.

"I went to speak to Ben" I admitted as I looked down to the floor.

"Oh" I heard her mutter.

"How did it go?" She questioned.

"I don't know whether I should have been so hard on him E; he is really annoyed at me" I explained. I didn't want to go too much into it right now; I was already hurting so much without having to go through it again.

"Mal you are right to be annoyed at him. In fact you both are; you have both said things. Admittedly him more than you" she said as she pursed her lips together.

"Yes" I agreed as I looked up at the gardens in front of me. I started to worry about what the next day was going to bring; it was getting to the point that we were just trying to get a reaction out of each other. I think I needed to take myself from the situation; we obviously needed more time to calm down. It was going to hurt being away from him; but I think it was going to be for the best for us and our relationship if I left.

"I need to ask you to help me with something in the morning" I advised as I looked over to her with tears in my eyes.

"Ok, what?" she asked.

"Can you help me pack my things?" I wondered.

"Of course" she asked in confusion.

"But why?" she added.

"I want to go home" I admitted.

"Mal that isn't going to help your and Ben's situation" she stated bluntly as she took both of my hands into hers.

"Probably not; but I don't want to continue with this tour. I need to think about what I actually want" I admitted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, and I could tell by the tone of her voice she was really concerned.

"Well I will always love Ben; nothing will ever change that-" I started to explain. This was the truth I will always love Ben; but to help the pair of us I think we both need more space.

"But we have already had so much stress and drama on this tour already. If this is what my life is going to be like; I really don't know whether I can do this E" I cried as I pulled my right hand away from hers and I wiped my eyes.

"It hurts me to say that; but I can't go through this all the time. Girls throwing themselves at Ben, me and Ben arguing like this" I continued sadly.

"It's too much; yes I know that all couples argue. But it-" I started but stopped when I couldn't go on due to my throat tightening up.

"It practically kills me E; I need to go home" I sniffed.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Well I don't mean the Isle; I suppose I can go back to Auradon Castle; or I will book a hotel room" I said as I thought out loud. Yes I didn't know what I was about to do; but I knew that I had to leave this negative atmosphere.

"No you won't" she dismissed.

"You will come and stay with me and Doug" she offered.

"But you both are on the tour" I advised.

"Mal we will come with you" she smiled as she squeezed my left hand.

"E you can't do that; this tour is important to everyone that is on it" I stated.

"Yes" she agreed.

"But you are more important; you need me Mal. You are going to need to talk to someone to get you through this" she urged.

"Yeah" I agreed. She was right; I was going to need her to help me through this. But I was now starting to feel guilty from taking her away from the tour.

"I just don't want to ruin this for you" I said meekly.

"You're not; I understand" she dismissed.

"I will tell Doug in the morning and we will get our things sorted" she advised.

"Thank you E" I smiled.

"You don't need to do this" I reminded her.

"Yes I do Mal" she stressed.

"You are family; and this is what we do for each other" she said and we both smiled at each other.

"Now let's get you back to bed; we are going to need to get up early to pack things away" she advised as she stood up and stood behind my wheelchair.

"Ok" I answered, and I let her push me back into my bedroom. Yes I didn't know whether it was the best idea to leave but at the moment this was the best idea that I had.


	72. Great Wall of China Part Twenty One

**Hey guys, I know that this is probably hard for you to read. But believe me it is just as hard for me to write this. What do you think so far? Are Ben and Mal going to be able to get through this? Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 ** _25/07/2018_**

When me and Evie woke up we got ready earlier than we normally do; she left the room to see the others and advised them what we were doing. They all came to see me; and they tried to find out what me and Ben had said to each other. But I wouldn't say a thing; and thankfully Evie hadn't told them what she already knew.

After they had all left to go and pack their things (even though I had stressed that they didn't need to) Evie left to go and pack her things together as Lonnie helped me. When Lonnie left to go and see Jay I then wheeled my wheelchair to the conjoining door to Ben's bathroom and I tried the door. My stomach started to sink at the fact that Ben had actually locked the door so I couldn't go back in.

"Ben!" I called as I knocked on the door.

"Ben I need to talk to you" I advised, and I heard him move in his bedroom.

"Ben I'm-" I started but stopped when I heard him turn his iPhone on and I could tell that he had his earphones in with the music turned all the way up.

"Well I guess I can't tell you that I'm leaving" I sighed as I wheeled away from the door.

"How are you feeling?" Evie asked as she walked back into my room.

"I was going to tell Ben-" I started.

"But I can't" I advised as she shut my bedroom door.

"Why not?" she asked as she stepped towards me.

"He has just put his earphones in; I can hear his music" I explained.

"Mal" she sighed.

"This is why I need to leave E" I said sadly.

"We both need space; and it scares me as this seems really serious" I admitted as my eyes started to water.

"It does" she agreed.

"But you both will get through it; I'm sure of it" she smiled at me.

"Maybe" I smiled meekly.

"Do you want to go down for breakfast?" she enquired.

"No" I answered as I shook my head.

"I just want to leave" I pressed.

"Lonnie has spoken to her parents and they have arranged for trucks to come and collect our things" she advised.

"Thank you" I replied, and I started to wonder how this looked to our hosts.

"Your welcome Mal" she answered.

"Let's get everything sorted in here" she stated as she looked around my room. I just stared into space; hopefully it wouldn't be very long before I was gone from this palace and my situation with Ben.

* * *

Half an hour later I watched as staff started coming into my room and taking my cases and bags downstairs to the trucks. Evie had left to go and help move her things; and she promised to come and get me when she was finished.

"Mal" I heard a voice say and I looked up to see Belle standing in my bedroom doorway.

"What is going on here?" she asked in shock as she watched as a member of staff take my last two cases from my room.

"I'm going home" I advised, and I watched as her eyes widened in shock.

"Why?" she asked as she walked up to me.

"Because I think me and Ben need space" I advised as she sat on the couch next to my wheelchair. I know that this situation was going to be awkward for Belle and Adam as well. They hated it when me and Ben argued; and I knew that they had both spoken to Ben about our argument. And they saw both sides of the argument; I just hoped that she wasn't about to give me stick for what I had said to Ben.

"Do you want me to go and get Ben?" She asked hopefully.

"No" I answered as I shook my head. I think seeing Ben right now wasn't the best idea.

"If he wanted to see me he would have come to see me by now" I added sadly.

"He made himself very clear this morning and last night; he wants me to get out of his sight" I finished bitterly.

"Mal he didn't mean that" Belle replied.

"He did" I disagreed as my mind reminded me of the cold stare that Ben had on his face as he told me to leave his bedroom.

"I saw the look in his eyes" I advised as my eyes started to water.

"Mal" she said as she picked both of my hands up and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"It's ok" I sniffed.

"I think I pushed him too far" I advised as I looked down solemnly down to the floor.

"But I was hurt by him; I couldn't escape that. Now he is annoyed at me" I sighed.

"It is what it is" I shrugged.

"I think the space will be good for us" I smiled meekly as I looked up at her.

"Do you really believe that?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know" I admitted.

"But I don't have any other option" I advised.

"You could speak to him?" she offered.

"No" I answered as I quickly shook my head.

"I don't think that will help; not at the moment" I added.

"I'm guessing you've spoken to Ben?" I questioned. I didn't want to hint on to the fact that I heard them talking; it broke me hearing Ben upset and I wanted to go to him. But right now I knew that he needed space and I needed to respect that.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"How much?" I asked.

"Everything" she replied.

"Of course he told you!" I said sarcastically.

"Chance would be a fine thing that anything could be private!" I snapped.

"Sorry" she quickly apologised.

"It just infuriates me that nothing is ever private between me and Ben" I advised.

"I hate it!" I groaned as I looked back down to the floor.

"I know; and please believe me when I say that I know how you feel" she stated, and I looked up at her.

"Yes I know you do" I said sympathetically. It wasn't her fault; of course Ben was going to talk to his parents about this. I couldn't be mad at her or Ben for this; I just wished everything else was so easy to get through.

"Sorry" she said as she pursed her lips together.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" I urged.

"How are you?" she enquired as she squeezed my hands.

"I'm struggling; I hate it when we argue. I never thought he would throw my love for him in my face" I said sadly as my throat started to restrict.

"I know; I told him how very wrong that was of him" she advised.

"I know that he is my son; but I have had a stern word with him about that" she explained.

"You didn't need to do that" I stated.

"I did" she confirmed.

"Me and Adam brought him up better than that" she stated sternly.

"Yes; but I annoyed him" I stated defending Ben.

"Yes and he annoyed you. You are both as bad as each other; just as stubborn" she advised.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"I hate arguing with him" I muttered as I looked back at her.

"I know you do; Ben feels the same" she replied.

"I think we both are just trying to get a reaction out of each other" I said.

"Yeah" she agreed with me.

"I know it might sound like a stupid question-" I started.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"How is he? He won't speak to me" I advised as I pursed my lips together.

"The last thing he told me to do was to get out of his sight" I advised bitterly.

"He regrets that" she urged.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Well I intend to not annoy him any further" I said sadly.

"Mal I don't think leaving is the answer" she stressed.

"I do appreciate that Belle I really do; but I can't stay in this tense atmosphere. And I can't put other people through it; it's not fair on everyone else" I advised sadly. This was the truth I didn't feel as if I could put everyone else through this; it wasn't fair. And in the long run I think me and Ben would benefit from having some space from each other.

"I don't think things are going to calm down between me and Ben any time soon" I stated.

"And I think we need space, I need to think-" I continued.

"About what?" she questioned panic stricken.

"I don't know whether I can do this Belle!" I cried and I watched as her eyes widened.

"Mal that sounds serious" she noted. I could see how this looked to her; me and Ben had already been through so much already. She had seen it all; and I know that this is going to upset her to see us both like this. Belle was like the mother figure that I always wanted and needed in my life; and I didn't want to disappoint her in anyway.

"I know" I advised sadly.

"But the tour has been so hard" I explained as I looked away from her.

"Of course I knew what to expect to some degree-" I started.

"Just after everything that has already happened; it feels too much. I love Ben; this is never going to change. And yes I do want to be with him; but I don't know-" I continued.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"Whether I can keep going through arguing like this; yes I know he has a beastly nature. But he can't always use that as an excuse, it's not acceptable" I stressed. I started to feel a little bit better at getting this off my chest – however I needed to say this to Ben – not his mother. And hopefully with time I would be able to tell him this.

"I am not saying that I have been innocent; because I haven't. But all I said was that I didn't like him dictating to me; and that I was going to do what I wanted" I added.

"I don't know whether I am over reacting" I cried as I wiped my eyes again.

"About what Mal?" she questioned.

"Over what Ben said to me; I can't get the thought of my head that he doesn't want me around" I added sadly.

"Hey!" she cooed.

"Don't think that; of course he does" she disagreed.

"Well why did he threaten to send me away?" I asked sadly.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"So he didn't tell you that bit then?" I questioned slowly.

"No" she advised.

"Please explain?" she urged.

"I told him that I was going to do the spell anyway-" I started, and I stopped as my mind spitefully reminded me of our first argument.

"He told me if I did I couldn't continue on with the tour with him; and I would wait at home for you all to return" I explained.

"That boy" she advised as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Yeah" I said.

"So I believe there must be something else going on because why threaten that?" I asked sadly.

"There must be something going on in his head; I thought-" I started but stopped when my throat constricted again.

"I thought that I was doing a good job, making him proud. That is all I wanted" I urged.

"Hey!" Belle exclaimed as she slid forward and pulled me into a hug.

"You have been; please don't think any different" she pressed.

"I can't help it!" I cried.

"When are you leaving?" she asked sadly as she rubbed my left shoulder reassuringly.

"In around ten minutes" I advised.

"Ok" she muttered.

"I wish you would change your mind" she offered.

"I know" I said.

"But this is what is for the best; I will see you when you get home" I explained.

"Home? To Auradon Castle? Is that where you are going?" she enquired.

"No" I advised.

"Are you willing to tell me where?" she questioned.

"No; because I don't know where myself yet" I admitted. Yes I know that I was going to stay with Evie and Doug; but deep down there was part of me that thought that I might leave them at some point for some time on my own. I didn't know whether Evie and Doug were going to let me do this; but I was still going to keep this as an option in my mind.

"Ok" she added as she dropped her arms from me.

"Mal-" Evie started as she walked into the room but froze when she saw Belle sitting with me.

"This is my ride" I advised sadly.

"I'll speak to you later on Queen Belle" I stated as I rolled away from her slightly.

"Mal please?" she whined.

"Belle" I amended. I know she didn't like me calling her that; but we were on tour and I had to maintain formality.

"Are you ready?" Evie asked.

"As I am ever going to be E" I groaned as I readjusted myself in my wheelchair.

"Hello Belle" Evie stated as she stepped up to us both.

"Hello Evie" she replied.

"Look after Mal for me please?" she smiled weakly as Evie stood behind me.

"I will" she promised as Evie started to push me from the room. On the way out I gave Ben's room one last glance. Fingers crossed I was doing the right thing - but it was too late to change my mind now.


	73. Great Wall of China Part Twenty Two

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter of the third part of our stay at the Great Wall. I know it has probably been hard to read but like I have already said we need to go through this for what I have planned in the future. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"It is a shame that you can't stay longer" Empress Mulan said sadly. The Emperor, Empress and Lonnie were there to say goodbye to us all; I guessed that Belle had returned back to Adam and Ben. I understood that they needed to be with Ben; they hated seeing us both like this but ultimately they had to be with Ben.

"Yes it is Empress Mulan" I replied.

"But for me to get better I need to rest; of course I am not suggesting that I can't rest here-" I started as I realised how this probably sounded to them.

"But I am a creature of comfort" I interjected awkwardly.

"I know what you mean" Emperor Li advised.

"We haven't taken any offence" Empress Mulan smiled warmly.

"Thankfully" I stated, and Evie started to wheel me towards the main door. I couldn't help but throw a look at the main staircase and I sighed causing Evie to stand still.

"Do you want us to go and get him?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"No" I advised as I looked away from the staircase.

"I tried to tell him I was leaving this morning" I muttered.

"He wouldn't have it; he doesn't want to see me Carlos" I answered as I looked up at him and pursed my lips.

"Please take me away from this place" I begged.

"As you wish" Evie replied and she wheeled me quickly to our car. The Emperor had arranged for one of his limousines to take us back to Auradon. This I was thankful for; I just wish that it didn't need to come to this. Jay promptly opened the car door for me and helped me into the car.

"You should stay with Lonnie" I advised as he slid in next to me as the others used the other car door to enter the limousine.

"Lonnie understands that I need to be with you; I wasn't going to see her after today anyway" he dismissed.

"But you could extend your stay" I urged.

"Mal stop this; we are looking after you stop worrying" he said as he took my right hand in both of his and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I can't help it" I advised as I clicked my seat belt in. Fingers crossed our journey back to Auradon was going to be quick so I could hide away in Evie and Doug's spare room.

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I was currently curled into a ball under my bed covers; I knew that my mother had just gone to see how Mal was. Hopefully she would speak to me after the way I have treated her; I just got so annoyed with her and let my beast rage lead me.

I heard my bedroom door open and I hopefully looked up and when I saw my mother enter the room I placed my head back down onto my pillow.  
"Mother" I said sadly.

"Ben" she replied as she sat down next to me.

"I assume you have been to see Mal" I muttered as I started to stare into space.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"Ben why did you threaten to send her away?" she asked.

"To hurt her" I advised as I wiped my eyes with my right hand.

"Well you have done that alright!" she snapped.

"Belle" my father warned my mother from the corner of the room.

"No Adam" my mother urged.

"He needs to know what he has done; and what he is still doing" she stressed.

"How is she?" I asked sadly. I hated how me and Mal have acted with each other; I know that deep down we didn't mean the things we said. But this didn't make it any easier for the pair of us.

"Broken" my mother advised.

"I sent her away last night!" I sobbed as my body continued to cry. I knew that she attempted to speak to me this morning; but I couldn't bear to take my rotten mood out on her, so I ignored her. Yes this probably made things worse, but I needed to calm down before I fixed things with Mal.

"I need to go to her room to see her" I urged as I sat up slowly.

"No" my mother advised sadly which made me panic. Has Mal told my mother that she doesn't want to see me?

"What?" I asked slowly as I looked at her.

"You won't see her" she advised.

"Why?" I wondered out loud as panic started to hit the tone of my voice.

"Mal has gone" she advised.

"What?" I repeated in shock. I had pushed Mal to the point of leaving; well I did tell her to get out of my sight. But I just meant for her to leave the room not the Palace. I needed to fix this - and quick!

"She has packed her things; I tried to tell her to stay but she wouldn't-" my mother started.

"She said she needs to give you the space that you need" she added, and I could imagine Mal leaving. It broke my heart to think of her like this; especially as I know that she thinks that I don't want her around. Lucifer knows what she is thinking now she has left!

"Where is she going?" I questioned.

"I don't know; she wouldn't say. But Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jane and Doug are going with her" my mother advised.

"Oh" I muttered.

"I need to find her; I didn't mean anything I said to her" I pressed as I jumped out of bed.

"Well if you are quick you might catch her; she went downstairs not so long ago" she advised, and my eyes widened. I quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs; I could hear my parents run after me, but I pushed this thought out of my mind. I didn't care that I was running through the palace in just my boxers - I needed to get to Mal and stop her leaving. I needed to put this right; she could decide that I had pushed her too far. I needed to stop being stubborn and I needed to try and fix things with her.

When I saw that the main hall was empty I groaned as I ran out of the main doors and down the stairs. I watched as the car that Mal was in quickly drive out of the courtyard. I dropped to my knees and stared at the gates; I had really screwed up this time. And if Mal didn't forgive me then this is what I deserved - I would just need to find a way to deal with losing her for the final time.

"Ben" I heard my mother say when she and my father walked up to me.

"Ben get up" she advised as she slid her hands onto my shoulders and tried to help me up.

"I have ruined everything mother" I muttered still staring at the gates.

"No, you haven't" she dismissed.

"We will find her; and you will talk" she advised as she attempted to help me to my feet again.

"If she will let me" I laughed darkly.

"She will; she loves you" I heard my mother advise.

"And I love her; I shouldn't have done this to her" I said sadly.

"Come on" she advised, and I let her help me to my feet.

"Let's get you dressed; and let's go and find her" she explained, and I let her lead me back into the palace and up to my room. All the way there I was thinking of ways on how to fix things with Mal - if she would let me.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you again for coming on this journey with me. I also have the last part of our stay at the Great Wall of China completed; so I am going to start proof reading it now. I really can't wait for you to see it.**


	74. Great Wall of China Part Twenty Three

**Hey guys, welcome to the last part of our stay at the Great Wall of China. I am over the moon that I have been able to get these chapters to you as quick as I have done. I hope you like where I have gone with this, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. Content Warning for swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

After leaving the grounds of the Han Imperial Palace we started to make our way towards the outskirts of Hook's Bay. It felt weird making our way back there when we were there not so long ago.

I looked out of the window and sighed; I hated that it had come to this I really did. But it just goes to show that even the couples that seemed perfect needed time apart sometimes. Even though it was killing the pair of us.

We decided to stay in a hotel that was just over the border into Hook's Bay. This didn't matter to me; I just needed to rest to get better. I had thought whether it was even worth magically fixing myself - but I spitefully told myself if Ben could threaten me the way he could what else would he do when he found out?

One thing I did notice is that Evie kept playing with her phone; I was going to ask her what she was doing as she was acting really anxious. But then as I watched Jay and Carlos's phones go off I pushed this away. They were obviously talking about my situation with Ben - and I couldn't wait to get into my hotel room, so I would be on my own.

* * *

We arrived at Hook's Bay Hilton and thankfully we were quickly booked in and shown to our penthouse room. We were all staying in one of the suites that held ten rooms, so I knew that I was going to be able to have the others close but also have my own privacy when I needed it.

I could see that the staff looked confused at the fact that Ben wasn't with me; but thankfully no one questioned this. I don't think I could deal with it if they did - so as Jay quickly wheeled me into the lift I couldn't help but sigh. It wouldn't be long before I was in my room; alone with my thoughts.

When I was wheeled into my room I couldn't help but smile meekly at our suite. There were glass windows that fell from the ceiling to the floor on the left wall, so I could see the beautiful view of Hook's Bay in the distance. In the centre of the suite there was four large dark brown leather couches that were situated around a large glass coffee table. Just behind them on the wall in front of me there was a bar and the ceiling was littered with modern circular lampshades. I could see that there were doors littered all over and when I awkwardly turned my head I could see a metal stair case which led to the majority of the bedrooms and bathrooms. However I knew that my bedroom was one of the very few that was still on this floor.

After Jay wheeled me into my room before going to take his own bags to his room; I looked around the room. My room was very bright and spacious with a very large king-sized bed in the middle of the room. There was a black set of chest of drawers on the wall adjacent to the bed with a large plasma TV mounted to the singular dark brown wall. On the left-hand side of the room the whole wall was just glass from the ceiling to the floor and there was cream blinds and dark brown curtains enveloping them. To the right of me there were another two doorways and I could see that this was my walk-in wardrobe and my bathroom.

I then heard the others start to help the hotel staff take their bags to their rooms as my bags were starting to be brought into my room. I smiled meekly at the staff members and thankfully they were quick before I was left alone.

When my room fell into silence I wheeled myself over to my bed and awkwardly went to climb on to it; however before I could safely sit on the bed I slipped and fell to the floor.

"For fuck sake!" I shouted, and I heard footsteps run towards me.

"Mal!" Evie gasped as she ran up to me, with Jay, Doug, Carlos and Jane all following her into my room.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I don't really know how to answer that" I groaned.

"Erm" she replied.

"Ok" she added as she threw the others a concerned look.

"How did you fall?" Carlos asked.

"I was trying to get onto my bed; but I misjudged it" I advised.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Let's get you up" he smiled and they all helped me up and onto my bed.

"E can you get me my sleep vest and shorts please?" I asked solemnly.

"Of course" she advised, and I watched as she quickly opened one of my cases and got them for me.

"Thank you" I said as she slid them next to me.

"Now if you don't mind-" I started, and I watched as they all threw me another concerned look.

"I would like to be on my own; I need to sleep" I advised.

"Ok" they all chorused.

"You know where we are if you need us" Jay advised as they all started to leave the room.

"Thank you" I replied, and I watched as Evie closed the door behind them.

I quickly and carefully as I could took my clothes off and got dressed into my sleep clothes; I then reached over and picked my bag up from my wheelchair and slid back and lay in bed. I quickly took my medication with a bottle of water that was in my bag; I then slid my bag onto my bedside cabinet before climbing awkwardly under the bed covers. I rested my head on the pillow and let my eyes start to roll as my medication started to make me drowsy - maybe now I could try and rest so I could get better. And also maybe after this I could see a way how me and Ben could get through this.


	75. Great Wall of China Part Twenty Four

**Hey guys, I think this is the chapter that you have all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

When I stirred in my sleep I froze when I could sense someone lying on the right-hand side of my bed. I started to wonder who it could be then I froze in shock once more when I could tell that it was Ben - as it was Ben's musky, beastly smell.

"You are brave" I muttered as I started to wake up.

"Mal" I heard him say and when I slowly opened my eyes I saw that he was lying on his right side looking down at me.

"What are you doing here?" I grumbled.

"To see you" he advised.

"I see" I noted as I blinked to help clear my eye sight.

"I'm guessing you are ready to talk now" I added.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Mal I should have spoken to you when you came to see me last night. I was annoyed, I'm so sorry" he quickly apologised. I looked him up and down and I pulled one brow up in confusion. Ben was completely different to the last time I saw him; I couldn't see an ounce of annoyance or anger in him. By the looks of it me leaving has scared him; this wasn't my intention though. My intention was to give us both time away from each other, so we could calm down before we continued this conversation.

"I'm sorry too" I apologised as I felt my annoyance start to wash away.

"I really didn't do it to make you suffer Ben; I was just trying to figure it out" I advised.

"I know" he smiled meekly.

"I just hate feeling like I was cut out; I guess I took it harder than I should have done" he stated.

"You did that to yourself" I advised bluntly.

"How? Because I didn't give you your own way?" he snapped which made me sigh.

"Ben it isn't about who gets their own way; it's about talking about things and compromise" I explained.

"You're right" he agreed.

"I guess-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Mal it kills me to see you like this; I was just scared in case it went wrong and you were left with something worse" he explained.

"I wouldn't have; and if I did we would have dealt with it" I smiled meekly.

"I didn't want to take the risk" he advised.

"I know it is your body Mal; I have never assumed that I own you. Yes, we call each other 'mine' but there is nothing possessive about it apart from love and lust" he said.

"I know what you mean" I replied as I slid my left hand into both of his and I gave them a gentle squeeze. Yes, I was still annoyed at him; but if I was being honest I needed Ben more than I needed to be annoyed at him. I knew that we could get through this together, we had now both calmed down and we would find a way through this.

"I just got scared" he advised, and I noted that fear started to show in his eyes.

"I'm scared too" I admitted.

"You are?" he asked slowly.

"Yes any risk is scary; but some risks need to be taken" I urged.

"Does this one have to?" he stressed.

"I don't know; I suppose I could wait like this" I sighed.

"But it hurts" I whined.

"I know it does Mal; I will try and make it better for you" he promised as he squeezed my left hand.

"There is only one way you can do that" I stated.

"Mal please?" he whined.

"You are still against it?" I questioned. I started to feel my stomach start to burn as I started to worry in case me and Ben were about to argue again.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"So nothing has changed then?" I sighed as I looked away from him.

"There has" he urged which made me look back at him.

"We have both calmed down; let's talk about it-" he started.

"Tell me why you feel the way you do; I have just told you how I feel. Make me understand?" he offered.

"Ok I suppose that is fair" I stated, and I watched as he meekly smiled at me.

"Yes" he smiled.

"Ben I need to be perfect to be by your side. How can I be when I am in that stupid thing?" I advised as I threw my wheelchair a dark look.

"Mal you are perfect; regardless whether you are in your wheelchair or not" he replied.

"Ben I need to walk" I pressed.

"And you will" he reminded me.

"Yes but I need to do it now, I know it is going to hurt. And I know you hate me saying this; but I really have had worse. I have fallen from heights; been beaten-" I continued hoping that this was going to get him to see my point of view.

"Mal you don't need to torture yourself to make your point" he said cutting me off. Yes I know probably mentioning my past in this situation was a bit too much; but this was the truth. I had gone through a lot of worse; yes if this happened on the Isle I would need to hide for a number of weeks while I got better. But I didn't need to hide here; I needed to find a way through this with my soul mate.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Ben come here" I advised.

"What?" he asked in confusion and I threw the covers back and opened my arms to him.

"Is it too soon to ask you to come in here with me?" I asked.

"No" he smiled.

"No it's not" he advised, and he slid closer to me.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" I offered.

"Mal I want to be cuddled into you" he urged as he went to pull me towards him.

"No" I said as my face dropped.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Slide down" I advised.

"Oh" he answered as his eyes widened. I then watched as he slid down and rested his head carefully against my chest.

"That's better" I said as I wrapped my arms around him and I snuggled into his hair.

"Yes it is" he advised as he looked up at me. I saw something change in his eyes; I could see that he was sorry and the fact that I had asked to cuddle with him must have shown him that things were going to be ok now we were talking about it.

"We will be ok won't we Mal?" he asked.

"I think so; we just need to talk and give each other time" I advised.

"Why?" he asked.

"I know you can feel it as well Ben-" I stated.

"Feel what?" he muttered.

"We don't feel as close" I shrugged.

"Yeah; but we will get back there" he said, and I smiled down at him and cupped his face with my right hand.

"I love you Mal; I didn't want you to leave" he said sadly.

"I thought it was what was for the best; I don't like being like that with you Ben" I said, and my eyes started to water as my mind started to remind me how me and Ben were with each other the last time we saw each other.

"Hey" Ben cooed as he pulled me into a hug, so my head was now snuggled into his right shoulder.

"I hated it too Mal" he said into my ear as we tightened our arms around each other.

"Mal you mean everything to me; but you are also my weakness" I heard him say and this made me look up at him.

"What do you mean?" I questioned in confusion.

"Well I am yours; we both know how to get under each other's skins" he stated.

"Yes" I confirmed, and he reached up and cupped the left-hand side of my face with his right hand.

"You are right what you told my mother" he said.

"Which bit?" I enquired.

"I can't use my beast temper as an excuse; I will work on this. I'm not perfect" he answered as he pursed his lips together.

"You are to me" I cooed which made me him smile at me.

"Everyone has their slip ups" I noted.

"Yeah" he stated.

"Mal I really didn't mean anything I said; I was just clutching at things to get you to see my point of view" he explained.

"I always saw it; but like you have just said you know what to say and do to get under my skin to make me react like that" I returned.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I shouldn't have done that; I know that you will dig your heels in" he added.

"We should have tried to talk about it more before it escalated" I interjected.

"Yep" he said.

"I don't really want to keep fixating on it Ben" I stated.

"I know but we need to talk about it Mal; you left-" he started but stopped as he looked away which told me that it had really scared him at the fact that I had left.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Because-" he continued.

"Because?" I repeated, and he threw me a look to tell me that he wanted me to explain why.

"I knew you were going to send me away anyway" I said sadly.

"I wasn't" he said panic stricken.

"Fine you weren't; but you threatened to" I shrugged.

"That is why you left?" he asked sadly.

"Partly, I couldn't get it out of my head" I admitted.

"Mal I never wanted you to leave; I know I told you to get out of my sight. But I should never have said that; I regretted it the moment I said it. I saw how it affected you; and after you left I-" he stopped as his voice broken.

"You?" I prompted.

"Kicked myself mentally for it; Mal you deserve so much better than the way I treated you. I am sorry; I know I don't deserve another chance" he added as he looked away from me.

"Hey! Stop this" I cooed as I cupped his face with my right hand and made him look at me.

"There were faults on both sides; I shouldn't have been so stubborn" I advised.

"Mal you were well within your right to be" he said.

"Maybe" I agreed as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Let's just draw a line underneath it" he advised.

"Ok" I smiled.

"I will make it up to you" he offered.

"You don't have to do that" I dismissed. I didn't want Ben to feel obligated to make it up to me; yes I did believe that we needed some time together to realign once more. But I didn't want him to feel like he had to buy me back; I wasn't with him for the things he can buy me. I am with him for the things he gives me – love, support and trust. Yes things did feel shaky at the moment; but we could get through this – we had been together three years and been through more than most couples our age.

"I do, and I will" he stressed.

"Ben" I whined.

"You won't stop me Mal" he stated bluntly as he continued to stare in my eyes.

"So it is your turn to be stubborn?" I teased deciding to our conversation light hearted.

"Yes" he smiled.

"Fine as you are adamant" I teased.

"I know one way you can make it up to me" I smiled.

"How?" he teased back.

"Kiss me you goof!" I exclaimed.

"As you wish my love" he chuckled before he pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't help sigh against his lips as our bodies melted together as best they could given my casts. It didn't take very long before our hands started to roam over each other's bodies. I tightened my arms around Ben's neck however as I felt him slide his left hand under my sleep vest I quickly pulled away and threw him a confused look.

"Ben what are you doing?" I asked.

"I thought-" he panted.

"You thought what?" I urged.

"I thought you wanted to you know-" he prompted.

"Oh erm" I froze when I realised what he was talking about. Ben thought that we were in a position to have sex, so we could make it up to each other; however this wasn't possible at the moment – no matter how much we wanted each other.

"I've ruined things, haven't I? Things are that bad between us" he asked sadly, and I noted that his voice broke.

"No Ben they are not; please don't think like that" I urged.

"Well what is wrong?" he asked.

"Mal we don't have to do anything; I just want to understand" he advised.

"Ben I want to be with you physically, but I can't. I really can't" I stressed.

"Ok" he nodded.

"I have screwed up, haven't I?" he questioned as he pursed his lips together.

"Ben stop this" I advised bluntly.

"It is because of these stupid casts that I can't" I explained.

"What?" he enquired.

"Ben I want you. I want to be with you; make up properly. But we wouldn't really enjoy it. I can't really satisfy you properly" I pouted, and I watched as his eyes widened before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"This is me; not you" I stated.

"I see" he noted.

"We will get there I promise" I smiled.

"Ok" he smiled before he pressed another brief kiss against my lips.

"Benny?" I teased as I brushed my nose against his.

"Aha Mally?" he chuckled.

"I need to have another nap" I yawned.

"Ok, do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"No!" I advised as I tightened my arms around him.

"I was hoping we could spoon?" I offered.

"Perfect" he grinned.

"Roll over baby" he advised, and I slowly rolled onto my right side and slid backwards slightly. I felt Ben's arm and legs wrap around me and I snuggled into my pillow as he rested his chin against my right shoulder.

"I love you Ben" I said happily as I was glad that me and Ben had been able to fix things.

"I love you too Mal" I heard him reply. I felt him press a kiss against the side of my head before he rested his chin against my shoulder once more. I yawned, and I felt my eyes start to roll into sleep once more. The last thing that was on my mind before I slipped into a peaceful slumber was that things could only get better from here – now that I had my Beast by my side.


	76. Great Wall of China Part Twenty Five

**Hey guys, I know that this constituency was hard to read for you fellow Bal followers out there. But we all got through it in the end, let's see what Bal get up to next. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

When I felt myself stir in my sleep I couldn't stop a smile spreading across my lips at the fact that Ben was still snuggled into me. I could hear his breathing changing with mine which told me that he was also slowly waking up. I just wished that I had tried to see Ben's point of view; but part of me was also glad that we had gone through this as it would make us a stronger couple in the long run.

"Hmm that's so much better" I purred as I adjusted myself slightly in bed.

"What is?" Ben muttered.

"Waking up with you" I advised.

"Hmmm" he purred, and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Yeah perfect" he added before he pressed a kiss against my head.

"What time is it?" I asked still keeping my eyes closed.

"Erm" Ben said, and I felt him move as he looked at the bedside clock that was behind him.

"Around three" he advised.

"I didn't intend to sleep that long" I stated as I slowly opened my eyes as I felt him snuggle back into me.

"Me neither" he agreed and we both looked at each other and smiled.

"It looks like we both needed it" he smiled.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"In more ways than one" I added.

"Yep" he chuckled, and he pushed his face closer to mine and pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"I love you Mal" he said happily as he pulled away.

"I love you too" I replied as I brushed my nose against his.

"The other's will probably want to see us, won't they?" I asked as I turned my head and snuggled into back into my pillow.

"Probably" I heard him answer as he snuggled back into me.

"Is it bad that I just want to stay in bed?" I sighed.

"No, we will just say that you are resting" I heard him answer.

"Ok" I said meekly.

"I just want to stay with you" Ben muttered as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Who said I was leaving you?" I teased as I turned my head and looked at him.

"Very true; after everything that has happened I just want to be with you" he replied.

"Same baby" I said lovingly. I then watched as Ben started to stare into space and I could tell that something was bothering him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Hmm" Ben grunted as he broke out of his train of thought and looked at me.

"What were you just thinking about? You looked deep in thought" I noted.

"Erm-" he started nervously.

"Ben" I warned him hoping that we weren't about to jump into another argument.

"I was just thinking about how I acted" he advised as he pursed his lips together.

"I see" I noted.

"I shouldn't have done it; and-" he started, and he looked away from me.

"And?" I prompted as I put my left hand on his chin and I made him look at me.

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want me anymore" he said sadly.

"Ben" I advised as I quickly rolled over and pain suddenly engulfed my body.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain.

"Mal what's wrong?" he asked as he loosened his arms around me slightly.

"I rolled over too fast" I explained as I took a couple of deep breaths to help steady myself.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked as he looked me up and down.

"Stop worrying" I panted as the pain started to subside.

"And stop thinking like that; of course I still want you" I urged. I didn't want Ben to think that I didn't want him. I thought he knew it by the fact that we were snuggled together; unless we needed to talk about how things were between us a little bit more.

"We just needed space that's all; even though I didn't get that much" I chuckled.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"How did you find me anyway?" I questioned.

"Evie" he advised.

"I see" I nodded.

"So it was you she was texting then?" I asked rhetorically.

"You knew?" he asked.

"I knew she was texting someone; she kept throwing looks at the others so I thought that she was texting them. Which was probably partly true as well" I said.

"Yeah" he replied.

"How were the others when you saw them?" I asked. I knew that Evie knew everything; but I didn't know whether the others knew anything. Evie had promised me that she wouldn't say anything – but this didn't mean that Ben couldn't tell the others anything when he arrived here.

"They were ok with me I guess; but you can tell that they aren't very happy with me" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"Ben they will come around" I answered hoping that this would reassure him.

"Yes, it might take a while though" he replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked because by the tone in his voice I could tell that something happened while I was asleep.

"Jay and Carlos knows" he admitted, and my eyes widened in shock.

"What? How much do they know?" I questioned as I started to panic. If Jay and Carlos knew what me and Ben had been saying to each other then this wasn't good. This was going to probably make things awkward between us all – especially as I wouldn't tell them why I was leaving Ben behind.

"We know enough" I heard a voice say and when me and Ben both looked at my bedroom door we saw Jay standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jay how long have you been there?" I asked in shock.

"A couple of seconds" he explained.

"I heard voices; so I thought I would come and see how you are" he added.

"I feel better thank you" I advised.

"Good" he answered, and I watched as he glared at Ben which started to make my stomach start to burn.

"Ben" he said sternly.

"Yes Jay?" he answered as he readjusted himself nervously in bed.

"It's Mal's decision if she forgives you; but you better not threaten such things again. Or else I will make sure you never see her again" he warned him darkly.

"Really Jay?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes Mal" he replied.

"He knows what I mean" he said as he threw all of his waist onto his left leg.

"Yes" Ben confirmed as he looked down.

"Ok?" I said slowly.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" I asked as I looked from Ben to Jay and back to Ben again.

"I will leave that for Ben to explain to you" Jay advised before he quickly turned and left the room.

"Ben what was all that about?" I asked in a panic. It sounded really serious and I needed to get to the bottom of this – yes I knew that my family would be protective over me. But I needed them to see that Ben wasn't solely to blame here – I was just as much to blame.

"Jay and Carlos wanted me to fix things with you; but they wouldn't let me in here until I told them why we were arguing" he explained.

"I see" I noted as I pursed my lips together.

"They both went ballistic with me; and they both promised that if-" he started.

"If?" I prompted as my stomach started to flutter in panic.

"I ever threatened to send you away; they would make sure that I didn't know where you were" he finished, and I felt his fingers twitch against my sides.

"Right" I said as I digested everything that he had just told me.

"I think I need to speak to them about that" I advised.

"Maybe" he sighed.

"They are right; if I do it again I don't have the right to know where you are. Mal I don't want to go through this again" he stated, and I felt my heart start to break at seeing him upset by what my family had said to him.

"Me neither, please don't worry about this" I dismissed.

"I will speak to them" I stated.

"No I will" he urged.

"We both will" I stressed.

 **"JAY!"** I shouted.

"Yes?" he called back.

"Can you, Carlos and E come in here please?" I asked.

"Ok" I heard them answer together before they all walked into the room.

"You called?" Evie teased but I couldn't help but notice the cold look all three of them threw in Ben's direction.

"Guys can you stop the hostility towards Ben please? We have sorted things out-" I asked.

"We both have said things that we didn't mean; and acted poorly. I am grateful for what you did for me" I smiled.

"Anytime Sis" Carlos smiled.

"We just don't like seeing you hurt" Evie said as her face started to soften.

"We meant what we said Ben" Jay reminded Ben.

"I know; and I deserve it" Ben smiled meekly.

"Yes" Jay returned as he dropped his arms from his chest.

"But me and Mal don't want to go through this again; we have things to work on. Me more than her" Ben stated as he threw me a look and I nodded in agreement to this.

"And I promise this won't happen again" he finished.

"Good" I said, and I pulled Ben into a hug and snuggled into his chest.

"So what is the plan now?" Carlos asked obviously changing the subject.

"Well we could stay here for the night then start making our way for Bald Mountain tomorrow dinner time" Ben explained.

"Yes" I nodded.

"I do need to rest today though" I advised, and I yawned and stretched in Ben's arms.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain as my body whined at moving in a such awkward position.

 **"MAL!"** everyone shouted in concern around me.

"Sorry" I quickly apologised.

"It hurts to stretch" I explained

"I'll get your medication; it will be due" Carlos advised as he walked around my bed and opened my bag.

"Thanks Carlos" I said as he handed me my bottle of water and medication.

"No bother" he replied.

"Are we ok guys?" Ben asked as I sat up and quickly took my medication. As I rested my bottle of water and medication back down I watched Evie, Carlos and Jay all threw a look at each other before looking back at Ben.

"Yes; but we will probably be a bit wary for a little while" Jay advised.

"That is understandable" Ben nodded as I snuggled back into his chest. I then watched as my family left the room as my eyes started to roll; by the looks of it we all needed time to get through this situation. But we would get through it all together as one big family - like always.


	77. Great Wall of China Part Twenty Six

**Hey guys, thank you for continuing on this journey with me. I am over the moon that I have been able to get these next two parts of the tour finished as quickly as possible for you. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say which made me look up at him slowly as I started to wake up.

"Yes Ben?" I murmured as my body started to slip back into sleep.

"I know you want to have another nap-" he started.

"Yes" I yawned.

"But there is someone here to see you" he advised which made my eyes snap open.

"Right? Who?" I asked as I looked over to my nearly closed bedroom door.

"Come in!" Ben called and I watched as Fairy Godmother entered the room.

"Fairy Godmother?" I said in confusion as I threw a confused look at Ben.

"How can I help you?" I asked in confusion.

"I think I am here to help you Mal" she returned as she threw me and Ben a confused look.

"What?" I questioned in shock as I looked up at him.

"What is going on?" I enquired.

"You wanted Fairy Godmother to do something for you" he stated and my eyes widened in shock. By the looks of it Ben had asked Fairy Godmother to come and see me to heal me - I didn't know how I felt about this. I had come to the way of thinking that I was going to be on best rest for the next three weeks at least - but I started to feel eager to be able to get up on my feet again.

"Really?" I said incredulously.

"You are letting her do this?" I pressed. I know that this was probably hard for Ben as he was scared of anything else happening to me - but I trusted Fairy Godmother so I knew that it was going to work.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I would rather Fairy Godmother did it than you try" he advised.

"I see" I noted.

"So on your terms right?" I advised as I pursed my lips together.

"Mal" Ben whined and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was scared in case we were about to start arguing again.

"Ben I was teasing you" I stated as I playfully shoved him.

"I see" he said as he pursed his lips to stop himself laughing.

"What do we need to do?" I questioned as I looked over to Fairy Godmother.

"Well so it won't hurt you as much I will put a numbing spell on you-" she started as she stood at the foot of my bed.

"I should have suggested that at first. Then you wouldn't have argued; I am so sorry about that" she answered sadly.

"Fairy Godmother that isn't your fault; please don't dwell on this" I dismissed.

"Ok, are you sure?" she urged.

"Positive" we said together as me and Ben looked at each other and smiled.

"What will happen after the numbing spell?" Ben asked as we both looked at Fairy Godmother.

"I will break the casts-" she started.

"Then direct magic to your left arm and leg; you will feel a click which will be the bones realigning. I will then take the numbing spell from you; however-" he advised but stopped when she saw Ben's arms tighten around me.

"Such magic going through you Mal it might make you black out" she stated.

"But it is nothing to worry about" she directed to Ben.

"It is just your body healing itself" she finished as she looked over to me.

"I see" I nodded.

"Can I stay?" Ben asked.

"Yes of course" she smiled.

"Let's get this show on the road" I smiled and I pulled the bed covers off me and Ben so she could get close to my casts.

"Your Majesty?" Fairy Godmother advised.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Don't touch Mal throughout this" she replied.

"Ok" he nodded as he slid away from me.

"Ready?" she asked as she looked back at me.

"Yes" I nodded. I then watched as she waved her wand and I felt the magic hit me square in the chest. The only way I could describe it was it felt like a egg had hit me before the magic ebbed over my body until my full body went numb. I smiled meekly at the sensation however I feel into panic as my hearing suddenly disappeared.

"Oh" I groaned.

"What?" I saw Ben mouth.

"That feels so weird; I can't feel or hear anything" I explained. I then watched as Fairy Godmother waved her wand once more and both my casts snapped open. I then saw as Ben and Fairy Godmother talked to each other before Ben nodded and looked at me reassuringly. I then watched as the Fairy Godmother waved her wand again and I felt this weird feeling which made my eyes start to roll. I saw my body start to glow; however things must have got too much for my body as I was dragged into darkness as my eyes rolled shut.


	78. Great Wall of China Part Twenty Seven

**Hey guys, I can't believe that we are onto the second off last chapter for this constituency. You can probably now see why I wanted to give you it in parts rather than keep the full thing to myself; this part of our story has really taken it out of me, but I think it has been worth it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I groaned when I started to wake up; however I smiled to myself at the fact that I could now hear. This filled me with a mix of emotions - excited at the fact that I was now healed; but worried in case something had gone wrong.

"Mal" I heard Ben say.

"Yes Ben?" I answered as my eyes rolled shut. I slowly opened my eyes again however I winced when the bright light attacked my eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked, and I slowly looked at him to see concern etched over his face.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"Tired" I added.

"But-" I started.

"But?" he prompted.

"Not in pain" I advised as I looked down at my arm and leg. Ben or Fairy Godmother must have removed my casts and placed them onto the side. I brought my left arm closer to me and turned it over and I smiled. I then dropped my arm back onto the bed and looked down at my left leg. I then moved it however I pursed my lips together.

"It feels a little weak" I noted.

"It will do" Fairy Godmother advised.

"The strength is just coming back to it" she added.

"I see" I noted as I sat up and stretched.

"That feels so much better" I grinned as I looked at Ben and noticed that he was smiling warmly at me.

"I want to try something" I stated.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Watch" I said and I slid to the edge of the bed as Ben mirrored my actions.

"Mal" Ben warned me as he stood up.

"What? I can do this" I stated as I stood up. I grinned at Ben and he smiled at me; however my left leg suddenly felt weak and I nearly stumbled forward.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as Ben caught me before I fell to the floor.

"Can you?" he teased.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Watch" I repeated, and I stepped away from him.

"Thank you so much Fairy Godmother" I said as I smiled at her.

"You are very welcome" she answered happily.

"I'm going to see everyone else; they are probably worrying" I smiled.

"Yes" he advised as he slid his right hand into my left and I let him lead me from the room.

"Ben!" I heard Evie exclaim.

"How is she?" Jay asked.

"Ask her yourself" he said happily.

"What?" Carlos asked, and Ben stepped to one side to reveal me standing behind him.

"Mal" Belle smiled.

"Yes?" I teased.

"Your better" she added.

"It would appear that way" I chuckled as Ben dropped my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry" he muttered into my right ear.

"For what?" I muttered back as I looked up at him.

"I should have let you do this; we had nothing to worry about" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"No we didn't" I said smugly.

"Look at you; all smug" he teased.

"Yep" I laughed.

"So what are we doing this evening?" Carlos asked which made me and Ben look over to the others.

"Well I thought we could all go for a family meal" Ben said.

"That will be nice" I noted.

"Yes" Ben returned.

"However-" he started.

"Yes Ben?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I would like to spend some time with you" he advised.

"That's fine" I smiled.

"We can spend some time together before we go to bed" I offered.

"Yeah" he advised as he pulled me into a hug so my face was now pressed against his chest.

"M?" I heard Evie say.

"Yes E?" I replied as I moved my face to the side and looked at her.

"Can I have a word?" she questioned.

"Of course" I smiled.

"We'll go to your room" I advised.

"Ok" she smiled as she stood up from one of the couch's.

"See you soon I guess" I said to Ben as I felt his arms drop from me.

"Yeah" he replied meekly. I quickly walked upstairs with Evie and before I let the door close behind me I turned to see that Ben was still smiling meekly at me. I was glad that me and Ben had managed to fix things - but by the looks of it we both still had a lot of work to do.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about? Even though I can probably guess" I stated as I walked towards Evie and Doug's bed.

"Probably" she smiled.

"Let's sit down" I advised.

"Yes I can now walk but my legs are still feeling a little bit achy" I explained.

"Ok" she nodded and we both sat down on the foot of the bed.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I repeated.

"Well I want to talk about you and Ben" she advised.

"Ok" I smiled.

"I guessed as such" I chuckled. I should have known that Evie would want to talk about mine and Ben's situation; I knew that she wasn't doing this to pry into my private business. I knew that she wanted to make sure that I was ok as a lot had happened over the last few days - which was thankfully over for the best part.


	79. Great Wall of China Part Twenty Eight

**Hey guys, here it is! The final chapter of our stay at the Great Wall of China. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I felt as if it needed to end this way. If you are here for the story and not smut, then I guess it would be ok to skip this chapter. I'll not be hurt by that; but after everything that has already happened I felt that Ben and Mal needed this. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. Obvious content warning for this chapter. **

* * *

After having a lovely family sit down meal in one of the private rooms in the hotel I was now standing on the balcony in my bedroom looking at the picturesque view of Hook's Bay. I still couldn't get over how much had happened since we had been here, but I had to not fixate upon this; this wasn't going to help me or Ben get out of this situation.

"Mal!" I heard Ben call.

"Aha?" I replied.

"Can you come here please?" he questioned.

"Ok!" I answered, and I walked into the room, closing the glass balcony door behind me. I looked around mine and Ben's bedroom and started to get confused at the fact that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you?" I questioned in confusion.

"Bathroom" he advised, and I quickly walked into the bathroom to see Ben sitting in the large white bathtub with the water up to his stomach.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I felt my stomach start to tighten in lust at the sight of Ben like this.

"No" he answered as he shook his head.

"I just thought we could take a bath together?" he offered.

"Why?" I questioned, and I watched as his face dropped.

"I don't know" he replied as he pursed his lips together.

"Thought it would be nice" he shrugged, and I could tell that he was now worrying in case he was making things awkward between the pair of us.

"I see" I noted.

"Give me two mins and I will join you" I smiled.

"Ok" he smiled, and I slowly pulled my sleep vest, shorts and pants off before discarding them to the floor.

"Hmm" he purred as I walked towards him.

"Perve" I teased as I stood next to the bath.

"I'm allowed" he said bluntly as I climbed into the bath and quickly straddled Ben.

"Come here Ben" I advised as I pulled him into a hug.

"Hmm I like this" he flirted as he snuggled into my bare chest.

"Me too" I agreed as I looked down at him.

"I'm glad we have been able to fix things" I said as I stared into his eyes.

"Me too" he agreed as I started to feel playful.

"I'm sure there is another reason why you wanted to do this" I teased.

"Like what?" he asked innocently.

"You just want to see me naked" I teased further.

"No" he answered as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"So you don't like seeing me naked?" I asked in mock confusion.

"Erm" he said nervously.

"Well of course I do" he urged.

"Well then" I smirked.

"Why are you being so dismissive of the fact" I flirted as I brushed my nose against his.

"I don't want you thinking I just have you in here so I can stare at you or seduce you" he replied.

"Even though its true to a degree" I chuckled.

"We are probably going to have sex in this bath" I added.

"More than likely" he agreed.

"But we don't have to" he offered.

"I just want to spend time with you; I don't mind how we spend it" he smiled.

"I see" I noted.

"Even though we both want to make up" I suggested as I wiggled my eyebrows at him suggestively.

"Yep" he said.

"And at some point we will" he added.

"Yep" I replied mimicking his voice.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, and he released my waist and he started tickling my sides.

"Ben!" I giggled.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked as he stopped ticking me and looked up at me.

"I love the sound of your giggle" he noted.

"I know you do; especially when it is because of you" I stated.

"Yes" he agreed as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Benny?" I cooed.

"Aha?" he replied happily as he wrapped his arms around my waist once more.

"Even though you don't need to-" I started.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Have you planned how you are going to make it up to me?" I asked.

"I have had a few ideas yes" he confirmed.

"Well?" I prompted again.

"And it is a surprise" he stated as he reached up and cupped the right-hand side of my head with his left hand.

"Why?" I asked sadly.

"Because I want to sweep you off your feet" he flirted.

"You don't need to" I dismissed.

"But I am going to; and you are not going to stop me" he teased with a warm smile.

"I'm not going to" I said as I started to run my fingers through his hair.

"My beast can be very stubborn when he wants to be" I teased.

"Maybe" he smirked.

"Just like my dragon" he chuckled.

"Maybe" I agreed.

"Hmm" Ben purred before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"Hmm" I purred back, and our lips gravitated back towards each other's and it didn't take very long for our hands to roam over each other's bodies. As our bodies continued to rub against each other I could tell that both of us were getting very turned on. I could tell by the way we were tightly holding each other as if we were both scared to let go. It wasn't very long before Ben pulled his lips from mine and he started to lace the left-hand side of my neck with long and tantalising kisses which made my skin feel like it was being set on fire. I gripped his shoulders with both of my hands as his lips found their way onto my chest and against my left nipple.

"Oh Ben!" I exclaimed as shivers started to run up and down my spine.

"Keep going that!" I begged which made Ben pull away and smirk at me.

"As you wish" he teased before he returned to his earlier actions. As the knot in my stomach continued to tighten I pushed my face down and started to lace the right-hand side of his neck with kisses; and I couldn't help but grin against his neck when Ben groaned. I started to feel Ben harden underneath me and I pulled away and smirked down at him.

"Oh hello" I teased, and Ben chuckled at me as he pulled away from my chest and grinned up at me.

I slid back slightly and quickly took Ben in my hands and started to stroke him and was rewarded with a loud groan from Ben as he threw himself backwards and against the bath.

"Oh" he moaned as I continued to stroke him.

"That is so good" he groaned.

"You have seen nothing yet baby" I smirked as I watched as his eyes rolled closed.

"However-" I started, and I watched his eyes slowly open and look at me.

"As he is under the water I can't use my mouth; but there is plenty of time for that later on" I purred.

"Sounds like you have a plan" he noted as he placed both of his hands onto my hips.

"Maybe" I giggled.

"I have been thinking about being like this with you since I woke up from Fairy Godmother's spell" I admitted boldly.

"I see" he smirked.

"You devious fairy" he flirted.

"You devious beast" I purred before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips.

"You knew that you siting in this bath like this would turn me on" I accused.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he tightened his hands against me.

"I know how to get my dragon's motor running" he said smugly.

"Yes; you are very naughty" I flirted.

"Yes" he moaned.

"Now what am I going to do about this?" I asked innocently as I squeezed Beastie Junior.

"Oh Lucifer!" Ben exclaimed which made me giggle.

"What?" he asked.

"I just still think it is funny that you only say that because of me" I advised with a warm smile.

"Well we have both changed each other; for the best" he confirmed happily.

"For the best" I repeated.

"Mal slide back slightly" he advised.

"Ok, why?" I advised as I slid back a little bit more.

"This" he advised as he lifted his right hand and pushed it under the water and against my entrance.

"Oh I see" I moaned as I threw my head back as his fingers entered me.

Me and Ben then fell into a blissful eternity of pleasuring each other until it started to become too much. I was waiting for Ben to make his move and I was actually surprised that he hadn't but then a thought then came to me. He probably was waiting for me to tell him that it was ok; he probably was still fixating on how he acted with me and this was influencing his behaviour. I made a mental note to talk to him about this later as this wasn't the time nor the place.

"Ben" I muttered.

"Yes my love?" he replied lovingly.

"I need you" I moaned as his fingers continued against my insides.

"Do you need more of this?" he asked as he wiggled his fingers faster against me which made me gasp.

"No" I said sliding away from him which made his fingers fall from me.

"I need this" I advised as I started to guide his member towards me.

"Mal are you sure? We haven't got a condom" he asked.

"I'm on the pill" I reminded him.

"I know that" he urged.

"But I just want to make sure that you were ok with this" he said lovingly as he stared into my eyes.

"I am fine with it Ben" I said happily.

"Ok" Ben smiled as his slid his hands onto my hips. We then slowly moved against each other and I couldn't help but let a loud groan escape my lips as he entered me.

"Oh!" we moaned together.

"Just like that" I groaned as Ben started to slowly thrust in and out of me.

"You like that?" he asked as he continued.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

Me and Ben continued to move against each other slowly until we found our release. Normally we would move quicker against each other but this time we needed to go slow; we needed to stare lovingly into each other's eyes as we held each other tightly. It was what we both needed to help heal after our argument.

Afterwards we held each other tightly as we tried to regulate our breathing; as I looked over Ben's shoulder I made a decision. Me and Ben would learn from everything that had happened in the Great Wall of China - and we would make sure that things didn't go this far ever again.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks again for taking the time to read this part of our tour. I can't wait to see what you all think; see you at Bald Mountain!**


	80. Bald Mountain

**Hey guys, welcome back! I can't wait to share this part of our journey with you. I think you guys are really going to like where am I going with this. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 ** _26/07/2018_**

The next morning we all packed our things together and left the Hook's Bay Hilton; when we left the hotel I had to keep my face down as the press were ready and waiting for us all. I heard them gasp when they noticed that I now wasn't in my wheelchair but I quickly dismissed this. It didn't really matter what they were going to write in the papers; it has been public knowledge for quite a while now that I heal quickly – and I could tell by their reaction that they didn't think that I would be walking around this quick.

The plan for the rest of the day was that after a two and a half hour drive back over the Great Wall of China we were going to make our way to Bald Mountain. If I was being honest I was actually nervous about going there; as on Bald Mountain it was my mother's old castle. I had heard about it plenty of times growing up and I was very apprehensive about seeing it. I felt like I was going to be under a magnifying glass due to me visiting my mother's castle but this is why I have stayed away so long. I knew it was going to be hard being here and as I started to see my mother's castle in the distance I started to wish that I had visited before now. Yes I would have had people watching me but I wouldn't have felt so stressed and pressured over it.

Thankfully we didn't go straight to my mother's castle we went to Bald Mountain Lodge Hotel; and we got settled into our rooms. As I was waiting for the others to get ready for our visit I walked onto my balcony and I looked over to my mother's castle. I started to feel this strange pull towards the castle however I quickly dismissed it; I just hoped that our afternoon visit could be part of our tour that was drama free.

* * *

When I climbed out of our limousine I couldn't help but look up at my mother's castle. The castle was set in a range of mountains; and surprisingly the surrounding sky had a pale tinge of green and it felt like we were in a dark atmosphere. The castle looked eerie, ruined and had cracked bricks with darkly coloured stained glass windows which had dragons on them. I could tell that since my mother had been removed from this castle there were parts that had obvious work done to it. And I couldn't help but shudder at the fact that it mostly looked like how my mother had described it over the years. Another thing that surprised me about my mother's castle is that it still existed; I could see Queen Leah pushing for the castle to be destroyed. I know that me and Queen Leah didn't get on but I could understand why she would want my mother's castle destroyed. It probably was a permanent reminder to what had happened between my family and hers; and I knew that the tension was probably never going to go away.

I took a step forward and I heard the others talking but I couldn't concentrate on them; I felt my skin start to tingle and my vision started to go blurry so I put my head into my hands. I took a couple of deep breath to help steady myself; and I shook my head slightly and my skin stopped tingling; however I had an unsettling feeling settling in my stomach.

"Welcome one and all" I heard and I dropped my hands from my face and I looked over to see a tall, dark brown haired man in a dark brown suit start to walk towards us eagerly.

"Mal honey" Ben said and I looked over to him as I felt this unsettling feeling start to grow inside of me.

"Yes?" I answered bluntly as he stood in front of me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he looked down into my eyes and brushed some loose hair behind my right ear.

"No, why?" I quickly returned.

"You seem quiet" he noted.

"I have a lot on my mind" I advised.

"Oh" he muttered.

"What seems to be bothering you?" he questioned sincerely.

"Ben we are at my mother's castle!" I snapped and I watched as his eyes widened at me.

"What do you think is bothering me?" I quickly added as I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"That was a stupid question" he added as he pursed his lips together.

"Yes it was" I answered cynically and I watched as he pulled one brow up at me. I felt a strange pull towards my mother's castle and I looked up at it and tilted my head slightly.

"Let's get this over and done with" I sighed as I walked towards the others.

"Erm-" I heard Ben mutter as he started to follow me.

"Ok" he added and we both walked into the castle as the press continued to take photos of our arrival.

* * *

"We have kept it how Maleficent had it; apart from some repairs-" the tour guide started as we all stood in the main hall.

"I see" I noted as I looked around the room. It had the same type of feel of Bargain Castle. The stone walls were dark and dingy; and the dark purple carpet that was along the floor was moth eaten and thread bare. In front of me was a large staircase and I could see at the top there was a large stained glass window what could only be my mother stood with her staff with her in dragon form behind her. There were black iron chandeliers hanging from the ceiling that was lightly lighting up the room.

"It just looks like Bargain Castle" I noted.

"Where?" our tour guide asked in confusion.

"My home on the Isle" I advised.

"I see" he noted.

"That is such a great compliment" he replied as a warm smile spread across his face.

"How?" I asked and I put both of my hands on my hips and tilted my head to the side. I didn't know why I was feeling so irritated; the feeling had suddenly engulfed me and I was starting to feel very unsettled.

"Well it is lifelike" our tour guide replied.

"Yes" I agreed and I dropped my hands from my hips and started to walk towards the staircase. Yes I felt strange being here; but I wanted to see more of my mother's home. I was feeling compelled to find out more about this castle; this was my heritage. Yes my family was evil and I didn't want to be; but I started feeling like I needed to learn more about where I came from so I could heal spiritually and mentally. I felt like I have already come a long way; but I knew that I still had some work to do.

"Dame Mal" I heard a voice say as I stepped onto the first step of the staircase.

"Yes?" I answered as I turned around to see everyone looking at me concerned.

"Where are you going?" our tour guide asked as he took a step forward.

"To have a look around" I answered.

"Erm-" he started.

"I'm sorry; but I can't allow you to do that" he quickly added.

"Why not?" I asked and I tried to keep a tone out of my voice. Yes this castle wasn't allowed to belong to my mother - however I suddenly realised that technically this castle should be mine. I felt my stomach start to bubble in irritation as I now had someone telling me what to do with my inheritance.

"For security" he replied.

"But it's my mother's home" I urged.

"Yes" he nodded.

"But it also the museum we have in her honour-" he started.

"Or dishonour as she would like it" he chuckled as he waved his hands in the air dramatically.

"I see" I noted.

"So where are we going first?" Ben asked obviously trying to change the subject. In all honesty I wasn't trying to be rude; I just felt so conflicted being here.

"Well as your tour guide I thought I could show you the castle; tell you a few tit bits here and there-" our tour guide smiled warmly as I started to walk back towards the others.

"Or you could share some stories?" he offered as he looked at me.

"Yeah, maybe" I noted as I made the promise to myself that I wasn't going to share anything as it was probably would be placed into his tour speech. I then reminded myself that I needed to act nicely as I didn't want the general public to think that I was really snappy and rude in person.

"Ok" our tour guide nodded as I stood next to Ben.

"So if you could follow me" he added as he directed us to the door on our right.

"Ok" Ben nodded.

"Come on Mal" Ben said happily as he slid his left hand into my right and he gave my hand a squeeze. I looked up at him and smiled as I could tell that he was trying to reassure me. I squeezed his hand back and I let him lead me into the next room. I could hear the others following us; and I started to hope that things could go smoothly as it was going to take a lot being here after everything my mother had told me in the past.


	81. Bald Mountain Part Two

**Hey guys, I can't believe how much work I have done over the last couple of months on our tour. I can't wait to share the rest of the story with you, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The more I visited my mother's castle the more I felt unsettled; it was exactly how my mother has described it in the past. I was actually surprised that they had kept it dishevelled all these years. But I knew that this was probably down to the fact that they wanted to keep it life like so they could use it as a crux to help fight the good cause to show the kingdom that there were in fact safe now.

All the way through the tour I could tell that our tour guide was scaling back what he was saying. Part of me wanted to tell him to do the tour as he normally would but I didn't want to cause a scene. Ben kept squeezing my hand to reassure me and I would smile meekly at him; however I had to make sure that I kept my feelings hid when he tried to get stories out of me. I knew that whatever I told him would probably go into the tour so I wasn't willing to give him any more information. When he failed to get any information out of me he then tried to get stories about the Isle from Evie, Jay and Carlos and thankfully they kept swerving the questions. I really wanted the tour to end and quick; as my stomach was burning all of the time and I still couldn't put my finger on it but something really didn't feel quite right.

* * *

After been shown around the grand ballroom in Bald Mountain I then excused myself to go to the toilet. I needed a few minutes to gather myself together; the longer that I was in this castle the more it was feeling like it was too much for me. I felt as if my body was filling with emotion and I didn't know what to do with it; I was trying to make sure that no one could tell. However I couldn't escape my family, friends and Ben's concerned eyes during our tour. I knew that they cared but I just wished that they would stop as they were making it more obvious of my struggle of being here.

"Maleficent is an evil fairy-" I heard someone start as I nearly entered the toilets. I turned around and watched as another tour guide with a small group of people walked down a corridor which we started on our tour.

"Who is an incarnation of pure evil. She is responsible for all the misfortune that has fallen onto King Stefan and his family-" the blonde haired, green eyes woman said as I hid behind a dusty, stone gargoyle which was situated next to the wall on the right hand side of the corridor.

"What caused her to do this? Well she took offence of not being invited to Princess Aurora's christening" the tour guide questioned and I watched as the group of people who were with her nodded in agreement.

"Maleficent then attempted to get revenge on King Stefan, Queen Leah and the defenceless little baby Princess Aurora; but she was defeated by good" she added.

"Rightly so" she chuckled which made me sigh. I had heard this story all my life; but hearing it come from this tour guide was setting me on edge. It was like me and my mother was a mockery; and the people of Auradon enjoyed dragging us through the mud.

"As we all know Maleficent is one of the most notorious villains in history; she is ruthless, devious and sinister and will do anything it takes to achieve her goal. She represents pure evil and rumour has it she did enjoy taunting Prince Phillip during his capture" the tour guide explained as they stood next to a painting of my mother. I pursed my lips together; I knew that my mother loved taunting people. In the past she had even got me to join in as part of my 'character building'. I felt my body involuntarily shudder as I was dragged into darkness.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _"Come on Mal" my mother cackled as I watched her smirk at me._

 _"Mother do I have to?" I whined as I threw our prisoner a dark glance._

 _"Do you want to switch places?" she asked sweetly which made me freeze and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end._

 _"No!" I exclaimed. There was no way that I wanted to swap places; I had just recovered from the burns from when I last disappointed her._

 _"Most definitely not" I added as I shook my head._

 _"Well then-" she growled as she beckoned me closer._

 _"Prove to me that you are my daughter; and not weak like your father" she stated as I stepped closer and took the hot poker from my mother._

 _"Yes Mother" I advised as I took a step closer to our prisioner. I felt a wave of uncertainty hit me; something was telling me that this was wrong. But I wasn't about to correct my mother; as she would do the exact same thing to me._

 _"Please don't" Mother Gothel begged as she tried to squirm in her bindings._

 _"Shut it Gothel!" I growled as I grimaced at her as I stood in front of her._

 _"You deserve this!" I snapped._

 _"You shouldn't have tried to seize power" I reminded her darkly before I abruptly pressed the hot poker against her right shoulder and her scream started to echo in my ears._

* * *

"Her daughter, Dame Mal-" I heard the tour guide say which abruptly snapped me from my daydream. I felt myself involuntary shiver and when I pressed my hand against my chest I could tell that I was all sweaty. I hated how thinking about my mother affects me this way and I also hated the things that she made me do. I looked around the corridor once more and I made a decision; I don't want this place open. It is poking fun at my family and I didn't think that it was very fair to have the constant reminder of the terror that my mother has ensured onto other people.

"Was rumoured to be just as evil; just as emotional instable and devious as her mother" the tour guide continued and I took a couple of steps forward. I could tell that they didn't realise that I was there; but I felt compelled to find out what they say about me on this tour.

"However since finding true love with his Majesty this has curbed her evil appetite. She has given her time to the people of Auradon; by doing work for many charities and being by his Majesty's side since his coronation" she stated to her eager looking tourists.

"Mal" I heard Ben say; I watched as Ben stood next to me and as he did this the group of tourists and tour guide turned to look at me. I then saw them all gasp as their faces all dropped into shock at the sight of me standing there.

"Dame Mal!" the tour guide exclaimed as she quickly walked through the group awkwardly before walking up to me.

"I am so sorry; I hope I haven't said anything out of turn" she replied as she pursed her lips together.

"Is this what you say? Every time you give a tour?" I asked ignoring what she said.

"Erm-" she muttered as she brushed some loose hair behind her right ear.

"Yes; that is correct Dame Mal" she confirmed.

"I see" I nodded.

"I hope what I am about to say doesn't appear rude; because that is not my intention-" I started and I watched as Ben looked nervously at the people stood in front of us. Yes I might be hurt by what they had said but this didn't mean that I was about to cause a scene.

"Of course" the tour guide prompted.

"But you need to re-evaluate your tour as some people may take offence" I advised.

"Dame Mal I am so sorry; that is not our intention" she pressed.

"I know" I smiled meekly.

"If you would excuse me; I need to go to the toilet" I advised and I turned to walk away but stopped when I heard the tour guide speak.

"Sorry again" the tour guide repeated.

"Don't feel sorry; I know it isn't your fault" I smiled meekly.

"Mal" I heard Ben say but I just walked into the women's toilet without a backwards glance. I know how this probably looked to everyone but I needed to get to a place of safety; I needed a few moments to collect myself together so I could muster the strength to be able to continue with our day.


	82. Bald Mountain Part Three

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy where I am going with this. You are not going to know what has hit you, MWAH! RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **Also content warning for swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

I know that I probably spent more time in the women's toilets than necessary but I needed it. After going to the toilet I spent time staring at myself in the mirror; there was still a feeling of something not being right and it was catching me off guard. It was as if a mist had fallen upon me and it was making me feel irritated. However I think me being here was always going to unsettle me to some degree – I just didn't expect this much.

My mind then fell onto some of the comments that I had just heard the second tour guide say – _'just as emotionally unstable as her mother'._ Really? This is what I was seen like before I came here; I don't think I could really blame them really. That was everything and more that my mother wanted for me.

However this then brought on another problem; how would people react to me telling them about my emotional imbalances? It was just going to make them think that I was just as 'emotionally unstable' as the tour guides say. This was only going to make it difficult for people to see me clearly; anyone who had heard this tour was already going to have this clouded opinion on me and it was breaking my heart.

After I left the bathroom I then walked down the corridor and stood in front of a tall window that was at the top of the grand staircase. I sighed as I looked at the picturesque view of the surrounding mountains around us. I could see why my mother would chose here to place her lair; however I imagine back in the day it didn't look like this.

I was about to start wondering about what I could do to get this place closed down but I sighed when I heard someone say my name.

"Yes Ben?" I answered as I looked over to him to see concern etched on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked and I looked back out of the window.

"Yes" I muttered.

"Mal look at me?" he asked and I concentrated my eyes on the view in front of me.

"Mal?" he pressed and I slowly turned my head and looked at him.

"Yes!" I snapped.

"I know that being here is hard but-" he started.

"No buts Ben!" I snapped further as I was hit with a sudden wave of irritation. I couldn't bear it if he was trying to defend this place; it was not just picking me apart but it was continuing to feed out negative thoughts about me.

"This place is an abomination!" I spat.

"I want this place closing down" I added as I wrapped my arms over my chest and flung all of my weight onto my right leg.

"I will look into it" he advised.

"Ben it is getting closed down one way or another" I warned him as I looked back out of the window.

"By rights this place should be mine" I muttered darkly.

"Well-" Ben started.

"What?" I said as I slowly looked back at Ben.

"I see your point; but this castle is now under the leadership of the council" he advised.

"So you are trying to tell me that this isn't my castle?" I asked slowly and sarcastically as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Fine; I will make it mine" I shrugged.

"Mal" he stated.

"What?" I asked darkly.

"You haven't just been embarrassed in front of people; I knew that our tour guide was holding back! And his stupid comment about if you have anything to share" I said incredulously.

"Yeah right!" I laughed darkly.

"So they can take the piss out of me and my mother even more!" I snapped.

"Mal calm down" Ben said trying to reassure me.

"No I will not calm down!" I barked back.

"The tour guides in this place are stating that I used to be just as emotionally instable as my mother. How can I tell people that it is ok to have mental health problems now knowing that this place has been slagging me off the whole time of me being here?" I asked.

"Mal they haven't been slagging you off" he dismissed.

"They have!" I urged.

"They also talk about the good work you do" he pressed.

"Yes; but as an afterthought" I countered.

"I can't believe this I really can't" I sighed.

"Did you know?" I asked; it was bad enough that this was happening. But if Ben knew about it I didn't know how I was going to be able to cope with this. How could he allow them to talk about me like that? Unless he didn't really think it was a big deal – but still.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Did you know about this place? And about what they say?" I fired at him as I took step away from him.

"Yes" he confirmed and I felt my stomach start to sink.

"And you still allow it" I accused.

"Why? I thought you loved me" I said as I felt a lump start to build in my throat.

"I do" he urged quickly.

"If you loved me-" I started.

"Don't throw that in my face!" he snapped cutting me off as he balled his fists up.

"Why not? You threw that in my face not so long ago?" I reminded him.

"Yes; and we have talked about that. I said I was sorry" he sighed.

"Are you still holding that against me? I thought that we were ok" he stressed and I could tell that this conversation was starting to scare Ben.

"We are" I sighed as I dropped my arms from my chest.

"Sorry; I shouldn't be taking this out of you" I said as I took a step closer to him. When I started thinking about it it wasn't his fault; but maybe now we could do something about it.

"It's ok; I knew that this place would be hard for you" he advised and he pulled me into a hug. I then snuggled into his chest and I couldn't help but sigh; the unsettling feeling started to ebb away from me. However there was something telling me that something was wrong; and fingers crossed it would also go soon before it consumed me.


	83. Bald Mountain Part Four

**Hey guys, thank you again for still continuing to support me on this story. It means such a lot to me. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. Content warning for swearing in this chapter. **

* * *

Me and Ben stood for a few moments hugging; I knew that in a few minutes we were going to return back to the others. But right now hugging Ben is exactly what I needed.

"I know you want this place closing down but I am glad that it is open" I heard Ben say.

"Why?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Well you see-" he started and my stomach started to burn in panic.

"Yes?" I prompted as I pulled one brow up cynically.

"It was this place that made me decide to bring you all here" he advised.

"What?" I exclaimed. I didn't know how I felt about this I really didn't; so Ben came here and decided to bring me to Auradon. So this place was the determining factor in his first proclamation; so if he didn't come here did that mean I would still be on the Isle? I didn't want to think about that but I couldn't help note the unsettling feeling starting to come back.

"So you walked around here; heard about me and decided to bring me here?" I muttered.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Audrey didn't want to come but-" he started.

"What? You brought her here!" I exclaimed cutting him off.

"You brought Audrey here!" I accused as I stepped out of his arms and glared at him.

"Yes; she has been here Mal. A lot of people have" he stated.

"Yes but you came here and decided to bring me to Auradon; after hearing that I was-" I started.

"Emotionally instable" I finished as I did quotation marks in the air. I felt a sudden wave of anger hit me – how had Ben not even told me this before now? Yes I would probably still be upset; but the fact that he had kept this from me for so long I started to feel betrayed.

"Did you ask me out of pity?" I asked slowly.

"What no!" he exclaimed as his face dropped into shock.

"Well why did you ask me here then?" I snapped.

"And don't give me the usual to give me a chance bullshit" I advised as I glared at him. I noted that something changed in Ben's eyes which told me that he looked scared. I couldn't help but let a smirk spread across my face at this but I quickly shook my head. That really took me off guard; I felt like I was really sensitive to my emotions here – even more so than normal.

"It isn't bullshit Mal; you know I wanted to give you a chance. I don't understand why this is such a big deal for" he stated and I could help but laugh darkly at him. Of course he didn't get it; no matter how many times we talked about my past Ben would never get it as much as Evie, Jay and Carlos do.

"Of course you don't; because you don't have a museum taking the piss out of you and your family!" I sighed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I knew this place existed but I couldn't bear coming here; and I was right" I said sadly as I looked away from him.

"Mal please-" he started.

"No Ben this changes things" I advised cutting him off.

"What does it change?" he asked and I watched as he started to look panicked.

"Everything!" I exclaimed.

"You brought me here because you pitied me" I stated as my throat started to constrict painfully.

"No I didn't; Mal you are misconstruing everything" he stressed as he took a step closer me.

"Am I? Am I really?" I questioned sarcastically as I took a step away from him.

"What were you thinking about when you heard about me?" I asked as I pursed my lips together.

"Hmm?" I grunted.

"It wasn't oh let's give her a chance" I stated bluntly.

"Ok" Ben said.

"Maybe part of it was that I felt sorry that you were there" he advised and I couldn't help but grimace at him.

"But I knew that wasn't your fault; Mal I didn't pity you" he quickly added.

"But you felt sorry for me" I fired back.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"But because of where you were not your mental state of mind" he stated trying to defend his actions.

"But you must have thought I was unhinged just like my mother" I stated as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"I knew you might have some traits yes" he agreed and I laughed darkly at him again.

"I see" I noted.

"But that doesn't matter" he urged as he took a step closer to me. I looked up at his eyes and I could see that he was being sincere in what he was saying; but I was currently being led by my emotions and I didn't know how to handle them.

"To me it does" I muttered and I turned and started to walk away from Ben.

"Mal" he said.

"Please Ben let me be on my own" I called back not even looking in his direction. I knew that this probably didn't look right to anyone else but I needed time on my own to figure things out. I probably could get through this with Ben; but I needed time to calm down away from my mother's castle.

"I need to think; I knew that coming here was going to be hard. But I didn't expect any of this" I advised as I looked at him as I stood still.

"Mal you shouldn't be on your own especially like this" he pressed.

"Well I want to be on my own; please respect that" I stated.

"I'll see you later" I advised.

"Where are you going? We need to finish our tour" he asked in confusion.

"I think I have seen enough" I said as I started to walk backwards down the corridor.

"Just say I'm unwell; I'll see you outside" I advised.

"Ok" he nodded and I quickly turned and walked away; hoping that I could start to calm down about my new situation with Ben.


	84. Bald Mountain Part Five

**Hey guys, I can't wait to share this constituency with you as it is something different to what is already in** **this main story. I hope you like it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

 **P.S. Content warning for the swearing in this chapter. **

* * *

After leaving Ben I then walked outside and looked at the dishevelled gardens; I went and sat on a stone bench and watched as the others walked in my direction half an hour later. As my eyes swept over them I could tell that they were all concerned about me but I didn't want them to be. I wished that they would all just leave me to get on with it.

As Ben walked up to me I smiled meekly at him and let him take my right hand in his left and we walked towards the royal limousine together. As we were leaving I had members of staff asking me whether I was ok; thankfully they believed me when I advised them that I have a headache and some slight nausea.

When the limousine door closed behind us Ben tried to speak to me but instead I just looked out of the window and stayed quiet. I know that I probably couldn't be too mad at Ben; but I am still feeling very hurt after learning about the circumstances of me coming to Auradon. Yes I was thankful that I was here; but I was currently being haunted by the fact that I nearly didn't have this life. If Ben and Audrey didn't come to my mother's castle together he wouldn't have decided to bring me and my family here and he probably would still be with Audrey. And neither thoughts were something that I wanted to think about at the moment.

* * *

After an awkward fifteen minute ride to Bald Mountain Lodge thankfully we were booked into our rooms very quickly. On the way up to our rooms I could tell that the others were concerned about my dismissive behaviour. I just couldn't wait to get to my room; then I could fully digest everything that had already happened today. I still felt as if something didn't feel right inside of me but I kept putting this down to where I was.

As soon as I got into my suite I quickly closed and locked the door behind me; I then quickly rang and closed the conjoining door as I knew that Ben would make a beeline to try and see me but I needed to be on my own. As I really needed to try and calm down and figure out why I didn't feel right. Yes I know that Ben could help me through it but I needed to concentrate on what was making me feel the way I was.

I then let myself take in the sight of my room; the room I had been booked into was very spacious. However the walls were painted dark purple midway up the wall; there was a black border in the centre and underneath that there was a stripy dark purple and light purple wall paper. In the centre of the room there was a black iron bed with a canopy which looked very similar to mine on the Isle. There was a set of drawers on the right hand side of the wall with a large plasma TV mounted onto the wall. On the wall in front of me the windows were similar to the ones in Bargain Castle which led onto the balcony which wrapped itself around the lodge. There were two other doors which I knew would lead to my bathroom and walk in wardrobe and when I noticed the bathroom I made the decision to go into the shower.

"Mal" I heard Ben say through the door as he knocked on it.

"Mal open the door; we need to talk" he urged. Instead I pushed up away from the door and I started to make my way towards the bathroom.

"Mal!" he called out to me and I quickly closed the bathroom door; hoping that Ben would use this as a hint to give me some time to think.

I quickly removed my clothes and placed them onto the side; before pulling my hair out of its bobbles. I then walked into the shower, turned the shower on and slightly jumped when the cold water hit my skin. When the water started to heat up I sighed as the water cascaded over my body and I let my hands run through my hair.

I felt my body suddenly freeze and my eye sight went and I stumbled back and hit my back off the cold tilling on the shower.

"Whoa!" I shouted and I felt like a wind was gushing around me and my eye sight suddenly came back but I fell into shock. I was now stood in a dark chamber and there was a long black floor length mirror in the room. I quickly went to cover my nakedness with my hands but when I looked down I was wearing my old leather jacket and trousers combo. I turned and looked around me but suddenly felt dizzy when my eye sight snapped back to the shower in my hotel room.

"What on Auradon is happening?" I exclaimed as I shook my head as I continued to feel dizzy. I then stumbled back again however I fell to the floor and hit my head off the glass panelling on the shower.

 **"OH FOR FUCK SAKE!"** I roared.

"Mal?" I heard Ben call out to me.

"Mal what's wrong?" he questioned and I heard concern hit the tone of his voice.

"Leave me alone" I growled as I slowly crawled to my knees.

"You mollycoddle me for too much" I muttered as I grimaced at the bathroom door.

"Mal!" he called out again.

"I said leave me alone!" I shouted out.

"Mal!" he shouted which made me puff. I then stood up and quickly wrapped a towel around me before I quickly left the bathroom and stormed towards the conjoining door and flung it open.

"Mal what's happened?" he asked as his eyes widened in shock.

"I said leave me alone; when will you get the fucking hint?" I snapped.

"Mal you're bleeding" he noted.

"So shit!" I shouted and I slammed the door and locked it again. I felt this weird sensation fill me and I felt driven to get back to my mother's castle. Is this where that chamber was? Why would I need to go there for? I then threw a glance towards my laptop bag and I made a decision – I couldn't go back to Bald Mountain yet. I needed to put the wheels in motion to gain the ownership of it first.

"I need to do this properly" I advised to myself.

"I'll get changed first; but first of all let's get this head sorted" I added.

"Mal open this door this instant!" Ben warned me.

"Urgh!" I puffed and I walked back into my bathroom to continue with my shower hoping that I wasn't about to have any other interruptions.

* * *

After I finished my shower I then went into my room to get my clothes and I quickly took them back into the bathroom to get changed. I slowly got dressed and I started to feel a little bit better now that I had changed into a purple t-shirt and shorts. Yes I knew that I would have to get changed later but this is what I needed right now.

When I walked out of the bathroom my eyes widened in shock when I noticed that the conjoined door was open and Ben was sitting on my bed.

"Mal let's talk about this" he stated.

"There is nothing to talk about" I dismissed as I walked towards him.

"Yes there is" he urged.

"You are acting really strange" he noted.

"I'm not" I dismissed further.

"You are" he fired back.

"You are snapping at me; yes I know you are mad at me-" he started.

"Ben I will just stop you there" I said cutting him off.

"You might be king of this Kingdom; but not everything has to revolve around you" I said sarcastically.

"So what is wrong?" he questioned.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself over" I muttered.

"Mal don't be like that" he whined.

"I will be anyway I want to be Ben; I want to be left alone" I stated.

"You keep saying" he returned.

"And you still are not listening!" I snapped and I watched as he pursed his lips together.

"Fine!" he snapped.

"You will talk when you are ready" he added.

"But this door stays unlocked" he said bluntly.

"Why? So you can keep checking up on me?" I asked sweetly as I dropped into one of the black, leather arm chairs and pulled my laptop out of its bag.

"Yes" he stated.

"You have already have had one injury; I need to be able to get in here to help you if you need me" he suggested.

"What if I don't want to be helped?" I asked darkly.

"Have it your way!" he snapped and he stood up and quickly left the room, slamming the door behind him. I stared at the door for a few seconds and started to feel guilty but I quickly dismissed it. I then turned my laptop and started to look for the paper work so I could regain control over the castle which will soon be mine.


	85. Bald Mountain Part Six

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying where I am going with this story. If my plan goes the way I want it to our tour should be getting a very big push along. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I was sat in a blissful eternity filling in the paperwork for the ownership for Bald Mountain for quite a while and I actually found it therapeutic. I was just about to finish the last section and I heard a knock on the con-joining door. I couldn't help but groan and I saw out of the corner of my eye as the door slowly opened and Evie cautiously entered the room.

"Let me guess-" I started not looking up from my laptop.

"You are checking on me as well" I muttered.

"Not enough that you and Ben have been talking about me" I added. I had heard Evie and Ben talking about me next door for the last half an hour but I decided to ignore it. I knew that they only cared; and deep down I knew that I was probably being combative but I needed to be on my own.

"Mal please we are just worried about you" she stated as she walked up to me and sat on the seat next to me.

"I don't know why" I muttered still continuing to fill in my paperwork.

"Mal come on" she stressed.

"We are a family; we have each other's backs" she reminded me.

"Yeah" I muttered again.

"Mal look at me" she stated.

"E I'm a bit busy at the moment" I advised.

"Doing what?" she asked and I saw her lean forward in a bid to see what was on my computer screen.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I turned the screen away from her.

"Can't I have anything private? Isn't it enough that everyone knows everything?" I asked incredulously.

"Well yes you can have something private Mal; it's just we are all worried about you" she urged.

"Well let me save you the bother and tell you not to" I dismissed.

"I have enough on my plate without you lot worrying and keep checking up on me" I added as I looked down at my computer screen.

"Why are you being like this?" she asked.

"I know being here is going to be hard for you-" she started.

"Please don't" I begged as I looked up at her.

"I don't want to go through this; Ben keeps pushing and I am getting sick of it" I stated.

"It is because he is concerned Mal" she replied sadly.

"You were fine this morning; we go to your mother's castle-" she started.

"My castle E" I corrected her.

"My castle" I repeated.

"I will see to it that it is mine" I confirmed.

"Is that what you are working on? Is that why you are in this funny mood. This is over inheritance?" she questioned as she threw a look down at my laptop.

"No!" I snapped.

"It is about decency and respect" I advised her.

"Of course I knew about this place; and I knew that being there was going to be hard. But I didn't expect any of this" I explained.

"The visions, the fits of rage" I admitted and I watched as her eyes widened in shock.

"What visions? What fits of rage?" she quickly questioned.

"I have already said too much" I stated as I quickly sent the paperwork to Ben's secretary.

"There done" I stated as I quickly closed down my laptop.

"Now if you would excuse me I have something I need to do" I advised as I shut my laptop and quickly slid it back into its bag.

"Which is?" she asked.

"My lips are sealed E" I teased and I walked away from her and quickly left the room before she could question me any further.


	86. Bald Mountain Part Seven

**Hey guys, something that I would like to let you know is that I actually had the first draft of this constituency completed before the Great Wall of China. I know that sounds strange but sometimes this how things go I guess. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After leaving Evie I decided that I needed to let off some steam so I went downstairs and booked myself into the private gym. The staff advised me that they would make sure that I was on my own and to be honest this was exactly what I needed.

When I walked into the gym I noticed that there was a punching bag hanging from the ceiling with some dark blue boxing gloves on the side. I slowly walked up to the boxing gloves and put them on before stepping up to the punching bag.

I then started placing hits against the bag and for the next few minutes the room fell into silence apart from the sounds of me grunting or the boxing gloves hitting off the bag. My body then froze and my eye sight disappeared again.

"No" I muttered.

 **"NO!"** I shouted

"Not again!" I cried out as the vison started to play in front of me; however this time I was being showed a dark, stone fire place. I was then shown a mechanism underneath the mantelpiece. I watched as it pressed itself down and a doorway opened in the fireplace.

"Why does this still keeping happening?" I asked myself as my vision returned.

"Why does what keep happening?" I heard someone say. And when I looked towards the doorway I noticed that Evie, Jay, Carlos and Ben were now walking towards me. I wondered where Jane and Doug where but I heard them saying when we were travelling here that the pair of them were going to ring their parents so this is where I assumed where they were.

"Oh for-" I started as I punched the punching bag harshly and it swung away from me.

"What keeps happening?" Ben repeated and I started to feel my eyes burn which told me that my eyes were now glowing green. I really didn't like how this place was making me feel; I hated it and part of me wanted to leave so I could stop feeling like this.

"Nothing" I advised as I shook my head and my eyes stopped glowing and burning.

"Nothing at all" I stressed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Mal we just want to help you" he urged.

"Well I don't need any help at the moment thanks" I stated.

"Thanks for the offer though" I smiled meekly.

"Mal" Evie said sadly.

"I am going to change my name; I'm really getting sick of hearing the word" I stated as I took my stance again and hit the punching bag again.

"Mal" I said sarcastically as I punched the bag again.

"Mal you can't blame us for being concerned when you are acting like this" Jay stated.

"I know" I muttered.

"And you all should know me by now; I just need time to calm down; think about things and things will be fine" I advised as I threw them all a look.

"Yes" Carlos agreed.

"But Evie told us something that worries us" Ben interjected.

"Really?" I asked incredulously as I threw Evie a look and I watched as she gulped.

"And what would that be?" I asked innocently.

"You told her you are getting visions; and fits of rage" he explained and I couldn't help but sigh at this.

"Yes well E has this thing of being able to get information out of me" I muttered.

"When did this start happening?" Carlos asked.

"Does it matter?" I whined as I pulled the boxing gloves off my hands and threw them back onto the side.

"Yes" Ben confirmed as I looked down at the floor.

"I think that castle has done something to you" he stated and I quickly looked up at him. When my eyes fell onto Ben I was filled with a sudden and abrupt drive to protect Bald Mountain.

"Don't" I warned him as I stepped forward and glared at him.

"Just don't; you don't even know" I pressed.

"Know what?" he asked as his face dropped into concern.

"What is waiting for me?" I said and I saw as all of their faces fell into panic. I then stumbled back and put my head in my hands; and shook my head to help settle myself.

"Right get Fairy Godmother" I heard Ben say quickly.

"There is no need for that" I stated as I looked up at them all and smiled meekly.

"Mal you just talked in another voice" Carlos advised me.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Because I am trying to scare you; maybe then you will leave me alone" I teased.

"Not when you did that" Carlos said in a worried tone.

"Mal you sounded like-" Jay started.

"Sounded like?" I prompted.

"Your mother" he stated.

"That is ridiculous" I chuckled.

"It's not" they all said together.

"Mal come on we need to go back to our rooms" Ben said as he reached out for my right hand with his left hand.

"No I'm not finished here" I stated as pulled my hand away from him.

"You are" he replied as he pursed his lips together.

"Do not dictate to me; I will not allow it" I growled.

"Mal I am your King" he reminded me and I laughed darkly at him.

"And I am your consort!" I snapped.

"It's not a competition Ben; you know I hate it when you do that" I reminded him.

"Yes; but you are not listening and there is a great risk here" he urged.

"What? Little old me?" I asked sweetly.

"Come on you know you are safe" I teased as I playfully shoved Ben's right shoulder with my left hand.

"Mal come on" he urged.

"I said no!" I snapped.

"I said yes" he pressed and I felt my eyes burn again. It was starting to feel natural for me to be like this; but there was a part of me which was telling to rein it in. I didn't want to be evil; but I just wanted to be let to my own devices for a little bit.

"You do realise I can just teleport away" I warned them sarcastically as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Just-" I started.

"Like" I added as I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"This" I finished and I quickly teleported away from them and landed back into my room. I turned and looked at my balcony and saw my mother's castle in the distance and I felt a very strange and very strong pull towards it. My vision went blurry but quickly cleared as I shook my head. I had a sneaking suspicion why I was being drawn there and I felt compelled to go and found out.

"I'm coming" I muttered.

"But first a costume change" I smirked and I looked down at myself and let magic consume me. I laughed evilly as my clothes changed into my old leather jacket and jean combo. I heard my bedroom door open and I turned around to see Ben, Jay, Carlos and Evie run into my room.

"Why hello" I teased.

"What took you so long?" I sang as I turned around fully and smirked at them.

"Mal stop this now" Ben stated and Fairy Godmother quickly teleported into my room.

"Oh hello; just who we were talking about" I smiled.

"Pardon?" Fairy Godmother asked as she threw us all a confused look.

"Mal isn't acting like herself" Ben advised her and I watched as she looked at me concerned.

"She has even been speaking like her mother" Evie pressed.

"What?" Fairy Godmother asked in shock.

"Mal dear" she said as she looked back at me.

"Yes Fairy Godmother?" I asked sweetly.

"Step forward; then we can see why you are acting this way" she advised.

"No I have something to do" I advised as I took a step away from them. I then envisioned the balcony doors behind me opening and I heard them snap open.

"No!" Ben exclaimed in shock as he stepped forward.

"Hmph!" I puffed as I took another step away from Ben.

"I am getting sick of you telling me what to do" I warned them and I watched as they all looked scared as my eyes glowed at them.

"I will make you pay for this-" I growled.

"You watch I don't" I warned them and I quickly teleported out of the room; eager to find out what was in store for me at Bald Mountain.


	87. Bald Mountain Part Eight

**Hey guys, things are starting to heat up aren't they? Let's see what happens next. Much love RSD xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I couldn't believe this! I really didn't! This wasn't Mal at all; I didn't like how this place was making her feel. I was now worried about the fact that Mal wanted Bald Mountain for her own; I didn't mind her owning it. Of course the council would need to approve it; but I didn't want her to have it if it was going to make her act this way. After all of this was said on done me and Mal were going to need to talk about this; if she really wanted the castle it was going to have to be made safe for her. And Fairy Godmother was going to have to play a very big part in this.

"Would someone like to explain to me what is going on?" Fairy Godmother said slowly as we all stared at the spot that Mal has been standing in moments before.

"I will" I said.

"Since arriving at Bald Mountain Mal has been strange-" I started.

"How?" Fairy Godmother questioned.

"She's been snapping, rude, irrational; she has even admitted that she has been getting visions" I continued.

"And fits of rage" Evie quickly interjected.

"Oh" Fairy Godmother muttered.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" Jay and Carlos asked together.

"When your parents took over Auradon we gathered all of the evil artefacts together-" Fairy Godmother stated.

"Yes I already know this" I replied.

"Oh" I said in realisation.

"Are you saying that Maleficent must have left something hidden?" Carlos asked slowly.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"And because Mal is her daughter it will affect her this way" Jay noted.

"What could she have hidden?" I urged.

"Well I thought we collected everything; but with Mal being here she must have activated something" Fairy Godmother explained.

"We need to get to Bald Mountain now!" Evie exclaimed.

"If Mal does anything she is going to be heartbroken; it can cause backlash if anyone else sees her acting like this" she added sadly.

"Ok" Fairy Godmother nodded.

"Everyone link me" she advised.

"I think it is for the best if I teleport us all there" she stated and we all linked together.

"Let's hope we can get to Mal and quick before she does anything that she will regret" she added and I watched as Mal's room quickly disappeared from my view and we dropped into the main hall of Bald Mountain.

"She could be anywhere" I whined as I noted that thankfully no one else was here.

"Yes" Fairy Godmother confirmed.

"But give me a second" she advised and I watched as she closed her eyes.

"I know where she is" she explained.

"How?" Evie asked.

"I can sense her" Fairy Godmother answered.

"She's upstairs; in one of the main ballrooms-" she started.

"I don't know what she is heading towards; but it is evil" she noted.

"We might need to get reinforcements" she finished.

"Maybe" I agreed. In all honesty I hoped that it wasn't going to get to that; I didn't want this getting out. But there was an unsettling feeling in my stomach which told me that it wasn't going to be so easy to get Mal out of whatever situation she had found herself in.

"Can we just get to Mal first?" I said sadly.

"We might be able to stop her before this gets out of hand" I said hopefully.

"It is already out of hand Ben!" Jay stated bluntly.

"Stop arguing you guys" Carlos whined and he quickly ran towards the main staircase and up the staircase and we all followed him. As we ran through the corridors Fairy Godmother then gestured to one of the disused ballrooms. We slowly and quietly opened the door to see Mal look around a stone fireplace. I was about to talk but Fairy Godmother stopped me; and I nodded at her. She needed to see what Mal was doing as it was going to lead us to what was making my beautiful princess act this way.

We then all watched as Mal smirked as she found a mechanism in the fireplace and pressed it. We watched as a doorway slowly opened up and Mal walked through it before it closed after her.

"Am I right in thinking that you didn't know about that?" I heard Jay ask Fairy Godmother.

"No" she confirmed.

"But it would appear that this place needs closing down to be checked again" she added.

"Yes" I confirmed as I walked slowly towards the fireplace. I don't know what was waiting for us all; but I really didn't like where it was heading.


	88. Bald Mountain Part Nine

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I know it is different to what we have already gone through together in this story, but I hope you enjoy it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I shook my head and my vision cleared; it felt like a mist fell from my body and my eyes widened in shock when my eyes came into focus.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud as I looked around the dark chamber around me. It was a dark chamber that was magically dimly lit with black, rusted, dusty iron chandeliers. In front of me there were four steps which lead to a platform beneath me where a large mirror was stood in the middle of the room. There was a stone balcony above the platform where I couldn't see where it led; and there were purple and black drapes hanging down from the ceiling.

The mirror itself was very detailed; but I could tell that it had something to do with my mother. The mirror itself was a large rectangle shape however the frame followed it's rectangle shape however in the top right hand corner there was a large dragon with bright green jewels in its eyes.

I gasped as I started to realise that this place has been sending me vibes to come here. I just hoped I was about to find out why; as I still didn't feel quite right.

"Hello Kiddo" I heard a voice say and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"No!" I exclaimed as I quickly looked around the room and my eyes landed on the mirror and I saw that my mother was stood looking at me.

"How is it you?" I asked in shock.

"Hello Mal" she said in a bored tone of voice.

"What are you doing here?" I fired at her. This could not be happening! Now everything meant sense! Only my mother could be behind this! Well I wasn't going to give her what she wanted; in fact I was going to do everything in my power to stop her.

"This was my back up plan-" she smirked and I noted that there was a change in my mother. She seemed more certain of herself and sterner; which made me believe that keeping my mother under wraps this time might prove harder than at Ben's coronation.

"I left part of myself in this mirror in hope that I would be able to be let free again" she advised.

"And you think I am going to do that?" I asked her incredulously. She couldn't really be serious! There was no way in Auradon that I was going to let her free; she needed to stay in that mirror. I also needed to let Ben and Fairy Godmother know about this so we could make sure that my mother wasn't about to start a new reign of terror.

"Well you are very mistaken mother; I am not going to let you free. You need to stay on the Isle" I urged.

"Why?" she screamed and I quickly pressed my hands against my ears as her scream echoed around the chamber.

"You will do this for me! You stupid cow" she growled as I dropped my hands from my ears.

"You are nothing but a disappointment to me; I wish I never had you! Why I did it is beyond me!" she snapped and I suppressed the feeling of disappointment as I knew that she was trying to rile me up and I didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

"You have done nothing but embarrass me!" she added darkly.

"Stop" I muttered.

"Stop it!" I snapped back.

 **"NOW!"** I shouted as I balled my fists together.

"What? Do you not like the truth?" she asked sweetly.

"It is not truth it is lies!" I snapped.

"That is all that comes out of that stupid mouth of yours" I growled.

"You dare speak to me like that!" she glared at me.

"Yes I dare!" I warned her.

"I am not that little girl anymore that you can scare and manipulate. I have free will" I said smugly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No you don't because you are here" she laughed.

"I have been able to drag you here willingly; and all I need is one little touch on this mirror. And the echo that has been placed in this mirror will come to life" she stated.

"That isn't going to happen" I disagreed.

"Yes" she nodded.

"It-" she started and I felt my body start to tingle and I dropped my arms from my chest.

"Is!" she said and I was quickly thrown against the wall.

"Listen Mal-" she roared and I felt a pressure against my throat.

"I could kill you right here, right now" she warned me as I continued to struggle against her.

"Well do it; you nearly have in the past" I reminded her.

"Yes" she smiled darkly.

"I don't think I should have given you mercy; if I knew that this is how you were going to treat me" she growled.

"I am your mother!" she stated bluntly.

"And I am your daughter" I coughed.

"I know that you can't be let free; because I have seen you are your best and worst. I know the pain and fear you can ensue over people; I will not allow it" I managed to get out as my lungs and throat continued to constrict.

 **"GRRRRRR!"** she growled and she threw me to the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" I groaned as my body filled with pain. I heard my mother laugh darkly and I quickly stood up and glared at her.

"Mal my dear you don't have a choice; I got you here under a trance" she teased and my eyes widened in shock.

"I can just put you under another trance to get you to do as I wish" she warned me.

"Why me?" I asked her as I decided to distract my mother long enough so I could try and get a plan together to stop her.

"You are my daughter" she spat.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"But if you didn't have me then how would you get out of there?" I questioned.

"Spoilers!" she laughed darkly.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"Now Mal-" she started.

"Come and give your mother a hug" she advised as she opened her arms to me and my eyes started to feel fuzzy again.

"No" I muttered.

"No!" I exclaimed hoping that I would be able to fight mother every step of the way.


	89. Bald Mountain Part Ten

**Hey guys, thank you for taking the time to read this part of our tour. It means a great deal to me that you are still following a long. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Come on Mal" my mother sang.

"No!" I exclaimed and I felt myself start to slip away once more. It felt like a mist descended in my mind and I started to feel as if I was losing control of my body and emotions once more. I tried to fight against it but my mother was just so strong; but I had to win. The fate of Ben, my loved ones and Auradon counted on it!

"You are not going to be able to fight me" she warned me as I continued to struggle against her.

"I will!" I fired back; but inside I was scared as it was proving difficult. I heard a noise like stone scraping against stone and I awkwardly turned my head to the side to see Ben run into the chamber shortly followed by Evie, Jay, Carlos and the Fairy Godmother.

"Mal!" Ben called out to me and my face was forced forward so I was now looking at my mother. Part of me was glad that there were here; but there was also a part of me that wished there weren't. Didn't they realise that they had now just put themselves at a great risk? And I really didn't know whether I was going to be able to protect them - even though I wanted to.

"Oh no!" I heard the Fairy Godmother exclaim.

"What Fairy Godmother?" Evie asked.

"I thought we destroyed that" I heard her reply.

"Destroyed what?" I heard Ben say in confusion.

"You stupid good fairy!" my mother snapped as she threw her a dark look.

"I always have back up plans; you should have learnt by now" she sang.

"Fairy Godmother what is it?" Carlos urged.

"The Dragon Mirror" I heard her say and I took a step forward which started to scare me as I wasn't doing it - my mother was. I tried to stop myself but it felt like I was locked inside of myself and now that my mother's trance was now on me I couldn't do anything to stop walking towards her.

"Which is what?" I heard Jay ask.

"Maleficent had one in the past; she placed part of her into the mirror and when someone who shares the same DNA touches it they will trade places" Fairy Godmother explained.

"So Mal will go to the Isle?" Jay asked and I hoped that this was true but there was something telling me that this mirror was more sinister than I originally thought.

"No" Fairy Godmother stated.

"The part of Maleficent that is in the mirror isn't the one that is on the Isle" she added.

"This is the Maleficent that is at the height of her evil reign; Mal will disappear forever. With no way of coming back" she continued.

"She has been very patient waiting" she finished and I found myself agreeing with her. My mother must have had this part of her in this mirror for decades; I wanted to say that I was proud of her commitment but I stopped myself. I wasn't proud of her; I was anything but!

"Yes I have" my mother confirmed.

"And I can't wait to make you all pay for what you have done to me" she warned them darkly.

"You won't get that far Maleficent" Ben warned back.

"Ha!" my mother laughed darkly.

"Come on Mal" she cooed.

"My evil daughter" she sang.

"Mal do not touch that mirror!" Ben said and I felt something change inside of me due to the sound of his voice. It gave me another wave of strength to fight against my mother; so I shook my head and the trace she currently had me under started to weaken once more.

"What do you think I am trying to do?" I asked out loud as I stood still. I wasn't that far away from the mirror but I needed to make sure that I didn't touch it. I didn't want to leave this world behind; I loved it far too much. I loved Ben! And I needed to protect them both right up until my dying breath if it got to that.

"Mal you are you!" Evie exclaimed.

"For the time being" I answered back as I started to feel my mother's trance try to consume me once more.

"But-" I said as I shuddered and I lost myself once more and started to slowly walk towards the mirror.

"Mal!" Ben cried out.

"Stop this right now Maleficent!" he snapped.

"Let Mal go!" he demanded.

"No" my mother laughed evilly.

"You are no one to me" she sang.

"I am your King" Ben fired back at her.

"You are no one to me" my mother repeated.

"But I will enjoy breaking you" she laughed.

"You won't" he disagreed.

"Mal come on stop" he said and I heard footsteps before Ben stood in front of me in a bid to prevent me from getting any closer to the Dragon Mirror.

"Get your hands off my daughter you creep!" my mother roared as I attempted to walk around Ben but he wouldn't let me.

"If she is to be with anyone; it wouldn't be you" my mother added cruelly.

"It would be me" Ben fired back angrily.

"I am the best thing that has ever happened to-" he started.

"Ben don't!" Jay exclaimed cutting him off.

"She wants to get a reaction out of you" he added and I heard footsteps which told me that the others were moving closer to me and Ben.

"Maybe" Ben agreed.

"But you will not take Mal away from me" he said angrily to my mother.

"Ha!" my mother laughed back.

"Like you can stop me!" she exclaimed.

"However-" she started.

"I think I have heard enough; let's change things up a little bit" she said and I watched as a smirk spread across her face.

"Mal my dear?" she called out.

"Yes Mother" I found myself answering her as I stood still.

"Get rid of our guests please" my mother stated and I started to panic inside. My mother knew that I didn't want to hurt anyone in my family and she was about to make me do it. I was trying to struggle against the trance she had me under but as the seconds passed by I felt less and less like myself.

"They are trying to take our position away from us" she stated.

"No" I muttered.

"They can't do that" I stated and I turned around and looked at everyone and I felt my eyes burn. I went to stop myself however my mother laughed darkly as a darkness consumed me as I was now completely numb under my mother's trance.


	90. Bald Mountain Part Eleven

**Oooooo! What do you think is going to happen next? Let's find out now! Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I really didn't like this! By the looks of it I was about to fight Mal to get her back; I didn't want to have to hurt her though. So I could only hope that we were going to be able to save Mal quickly from her mother before we had to hurt her too much. It was breaking my heart to see her like this; and I knew that when this was all over she was going to be heart broken. I had to make sure that my soul mate was safe; I needed her back in my arms where I could look after her.

"Mal stop this now" I said slowly as I placed both hands in front of me to help defend myself. She had this crazed look in her eye that I had never seen before; and it was starting to really scare me.

"Mal they are here to try and usurp us we need to protect our legacy from them!" Maleficent called out.

"Especially from the King" she added and I watched as Mal's eyes locked on to me.

"Yes Mother" she noted as she started to take a step towards me.

"I will make you proud; I will not disappoint you" she added as I took a couple of steps back. I needed to get her away from the mirror so if I had to make her chase me then I would do it.

"Mal your mother is lying" I stated as I threw the others a concerned look. I hated what Maleficent was saying to Mal; in fact it was another reason why my heart was breaking. Maleficent was the reason why Mal had most of the fears and insecurities that she had; and it looked like I was never going to be able to take them away from her.

"No she isn't" Mal dismissed.

"Everyone wants to lead the Isle we always have to fight; and if I die in the process then that is a great honour" she continued.

"Fairy Godmother!" I called hoping that she would know what to do.

"We need to try and distract her; make her remember; it will break it out of her trance" she advised quickly.

"I will just keep putting her in them until there is none of you left" Maleficent sang cheerfully which made me want to run at her and hurt her. I know that I was meant to be a hero but I couldn't bear seeing Mal like this.

"Which will be a shame really; you won't see Mal at her worst" she cooed.

"Mal is not evil!" I snapped.

"Take this trance off her now" I demanded.

"No" she laughed.

"You are no one to me" she stated.

"I am Mistress of Evil; you are no one" she added.

"I am your King! I demand you now!" I roared and my face dropped as both Mal and her mother cackled at me. I knew that when all this was over and done with Mal was going to be very embarrassed at the fact that I had seen her like this. If I was being honest there was a slither of me was glad that I was seeing this as I could now understand more as I was witnessing it first-hand.

"Mal please I am getting bored" Maleficent said as she pretended to yawn.

"As you wish" Mal smirked before she shimmered away.

"Uh oh!" we all said together. I had never seen Mal do that before; to be honest it really scared me. As I now didn't know what Mal was capable of and what her mother was going to make her do.

"Where has she gone?" Carlos asked as he took a couple of steps forward so he was now standing at the top of the four steps.

"Cooeeee!" Mal sang and we all looked up to see that she was stood on the balcony smirking at us.

"It looks like we are going to need to fight" Jay grimaced.

"Yes" Evie and Carlo agreed.

"Ha!" Mal laughed darkly.

"Look at you all-" she sang.

"Thinking you are going to win; you need to remember my evil legacy" she warned us.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Story for another time Ben" Evie pressed as Mal quickly climbed over the balcony and grabbed hold one of the nearby drapes. I was about to question what she was about to do but she quickly swung down and as she done this she used both of her legs to launch Carlos into a nearby wall.

"Carlos!" we all exclaimed as we watched him grunt in pain as he slowly helped himself back to his feet. We heard a dark laugh and we turned to see Mal grinning at us all.

"Urgh!" Jay puffed.

"Right" he stated and he charged at Mal and they started fighting which made me freeze on the spot. It really caught me off guard to see Jay and Mal like this; and as Mal spun around and kicked Jay in the face I gasped in shock. I then watched as Evie ran at Mal; however Mal noticed at the last second and kicked Jay down the staircase. My mouth dropped in shock as I watched as Mal fought with her sister and it wasn't long before Mal got Evie into a headlock. Carlos then ran at them and jumped onto Mal's back and this made Mal drop to her knees. But unfortunately she dragged Evie down with her and Evie started to cough and splutter as Mal started to choke her.

"Let Evie go!" Jay said as he tried to prise Mal's arm away from Evie's throat.

"No!" Mal snapped. I watched as Fairy Godmother was about to cast a spell however Mal noticed and she screamed and as she did this Evie, Jay and Carlos were flung away from her.

"Mal stop this!" I shouted.

"No after I defeat you all I will get your wand Fairy Godmother and I will take it from your dead hands" she stated evilly as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Mal Faery! Stop this!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed.

"I will go and get reinforcements" Fairy Godmother stated.

"Ok" I nodded.

"You need to break her out of her trance" she instructed.

"We will do" I answered.

"Go!" I urged.

"Ok" she said and she quickly ran out of the chamber.

"Oh" Mal sang which made me look back at her.

"Do I have to go through you first?" she cooed.

"Fair enough" she smirked and I gulped. I really didn't know what was about to happen; but I knew for a fine fact that neither me or Mal were going to like it.


	91. Bald Mountain Part Twelve

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying where I am going with this. So without further ado, let's jump straight back in. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Mal quickly lunged at me and slammed me against the floor; I tried to grab her hands but due to her strength I couldn't stop her starting to choke me. I froze in shock again as I didn't know what to do as I didn't want to hurt her so I attempted to shove her from me. However as I started to struggle to breath I started to wriggle underneath her as I tried to twist her fingers from my neck. I felt her hands tighten around my neck even more as Jay, Evie and Carlos jumped on Mal and tried to prise her away from me. Thankfully they were able to drag her from me and I heard her roar which echoed around the chamber.

I placed my hands to my throat as oxygen and warmth started to flow back into my body. I couldn't believe that Mal had just choked me! I then had to quickly remind myself that this wasn't Mal doing this; it was her mother. And I promised myself that I would get to the bottom of this. I heard Mal growl and when I looked over to the others I watched as Mal head butted Jay.

"Ow!" Jay shouted out as his hands flew to his nose as Mal kicked Evie in the stomach. An idea then came to me - I hoped that it would work. It had to! I needed my Mal back!

"We need to get hold of her!" I shouted as Maleficent laughed.

"Easier said than done" Carlos groaned.

"You will pay" Mal warned us all.

"Mal stop this!" Evie shouted.

"No!" Mal spat and I ran at Mal and tried to grab her.

"Oh hello" she sang as she punched Jay in the stomach.

"You are weak Mal" Maleficent shouted.

"Just like your father!" she roared.

"Mal don't listen to her" I stated as I wrapped my arms around her and she tried to wriggle out of my arms.

"She is right; I am a disappointment!" she roared as I picked Mal up and she used her legs to kick Carlos and Jay back.

"I swear to Lucifer!" she growled as we all flew from Mal. I quickly got to my feet and Mal swept her hand from left to right and a green fire went between us and Mal.

"Mal come here I have something to tell you" Maleficent said.

"Yes Mother" she replied and she turned around and stepped closer to her Mother.

"No Mal!" I exclaimed.

"Don't!" Evie shouted.

"Come here!" Jay and Carlos shouted and Mal turned and glared at us all.

"What are you doing?" Maleficent snapped at Mal.

"Watch" Mal stated bluntly.

"Mal come back" her mother screamed.

"No I need to end this" Mal urged as she turned and looked at us.

"Mal-" Maleficent started.

"Oh shut up Mother! Let me end this!" Mal snapped cutting her mother off. Mal then swept her hand right to left and the green, glowing fire disappeared.

"I am going to end this once and for all" Mal stated as she took a step forward before she lifted her right hand and I felt a tightness around my neck again. I let my hands fly to my throat but I couldn't stop what wasn't there. I then saw as Mal smirked at me before she lifted her hand up slightly and I rose off the floor as I continued to cough and splutter.

"Mal stop this" Evie said in shock.

"No!" Mal growled.

"Yes!" Carlos shouted and he ran at Mal and knocked her to the ground and I fell onto the floor abruptly. I reached to be sick as air started to flow into my lungs again and I heard Jay and Carlos fight with Mal.

"Get off me!" Mal screamed as Evie ran up to me.

"Ben are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes" I croaked and we both looked at Mal as we heard as her scream echoed around the chamber.

"We need to get to Mal" Evie said as she helped me up to my feet and we started to run towards Mal.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Maleficent roared and we were all flung against the walls; before we dropped to the floor.

"I don't need your help!" Mal snapped at her mother.

"It looks like it" Maleficent said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"You are so pathetic; and when I get free we will restart your training" she warned Mal.

"No!" Mal screamed.

"No I don't want that; I will be the new Mistress of Evil without your help. I don't need you!" she roared as I climbed up to my feet and slowly crept towards Mal.

"Heck you do!" Maleficent snapped.

"You don't know what you are doing; you are such a disappointment. I would have dealt with these all a lot quicker" she snapped.

"No you wouldn't have" Mal stated and I grabbed hold of her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Get off me!" she snapped as I turned her around in my arms.

"No!" I snapped back and I quickly crushed my lips against hers.

"What are you doing?" I heard her mother say but I continued to kiss Mal. It was knocking me off guard at the fact that she wasn't kissing back but I then felt her go weak in my arms. I pulled away and I watched as she flopped in my arms as she blacked out.

"We need to get her out of here" I said to the others as I threw Mal into a bridal hold as Fairy Godmother walked into the chamber with Queen Tinkerbelle, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa and Fawn.

"Yes" Fairy Godmother stated as she stepped forward.

"You all leave" she instructed.

"We will deal with this mirror" she added.

"Ok" I replied.

"Thank you everyone" I said as I looked at them all.

"You're very welcome" Fairy Godmother said as the rest of the fairy council members smiled at me.

"Get Mal out of here now!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed and when I turned and looked at the mirror Maleficent was starting to glow in the mirror.

"Bring Mal here! She is my daughter!" Maleficent roared.

"Yes" I agreed.

"But she is my girlfriend; and I want the best for her" I urged.

"Unlike you!" I snapped before quickly turning and running out of the chamber; very thankful that I had been able to get my perfect purple- haired princess out of this mess.


	92. Bald Mountain Part Thirteen

**Hey guys, thank you for taking the time as always to read this story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

As I began to feel myself come back around I felt my body fill with dread; I didn't know why I felt this way but something was telling me that something really bad has just happened.

"I wonder how much longer she is going to be out for" I heard Ben say sadly as he squeezed my left hand.

"It shouldn't be much longer your Majesty" I heard Fairy Godmother say. What on Auradon had happened? Why was Fairy Godmother here? I started to get really scared as this looked like a very big deal.

"Thank you for all of this Fairy Godmother" Ben said happily.

"Any time" she replied.

You know that I think a lot of Mal; I would do anything I can for her" she added lovingly.

"That means a lot" Ben said.

"I know it means a lot to Mal as well" he added as he squeezed my hand once more.

"It does" I croaked.

"Mal you are awake?" Ben asked in shock as my eyes lazily opened.

"Yes" I muttered.

"What happened?" I asked in confusion.

"Can you not remember?" Ben asked slowly.

"I don't know I feel weird" I admitted.

"How?" he questioned.

"I don't know" I stated.

"Tired; my body feels tired" I decided. This wasn't a lie I did feel so tired; however this was more down to the fact that my mother had put her trance on me. But the fact that I was now with Ben and Fairy Godmother told me that that my mother's dastardly plan hadn't come true.

"You will be Mal" Fairy Godmother smiled.

"That was quite an evil trance that your mother put onto you" she noted.

"Was that not a dream?" I asked as my mind went completely blank.

"Fairy Godmother what is happening?" Ben asked.

"Mal is going to be a bit confused and delirious for a little while; but that is due to her mother's trance and the strong magic you used on her" she explained.

"I used on her?" Ben questioned slowly.

"Yes your true love's kiss" she answered.

"You and Mal are magically bound by true love; and by other ways" she stated and I couldn't help note that Fairy Godmother must know more about the dynamics of mine and Ben's relationship than she was letting on.

"You will always be able to help each other out of situations; I am glad you have both found each other" she said happily.

"Me too" Ben said as he looked at me and a large grin spread across his face.

"Ben what happened?" I asked in confusion.

"We will leave you too it" I heard Fairy Godmother say and I watched as Evie, Jay, Carlos, Adam and Belle quickly left the room.

"Ben?" I questioned.

"What can you remember?" he asked.

"Well I remember coming here, talking to our Tour Guide, walking up in the chamber just before you walked in-" I continued.

"Then the rest is hazy" I admitted.

"I see" he noted.

"What happened was this?" he started as he pulled me closer to him as he went on to tell me everything that had just happened with my mother.

* * *

"I can't believe that happened; I knew that being here might cause problems but I didn't expect that this would happen" I said as my voice broke after Ben had told me about our fight.

"Mal calm down" he said as he pulled me closer to him so I was snuggled into his chest more tightly.

"The main thing is that it is over; the castle is being screened for other evil artefacts again" he advised.

"Ok" I said as I looked up at him.

"I still want it closing down Ben; I meant it when I said that it is meant to be mine" I urged.

"I know" he smiled.

"I received your paperwork Hayley forwarded it to me" he said.

"I see" I noted.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"You hold a strong case; but it will have to be taken to the council as it is technically under the council's ruling" he answered as he cupped my face with his right hand.

"I understand that" I replied.

"Will they be told what happened?" I asked in a panic. I didn't want anyone finding out; it was bad enough that the fairy council knew about what had happened.

"No I don't believe they need to be told about that" he stated.

"Good" I said.

"That is the last thing I need getting out; especially with what Queen Leah intends to tell everyone" I sighed.

"Mal don't fixate on her and what she is intending to do" he urged as he brushed his nose against mine.

"We will make sure that she will not act out whatever plan she has" he promised.

"I am so glad I have you Benny" I said as my eyes started to water.

"Hey" he cooed before he pulled me back into a tight hug.

"I am so glad I have you too Mal nothing or no one is ever going to change that" he promised me sincerely as he rang his fingers through my hair.

"I hope so" I sniffed as I wiped my nose onto the back of my right hand.

"I know so" I heard him say and I looked back up at him.

"Mal we are meant to be together you know this" he stated lovingly.

"Of course I do; but you know losing you scares me" I stressed.

"I know baby but you are not going to lose me. I can promise you that" he said before he pressed a tender kiss against my lips.

"Good because I can't" I stated.

"Well don't worry about it" he answered and I tightened my arms around him.

"However if the council grant you your mother's castle-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"It would need to be made safe" he stated.

"Yeah" I agreed. It needed to be made safe so both me and Ben could live there safely; there was no way that I could go through this again.

"We would look at everything; I want to put my own spin on it" I advised.

"I can't wait to see it" he grinned.

"Yeah" I said.

"Second home for us both" I smiled.

"Yeah" he said.

"It would be ours; what mine is yours" I teased and I watched as my favourite grin spread across his face.

"Sounds like things are getting serious" he chuckled.

"I thought things were serious?" I joked.

"It is" he agreed as he brushed his nose against mine again.

"I was teasing you" he said as our eyes started to burn into each other's.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"I love you Benny" I said lovingly as our faces inched closer and closer.

"I love you too Mally" he replied before our lips collided together and we fell into a heated make out session to help us both move away from this situation together.


	93. Bald Mountain Part Fourteen

**Hey guys, I can't wait to see what you guys think of these chapters. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Hmm" I said as I snuggled into Ben's chest after we had finished our make out session. It was nice to just snuggle in silence; it just showed me even more that me and Ben were meant to be together. Me and Ben didn't have to do anything in particular; we could just lie like this and it would still be so perfect.

As time went on I found myself slowly tracing patterns up and down Ben's chest as his fingers ran through my hair. I looked up at him and smiled but then my eyes locked onto some bruising that what on his neck.

"Ben" I said as I stroked the bruises on his neck slowly.

"Yes?" he asked and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he knew what I was about to ask him.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Nothing" he quickly answered.

"Pay no attention to it" he dismissed.

"No what is it?" I urged as my stomach started to burn at the fact that he wouldn't tell me how his neck was all bruised.

"Mal" Ben sighed and I sat up as I fell into panic as I realised what had happened.

"Ben-" I started.

"Did I do that to you?" I asked and I watched as Ben looked down at the bed covers and bit down on his bottom lip.

"I did, didn't I?" I pressed.

"Yes" he confirmed as he looked back sadly at me.

"When you were under the trance-" he continued but stopped and this showed me that it was obviously hard for him to think about.

"It looks like I have strangled you" I noted as I pressed my fingers against the bruises.

"You did" he confirmed.

"I see" I noted and I was suddenly frozen as my eye sight disappeared and all I could see was Ben in front of me in the chamber; however I had my hands pressed tightly against his throat.

"Mal" I heard Ben say but I didn't see his lips move. Instead I watched as the vision in front of me played in slow motion as he struggled against me.

"Mal" Ben repeated.

"Ben please help me" I begged.

"What?" he asked.

"What is happening?" he urged and I felt his arms tighten against me.

"I'm stuck in a vision; and it doesn't matter how many times I blink my eyes-" I confirmed as I blinked my eyes to no avail.

"It won't go away!" I cried. It was breaking my heart seeing me do this to Ben; I could kill my mother for this I really could! But I was going to try and be the bigger person and not give her the satisfaction. I was however going to try and find a way to make it up to Ben and my family - whether they liked it or not.

"It's killing me Ben I can't bare it!" I said as my voice broke and I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"What can you see?" I heard Ben ask.

"What I did to you" I confirmed.

"Ben I am so sorry!" I cried as I continued to watch Ben struggle against me.

"Hey come here" I heard Ben say. I then felt Ben's hands cup my face before he pressed his warm lips against mine. I sighed against his lips as we fell into the kiss I smiled against his lips when I was pulled out of my vision and back into reality.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I looked up at my very happy Beast.

"What?" he asked happily.

"I always knew that your kisses rocked my world" I flirted and I couldn't help but grin at him as he chuckled at me.

"Come back here" he flirted back and he pressed his lips against mine for a long and loving kiss.

"Mal" Ben breathed as we broke apart.

"Aha?" I panted.

"I know you want to make it up to me-" he started.

"Correct" I confirmed.

"But you just have so please don't keep worrying about this" he dismissed.

"It's hard not to Ben I have physically hurt you" I urged.

"Yes; but you didn't mean to" he returned.

"Let's just forget about it I want us to concentrate on us being together. Not thinking and worrying about what has happened on this tour" he added as he cupped my face in both of his hands and started to stroke both of my cheeks soothingly.

"We need to concentrate on our future not the past" he said sincerely as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Ok" I nodded.

"I do still want to make it up to you though" I advised.

"Well I know one way" he smiled.

"How?" I asked eagerly.

"Like this" he chuckled before he pressed his lips against mine and me and Ben fell into a very heated make out session once more.


	94. Bald Mountain Part Fifteen

**Hey guys, we are nearing our stay in Bald Mountain. As I am writing this it is currently six thirteen on the twenty ninth of November; and I know as you are reading this it is probably a while ago. But my plan was (and I hope it has worked) that during the months of November and December and part of January I was going to work on pushing our tour along a bit. I can't wait to share this story with you. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After making out me and Ben snuggled into each other again and returned to once again enjoying each other's company. This was until we both heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" Ben called and I watched as Adam entered the room by the con-joining door which led to Ben's bedroom.

"Can you two come next door please?" he asked.

"We need to talk about something" he advised.

"Ok" me and Ben said together as Adam quickly left the room.

"This looks serious" I noted as Ben threw the covers back and we both sat up.

"I know" Ben agreed as we both climbed off the bed.

"But whatever it is we will get through this together" I said as I slid my left hand into Ben's right.

"Agreed" he answered and I let him lead me from the room and into his bathroom. Me and Ben then walked into his room and I started to get scared at the fact that everyone was now sitting looking at us with blank faces on.

"Well this doesn't look worrying" I note as me and Ben sat down on the only empty couch left.

"Don't worry" Belle said.

"We just need to discuss something as a group" she added.

"Ok" me and Ben said together.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"After what happened at Bald Mountain-" Adam started which made me freeze. I should have known that there was going to be consequences for what happened - I could only hope that it hadn't caused up too much of a stir.

"We don't know whether we should visit the Isle" he finished.

"What?" I asked.

"Why?" Ben questioned.

"Mal you know it isn't safe" Evie stated sternly.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I have told Ben this in the past" I said as I threw Ben a concerned look and he nodded at me.

"What is your honest opinion?" Adam asked as I pursed my lips together.

"Mal you can speak you mind" Belle stated.

"I want to visit home of course I do-" I started.

"However I don't believe we should" I stated.

"Why?" Ben asked as his face dropped. I hoped that me and Ben weren't about to argue about this; but I needed to be honest with him so we could get through this as a family.

"I don't think it is safe" I answered.

"Yes me, E, Jay and Carlos can fight with the best of them" I added and I felt Ben's arms tighten around me.

"But if anything is currently being planned over there I don't want it to be how our tour ends" I added. I knew that there was probably a big scheme being planned for the end of our tour. If I was being honest I don't know why I haven't thought about this before now; but given everything that had already happened on our tour I had been very preoccupied.

"And also-" I started.

"Yes?" Ben prompted and I bit down on my bottom lip nervously. What I was about to say was probably about to open a can of worms; but I needed Ben, Adam and Belle to understand where I was coming from.

"I know that there are certain people in this room will understand where I am going with this" I stated and Evie, Jay and Carlos all threw me a look.

"But this tour is highlighting to me more how VK's and villains are seen in this kingdom. I don't know if it is because college kind of kept us in a protective bubble; but I can sense it more" I advised.

"I don't want to go to the Isle with everyone already having this negative perspective of the people there. Yes I know why they are there; but I don't want to show it off. They aren't a freak show" I explained.

"No one said they were" Ben urged.

"That is how we have been made to feel" I stated.

"What?" Ben asked in shock.

"Not now Ben" I said as I slid my left hand into his right.

"But when people used to come over and do documentaries; we felt like freaks-" I started.

"And I am ashamed to say that I have sent a few of them packing" I shuddered as I started to remember what I had done to the people that had come over to the Isle to try and video us.

"Me too" Jay said sadly.

"Yep" Carlos nodded.

"Me as well" Evie interjected.

"What I am saying is that I know how it feels; and for certain people on the Isle they just want a quiet life. Other's want revenge; I think going onto the Isle is a risky move" I finished.

"Ok" Ben nodded.

"I value what you said" Ben smiled meekly. I know that he wanted to visit the Isle as he wanted to learn everything about me however I couldn't bear putting him at any more risk.

"In fact-" Belle started and me and Ben looked over to her.

"This is what Jay, Carlos and Evie said before you both came in here" she advised.

"I see" Ben noted.

"What do you think Ben?" I asked.

"Well when I say that I am going to do something I need to follow it through-" he started as he threw his parents a concerned look.

"We understand that" his parents nodded.

"But after what has just happened" Jay added.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"You are not using me as an excuse to cut the Isle from the tour" I urged. I could see why they were now thinking like this; but I didn't want it to be solely due to me that we didn't visit the Isle.

"Don't do that guys; it's not cool" I stated as I shook my head.

"Fine; but it is something that makes us feel like we need to stay clear" Carlos replied.

"I understand that" I nodded.

"Ben?" Carlos said.

"Yes Carlos" Ben answered.

"Would it damage you and Mal if we don't go?" he asked and I started to fall into panic.

"I don't know" Ben said.

"A lot of people are looking forward to it" he added.

"See what I mean!" I exclaimed and I started to hear my laptop in my room making a noise telling me that someone was trying to facetime me. I threw Ben a confused look before quickly getting up and running into my room. I then walked up to my coffee table and my eyes widened in shock when my eyes fell upon my laptop.

"No!" I exclaimed as I picked my laptop up.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Who is it?" Evie called and I quickly walked back into Ben's bedroom.

"It's my mother" I advised and everyone's faces fell into shock. My mother never rang me; and a lingering feeling entered my stomach - did she know what had just happened with her precious Dragon Mirror?


	95. Bald Mountain Part Sixteen

**Hey guys, welcome to the last chapter of our stay at Bald Mountain. I really hope you enjoy where I have gone with this; much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Don't answer it" Carlos quickly said.

"I have to; she never rings" I stated.

"Mal I have a bad feeling about this" Evie said sadly.

"I have to answer" I stated as I made a decision.

"Do me a favour?" I asked.

"Yes?" they all asked in confusion.

"Let her think I am on my own?" I asked as I set my laptop down on the office table and sat down in front of it.

"Ok" they all nodded. I noted that Ben pursed his lips together and I smiled at him before I answered my mother's call.

"Mother?" I asked as she came into view.

"You never ring" I noted sweetly.

"I know" she said and I could tell that there was something bothering her.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned.

"No" she answered as she squinted her eyes as me.

"I just wanted to see how my little princess is" she added and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ben's eyes widened. I had to stop myself pulling a shocked face myself; my mother never called me princess. In our house Princess was like a swear word; and something we tried to avoid if we could help it.

"I am fine Mother how are you?" I said hoping to move the conversation on a little bit.

"I am good" she said and I could tell that she was starting to get bored of our conversation.

"I can't wait for you to come and visit" she cooed.

"Well about that-" I started and I decided to make the decision for everyone in the room.

"Yes?" my mother asked and I watched as her eyes widened slightly.

"We are not visiting the Isle" I advised her.

"Why not?" she asked darkly.

"Are you ashamed of where you live?" she quickly added before I could answer.

"No, of course not" I replied with a meek smile.

"But with my accident it has made us have to make some drastic decisions" I advised and I saw as everyone started giving each other concerned looks.

"And the place that you come from has to pay for that?" she snapped.

"That isn't very fair" she advised.

"Is our King embarrassed of you?" she asked.

"No" I advised and I watched as Ben went to stand up but Belle quickly stopped him.

"He isn't" I said.

"It was discussed" I added.

"He actually wants to come to the Isle; we plan to come to visit soon after the tour" I finished and I watched as my mother looked me up and down.

"I see" she noted.

"It looks like you have everything under control" she added.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I was taught well; I have all bases covered" I smiled as I made the decision that I wanted to hint onto my mother that her plan hadn't affected me in any way.

"I don't need to have back up plans" I added.

"Hmmm" she grunted as she looked me up and down again.

"I see" she repeated.

"It would appear that you are a strong consort to our King; I wish you would reconsider. Fight with me; not against me" she stated.

"I have chosen my side; and this is the side that I stay on. Good and love" I answered.

"You know my feelings on it Kiddo" she said as she pulled a disgruntled face.

"And you know mine; love is not ridiculous" I stated and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ben grinned at me.

"That is a matter of an opinion" she stated.

"Yeah" I said.

"Can we agree to disagree?" I questioned.

"Yes I think that is the best thing to do" she said and we both fell into an awkward silence.

"Can I ask something of you?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Of course" I smiled.

"I hate the fact that I need to ask this" she grimaced.

"Go on" I prompted. I didn't know what she was about to ask me; but I knew that me, Ben or my family going to the Isle was completely out of the question.

"Could you send me a food parcel?" she asked.

"Of course; do you want anything in particular?" I enquired and I watched as she looked down at the floor.

"Mother you don't need to be ashamed of asking for help I don't mind helping you; you are my mother" I reminded her.

"Thank you" she muttered as she looked back up at me; I was actually caught off guard that she would thank me. She never has done in the past!

"That lover boy of yours has changed you; he has made you stronger" she stated which started to catch me off guard even more. My mother never wanted to talk about Ben; and if she did it was never in a good capacity - she always tried to pull him to bits.

"Yes he has; we make each other better" I agreed.

"I will arrange for food parcels to be sent to you every week" I added.

"Thank you" she said again.

"You're welcome" I replied.

"I have to go mother" I said; I know that it was a good thing that she had rang me but after everything that had just happened I wanted to put some space between me and my mother.

"Ok" she answered.

"I will ring you soon" I offered.

"I shall look forward to it" she smiled meekly.

"Yes" I smiled back.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye Kiddo" she replied and I quickly hung up on her. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself; I knew that tonight was probably going to be difficult for me. I knew that I was going to have nightmares tonight; but as long as I had Ben with me I knew that I would be able to get through it. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I was brought back to reality and when I looked around I saw Ben smiling at me as he cuddled into me.

"You handled that really well" he said happily.

"Thank you" I said as I stood up in his arms.

"I had to bite my tongue in parts; I wanted to tear into her" I admitted as I placed my arms on top of his.

"Yes; but that wouldn't have helped the situation" he noted.

"Strange how she is asking for your help" he added.

"I know" I said.

"I wonder whether this is the real reason why she rang you" Evie stated and I looked over to her.

"Yes" I muttered.

"That and she probably wants to access things" I added.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked and I looked up at him.

"My mother will know that her mirror is destroyed; she will know how it will have affected me. She wanted to see how much" I explained.

"And you made sure that she knew that she hasn't affected you" he smiled.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Can we stop talking about this?" I stated.

"Is everything ok?" Belle asked.

"Yes Belle" I replied as I looked at her.

"I just don't want to fixate on my mother" I stated.

"Ok" she nodded.

"So what do you want to do for dinner? Go downstairs or have something sent up?" Adam suggested as he looked at us all.

"I'm not bothered" Ben said and I nodded in agreement.

"Me neither" Evie said and Jay, Carlos, Doug and Jane all nodded in agreement.

"Should I book a private room downstairs?" he asked.

"Please?" Belle asked.

"I'll go and book it now" Adam said as he pulled his phone out of his dark blue blazer pocket.

"Mal" Ben said.

"Yes Ben?" I said as I looked back up at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Of course I am" I stated as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I have you; that is what I need" I smiled.

"Ditto baby" he smiled back at me before he pressed a brief but loving kiss against my lips.

"Come on you two" Belle teased.

"Time to go down for dinner" Adam advised as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Ok" me and Ben said together before we broke apart. I then let Ben slid his right hand into my left and we followed everyone out of the room to have a lovely family meal to help end our visit to Bald Mountain on a good note.

* * *

 _*Meanwhile*_

* * *

 _As the FaceTime ended Maleficent stared at the screen for a few seconds before slowly standing up and walking onto the balcony. As her eyes landed on Auradon she grimaced; and she angrily sighed._

 _"I know why you aren't coming to the Isle Mal" she muttered._

 _"Your lover boy thinks keeping you away from here is going to keep you safe; b_ _ut he is very wrong" she growled as she balled her hands up._

 _"You might have destroyed my dragon mirror; b_ _ut I will find another way to get back to Auradon" she continued._

 _"And I will make you all pay" she continued._

 _"Especially you Mal!" she laughed darkly._

 _"You will learn the hard way that you can't turn your back on who you are meant to be; and I will enjoy breaking you!" she cackled. Other villains who were in the main square looked up at Maleficent and when she cast a glance over them they all ran and hid away from her. Maleficent then turned and walked back into Bargain Castle; with a large grin on her face very happy that she had managed to rattle her daughter - even if she didn't want to let on to her mother._

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you have enjoyed this part of our tour. Like I have already said I have planned to really push our tour on so by the time you are reading this in January I hope that my plan has worked.** **See you at Rosa Roja Lodge (which should be posted straight after this).**


	96. Rosa Roja Lodge

**Hey guys, this wasn't meant to be part of our tour; but I decided that this needed to happen in our story. So I hope you guys like it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 ** _27/07/2018_**

The next morning we all checked out of the hotel; today we were going to be travelling back over the Great Wall of China but this time we weren't stopping. This time we were going to make our way to Apheliotia and stay in a hotel in the outskirts.

"Ben" I asked as the limousine door closed behind us.

"Yes my love?" he asked lovingly as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders.

"Why are we staying in a hotel in Apheliotia? I thought you had a residence there?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"It's already been booked" he advised.

"By who?" I questioned.

"Royals" he smiled as he pulled me close to him. I could tell that he was hiding something; but I decided to leave it. I couldn't see why he couldn't just tell me but to be honest I didn't want to make things awkward between us. We had spent the night together and to be honest I wished that we didn't have to leave but I knew that our lives couldn't stop because of our disagreement. We had to continue with our commitments that we had promised to complete.

* * *

I fell into further confusion when we pulled up to Apheliotia Hilton but Ben stopped me getting out of the car.

"Ben is something wrong?" I asked.

"No" he smiled.

"Ok?" I said slowly in confusion.

"Well we need to join the others" I stated.

"No we don't" he advised happily.

"Ben what is going on?" I questioned.

"Wait and see my love" he smirked.

"O...k?" I said slowly as the car door closed behind Belle.

"I don't know what to make of this" I noted.

"Well just put it this way-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Quarantine Lockdown" he advised.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes; I think we need to talk" he advised which made my stomach drop. What did Ben want to talk about? I thought that me and Ben had managed to sort things out.

"Well that doesn't make me worry" I muttered as the limousine pulled away.

"Don't be my love" he advised as he took both of my hands in his.

"I think we need this time together" he said fondly as he looked into my eyes.

"Ok" I nodded as I started to feel better about this situation.

"It is going to be so nice just being the pair of us" he said loving as he slid my right hand into his left and he quickly pressed a kiss against the back of my hand.

"It is" I agreed.

"But-" I started and I watched as his face dropped slightly.

"How are we getting away with this?" I asked as I started to worry how this was not only going to look to the members of the public but to Adam and Belle as well. We were told by Ben's parents that we couldn't be on our own like this; and if we were seen going off on our own it could cause a lot of drama. But as I looked out of the window I noticed that we were driving into a nearby enclosed car park which made me very concerned about what Ben had planned.

"What do you mean?" he asked as the car came to a stop.

"Well I didn't think that we were allowed to be left on our own" I replied as the car door opened and we both climbed out of the limousine.

"That is true" he agreed as he closed the door behind us.

"But I spoke to my parents last night when you were talking to Evie" he explained as he gestured to a nearby car. I smiled meekly to myself when I realised what was happening. Me and Ben were about to be driven onto the private grounds of Rosa Roja Lodge in an unmarked car. I was astounded that Ben had gone to these levels to make sure that we had some time alone together. The car that we were going to travel in was a black hummer; with blacked out windows in the back. I watched as Ben's bodyguard, Steve, climbed into the front as Dawson stayed in Ben's royal limousine.

"Ok" I said as me and Ben walked up to the car.

"About what?" I questioned as I opened the door.

"I said that after everything that has already happened me and you need time away from everyone" he explained as I climbed in and slid along so Ben could sit on the right hand side of me.

"We need to talk about things and make sure that everything is ok between the pair of us" he continued as he closed the door behind us.

"I thought we were ok" I pressed as I threw a concerned look at him. I thought that me and Ben had got to a position where we could get through things and start to get back to where we were before all this happened. Yes I wanted some time alone with Ben; but I still couldn't get rid of this unsettling feeing that something else was going on.

"We are on my side of things; but I think talking about everything will help in the long run" he explained.

"As we both have things that we need to work on" he continued.

"We do" I nodded as the car started to pull off.

"But we will get through it baby" I smiled at him.

"Of course we will" he agreed and me and Ben slid closer and cuddled together. I couldn't help but snuggle into his chest and sigh; right now what I needed was a day and night long cuddle. And by the looks of it – I was going to get what I needed. We did need to have time together like this so we could make ourselves a stronger couple.

* * *

When me and Ben arrived at the Rosa Roja Lodge I watched as Steven drove us into the garage and quickly closed the door. Me and Ben both looked at each other and smiled; we were finally alone. Yes Steve was here but he was going to spend the night in the cottage on the grounds. When Ben slid away from me to open the door I couldn't help but pout at him; and when Ben smiled down at me his eyes widened at me before he quickly pressed a kiss against my lips.

"You did that on purpose" he accused.

"No I didn't" I stated as I shook my head.

"I didn't want to leave your arms" I added.

"I see" he nodded.

"Well let's go and get ourselves sorted and we can have a cuddling date" he offered as he jumped out of the car.

"Just you try and stop me" I teased as I quickly climbed out and closed the door behind us. I heard Ben chuckle at me and I winked up at him as I stood next to him before turning to walk into the Lodge.

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed which made me look up at him.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Come here" he laughed.

"What?" I repeated and before I could say or do anything Ben quickly picked me up in a bridal hold.

"Ben!" I shrieked.

"Yes my love" he said lovingly as he smiled down at me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Sweeping you off your feet my love" he answered and he quickly carried me into the Lodge so we could start our time alone together.


	97. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Two

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy where I am going with our tour. I have decided after posting the last part of our stay at the Great Wall of China I was going to attempt to try and push our tour along a little bit. I can't wait to share everything I have planned for Ben and Mal with you. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After Ben quickly walked through the Lodge carrying me into the living room we stood for a few seconds smiling at each other before I quickly pushed a kiss against his lips. When we broke apart we smiled at each other for a few seconds before Ben slowly placed me back down onto the floor. I then took a step away from him and I looked around the Lodge and smiled.

The Lodge itself was modelled like Ben's summer lodge and I appreciated the familiarity. I think I needed similarity right now. Yes I was enjoying seeing all the different cultures of the kingdom; but being in this Lodge was showing me that I was missing being back at home in Auradon Castle.

"Ben?" I asked as I snuggled into Ben's right shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes Mal?" he answered as he happily looked down at me.

"There is something that I need to ask you-" I started.

"But I want to make sure that I don't come across as ungrateful" I stated.

"Right?" he said as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"I know you want to make it up to me; and even though you really don't need to" I stated and I watched as Ben went to talk but I quickly placed my right index finger against his lips. Me and Ben then shared a look before he nodded at me and I pulled my finger away - but not before he pressed a tender kiss against it.

"Have you bought me anything?" I asked.

"Erm" he muttered.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I don't want you to buy me anything as you don't need to" I started to explain. I wasn't trying to sound ungrateful; it was just I didn't want Ben to think that he had to buy me things in a bid to try and make it up to me. Time together was what we needed and I hoped that I wasn't about to upset him by saying this to him.

"Ben you don't need to buy me back; you just need to spend time with me. That is what I need" I explained.

"I see" he noted.

"I haven't upset you have I?" I questioned sadly.

"No" he answered.

"I get what you are trying to say" he smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ben I am with you for the things that you don't buy me; everything else is a bonus but in all reality I don't need it. What I need is for you to love me" I said sincerely as I looked up at him.

"I do" he said.

"I really do" he urged.

"I know you do" I smiled.

"Like I love you too" I added lovingly and I brushed my nose against Ben's.

"I will admit I have bought you a gift; but you don't have to accept it" he said.

"However Mal-" he started.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"I don't see it as trying to buy you back; I see it as spoiling the love of my life. I want to give you the world Mal" he answered.

"And you give me it" I replied.

"I just wish I could give you the world in return" I pressed.

"You do Mal" he stated sincerely as his eyes burned into mine.

"Because the world you give me is different to the world that I have been brought up in; I only want to be in the world that you are in" he stated and a large grin spread across my face.

"You are such a charmer" I flirted.

"I try" he purred and I couldn't help but chuckle at my very playful beast.

"Ok I think we need to get the hardest part of this out the way so we can enjoy this time together" he stated.

"Ok" I nodded.

"Which is what?" I asked as I started to wonder what Ben had planned for us to do.

"Follow me" Ben said as he stepped away from me and he walked up to the large, dark blue leather couches in front of the fireplace. As I sat down I noticed that there were two notepads with two pens placed on top waiting for us and I couldn't help but pull one brow up in confusion at them.

"This looks interesting" I noted as we both sat down.

"Maybe" he advised.

"So what do you want to do?" I questioned.

"I think we need to discuss everything that has already happened on the tour" he confirmed and I pursed my lips together. This was going to be a very hard and long conversation; we had only been on the tour for three weeks and so much had already happened. I was actually dreading to think what could even happen in the coming weeks; especially if Queen Leah got her way.

"But I don't want to just concentrate on the bad; I also want to talk about the good as well" Ben stated.

"Ok" I nodded.

"I think I can see what you are trying to do" I smiled.

"Should we split this up to the constituencies?" I questioned.

"Yeah" he advised.

"Ok" I added and we both picked up a note pad each and we both opened them to the first page.

"Let's do this" he smiled.

"Yes" I answered and me and Ben then fell into silence as we continued to write down our thoughts.

"I'm just going to make a coffee" I heard Ben say as he set his notepad down after a while of us writing in silence.

"Do you want one?" he asked.

"Please" I answered and I looked up to see him standing up.

"Are you finished?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Ok" I nodded.

"I don't know whether I should be worried at the fact that you are finished" I stated as he walked around the couch.

"I don't know whether I should be worried that you aren't" he returned.

"Well I thought the point of this was to be honest" I answered.

"It is" he confirmed as I continued to write things down.

"I think there is going to be similarities on our lists but I just want us to try and work through things so it isn't going to become a problem in the future" he advised as he made his way to the open plan kitchen behind us.

"I see" I noted and looked down at my finished list.

* * *

 ** _Auradon City_**

 _Good/Bad_

 _Surprise knighting_

 ** _South Riding_**

 _Good_

 _Was in a room with Evie_

 _Relationship with Princess Aurora getting better_

 _Evie's song_

 _Bad_

 _Kept separate from Ben_

 _Audrey dancing with Ben_

 _Audrey being pushed in between me and Ben at all times_

 _Nightmares_

 _EI and lying about it_

 ** _Skull Rock_**

 _Good_

 _Ben helped me through EI and nightmare_

 _Picnic_

 _Prank_

 _Singing with Doug_

 _Conversation about children_

 _Sneaking into Ben's room_

 _Bad_

 _Ben found out about EI_

 _Nightmare_

 _Lied about my EI_

 ** _East Riding_**

 _Good_

 _Spent time with Belle and Jasmine – learnt more about baby Ben_

 _Prank_

 _Wearing outfits given by Aladdin and Jasmine_

 _Bad_

 _Getting hurt in pranks_

 _Indifferent_

 _Conversation about private nicknames_

 ** _Hook's Bay_**

 _Good_

Conversations with Peter and Tinkerbelle about Isle related things

Pirate costume

Offer to help improve Pan's Pier

Sword fighting with Peter and Ben

 _Bad_

Scared about how I am and Isle is perceived as Isle came to fore front of visit

 ** _Neverland_**

 _Good_

Visiting Neverland and meeting its people

Meeting Wendy and her family

 _Bad_

Situation with Nash and Tabatha

Mermaids

 ** _Greystone Castle_**

 _Good_

Private family time

Decided to help people with mental health problems

 _Bad_

Found out about Queen Leah bugging our rooms during our stay

 ** _The Great Wall of China_**

 _Good_

Visiting the Great Wall of China

Lonnie's Birthday

Military School

Conversation with Mulan

 _Bad_

My accident

Argument with Ben

Me leaving

 ** _Bald Mountain_**

Good

Was able to stop mother

Learnt more about Bald Mountain

Bad

Fight with Ben

* * *

"Ready?" Ben said as he placed both cups of coffee in front of us before he sat down.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Let's swap" I smiled.

"I am really nervous" he advised.

"Me too" I agreed.

"But we will get through it" I added.

"Yes we will" he replied and we both swapped notepads and I looked down to read:

* * *

 ** _Auradon City_**

 _Good_

 _Start of tour – support from Mal._

 _Knighting_

 _Bad_

 _Nothing_

 ** _South Riding_**

 _Good_

 _Putting Queen Leah in her place_

 _Evie's song_

 _Bad_

 _Beauty's attitudes towards Mal and other members of party_

 _Being kept away from Mal_

 _Not being able to help Mal through her nightmare or EI_

 _Not knowing about Mal's EI_

 ** _Skull Rock_**

 _Good_

 _Fell in love with Mal all over again_

 _Picnic_

 _Catching Mal singing_

 _Bad_

 _Found out about Mal's EI_

 _Mal's nightmare_

 _Mal's prank_

 ** _East Riding_**

 _Good_

 _Got to spend time together cuddling_

 _Prank_

 _Visited Art Gallery_

 _Singing to each other_

 _Wearing outfits given by Jasmine and Aladdin_

 _Bad_

Mal got hurt during my prank

 ** _Hook's Bay_**

 _Good_

Pirate costume

Learning more from Mal about the Isle

Sword Fighting

 _Bad_

N/A

 ** _Neverland_**

 _Good_

Meeting council people

Meeting Wendy

 _Bad_

Nash and Tabatha Situation

Mermaids

 ** _Greystone Castle_**

 _Good_

Private family time

Saw Mal develop

 _Bad_

Found out about Queen Leah

 ** _The Great Wall of China_**

 _Good_

Military School

Entrance Ball

 _Bad_

Mal's accident

Argument with Mal

Mal leaving

My behaviour towards Mal

 ** _Bald Mountain_**

Good

Got to learn a lot more about Mal

Bad

Fight with Mal

* * *

After reading Ben's list I then gulped - it looked like we had a lot more to talk about than I originally thought.


	98. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Three

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy where I am going with this. I think Ben and Mal needed this time together to help each other through things; and I can't wait to share with you what I have planned for my story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Right-" I started as I continued to look down at Ben's list.

"What?" I heard Ben say.

"It's interesting what you have put" I noted.

"I could say the same to you; I can see a lot of similarities" he chuckled.

"Some things I can't wait to talk about" he teased.

"Ok" I smiled as I looked up at him.

"So let's start with Auradon City" I stated.

"Yes" he agreed.

"You have put surprise knighting as both good and bad; explain" he pressed and I looked up at him.

"Well of course it a good thing; however the whole situation confuses me" I admitted.

"Right? How?" he questioned as he slid closer to me and he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders.

"Well of course it is a good thing and I get why you wanted to do it; it's a good thing that we are getting recognition for what happened at your coronation. I guess it still scares me that things are changing for us" I explained and I watched as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"In fact everything that has already happened has shown me this; you knighted me so it makes it easier for you to marry me later on and I am glad that you did that. I just keep finding myself fixating on it" I stated.

"I guess it is overwhelming to me; but I know that we can get through it as long as we have each other" I smiled.

"Of course we will baby" he grinned back.

"It scares me too" he admitted.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"You don't show it" I advised.

"Maybe that is another thing I should work on then; me and you need to lean on each other more; we need to let each other in more" he stated as he pursed his lips together.

"We are a very strong couple Mal; but I want us to be stronger. I can't lose you-" he started and he stopped and pursed his lips together.

"Hey, you are not going to lose me" I stressed.

"Please don't think that; I am in this for the long run Ben" I stated.

"Me too Mally" he replied lovingly and he reached forward and pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"I haven't upset you by saying that me being knighting was also a good and bad thing have I?" I questioned.

"No" he replied as he brushed his nose against mine.

"The only way we are going to get through this is if we are completely honest with each other. I know it scares you; if anything else scares you we need to talk about it" he advised.

"Ok" I nodded.

"Thank you Benny" I said and I pulled him into a hug and I snuggled into his chest as his notepad fell into my lap.

"Let's talk about what you put" I said as I looked down at what Ben's put down.

"We will need to make sure that these are disposed of properly" I noted; I dreaded to think what would happen if anyone saw these lists! I could just imagine what the press and Queen Leah could do with such information.

"I'll burn them in the fire" Ben advised as he nodded towards the unlit fireplace in front of us.

"Good; I dread to think what would happen if these lists got out" I stated.

"Anyway-" I started.

"It is nice to see that there are no bad things" I noted.

"Yes" he agreed.

"Things will change shortly" he muttered and I sighed before I read what good things Ben has written down for Auradon City.

"Support from me? I thought that I supported you all the time" I said as I looked up and threw a confused look at him.

"You do" he urged.

"I'm interested to see where you are going to go with this" I smiled.

"No pressure" I teased which made him chuckle.

"Like you said things have changed since we have left college; yes you have supported me since I was coroneted. But it feels different now-" he started to explain.

"It feels like everything I dreamed of and more - you standing by my side through everything" he smiled warmly.

"I see" I noted.

"I think I know what you mean" I said.

"Yes" he replied.

"Yes I have been King for the last three years; but now that I don't have college to hide behind I feel as if that I am being watched more closely to see how I am going to reign" he stated.

"You already know that I am scared of not being like my parents" he said sadly.

"Ben you are not your parents; you will rule in your own right-" I started.

"You always have what is best for the kingdom on the forefront of our mind; you don't need to worry about this unnecessary pressure. You will get through it" I urged.

"No we will" he amended.

"We will" I repeated as we both smiled at each other.

"So you also mentioned the knighting" I said hoping to move our conversation on a little bit.

"Yes I did enjoy that" he chuckled.

"I could tell" I smiled.

"However we all started to panic though" I remembered.

"I know" he said.

"You're faces were a picture; especially yours" he added as he stroked my face slowly with his right hand.

"You are pretty biased when it comes to me you know" I said happily.

"Yes; but you are the only girl for me" he replied.

"And you are the only boy for me; or should I say Beast" I flirted.

"Hmmm" he purred and he reached forward and pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"Yes" he agreed as he pulled away.

"I actually want to check in with you about that" he stated.

"Ok" I said in confusion.

"Check in about what?" I asked.

"Me knighting you-" he started.

"Yes" I said hoping that this would prompt him.

"Are you still ok with it?" he asked.

"Of course I am" I said.

"Are you?" I asked as I started to panic whether there was another reason in which he was asking this question.

"Yes" he advised.

"Mal the kingdom knows my intentions on you; you know this. I just want to make your transition as smooth as possible" he urged,

"Ben I don't need to be Queen" I said as I reached up and cupped the left hand side of his face with his right hand.

"I just need to be your wife; and mother to your babies" I stated and I watched as my favourite cute smile spread across his face.

"Well you are going to get all of that and more Miss Faery" he flirted.

"But I appreciate what you are saying; I just want to be your husband really bad" he advised.

"And one day you will be" I stated.

"In the far future" I added.

"In the far future" he repeated.

"Come here Cuddly Dragon" he flirted and he pulled me closer to him.

"Hmmm" I purred as I snuggled into his chest and we fell into a perfect bliss of silence which both of us started to enjoy.

* * *

 _*Meanwhile*_

* * *

 _As the royal limousine pulled away Evie, Jay and Carlos all threw confused looks at each other; however instead of questioning Adam and Belle they decided to wait until they were all alone in their suite with Jane and Doug._

 _"Belle?" Evie said as they all walked up to Adam and Belle._

 _"Yes Evie" she smiled as she looked at her._

 _"Where are Mal and Ben?" she questioned._

 _"Oh" Belle said as her eyes widened._

 _"They have separate arrangements for today and tonight" she advised._

 _"Ok" Evie stated in confusion._

 _"Why?" Carlos asked._

 _"Ben wants to talk to Mal; and he thought it would be better if they were alone" Belle replied._

 _"Right" Carlos nodded._

 _"But what if it goes into an argument?" Jay questioned._

 _"I don't know" Belle shrugged._

 _"A lot has happened for the pair of them already; we know they shouldn't be alone. But I don't want them to go through this again" she stated sadly._

 _"Me neither" Evie said and Jay and Carlos nodded in agreement._

 _"So when do we meet up with them tomorrow?" Jay asked._

 _"We are meeting them downstairs on the main staircase" Adam answered._

 _"So we can be seen leaving together" he added._

 _"Won't it have been noticed them leaving?" Evie asked in a panic._

 _"No it has all been taken care of" Adam smiled._

 _"I see" Evie stated as she nodded; hoping that everything was going to go ok for her sister._


	99. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Four

**Hey guys, thank you again for following me on this story; let's jump straight back into it. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"Do we need to talk about South Riding?" I whined as I finally broke the perfect silence of me and Ben being snuggled together.

"Yes" Ben replied as he started to run his fingers through my hair. Of course I knew that we were going to have to speak about South Riding; it was just one part of our tour already that I wasn't looking forward to.

"I believe that we need to; a lot happened there-" Ben started.

"A lot that fed into our visit to Skull's Rock" he advised.

"You are talking about my EI aren't you?" I stated.

"Yes" he confirmed and I couldn't help but sigh against his chest.

"Mal we need to talk about it; as it looks like we both put it down as a bad thing" he stressed.

"I know" I said as I pouted at him and he quickly pressed a kiss against my lips.

"I hated lying to you about it Ben" I said sadly.

"Why did you?" he questioned.

"Honestly-" I started.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"I didn't want you to worry; and there was already so much going on with Queen Leah pushing Audrey in between us all of the time. Keeping us separate; I just felt so overwhelmed and I was trying to be strong for you" I explained as I started to hope that he could see why I had kept my EI away from him.

"I see" he noted.

"Mal I appreciate that I really do; and I felt just as overwhelmed. I hated that Queen Leah was trying to keep us separate and pushing Audrey in my face all of the time like it would make me change my mind about my relationship with her-" he returned and I couldn't help but tighten my arms around him. I hated the thought of Ben and Audrey together; and there was always going to be a part of me which hoped that nothing would ever stop me being with Ben and forced them back together. I wasn't doubting Ben in anyway; I just knew that Queen Leah would try anything to get Audrey onto the throne of Auradon.

"But we need to get through these things together" Ben continued.

"If you have an EI or nightmares I need to be there for you; we can only get through these things if we are getting through them together or we will have these slip ups like we already have done. I don't want to keep going through this Mal" he said.

"Are you saying because I didn't tell you it has caused everything that we have just gone through?" I asked as my stomach started to burn. Part of me could see where he was coming from; but then I started to feel hurt at the fact that he could place all of the blame on me for everything that we had just gone through.

"No" he stated and I threw him a stern look.

"Maybe a little bit" he admitted.

"Me and you are comfortable with each other; but I think we both need to work on communicating a little bit better" he quickly added.

"I agree" I nodded.

"If I am being honest Ben-" I started.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"I think that us communicating better is probably going to be a running theme through all of this" I noted.

"Yes-" he started.

"But I don't want you thinking that I think that you not telling me about your EI has solely caused this; because it hasn't. I haven't told you things either" he confessed.

"Like what?" I asked in shock.

"I-" he began.

"You?" I pressed.

"Mal there is another reason that I come to see you on a night" he stated.

"Other than cuddling and sex?" I questioned.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Well there are two reasons" he said as he looked down.

"Please tell me?" I urged.

"When we are not in the same bed I can't sleep properly" he said.

"I kind of already knew that" I replied.

"I know you do; but when I can sense there is something going on I can't sleep less. I also suffer from nightmares as well" he confessed.

"In fact-" he began again.

"I had one when you had one in South Riding" he continued.

"What? You never said!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe that Ben wouldn't tell me that he had a nightmare; yes I had been going through an EI but I didn't want him to hide things from me.

"I was trying to console you" he advised.

"Ben you need to tell me these things; I am actually starting to get worried" I confessed.

"About what?" he pressed.

"We are not as close as I thought we were" I noted.

"It's not that" he dismissed.

"Well what is it?" I stated as my stomach continued to burn in panic.

"We both have this thing of trying to protect each other" he stated.

"I think we need to work on that as well" he added.

"I agree" I repeated.

"I know it might hurt you for me to ask-" I started.

"Yes?" he asked.

"But what are your nightmares about?" I enquired. I needed to make this better for Ben; I hated the thought of Ben waking up scared. I just wanted to make it better for him and I would do anything to ensure this.

"Losing you; always losing you" he confirmed.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I reached up and cupped his face in both of my hands.

"That is never going to happen Benny" I promised.

"I thought I nearly did" he advised.

"Ben I just needed space; you are never going to lose me" I said as I stared into his eyes.

"I promise" I finished and I pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips.

"Getting back to the subject of South Riding-" Ben said as we broke apart.

"Yes?" I prompted as I stroked his cheeks with both of my thumbs.

"Can I ask when your EI started?" he enquired.

"Oh erm" I said nervously.

"It came on with my nightmare" I admitted as I dropped my hands from his face.

"I see" I noted.

"Yeah but let's move in" Ben stated.

"You have put dancing with Audrey" he confirmed as he read my list.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"It was very hard for me to see that; I knew it was coming. I just don't like the sight of you and her like that" I added as I grimaced at the memory of Ben and Audrey dancing at Beauty Castle.

"It-" I started.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Makes me think things" I confirmed.

"Like?" he urged.

"When I saw you dancing I was thinking that that is how you and her were going to look if I stayed on the Isle" I admitted.

"Mal don't think like that" he cooed as he reached up and cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"I couldn't help it; and I went to bed that night wondering what if. What if you weren't so open minded to bring me here?" I asked rhetorically.

"You would be in Apheliotia Hilton in a penthouse suite with Audrey and the rest of the Beauty's just down the hall" I said as I grimaced at Ben.

"Mally I don't want you thinking like this" he stressed.

"Why not? It's what was on my mind" I urged.

"This tour is magnifying everything that I hate about myself; my insecurities and fears" I sighed.

"To you yes; but to others is it magnifying your strengths, beauty and ambition. Please don't discredit yourself" he said as he stroked my cheek slowly in an obvious big to reassure me.

"I try not to Ben; it's just hard" I replied.

"I know baby" Ben said and he pulled me into a hug.

"It's hard for me too. But like we have both already said; we can get through it as long as we have each other" he said sincerely as I snuggled into his chest.

"I hated the way that Queen Leah was with you; and I did put her in place quite a few times" he advised.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Mostly in our meeting" I heard him say which made me look up at him.

"What happened then?" I questioned in confusion.

"She-" he began.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"She wasn't impressed that you weren't there; she then tried to tear into you and I didn't allow it" he explained.

"What did you say?" I urged.

"I told her that I wasn't going to tolerate her speaking about Auradon's future Queen like that; and she had to work on her attitudes towards you; as I wouldn't allow it to continue any longer" he explained.

"You really told her that?" I said incredulously.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I fight for my girl every moment of everyday; because I believe in us both" he smiled.

"Thank you" I said.

"I love you Bennybear" I added lovingly.

"I love you too Malmal" he chuckled and we snuggled back into each other.

"You have to admit-" I stated.

"Queen Leah's face was a picture after Evie's song" I smiled.

"It was" he confirmed as he ran his fingers through my hair again.

"Evie did us proud though" he added.

"Our whole family did" I replied and we both looked at each other.

"I know that you were on the other side of the castle; which I hated. But I was glad that you were with Evie - it soothed me slightly" he smiled.

"Me too" I agreed.

"All my life I have been told to hate Evie; but she has turned out being someone that I need the most" I said sadly.

"Hey!" he cooed.

"You know what I mean" I said.

"Yes I do" he said as he stared to stare into my eyes.

"Speaking of people who I didn't think I would need" I chuckled.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Aurora really shocked me" I said as I then remembered Princess Aurora asking to speak to me.

"I still don't see how; I told you that she liked you" he said smugly.

"Yes but actually seeing it is another thing Ben. She wants to grow a relationship with me; and I am going to embrace that. I just feel guilty for getting in between Aurora and her mother" I answered.

"Don't be, they are both their own people; I wouldn't let it worry you. It can be seen that Princess Aurora can handle her mother" he dismissed.

"Yeah" I said.

"I can't wait to see her after our tour" I smiled.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to invite your mother as well? I don't really know how these things work" I asked.

"Well it is up to you; it depends if you feel comfortable enough on being on your own with Aurora" he replied.

"I do; but I think it will be for the best that your mother is there until I get to know Aurora better" I answered.

"I think that is a good idea" he smiled.

"See" he added smugly.

"We will make a good Queen of you yet" he teased.

"Ha ha Ben!" I teased back and I snuggled back into his chest; very happy that we have been able to get out of this conversation unscathed.


	100. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Five

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I love the fact that you enjoy this story and I know I have said this before but I can't wait to share the rest of our story with you. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Well I think there are a lot of good points as opposed to bad when thinking back to Skull Rock" Ben began as he looked down at both of our notebooks that were in our laps.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well yes you had your nightmare and EI; but helping you through it meant a lot to me" he smiled.

"I can see that" I smiled back.

"Thank you for being there" I added.

"Thank you for letting me" he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Eventually" he chuckled.

"I am going to try and get better at letting you in" I advised.

"In my defence I do let you in a lot; even more so than my family" I added.

"I know; and I do appreciate it" he smiled.

"I am also going to try and get better at not trying to mollycoddle and fuss around you as much; I know there is a line between caring about you and obsessing and I am going to try and get better at it" he offered.

"However I can't promise that I will get it right all the time" he stated.

"That is all I can ask for" I said happily. I was glad that me and Ben were having this conversation; I think we needed the time away from everyone to be able to be there for each other and help each other through this.

"We all have our slip ups" I added and I watched as a smile spread across his face.

"You didn't like my prank" I noted.

"No" he advised.

"And you know why; we have discussed it" he stated.

"Yes" I agreed.

"So let's quickly push past it" I added.

"Let's see what you have put for bad" I continued and we both looked down at our lists.

"Everything we have already discussed" I smiled.

"Yep" he chuckled.

"Looking at your good list though there is something that has caught my eye" he advised.

"Yes?" I prompted as I looked up at him.

"Conversation about children; you never mentioned that" he said.

"No I didn't" I agreed.

"Do tell" he smiled.

"Well there is nothing to it really-" I started as I started to remember my conversation with Queen Tinkerbelle.

"Queen Tinkerbelle was getting down on the fact that she hadn't been able to give King Peter children; but I told her that she will get there someday. I then teased her about that she would need to be careful as King Peter's children are going to be pranksters and keep her on her toes. She agreed with me and said that she knows that King Peter will be a good father; and I agreed and stated that I know that you are going to be as well which pushed the conversation onto me and you" I explained.

"Ok; go on" he urged.

"Belle was the first to question me understandably and I told everyone that me and you had been talking about our lives together and that I knew that you are going to be a good father" I finished.

"And you will be a good mother" he advised me.

"Maybe" I answered.

"Not maybe; definitely" he urged.

"Mal you are going to be a good mother" he stressed.

"I know that" I answered meekly.

"You don't seem so sure" he noted.

"It scares me being a mother; I didn't really have a good role model" I stated.

"But you know what not to do; and I know that you will love our children endlessly" he answered.

"Of course I will; I can't wait to meet our children" I smiled as I started to wonder what they would be like. I kept envisioning sons that looked like Ben with my striking bring purple hair; or daughters who looked like me with Ben's mousey brown hair. I smiled when I imagined them once more and I could wait to meet them in the very far future.

"Yeah; me too" Ben said which broke me out of my daydream.

"They will be here" he grinned as his left hand cupped my stomach.

"Yes" I agreed.

"But not for a few years please; I would like some time just us" I stated as I reached up and stroked Ben's chin slowly with my right hand.

"Yes" he said as he snuggled into me as I looked back down at our note pads.

"You commented on falling in love with me again" I noted.

"Yes" he repeated as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Mal I have seen you develop into the woman you are today; you astound me every day but there is every now and again I notice how you have changed. If you stood next to the Mal you were when you came here-" he started.

"You would run off with her" I interjected.

"No" he said as he looked down at me.

"You would" I teased.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"I'm tame compared to what I used to be like; and you do have quite a thing for bad girls" I joked.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"But we have both changed since you came here; the current versions that we are are perfect for ourselves" he said with a loving smile.

"And what if there is a time where we are not? Does that not concern you?" I questioned as my stomach started to prick with panic.

"No" he said profoundly.

"Does it concern you?" he asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed.

"Not being good enough for you is always going to concern me" I stated.

"Mal you are good enough please don't think that" he dismissed.

"I try not to but you know that it is always going to be something that I struggle with Ben" I reminded him.

"I know baby" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"You are getting better at it though" he said.

"Because I have you" I replied.

"And I have you" he returned.

"Why does it not concern you?" I questioned eagerly.

"Because we grow together as a couple; you are my soul mate" he answered sincerely.

"And you are mine; my perfect Beast of mine" I flirted.

"Hmmm" he purred.

"Perfect dragon of mine" he said and he reached down and pressed a brief but loving kiss against my lips.

"Why did you enjoy catching me singing with Doug?" I chuckled after we pulled away.

"Because it was a shock to see how far you have come; you haven't been playing for very long" he explained.

"Correct; but I do pick things up quickly" I nodded.

"Yes" he agreed.

"It was nice to see you so light spirited; you looked like you had no cares or worries in the world" he smiled and I knew that he would be thinking about me playing my guitar with Doug.

"No" I smiled.

"When I am playing music it just takes it all away from me; it actually soothes my EI's as well" I said.

"Good" he replied as he brushed some loose hair behind my right ear.

"At least you have found another outlet apart from drawing to help you" he continued.

"Yep" I grinned.

"Do you need to find another outlet?" I questioned.

"Do I have time?" he chuckled.

"Probably not but you could make time" I suggested.

"Probably" he agreed.

"Maybe we could also find another outlet that we could do together?" he suggested.

"You mean other than having sex?" I teased.

"Yes" he teased back.

"Is his Majesty getting bored of our lovemaking?" I joked as I stroked his cheek with my right hand again.

"No" he answered quickly shaking his head.

"Most definitely not!" he exclaimed.

"Just like I wasn't bored when you snuck into my room" he smirked.

"Well like I said I needed punishing" I flirted.

"And that is what you got you naughty minx" he flirted back before he pressed another kiss against to the top of my head as he tightened his arms around me.

"Maybe-" I started as I felt a knot of lust start to tighten in my stomach.

"Yes?" he purred.

"You could punish me now?" I said huskily and I watched as his eyes started to darken.

"Hmmm" he purred.

"I think that could be a possibility" he flirted as we brushed our noses together before our lips crushed together. At some point our note pads fell to the floor before our clothes joined them; but we didn't even notice until me and Ben broke apart from making love. Me and Ben then grinned at each other before Ben pulled the throw over the back of the couch over us and we snuggled together with very large grins on our faces.


	101. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Six

**Hey guys, I know you are probably getting sick of me saying this but again thank you for following this story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Well I am glad the blinds are already closed" I chuckled as I started to trace patterns on Ben's bare chest with my right hand.

"Me too" Ben agreed as I looked up at him.

"I don't want anyone seeing what's mine" he flirted before peppering my face with kisses.

"Benny!" I giggled at my very playful Beast.

"What Mally?" he teased as he stopped and grinned down at me.

"I love you" I said lovingly.

"I love you too my beautiful girl" he replied and he tightened his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest once more. I sighed and pressed a kiss in the centre of his chest and I heard him chuckle and I smiled against his chest. Yes me and Ben have our moments but being with him like this was worth it. And the fact that we were looking for ways to make sure that we didn't go through this again made me very happy; I hated arguing with Ben and anything that would help us in the long run was something that I was willing to try.

"What?" Ben asked as I sat up straight.

"I need to find our lists" I advised.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"On the floor" I stated and I watched as a very smug smirk spread across his face.

"Well things moved on very quickly didn't they?" he teased.

"Yes things needed to be moved; they were getting in the way" I purred.

"Were they now?" he flirted back as I leant forward and picked our note pads up, knocking the throw off me in the process.

"I love this view" Ben noted as I sat back in his arms.

"And I love this view" I said as I ran my left hand down his chest and stomach.

"Hmmm" he purred before I pressed my lips against his so we could share a brief but very loving kiss.

"So East Riding?" I prompted after I pulled away.

"Yes" he said and we snuggled back together and we looked at what both of us had written down.

"We both have the same really" Ben noted.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"However-" Ben started.

"I would like to know what conversation about private nickname means" he laughed.

"You know when you came to see me and Evie, Jane and Lonnie were in my room-" I started as I looked up at him.

"Yes?" he said as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Well they heard you call me bad girl; so that opened up a conversation" I advised.

"Oh" he said and his eyes widened in shock slightly.

"Don't worry I didn't tell them anything else apart from the fact that I call you my bad boy" I added quickly hoping that he wasn't about to be too annoyed about me talking to the girls about this.

"Good" he nodded.

"Yes Mr Cuddles and Cuddly Beast is only something I can know" I flirted hoping that this would make light of the situation.

"Yes and Cuddly Dragon and Miss Snuggles are something only I can know" he flirted back with a toothy grin which started to reassure me.

"I hope so" I chuckled.

"I can't believe you call me Miss Snuggles" I laughed as I shook my head.

"Well you know why" he said smugly as he snuggled into my hair.

"But one day-" he started and I looked up at him again.

"Yes?" I prompted cheekily which made him chuckle.

"You'll be Mrs Snuggles when we are married" he answered eagerly.

"Hmmm" I purred.

"I'll be happy with Mrs Adams; I don't need anything else" I stated.

"Just you" I promised with a smile as I playfully shoved him.

"And I just need you" he returned.

"It looks like you have chosen your married name then" he stated and I suddenly remembered our conversation in my hospital side room.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I don't want to be called Faery" I advised.

"After finishing college we have started our lives together; getting married is something different. Yes people know we are together and are in it for the long run; but actually getting married is obviously more of a serious and permanent move" I added.

"Of course it is" Ben agreed.

"Means you're stuck with me" he teased.

"Uh oh!" I laughed.

"How am I going to cope?" I joked.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he feigned looking hurt.

"Sorry" I said and we both smiled at each other.

"Mal?" Ben said.

"Aha?" I replied.

"I am sorry about you getting hurt during mine and Az's prank" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"I know you are" I replied.

"We never mean for each other to get hurt" I continued.

"It was an accident Ben" I finished.

"I know" he said.

"I don't think our prank war is ever going to end" he noted.

"Probably not" I nodded.

"We will be old and wrinkly and still pranking each other" I teased.

"And you'll still be beautiful" he flirted.

"We'll see" I chuckled.

"No Mal you will still be beautiful" he urged.

"And you will be a sexy Beast" I pressed.

"Hmmm" he purred before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"Back onto the list" Ben said as he looked down at the lists again and I watched as a smug grin spread across his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You like learning more about baby Ben" he smiled as he looked up at me.

"Well just like you-" I started with a smile.

"I want to know everything about my soul mate" I added.

"Also-" I began again.

"It's nice to know what our children are going to be like" I continued.

"I see" he noted.

"Well I think I can take a guess how they might take after you" he laughed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked incredulously.

"Well our daughters will be sassy and sarcastic like their mother" he advised.

"And our sons will be cheeky and playful like their father" I interjected.

"We don't really stand a chance do we?" he teased.

"Nah" I laughed.

"I wonder if any of our children will love going to art museums like you?" Ben wondered out loud.

"Hmm" I purred.

"You never know" I stated as I snuggled into Ben's chest.

"Things are getting serious aren't they?" I teased as I looked up at him.

"Yes" he replied.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way" he added lovingly.

"Me neither" I agreed.

"Even if we do start singing to each other" I laughed as I snuggled into his chest once more.

"Yep" I heard Ben answer.

"My duet partner" he added as he tightened his arms around me as he snuggled into my hair.

"Always Benny" I smiled.

"Always" I repeated.

"We will have to find a way to thank Aladdin and Jasmine for their costumes" I noted.

"Yes we will" he answered and I felt Ben run his fingers through my hair.

"But I am sure we will be able to think of something" I suggested.

"Of course we will Princess" I heard Ben say.

"Of course we will" he repeated and we fell back into silence which felt like a really perfect way to end this particular conversation.


	102. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Seven

**Let's move straight back into it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. Content warning for the smut in this chapter. **

* * *

"Nice to see that you haven't got anything bad to say about Hook's Bay" I noted as I looked down at our notepads once more.

"But you have" Ben stated.

"Yes" I agreed.

"Mal you know you have nothing to worry about; the kingdom loves you" he stressed.

"I know that; and it has taken quite a lot of hard work" I noted.

"But the longer this tour goes on the more I am aware of how Isle people are seen; even me" I explained.

"I meant what I said Ben" I said as I looked up at him.

"About what?" he asked slowly.

"I want Bald Mountain closing down" I reminded him.

"I will bring it up in the next council meeting" he nodded.

"Do you think the council will go for it?" I asked; I could see reasons why they would and wouldn't give me my castle. I just hoped that they listened to me and closed it down at least.

"Well if I spin it in a way that the representatives of the Isle don't think that this is going to help moral in the Kingdom to keep it open then yes" he advised.

"Will they allow me to have it?" I pressed further.

"I don't see why not; however-" he started and I sensed his start to feel nervous.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"It is going to need to be screened like I have already said" he stated.

"I don't have a problem with that; I just want what is mine" I answered.

"Of course" he smiled.

"You did make quite the storm in Hook's Bay" he smiled warmly.

"Yes" I agreed with a smile.

"For both good and bad reasons" I said as I pulled a funny face at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I was offered to help King Peter improve Pan Pier; and I can't wait for that. You know that I love designing things" I stated.

"Yes" he nodded.

"And I know that King Peter and Tinkerbelle will appreciate that you are going to help them" he added.

"Yes but I didn't want them to fixate on the Isle as much" I reminded him. This was never my intention; I wanted them to understand where I was coming from when I said that people's perceptions of the Isle had to change. I didn't mean for them to completely jump on the band wagon and do a public declaration to show their support. I know that to some people in this kingdom it wasn't going to be looked upon as a good thing; and I didn't want to cause any problems for King Peter or Queen Tinkerbelle.

"I know but I thought it was the good thing" he stated.

"Yes and you always want to know more" I replied as I pointed down to Ben's list.

"Well can you blame me?" he asked.

"No, I suppose I can't" I sighed as I snuggled into his chest.

"Ben the stuff that you want to know about is hard to talk about" I reminded him.

"I know" he said.

"That's why I liked Hook's Bay; because I got to learn a little bit more about you" he advised and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smiling.

"How?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Sword fighting and talking about the market in Hook's Bay" he explained.

"You looked so hot sword fighting against me" he purred.

"I could never tell" I flirted.

"That's why I knew grinding against you would work in my favour" I chuckled.

"Well I couldn't believe that you did that in front of everyone!" he exclaimed.

"We were out of the way of everyone; so no one saw" I quickly dismissed.

"Good" he answered smugly. I watched as Ben smirked at me and I knew that he was now thinking about us sword fighting in Pan's Fortress. I suddenly started to feel playful so I quickly jumped up and straddled Ben under the blanket.

"And what do you think you are doing?" he asked huskily as his eyes widened in shock as I grinned down at him.

"This" I stated smugly and I quickly threw our notepads onto the coffee table before looking back at him. I watched as he grinned at me and he opened his mouth to stay something but he stopped as I grinded down on his member and a low groan escaped his mouth.

"See?" I teased as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Grinding against my Beast" I added as I continued my actions as I pressed a prolonged kiss against his forehead.

"No one can see here" I sang as I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Especially as we are under this blanket" I muttered.

"No" he groaned as I felt him start to harden underneath me.

"Mal you are going to rile me up" I heard him say and we both looked at each other.

"Maybe I want to" I flirted and his eyes opened slightly in realisation.

"And why would you want do that?" he asked as I continued to grind against him as I brushed my nose against his.

"Because I want you" I purred and I watched as another low groan left his lips.

"And I want you" he confirmed.

"Come and get me then" I teased and an idea came to me as we were talking about Hook's Bay.

"Captain" I muttered and his eyes widened slightly again for a few seconds before he crushed his lips against mine.

"You want to go treasure hunting again?" I panted as we broke away after a long and loving kiss.

"Please?" he begged.

"But saying that-" I flirted as I slid back slightly and placed my hands on Beastie Junior.

"I think I have found it" I winked at him.

"Oh!" he moaned as I started to use my hands to pleasure my Beast.

"Mal I like that!" he growled which made a large grin spread across my face.

"So do I" I agreed.

"I love doing this for you" I purred as I reached forward and kissed his lips and I let our tongues fight for dormance as I continued to pleasure him.

"Mal" he said as he pulled away.

"Hmm?" I answered as I rested my head against his left shoulder and I felt him snuggle into my hair.

"Mal" he said more clearly.

"Yes?" I answered as I pulled away and looked down at him.

"Get up from me" he begged.

"Why?" I asked as my face dropped.

"I want to get at you" he explained.

"I see" I noted and I climbed off Ben and he threw the blanket back.

"Hmm, what a view" he said as his eyes ran up and down my naked body as I lay down on the couch.

"I could say the same to you" I flirted.

"Maybe" he teased as he climbed on top of my carefully. I felt Beastie Junior brush against my entrance and I groaned; I needed Ben and I needed him now! My body was reacting to his touch in such away it felt like my skin was on fire; but I knew that I didn't need him to pleasure me with his fingers or mouth. I needed him to take me!

"It doesn't take much to rile you up does it?" I flirted.

"Neither do you" he chuckled and I felt his fingers brush against my entrance.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"No?" he asked as his face dropped into confusion.

"Not that" I stated.

"This" I advised and I reached forward and guided his member towards me.

"Hmm" he purred as he pulled my hands away as he pressed himself against my aching entrance

"Well if my Dragon is ready" he purred.

"And if my Beast is as well" I said as I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"Yes!" he exclaimed and I felt him push his hips forward slightly and he slid into me a little bit.

"Here we go my love" he stated and he bucked forward and entered me fully.

"Oh! My!" I screamed out as he hit a sensitive spot inside me.

"Like that?" he muttered in my ear as he pulled himself out slowly.

"Yes my love" I said as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"Take me!" I begged as he continued his slow actions against me.

"Please!" I pleaded.

"As you wish" he said and he started to quicken his thrusts against me. Me and Ben then fell into the pattern of moving our bodies together to help each other find our releases and I felt like I was on cloud nine. I loved my Beast and yes we had our problems like every couple but that wasn't going to stop us feeling the way we did about each other. I loved the fact that me and Ben were only ever going to be like this with each other and this is how it was always going to stay.

After making love for what felt like a perfect eternity Ben pulled out of me; I pulled a confused look at him and he gestured for me to roll onto my left side. After I did this Ben slid in behind me and I felt him lift my right leg up slightly. I wiggled back to him and I felt him slide back into me as he dropped my leg and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Urgh!" I grunted.

"Please keep going!" I begged as we continued to make love as we spooned together.

"Yes" Ben purred as he moved the hair from my right shoulder and he landed a deep kiss against my neck which sent shivers down my spine.

"I love you" I groaned as I rested my head back against him.

"I love you too" he moaned.

"Mal I'm close!" he grunted as he continued to slam himself against me.

"Me too baby!" I panted.

"Keep going! Please!" I begged and we both continued to move against each other until I collided with my release. As I came down from my high I felt a warmth inside of me which told me that Ben was spilling himself into me; I sighed as I felt him pant behind me and I tightened my arms on top of his to tell him not to move. He must have known what I wanted him to do as he snuggled tightly against me.

"We are never going to get through our lists if we keep getting distracted" I said meekly as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"I know; but we need this" I heard Ben say.

"Yes we do baby" I agreed happily as I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Let's have a rest for a little while" I added and I felt him press a kiss against the top of my head before my eyes started to roll. I felt Ben pull the blanket throw over us once more before he snuggled tightly against me; we lay like this as we fell into a peaceful slumber - obviously very happy with our recent actions.


	103. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Eight

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I can't wait to hear what you all think! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

As I stirred in my sleep I smiled as I felt Ben still lying behind me; I slowly opened my eyes and I heard and felt Ben's breathing change which told me that he was also waking up.

"I love you Beastie Boy" I muttered and Ben stretched a little bit.

"Hmmm" he purred as he tightened his arms around me.

"I love you my beautiful Dragon" he muttered back.

"Ben?" I asked as an idea came to me.

"Aha?" he replied.

"You know when we continue our lists-" I started.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Can we just look at relationship related stuff?" I asked as I turned my head slowly and look at him. In all honesty it was nice to talk about everything; but at the moment I just wanted to concentrate on mine and Ben's problems. We could always just address the little things later on; if we weren't too distracted that is.

"Of course my love" he said and I smiled.

"Let's see what is next" I said as I reached over and I picked up both of our notepads before sliding back against Ben.

"Hmmm" I hummed.

"What?" he asked.

"Neverland" I noted. I knew that this was another part of our tour that was going to be difficult for us to talk about but we would get through it; we needed to find ways on making it easier for each other.

"So discounting all the good things which are the same it is time to talk about Nash, Tabatha and the mermaids" I noted.

"I see" he noted.

"Yeah" I said.

"This is probably not going to be a very good conversation" I advised as I pursed my lips together and I looked up at him.

"Probably not" he nodded.

"Well I'm not looking forward to talking about the Great Wall of China" he stated.

"Me neither; but it is the only way to make sure that we aren't going to keep going through what we have been through" I answered.

"I know; doesn't make it any easier though" he replied.

"No; but we can get through it. We need to think of ways for making it easier for each other" I smiled hoping that this would reassure him.

"Yes" he smiled meekly.

"So Nash and Tabatha?" I prompted.

"Yes?" he asked and I watched something change in his eyes which told me that he was apprehensive of this conversation.

"You first" I pressed.

"Well in all honesty I don't have any problems with Nash; I just got really jealous seeing him close to you like that" he confessed as he looked down.

"I know; I felt the same with Tabatha and the mermaids. What do you think we can do to make it better for each other?" I asked and I watched as he looked back at me.

"I don't know; I think we just need to not let it get to us" he shrugged.

"Maybe think about us being like this together?" he offered.

"Yeah that would work" I nodded.

"Mal I know you are worried about girls throwing themselves at me" he said and it was my turn to look away. I hated how this situation made us both; but I wanted to work harder to make sure that me and Ben weren't suffering too much in similar situations in the future.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"And them trying to take me away from you; but that is never going to happen" he stated and I looked up at him.

"I know; I just don't like them trying anyway" I whined.

"Likewise" he agreed.

"The bond that we have Mal is so strong" he reminded me.

"And imprinting bond" I smiled.

"Yes" he grinned.

"And one true love" he added as he snuggled into my neck.

"Hmm" I purred.

"Well I always have that over everyone" I stated smugly.

"Yes you do" he answered as he tightened his arms around me. I then started to let my mind wander - could Ben imprint on anyone else? He told me not; but I wanted to be sure. Losing Ben could never going to be an option.

"Ben" I said.

"Aha?" he replied as I felt his fingers start to run and up my right side.

"Can you imprint or fall in love with anyone else?" I dared ask before I could stop myself.

"No" he answered.

"Not at all" he added.

"Why?" he asked and I watched as his face started to drop into concern.

"Well-" I started.

"I'm not saying this would happen" I continued.

"Right?" he prompted.

"But if something happened to me-" I began.

"Mal don't please" he begged cutting me off.

"I don't want to think of that" he said sadly.

"I know but it is something that I have always wondered about" I advised and me and Ben fell into silence before he nodded at me.

"If anything happens to you then that is it" he confirmed.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Mal I can only love you" he urged as he dropped his hand to my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Ben you thought you loved Audrey before you met me; you could find love again" I offered.

"No!" he exclaimed as he shook his head.

"Not true love" he said.

"But you could still love again?" I offered again.

"I honestly don't know" he admitted and I felt my stomach start to burn in panic. I know it is a stupid and selfish thought; but if anything happened to me or if we actually broke up for good I wouldn't want anyone near Ben. He was my Beast!

"Mal if anything were to happen to you; part of me would die with you; I couldn't even contemplate love without you. And for Audrey-" he started and I could tell that he was getting very uncomfortable with this conversation.

"You know that I thought I knew love before I met you; but you showed me that I was wrong" he continued.

"So wrong" he finished and he eagerly pressed his lips against mine.

"But can we stop talking about things happening to you? I don't want to think about it" he pleaded.

"Sorry; I just wondered that's all" I stated.

"It's ok" he nodded.

"Mal I don't want to love anyone else; just you. Please don't worry about this" he quickly dismissed.

"Yes there are times when I can act like a right jerk; and I am so sorry about that" he offered.

"But I'm your jerk" he finished as he pulled a funny face at me which made me giggle at him.

"Yes you are; and I know deep down you don't really mean it" I replied.

"Doesn't stop it hurting though" I noted as I started to remember Ben ignoring me at Chieftain Tiger Lilly's camp.

"I know; and I am sorry" he urged.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you as well" I apologised.

"But you're my jerk too" he teased.

"If I am being completely honest Mal when we next see the mermaids I will try and make sure that I am not in such a situation" he suggested.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion at him.

"Well I don't like it when other girls flirt with me; in fact it sends my skin on edge. I want to make sure that I am close enough to talk to them but not close enough to flirt. Does that make sense?" he explained.

"Yeah" I said.

"I think I need to adopt that as well. But in all honesty Ben I think Nash just wants to be friends with me; I don't think he was looking at me how you thought he was" I added.

"I know; I can see that now. But at the time jealousy just took hold of me" he explained.

"I know Beastie" I said happily hoping that this would reassure him to think that I wasn't annoyed at him for that.

"I can be friends with the opposite gender without it going anywhere" I interjected.

"In most cases yes" he agreed.

"But I don't think you realise how irresistible you are; and how much other men want you. This is not to upset you-" he started.

"Right?" I pressed.

"Please go on" I prompted after he didn't answer me.

"I don't think you are also aware of how other men act around you to try and get your attention" he explained.

"I am; probably not to the degree that you are talking about. I do agree with you though; however I think Nash does wants to be friends with me" I stressed.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"Ben I don't care what other men try to do to get my attention; they could parade around naked in front of me and I would only have eyes for you" I dismissed.

"I really hope that doesn't happen; but I see what you are trying to say" he nodded and smiled meekly.

"Thank you" I said.

"Ben I can't look at anyone else the way I look at you. I love you; I only want to be with you" I continued lovingly.

"I feel the same baby" he confirmed with my favourite crooked smile.

"I know you do" I grinned.

"Ben come here" I said as I longed to be in his arms properly.

"What?" he asked and I placed the note pads back on the coffee table before rolling over in his arms.

"Oh hello you" he flirted as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hello" I said as I pulled him closer to me so my chest was against his. Me and Ben smiled at each other for a few seconds before I pressed my lips against his and we fell into a make out session. The last thought that was on my mind before it went blank in ecstasy of being in Ben's arms was that no matter what anyone said or done Ben was my Beast and this is how it was going to stay.


	104. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Nine

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I can't wait to see what you all think of it; especially about what is about to happen next. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"We keep getting distracted" Ben teased after we broke apart.

"I know" I said as I snuggled into his chest.

"But I think we need to be like this" I added as I smiled up at him.

"Yep" he smiled.

"Ben" I said as my mind started to go onto our conversation at Greystone Castle.

"Aha?" he replied.

"What do you think Queen Leah is going to do?" I asked directly. I thought that there was no point beating around the bush asking him this; the whole point of this conversation was to be honest after all.

"I have no idea" he answered as he pursed his lips together.

"But I will be ready for her; she needs to come to terms that you are going to be my Queen. And whatever stupid idea she has come up with I will stop her" he urged and I could tell that Ben was trying to make sure that I didn't fixate on this. However this was very hard not to - I had heard stories about Queen Leah and if I was being truthful it scared me what she was capable of.

"What if you can't?" I asked sadly.

"Mal I can protect you from her; I don't want you worried about what might be waiting for us when we get back; you will make yourself ill" I stated.

"Easier said than done" I grumbled.

"I know baby" he said as brushed some hair out of my face and he cupped my face in both of his hands.

"But just keep thinking about that you are mine and I am yours; nothing is going to change that" he said sincerely as he locked his gaze with mine.

"Ok" I nodded and I reached over and pressed a tender kiss against his nose and he smiled at me.

"I just wish I knew what she wanted to change the chivalry act for" he sighed as he dropped my face.

"Well what does it do?" I asked as I snuggled into his chest before looking up at him.

"It details how we should act and behave with each other" he explained as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So she wants to change how we act and behave with each other; that's wrong; that's really wrong" I urged. I was about to say that I couldn't believe it but I stopped myself. Queen Leah was a very old fashioned queen and I knew that the beliefs she still carried were from decades ago.

"Mal the act was changed to give all members of Auradon freedom to act and behave as they want; as long as they are good. There is no back-pedalling on it" he stressed and I could tell that he was trying to make sure that this wasn't going to worry me.

"But what behaviours would she want to change?" I asked out loud.

"Knowing Queen Leah everything intimate" he muttered.

"Do you think that is her plan?" I asked quickly.

"Possibly" he agreed.

"But even if the act changes; it wouldn't change how we feel about each other" he stressed and I froze in his arms.

"Will the act be changed?" I asked as I fell into panic. If this act was able to be changed I didn't know what I would do; yes I would still be with Ben but I didn't like the fact that the council would be able to dictate how we were with each other - they had enough input as it is! Of course I understood why; but this didn't make it any easier.

"No Mal; please stop worrying about this" he advised.

"The act can't be changed without a full council vote; and the council won't put the kingdom under such barbaric rules" he continued when I didn't answer him.

"I want to show that freedom and love is the way forward; not restraint and hate" he said.

"I know" I smiled meekly.

"That's how you are going to be a good king" I added.

"And you will be a good queen" he smiled warmly.

"I'll settle for wife" I answered and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"I still can't believe that I have you" he said lovingly before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head before he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Even at times when I treat you terribly" he said sadly.

"Ben please stop thinking like that; it is going to keep dragging us back" I stated before I pressed a kiss against his chest.

"Sorry I just can't help it" he said.

"I keep having nightmares of you leaving" he admitted.

"You never said" I noted as I looked up at him.

"Well last night I had three; but what reassured me was when I woke up you were still there" he confessed.

"I see" I noted. I remembered waking up and seeing Ben lying awake next to me and he looked really tired. However at the time he just put this down to not getting much sleep so I didn't press him any further.

"You should have told me this morning; I could have made it better for you" I advised.

"I know; I'm sorry" he apologised.

"But you already know that I have nightmares about losing you" he added.

"Yes; but even though I left Lonnie's parents I wasn't really leaving you for good Ben. I thought I was doing the best thing for the both of us by giving us both space" I added sadly.

"I know" he nodded.

"Let's leave this conversation for later we are meant to be concentrating on what happened in this constituency" I said hoping that this would dispel Ben fixating on his nightmares.

"Yeah" he said.

"So let's look at what else is left on the list for when we stayed at Greystone Castle" he added.

"Yes" I replied and I looked down at both of our lists.

"Nothing else is really relationship related" I noted.

"Nope" he agreed.

"How exactly did I develop?" I asked in confusion as I looked up at him.

"Well it was a very hard time for you; but you found a way to overcome it – with Carlos's help" he smiled.

"You mean wanting to help people with mental health problems?" I questioned.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"There was a change in you; I can't really explain it. But I felt very proud of you" he said happily as he reached up and stroked my right cheek slowly.

"Thank you" I said bashfully.

"I do feel a little unsure now" I admitted.

"What do you mean?" he enquired as his face fell into confusion.

"Well I still want to help people; of course I do. But what I am concerned about is how 'unstable'" I started as I put quotation marks in the air.

"I am going to look after Queen Leah attempts whatever she is going to try to do" I sighed.

"Mal" Ben said bluntly as he took both of my hands in his and he gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry about Queen Leah; she can't do anything to you" he said.

"Apart from ruin my reputation" I muttered.

"She can try; but it won't get her anywhere" he promised before pressing a kiss against my cheek.

"I promise" he said as he pulled away.

"Thanks Benny" I smiled.

"Always Princess" he grinned.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as I felt my stomach start to burn with hunger.

"A little" he admitted.

"Ok" I nodded.

"I'll go and make us something to eat before we conclude this meeting" I teased.

"Sounds like a good idea" he chuckled. I then untangled myself from Ben and stood up and quickly pulled my pants back on; I then smiled at Ben as I picked up his dark blue t-shift before shrugging into it.

"Hmmm" he purred as he looked me up and down.

"Liking the view?" I flirted.

"Yes" he confirmed as he stood up.

"But the previous one was better" he winked at me as he picked up his boxers and quickly pulled them on.

"I know" I smiled.

"You find something for us to watch and I'll go and make us something" I advised as I picked up both of the empty coffee cups off the coffee table.

"What a good little wife you are" he teased as he sat back down.

"I try husband" I chuckled as I pressed a kiss to the side of his head before I turned and started to make my way towards the open plan kitchen so I could go and make me and Ben some snacks.


	105. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Ten

**Hey guys, these next couple of chapters are something I can't wait to share with you. If I am being completely honest it was actually meant for another part of our story but I decided to do it now as it fits better. I hope you enjoy it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Ben?" I called out after I made me and Ben two cups of tea, a pile of peanut butter sandwiches and a bowl of strawberries.

"Aha?" he answered.

"Can you come and help me please?" I asked.

"Of course" he said and I heard him move and he walked around the couch and walked into the kitchen. I watched as his eyes landed on the plate of strawberries next to me and he chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"You and strawberries" he laughed as he picked them up with the plate of sandwiches.

"Well you have me hooked on them" I teased.

"I know" he smiled.

"You are so cute eating them" he noted as I picked up both cups of tea and we both started to walk back to the couch.

"Erm thanks" I said bashfully as we walked around the couch and sat down.

"Ben I had an idea when I was making these things" I advised as we placed our drinks and food down onto the coffee table in front of us.

"Right?" he prompted.

"Instead of going over what we spoke about when you found me-" I started.

"Yes?" he urged.

"Can we talk about what has come from this whole conversation?" I questioned.

"I know you probably want to talk more about why we acted the way we did and I know you also want to talk about what happened at Bald Mountain. But from where I am standing we have already covered these things" I explained. I understood that the point of this conversation was to look at everything that had already happened on our tour; but I felt that going over what happened at the Great Wall and Bald Mountain wasn't going to help me and Ben. If anything it was going to drag us both back; we already had managed to sort things out so I didn't want to drag it back up if I could help it.

"Of course if there is a certain part you want to talk about then we will; I just don't think it is fair on both of us to make us relieve everything. Especially as we are working on fixing things; I want to go forward not backwards" I added.

"I see" he noted.

"I agree with you" he nodded before he pursed his lips together.

"Why do I sense a but?" I said as I noted how nervous he suddenly looked.

"I want to talk to you about my behaviour at the Great Wall of China; as I need to tell you something" he advised.

"Ok, what?" I asked in confusion.

"There was a reason why I told you to leave my sight the night before you let" he stated and I felt my stomach start to burn in panic. This sounded like something really bad was about to happen; I really didn't want to argue with Ben - especially as we were both on our own.

"I see" I noted.

"What was the reason?" I questioned and I watched as he started to look uncomfortable.

"I was close to changing" he muttered as he looked away. I couldn't stop my eyes widening in shock at this; this was a very big deal. I had pushed Ben to the point of nearly changing; I started to feel guilty for doing this. But then as an afterthought I pushed this away; I couldn't walk on eggshells around Ben just in case he was about to change into his beast form.

"Did you?" I dared ask.

"Yes" he confirmed still not looking at me.

"I didn't want you to see me like that; so I snapped at you. And I am very sorry Mal; I just couldn't risk hurting you" he urged as he finally looked up at me.

"What do you mean? You hurt me mentally" I stated bluntly before I could stop myself.

"Yes but when I change I could have hurt you physically. Of course I wouldn't do it on purpose; but I don't know my own strength and I have nearly hurt my parents in the past. I could never live with myself if I ever-" he stated.

"Hey!" I cooed as I pulled Ben into a hug.

"It's ok Benny; now I understand" I said as I rocked slightly with him as I ran my fingers through his hair. I couldn't be too mad at him for telling me to leave; he probably could have just told me and I probably would have left and given him the space that he needed.

"Yes but I don't want you thinking you can't challenge me due to it though" he urged over my shoulder as his arms tightened around me.

"I don't" I stated as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"At least I now understand why you wanted me to leave quickly" I smiled meekly.

"Yes; that is why I snapped at you. I'm sorry Mal" he repeated.

"I wanted you with me; but I could feel myself changing and I didn't want you to see me like that" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"Why not?" I asked as I started to feel hurt that he didn't want me to see him as a beast.

"Mal it's not a nice sight to see" he replied.

"I beg to differ; I have seen pictures of your father as a beast Ben" I dismissed.

"Would you show me?" I asked.

"When?" he questioned in a panic.

"Whenever you are ready" I smiled.

"Ben it doesn't worry or concern me that you can do it; I love that part of you" I urged. I needed Ben to see that this wasn't going to change anything between us; I loved him unconditionally and this was never going to change.

"How can you? You haven't even seen me like that" he asked and I could tell that he was scared of me seeing him like that. I didn't want Ben to feel forced to share that side of him; I just wanted to be able to have the chance to reassure him about it.

"But it is you. I love you unconditionally Ben; that is how you and me work. It doesn't have to be now; this month, year or decade but I would like to see it one day. When you are ready" I smiled.

"And what if I hurt you?" he asked.

"You won't hurt me; your Ben" I dismissed hoping that this would reassure him.

"Hmmm" he purred as he looked me up and down before he nodded to himself.

"Hang on" he said.

"What?" I asked in confusion as he stood up and pulled his boxers down and threw them on the couch next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly.

"Being honest with you" he advised as he stepped away and stood at the side of the coffee table.

"How?" I questioned.

"By showing you; even though I am scared I could scare you away" he advised.

"You couldn't do that" I said.

"We will see" he muttered.

"Ben you don't have to do this" I urged.

"Yes I do" he said and I watched as he stiffened his body up and a growl escaped from his mouth. I watched as he threw his head back and closed his eyes and his body started to glow gold. I watched as he started to grow in size and he suddenly erupted into his Beast form. Ben dropped his head down and looked at me and I couldn't help but gasp.


	106. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Eleven

**Whoa! Things have taken a turn haven't they? Let's see what happens next with Mal and her Beast. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I looked Ben slowly up and down and I couldn't help but smile at him. He had two large thorns on the top of his head, with bushy dark brown fur covering his body. His arms, back and chest looked strong and broad; and his teeth looked long and sharp. He also had tusks at the bottom of his jaw and a long dark brown bushy tail. He had striking green eyes; and they were currently throwing me a concerned look.

"Mal" he said in a deep husky tone and I felt my stomach prick with lust; but this wasn't the time of that. It was a time that Ben needed me to be there for him so I could reassure him.

"Mal are you ok?" he asked and I could tell that he was starting to panic at the fact that I was just looking him up and down.

"Erm" I muttered.

"Yes" I confirmed as I looked up at his face and smiled meekly.

"You don't seem so sure" he noted.

"Do I scare you?" he quickly asked.

"No" I advised. This was the truth; I wasn't scared of him it was just that he wasn't as I expected. I roughly knew how he would look as I had seen pictures of Adam as a Beast. However seeing Ben like this was changing something in my mind; not in a bad way in a good way. Seeing my Beast for the first time was such a defining moment in our relationship; there was no going back from this and I didn't want to. I felt even closer to Ben and nothing or no one was ever going to change this.

"You are different to what I imagined" I explained.

"I see" he noted as he looked down at the floor.

"How do you feel?" I asked as I knew that Ben was probably suffering mentally doing this and I needed to make sure that he was ok.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he looked back at me.

"Are you calm? Angry?" I questioned.

"Calm" he advised and I nodded.

"But I think that is because I am with you" he added and a large grin spread across my face.

"I see" I noted.

"Can I come closer?" I enquired. I was being driven to be in his arms; but I had to keep reminding myself that I needed to hold back as I didn't want to push Ben too far.

"Erm" he said.

"Yes" he smiled.

"Come and sit here" I advised and I patted the couch next to me where he had been sitting moments before.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"That you are different to what I expected" I confessed and I watched as his eyes widened slightly.

"What did you expect?" he asked as he clasped his hands together.

"Well I knew you would be bigger; just not this big" I admitted.

"I see" he nodded and my stomach flipped at the dark and husky tone of his voice.

"Ben-" I started.

"Can I come closer? Would that be ok?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Why you ask?" he enquired.

"I don't want to push you too far" I stated.

"This is a big deal" I added.

"It is" he agreed.

"But it isn't as bad as I thought it would be" he smiled.

"I see" I nodded and I stood up and stepped in front of Ben.

"Tell me if I come too close or you need me to move" I instructed.

"Ok" he muttered and I stepped in between his legs and I looked up and down his face. Even under all of the fur I could tell that he was Ben; he was calm and I could see the loving look in his eyes that he normally gives me. This gave me the courage for my next move; so I reached up with my left hand and I stroked Ben's fur on the right hand side of his head. He tiled his head closer to my hand and I grinned when I heard a familiar purr escape from his throat.

"I love that sound" I flirted.

"I know you do" he smiled at me and he went to wrap his arms around me but his face dropped as he dropped his hands back to his sides.

"What?" I asked as my face dropped into confusion.

"I don't want to crush you" he admitted.

"You won't" I dismissed.

"We just need to figure things out" I stated and I watched as Ben nodded at me.

"Wrap your arms around me" I explained.

"You sure?" he asked in shock.

"Yes" I nodded and Ben lifted his strong, furry arms up and wrapped them loosely around my waist. If I was being honest he could have tightened them a bit more but right now I didn't want to push Ben any further.

"There" I said happily hopping that this would reassure him.

"Just need to learn things" I added.

"Yeah" he said and we both smiled at each other for a few seconds. I then stepped forward and slid my arms around his large neck as I hugged him. I felt Ben go into shock and I went to pull back but I stopped when I felt his arms tighten around me.

"My Beast" I said lovingly before I pressed a kiss against the side of his head. I felt Ben snuggle his head against my right shoulder; and he started to purr.

"My Dragon" he said happily and I watched over his back as he started to wag his tail in happiness.

"Wow!" I exclaimed in shock.

"What?" he asked quickly as he pulled away and looked at me.

"I didn't expect that" I advised.

"What?" he repeated in a panic.

"When you are happy you purr and-" I started.

"And?" he prompted.

"Wag your tail" I added.

"Oh" he stated.

"Erm" he muttered in embarrassment.

"Hey" I said as I cupped his large face in both of my hands and I made him look at me.

"Don't you dare feel embarrassed" I added as I looked him directly in the eyes.

"It is the most adorable thing and I love it" I smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes; it is really cute" I said and I watched as he chuckled at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Only you could find me cute like this" he teased.

"Well you are my Beast Ben-" I started.

"And I love you so much" I finished lovingly.

"I love you so much too my beautiful Dragon" he said as he pulled me back to him and we fell into a long snuggle which by the looks of it we both very much needed.


	107. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Twelve

**Hey guys, I can't wait to see what you guys think about Ben finally showing Mal the beast part of him. I knew that at some point we would need to address this but I am over the moon that I have pulled this forward in our story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After me and Ben were cuddling for a little while I felt the need to be closer to Ben; I knew that we couldn't have sex but this wasn't what I needed right now. I wanted to be snuggled more tightly against him so I could help him through this; there was part of me which started to feel silly for leaving but if I knew this is why Ben told me to leave I probably wouldn't have left Lonnie's parents. Yes I knew I couldn't treat Ben any differently due to this but at least I could understand more about it. I nearly went to straddle him but I had to stop myself as I didn't want to push him too far.

"Ben?" I said as I pulled away and looked at him.

"Yes?" he purred.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course" he smiled.

"Come with me" I said as I stepped out of his arms and I held both of my hands out to him.

"Where are we going?" he asked in confusion.

"Come with me" I repeated with a warm smile.

"Ok" he said and he slowly stood up and helped himself onto his back paws. He then slid his front paws into mine and I started to lead him to his bedroom, which was also on the ground floor.

"Erm Mal" he said as I dropped his paws as I walked into his bedroom.

"Yes?" I said as I noted that the curtains and blinds were already shut like the rest of the lodge.

"You know we can't do anything while I am like this, don't you?" he urged and I looked up at him and I noted that he looked very concerned.

"Yes" I nodded.

"I just wanted to cuddle into my Beast" I advised.

"We could have done that on the couch" he teased.

"Yes; but it will be better in bed" I joked back. Yes we could have snuggled on the couch but due to the fact that Ben had to be at least seven feet tall now rather than the five foot nine we would have more room in bed.

"You get comfortable" I said and he smiled as he closed the door behind us.

"Ok" I heard him say and I heard him walk around the bed as I stepped up to the left hand side of the large king size bed. I quickly pulled my pants down and kicked them to the side; I watched as Ben threw me a panicked look as he noticed that I was now naked from the waist down.

"What are you doing?" he muttered.

"Getting into bed" I advised and I pulled Ben's t-shirt off and dropped it to the floor.

"Erm" he said nervously as I pulled the covers back before quickly climbing into bed.

"What?" I asked innocently as I pulled the covers back for him.

"We lie in bed naked all the time cuddling" I reminded him.

"Don't worry; I will try and keep my hands in safe position I swear. No matter how hard that might be" I teased.

"Really?" he asked as he climbed onto the bed and lay down next to me.

"Yes Ben; that voice is really turning me on; but I know we can't do anything and that is ok" I confessed and he rolled onto his right side and looked at me.

"Doesn't mean I can snuggle into you and kiss you, right?" I asked cheekily as I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Right" he chuckled.

"Am I pushing you too far?" I asked.

"No, this is what I need" he urged as he wrapped his arms back around me and I slid my arms back around his broad neck.

"Good" I smiled.

"Is it being insensitive by wanting to send time with you like this?" I enquired; yes this was exciting to see Ben like this but if I was going too far I rather he told me. It was taking a lot for Ben to show me this part of him; and I didn't want to take it for granted.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"You are the woman I imprinted on" he reminded me fondly.

"You really want to spend time with me like this?" he asked and I pulled one brow up in confusion as I started to wonder how he could doubt me. But then as an afterthought I pushed this thought away - Ben wasn't doubting me; he needed me to reassure him.

"Of course" I said as I dropped my arms from his neck and I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"Did you think that I would love you any less?" I asked sincerely.

"Of course not" I answered for him.

"I love every part of you, mortal, King and Beast; I am going to want to spend time with you like this" I said lovingly and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"Am I right in guessing that when you get stressed you will need to change into a Beast?" I questioned; I don't know what had changed in the short few minutes but I felt more connected to Ben and I felt I understood his Beast side a lot more.

"It helps but I try not to; I don't like doing it" he answered.

"Sorry I'm getting you to do this longer than you want to" I quickly replied; I started to feel selfish. Yes I was reassuring Ben but he was holding onto his Beastly side longer than he wanted to.

"Hey; it's ok" he cooed and he dragged his left pointed finger along my right cheek.

"I love the fact that you want to spend time with me like this; it makes me want to be like this with you" he purred.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" He smiled.

"You are not just saying it" I pressed.

"No" he chuckled which made me smile at him. Me and Ben then fell into silence as Ben slowly looked up and down my face.

"I want to try something" he said breaking the silence.

"Ok" I said as I started to wonder what he wanted to do.

"Tell me to stop if it is too much" he stressed.

"Ok" I repeated and I watched as Ben slowly brought his face closer to mine and he pressed a tender and quick kiss against my lips. Yes admittedly this felt a lot different to our usual kisses given the fact that Ben's mouth was a lot bigger than mine but it still held the same meaning.

"Hmm I liked that" I purred as he pulled away. I watched as he smiled at me and I felt movement in bed which told me that Ben was now wagging his tail.

"Me too" he agreed happily.

"Come here Beast" I said as I held my arms open to him and he slid closer to me and we snuggled together. I sighed as I snuggled into his furry chest and I started to run my fingers through his fur; and as I felt my eyes start to roll in sleep I was very glad that this had happened. Yes I knew that at some point I would see Ben like this but I was happy that it had happened now; so Ben knew that he could be like this with me without any feeling of being scared of me leaving him.


	108. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Thirteen

**Hey guys, I can't wait to see what you thought of the last couple of chapters. I look forward to see what you thought. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

When I rolled over in my sleep I burrowed my brow in confusion. I slowly opened my eyes and when I looked over to the left hand side of the bed I noticed that Ben was sitting up in bed in his mortal form. I smiled up at him however my face dropped when I noticed that he was staring into space and silent tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"Ben what's wrong?" I asked as I quickly sat up.

"Ben" I said as I slid closer to him. My stomach started to burn in panic as he wasn't answering me. I then started to fill with panic; it looks like I must have pushed him too far. I started to mentally kick myself; at the time I was over the moon that Ben was sharing this part of him with me and I had ruined the moment.

"Ben honey" I said and I watched as he slowly looked at me.

"What?" he muttered.

"What's wrong?" I urged.

"Nothing" he stated as his face fell into confusion.

"Ben you are crying" I advised.

"Did I upset you?" I asked.

"I pushed you too far didn't I?" I quickly added before he could answer.

"No!" he exclaimed as he quickly shook his head.

"Please don't think that" he stressed.

"Ben I don't understand" I said in confusion. If I hadn't pushed him too far then why was he crying?

"Mal all I have wanted is to find someone who accepts me wholeheartedly. Before I met you I thought that I would have to find a close substitute to love where I would have to keep the Beast part of me hidden. But with you-" he started but stopped to wipe his eyes with both of his hands.

"You don't just encourage my Beast like nature you want to spend time with me like that; I am just so overwhelmed by that" he said and his voice broke.

"Hey" I cooed.

"Come here" I said and I pulled him into a hug.

"I love you so much Ben" I said over his shoulder.

"I love you so much too Mal" he returned as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"My Dragon" he smiled as he cupped my face in both of his hands.

"You are my world" he said lovingly before pushing his face close to mine and pressing a tender kiss against my lips.

"And you are mine Benny" I smiled back as he pulled away.

"Even though we have our ups and downs; but every couple does" I stated.

"True" he nodded.

"Very true" he agreed and I rested my head against his right shoulder as he used his hands to clear his cheeks of tears.

"What is that?" I asked as he wrapped his right arm around me as I noticed that there was a medium sized dark blue jewellery box in his lap.

"Oh" he said as he also looked down at it.

"The gift I got for you" he advised.

"Here" he said as he picked it up with his left hand and offered me it.

"Thank you; but you didn't need to" I smiled as I took it from him.

"I know" he shrugged.

"I wanted to" he added and I slowly opened the box and I gasped. Inside the box there was a gold chain and lying facing up with a gold infinity charm however on the charm it had mine and Ben's names engraved on it.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"I love it Benny" I said happily.

"But you have already given me so much since being here today" I added as I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"Well I really appreciate the fact that you have shared the Beast side of you; it is such a big deal; that is enough for me" I said lovingly.

"Mally" he cooed and pulled me closer to him so he could press a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"I think it was a good idea to have this time together-" I started as he pulled away.

"I'm not talking about you showing me your Beastly side; I'm talking about spending time together and being able to sort things out without people listening" I added.

"Yeah; that was the idea" he said with a smug grin.

"Smug Beast" I teased.

"Yes" he chuckled. My eyes then landed on his bedside cabinet and I saw a bowl of strawberries which told me that he had left the room when I was asleep.

"You brought the strawberries" I stated as I looked up at him.

"Yes" he smiled at me.

"I thought my Dragon might want to finish them" he said before pulling me back to him and he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Hmmm" I purred.

"Maybe" I smiled again. Ben then reached over to his bedside cabinet and picked the bowl up as his other arm slid away from me. I went to take the bowl from him but my face dropped into confusion when he stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me" he said as he picked up a strawberry and offered me it.

"Really? You are going to feed me?" I teased.

"Yes" he laughed.

"So eat up" he teased back. I smiled at him and pushed my face forward and took a bite out of the strawberry.

"Reminds me of our first date" I smiled after I swallowed.

"Yes" he smiled back.

"I love the fact that I showed you them" he added as I took another bite which finished the strawberry.

"And everything else since then" I gulped.

"Of course baby" he smiled as I picked up a strawberry from the bowl and offered it to him.

"You too" I pressed and I watched as he took a bite.

"Yum yum" I teased and I grinned when I saw him wink at me.

"Want to watch a film my love?" he questioned.

"Yes" I said and I reached over and picked up the TV remote for the large plasma TV which was on the wall adjacent to us.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked as we lay down and snuggled together and placed the bowl in between us.

"You decide my love" he smiled and I turned the TV on; and we then went on to share the bowl of strawberries as they watched a rom-com which we didn't really pay much attention to. But this didn't matter; what mattered was that we were spending some much needed time alone together.


	109. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Fourteen

**Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. I can't wait to see your reaction to these chapters. Much love as always, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After the film that we were watching had finished we then decided that we would put our sleep clothes on and go and play pool. Me and Ben had done this many times in the past; and I couldn't wait to settle the score. As last time Ben didn't let me forget for days that he had beaten me at pool.

So after both me and Ben won three games each I started to feel really playful and an idea came to me; which I knew that Ben would be more than happy to play along with.

"Ben" I said cheekily as I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Aha?" he teased.

"Do you want to make this interesting?" I offered suggestively.

"How so?" he asked eagerly.

"Every time I pot a ball you take a piece of clothing off; and when you pot a ball I take a piece of clothing off" I suggestively.

"Hmmmm" he purred as he looked me up and down and I could see that he was starting to think about what was about to happen.

"What does the winner get?" he asked as he grinned at me.

"Anything they want" I answered back huskily.

"Within reason" I added.

"Hmmm" he purred again.

"Do you already have an idea in your mind?" he questioned.

"Yes" I confirmed and I watched as his eyes widened in shock.

"And?" he prompted.

"I'll tell you when I win" I teased.

"If you win" he said pretending to be offended.

"Maybe" I chuckled.

"You rack em up" I stated as I nodded to the pool table.

"Ok" he winked at me before the room fell into silence as Ben quickly racked the pool balls up.

"Who first?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"You break; you won the last game" I said.

"Ok" he repeated and I then watched as he bent over the table and lined his cue up. I smiled as I watched as Ben took his shot and the white ball hit the others with a loud crack.

"Mal" he said as I looked around the table to see which was going to be my first shot.

"Aha?" I replied as I lined up my cue next to the white ball and aimed for the purple stripped ball.

"You know when we played for the first time?" he questioned.

"Aha?" I repeated as I took the shot and I quickly potted the stripped purple ball into the top right pocket.

"Come on Beastie" I teased as I stood up straight and I looked up at him.

"One slipper off" I winked at him.

"Hmph!" he puffed as he kicked his right slipper off.

"You were saying?" I asked as I tried to hit another stripped ball but I missed.

"Ha!" he laughed which made me sigh.

"You were really good" he noted.

"Yes" I said smugly as I pulled a funny face at him.

"Smug Dragon" he chuckled as he walked around the pool table to take his first shot.

"Maybe" I advised and I heard him chuckle again as he took his shot and he just missed potting the full red coloured ball.

"How were you so good?" he asked as he stood up straight and looked up at me.

"Well you see-" I started as I aimed for the same pool ball as moments before and grinned when I noted that I now had a clear shot for the bottom left pocket. I pulled the cue back and quickly snapped my cue forward and I grinned when I watched the ball disappear into the pocket.

"Next slipper" I said smugly to him. I then saw Ben pull a funny face at me before kicking his other dark blue slipper to the side.

"I used to play all the time on the Isle" I advised as I walked around the table.

"I see" I heard him note as I tried to see which ball I should try to pot next.

"Yeah" I answered as I leant forward and over the pool table slightly.

"How?" he asked and I took the shot and sighed when I missed.

"Well there was a broken pool table in my liar. I don't know how it got there; I think it was off one of Gaston's goons. Before they moved into their new tavern" I explained; I thought me and Ben had already had this conversation. But by the looks of it Ben wanted to readdress this; but I didn't mind. I had no secrets from Ben; yes there were certain parts of my past that even I hadn't come to terms with yet but I could get through it as I had Ben.

"That what just luck that" I stated as he potted a ball and I pulled a funny face at him as I kicked one of my purple slippers away to the side.

"Maybe" he said as he took another shot but missed.

"Ha!" I teased and he winked at me as he stood up straight.

"Where was your liar?" he questioned as I started to circle the pool table.

"Well I had two" I advised as I took a shot and sighed again as I missed.

"Right go on" he pressed as he took a shot and I watched as the ball disappeared in the middle left pocket so I quickly kicked off my second slipper.

"Well I had the one with the pool table; but when I fell out with Uma I thought it would be better to move it" I explained.

"Uma?" he asked.

"Ursula's daughter" I confirmed.

"The thorn in my side" I stated as my mind went to her but I was woken out of my daydream by Ben potting another ball.

"Hmm what's next?" he purred as he looked me up and down.

"This" I said as I quickly bent over and pulled off one of my purple sleep socks and threw it on my slippers.

"Darn" he pouted.

"You just can't wait to perve on me" I flirted.

"You too" he urged as he took a shot and missed.

"This is why you wanted to do this" he added with a smug grin.

"Maybe; maybe not" I dismissed with a smirk. I then started to circle the table again and I grinned when I saw my opportunity I quickly lined my cue up and hit the white ball and I let a large grin spread across my face as I potted not just one but two pool balls.

"Darn you vixen!" he pouted again and I saw him remove both of his dark blue sleep socks.

"So what was going on with Uma?" he asked.

"Well we were two of the most notorious villain kids on the Isle-" I started as I looked down at the table to see where I would need to take my next shot.

"How you are ranked on the Isle is very important; of course I was first; I won't be now" I stated as I stood next to the table and looked up at Ben.

"So how were you ranked?" he questioned.

"I'm sure you are just using this as an excuse to learn more about me" I teased.

"Always" he grinned as he potted another ball which made me pull off my other sleep sock.

"So?" he prompted.

"So-" I started again as I leant again my cue.

"Well given that my mother is the leader of the Isle I was given the top position; so I had big boots to fill. I did however have my own evil acts that helped with my evil IQ" I advised.

"You're what?" he enquired in confusion.

"That is how we are ranked I don't want to go too much into it. Even after all this time I still haven't dealt with some of the things that I have done in the past" I stated hoping that he wasn't about to ask what type of things I had done in the past.

"Mal don't worry about that; I wasn't trying to get that out of you" he returned.

"Thank you" I said as I lined the shot up and missed it.

"It's just strange to think that our childhoods were very different" I smiled meekly.

"Yes; we grew up doing different things" he agreed.

"You learnt how to be good and give people kindness; I was taught to be evil and gave people pain and terror" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Yes but that doesn't change the person that you are now" he said and I looked up at him. I couldn't help smiling up at my playful Beast; he always made me feel better so easily and this is something that I would always be grateful for.


	110. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Fifteen

**Hey guys, thank you for continuing to read this story. It does mean a lot; much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. Content Warning for nudity in this chapter.**

* * *

"So I suppose these best go" I flirted as I shimmered out of my sleep shorts and let them drop to the floor.

"Nice ass" he purred and when I looked up at him I noticed that his eyes were starting to darken.

"I knew you would look" I flirted.

"Maybe" he smirked.

"Sexy Dragon" he purred and I felt my stomach start to twinge with lust.

"Take your shot my Bestie King" I purred and I watched as he smirked as he bent over and took another shot. His eyes lit up as the ball dropped into the top left pocket and he looked up at me smugly.

"Come on" he winked at me. I slowly smirked at him and slowly and seductively walked up to Ben; my eyes never moved away from his as I placed my cue onto the side of the pool table. I then teased him as I slowly removed my purple, baggy sleep t-shirt before throwing it to the side to reveal my matching dark purple lace bra to match my panties.

"Oh wow!" he gulped and I watched as his eyes quickly roamed over my body.

"You like?" I teased.

"Yes" he smirked.

"Always" he purred and I felt my stomach continue to burn in lust.

"I can't wait to do what I have planned" he added smugly.

"You have to win first Benny" I reminded him.

"And I will" he pressed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself" I teased and he winked at me and he started to take his next shot and I walked into his line of shot and seductively swayed and I watched him groan before he missed the shot.

"You did that on purpose" he accused and I watched as his eyes started to darken.

"No" I said innocently.

"I'll get you back Dragon" he warned me with a smirk as I lined up my next shot.

"Whatever" I laughed as I quickly potted my next ball. I then looked up at Ben and I watched as he balanced his cue against the side of the pool table before he slowly took his shirt off. He then locked gazes with me and he slowly dropped it to the floor and I gulped. I was getting close to just telling Ben that the game didn't matter and just run at him. But I wanted to see this through; there were time where me and Ben were competitive and we both obviously wanted to see this through.

"Hmmm" I groaned.

"Like what you see?" he said as he flexed his muscles in front of me.

"Of course" I said as I slowly walked up to Ben and I slowly stroked his chest. I saw Ben take a deep breath to steady himself and I couldn't help but let our gazes lock. Ben pushed his face forward slightly to kiss me and I quickly walked around him and I heard him groan as I walked around the table.

"Maybe I should put you out of your misery and quickly finish this" I stated as I eyed up my next shot.

"Don't get ahead of yourself" he said mimicking my voice as I lined up my shot.

"Whatever" I muttered and I quickly snapped my cue forward and I grinned when I potted another ball.

"You were saying" I chuckled.

"Drop those shorts" I purred as I looked Ben up and down. Ben then slowly slid his dark blue sleep shorts down; before stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. I noticed the large bulge in his dark blue boxers and I had to take a couple of deep breaths to steady myself; I wanted to be in his arms right now. So I decided that I wanted to quickly end this as I wanted him to make love to me right now.

"Two more then I win" I reminded him.

"Maybe" he nodded.

"How about I make a suggestion?" I suggested coyly.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"When you get to the black ball you reveal what you want to do" I advised.

"Someone is keen to know what is on my mind" he chuckled.

"Always" I promised and I lined up and potted the last ball.

"Ooooooo" I cooed as I turned to look at him.

"Time for those boxers to go" I flirted as I walked up to him. Ben then slowly and seductively drops his boxers; and I grinned when Beastie Junior sprang up to greet me. He then picked them up and threw them at me so they hit me in the face.

"Ben!" I giggled as I picked them up and threw them to the side with his other clothes.

"Reveal time" he grinned.

"I want you to-" I started as I watched as he looked me up and down.

"To?" he prompted as I stood in front of him.

"Have me on this pool table" I purred as I nodded towards the pool table.

"Oh Lucifer!" he exclaimed.

"You like?" I teased.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Mal my dear-" he started as our gazes locked once more.

"Yes?" I sang happily.

"It would appear that we want the same things" he advised me.

"Really?" I chuckled.

"Yes" he nodded again.

"Hmm" I purred as I lined up the cue to finally end this and hit the black ball. I snapped the cue forward and my face dropped when the black pool ball strayed away from where I wanted it to go.

"Darn!" I sighed. I then watched as Ben smirked at me before quickly potting another full coloured pool ball.

"Bra!" he demanded as he stood up straight.

"Oh you are so demanding" I teased and I stood in front of him and placed the cue to one side again. I then reached behind me and undone my bra and let it drop down as I brought my hands forward. I then pulled it off me; and as I threw it to the side I stepped closer to Ben and I noticed that his eyes were roaming over my chest.

"Hmmm" he purred as he looked back up at my face.

"Mine" he muttered as he stepped forward so our chests were now touching. I sighed at the contact; but I just kept telling myself that in a matter of minutes I would be in his arms with my skin feeling like it was being set on fire due to us making love.

"Always" I said as I turned around and I grinded purposely against Ben.

"Oh!" he said and I took a step away from Ben and I could tell that Ben was being close to running at me and taking me in his arms. However I started to feel playful and I wanted to tease him a little bit further. So when he bent over the pool table to take his shot I waited until he was just about to take his shot and I slowly slid my left hand against his right buttock and he faltered and missed his shot.

"Cheater!" he accused as he stood up straight and looked at me,

"Yes!" I giggled before I pressed a kiss against his right cheek. I then walked around the table and bent over the table and began to take my shot. However I was that much into the game that I got a shock and missed the shot when Ben spanked me just as I was about to take my shot.

"Ben you know that is going to turn me on" I reminded him as I quickly looked up at him.

"Yes" he smirked and I decided that I was going to tease him a little bit more. So when he bent over to take his shot I walked to the other side of the table and lent down so he had the perfect view of my breasts. I saw his eyes meet with mine before dropping his eyes to my chest and he groaned and he faltered again.

"Darn you!" he exclaimed and I couldn't help but laugh as I stood up straight. I quickly lined my cue up as I saw Ben making his way back to me so I quickly took the shot and cheered as the black ball fell into the middle right pocket.

"I win!" I exclaimed as I walked up to the rack and placed the cue back into it before I started to dance on the spot.

"So Benny-" I grinned and our eyes locked as he placed his cue into the rack next to mine.

"Yes" he purred.

"Come and get me" I flirted; and I heard a growl come from Ben's' throat which made my stomach contract in lust.


	111. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Sixteen

**Hey guys, this chapter was meant to be one long chapter but I decided to split it. I hope you enjoy it; as there have been a few requests that I added this into our story. So I hope it doesn't disappoint, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. MAJOR Content Warning for the smut throughout this chapter.**

* * *

Ben didn't need to be told twice; he stepped forward and he quickly crushed his lips against mine. Normally our kisses would start off slow but I knew that down to the fact that we had been teasing each other this wasn't going to be the case. I felt Ben's left arm wrap around my waist as his other hand cupped the back of my head so he could deepen the kiss. His arm tightened around my waist and pulled me tightly against him as my arms quickly found his hair. I pulled it slightly as I started to run my fingers quickly through it as our bodies continued to rub against each other. We quickly broke apart and he smiled at me for a few seconds before he quickly picked me up.

"Mmmmm" I purred as I wrapped my arms and legs around him and my lips found his once more. I then felt Ben start to carry me back to the pool table and I started to get excited; I loved the fact that me and Ben was a very physical couple. But I think we needed to be that way; we had such a pure love and devotion to each other and we needed to be together like this. I chuckled as I pulled my lips away from his when I felt him lightly place me onto the pool table.

"Hmmm" I purred as I started to play with the hair on the back of his head.

"I wonder what is going to happen next" I asked innocently.

"Me too" he chuckled.

"Don't lie" I said as I tightened my arms around his neck and I pressed a kiss against his lips.

"You've been lusting after me since I suggested that we play our little game" I added as I brushed my lips against his left cheek.

"Yes" he muttered as I rested my head against his left shoulder and I snuggled into him.

"That is true" I heard him say over my right shoulder as he snuggled into my hair.

"But you obviously have been lusting after me due to the fact you suggested it in the first place" he said in a husky voice.

"Maybe" I said as I pulled away and looked at him and grinned.

"You are such a naughty girl" he accused happily.

"Yes" I nodded.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I teased knowing that this would set off his bad girl urges off.

"Hmm" he purred as he slowly looked me up and down.

"If we only had our handcuffs" he chuckled as he brushed his nose against mine as my forearms rested against his shoulders.

"I know" I muttered.

"Could we not recompense for something else?" I asked hopefully. When Ben handcuffed me in bed after my kidnap prank it opened the door for me and Ben to be more adventurous in our already active sex life. Yes we said that we would try to switch it up the next time we tried this but right now this is what we both needed – Ben in charge.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Dressing robe cords" I muttered.

"Very kinky" he chuckled before he pressed a kiss against my lips.

"Yes" I agreed as he pulled away.

"But I think I need to be punished, don't you?" I asked him as I lifted one brow up suggestively at him.

"Yes" he groaned.

"Wait here one moment my love" he said and he quickly untangled himself from me and left the room. I sat in silence for a few minutes until he returned back into the room with a dark blue dressing room cord in his hands, tissues and a condom.

"Hmm" I said as he placed then next to me.

"Someone looks very prepared" I teased as he returned to standing in between my legs so I wrapped my arms and legs back around him.

"Thank you" he smiled.

"Mal?" he said.

"Yes?" I answered.

"If this gets too much you need to tell me" he advised.

"I will do baby" I promised.

"Stand up" he demanded and I gasped at how it made my skin start to tingle. I slowly slid off the pool table and I groaned as I looked him up and down.

"Turn around" he added and I slowly turned and faced the pool table.

"Good girl" I heard him chuckle behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt his lips against my neck. He then began to lace my neck with kisses and I let a groan escape my mouth as shivers started to engulf my body.

"I'm going to punish you" he said against my neck before he pulled his lips away from me.

"I hope so" I groaned again.

"And I hope my Beastie King is going to go on a rampage" I panted.

"He will" he promised me which made me sigh as I looked down.

"Bend over you saucy minx" he stated and I bent over the table and I placed both of my hands at either side of my head.

"Open these" he said as he nudged both of my legs one by one and I parted them slightly as I put my face to it's left side.

"Now Miss Faery-" he started and he delicately took both of my hands and placed them on the bottom of my back. I then watched as he picked up the dressing robe cord and I felt him tie my hands behind my back.

"Oh Mal" he sighed.

"What?" I grinned.

"What a view" he breathed.

"Yeah" I chuckled.

"What are you going to do about it?" I purred as I wiggled my bum at him.

"Let me enjoy this" he advised and I felt both of his hands start to caress both of my buttocks. I sighed at the contact of this but I knew what was coming next; and I couldn't wait. I never knew that this is something that I would like but Ben showed me this sexual and sensual side of me and I was very happy relishing in it.

"You are such a naughty girl" I heard him say as he continued his actions against my buttocks.

"Yes" I moaned.

"Yours" I muttered.

"Hmm" he purred and he took his right hand from my right buttock and quickly brought it back and I felt the familiar sting which made my skin tingle.

"Ooooo" I breathed.

"Again?" he teased.

"Please" I begged and I heard him chuckle before he repeated his actions against my left buttock.

"Hmm" he purred as he continued to grope my buttocks before he spanked them both at the same time which made me wince. I then felt him slowly trail his fingers down the back of my thighs and I sighed happily. He knew exactly what he was doing to me; and after we had finished in here I would make sure that I returned the favour. I groaned against the pool table as he started to run his fingers back up my thighs and he continued onto the small of my back. I couldn't help but groan in disapproval as he removed his fingers away from me; the room then fell into silence for a few seconds before he quickly spanked my left buttock shortly followed by my right. I felt beads of sweat start to run down my forehead and I panted; I needed Ben and now. But I knew that he was going to drag this out for teasing him; and by the sounds of it he was enjoying it just as much as me.

"Now Mal-" he started breaking the silence.

"These are getting in my way" he said as he slid his thumbs underneath the elastic of my panties.

"Well you know what to do" I panted.

"Yes I do" he said smugly and I felt his hands quickly pull my pants down and I heard a noise which told me that he had thrown them on the floor.

"Oh Mal" he groaned and I heard a noise which told me that Ben was now kneeling on the floor behind me. The room feel into a very awkward silence which felt like an eternity so I opened my mouth to say something but I was completely taken off guard when I felt Ben's lips against my entrance.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed as I felt his tongue slither against me as he slid two fingers inside me.

 **"BEN!"** I cried out as he started to move his fingers quicker against me I felt his tongue swirl around my entrance as he harshly twisted his fingers inside of me and he hit a sensitive spot inside of me. I felt his tongue probe further to the front and he started to abuse my clit with his tongue as his fingers quickly worked themselves inside of me. My skin felt like it was set on fire; this is what I had been craving. I needed Ben like this; and Ben was reading my body and he knew how to satisfy me. I quickly dropped the fact that I wanted to tease him later on; instead I wanted to reward him for being such a good boy.

"Ben I'm close" I advised him as my breathing started to hitch and my stomach started to tighten. I balled my fists up behind my back and I tensed my legs up as I started to reach my peak.

 **"BEN!"** I screamed as my orgasm hit me hard. I let myself go slack against the pool table and I felt Ben continue his actions against me until my pleasure had passed. I whined when he pulled his fingers and mouth away from me and I heard movement which told me that Ben was now standing behind me as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"It's a good thing I have this table to rest against" I panted.

"Why?" he asked smugly.

"My legs feel weak; and my body is tingling" I admitted.

"Good" he replied happily.

"You are such a smug Beast" I teased.

"Yes" he admitted.

"Now come here" he said and he put his hands on my wrists and pulled me back so I was now stood back up. He then slowly turned me around and helped me to my knees.

"You know what to do" he said huskily and my eyes widened when they fell onto Beastie Junior.

"No hands this time though" he added.

"As his Majesty wishes" I said coyly and I slid closer to him. Yes admittedly I found it strange to not use my hands to pleasure my Beast; but this didn't mean that I couldn't do it.

I quickly licked from the bottom of his member to the top; and I was rewarded by a moan escaping his mouth. I repeated my actions but as mine and Ben's eyes locked on each other's I decided to put us both out of our misery. So I quickly clasped my lips around his member and I started to bob up and down as I started to circle my tongue around him. Normally I would drag it out and tease him but I wanted to reward my Beast. I loved him so much and I loved the fact that this was something that only I was going to do for him.

As the minutes started to tick by I watched as Ben's breathing and moans got more laboured and I grinned against him as I felt him throb inside my mouth. I felt Ben's hands slide into my hair; I froze slightly as I didn't know what he was doing but as he started to slowly stroke my hair I grinned and continued my actions. I continued to flick my tongue around him and I jumped when Ben roared as a warmth filled my mouth. I continued to bob up and down on him as he continued to release himself into my mouth but when I felt him slacken in my mouth I pulled away and I stole a look up at him.

"Mal that was amazing" he said as he removed his hands from my hair and rested them on the pool table behind us for support.

"Good" I said smugly and he chuckled at me.

"Stand up" he said as he nodded up. I grinned at him and I slowly helped myself to my feet and Ben wrapped his arms around me. Yes me and Ben had just satisfied each other but I could tell by the dark animalistic look that was now in Ben's eyes the fun had just begun.


	112. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Seventeen

**Hey guys, I hope you can see why I decided to split these last two chapters up. I can't wait to see what you think; and I think it goes without saying that there is another MAJOR content warning on this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Now I wonder what is going to happen next" I panted.

"I wonder too" he teased as we brushed our noses together as we smiled at each other.

"I love you" he muttered.

"My naughty minx" he smiled.

"I love you too you naughty Beast" I replied and Ben pressed a kiss against my lips. He then grinned at me and swept down and picked me up; I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist as I couldn't use my arms to steady myself. Thankfully Ben quickly rested me down onto the pool table before he stood in between my legs. We chuckled at each other as Ben rested both of his hands at either side of my hips; his hands suddenly captured my hips as his pushed his lips abruptly against mine. Ben quickly ran his tongue along my lips and I automatically opened my mouth and I moaned as his tongue slid against mine. We broke apart for a few seconds to regulate our breathing for a few seconds before we fell back into a loving kiss. We kissed like this quickly and I felt his hands travel to the bottom of my back and he pulled me tightly against him.

The room then fell into the sounds of me and Ben moaning against each other's lips, sounds of our breathing and of us kissing. I could feel myself getting riled up against him and when we pulled away I grinned when I felt Beastie Junior brush against my entrance.

"I think he is ready to punish me" I flirted.

"He is" he confirmed and he stepped away from me and I pouted at him.

"Don't do that" he warned me as he reached forward and pressed a kiss against my lips.

"Or else what?" I purred and I watched as his eyes widened.

"Let's find out" he growled and he helped my down onto my feet. We smirked at each other and I felt my stomach tighten in lust.

"I want to be rough with you" he purred.

"Then be rough with me" I muttered as I pulled one brow up suggestively at him. Ben then smirked at me before he quickly span me around and pushed me down onto the table. I gasped in shock at the speed of it all; but I grinned against the pool table as I pressed my face back on to the left hand side as I heard him open the condom he brought in earlier.

"Here I come" he teased as he slid his right hand onto my right hip as he guided himself next to my entrance and I felt a shiver run down my spine as he stroked me.

"Oh" I moaned.

"Please" I begged.

"Maybe I should tease you like this" he offered.

"No!" I groaned and I pushed myself back against him as my body longed for him to be inside of me.

"No!" he exclaimed and he used both of his hands on my hips to push me back onto the table.

"You will only get it when I say" he commanded.

"Yes Sir" I said as my stomach continued to burn in lust.

"Good" he said and he returned his right hand into my hip as he traced his member up and down my entrance which made me groan and arch my back up. For the next couple of minutes he continued to tease me this way; I felt a warmth in between my legs which was telling me that my core was burning for my Beast. As the minutes passed by my breathing continued to hitch and I was getting close to beg him to take me.

"Mal" he said smugly.

"Aha?" I panted.

"Mal" he repeated.

"What?" I said more clearly. However instead of answering me he quickly bucked forward and entered me.

 **"OH!"** I moaned out as he pushed himself all the way into me before staying still.

"Is that what you wanted?" he teased as my body started to tighten involuntarily around him.

"Yes!" I moaned as he started to slowly pull himself out of me.

"Please take me!" I begged and he slowly pushed into me.

"Punish me!" I cried out and I heard Ben chuckle as he pulled himself out of me.

"As you wish" he stated and he roughly thrusted into me.

 **"BEN!"** I cried out as he continued to thrust abruptly into me which kept making me scream out every time he did this. I heard him grunt above me and he quickly snapped his hips against mine as he started to pound quickly into me.

"Oh my!" I screamed.

"More!" I begged.

"Make me scream!" I pleaded and I heard him growl above me. I continued to let him take me like this for a few minutes but my face dropped into confusion and disappointment as he stopped suddenly and abruptly pulled himself out of me, causing me to whimper.

"What?" I asked.

"Mal stand up" he demanded and I stood up straight. I went to open my mouth to say something but Ben span me around and my eyes widened when they fell onto him. Ben's eyes were black and his breathing was faltering and it was turning me on even more if that was even possible.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he reached behind me and untied my hands.

"Hands forward" he said and I brought my hands forward and I watched as he tied my hands together.

"Come with me" he advised.

"Ok Sir" I said and we walked to the black leather couch and he sat down in the middle.

"Straddle me" he demanded and I climbed onto the couch and straddled him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Ben then used his right hand to guide himself back to me as his other hand claimed my hip.

"Ride me" he begged as he thrusted up back into me.

"Oh my!" I cried out as I arched my back in pleasure. At first I slowly started to ride him as I teased him slightly but then I quickened my pace against him; I watched as Ben continued to react to me riding him. He then took both of his hands from my hips and he cupped my breasts and I sighed at this contact. He continued to lightly squeeze and grope my breasts as I rested my forehead against his as our bodies worked against each other.

"Ben I'm close" I warned him.

"Good" he growled as he snapped his hips up and I groaned in pleasure.

"Mal stop" he said and I stopped and he gestured me to get off so I climbed off him and I groaned as he slid out of me. Part of me was getting irritated that he kept stopping and starting; but I knew that whatever he had planned next was going to send us both over the edge.

"Lie down Dragon and put your hands up" he advised and I lay down and placed both of my hands onto the arm of the chair. Ben then slid closely to me and he rested both of his hands on my hips and he quickly bucked forward back into me.

"Ben!" I screamed as my stomach tightened in lust again. He then started to thrust hard into me once more and I started to feel him throbbing which told me that he was also close. He kept thrusting into me for a few minutes and I felt myself getting closer and closer to my release. A few minutes passed and I felt Ben's thrusts start to become erratic but I knew that he was going to prove a point by keep going until he was finished.

"You are mine Dragon" he growled as his hands tightened on my hips.

"Always" I moaned.

"Yes!" he growled as he continued his actions against my oh so willing body.

"And you are mine!" I panted.

"Yes!" he groaned as my body started to stiffen as the wave of pleasure started to build up.

 **"BEN!"** I screamed and my body went slack underneath him as my body started to feel numb with pleasure. I heard Ben groan and I felt warmth inside of me which told me that Ben was now spilling himself into me. When he was finished he collapsed onto me and we both started to regulate our breathing. We lay like this for a few minutes before he reached up and untied my hands. I then wrapped my arms around his neck as he threw the dressing cord to the floor. Ben then rested his head against my chest and we snuggled together before falling into a peaceful slumber – very happy in each other's arms.

* * *

When I woke up I glanced down at my chest and I smiled when I watched as Ben was snuggled into my chest staring into space. He looked so happy and I was over the moon that we had been able to have this time together; yes we were going to have our problems but we would always get through it together.

"Hello Beast" I muttered and I watched as Ben slowly looked up at me.

"Hello my beautiful Dragon" he purred.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked him as I stroked his left cheek.

"Just how happy I am that I have made sure that we had this time together" he advised.

"Me too" I smiled.

"I love you Ben; that is never going to change. No matter how much we argue" I said lovingly.

"I love you too Mal; and I will try and work on the things we have already discussed" he said as he lifted his head up from my chest.

"Likewise" I agreed and Ben smiled before he pressed a brief but very loving kiss against my lips.

"Let's get back to bed my love; it's getting late" he advised as he climbed up off me and stood up.

"Of course your Majesty" I teased as I sat up before standing up in front of him.

"Oh you" he chuckled.

"What?" I asked innocently to see him grin at me before he bent down and picked me up and pulled me into a bridal hold which made me squeal.

"Ben!" I exclaimed.

"Oh ssshh you" he laughed and he quickly carried me from the room so we could go to bed so we could have a good night's sleep before we re-joined the others tomorrow.


	113. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Eighteen

**Hey guys, I enjoyed writing this chapter; so please enjoy the Bal fluff. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 ** _28/07/2018_**

"Mally" I heard Ben say as he tried to wake me up. I grunted in my sleep and I pulled a disgruntled face with my eyes closed. I hadn't heard the alarm go off; I did feel Ben get up out of bed a short while ago but I suspected that this was down to the fact that he needed the toilet.

"Mally" he cooed as he gave my left shoulder a shake.

"What?" I asked still not opening my eyes.

"Come on" he urged.

"Wake up" he added quickly.

"Urgh!" I puffed.

"What time is it?" I muttered.

"Half six" he advised.

"Urgh!" I puffed again as I grabbed hold of my pillow and slid my head underneath it. Why did he have to wake me up earlier than our half seven alarm? Surely we should take advantage of the fact that we could have a lie in.

"Come on" he stressed again as he tried to pull the pillow away from me.

"We need to meet the others at nine?" I whined as I slowly opened my eyes to look up at him.

"So why do we need to get up now?" I asked sadly.

"I have made our breakfast" he advised.

"What?" I muttered and I slowly looked up at Ben to see that there was a tray on his bedside cabinet with two plates of food, two glasses of juice and two cups of coffee.

"Oh" I said.

"I see" I noted as I rolled over and sat up.

"Thank you" I yawned.

"Your welcome" he said as he placed my pillow back behind me. He then reached over and picked up my plate and he handed me it and I placed it on my knees. Ben then quickly stood up and picked up both of my drinks before walking around our bed and placing them on my bedside cabinet.

"I do have you trained well, haven't I?" I teased.

"Yes you do" he chuckled as he walked around the bed and quickly climbed back on next to me.

"This must have taken you a long time" I said as I looked at my full English breakfast as he picked his own breakfast up and placed it on his lap.

"Not that long really" he said as he handed me my knife and folk.

"I thought that as we are going to have a long day it is probably for the best that we have a good breakfast" he smiled as he picked up his own knife and folk.

"I see" I smiled.

"Yeah" he said.

"Also after everything yesterday as well am I right?" I teased as I cheekily cut one of the sausages before taking a bite.

"Maybe" he grinned.

"How are you after that?" he asked as he started to eat his breakfast.

"I'm fine" I said.

"I thoroughly enjoyed it" I added.

"Could you not tell?" I smirked.

"I could tell" he chuckled.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok" he advised.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I think it is nice to get very kinky every now and again" I winked at him.

"However-" I started and I watched as his face dropped into concern.

"Yes Mal?" he asked.

"Next time we switch up roles" I said and I watched as his eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Oh" he muttered.

"That ok?" I asked innocently. I knew that this was ok with Ben; he loved it when I took charge in the bedroom. If I was being honest I found this a little bit funny; but it didn't half turn me on.

"Yes" he said.

"That is very much wanted" he purred before he reached over and pressed a kiss against my left cheek.

"You know I love it when you take control" he reminded me.

"Yes" I grinned at the memory.

"Yes I do" I stated as I looked up at him.

"What time are we meeting with King Quasimodo?" I asked as I pursed my lips. I knew that we had to return back to the others; but there was part of me that didn't want to just yet. I liked it just being Ben and me; and I didn't want it to end.

"Around dinner time; traffic depending" he advised.

"I see" I nodded as I continued with my breakfast.

"Are we going to do what we did coming here?" I asked.

"You mean switch cars?" he questioned as he looked at me.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Yes we are" he confirmed.

"Ok" I said.

"I just hope we weren't seen coming here" I whined.

"I doubt it" he dismissed.

"Well you never know" I pressed.

"Yeah" he sighed back.

"Thank you" I smiled at him.

"For what?" he asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"This time together; you are right we did need it. I feel so much closer to you" I grinned at him.

"I feel the same way baby; I am so glad that I arranged this. We needed to be completely on our own so we could fix things" he replied.

"I think if the others were here with us we wouldn't have been so open with each other; we would have been more guarded" I answered.

"I agree" he nodded.

"I most definitely won't have seen my Beastie King" I teased and I watched as a twinkle entered his eyes.

"No; that definitely wouldn't have happened" he answered as he shook his head.

"I am glad it did" I said.

"Ben are you sure that it is ok for me to ask to spend time with you like that? It isn't upsetting you in anyway?" I questioned. I know that I had asked him this a few times already but I wanted to be sure. I loved spending time with Ben like that but if he didn't like it he needed to tell me so I didn't upset him at a later date.

"No baby!" he exclaimed.

"Please don't think like that" he urged.

"I want to spend time with you like that" he smiled.

"Good" I grinned.

"Well at least I know that I'm not going to be cold during the winter" I teased and I heard him chuckle at me as we both continued with our breakfasts.

"No" he smiled.

"Don't worry Mally I'll keep you nice and warm" he teased as he playfully shoved me.

"I am really grateful for your reaction Mal; you know that it completely overwhelmed me" he said fondly.

"I know it did baby" I said remembering how he was when I found him crying.

"And it meant a great deal that you showed me Ben; you didn't need to" I stated.

"Well I did; didn't I?" he asked as he pursed his lips together.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I knew that at one stage you would see me like that-" he started.

"If I am being honest Mal I wanted you to see me like that before we got married" he added.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" he muttered.

"Why?" I urged.

"It might have been too much for you; I could have scared you away" he shrugged nervously.

"Wouldn't happen" I quickly dismissed.

"My beautiful Beast" I smiled.

"I love you, the mortal, king and Beast part; nothing is ever going to stop me from loving you" I urged.

"Ever" I pressed hoping that this would reassure him.

"I feel the same Dragon" he smiled.

"Hmmm" I purred and I reached forward and pressed a kiss against his right shoulder.

Me and Ben then went to enjoy our breakfasts together; both very happy at the fact that we were able to share this special moment together. Yes it was just sharing breakfast together; but this meant the world to us.


	114. Rosa Roja Lodge Part Nineteen

**Hey guys, this is the final chapter for the Rosa Roja Lodge. I hope you have enjoyed our time together here. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After getting ready I left the bathroom and noted that Ben was sitting on our bed waiting for me, dressed in his traditional royal suit.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as he looked up at me.

"What? Do you think this is ok?" I said as I held my arms out so he could see my outfit a little bit more. I had decided to pull my hair into a tight bun and wear a pair of light purple tights with dark purple pumps. I was wearing a light purple shirt and dark purple waist coat and skirt. And underneath the already closed waistcoat there was a dark purple belt holding my skirt up and I couldn't help but love this outfit on me. On the suit Evie had really worked a number on it; as on the right-hand side of my whole outfit she had jewelled the skirt and waistcoat in dark green gems in the shape of my double dragon birthmark. I had chosen keep my makeup very natural with a slither of purple in the eyeshadow and dark purple lipstick.

"Mal it is beautiful" he said as he stood up and walked up to me. As Ben wrapped his arms around me I then started to realise that this is how my life is going to be when we finished the tour and returned back to Auradon Castle. Me sharing a room with Ben obviously wasn't a problem; it just made me realise that this is how things were going to be from now on.

"Mal are you ok? You seem deep in thought" he noted as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"I was just thinking about how this is how our life is going to be when we go back home" I admitted.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Sharing a room with you; and seeing you when I come out of the bathroom" I stated.

"Oh" he muttered.

"Is that too much?" he quickly questioned.

"No" I answered as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can't wait" I smiled as I brushed my nose against his.

"Me neither" he grinned before he pressed a kiss against my lips.

"Let's go and see the others your Majesty; they are probably wondering how we are" I said as I stepped out of his arms and I slid my right hand into his left.

"Of course Princess" he smiled and I led him from the room; very eager to see where our day was going to take us.

* * *

When we walked out the lodge we then walked out to Steven and the same car that brought us here. I smiled at Ben as he opened the door for me and I quickly climbed into the car. I then slid across and watched as Ben climbed in after me as Steven closed the door behind him. Ben then wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and as the car pulled off I snuggled into his chest; yes I knew that we had to return back to the others. But this didn't mean that there wasn't part of me that wanted to stay in our own private world; and I knew that at some point we would do this again sometime. Fingers crossed it would be in better circumstances.

When we arrived at Apheliotia Hilton we were then drove into the private staff car park and taken through the back door. I let Ben lead me into the main staircase and I fell into shock when I noticed that the press was there waiting for us; but they were behind a barrier - with our family nowhere to be seen.

"What is this?" I asked as my eyes roamed over the room. It was a large, bright, busy entrance hall; there was a white marble fountain in the middle of the black marble floor. On the high ceilings there was silver chandeliers and in front of the press's barrier there was a staircase that started to take you to the hotel rooms. People started to stop and stare when they noticed me and Ben and I even noticed that people had missed getting into the lifts; but this didn't seem to bother them very much – unfortunately.

"Press release" Ben advised which made me look up at him.

"Ok, why?" I questioned in confusion.

"The kingdom want an update on you" he stated.

"Me?" I asked in shock.

"Yes after your accident; sorry I should have said" he said as he pursed his lips together. Yes I probably would have liked him to tell me about this when we were at Rosa Roja Lodge; however I couldn't be too mad at him for this – we had more important things to talk about.

"No it's ok" I dismissed.

"What do I need to do?" I enquired.

"Just stand and look beautiful" he smiled.

"Ok my King" I grinned and Ben led me to the bottom of the staircase and the press started to take photos as we cuddled together. After this had been going on for a few minutes I watched as the lift doors opened and our family walked out and their eyes locked onto me and Ben. As they made their way to the right-hand side of the staircase I noticed that Evie, Jay and Carlos all had concerned looks in their eye which told me that when we got to Norte Dame Castle this afternoon they would want to talk to me on my own.

"Dame Mal-" a tall, blonde haired, green eyed female reporter in a black suit called out to me.

"Yes?" I smiled sweetly.

"You seem to be a lot better since your accident" she noted.

"Yes" I confirmed and I tightened my arms around Ben's waist.

"Everyone is wondering how you are; do you have a message for them?" she asked.

"Yes; and I would just like to thank everyone for their kind words and wishes on my recovery. It meant a great deal to know that you were all thinking of me" I answered happily.

"On behalf of the kingdom Dame Mal you are very welcome" she replied.

"Now that has been addressed-" a tall, dark brown haired, blue eyed, male reported wearing a navy suit interjected.

"Yes?" I directed to him.

"Who designed this outfit?" he asked happily as he looked me up and down.

"Oh this?" I said as I stepped out of Ben's arms and I span around slowly so they could see the outfit in it's full entirety.

"This is another sensational outfit by Evie 4 Hearts; and if I am being completely honest-" I started as I stepped back into Ben's arms and wrapped my arms back around his waist.

"I don't think she gets enough credit; so I would like to thank her for not just this outfit but everything that she has done for me in the past and everything that she continues to do" I said warmly and I watched as Evie smiled at me.

"And my family too" I directed and I watched as the others grinned at me.

"Now if you all don't mind-" Ben started.

"Me and my beautiful consort need to make a move" he added.

"Awww!" the press cooed.

"I'm sorry" Ben chuckled.

"I know you could all speak to us all day" he added with his regal smile as he released my waist and slid his left hand into my right and led me back to the others.

"Hey!" I sang happily as I let go of Ben's hand.

"Hey Mal" they chorused as Evie pulled me into a hug.

"Are you ok?" she muttered into my right ear.

"Yes" I muttered back.

"Ok" she answered as she pulled away and stepped away from me.

"Come here you two" I said to my boys and they pulled me into a joint hug.

"Thank you" I said happily.

"You're welcome" they said together as we broke apart.

"Hi Jane" I smiled to her.

"Hi Mal" she returned as Carlos stepped back next to her.

"Hi Doug" I said and he offered me a high five.

"Hi Mal" he smiled as I slapped my left hand against his.

"Hi Adam" I continued warmly as Ben hugged his mother.

"Hi Mal" he nodded at me.

"Hi Belle" I directed to her.

"Hi Mal" she said and she quickly pulled me into a tight hug.

"Let's get a move on" Ben said.

"Ok my King" I grinned slowly and I watched as Evie, Carlos and Jay all threw a look at each other. I then slid my right hand into his left and I let him lead me to the main door; so we could go and see what Apheliotia has in store for us.

* * *

 **See you in Apheliotia, if my plan works (and it has eeeek!) it should be posted right after this chapter. RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


	115. Apheliotia

**Hey guys, welcome to Apheliotia! As I am working on the first draft chapter it is currently the sixteenth of December and what I am intending to do is wait until the first couple of weeks in January to post from Bald Mountain to the first stage of Olympus. So I guess if you are reading this then fingers crossed I have managed it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. Yes, I know I have written my introductions in the past tense but I think you would benefit from seeing my train of thought as I worked extensively on this very big update for you (58 chapters).**

* * *

When our limousine pulled up to Norte Dame Castle around twelve o'clock me and Ben grinned at each other. I couldn't wait to spend some time with King Quasimodo, Queen Madallanie and Prince Leroy. It felt like such a long time since we were in class with Leroy and it would be good to see him again.

"Here we are my love" Ben said happily.

"Norte Dame Castle" he declared as his car door opened and he quickly climbed out. I then looked at the others and they all threw me a confused look. I knew that they were currently questioning how me and Ben were acting with each other; as the last time it did still feel a little bit weird between us all. But I knew that as soon as we got to our rooms they would come and see me and I could put their minds at rest.

I then climbed out of the limousine and stepped up to Ben and slid my hand into his and when I looked forward I could see our hosts were stood waiting for us. As we started to make our way towards Norte Dame Castle I gasped in awe at it.

There were small dark green hedges lining up the driveway; the courtyard floor was sandy colour bricks that lead up to the castle. The castle itself was very extraordinary the walls were made of old stone bricks; and there were dark grey slate tiles on the roof. There were a number of large stone chimneys coming from the roof and torrents. But what made me gasp in awe of the castle was the large stained-glass windows. They showed King Quasimodo's and Queen Madellanie's story; and there was even a few that showed of Norte Dame Cathedral. I knew that at some point we would visit there and to be honest I couldn't wait.

I stood and waited patiently as Ben greeted our hosts and when Ben stood to one side he nodded at me and I stepped forward in front of King Quasimodo.

"Dame Mal" King Quasimodo said happily as he bowed to me.

"King Quasimodo" I returned as I curtsied to him before we both stood up straight.

"I am so glad you have been able to come and see us; especially given your accident. I hope you are well" he said as he took both of my hands in his and I couldn't help but smile at this. King Quasimodo was known for his kind nature; like most of the elders. But I couldn't wait to spend some time with him to get to know him and his family better.

"I am thank you" I replied as I took in his suit. It was a dark green blazer and waistcoat, with a white shirt, dark brown tie, pair of trousers and shoes.

"If you don't mind me asking-" he started.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"How have you been able to heal so quickly?" he questioned in confusion.

"I'm part faery; I heal quite quickly" I answered.

"I see" he nodded.

"Well I wish it was always so easy for the rest of us" he laughed.

"Yes" I chuckled.

"I am sorry that our visit was delayed by my accident" I said sincerely as he dropped my hands.

"Please don't be sorry; it wasn't anything anyone could have helped. The main thing is that you are ok" he pressed.

"Thank you very much for your kind words" I returned and I took a step to the side and stood in front of Queen Madellanie. She was wearing a dark green dress which had long white sleeves. There was a white belt wrapped around her waist and just like her husband she had a warm smile across her face.

"Queen Madellanie" I said as I dropped into a curtsy.

"Dame Mal" she returned as she mirrored my actions.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned as we both stood up straight.

"Fine thank you" I said.

"How are you after your accident?" she asked.

"I'm doing ok thank you" I said; I knew that everyone was going to ask me about my accident and if I was being honest it didn't bother me really.

"I guess that you are going to be sick of people asking about your accident" she smiled meekly.

"No" I smiled back.

"I know people are going to ask; it was quite a big accident" I added.

"It was" she agreed.

"I scared everyone; especially his Majesty" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"Of course; you can tell that you mean a great deal to his Majesty" she said happily.

"Of course she does" Ben said and me and Queen Madellanie looked over to Ben to see him smiling lovingly at me.

"Likewise your Majesty" I grinned at him as I stepped to the side and stood in front of Prince Leroy.

"Dame Mal" he grinned as he dropped into a low bow.

"Prince Leroy" I said as I curtsied to him before we both stood up straight and smiled at each other.

"Long time no see" he teased.

"I know" I chuckled.

"So I won't do as my parents have done and asked how you are after your accident; as I know you are a tough cookie" he said happily as he took my right hand in both of his.

"I am" I chuckled as I watched him press a kiss to the back of my hand.

"Thank you" I said as he dropped my hand.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Very well" I grinned.

"What about you?" I enquired.

"Been very busy making sure that we were ready for your arrival" he said.

"We were thankful for the extra few days though" he teased.

"Leroy!" King Quasimodo exclaimed in shock.

"What?" Prince Leroy asked innocently as he threw his arms in front of him to defend himself.

"This is how me and Mal talk; it's fine" he dismissed.

"I know but still" his father pressed.

"Father take a chill pill" he said sarcastically.

"Leroy!" King Quasimodo snapped.

"Father I am pulling your leg" he teased again.

"I see" he noted and I could tell that Leroy and his father would probably be having words when we were in our rooms.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I bet he'll be having a word with me about that later" he muttered.

"Maybe" I chuckled.

"But you have always liked to find trouble" I joked.

"Yes" he laughed.

"And I have you as a friend so there you go" he teased.

"Hey! Don't blame me!" I exclaimed and I pretended to look hurt as I stepped away from him and I stood next to Ben so the rest of our royal party could be greeted.

"Ben" I said as he wrapped his left arm around my waist as Adam stepped forward and started speaking to King Quasimodo.

"Aha?" he replied cheekily as I looked up at him.

"Is it ok if I talk to Evie about everything?" I asked as I remembered the look that Evie threw at me back at the Apheliotia Hilton.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can tell that she is going to want to talk to me; especially as we disappeared" I muttered so no one could overhear us.

"I see" he muttered back.

"Is it ok?" I wondered out loud. If Ben didn't want me to then I would keep most of the details to myself; there was no way that I was going to tell Evie about my Beastly encounter or what happened in the gaming room of Rosa Roja Lodge.

"Of course; I know that at some point you might need girl talk. And we can trust Evie; I know you are probably going to tell her all the details" he smiled as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Yes; but there is one thing that I am not going to talk about" I advised.

"Thank you" he smiled.

"Ben that one thing is only between you and me" I stated as I reached up and placed both of my hands onto his chest.

"I love you" he said as he stared into my eyes.

"I love you too" I replied happily and I stood on my tip toes and pressed a kiss against his lips. When I pulled away I smiled up at Ben and I watched as he gave me a look of devotion which made my stomach flutter. I loved my Beast of mine; and no matter how many problems we had we would always get through whatever came our way – together.


	116. Apheliotia Part Two

**Hey guys, thank you for the continued support on this story. I can't wait to see what you think about these chapters. Let's jump straight back into it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After my family was greeted by our hosts we were then shown into our castle and then to our rooms. I loved how welcoming King Quasimodo and his family were and when I walked into my room I smiled at the view of it.

The room was very similar to the rooms that I stayed in already on our tour; however it kept with King Quasimodo and Queen Madellanie's colours. The walls were painted dark green and there was a white border enveloping the room. The carpet on the floor was dark brown to match the curtains that was wrapped around the large windows. There were black iron chandeliers handing from the ceiling; which had been already lit for my arrival.

"Nice room" I noted.

"I know" Ben replied as he closed the door behind us.

"I like the fact how our hosts keep putting our rooms close to each other" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck as we stood at the foot of my bed, which happened to be covered in dark green satin sheets.

"Well you are my consort" he said smugly as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Yes" I said and I pressed a kiss against his lips. Ben was about to deepen the kiss but we abruptly pulled away when we heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"I wonder who this is" he muttered.

"I think I can guess who" I muttered back knowing that it was my family.

"Come in!" I called and me and Ben watched as my bedroom door opened and Evie, Jay and Carlos all walked into the room.

"Hi guys!" I sang cheerily as Carlos closed the door behind them.

"How can we help?" I asked as I slid my hands up so my arms were now wrapped around Ben's neck.

"We wanted to speak to you" Carlos said.

"Alone" Jay interjected.

"Sorry Ben" Evie added.

"It's ok; I will go and see my parents" he smiled as we dropped our arms from each other.

"See you all later" he added before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head; before quickly leaving the room by the doorway that connected our bedrooms together.

"I wonder what you want to talk about?" I said happily as I sat down on my bed.

"Mal please" Jay whined.

"What? I was only teasing you" I chuckled.

"You girl!" Jay laughed as he shook his head as Evie sat down next to me on my right-hand side.

"Hit me with your best shot" I said as I threw them all a look.

"You just disappeared" Carlos advised.

"Why did you not tell us?" Evie asked quickly.

"Because I didn't know until you climbed out of the limousine" I explained. I really hoped that they didn't think that I knew beforehand. I wouldn't disrespect them like that; especially given the fact that they had all left Lonnie's parents with me to go back home.

"Ben wanted to surprise me" I added.

"And did he?" Jay asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"We stayed the night in Rosa Roja Lodge" I added.

"I see" Jay nodded.

"Did you manage to get everything sorted out?" Carlos enquired.

"Yes Carlos we did-" I started.

"We sat down and we spoke about everything that has already happened on tour; and we have come away from it stronger. We know what we need to do to make things better for each other" I explained. I know that things had been a bit awkward when we left the Great Wall of China between me and Ben but we both felt a lot better now that we had had time together away from the world. I just wished that I hadn't let my family get so involved in it.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"How was your day yesterday?" I asked.

"Well we just stayed in the hotel as we didn't want to blow your or Ben's cover" Evie answered.

"We were all worried about you though" she urged.

"I know; thank you. I know that probably wasn't a very good day for you all" I said as I pursed my lips. I can imagine that it wasn't a good day for my family; they didn't know where I had gone. And they had to stay in their hotel suites so the kingdom didn't click on that me and Ben had managed to wander away from the others.

"Well we will do anything for you; you are our family; we just wanted to make sure that you were ok" Evie said happily.

"I am" I confirmed.

"Me and Ben needed this time away from everyone to really be able to sort things out; it was nothing against you all but we needed to be alone" I pressed.

"We get it" Jay chuckled and we then fell into an awkward silence.

"So I guess this is mine and Jay's que to leave" Carlos teased breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Evie asked in confusion.

"E we know you are eager to have girl talk with Mal" Jay smiled.

"Maybe" she confirmed.

"But you don't need to leave" I interjected.

"Yes we do" he chuckled and both him and Carlos pulled a funny face. They probably suspected what me and Ben had been getting up to and they really didn't want to hear about it. If I was being honest yes I was getting better about talking about sex with Evie; but I didn't think that it was ever going to be something that I could easily discuss with my brothers.

"See you later Bros" me and Evie said together and we started to giggle.

"See you later Sis" Jay and Carlos chorused before they quickly left the room.

"So?" Evie sang which made me look at her.

"So?" I repeated.

"Girl talk?" she asked sweetly as she tilted her head to the side.

"Girl talk" I confirmed with a smile; yes this probably would be an awkward conversation to have. But I think that after speaking to Evie about what had just happened between me and Ben to a certain degree I would feel ever better about it – if that was even possible.


	117. Apheliotia Part Three

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I can't wait to share what is about to happen in our story. I think you guys are going to freak! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"How are you feeling after your day and night away?" Evie said starting our girl talk conversation.

"Good" I nodded.

"Very good; me and Ben definitely made up" I winked at her. I knew that this was going to open me up for her to start questioning me but if I was honest we both knew that our conversation was heading in that direction anyway.

"Mal are you saying?" she asked slowly.

"Saying what?" I asked.

"That you and Ben have?" she prompted.

"Between me and you?" I pressed.

"Of course" she nodded.

"Yes me and Ben slept together yesterday; however-" I started as I started to remember what had happened in the gaming room yesterday.

"Let's just say me and Ben have kept up with our usual antics nearly all the way through this tour" I grinned.

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes" I giggled.

"Have you seen Ben? I know we have had our problems but we have come through a lot. It would be very wrong of me not to" I teased.

"I guess" she shrugged.

"But like I have said in the past; I can't comment as he is yours" she reminded me.

"Yes he is; and yes I know he was a jerk; I was a jerk too. But we have talked about everything" I explained.

"Everything?" she asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"We wrote everything down that was good and bad for each constituency and we discussed it" I explained further. Yes when Ben suggested it I was thinking that we were going to be talking well into the night; but I was over the moon that we were able to tie everything up so we could have some much needed time together. Yes we did have sex quite a few times yesterday but I don't think anyone could blame us given what we have just been through over the last few weeks.

"Wow! That must have taken a long time" she noted.

"It did; but we both feel a lot better for doing it" I said as I remembered both of our lists and I was glad when I watched Ben burn them in the fireplace before we left.

"I'm glad" she smiled.

"I can't lie and say that I wasn't concerned; we all were" she pressed and I nodded at her. I could then see that something was bothering her; so to put her out of her misery I decided to bring it up.

"What's bothering you E?" I asked her.

"Erm" she said nervously.

"Come on Princess" I teased and I watched as a smile spread across her face.

"Well-" she started.

"What if it turned into an argument and you stormed out?" she said.

"Well if it came to that I would have just came back to you all; but it didn't" I answered.

"Good" she nodded.

"If I am being honest that thought did actually go through my mind; but that never happened. Me and Ben just talked things out and we both stayed open minded to what we were saying to each other" I advised.

"Good" she repeated.

"Why did you not text me to let you know that you were ok?" she accused. I knew that she wasn't really giving me a hard time about this; she was just being a concerned sister. If the roles were reversed I would be exactly the same; I would want to make sure that she is ok – given the fact that she would have just disappeared with Doug.

"I know it isn't an excuse but when we got there we just kinda went into our own world. I didn't actually look at my phone until this morning when we were leaving" I explained and I winced. I know that it wasn't really an excuse and I knew that it sounded selfish of me. But as soon as I knew that me and Ben were to be on our own I completely forgot about everyone and the outside world. That is what me and Ben needed; we needed to just concentrate on each other and it really had paid off.

"I see" she noted.

"So how was yesterday really?" I asked; as I could sense that it wasn't as ok as they had originally let me believe.

"Well we were all concerned about you; and we did talk about it. Not with Adam and Belle though; it was awkward in parts as we wanted to know where you were but they wouldn't say" she explained.

"It is nothing against them; but we even thought that they weren't telling us purposely in case we came to see you" she added.

"Would you have?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion at her. I don't know how I would have felt about it if they came to see me and Ben; given that at some points me and Ben were naked throughout the day and night.

"I honestly don't know" she advised.

"Ok" I nodded.

"I see" I noted.

"Thank you for being honest" I stated.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"So what did you end up doing?" I questioned.

"We watched a film together and had a private meal in our suite" she answered.

"I see" I repeated as I nodded at her.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Evie?" I questioned.

"Aha?" she answered.

"Do you want to go and get your clothes and we can get ready together for the welcoming ball?" I asked eagerly knowing that this is something that Evie would very much want to do.

"Yes please!" she exclaimed.

"I'll just go and get my things" she giggled and she quickly got up from my bed and left my room. I chuckled as I watched her close the door after her and I threw myself down onto my bed. I was actually excited to see where the tour was going to take me; as after spending time with Ben at Rosa Roja Lodge it had given me a new outlook. One of which I was very happy to have; as it showed me that no matter what came mine or Ben's way we would be able to deal with it.


	118. Apheliotia Part Four

**Hey guys, I know I say this on nearly every single chapter but I am really excited to see what you think of these chapters. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Before I knew it I was being presented to the room with Ben as we made our way down the staircase of the main ballroom in Norte Dame Castle. As I stood at the bottom of the staircase I took in the view of the room and noted that it was similar to the previous castles that we had visited. However I noted that the glass walls were the stained glass and the familiar iron black chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling.

The press then began to take photos of me and Ben and I smiled at them; Ben was of course dressed in his blue royal suit whereas I was in another Evie original. I was wearing a dark green ballroom dress that was covered in white diamond rhinestones on the corset that swept elegantly down the whole dress. My hair was in a tight plait; my makeup was conducted of light green eyeshadow and nude colours on my lips and cheeks. On my feet underneath the puffed underskirt I was wearing a dark green pair of flats.

I let Ben lead me to our hosts; however this time I noticed that more of King Quasimodo's family was here to greet us. So as Ben stepped to one side after greeting Prince Leroy and his parents he then moved onto King Quasimodo's extended family and I followed suit – very eager to meet them as well.

"Here she is-" Sir Phoebus started as I stepped in front of him as Ben spoke to his wife.

"The lady behind the crown" he grinned and I noted that he was wearing a sandy coloured suit with a gold tie and dark brown shoes.

"That I am Sir Phoebus" I teased and he bowed to me and I curtsied to him before we stood up straight.

"I have been very keen to meet you Dame Mal" he said as he took my right hand in his left.

"You are too kind" I smiled as he pressed a kiss to the back of my hand.

"Please forgive me for asking-" he started as he released my hand and I let it drop to my side.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"How are you after your accident?" he questioned.

"I am getting better thank you" I smiled.

"I am glad to hear it; and if it is ok we can talk more later on. When I steal you for a dance" he chuckled.

"I look very forward to it Sir Phoebus" I advised and I took a step to the side and stood in front of Dame Esmeralda as Ben was speaking to Phoebus and Esmeralda's son, Sir Zephyr.

"Dame Esmeralda" I said.

"Dame Mal" she replied and we both stood up curtsied to each other.

"I am so glad to hear that you are doing well after your accident" she smiled at me as we both stood up straight.

"Thank you" I grinned as I noted how lovely her ballroom dressed looked. She was wearing a dark purple dress that had a lovely teal belt in the middle. The sleeves of her dress puffed out and only came to her elbows. She had large gold hoop ear rings in her ears and her hair was hanging down loosely.

"I have been looking forward to spending time with you and your family" I stated.

"Likewise; I can't wait to learn more about you and your family" she smiled.

"Yes I think we both have stories to share" I chuckled and I took a step to the side and stood in front of her son.

"Sir Zephyr" I said as I curtsied.

"Dame Mal" he replied as he bowed to me. When I stood up straight I couldn't help but note that Sir Zephyr looked very much like his father; apart from he had is mother's striking green eyes.

"You are very much like your father" I noted as I smiled at the fact that he was also dressed in a similar suit like his father.

"Thank you" he smiled.

"I do get told that a lot" he chuckled.

"Who are you more like?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked as my face dropped in confusion.

"Are you more like your mother or your father?" he elaborated.

"Oh, erm" I said nervously.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No, of course not" I said and I noted that Ben started to look very uneasy. My mother was obviously a sore point for me however my father was something that was never brought up. I had to hope that Sir Zephyr didn't pick up on any upset feelings as I didn't want this conversation to be seen negatively to the outside world in anyway.

"I don't know; I guess I look more like my mother. But that is where the similarity ends" I smiled meekly.

"I see" he nodded.

"Do you still speak to them?" he asked.

"My mother, yes" I confirmed hoping that he wouldn't read too much into this.

"What about your father?" he pressed.

"No" I answered shaking my head slightly.

"Oh sorry" he quickly replied.

"It's ok; I can't speak to someone that I don't even know" I advised before I could stop myself. I hadn't spoken about my father publicly like this before so I hoped that it wasn't about to become such a big deal.

"You don't know who your father is?" he asked slowly as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"No" I answered.

"Oh" he said and his eyes widened in shock.

"I am really sorry for bringing it up" he quickly added.

"It's honestly ok; don't worry about it" I dismissed and took a step in front of Sir Victor before he could fixate on this any further.

"Dame Mal" Sir Victor said as he bowed to me.

"Sir Victor" I stated as I curtsied to him.

"I have heard all about you" he teased as we both stood up straight.

"Oh I see; all good I hope" I teased back as I noted that Sir Victor, Hugo and Laverne were all wearing the same light grey suite, with black tie, white shirt combo.

"Of course" he chuckled.

"Good" I stated and I took a step to the side and stood in front of Sir Hugo.

"Sir Hugo" I greeted warmly as I curtsied to him.

"Dame Mal" he returned before he dropped into a very low bow. I had heard a lot about Sir Victor, Hugo and Laverne as they had been with King Quasimodo all his life; as they lived as gargoyles in the Cathedral with King Quasimodo before the state was unified.

"How are you this evening?" I asked kindly as we stood up straight.

"Very well, and yourself" he replied.

"I am very well Sir Hugo; I look forward to speaking to you some more this evening" I smiled.

"Me too Dame Mal" he agreed.

"Me too" he chuckled and I took a step to the side and stood in front of Sir Laverne.

"Sir Laverne" I greeted warmly as I curtsied to him.

"Dame Mal" he returned as he bowed to me.

"Let me guess-" I started to tease as we both stood up straight.

"They have saved the best for last" I teased further which made him laugh wholeheartedly.

"Oh your Majesty" he scoffed as he looked at Ben.

"I like your consort; she is feisty" he chuckled.

"I know she is Sir Laverne; she is very feisty. Just like the way I like it" Ben grinned which made all three of us laugh before Sir Laverne looked back at me.

"You are the Queen that this kingdom needs" he said as he took both of my hands in his and he gave them a light squeeze.

"I am very glad you think that; it does mean a lot to me" I smiled.

"Well it is just the truth my dear" he urged.

"I hope so" I grinned and I took a step towards Ben; I felt him slide his right hand into my left. I looked up at Ben and he smiled at me; and I could see that he was concerned about the conversation about my father. But hopefully I would be able to show him that this didn't bother me; yes it was an unresolved issue for me but this didn't mean that I had to dwell on it for the rest of my life.


	119. Apheliotia Part Five

**Hey guys, I hope you like where Apheliotia has taken us so far. But you are not going to know what has hit you when you see what is about to happen next. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Mal" Ben said as he started to lead me to our seats.

"Yes?" I asked happily.

"Are you ok?" he muttered.

"Yes I'm fine" I said. I knew that Ben would check in with me when we were on our own; I just didn't expect this soon.

"Do you think I covered that ok?" I muttered as we started to walk up to our seats.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Very nicely actually" he smiled.

"Good" I said as he pulled out my seat for me.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok" he urged as he pushed my chair in slightly.

"I am Benny; don't worry" I stated as he quickly pulled his chair out and dropped into it.

"I'll try not to" he smiled as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I love you" he muttered.

"I love you too Benji" I answered as I cupped Ben's face with my right hand and I smiled at him before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips.

"Awwwww!" we heard the room coo and we all looked at everyone. It would appear that everyone wasn't upset with me and Ben showing public displays of affection; and this meant a lot to me.

* * *

Me and Ben then watched as the rest of the royal party and our hosts made their way to their seats. I loved seeing my family mix in with the other people of this kingdom; it showed me that we were settling into the world.

We then were treated to a French meal by our hosts which if I was being honest I really enjoyed. I had become accustomed to eating French dishes (given that Ben, Adam and Belle were all from French descendant) and the meals that we were presented with I wanted to try and make myself when we got back to Auradon Castle.

For our starter we were given tomato and mozzarella salad with basil dressing; and it was full of flavour. There was an assortment of cucumber cut into ribbons, lettuce leaves scattered around the plate and the tomatoes were neatly arranged on the plate. In the middle of the plate there was a handful of mozzarella balls and the whole salad was drizzled with a spicy basil sauce and leaves.

My favourite part of our meal was our main course, which was Beef Bourguignon. It was cram packed with beef, bacon, onion and herb flavourings; it was served with mashed potato, carrots and peas. I joked with King Quasimodo and said that I was going to steal the recipe; and he said I was welcome to it. King Quasimodo then said that I seemed to be a girl that could do it all. Ben advised him fondly that he thought that I was one in a million and he felt like he was lucky to have found me. I couldn't help but blush at this; and thankfully the conversation quickly moved on so we weren't fixating upon what was just said.

For our desert we were then served Mango Soufflé Glace with in my opinion was a perfect way to end a perfect meal. Just like our starter and main meal our desert was rich in flavour; and I couldn't wait to try and make it in the Auradon Castle kitchen.

* * *

After our plates had been taken away Ben then stood up and the room went quiet; I then sat by his side as he addressed everyone in the room. I couldn't be any more proud of my Beast if I tried. Yes me and Ben were always going to have our ups and downs but when it came down to it my world was always going to begin and end with Ben.

* * *

The rest of the evening went over quite quickly; me and Ben danced a number of times during the evening and if I was being honest this is where I felt the most settled – in my Beast's arms. But this didn't mean that I didn't enjoy other people's company.

When I danced with Sir Phoebus we continued our earlier conversation; I was eager to find out more about his story. I loved the fact that he had found Dame Esmeralda; like me and Ben they came from two different worlds. But this didn't mean that they couldn't mix. Just like me and Ben they made each other better; and made each other see the world differently.

Dancing with Sir Zephyr was a little bit at awkward at first; until I reassured him that his earlier comment about my parents didn't upset me. Yes it knocked me off guard but not knowing who my father was old news; and I saw it something that I wasn't going to fixate on.

Again sharing dances with Sir Victor, Hugo and Laverne seemed like a whirlwind. As soon as one dance finished another one of the brothers would appear and steal me away for their turn to speak to me. They all had their own stories to tell and I loved each story. I loved that King Quasimodo has such a loving and supportive family and I was over the moon that I was able to meet them and share this time with them.

Before Sir Laverne could steal me away for a second dance Sir Clopin appeared and stole me from him. The conversation then changed onto stories about the Festival of Fools; and the fact that he couldn't wait to show me and Ben what he and King Quasimodo has planned for us all. I stated that I couldn't wait to see what he had planned as I had heard so much about it. However I wasn't able to find out what he had planned for us as Ben appeared and stole me away – finishing the night dancing together in each other's arms.

* * *

Before I knew it me and Ben were collapsing in his bed and snuggling together; yes yet again we were breaking his parent's rules. But we saw it as we needed to be close together; this is how things were meant to be now – for the rest of our lives.


	120. Apheliotia Part Six

**Hey guys, I really enjoyed writing this constituency and I hope that you enjoy reading it. Let's just straight back into it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 ** _29/07/2018_**

The next morning I had finished getting ready a lot earlier than I thought so I just sat on the edge of my bed and thought about last night. It wasn't public knowledge that I didn't know who my father was; and if I was being honest I didn't know how I felt at the fact that it was now in the public domain. Then as an afterthought I dismissed this; there was no way anything could come of this; if anyone tried to suggest that they were my father it would be lies. If my father was still alive they could only be on the Isle. I hoped that it wasn't about to come to this; as I have come to live with the fact that I didn't know who my father was – so it didn't matter to me. I had gone this long without any involvement from my father so as far as I was concerned I didn't need a father.

"Mal" I heard Ben say breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Yes?" I asked as I slowly looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked as his face dropped into concern.

"Yes of course" I smiled meekly.

"Why would you think any different?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"You looked like something was bothering you" he noted as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh" I muttered.

"I see" I added and we both fell into silence. I knew that Ben was probably using this as a cue for me to tell him what was on my mind.

"I was just thinking about how I don't know who my father is" I confirmed.

"Right" he nodded.

"I don't really know how to make it better for you" he said nervously.

"You can't" I dismissed as I shrugged.

"I have asked my mother who my father is all my life; she isn't going to tell you" I said sadly.

"I could make her" he suggested.

"Ben you demand it from her she will relish in the fact that you are anxious to get the information" I stated bluntly. I could just imagine Ben trying to get this information out of my mother; she would love taunting him with it. He wasn't going to get this information from her; if she wouldn't tell me she wasn't going to tell him – no matter how many times he asked or demanded her to.

"She will want to annoy you" I sighed.

"She doesn't want to help me; this is why we should drop it" I finished.

"I could try and find out" he urged.

"How Ben?" I asked incredulously.

"Only my mother knows who my father is; and she has never even hinted on to who it is" I explained.

"Did she tell you anything about your father?" he questioned.

"Only that he was pathetic and weak; according to my mother that is 99% of the Isle. The 1% being herself" I advised.

"I see" he noted.

"Yeah" I muttered as I rested my head against his left shoulder.

"I guess it just caught me off guard last night" I added as I started to stroke his chest with my left hand.

"I can see how that could happen" I heard him say.

"If you need to talk about it you know where I am" he added before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"I always do my perfect Beast" I said as I looked up at him and smiled. Ben then smiled down at me and I quickly pressed my lips against his for a few seconds. We then snuggled back together enjoying a few moments together before we had to re-join the others to see what else Apheliotia had in store for us today.

* * *

Thankfully our meeting with King Quasimodo, Queen Madellanie and Prince Leroy went over quickly; and before I knew it we were pulling into the main square of Apheliotia which meant one thing – we were about to visit Norte Dame Cathedral. I had heard a lot about it in the past and I couldn't wait to see it in real life and learn a lot more about it.

When I climbed out of our limousine I let my eyes roam up to the Cathedral and a large grin spread across my lips. The building looked so enchanting and breath-taking that what I had been told before about it hadn't done it justice. It's fantastic stone architecture and bright, colourful stained glass windows contrasted beautifully. I was filled with an overwhelming feeling of the sight of the detailed stone fixtures that were lined across the top balcony; and on the tall dark oak doors there was a very exquisite door knockers in the shape of a bell.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"You like?" King Quasimodo smiled and I looked over to him.

"Yes" I grinned.

"Is it ok if I take photos?" I questioned.

"Of course" he added and I pulled the cap off my camera lens and I started to take photos. The next few minutes composed of me taking photos from different angles before we were all lead into Norte Dame Cathedral - all very eager to see what the inside looked like.

* * *

"We have heard your stories-" King Quasimodo started after we all were lead into a private chamber away from the world.

"And I hoped that we could share parts of ours" he stated as he, Queen Madellanie and Prince Leroy all started to lead us up a stone stairway. We all then walked onto a balcony and I gasped when I saw the amazing view of Apheliotia.

"Oh wow!" I gasped.

"You like?" King Quasimodo teased again.

"Yes" I said as I looked at him.

"Sometimes I come here to think" he advised.

"I can see why" I noted as I looked back at the beautiful view.

"Let's all sit down" he smiled.

"Ok" I grinned and me and Ben then let King Quasimodo lead us to our seats.

"I am so glad that we are able to have this time together-" King Quasimodo started as we all sat around a large, round dark oak table.

"I think it might strengthen our bonds-" he continued.

"As we want to be good friends of the consort and their family; as well as our King" he smiled as some staff started to serve us tea and coffee.

"I see" Ben grinned.

"Who first?" King Quasimodo said as he looked over to his wife.

"You first my love" Queen Madellanie said lovingly as she slid her hand into her husbands.

"Ok my Queen" he said before he brought her hands to his mouth and he pressed a kiss against the back of her left hand.

"My story begins right here-" he started as he looked fondly around room.


	121. Apheliotia Part Seven

**Hey guys, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I can't wait to see what you think of it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"However it wasn't a good start; as both of my parents died-" King Quasimodo started sadly.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Claude killed my mother on the steps of this very cathedral and he then executed my father" King Quasimodo said as he pursed his lips together.

"Why?" Evie asked.

"I was told by Archdeacon that Claude thought my parents were stealing from the state; he captured my father and his brothers. My mother fled with me and he chased us around the streets of Paris. My mother ran up the steps of the cathedral and Claude kicked her down the stairs and broke her neck" he explained as he looked down at the floor. I didn't know how to feel about King Quasimodo sharing his story with me; I didn't want to come across as ungrateful; but I was sensing that this conversation was being led by my conversation with Sir Zephyr last night.

"Oh King Quasimodo" I said sadly.

"I am so sorry to hear that" Evie quickly interjected.

"It is ok" he smiled meekly.

"The way that I see it; is I can't miss them as I didn't know them" he replied and I couldn't help but nod at this in agreement.

"However I did find out that I am Claude's nephew" he confessed.

"What?" me, Evie, Jay and Carlos all exclaimed.

"My father is Claude's little brother Jehan" he advised and I noted that he pursed his lips together again.

"Wow!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yes" King Quasimodo nodded.

"This is why I understand how it feels to have an evil legacy in my background. And I understand your struggle; and I just want to reach out to you guys. As you will always have a friend with me" he urged.

"Thank you King Quasimodo; that means a lot to me and my family" I smiled fondly.

"Sorry King Ben-" King Quasimodo quickly added as he looked over to Ben.

"I don't want you thinking I am overlooking you and your family" he stated.

"It's ok" Ben smiled as he squeezed my hand under the table.

"I do appreciate the fact that you are reaching out to the love of my life and her family" he smiled.

"Thank you" King Quasimodo answered.

"I guess I just wanted to make sure that you all know that I empathise with you all" he said and I watched as he gave us all a loving look.

"It means a lot King Quasimodo" I replied for everyone. I loved the fact that King Quasimodo was reaching out to me and my family like this; it meant a great deal that he was taking the time to be this open with us and allowing us to see them at another level.

"Now I would like to throw my story into the mix-" Queen Madellanie interjected.

"Go on my beautiful Queen" King Quasimodo grinned before he reached forward and pressed a brief kiss against his wife's right cheek.

"Just like my husband's story it didn't start good-" she started as she looked at us.

"I was orphaned at a young age as my parents died due to the plague" she confessed.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Evie said sadly.

"It's ok" Queen Madellanie smiled meekly.

"I have worked through this over time" she advised.

"Anyway-" she started and I could tell that she didn't want to go into an in-depth conversation about her parents.

"A couple of months later I was so hungry and I attempted to steal some food from a circus tent. And that is when Saraousch found me-" she said as she started her story.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He took me in; he did contemplate handing me over to Claude. And he used this over me until I managed to get free from him. He used me to help him with his schemes; when he travelled with his circus he would steal from the audience" she explained.

"However when we got here he wanted to steal 'La Fidele' and I came up here to scout the area out. But I didn't expect to fall in love with Quasi" she said and I watched as King Quasimodo and Queen Madellanie looked and smiled fondly at each other.

"But I did; and I decided that I couldn't help steal 'La Fidele' as I couldn't bear to hurt Quasi-" she continued.

"When I told Saraousch he was so angry with me; he told me that I was going to help him otherwise he would kill Quasimodo. So I felt like I had to as I couldn't bear anything happening to him" she implored and I started to sense how this made her feel. I was hit with a wave of sadness which nearly made me gasp out but I was able to suppress it at the last second. I watched as King Quasimodo then pulled her into a hug and started to reassure her.

"What did you do?" I asked nervously.

"Well I decided that I had to stop Sarousch; so I went for a walk with Quasi as I was told to do. However when I was on my walk with Quasi I started to fall in love with him even more" she said and she turned to look at her husband and they smiled sweetly at each other.

"I learnt more about him and what he is about; and that really spoke to me on another level. That no one has even gotten me before" she said and I couldn't help but smile at this. Yes Evie, Jay and Carlos got me but they didn't get me as much as Ben did. Yes I know that me and Ben have our moments but we are a perfect fit for each other and can't be without each other.

"So on my way back from our walk I made sure that we walked through Sir Phoebus's route on his patrol that night. And I hinted on to him that he needed to go and inspect the circus masters tent-" she continued.

"That was so brave" Jay noted.

"Weren't you scared?" Doug asked.

"Of course I was; if my plan didn't work then Saraousch would have killed me" she said as her eyes widened in panic.

"What happened next?" Jane asked obviously picking up on her emotional anguish like me.

"When Sir Phoebus confronted Saraousch he blamed me and said it was all my idea" she stated before she took a sip of her coffee.

"No way!" We all exclaimed.

"Yes" she confirmed as she set her cup back down in front of her.

"Thankfully Sir Phoebus believed me and he, Dame Esmeralda and Sir Zephyr followed Saraousch and witnessed him stealing 'La Fidele' and they all followed him down to his underground. It then took a dark turn when he Zephyr took hostage and used this against his parents to leave the city without being arrested" she said as she pursed her lips together.

"Oh no!" We all exclaimed again.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"Sir Zephyr was only six at the time" she added.

"Anyway-" she started.

"When Saraousch tried to leave with 'La Fidele' I used my tightrope to rescue Sir Zephyr. After that Saraousch was able to be arrested and he was jailed" she smiled warmly at the memory.

"Just like Quasi I wanted you to know that I understand that how a bad past can dirty people's perceptions of you; and like you I have fought to show that I deserve a second chance" she finished as she threw me and my family a sincere look.

"Thank you Queen Madellanie; that means a lot" I answered happily for us all.

"In fact it means a lot that both of you have opened up to us the way you have" I said and I watched as both King Quasimodo and Queen Madellanie smiled at us all. It meant a great deal to me that they had shared their story as I could see what they were trying to do. It was nice that certain parts of the kingdom wanted to reach out to me and my family; yes there were still parts that didn't but they were few and far between. And I could live with this.


	122. Apheliotia Part Eight

**Hey guys, thank you for continuing on this tour with me. It does mean a great deal, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Your Majesty?" King Quasimodo said warmly after we had been talking amongst ourselves for a few minutes after our hosts had shared their stories with us.

"Yes King Quasimodo" Ben replied as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders.

"Would you like to meet the other lady in my life?" he smiled.

"Please" Ben grinned.

"Everyone follow me" he advised and we all stood up and we all followed our hosts up a ladder and onto another balcony. When I looked around I could see a line of eight bells waiting for us.

"Here she is" King Quasimodo said happily.

"La Fidele!" he said proudly and I grinned up at it. The outside was gold with a border with bells on it; I then lent forward and looked in the inside and I gaped. Inside was covered in an assortment of jewels, on the bottom there were sapphires, then diamonds, emeralds then a collection of sapphires and rubies. There was also eight triangular holes in the top of the bell which let light stream in which reflected off the gems beautifully.

"Wow!" I cooed.

"Amazing!" Evie added.

"I'm glad you like her" King Quasimodo said as he slowly stroked the side of the bell.

"Your Majesty?" King Quasimodo said as he looked over to Ben as I quickly took a photo of the inside of the bell.

"Yes?" Ben replied as I also took a photo of the outside of La Fidele.

"Would you like a go?" King Quasimodo smiled warmly.

"Would you all like a go?" he asked as he threw a loving look at us all.

"Please?" me asked eagerly together.

"Ladies first" Ben smiled down at me.

"Very smooth your Majesty" I teased as I looked up at him.

"Why thank you Dame Mal" he joked back and me and Ben then pulled funny faces at each other which made our hosts laugh.

"Are they like this all of the time?" Queen Madellanie asked Belle.

"Oh yes" Belle chuckled.

"Very much so" Adam added happily.

"Hey!" me and Ben exclaimed together and it caused the whole room to burst out laughing.

"Dame Mal" King Quasimodo said as everyone stopped laughing at mine and Ben's playfulness.

"Ok" I said as I stepped forward and stood next to King Quasimodo.

"So I will give you a little bit of background first-" he said and we both stepped away from the others and closer to La Fidele.

"When we ring the bell the bells mechanism on the wheel allows it to rotate a full 360 degrees-" he started to explain.

"First of all the bell needs to be rung up and set" he said and he stepped away from me and pulled the rope until La Fidele locked into place.

"See how La Fidele is now balanced with her mouth upwards?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Good" he smiled.

"So to ring her we need to pull this rope to make the mechanism rotate again for her to rotate again" he stated and King Quasimodo harshly pulled the rope and I watched as La Fidele rotated and the tower filled with the loud echo of La Fidele shouting out.

"Wow!" I said.

"Dame Mal your turn" he said happily as he took a step to one side and I stepped forward and stood where King Quasimodo stood moments before. I then pulled the rope and set La Fidele; I looked forward and winked at Ben before I threw my weight behind the rope and pulled it harshly down and the tower filled with a loud clang once more.

"That is so cool" I sang as I dropped La Fidele's rope.

"It is; isn't it?" King Quasimodo chuckled.

"Your Majesty?" he added as he looked over to Ben. Ben the stepped forward and I stepped back to where I was stood moments before. As I watched as Ben repeated mine and King Quasimodo's actions I couldn't help but smile at everything that had already happened this morning. I loved spending time with King Quasimodo and his family and I couldn't wait to see what else we were going to do today.

* * *

After everyone has taken their turns ringing La Fidele we were then taken downstairs to go and see the main square in front of the cathedral. King Quasimodo then all grouped us together for another group photo; and I asked for them to send it to me so I could add it to my scrapbook. Queen Madellanie then said she couldn't wait to visit Auradon Castle to see my scrapbook; to which I smiled fondly to.

"Thank you" I said and me and Ben walked towards the large water fountain that was in the centre of the main square.

"It's fun here isn't it?" Ben said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah" I said as I placed both of my hands against his chest.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked happily.

"Yes I am" he said and I looked down at my camera, which was hanging down around my neck.

"Benny come here" I said as I span around in his arms so he was now behind me.

"What? Oh" he said as he realised what I was doing and I quickly took a photo of us smiling at the camera. As I looked at the photo and an idea came to me and I grinned.

"Ben I have an idea" I advised.

"Right?" he asked as I looked up at him.

"Beastie Back" I muttered.

"Oh" he muttered as his eyes widened in shock.

"I like the sound of that" he purred.

"Dame Evie!" I called.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can you take a photo of me and Ben please?" I questioned as I pulled the camera strap from my neck.

"Of course" she smiled as she stepped forward and I handed her my camera.

"Hang on" I said as she stepped a couple of steps away from us.

"Ok" she said as Ben dropped his arms from me and he bent down slightly; I then quickly jumped up on to his back and wrapped my arms and legs around him. I heard Evie giggle and I looked at her and grinned.

"What?" I teased.

"You two" she giggled.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready" me and Ben confirmed together and me and Ben smiled just before Evie started taking photos, with some of the photos me and Ben smiling and others with me and Ben pulling funny faces. She stopped and looked down at the camera and smiled down at them.

"Let me see" I said and she stepped forward and she swept through them so I could look at them all.

"I love it" I grinned.

"You will have to send me it" Ben smiled as I snuggled my head into his.

"I will my love" I promised.

"I have an idea" Ben grinned.

"Ok Ben" I said slowly as I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Drop down" he advised and he slowly helped me down to the floor.

"What?" I asked as Ben turned around. Ben then smirked at me before he dropped down and pulled me into a bridal hold.

"I should have guessed" I chuckled as I snuggled into his left shoulder.

"Yes" he smiled and I saw a flash which told me that Evie had taken a photo of me and Ben smiling at each other. The next few minutes were then filled with Evie taking various photos of me and Ben smiling at the camera, kissing and pulling funny faces.

"There" Evie said and as she stepped towards me and Ben helped me back to the floor. She then handed me my camera and I quickly looked at them all.

"Perfect" I grinned.

"Could you take a couple more please?" I asked as I handed her my camera again.

"Of course" she smiled and Ben cuddled back into me. I looked up at him and stared lovingly into his eyes; I didn't think that it was even possible but I fell in love with my playful Beast every day and I never wanted this to change.


	123. Apheliotia Part Nine

**Hey guys, I hope you like what happens in this chapter. I can't wait to see what you think of it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After putting my camera back around my neck me and Ben were then lead by our hosts to the other side of the water fountain to a very busy and excited crowd that was cordoned off by a metal barrier.

There was multicoloured lanterns hanging around the main square; and everywhere I could hear screams. When I looked at the crowd I could see that everyone was dressed in bright colours and jumping up and down.

"Your Majesty!" Sir Clopin called from the stage in the middle of the crowd.

"Come here!" he sang.

"And bring that beautiful consort with you!" he added and me and Ben smiled at each other before he led me towards the stage, behind a metal barrier.

"Here they are!" Sir Clopin sang as we stepped next to him.

"The King and soon to be Queen of Auradon!" he roared and I froze at this. I felt Ben squeeze my hand to help reassure me and I smiled meekly up at him. Yes I know that me going on this tour with Ben was making it look like I was going to be his Queen. And yes I knew that this was both mine and Ben's intention; but other people saying it like this was making it start to feel very real to me.

"And what a beautiful couple they make" Clopin sang happily and me and Ben waved and smiled at the crowd.

"As you all know that the city of Apheliotia is best known for the Festival of Fools; and it isn't due until March-" Sir Clopin started.

"So what we have done is assembled the last five Kings of Fools" he advised and he gestured towards five men stood to the right of us all.

"And I thought that as you are our future royal family; you should meet our royal family" he finished with a large toothy grin.

"Thank you" Ben said.

"We really appreciate that" he smiled.

"Yes we do" I agreed as me and Ben dropped each other's hands and we went to meet the first King of Fools. I was very excited to meet everyone; I had heard so much about the Festival of Fools and me and Ben had promised to come back one year to see it. Which made everyone the crowd of Apheliotia scream out in euphoria.

* * *

"Dame Mal" Carlos said after me and Ben made our way the others after climbing off the stage to go and spend some time together in the royal tent.

"Yes Sir Carlos" I replied as I stepped up to him and I dropped Ben's hand.

"May I have a moment with you please?" he questioned.

"Of course" I said as I pulled one brow up in confusion. Me and Carlos then walked off to the side of the royal tent entrance as Ben walked into the bright green tent with the rest of the royal party and our hosts.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned as I looked around us to make sure that no one was listening.

"Well I do need to talk to you about something; but I also wanted to check on you" he advised.

"I see" I nodded.

"Well which one do you want to do first?" I questioned.

"Check on you" he nodded.

"I see" I noted.

"Well let me reassure you that I am ok; yes the comments said during our stay here have knocked me off a little bit off guard" I chuckled.

"I'll say" he chuckled back.

"But you got through it" he smiled.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"It has made me wonder about who my father could be though" I admitted as I looked down at the floor as I pursed my lips together.

"Mal don't worry about this" he dismissed.

"I try not to; but it is hard" I stated as I looked up at him.

"I know" he said.

"I feel the same way" he added.

"Oh Carlos" I cooed and I pulled him into a hug. I hated the fact that our parents wouldn't tell me, Evie, Jay or Carlos who our subsequent parents were. Yes we had all come to live with this; but I couldn't lie and say that it hadn't bothered us throughout our lives.

"I don't want you worrying about this either" I said as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Yeah; but like you have said it is hard not to" he reminded me.

"Yes but we can get through it as we have each other" I smiled.

"Always Sis" he grinned.

"Always Bro" I chuckled as he stepped apart.

"So what else do you want to talk about?" I questioned.

"Well I don't want to add onto your stress-" he answered nervously.

"Carlos stop this right now" I stated.

"No matter what is going on in my life I will always be there for you" I urged. Yes a lot had happened on tour for me but I didn't want my family to think that they couldn't come to me with things.

"Jay and Evie too" I stated.

"So please let me help you" I stressed.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Well you know what I told you before-" he stated.

"Before?" I asked in confusion.

"About my mother wanting me to go back" he said which reminded me of our conversation in Chemistry class.

"Yes" I answered.

"Well there has been a development on that" he stated as he pursed his lips together.

"Right?" I asked.

"What has happened?" I enquired.

"See for yourself" he said and he pulled a letter out of his pocket and he handed it to me. I pulled a confused face at him and when I looked down I saw the postal stamp for the Isle. I was glad that the postal service that me and my family had helped put into place over the last few years was working but this soon changed when I opened to read:

* * *

 _"Carlos my son,_

 _We need to talk; I have heard that you are now not coming to the Isle as part of your tour. I must say that I am very disappointed in you boy. What I don't think you and your band of misfits realise is that your actions have consequences for us and you all_ _have started a war on the Isle._

 _I have succumbed to being locked into Bargain Castle with Maleficent, Jafar and Evil Queen with our minions fighting for our cause. I hope you four are very happy with yourselves; you have completely turned your back on evil and we must suffer the consequences for it._

 _We both know that these wars don't last for very long - however in the past this was due to the fact that Maleficent has her stupid daughter fighting for her. I can only hope that Uma and her pirate gang become bored with the fight and leave us alone._

 _I can't wait for this tour to be over then you will return back to me. And we can continue where we left off before you went to that infernal place!_

 _Mother dearest"_

* * *

"Who else have you showed this to?" I muttered as I tried to keep emotion out of my face. I didn't want the press to see me and Carlos talking like this and for me to start reacting in a certain way to start a scandal.

"Just you" he muttered.

"Right" I nodded.

"Me, you, Evie and Jay need to talk" I said as I handed Carlos the letter back.

"Yes" he confirmed as he folded it back up and slid it back into his pocket.

"Erm" I said as I looked around and I noted that Ben was looking over to me and Carlos and he had a confused look on his face.

"What are we going to do?" he questioned.

"I don't know" I muttered as I looked back at Carlos.

"But I don't want Ben knowing; not yet anyway" I stressed.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Right I will try and get us back to the castle quickly; don't say anything to E or Jay yet" I explained.

"As you wish" he smiled as me and Carlos started to walk towards the others.

"Is something wrong?" Ben asked as I stood next to him.

"No, why would there be?" I asked sweetly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Because you are being really secretive at the moment" he muttered as I placed both of my hands on his chest.

"No I'm not" I dismissed.

"Mal please" he whined.

"What?" I asked coyly.

"I can tell something is going on; what was that note?" he muttered.

"What note?" I asked innocently.

"Mal" he said sternly.

"Ben it is nothing; just leave it" I stressed keeping my face happy.

"People can overhear you know" I muttered as I threw him a look to say that I couldn't talk about it in front of everyone.

"Oh" he said as he clicked on.

"I see" he noted.

"Later though?" he asked.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Maybe" I quickly added.

"Maybe?" he questioned.

"It will all make sense later my love" I smiled meekly.

"Ok" he replied and I could tell that he was very concerned about my actions. Yes I wanted to tell Ben about the wars and my involvement in them; but this didn't mean that I was looking forward to such a conversation.


	124. Apheliotia Part Ten

**Hey guys, things are starting to heat up now, aren't they? Let's see what happens next, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Thankfully a couple of hours later we were all travelling back to Notre Dame Castle; since we had been at the festival for a few hours we were just going to go to bed and settle down for the night. However I knew that I wasn't going to have an easy night due to the conversations that I was about to have.

When we walked into the main hall I told Evie and Jay that me and Carlos needed to talk to them. I watched as a concerned look spread across both of their faces and I smiled meekly at them hoping that this would reassure them until we got to my room.

* * *

When we all walked into my room I sighed as Ben walked into the room with us; I didn't want to upset him after everything we had been through at Rosa Roja Lodge. But I just hoped that Ben wouldn't take it the wrong way as I needed to speak to my family first. And this was mainly down to the fact that I knew that I needed to be on my own with Ben when I told him about the wars.

"Ben" I said sadly as I wrapped my arms over my chest.

"Yes?" he smiled.

"Don't take this the wrong way-" I started as I looked away from him.

"Right?" I heard him ask.

"But could you please leave; I need to speak to my family alone" I advised as I looked up at him. He looked betrayed, hurt almost that I wanted him to leave but I knew that later on he would understand why.

"Erm" he muttered.

"Do I really need to leave?" he sighed.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed.

"I will talk to you about this later; I just need to speak to my family" I stated.

"Please?" I begged.

"Ok" he nodded as he pursed his lips together. He then smiled meekly at me and he quickly left the room through the conjoining door to his room.

"What is-" Jay asked after the door closed after Ben.

"Stop!" I said as I placed both of my hands out in front of me.

"Conceal our actions from this world; so our words and promises can't be retold" I sang as I waved my right hand in the air.

"What was that?" Jay asked in confusion.

"Silencing spell" Evie stated.

"Oh" Jay muttered.

"This is really starting to worry me" Jay stated.

"Me too M" Evie agreed.

"Show them" I stated as I quickly locked the doors with my magic. I then watched as Carlos slid his mother's letter onto the table in my room and I watched as Evie and Jay stepped forward and began reading it.

"Oh no!" Evie exclaimed.

"No!" Jay shouted.

"Yes" I nodded as I crossed my arms over my chest again.

"What are we going to do?" Evie asked.

"I don't know" Carlos replied.

"Us going to help might make it worse" Jay sighed.

"How long do these things go on for?" Evie questioned in a panic.

"Mal is the best one to ask" Jay advised and I couldn't help but sigh.

"Why?" Evie enquired.

"Because I have fought in nearly every one of them" I muttered.

"It depends on who you are fighting if I am honest" I said as I took a deep breath to steady myself. I hated talking about things like this as it set my skin on edge. My mind spitefully started to show me the things I had done in these wars and I shuddered. Yes I was glad that Carlos had brought this to my attention but I knew that I probably was going to have nightmares tonight.

"Uma and her pirate gang and probably most of the Isle" I said as I began to think.

"A few days; two weeks at the most" I shrugged.

"But we don't know at what point of the war this was sent" I advised as I nodded in the direction of Carlos's letter.

"Yeah" they all said together.

"We can't stop wars happening on the Isle" Carlos said and we all pursed our lips together.

"No matter what we do; it could make it worse us going there" he added.

"Yes" we all agreed and I started to stare off into space. I hated my past and the person that I was; and I hated the fact that I would never be free from it. I knew that I now had to have this conversation with Ben; but it was going to kill me as I didn't want to see disappointment in his eyes.

"Mal are you ok?" Evie asked as she stepped up to me.

"Hmm" I grunted still not looking up at her.

"Mal" she said concerned.

"Yes?" I answered as I looked up at her slowly.

"Why did you want Ben to leave?" She asked.

"Because he doesn't know about the wars E" I said sadly as I felt a lump start to build up in my throat.

"About my involvement" I continued.

"And-" I said as my voice broke.

"I am going to have to tell him about them; and the type of person that I was" I said as I felt my eyes start to water.

"Mal Ben loves you" she reminded me.

"Yes; but he won't like what I have done Evie" I quickly fired back as I wiped my eyes with both of my hands.

"I have hurt people, really badly!" I sniffed.

"Your mother made you do that" Jay reminded me.

"Yes that is right for the most part-" I answered.

"But I was starting to enjoy it; then we came here. If I didn't come here I would be the worst person on that Isle" I groaned.

"And I have to live with everything that I have done!" I exclaimed.

"Mal we are just as guilty" Carlos stated. I knew that he was trying to reassure me; but unfortunately it wasn't going to work. I know about the things they have done in the past - but I had done a lot worse.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Do you still have nightmares about-" I started.

"Yes" they all quickly answered.

"Anyway-" I started so we didn't need to fixate on our nightmares any longer.

"Back to the matter at hand-" I continued.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know" Evie asked.

"Are you wanting to add the Isle back onto the tour?" Jay questioned as his face fell into confusion.

"Are you kidding?" Carlos exclaimed.

"We don't want to show the Isle that if they start a war they can get their own way" he stated.

"Yes there is that" I agreed.

"But how are we meant to stop them?" Evie pressed and I stared at the floor. I started to feel a twinge in the pit of my stomach which was telling me that something wasn't quite adding up; and I knew what I needed to do.

"Mal are you ok?" Carlos asked.

"Not really no; however-" I started and I quickly walked up to my laptop back.

"I have an unsettling feeling" I advised as I brought it back to the table and quickly pulled my laptop out of my bag and I turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Evie asked as I quickly typed my password in.

"You will see" I stated and I turned my skype on and quickly rang my mother.


	125. Apheliotia Part Eleven

**Hey guys, these next few chapters are actually something I intended to be later on in our story but as I wrote this constituency it seemed to fit better here. I hope you like it, much love as always RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Mother!" I called out to her when the line opened; all I could see was the dark purple dingy wall. I tried to listen to see if I could hear any fighting in the background and I started to feel a little bit relieved when I couldn't. However as an afterthought this didn't mean that they hadn't been a war – it might just mean that the war was now over.

"Mother!" I called out.

"Yes?" she asked from the background.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Really!" she snapped as she quickly walked in front of the laptop.

"This is a social call" she stated as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Well if you must know I am sitting here looking at the wall; wondering why I even bothered having you" she said and I watched as a dark smirk spread across her face. There was a time when this would bother me; but right now it just washed off me like water off a duck's back. If I was actually being honest with myself; this was the most that my mother had spoken to me in a long time.

"Ok" I answered meekly.

"So you are on your own?" I questioned.

"Yes" she answered and I watched as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"What is all of this about?" she questioned as she looked me up and down.

"We have been told there is a war going on over there" I explained and I hoped that she wouldn't lie to me for a change.

"Well a chance would be a fine thing" she sighed.

"Who told you?" she asked and I watched as a dark glint entered her eyes. Uh oh! I had to make sure that I wasn't about to set one of my mother's rampages off.

"Why?" I asked.

"Going to dragon roar?" I teased.

"You remembered?" she asked and I watched as something changed in her eyes.

"How could I forget?" I questioned.

"You used to make me do it" I muttered as I looked down for a few seconds before I looked back at her.

"Yes" she agreed.

"And I saw some potential in you" she noted.

"But hey; we all can't have everything we want" she added as she rolled her eyes at me again.

"No" I stated as I pursed my lips together.

"Did you get your food parcel?" I asked hoping to move the conversation along.

"Yes" she advised.

"If you don't mind Mal I want to go!" she snapped.

"I see" I nodded.

"Goodbye Mother" I said.

"Goodbye Kiddo" she replied before she quickly hung up on me.

"Would your mother lie to you?" Carlos asked me and I looked up at him.

"Would your mother lie to you?" I repeated and we both shared a concerned look. If I was being honest both of our mothers would lie to us; however I felt like I could believe my mother this time.

"My mother hates wars; so I know that she isn't going to want another one" I clarified to everyone. I knew that the three of them would understood this to a certain degree; however only I knew what happened behind the closed doors of Bargain Castle after a war happened.

"Yeah" Evie replied.

"Mal?" she added.

"Yeah" I replied.

"What is dragon roaring?" she questioned and I watched as Carlos and Jay all gave me a confused look.

"Oh that" I stated.

"Less you know the better" I shuddered. Whenever the mood took my mother she would go dragon roaring and she would insist that I would go with her. We would capture some poor victim or the instigator of the war and we would take them to our back yard. My mother would get her knuckleheads to light a large fire; and then in the darkness we would roar, cackle and torture our victim. I hated that my mother made me do these things; as I now have to live with what she made me do.

"I see" Evie nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Carlos asked.

"I honestly don't think we need to do anything" I shrugged as I closed my laptop down.

"If there was a war my mother would be bragging and then complaining about it" I added as I looked at them.

"Yeah" Jay agreed.

"I remember the last war; my mother was bragging for days. And she celebrated every day for a week" I said as I shuddered at the memory.

"By the looks of it your mother has just tried to scare you into going back" Evie said.

"Well it isn't going to work; my life is now is in Auradon; she is going to have to accept this-" Carlos started.

"All she has done now is shown me that I can never go back home; I dread to think what would have happened if we went to the Isle to stop the war" he finished sadly.

"C" Evie said as she walked quickly up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't stress about it" I heard her say over his shoulder.

"What are you going to say to Doug and Jane?" Jay asked as Carlos and Evie broke apart.

"I'll tell him" Evie confirmed.

"I see no point in hiding it" she shrugged.

"What about you Carlos?" I asked.

"I'm going tell her; but I just hope it isn't going to make tomorrow awkward" she sighed.

"It won't" I dismissed. Tomorrow when we were at Apheliotia Airport we were meeting Fairy Godmother and she was taking Jane back to Auradon City so she could start her apprenticeship on Monday.

"Well you never know; she got really upset last time" he noted which reminded us all how Jane reacted last time this was brought up.

"I know; but she will understand. She loves you" I smiled hoping that this would reassure him.

"And I love her" he urged.

"I'm going to really miss her when she leaves tomorrow" he sighed sadly.

"Aww Carlos is in love" Jay teased as he playfully shoved Carlos.

"Jay!" he whined.

"So are you" he reminded him as he playfully shoved him back.

"True, true" Jay laughed.

"Are you going to tell Ben everything?" Evie asked as she looked at me. I then looked over to the conjoining door and sighed.

"I think I am going to have to" I said and I pushed away the apprehension that was filling my body. I know that Ben wanted to know more about my past; but I don't know how we was going to react when he found about the wars on the Isle; and my involvement in them.


	126. Apheliotia Part Twelve

**Hey guys, I really can't wait to see what you think about these chapters. Ben is about to find out a lot more about his purple haired princess, how do you think he is going to react? Let's find out! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After my family had left my bedroom I stared at the con-joining door to Ben's bedroom and I felt my stomach twinge with guilt. I felt bad for sending him away but I wanted it to be just me and Ben when he found about the wars on the Isle. My mouth went dry and I gulped as I unlocked the door; I hoped that he wouldn't hate me too much for the person that I used to be. I quickly opened the door and stepped into Ben's bathroom and took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself.

"Ben!" I called out.

"Yes?" he called back.

"Can you come here please?" I asked and I stepped back into my room and walked towards the dark green leather couch in my room.

"Yes!" I heard him answer. As I walked around and sat down on the couch I heard footsteps as Ben walked through his bathroom and into my bedroom.

"Mal" he said as I put my head into my hands.

"Yes?" I said not looking up at him.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"No" I answered.

"Right?" he said slowly in confusion.

"Bring the letter on the table with you" I advised as I looked up and let my hands drop down.

"Ok" he answered and I saw him pick up the letter before he quickly walked up to me. I smiled meekly at him as he handed me the letter and I sighed.

"What is going on?" he pressed.

"Right-" I started.

"First of all Ben I want to apologise" I said as I looked up at him and pursed my lips together. I was really scared about how he was about to react; yes I don't think that he would leave me but I knew that he might be upset about my actions.

"What for?" he questioned.

"Asking for you to leave. I didn't want to; but I needed to talk to my family first" I advised.

"It's ok I know you will have your reasons" he smiled meekly.

"I do" I confirmed.

"Which are?" he asked.

"It involves my past; something I haven't told you" I explained.

"Ah right" he nodded.

"Yes" I muttered as I looked down to the floor.

"But don't worry I am ready to share; I guess-" I started as I kept my eyes down to the floor as I felt a lump start to build in my throat.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"I am scared" I muttered.

"Of what?" he asked as he used his left hand under my chin to get me to look up at him.

"Upsetting you" I admitted as he locked his gaze with mine.

"Hey!" he cooed and he dropped his hand from my face and quickly pulled me into the hug.

"You are not going to upset me; yes I don't like what you have had to go through" he said as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"But that doesn't mean I am going to be upset with you; and if it is going to upset you you don't need to tell me" he said as he started to slowly stroke my back in a bid to calm me down.

"I need to though" I urged as I looked up at him as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Why?" he asked.

"Look" I advised as I sat up and presented him with the letter. Ben then slowly dropped his arms from me and he took the letter from me. I watched as he quickly read the letter and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh!" he exclaimed.

"We need to act" he urged as he looked up at me.

"No we don't" I dismissed as I took the letter from him and placed it down onto the glass coffee table that was in front of us.

"Mal they are fighting; I can't have that" he stressed.

"Ben I have already spoken to my mother; and she told me that there isn't a war" I explained and I watched as his face dropped into shock. I know that he probably didn't like the fact that I had spoken to my mother; but I needed to make sure that we didn't act the way that Cruella wanted us to.

"So me, E, Jay and Carlos thinks that this is Cruella trying to get Carlos to go over to the Isle so she could capture him and make him stay" I admitted.

"I see" he noted as he looked down at the floor.

"Do you believe your mother?" he questioned still not looking up at me.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"She hates wars; as she hates the fact that people try and take the power from her" I explained.

"I see" he repeated.

"Yes" I also repeated as I pursed my lips together. This conversation could go either way and I was close to getting up and running into the bathroom as I felt a panic attack start to build up within me.

"So do you have any questions?" I asked as I gulped.

"Yes" he confirmed as he looked up at me.

"Cruella says that you fought in the wars" he stated.

"That is very correct" I confirmed as I started to fidget with the rings on my left hand.

"It was like what I was telling you before I was ruthless; I had a very evil reputation on my own merit not just because of my mother-" I started to explain.

"Everyone envied my evil IQ; people looked up to me and wanted to be like me" I finished.

"I see" he noted.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Ben I think I need to tell you about the wars" I stated as my stomach continued to burn.

"Wars?" he asked.

"More than one?" he urged.

"Of course" I stated. I didn't really know how to feel at the fact that Ben didn't know anything about the wars. Did Adam and Belle not know either? This would actually explain a lot now coming to think of it.

"Ok" he said and I nodded before taking a deep breath.

 _"So here goes..."_


	127. Apheliotia Part Thirteen

**Hey guys, this chapter and the two after it is something that I have held onto for at least a year. Like I said before it fits a lot better here; and I can't wait to see what you think of it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"When your father first sent all the villains to the Isle there was a power struggle; but due to my mother being...well my mother she managed to gain control quite quickly. However-" I started to explain as I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Every now and again other villains would try to overthrow her; which would lead to deadly consequences" I stated and my mind started to show me some of the things that my mother had done to some of our enemies of the wars.

"Consequences?" Ben asked which thankfully pulled me out of my evil daydream.

"I'll get onto that" I stated.

"Ok" he nodded.

"So every time someone tried to overthrow my mother there would be wars" I explained.

"How many were there?" he asked as he wrapped his arms back around my waist.

"Eight" I confirmed.

"And you fought in all of them?" he asked incredulously.

"No" I answered as I pursed my lips together.

"Just six" I added.

"Why six?" he questioned.

"Well the first war was with the Evil Queen and I wasn't even born then" I replied.

"Ah right" he nodded.

"And I was too young in the second war" I stated.

"Who was the second war with?" he enquired.

"Jafar; I was only a year old. Thankfully my mother didn't think it was right to send me off fighting. But that didn't stop her training me after that war had ended" I explained.

"She trained you to fight?" he questioned slowly.

"Yeah, against her knuckleheads" I said.

"I see" he noted.

"Moving on as part of my 'training' every time there was a war my mother would get me to collect something from the villain who was fighting against us" I said sadly.

"What do you mean?" he enquired as his face dropped.

"There's a shelf in Bargain Castle with my trophies, or my spoils of war as my mother put it. There is Gaston's mirror, Captain Hook's Hook, Mother Gothel's spell book, Dr Facillitor's skull hat, Queen of Hearts crown and Ursula's shell necklace" I answered and my mind started to spitefully show me how I retrieved them. I felt my body stiffen in Ben's arms as I tried to push the images away but I knew that it was only going to get worse as our conversation carried on.

"Quite a full shelf" I heard Ben say.

"Yeah" I muttered as I shook my head and looked up at him.

"Every war has a terrifying tale; I'm not going to go into great detail but I will tell you what roughly happened. But I will say this; the older I got the worse I got. But Ben I want you to know I have never killed anyone. I got punished when I wouldn't; but I just couldn't kill. I have severely injured though; enough to make my mother think they were dead" I said as my voice broke and Ben pulled me close to him so my face was snuggled into his chest.

"Ok. I can't believe how much your mother tried to get you to be evil" I heard him say as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah well I was meant to follow in her footsteps, wasn't I?" I asked rhetorically as Ben slid us both back onto the couch so we could sit more comfortably.

"But that obviously happened" I said as I rested both of my hands against his chest.

"As I was saying-" I started again as I decided to try and get this conversation over and done with quickly so I could try and deal with the aftermath.

"I was seven in the Gaston war, I stole his mirror. The stupid dolt started to panic as he wasn't able to look at his vain reflection. This made it very easy for me to lock him in a room with my mother's knuckleheads. They took care of him for me" I explained.

"What did they do?" Ben asked and I looked up at him and noticed that there was a warm look in his eyes and I couldn't sense any disappointment. This gave me the strength to carry on; I felt like I could have this conversation with Ben without the fear of losing him.

"They only roughed him up a little bit, enough to make him not do it again" I shrugged as I slowly stroked patterns on his chest with my fingers.

"I was eight in the Hook war; I fought with him-" I started.

"You fought with him?" Ben asked slowly.

"Yes, Ben I am a class A fighter. You have only seen me fight a little bit; I had to really reign it in" I reminded him. I watched as he burrowed his brows together and I knew that he would be thinking about me sword fighting him and King Peter.

"Yes" he said as he looked down at me.

"Anyway after fighting with him; I locked him in a room and continued to play a ticking clock into the room. When he was a cowering wreck; I walked into the room and prised the hook from his hand. I still remember seeing the panic in his eyes" I said slowly and I froze in his arms as I started to see Captain Hook's face frozen in shock as I took his hook away from him.

"Mal are you ok?" Ben asked.

"Yeah" I muttered still staring into space.

"You don't need to continue" he advised and I looked up at him as my mind continued to torture me.

"I will; you need to know. I shouldn't have hidden this from you. I'm sorry" I apologised.

"It's ok. I understand why" he smiled warmly as he reached up and cupped my right cheek with his left hand.

"Ok, well I'll continue. It seems like there is a lot for us to still speak about" I muttered as he slowly stroked his thumb against my cheek.

"I was ten in the Gothel war; I kidnaped Mother Gothel's most prized possession - Ginny Gothel. I hid her in Bargain Castle and then lead Mother Gothel there. She felt right into my trap; my mother enjoyed humiliating Mother Gothel; she even got me to join in" I said but stopped to gulp.

"You joined in?" he asked as my mind stopped showing me Captain Hook but instead let Mother Gothel's screams echo in my ears.

"It was part of my training" I said as my ears started to throb.

"I see" he said.

"Yeah" I muttered sadly as I looked away from him. I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to go through this before flashbacks were going to completely consume me.


	128. Apheliotia Part Fourteen

**Hey guys, let's continue with learning about the wars. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"I was twelve in the Facilitator war; I found Dr Facilitator hiding. Of course his shadows don't work on the Isle but that didn't stop me using that to my advantage. I pretended to be his shadows and manipulated him into getting captured" I explained as again my mind continued to show me what I have done in the past.

"You manipulated him?" he asked.

"Ben one thing you need to remember; I am just as awful and terrible as Queen Leah and Audrey says. I am a class A manipulator; I can get anyone to think or do anything I want. I'm meant to be appealing so I can achieve this. This is another reason why I was worried at the start of our relati-" I urged but abruptly stopped myself. I watched as Ben's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" He asked as his face dropped.

"I wasn't meant to say that. That's another thing about you; you make me admit my feelings more than I probably should" I confessed.

"Mal you were worried that I didn't really love you at the start of our relationship" he said and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I exclaimed as I reached forward and cupped his face in both of my hands and stared into his eyes.

"It's just it's in my DNA for me to be appealing to draw you in so I can get you to do what I want-" I started to explain.

"It took me a lot to figure it out at the start. I knew that I loved you and I knew deep down that you loved me. But Ben you need to remember I didn't know what love was like until I met you. I had to be sure. It's not a criticism on you it's on me" I urged hoping that he would understand where I was going with this. I have never doubted that Ben loved me; however I have doubted whether I could love him. Of course I was able to figure things out; but this didn't mean that I didn't question a lot of things when I first came to Auradon.

"Ben I can tell you quite confidently that I haven't manipulated you. Well I may have done to get the wand but I never did anything to hurt you after I made that anti love spell I promise" I stressed as I started to panic as Ben still hadn't commented on anything that I had just said.

"I believe you" he smiled.

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"I understand what your trying to tell me" he added.

"Good" I grinned as a wave of relief hit me.

"When I think about it there is only one time that I have kinda got you to do what I wanted. But I don't think that was manipulation" I teased.

"What do you mean?" he chuckled.

"Well I think it was just more me trying to get you into bed and into your pants" I winked at him.

"No that's not you manipulating me, if it is I'm guilty of it too. We both know how to get each other all hot and bothered" he smirked at me.

"Yes we do" I agreed and I watched as he pursed his lips together.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as I noted that he was deep in thought.

"About what you said before" he advised.

"What bit?" I questioned as I dropped my hands from his face.

"The bit about you being appealing to draw others in" he confirmed.

"What about it?" I enquired nervously.

"I just wish at times you weren't so appealing" he admitted.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"Well if you weren't so appealing then I wouldn't have to worry about other guys chasing you" he admitted as he looked away from me. It was breaking my heart to see Ben like this; he knew that I only wanted him but having this conversation was also bringing his insecurities to the forefront of our conversation.

"Ben you have nothing to worry about. It's you I want, that's what matters" I smiled hoping that this was going to reassure him.

"I'm quite boring if you get rid of all the villain stuff anyway" I dismissed.

"Mal you're not boring, you're the most interesting and amazing person I know" he urged as he reached up and cupped my face in both of his hands.

"Ben your supposed to think that" I smiled meekly.

"What do you mean?" he questioned as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Well you're my boyfriend aren't you meant to think I'm amazing" I stated.

"I do, because it's true" he stressed.

"Mal I don't care what anyone else thinks I love you. I know you have a past but that doesn't make me love you any less" he said sincerely as he stared into my eyes.

"Oh Ben" I breathed and I quickly pressed a kiss against his lips. When we broke apart me and Ben smiled at each other; I loved this Beast of mine and as he eagerly pressed his lips against mine I knew that no matter what I told Ben we could always get through it together.


	129. Apheliotia Part Fifteen

**Hey guys, thank you for continuing on supporting this story. What do you think about the wars? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Ben" I said as me and Ben snuggled together on the couch after a very heated make-out session.

"Yes Mal?" he replied.

"I need to tell you about the last two wars" I advised as I looked up at him.

"You don't need to" he dismissed as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Yes I do" I stressed.

"I want you to know; but I want you to bear something in mind" I said.

"Ok?" he said as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Ben it's not that I don't trust you it's just-" I started.

"I don't want to disappoint you. Like I have already said the older I got the worse I got" I said sadly.

"Mal what's happened in the past has already happened. Yes I might not like it but I'm not going to be disappointed in you. You have grown and changed so much since then that is what matters" he said sincerely as he locked his gaze with mine once more.

"Ok" I smiled meekly.

"I was thirteen in the Queen of Hearts war, I took some of my mother's knuckleheads with me. We captured her and I stole her crown and put it on. As the knuckleheads dragged her through the square I mocked her. When we dragged her to my mother I even mocked her by bowing to her and my mother before taking the crown off my head before presenting it to my mother. Me and my mother tortured and mocked her for hours. She still has scars from when we burnt her" I explained but instead of letting the visions consume me I stared into Ben's eyes to help keep me grounded.

"Mal are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'll have nightmares tonight" I advised.

"I'm sorry" he quickly apologised.

"It's ok. I'm glad that you know" I stated and Ben smiled at me before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"My perfect dragon" he cooed as he looked down at me.

"I'm far from perfect" I dismissed.

"I disagree" he grinned.

"I know you do" I stated and I pushed my face forward and I pressed a brief but loving kiss against his lips.

"I'll tell you about the last war and then can we go to bed?" I asked.

"Of course" Ben smiled as he started to stroke my back slowly in an obvious bid to soothe me.

"I was fourteen in the Ursula war, I fought against Uma. I knocked her unconscious in a back alley a couple of streets away from where her mother's first chip shop used to be" I started to explain as my mind also started to live it out.

"Right?" Ben prompted.

"I then lead her mother out of the square where we fought but she was captured by my mother's knuckleheads. I made them hold her as I ripped her shell necklace from her. I then made sure she was held in front of her chip shop as I walked in. I made sure that no one else was in the shop and I then burnt the place to the ground. I made my mother's knuckleheads hold her until the building was nearly destroyed. When they released her she screamed, stomped and cried in front of her shop. My mother said she was proud of me that day; she said that I was becoming evil and that I needed to continue with my evil work. She even told me that I was close to be given my full name" I advised him and I started to stare into space as my body filled with absolute shock and dread for the things that my mother has made me do in the past.


	130. Apheliotia Part Sixteen

**Hey guys, I know I say this a lot but I can't wait to see what you guys think of these chapters. Especially at the fact that I have been sitting on the Isle Wars for such a long time. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Mal are you ok?" Ben asked as he tried to get my attention.

"Yes" I muttered as I slowly looked at him.

"I feel a lot better now you know" I stated.

"I guess I just didn't want you to think of me differently" I shrugged.

"Mal" Ben sighed.

"Ben like I said to the others I was starting to enjoy hurting people. I dread to think what I would have become if I didn't come here" I said as panic started to fill my body.

"Mally I don't want you thinking like this" he urged.

"Well it is very difficult not to Ben; I have caused pain to people" I replied.

"On purpose!" I exclaimed.

"How can you love me? I'm a monster!" I cried as I leant forward and my hands flew to my face and I started to cry.

"Mal you are not a monster" he said as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders.

"I am Ben!" I sobbed as my chest tightened in grief.

"I am!" I repeated.

"I don't deserve your love" I added as I shook my head as tears continued to flow down my cheeks.

"Mal please don't think like that; you do deserve my love" he stressed.

"You are my soul mate" he said sadly and I couldn't help it but going over everything that I had done in the wars was too much for me. I felt like I was being suffocated by grief and I was finding it very difficult to try and calm myself down from it.

"I hate what my mother made me!" I sobbed as he pulled me back to him.

"I know baby; but that isn't who you are" he said as he soothingly rubbed my shoulder to try and calm me as I snuggled into his chest.

"Mal you changed when you came to Auradon; you saw the difference from right and wrong. You are not your mother" he pressed.

"I nearly was" I sniffed as I wiped my nose onto the back of my right hand.

"If you didn't ask me here I would be; I would be evil. I would be hurting people; and I would love it" I shuddered at the thought. Sometimes I had nightmares about me being back on the Isle; and I was evil. Evil to the point of defeating my mother and making everyone bend to my will; I would always wake up in a sheet of sweat. I didn't want to be like my mother; and I would do everything to make sure that this didn't become a reality.

"Mal please don't think like that" he said before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Why not?" I exclaimed as I looked up at him.

"Because you don't want them things now" he reminded me.

"Of course I don't; I don't want to hurt people" I said as I wiped both of my eyes with both of my hands.

"I don't want to hurt my family, friends" I continued as I dropped my hands from my eyes.

"You" I said as I looked at him.

"I don't want to hurt you" I promised him.

"You won't hurt me" he smiled.

"You can't know that!" I dismissed.

"Mal you really didn't need to torture yourself like this" he said as he reached forward and stroked my cheek with his left hand.

"But I needed to talk to you about this so you could understand" I replied.

"Maybe" he agreed.

"But I hate seeing you like this Mal" he said sadly.

"I know you do; and I am so sorry Ben" I quickly apologised.

"Hey Mal; come on" he cooed and he pulled me back to him so I was now snuggled tightly against his chest.

"You are a beautiful woman with a wonderful caring soul; you are not a monster. You are anything but" I heard him say.

"When I look in your eyes Mal I can see that you are good" he told me sincerely.

"Thank you Benny" I said as I looked up at him lovingly.

"I am sorry that I kept this from you; and told you to leave" I smiled up at him.

"You have no reason to be sorry; it's ok. I understand why you did both things" he answered.

"You are such a strong person" he smiled at me with my favourite crooked smile.

"I don't feel like it sometimes" I chuckled.

"Mal you are the strongest person I know" he urged.

"Thank you Benny" I repeated.

"Anytime Mally" he grinned.

"I love you" I said lovingly.

"I love you too" he answered and he reached forward and pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. After me and Ben broke apart we both smiled at each other before I yawned.

"Let's go and get ready for bed my love; I think it is probably for the best that I stay with you tonight" he advised as we dropped our arms away from each other.

"Yes please" I said me and Ben stood up. Me and Ben then smiled at each other; yes I was very apprehensive to have this conversation with Ben. But I was glad that he now knew; I was starting to feel silly at the fact that I had kept it from him but I had enough reason to. Disappointing Ben was always going to be something that I was petrified of; and hopefully it would never come to that.


	131. Apheliotia Part Seventeen

**Hey guys, as we are nearing the end of our stay in Apheliotia I can say that I am very happy with the way how this ended. Also you probably don't want to know this but I have been very productive today and completely the first drafts of five chapters today. I am really feeling the fantasy on these next parts of our tour. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 ** _30/07/2018_**

To say that the night that I had was a difficult one was an understatement; I very easily woke up nearly every hour shouting and screaming. Thankfully I had Ben with me; but I felt bad for keep waking him up. He kept telling me that it didn't matter; what mattered to him was that he was there for me to help me through this. I loved him for this but it still didn't stop me from feeling guilty every time that I woke him up.

* * *

"It is a shame that you are leaving us so soon" King Quasimodo said as he and Ben stood up straight. We were now formally saying goodbye to King Quasimodo, Queen Madellanie and Prince Leroy; the press were behind a barrier not so far away recording our departure.

After leaving Norte Dame Castle we were going to make our way to Apheliotia airport and take a three-hour plane ride to Olympus. Today had a bittersweet taste to it; I couldn't wait to fly again in Ben's private jet. However it meant that we had to leave Jane at this stage of our tour; Jane was like a sister to me and I was going to miss her a lot - but Carlos was going to miss her more.

"I know King Quasimodo; but the rest of the kingdom awaits" Ben grinned.

"Of course" King Quasimodo smiled.

"You are a very busy couple" he chuckled as he threw both me and Ben a playful look.

"And I can tell that you are going to be able to get through anything; as you have each other" he added warmly.

"That is very true" Ben said as he stepped to one side and he stood in front of Queen Madellanie.

"Queen Madellanie" Ben said as he dropped into a very low bow to her.

"Your Majesty" she stated as she curtsied to him.

"I look forward to seeing you all again at the end of the tour ball" she added as she and Ben stood up straight.

"Me too" Ben agreed.

"Thank you again for admitting me and my family into your home" he stated warmly.

"You are very welcome your Majesty" she replied as Ben took another step to the side and he stood in front of Prince Leroy.

"Prince Leroy" Ben said as he bowed to him.

"Your Majesty" Prince Leroy stated as he bowed to Ben.

"When you all return back to Auradon City it will be nice to hang out in better circumstances" Prince Leroy teased as they both stood up straight.

"I agree; maybe we should organise a night out" Ben chuckled.

"I can't wait; I enjoyed the last one" Prince Leroy grinned.

"I do believe you and your consort lead me astray and we didn't return back to your castle until the early hours of the morning" he teased and I couldn't help but grin at the memory.

"Of course" Ben grinned.

"However I would like to point out Prince Leroy I think you will find that it is Dame Mal always leads me astray" he teased and they both threw me a playful look.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"What? You do make my life more interesting" Ben teased.

"I see" I noted.

"Well I don't really know how to comment on that" I said as I pulled a funny face which made everyone laugh at me. I then watched as Ben took a step to the side so I could say my goodbyes.

"King Quasimodo" I said as I curtsied to him.

"Dame Mal" he smiled as he bowed to me.

"I would like to extend his Majesty's thanks for letting us not only into your home but into your lives as well" I said politely as we both stood straight.

"You didn't need to; me and my family are very grateful that you have taken the time to spend time with us" I added happily.

"Thank you" he replied.

"But I think you will find that you and your family will always be welcome here in Apheliotia" he said with a large grin as I took a step to one side and I stood in front of his wife.

"Queen Madellanie" I greeted as I curtsied to her.

"Dame Mal" she said as she mirrored my actions.

"Thank you for allowing us into your home" I said as we both stood up straight.

"You're very welcome Dame Mal" she smiled warmly.

"I have very much enjoyed your time together" I smiled.

"Me too" she agreed as I took a step to the side and stood in front of Prince Leroy.

"Prince Leroy" I said as I curtsied to him.

"Dame Mal" he replied as he bowed to me.

"So am I right in thinking when we have our night out after the tour you will have us all up all night?" he teased as we both stood up straight.

"Maybe" I smirked.

"But if you want to run with the VK's" I joked.

"Well I do" he chuckled.

"Good" I smiled.

"Let's see if I can drink you under the table this time" he teased.

"I doubt it" I stated and he pulled a funny face and I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Are you leading my son astray Dame Mal?" King Quasimodo teased.

"Maybe a little bit" I chuckled.

"Ok" he grinned.

"Well at least I know that he is in good hands" he joked.

"Of course" I laughed.

"Me and Ben will make sure that he doesn't get into too much trouble" I winked at him.

"Thanks" King Quasimodo smiled and we all chuckled as I took a step next to Ben so the rest of our royal party could say their goodbyes. As I watched as Adam and Belle talking to King Quasimodo and Queen Madellanie I reflected on our stay at Apheliotia. Yes it had it's ups and downs but I felt like I came away from it stronger as I had Ben to help me through it.


	132. Apheliotia Part Eighteen

**Hey guys, here we are on the last chapter of our stay in Apheliotia. Let's see what our story has in store for our favourite couple. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The drive to the airport was a swift one and before I knew it we were now stood behind a barrier just inside of the airport waiting for Fairy Godmother. We had tactfully moved away from Carlos and Jane so they could have a private goodbye - well as private as it was going to be in a very busy airport.

"I haven't been on a plane in ages" I heard Doug say which made me look over to him. Doug wasn't a very confident flyer. Yes he had flown a few times with Evie in the past; but he still very felt unsettled doing it.

"It's ok Dougy" Evie said as she wrapped her right arm around his waist.

"You'll be fine" she cooed and I smiled meekly as I watched him wrap his arms around her waist.

"Of course I will because I have you" Doug smiled before he pressed a kiss to her right cheek and Evie giggled.

"So smooth Dwarfson" I teased and I watched as both Evie and Doug looked at me.

"Hey!" Doug exclaimed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Evie thinks you are a smooth talker" I advised.

"Well she is meant to; she is the love of my life" he answered lovingly as he tightened his arm around Evie's waist.

"Dougy" Evie giggled before she pressed a kiss against Doug's lips. The press behind the barrier started to take photos and me and Ben turned our faces away so we wouldn't be involved in the photo. We knew that they were waiting for us to show some kind of public affection; but sometimes it just proved too difficult.

"Hey!" Jay exclaimed which made them break apart.

"What?" Evie and Doug asked innocently.

"Me and Carlos don't want to see you all over our sister" he said very unimpressed.

"Sorry; but I'm not being all over her. Just reminding her how much I love her" he said lovingly.

"Aww Dougy I love you too" she cooed and she quickly kissed him again. Again the press took advantage of this situation and started eagerly taking photos; however Evie and Doug this time noticed and abruptly pulled away.

"Uh oh!" Doug said as his face dropped.

"Well that is the risk" I teased.

"Yeah" he agreed and an idea suddenly came to me.

"However Benny-" I teased as I stepped forward; dropped his hand and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yes" he smiled.

"Should we join them?" I smirked at him.

"Oh go on then" he chuckled and he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. I saw flashes erupt around us but I let Ben deepen the kiss and I couldn't help but groan as he lightly bit my bottom lip as he pulled away. Me and Ben rested our foreheads against each other's and smiled fondly at each other; there was a time where me and Ben wouldn't dare do this in public. But we had come to learn that we didn't care what people thought; we wanted to loving to each other in public – so why hide it.

"Oh hello" we heard a voice say and when we looked to our right we saw Fairy Godmother walking towards us.

"Hey" Ben said as we dropped our arms from each other.

"How are you all?" she asked fondly as I slid my right hand back into his left.

"Fine" me and Ben said together; and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Good; I'm glad" she smiled.

"Where is Jane?" she questioned.

"Saying goodbye to Carlos" Ben answered as he nodded towards Carlos and Jane.

"I see" she noted.

"I hate to take Jane back home but she needs to go get sorted for her apprenticeship" she said sadly.

"I know; Carlos is going to miss her loads" I noted.

"We all will" I quickly added with a warm smile.

"She is part of our family" Evie added which made a large grin spread across Fairy Godmother's face.

"I love how you all look after each other" she smiled.

"We always will" I promised.

"How are you feeling Mal?" she questioned as she took a step closer to me.

"A lot better thank you" I advised; yes a lot had happened to me since starting our tour but I was able to get through it as I had Ben and my family with me.

"Good I'm glad" she replied.

"Mother!" Jane said happily and I turned to see Carlos and Jane walking hand in hand towards us.

"Jane!" Fairy Godmother called as Jane dropped Carlos's hand and pulled her mother into a hug.

"Hello Carlos" she said as Jane and her mother broke apart.

"Hello Fairy Godmother" he smiled and Fairy Godmother pulled Carlos into a hug. I loved how Carlos had very easily become part of Jane's family; he had such a good relationship with Fairy Godmother and I was very happy that my little brother had found his place in the world.

"I hope you have been looking after my little girl" she smiled.

"I have" Carlos said as he wrapped his left arm around Jane's shoulders.

"Mother!" Jane exclaimed and her cheeks started to flare up in embarrassment.

"What?" Fairy Godmother asked as her face dropped.

"You don't need to check on me like that" Jane said as she rested her head against Carlos's chest.

"I know; but no matter how old you get you will always be my little girl" Fairy Godmother stated bluntly.

"Mother!" Jane exclaimed again which made Carlos chuckle.

"Don't worry Fairy Godmother; I have been treating her like the princess she is" Carlos smiled.

"Carlos" Jane pouted.

"What my love?" Carlos said as he looked down lovingly at her.

"You are so cute when you pull that face" he teased.

"Hmph!" Jane puffed as she pressed her face against his chest for a few seconds.

"I'm going to miss you" Jane said sadly.

"I'm going to miss you too; but I will be back before you know it. And I will face time and ring you as much as I can" Carlos promised as I rested my head against Ben's left shoulder.

"Yeah" Jane replied as Ben wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And remember when I come back we can have date night; and a family meal" he reminded and I watched as a large smile spread across Fairy Godmother's face.

"Yes; we will give you a few moments" she added and we all watched as Carlos and Jane took a few steps away from us.

"He is definitely the right match for her isn't he?" Fairy Godmother asked as I saw Carlos press a brief kiss against Jane's lips before he pulled her into a hug.

"Yes Fairy Godmother; they are what each other need" I smiled very happy that just like me my family had been able to find their soul mates.

* * *

"Mal are you ok?" Ben muttered into my left ear as I looked out of the window shortly after we took off in Ben's private jet.

"Yeah" I advised as I looked at him and I smiled meekly.

"You don't look so sure baby" he said as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and he pulled me to him so we could talk privately.

"Erm-" I started.

"Come on Dragon" he said as he cupped the right-hand side of my face with his left hand.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me" he reminded me.

"I know" I stated as I pursed my lips together.

"I am feeling apprehensive about visiting Olympus" I admitted.

"Why?" he asked and I looked down to the floor.

"Oh" I heard him say.

"I see" he noted and I looked back up at him.

"Mal you have nothing to worry about" he smiled at me.

"Easier said than done Benny" I said to him before I looked back out of the window.

 _"Easier said than done"_

* * *

 **Hey guys, I am over the moon at how quickly I have been able to complete Bald Mountain, Rosa Roja Lodge and Apheliotia. I am going to move on to Olympus now; I can't wait to see your reaction to the amount of chapters I am about to post. See you in Olympus, which is getting posted next!**


	133. Olympus

**Hey guys, here we are finally at Olympus! I am over the moon that we are at this point of our story. I can't wait to share what is going to happen next; much love now and forever, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Two and a half hours later Ben's jet came to a slow and calm stop in Olympus International Airport; as I looked out of the window I watched as the plane was driven into the airports private hangar. I felt my stomach start to bubble in apprehension at the fact that I was about to spend the next four days with Aphrodite; fingers crossed she would keep her hands off my Beast as it really set my skin on edge.

Thankfully as we got off the plane we were greeted by one of Zeus's private limousines; but I noted that Zeus wasn't here. However I knew that we were greeting Zeus and his family at Mount Olympus Estate; which to be honest I was glad that I had a little bit more time to steady my anxiety down.

* * *

"Mal are you ok?" Ben muttered into my right ear as the limousine pulled into Mount Olympus Estate.

"Yes" I smiled meekly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked and Ben pursed his lips together before he pulled me into a tight hug.

"You seem like something is bothering you; are you still worried about Aphrodite?" he questioned quietly into my right ear once more.

"Yes; you know how I feel about Aphrodite" I muttered back.

"Yes" he confirmed as he reached up and stroked my right cheek with his left hand.

"But you know how I feel about you; Aphrodite is just very friendly" he said and I knew that he was trying to reassure me. I knew that Ben wouldn't go near Aphrodite but that wouldn't stop her flirting and hugging him longer than she should.

"With you yes" I urged.

"And remember she agreed with Queen Le-" I started.

"Mal please don't worry about this; you have nothing to worry about" he quickly said cutting me off as he brushed his nose against mine.

"You are the love of my life; and this is what matters" he said sincerely and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yes" I said before I pressed a kiss against his lips; I went to deepen the kiss however I abruptly pulled away and sighed when the limousine came to a stop.

"Here we go baby" he smiled as we untangled our arms from each other and sat up straight.

"Yes" I answered and I watched as the car door on Ben's side opened. Ben smiled warmly and winked at me before he climbed out and I took a deep breath to steady myself as I followed suit. I slid my right hand into Ben's left and we took a few steps away from the limousine so our family could climb out.

I then looked up at Mount Olympus Estate and I smiled at it as it was very picturesque. The large iron gates that we were currently closing behind us had two gold lightning bolts on them with tall white, marble pillars enveloping the full grounds of the estate. The long driveway was lined with medium sized almond trees with sandstone paving stones. The courtyard where the limousine that we just got out of had a large golden, stone statue that resembled Zeus about to strike with a lightning bolt. The Estate itself was quite remarkable as the sorting towers seemed to go on forever into the royal blue bright sky. The walls itself was constructed of masonry and stone that was a cerulean swirl of pastels and golds. There were large stained-glass windows which envisioned Zeus and Hera's life and there was a balcony that swept across each floor of the estate. The gardens seemed to stretch out with bright green grass with an assortment of brightly coloured flowers; and I could hear a waterfall which was aquarium blue in colour and was cascading at a steady rate. The large waterfall was tumbling down into a stream which lead out of the estate.

Before I could lose myself in letting my eyes follow the stream my eyes quickly moved to Zeus, Hera and Aphrodite who were stood waiting for us. I knew that their family was quite large so I could only put it down to the fact that we were meeting them tonight which was why they weren't here now.

"Your Majesty" Zeus said eagerly as he ran forward and quickly pulled Ben into a hearty hug which made him drop my hand.

"Zeus" Ben stated as he hugged Zeus back before they broke apart.

"Dame Mal" Zeus said as he grinned at me and repeated his actions and pulled me into a hearty hug. I felt a little ache abruptly attack my left shoulder as I hugged him back and I froze in his arms.

"Ow!" I muttered.

"Oh!" Zeus exclaimed and he quickly pulled out of the hug and took a step back.

"I am so sorry; sometimes I don't know my own strength" he said nervously.

"It's ok" I smiled.

"Have I hurt you?" he asked and I could hear the upset in the tone of his voice.

"No" I answered shaking my head.

"I should have been easier on you; you've just had an accident" he noted.

"Yes but I am better; don't worry about it" I dismissed. I didn't want Zeus to dwell on this; Zeus was such a loving and caring man and I knew that he didn't mean to hurt me on purpose.

"Zeus" Hera said as she and Aphrodite stepped up to us.

"Yes Hera dear" he answered as he looked at his wife.

"Let our guests breathe" she chuckled.

"You know how eager he can get" she teased as she smiled at me and Ben.

"Yes" me and Ben said together.

"Hera" Ben said and Hera smiled as she pulled Ben into a hug.

"Your Majesty" I heard Hera say over Ben's right shoulder before pulling apart.

"So it is finally our turn to host" she grinned.

"Yes it is" Ben chuckled as Hera stepped up to me

"Dame Mal" she smiled.

"Hera" I replied and I let her pull me into a hug.

"How are you?" she asked as she pulled away from me.

"I am very well and yourself" I answered.

"I am good" she smiled.

"Your Majesty" Aphrodite sang eagerly as she pulled Ben into a very eager hug.

"I have been looking forward to seeing you again" she said over his shoulder. I watched as Ben tried to break out of the hug but unfortunately she pulled him back to her.

"Me too" Ben answered and he took a step back and I watched as her arms dropped away from him. I then saw Aphrodite turn and looked at me and she smiled sweetly.

"Dame Mal" she said as she curtsied to me.

"Aphrodite" I replied as I mirrored her actions. If Aphrodite wanted the world to know that she didn't like me then she was making it very obvious; but I didn't care. At one point it would have bothered me and I would have wanted to prove that I deserved to be by Ben's side - but I had come to live with the fact that I probably was never going to be good enough in her eyes.

"You look a lot better than I when saw you on the TV" she noted as she looked me up and down as we stood up straight.

"Yes; that is correct" I smiled.

"How?" she asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" I questioned slowly.

"You fell off the Great Wall of China; and here you are out and about without your wheelchair" she sang.

"I heal fast" I advised.

"I'll say!" she laughed.

"It is nice to see that your future Queen is made of strong stuff" she smiled sweetly again which made me want to roll my eyes - but thankfully I was able to stop myself.

"Of course; I need to be strong to be by our King's side" I said and I smiled at Ben and my smile changed to a grin when he winked at me.

"Yes; I suppose you are right" she sighed and when I looked at her and I noticed that she was still looking me up and down.

"You know what Aphrodite-" I started.

"What Dame Mal?" she asked.

"I really can't wait to use our time here to get to know each other better" I said sweetly and I noted that Ben was pursing his lips together to stop him from laughing.

"Of course Dame Mal" she answered.

"Of course"

* * *

After our full royal party had been greeted we were then taken into the main hall which was just as breath taking as the outside. The main hall was a bright and large room that was conjoined to the main staircase that lead to the left, central and right wing for the Estate. Zeus's colour scheme was upheld as there were gold drapes hanging from the walls and there were tall white stone pillars dropping from the ceiling. There were also very elaborate paintings on the walls of Zeus and his family and there was a dusky gold carpet that lay along the floor onto the white marble floor to show routes to different directions to different rooms on this floor. From the ceiling there were gold chandeliers that were littered with unlit golden candles.

We were then taken to our rooms and this time things were different to what we had come to expect. Me, Ben, Adam and Belle were all in a very large suite with the others in their own suite.

In our suite there was a large living room, with a balcony and three large bedrooms; all that looked the same and had their own walk in wardrobes and conjoining bathrooms. My room was next to Ben's with his parents taking the other side of the suite. However this time there was no conjoining door but I knew that this wouldn't be a problem if me and Ben wanted to see each other. The walls throughout the suite were white with a gold border sweeping around the rooms. There were four large pillars around my large king-sized bed that was draped in gold satin sheets; on the left-hand side of the room there was a pair of large windows with a door that led onto the balcony that connected onto Ben and his parent's bedrooms. The carpets were just like downstairs and were a dusty gold colour. And there were dark brown oak chest of drawers lining the wall near the conjoining door to the living room. On the bright white ceiling there were also golden chandeliers that were littered with unlit golden candles.

I turned around and looked at the floor length mirror and pursed my lips together; if I was being honest I didn't really know what to think of how I was greeted by Aphrodite. I just hoped that this would be the worst of it – but I had a gut feeling that it wasn't going to be, unfortunately.


	134. Olympus Part Two

**Hey guys, I know that this chapter is different to what we have already had in our series but I think you will like it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

As me and Ben walked down the staircase in the grand ballroom I couldn't help but smile at the view of the room. The grand ballroom was a large room that just like the rest of the estate as it was decorated in gold, white and silver. The large circular tables were covered in gold satin table clothes with lightning bolt centre pieces. The room was lit by crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and on the wall to the right of us there were large stained-glass windows of Zeus and Hera and there were glass doors on the walls that led to the large gardens around the estate.

When me and Ben stood at the bottom of the staircase we stood there for a few minutes as the press took photos of me and Ben stood in our outfits. Ben was wearing his traditional royal suit; whereas I was wearing another Evie original. I was currently wearing a gold ballroom dress that was covered in diamond rhinestones on the corset that swept elegantly down the whole dress. My hair was down in a loose plait and I was wearing gold pumps on my feet.

I then let Ben lead me towards our hosts and I noticed that Zeus was stood there with his family waiting in a long line waiting to be greeted. Ben then dropped my hand and I watched as Ben greeted Zeus before he stepped to one side. I then used this as my cue and stepped in front of Zeus and we smiled at each other.

Zeus was dressed in his traditional white toga; with golden sandals. He stated again that he couldn't wait to share the next few days with me and my family. I advised him that I couldn't wait either; yes I had my reservations about Aphrodite (which of course I didn't bring up) but I had heard so much about his family and I wanted to know so much more. Yes I had met them before but I felt like I was only with them for a matter of seconds; something that I hoped that we were all going to change from this point on.

I then moved on to Hera, who smiled at me fondly. She told me that she loved my dress and I returned the compliment as I took in her dress. It was a dusky pink that worked lovely against her pale pink skin and bright blonde hair. She had her hair pulled into a bun and on her head there was her dark pink crown of Olympus. She warmly extended her gratitude for taking the time to spend time with them; and I returned the compliment. I had such a great respect for Hera; and I couldn't wait to make her a good friend of mine.

I took a deep breath to steady myself as I stepped in front of Aphrodite and she smiled sweetly at me however the kindness didn't reach her eyes. So I gave her the same smile back as we both stood up straight after curtsying to each other; what I couldn't understand is that no one was saying anything about she was being with me. But I would show her that I was the bigger person; I would show her that she wasn't going to get to me – no matter what she thought about me. She told me that she was happy that I had joined Ben on his tour; and it took everything in my power to not roll my eyes at her. I knew that it was expected that I travelled with Ben; and I would be there with him by his side – my rightful place. She then complemented me on my dress and I returned the compliment without a hint of spite. Just like her mother Aphrodite had bright blonde curls but she had them hanging loosely down her back and she wore a deep purple, plum, slim line dress that was held up by a heart embellishment on her left shoulder. She nodded at me and I decided that this was my cue to move on so I took a step to the left and was greeted by her sister, Athena.

I had heard a lot about Athena; however given that she was very involved in her research projects I hadn't really had the time to get to know her. She was known as the Goddess of Wisdom and was two years younger that Aphrodite. And she looked very different to her sister and her mother. She had her father's blue tinged skin and bright white hair that had strikes of bright blue in it. And on her head she had her hair pulled into a tight bun with her normal dark blue helmet resting on her head. She was wearing her traditional goddess dress which was light blue on the corset; and the sleeves and material that fell from the corset with a pale blue. And attached to the back of her dress was a dark blue cape and a sword was at her waist in it's dark blue sheathe. She smiled warmly at me and advised me that she wanted to be very good friends with me and I returned it back happily. I had heard so many stories about Athena in the past and I was very intrigued about her and the work that she does.

I then was greeted by Hercules who after bowing to me took my right hand and promptly pressed a kiss against it. I giggled at him and he winked at me as he released my hand so I dropped it to my side; I felt a twinge inside in my chest and it made me quickly throw a look in Ben's direction and I quickly dismissed this and looked back at Hercules. If I was being honest things had been different since Ben had shown me him in Beast form and I think that something had changed between us. However I quickly pushed this to one side and made a mental note to discuss this with Ben later as Hercules asked me how I was after my accident. I advised him that I was feeling a lot better and he stated that he was very glad about that. He then said couldn't wait to spend time with me as he had heard a lot about me and he wanted to get to know me better. He was wearing his traditional dark brown toga with dark brown sandals; and just like his elder sister we was wearing a cape but his was dark purple.

After taking a step to the side I then stood in front of his wife Meg; she was wearing a dark purple slim line, sparkly dress with her dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. She grinned and took both of my hands in hers and she gave them a reassuring squeeze as she told me that she knew exactly how I was feeling. She then offered her friendship by saying that if there was anything that I needed or if I just needed a chat then she would be there for me. I happily accepted this; I could sense no malice in anyone in Zeus's family apart from Aphrodite and this was something that I could live with.

The next five minutes then passed quickly as I met Hercules and Meg's three sons. Their names were Thermimachus, Deicoon and Creontiades; and they all looked very much like their father; however they all had their mother's dark brown hair. They all laughed and teased me by saying that if I was ever dissatisfied with Ben that I knew where they were; I felt another twinge in my stomach and chest but this time that I didn't look in Ben's direction. Instead I declined their offer advising them all that I would never become dissatisfied with our King, which that all pouted at.

I then met the very energetic Pegasus, as soon as I stepped in front of him he neighed happily before dropping into a quick bow. I chuckled at him as I curtsied to him and as we both stood up straight he quickly stepped forward and snuggled his head against my right shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled him back before he stepped back and nodded at me which made me grin at him.

Finally I then met the Fates, and to be honest I didn't know what to think about them. They advised me that they knew that I didn't know what to think about them and I froze in panic. But they all smiled and explained that they were ok with this. That the power of seeing the past, present and future was something that was confusing to most people. They then stated that they wanted to impart something to me and they beckoned me forward and whispered into my ear _"something is heading your and his Majesty's way; but no matter how impossible it may seem you will get through it in the end"._ When I stepped back I nodded meekly at them as my stomach started to burn. I didn't even want to think about what could possibly be heading mine and Ben's way; but I didn't like the sound of it.

After stepping to one side I then slid my hand into Ben's and I let him lead me towards our table where the rest of our family were waiting for us. Just as I sat down my eyes caught Evie's and she threw me a look and I nodded at her; she knew how being here was going to be like for me. Just like Queen Leah Aphrodite didn't believe that I should be in a position of power and I could understand why. But what I hated is the fact that they had to question mine and Ben's relationship; I didn't need to be Queen I just needed Ben. And as I looked at Ben as he dropped into his seat next to me I couldn't help but reach up and stroke his left cheek with my right hand; no matter what anyone thought I loved my Beast and this was never ever, ever going to change.


	135. Olympus Part Three

**Hey guys, I can't wait to see your reaction when I post all of these chapters that I have worked very hard on for the last few months. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After sharing a beautiful meal which contained halloumi fries with minted honey yogurt for starter, lamb skewers with peppers and roast potatoes for our main meal. And to finish our amazing meal we had Karythopita which was a beautiful spiced walnut cake that was filled with aromatic spices.

I then sat proudly as Ben gave his speech to the people of Olympus before me and Ben then went to the dancefloor and we started to slowly dance along to the music. As I looked into his eyes I smiled up at him; I still couldn't believe that he was mine. I loved him so much; and yes I know we had our moments but I couldn't wait to see where our lives were going to take us. The fates words were still echoing in my mind but I pushed this thought away; yes I would talk to Ben about this but right now I wanted to concentrate on tonight with my Beast.

"Your Majesty" I heard a voice say.

"Yes Zeus?" Ben said as me and Ben stood still and dropped our hands from each other.

"Would it be ok if I have the pleasure of dancing with your consort?" he smiled fondly.

"Would that be ok Dame Mal?" he asked as he looked at me.

"Of course" I grinned at him.

"I will see you later my love" I smiled at Ben as I curtsied to him.

"I will see you soon my beautiful consort" he added lovingly as he dropped into a low bow to me. When me and Ben stood up straight he winked at me before he turned around and started to make his way towards Hera to ask her for a dance.

"Zeus" I said as I turned and then curtsied to him.

"Dame Mal" he replied as he dropped into a bow to me. Me and Zeus then stood up straight and took the waltz pose and we started to dance along with the slow music. I knew that Zeus was probably going to use this as an opportunity to get to know me better; so I decided to start off the conversation.

"Zeus may I ask a question?" I questioned as he span me around and I noticed that Ben was now dancing with Hera.

"Of course Dame Mal" he smiled as he pulled me back to him.

"You don't need to answer if you think that it is something you don't want to talk about-" I started hoping that this would show that he didn't need to feel pressured to answer my question.

"Ok" he said as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"What is on your mind?" he urged.

"Why don't you have a title? You know like all the other leaders" I stated and I watched as he pursed his lips together.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked" I quickly replied. I was now mentally kicking myself; this obviously looked like something that was a sensitive matter to Zeus and I had just brought it to the forefront of his mind.

"No it is ok" he quickly dismissed as he spun me around again.

"It would appear that you are very curious about matters in this kingdom; and that is something that I like" he smiled warmly as he pulled me back to him.

"It shows that you are not scared of asking the questions that most people wouldn't dare to ask. Quite a good characteristic of the woman who will become Queen of our kingdom" he added with a large toothy grin.

"Erm thanks" I replied bashfully. It did mean a great deal that Zeus would think this; however him saying it out loud in front of so many people caught me off guard. Yes everyone knew that this was Ben's intentions on me; and I had come to know what my life by his side was going to be like. But when it came down to it I didn't need to be Queen; I just needed to be Ben's wife – and this is all that mattered to me. Yes there were still people that thought that I didn't deserve to be by Ben's side but after completing half of our tour already it had shown me that these people were few and far between – and this was something that I could live with.

"Anyway-" he started which pulled me out of my daydream.

"To answer your question-" he continued.

"As I am a god I didn't think it was right to take another title" he explained.

"I see" I nodded.

"How modest" I noted.

"Thank you" he smiled.

"I hear you are quite a dancer" he chuckled.

"I guess that is up for interpretation" I teased back.

"Well I have seen your video; and honestly-" he began.

"Yes? What did you think?" I questioned.

"It is very impressive; I liked it very much" he said with a warm grin that started to reassure me. I hadn't had anyone question me about our music video since it was leaked but I put this down to the fact that my accident overshadowed it.

"I think you could teach me a thing or two?" he offered.

"Maybe" I chuckled.

"Let's see" he grinned and the music changed into a more faster paced piece. I grinned up at him and I chuckled as he started to lead me in a quicker dance. I knew that Zeus loved to spend with Ben and his family and as I was part of that family he wanted to make sure that we both had a strong bond – something of which I couldn't wait to build with Zeus and Hera.

* * *

"Our Majesty is such a lucky man-" Zeus complemented me as our third dance began.

"I like to think that I am the lucky one Zeus" I repeated like so many times in the past.

"That is one way of thinking about it" he noted.

"Yeah" I nodded as we took the waltz pose once more.

"How long have you and Hera been married?" I questioned moving the conversation onto him and Hera.

"A lot of years" he advised.

"We have had our problems and actually been married twice; this time around it is twenty-nine years" he explained.

"Thirty this February" he added.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. If I was being honest Ben had told me about the problems that Zeus and Hera had had in the past but I knew better than to bring them up now. In the past Zeus went through a stage of thinking that he was a lady's man and he had been unfaithful to Hera. However they had been able to work through it; I don't know whether I could do that – but I knew that I would never have to go through it as me and Ben were very smitten with each other.

"Yes" he said.

"You and his Majesty must attend our vow renewal" he offered.

"We will look very forward to it" I smiled at the invitation.

"How long have you and his Majesty been together? Must be at least three years now" he questioned.

"It will be four years next year" I explained.

"Wow!" he exclaimed.

"Yes I know it is very impressive; my first boyfriend as well" I smiled fondly as I threw Ben a loving look and I noticed that he was in conversation with Hera.

"Well like I have said his Majesty is a very lucky man" he repeated which made me look back at him.

"Maybe" I smiled.

"Zeus" I heard Ben say as he stepped up to me and Zeus.

"Your Majesty" Zeus said as me and Zeus dropped our hands from each other.

"Would it be ok for me to steal my consort back?" he asked cheekily.

"Of course" Zeus smiled and we looked back at each other; I curtsied to him as he bowed to me and after watching him walk away I smiled up at Ben.

"Your Majesty" I said as I curtsied to him.

"Dame Mal" he smiled as he bowed to me before we both quickly stood up straight.

"Was someone missing me?" I teased as I started to feel playful.

"Of course" he smiled.

"I love you my Dragon Queen" he said as Ben pulled me to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we started to sway on the spot.

"I love you too my Beastie King" I muttered as I stared lovingly into his eyes.

"Hmmm" he purred as he tightened his arms around my waist. I know that this probably didn't look right to Aphrodite but I didn't care; what I cared about was showing the world that me and Ben was a strong couple and nothing or no one was ever going to change this – no matter what came our way.


	136. Olympus Part Four

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is a little bit shorter than what has already been posted in this story. But I hope you like it regardless, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After enjoying three uninterrupted dances with my soul mate I then excused myself to go to the toilet; Ben smiled warmly at me and he led me back to our table so I could go and get my handbag. As I picked it up I watched as Evie looked up at me and pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Mal where are you going?" she asked.

"To the toilet" I advised.

"Oh good I'll come with you" she smiled as she stood up and threw her dark blue, gemstones handbag over her shoulder.

"Ok" I smiled as she walked up to me. Me and Evie then left our family and started to talk aimlessly as we walked out of the grand ballroom together – both very excited about what had already happened this evening.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Evie say as she stepped out of her toilet cubicle as I washed my hands after using the toilet.

"Yes?" I said as I quickly dried my hands before throwing the paper towel into the bin.

"Are you ok?" she questioned as I pulled out my lipstick and started to touch my lips up.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Why?" I asked as I looked at her in the mirror as she washed her hands.

"You seem unsettled" she noted.

"Evie!" I snapped as I quickly turned and threw a look around the bathroom.

"No one else is in here" she replied and I sighed.

"Yes; but you know how things are" I advised as I threw my lipstick into my bag and quickly closed it.

"Yes" she confirmed as she threw the paper towel into the bin as she pursed her lips together.

"Well?" she prompted.

"I am a little bit" I admitted.

"But nothing you need to worry about" I quickly dismissed. I didn't want my family to start worry about me being unsettled; I had worried them enough as it is during this tour.

"Good" she noted and something in her tone of voice told me that something was bothering her.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I now knew why Evie accompanied me to the toilet - she needed to talk to me about something.

"Yes" she said nervously as she brushed some loose bright blue curls behind her right ear.

"You don't seem so sure" I noted.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow about it" she quickly dismissed.

"O…..k?" I said slowly.

"That doesn't worry me Evie" I stated; she knew saying that was going to make me worry about her. But then another thought then came to me - she probably wanted us to be completely on our own when she told me what was on her mind - not hidden in the toilets during a welcoming ball.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" I pressed.

"Yes but I don't want anyone to overhear" she muttered as she nervously looked at the bathroom door.

"It can wait until tomorrow" she persisted.

"Ok" I answered as I pursed my lips together.

"Are you sure?" I questioned and I watched as she looked up at me.

"We could walk out of the way; it is quite late already" I advised. Yes it would worry Ben me and Evie disappearing but after he knew that me and Evie needed to talk about something he would understand. Anyway I knew the ball wasn't going to last much longer anyway - it was half past one in the morning!

"No; we shouldn't" she quickly answered.

"You need to stay" she added.

"But if you need me-" I started.

"Mal we will have this conversation tomorrow" she replied cutting me off.

"Ok" I nodded. It was obviously something that she was still struggling with so she needed more time to think about it. So I decided that I better drop it as I didn't want to push her too far.

"Well I think we best leave; people are probably wondering where we are" I sighed.

"Yes" she said and I watched as she quickly checked her makeup in the mirror before she threw me a smile. I couldn't help but smile at my sister as we both turned around and opened the door; and walked out of the bathroom. We started to make our way back to the grand ballroom but I stood still when I heard a voice which made me sigh.

 _"I don't even know who that purple haired freak thinks she is"_


	137. Olympus Part Five

**Hey guys, here we are! The final part of the first part of our stay in Olympus; I hope you enjoy what ensues in this chapter. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"What's wrong Mal?" Evie asked as she noted that I froze in shock.

"Chance would be a fine thing that I could have a visit without any drama" I muttered as she brought her face closer to mine so we could speak a little bit more privately.

"What do you mean?" she questioned and I nodded in Aphrodite's direction. I watched as Evie looked up and noticed Aphrodite standing with Athena; and Aphrodite was swaying on the spot due to being very drunk.

"She seems canny enough" Athena stressed which made me smile.

"You think everyone is canny Athena" Aphrodite sighed.

"I don't know why you get like this Aphrodite, I really don't" Athena grimaced as she shook her head as neither of them noticed that me and Evie was stood halfway up the corridor.

"Because I see the truth!" she slurred. I knew that I probably should walk back into the grand ballroom so I could not hear what she was about to say. But there was something telling me that I had to stay and listen. Me and Evie threw each other a concerned look; I had a gut feeling that this was about to turn nasty but I wanted to know what was really on Aphrodite's mind.

"Which is what exactly? You always have it in for her and I don't see why" Athena shrugged.

"She is not right for the King; people need to start seeing this!" Aphrodite stressed.

"Not this again" Athena whined.

"Yes Athena this again" Aphrodite stressed.

"The King has chosen to be with someone from the Isle; Maleficent's daughter no less!" she pressed.

"Dame Mal is good; she decided to change at his Majesty's coronation. You were there!" Athena disagreed.

"Yes; but the fact that she has really changed is something that needs to be reviewed" she stressed and I sighed. I felt like I was about to defend myself again; however I decided that I wasn't going to. If she wasn't going to accept that I had changed then this was her problem and not mine.

"Why? She has lived in Auradon for three years!" Athena snapped and I smiled meekly at the fact that she was defending me.

"Yes but she was born to be evil!" Aphrodite slurred as she stumbled and nearly fell over but Athena quickly caught her.

"Queen Leah is right she shouldn't be put in a position of power; she could persuade his Majesty to let down the barrier on the Isle. Do you want to face the villain's again?" she asked.

"Well no; but I don't think-" Athena started.

"Don't start defending her!" Aphrodite snapped cutting her sister off.

"No one knows what she would do even the King" she stated and I decided that this was enough. It was bad enough that she had said this to her sister; but Hades only knows who else has overheard her. So I quickly turned around and walked in Aphrodite's and Athena's direction.

"Nice to know what you finally think of me" I stated bluntly as I stood in front of them.

"Eavesdrop much?" Aphrodite glared at me as Athena's face dropped in panic.

"I couldn't exactly help it; you were talking loud enough" I answered as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What's the matter? Scared of hearing the truth" she teased with a sly smirk.

"No; if that is your opinion then you are more than welcome to it" I shrugged.

"So you are not going to discount what I said?" she asked slowly as she stumbled on the spot once again.

"See Athena; I was right!" she snapped as she threw her sister a dark look.

"No; I just don't think I am going to explain myself again" I returned.

"Why not?" she fired back at me and I had to remind myself to try and not bite. This is what she wanted and I wasn't going to give her it – well that was my intention anyway!

"Because I have done it for years; if you want to think that I am ruining Ben then that if your decision to think like that" I shrugged again.

"You disrespectful little witch!" she growled at me as she stepped closer to me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You call him by his first name!" she snapped.

"Yes; because that is what he is called" I answered back sarcastically.

"Ben" I said slowly and she laughed darkly in my face.

"Surely someone told you that in public you address him by his title; or did you forget?" she cooed.

"No I didn't forget" I said as I glared at her.

"I see" she noted.

"So you think you are above the rules?" she grimaced at me.

"No" I answered shaking my head.

"No one is above the rules Aphrodite" I answered sweetly.

"Is that a dig at me?" she slurred.

"How dare you! How very dare you!" she shouted and I cringed as I knew that it wouldn't be long before everyone would hear our conversation.

"You come into my home with your disrespecting ways; continuing to ruin our sovereign" she staggered again.

"How am I ruining Ben?" I asked; eager to know why she would have such an opinion.

"Well with your street trash reputation!" she slurred.

"Aphrodite that is enough!" Athena exclaimed.

"Leave me alone Athena!" Aphrodite snapped as she shoved her sister away.

"I am finally telling her what everyone is tip toing around!" she spat.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked as my stomach started to burn. Did she mean that everyone was being two faced to me? Only telling me and Ben what we wanted to hear? If this was the case then it would kill me – I thought I was doing everything right to be by Ben's side.

"You are so stupid that you can't see that you will amount to nothing more than being the King's whore until he finds someone so much better" she advised darkly which made me gasp. How dare she call me that? But then another cruel thought then came to me – is this what everyone else thought of me?

"The council will not allow you to marry him; so any promises that he has made to you are just a crock of shit. His Majesty needs to marry someone so much better than you" she added cruelly as she jabbed me harshly in the chest.

"Like you?" I asked darkly.

"I didn't say that; but I have the upbringing to be by his side. You have not; you come from that-" Aphrodite started.

"Leave Mal alone!" Evie snapped cutting her off.

"But out you blue headed freak!" Aphrodite snapped back at Evie.

"Oi! Leave Evie out of this!" I warned her as I stepped closer to her.

"This is between you and me!" I growled.

"I don't really care what you think of me-" I started.

"I know you don't!" she exclaimed cutting me off.

"You really don't know what you are doing, do you?" she asked sarcastically.

"You might think you love his Majesty now-" she continued.

"You have no right to question that!" I snapped back cutting her off.

"I do!" she stressed as she staggered around on her feet.

"Because you are so fickle; you probably won't love him later on in life and then we will be stuck with a Queen that no one wants. So why even bother? You couldn't amount to being a Queen anyway" she said happily as she watched my anguish at what she was saying.

"You know nothing on this!" I snapped as I dropped my arms from my chest and balled my fists up at my sides.

"I do!" she growled.

"I love Ben!" I snapped hoping that this would make her back down.

"How can someone like you even know what love is like?" she laughed at me.

"I have heard stories about you; you and your mother!" she spat.

"Don't! Don't you dare!" I warned her as I heard voices around us which told me that people were now listening to our conversation; and this was killing me.

"You don't know anything" I dismissed as a lump started to build up in my throat.

"I know that she doesn't love you; she never did, did she?" she asked smugly.

"And you know what?" she questioned.

"What?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't blame her; look at the state of you. You are a disgrace! You are never going to amount to anything!" she snapped.

"That is not up to you" I fought back.

"Luckily for you no; but if I had my way-" she laughed.

"Yes?" I prompted her.

"You would be nowhere near our King; you don't deserve him!" she snapped and I noted that the grand ballroom went quiet and I sighed. I should have just walked out of the way and not listened to Aphrodite; but I was eager to find out what she really thought of me and now I had to deal with the backlash.

"You know what?" she repeated.

"What?" I muttered.

"You should just do us all a favour and leave; never come back. No one wants you here anyway; his Majesty thinks he loves you. But he will soon come to see that you are street trash" she explained as a devilish grin spread across her face.

"Nothing more; nothing less" she sang. I opened my mouth to say something however I stopped when I heard a voice.

"How very dare you!" Ben shouted as he stormed his way towards us.

"How dare you speak to her like that?" he snapped as he stood next to me and Aphrodite.

"Ben" I said hoping that this would reassure him.

"No Mal I will not have her disrespect you this way" he dismissed as he grimaced at Aphrodite.

"Ben leave it" I stated hoping that he would remember that we were in public so he couldn't cause too much of a scene.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"No I will not" he said as he threw me a concerned look.

"You have not just embarrassed your family by your actions tonight; but me as well" he warned Aphrodite.

"Ben-" she started.

"Your Majesty" he corrected her.

"Your Majesty please I implore you" she begged.

"No!" Ben shouted.

"The comments you have just made are unacceptable!" Ben urged.

"But they are true" Aphrodite said and I couldn't help but gasp. So people were only telling me and Ben what they wanted us to hear – so did this mean that I was going to lose Ben at some point? No matter what Ben had promised me; if this was the case then it was going to kill me to not be with my Beast.

"What?" Ben asked in shock.

"People won't tell you what they are really thinking; but I will" she urged.

"You are drunk!" Ben spat as Adam and Belle appeared behind us.

"Drunk lips don't tell lies" she advised.

"Come on; look at her!" she snapped as she threw her right arm out dramatically in my direction.

"Really? She is worth a billion of you" Ben growled.

"You are wrong" she stated.

"Do not contradict me!" Ben grimaced.

"This conversation is over!" he shouted.

"For now" Aphrodite stated bluntly.

"No!" Ben snapped.

"Your Majesty; you need to come to terms with what you are doing-" she started.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ben snapped again.

"You are parading your whore-" she started.

"That is enough!" Ben shouted; and I decided that this whole situation was getting too much for me and I wanted to get out of it.

"Yes it is" I agreed and I quickly turned and ran down the corridor.

"Mal!" I heard Ben call after me as I started to run up the main staircase.

"Mal" I heard him say again but instead of looking back I continued to run up the staircase and I started to run in the direction of our suite. I only hoped that I would get into my bedroom before Ben caught up with me; I wanted to be alone to try and digest everything. I felt as if my world was breaking and I needed to try and figure out a way of getting through this – if there was even a way me and Ben could get through this after everything I had just heard.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I am over the moon that my plan has worked! So by the time you are reading this I have just posted fifty eight chapters in one go. I can't wait to see what you guys think; I await your thoughts. See you guys soon! RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**


	138. Olympus Part Six

**Hey guys, I am over the moon at the fact that I have been able to finish these chapters for our stay at Olympus. Initially I was going to split the rest of our stay into another five parts and post them; however I then noticed that the two year anniversary of this story was coming up so I wanted to try and finish it for then. So yes that's right; Olympus is the conclusion for this part of our story - you'll see why shortly.** **Let's continue on this journey together, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S Usual content warning for swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Early hours of 31/07/2018_**

Thankfully I was able to get into our suite without Ben stopping me; I knew that he wanted to help me through this but right now I just wanted to be on my own. I knew that Ben was probably going to fight me on this; Aphrodite had just picked me apart in front everyone. Part of me felt like I was to blame; I should have just walked on by – but saying that I didn't need to say anything to get her to tear into me like that. As I pushed my probably unnecessary guilt away I quickly locked the suite door in a bid to delay Ben so I could get into my bedroom without him stopping me.

"Mal!" I heard Ben call out as I continued to make my way to my bedroom.

"Mal open this door!" he shouted as I ran into my bedroom and closed and locked the door. I rested against the door and tried to regulate my breathing; I heard someone unlock the suite door and I heard footsteps before Ben attempted to open my bedroom door.

"Let me in!" I heard Ben call out to me.

"We need to talk about this" he added as my eyes landed on my open balcony door and I started to panic. So I quickly ran forward and quickly closed and locked the door; before I pulled the curtains closed. I know that Ben wants to be with me right now; but I needed him to give me space so I can try and get through this. So I knew that if Ben couldn't get through my bedroom door he would try the balcony door; yes he didn't like to be closed out but he needed to leave me be just for now.

I heard Ben call out to me again and I let my eyes look around the room; and I put my head in my hands as my breathing started to falter as my chest started to tighten. A lump started to build up in my throat as my mind spitefully started to remind me of everything that Aphrodite had just said to me.

I knew that she thought that I shouldn't be in a position of power as she didn't think that I could be trusted. This was old news to me; but to say it out in the open like that was like she just ripped open an old wound and I just felt so vulnerable from it. All I wanted was to be the very best for Ben; and how could I be when people had such a low opinion of me. Yes me and Aphrodite was always going to have a strained relationship; which I never really understood why up until this point. She didn't just dislike me – she loathed me and she didn't care who knew about it.

I really couldn't believe that she thought I would even try to persuade Ben to bring the barrier down. This actually made me feel sick; it was like she was suggesting that I was using my body to get Ben to do what I wanted. She was belittling what me and Ben have; we love each other. There was no way in the Kingdom that I was trying to get Ben to do anything like that. I knew what was behind that barrier and I didn't want to let that run free over Auradon. I thought that she knew this; but obviously she didn't care. She only cared about getting inside of my head and making her opinions very known so she could try and destroy me.

This then made my mind wander onto the comment that Ben didn't even know what I would do. Yes again this was old news; but it just made me look like a scheming bitch who was trying to gain power by being with Ben. This wasn't true! I hated how she was making me feel! She didn't understand mine and Ben's relationship; we loved each other and she had no right to question this. How dare she just state that Ben thinks he loved me! She didn't know the dynamics of our relationship; it was so much more than sex. It was always going to be so much more; me and Ben had a bond and it was breaking me that she just could discount it as it was nothing.

I will admit that I do agree with one thing she said - Ben needs someone so much better than me. I hadn't been brought up for this life; and yes Ben had imprinted on me but was I really the best thing for him? I wasn't a princess; I was just a girl from the Isle who had been very lucky to gain the King's love. And by the looks of it I was always going to be seen like this for the rest of my life; was I ever going to be respected by being by Ben's side? I thought that I was being the best consort that I could be; obviously not!

Aphrodite had obviously been involved in conversations behind mine and Ben's backs; I then started to feel my stomach burn in panic at the fact that everyone had lied to me. Everyone stating that they wanted to be good friends with me were just lies! Lies until they were able to pluck up the courage to tell Ben that we couldn't ever get married. That I can't become his Queen as I am street trash and a whore. I found this laughable; I had only ever slept with Ben and I knew that from the bottom of my heart that I would never ever want another man the way that I have been with Ben. So I didn't exactly know how this made me a whore – but I didn't really want to open this conversation with Aphrodite. Lucifer knows that else would come out of that foul mouth of hers.

My mind then started to then fixate on the fact that Aphrodite gleefully told me that I could never marry Ben as the council would never allow it. Ben promised me that this wasn't the case, I never wanted to lose Ben but she made it sound as if our time together was limited. In all honesty I didn't want to be Queen; heck I didn't need it. I just needed to be with Ben; but Aphrodite had made it sound like that at one point this wasn't going to be an option. Ben would need to be with someone with royal standing; and to give him the things that I obviously didn't have.

She thought that I was being disrespectful by calling Ben by his first name; this is who Ben was to me. Ben first then King second; I thought that this was enough – obviously not in her eyes. She wanted me to leave as she thinks that no one wants me here; this then made me start to see the council having such conversations and it was breaking my heart.

I couldn't believe that she would even go as far as to even mention my mother; but then again she had proven tonight that she didn't care about my feelings. She wanted to hurt me and show me what she was really thinking – if she hadn't meant it she wouldn't have been so vocal about everything. My guilt then started to come back but then I pushed this away – if I had walked past I would have still heard everything she had said and it would have still caused a scene. So by the looks of it tonight was always going to be damned.

 **"MAL!"** I heard Ben say which broke me out of my turmoil and I looked over to hear him banging on the door. I didn't know how I was going to be able to get through this; and part of me wanted to be with Ben. But as Aphrodite's words continued to whip around harshly around my head I was getting very overwhelmed by everything and this wasn't something that I wanted him to see.


	139. Olympus Part Seven

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I know that there is a lot of drama in this story, but come on! Did you really expect any different from me? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 **"MAL!"** I heard Ben shout out again.

"Ben I want to be on my own" I advised hoping that he would understand.

"No way" he stressed.

"Not after that; let me in!" he begged.

"No!" I snapped back.

"Ben maybe you should give her some space" I heard Belle say which made me sigh; I could also hear Evie, Jay, Carlos and Doug talking in the background which meant that our whole royal party had left the entrance ball. So apparently me leaving was going to cause more of a scene than I wanted.

"No Mother" Ben stressed.

"I know what Mal is going to be thinking right now; and I need to help her through this" he urged.

"But she wants space" Belle returned and I heard Ben sigh.

"Mal I know you are scared-" he started slowly and I heard footsteps which told me that someone else had entered our suite.

"I am so sorry about-" Zeus started as I quickly pulled my hair out of its loose plait as I also kicked my gold pumps off so they slid next to my suitcases.

"Zeus this really isn't a good time" I heard Ben advise as I quickly undone my ballroom dress and stepped out of it.

"Will she not come out?" Zeus asked sadly as I threw my ballroom dress onto my bed before quickly picking up some slacks and a baggy t-shirt that I had left on the side.

"No" Ben stated as I quickly pulled the slacks on before I shrugged into the dark blue very baggy t-shirt.

"Do you want me to try?" Zeus asked; which made me shake my head. No offence to Zeus but if I wasn't going to open the door to Ben; there was no way in Hades that I was going to open the door for anyone else.

"No" Ben repeated.

"No thank you Zeus" he added politely. I could tell that by the tone of his voice he wanted Zeus to leave so he could try and get into my bedroom to try and talk to me about what had just happened.

"If you don't mind but I think that me and my family would like to retire for the night" he added as I decided that I wanted to leave. I wasn't leaving Ben and I would explain this before I left; I just couldn't be around people that didn't want me here. I needed to put some distance between me, Aphrodite and our conversation. Yes I know that it looked like I was running away; but right now this felt like the right thing to do. However after telling Ben that this is what I wanted to do; I didn't want him to think that I was leaving him. I wasn't; I just needed space from everything that had just happened tonight.

"Of course your grace" Zeus replied as I picked up a nearby suitcase and I quickly opened it.

"Please pass on our apologises to Dame Mal" he added as I started to throw in my nearby belongings.

"I will deal with my daughter in the morning" he advised.

"I can assure you of that" I heard him press as I continued.

"Thank you" I heard Ben answer as I walked up to my gold pumps and threw them harshly into my case before picking up the bag for my ballroom dress. As I heard footsteps which told me that Zeus was leaving I carefully slid my gold ballroom dress back into it's bag before zipping it back up.

"Mal please?" I heard Ben beg as I walked back towards my bed and I lay my ballroom dress back into my case. I knew that I was being irrational but I couldn't help it; it was like she knew exactly what to say to me to get under my skin. I didn't care what she said in the morning to her father as there was no coming back from this. Me and Aphrodite were never going to be close; and if I was being honest – I never wanted to be.

I was that much in a daydream of thinking about what I was going to do when I left this Estate that I got a shock when my bedroom door opened and I saw that Carlos had just picked the lock so Ben could get in. I threw him a look and he gave me an apologetic look before moving out of the way so Ben could enter the room.

"What the-" Ben stated as he looked around my room.

"Mal what are you doing?" he questioned as he walked up to me.

"Mal" he urged and I could tell by the tone of his voice that it was worrying him that I wasn't answering him.

"Mal answer me" he stressed as he stood next to me and wrapped his left hand around my right wrist as Belle closed the door so we could have some privacy.

"What?" I snapped as I looked up at him. I knew that I shouldn't be taking it out of Ben; but he should have taken the hint that I wanted to be on my own. Yes I could understand why he had asked Carlos to pick the lock; and my current actions was probably scaring him but he should have given me space.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Packing" I muttered as I pulled my wrist away from him.

"Why?" he asked as his eyes looked over my case.

"I am going home" I advised.

"No you can't" he replied which made me sigh.

"I am not staying on this tour" I muttered as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Not after everything that she has just said about me Ben" I groaned.

"Yes I heard her talking about me when I came out of the toilets and I knew I probably should have come back into the main ballroom" I stated as I dropped my arms from my chest.

"But I wanted to know what she really thought about me; and look-" I said as I threw my hair straighteners into my case.

"I was right! She hates me!" I cooed.

"And hey-" I started.

"She has every reason to, doesn't she?" I asked darkly as I started to pack my make-up into its bag so I could also put it into my case.

"No she doesn't" he dismissed.

"Yes Ben apparently she does" I disagreed.

"I am ruining you with my street trash reputation" I muttered as I pursed my lips together.

"Mal I do not want-" he started.

"Mal stop this!" he snapped as he took my make-up bag from me and he threw it down on my bed. I went to open my mouth to say something but stopped when Ben cupped my face in both of his hands and he stared into my eyes.

"I get that you are upset; you are allowed to be-" he started as he slowly stroked his thumbs against my cheeks.

"But I don't want you thinking that she is right to talk to you like that; everything she said is a lie" he urged.

"Is it Ben?" I asked incredulously.

"She hinted on that everyone else hasn't being truthful Ben; that I can't marry you as the council won't allow me to. And that I am only to be your whore!" I cried as my eyes started to water.

"Mal don't call yourself that" Ben said as he dropped his hands from my face and he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly against him.

"You are not a whore" he said before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"No I am yours" I muttered against his chest before I stepped out of his arms.

"Yes you are mine" he urged.

"But you are not my whore; you are my lover, soul mate, true love" he said lovingly as he tried to pull me back to him.

"Street trash" I finished for him as I stepped away from him.

"Mal please" he whined.

"I hate seeing you like this" he noted.

"Well the door was locked for a reason Ben; you should have listened to your mother" I muttered as I picked up my make-up bag and placed it in my bag.

"Why? So you could just slip away from me again?" he asked sadly which made me look up at him and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"No; I can't allow that" he advised.

"What if you don't have a choice?" I asked as I looked away from him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I heard him question.

"Ben you give me free will; you won't take it away from me. If I want to leave I will leave" I stated.

"Why does it feel like I am losing you?" He asked and I heard his voice break. Me leaving wasn't about him losing me; it was about me having some space so I could try and heal. However being in front of Ben right now I felt like a coward; due to all the mental anguish I couldn't tell him what was on my mind. I felt paralysed by my insecurities and it felt like it was suffocating me.

"Am I?" he asked after I didn't answer him.

"Mal am I losing you?" he pressed and as I looked up at him the room fell into silence. I really didn't know how to answer that question. Of course I didn't want to lose Ben; I loved him more than my own life. But if Aphrodite was telling the truth; it looked like me and Ben were only on borrowed time – and this thought was currently breaking my heart into a thousand pieces.


	140. Olympus Part Eight

**Hey guys, ooo things are starting to heat up. We are getting close to revealing my plan for our tour and I can't wait to see what you guys think. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. Content Warning for swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

"Mal" Ben said into the silence as I looked away from him.

"Answer my question" he begged as his voice broke. I know how this probably looked to Ben; but I felt so conflicted. I wanted to be with him; but was it fair to stay with him if the council were going to stop us. If this became a reality it was going to break me and I didn't know what I would do if I was told that I couldn't be with him anymore.

"I feel so uncertain" I muttered still not looking at him.

"Of me? Of us?" I heard him ask.

"I thought after Rosa Roja Lodge that everything was ok" he urged which made me look up at him. I didn't want Ben to think that my actions were false at Rosa Roja Lodge; I meant everything that I said and done. If anything our stay there made me love him even more – if this was even possible!

"That is what I thought Ben" I stated.

"I fell in love with you all over again!" I exclaimed.

"And now-" I started.

"And now?" he prompted.

"I feel uncertain" I repeated.

"Not on you Ben; but on our situation" I admitted.

"Lucifer I hate that woman!" I exclaimed again as I walked up to the balcony and opened the curtains and stared at the view. I heard footsteps which told me that Ben had followed me and was now stood on my left hand side.

"I hate how I feel week; how sensitive I am to everything that she said to me" I muttered as I crossed my arms over my stomach.

"She knew how to get to me. Talking about my love for you; the council not allowing us to be together long term" I advised as I looked up at him.

"My mother" I finished.

"Your mother?" he questioned in shock.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"She knows quite a lot about me and my mother apparently; it would seem that Queen Leah has been opening her mouth" I grimaced. They really did hate me; they wanted rid of me and they had just made their opinions very known. I didn't know what hurt me more; the comments or the fact that Aphrodite had decided to do it in such a public setting.

"Mal I don't like how you are acting" Ben said sadly as his voice broke again.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You still haven't answered my question" he muttered.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"What?" he questioned.

"I don't know if you have lost me Ben" I started and I watched as panic started to embed into his eyes.

"I love you; that will never change. But if Aphrodite is right-" I urged.

"She isn't!" he exclaimed cutting me off.

"If she is right; then the council are a bunch of two faced bastards. And when the time comes to it one of my worst fears is going to come true!" I snapped.

 **"NO!"** Ben shouted.

 **"YES!"** I shouted back.

 **"YES BEN!"** I added.

 **"I WANT TO BE WITH YOU-"** I cried.

 **"THEN BE WITH ME!"** he roared cutting me off once more.

"Is that really fair? On you? On me?" I asked hectically.

"If we are just going to be stopped later on-" I continued.

"Is there any point in carrying what we have on" I shrugged.

"What we have? You say it like it is nothing!" he accused.

 **"IT IS EVERYTHING TO ME!"** I shouted back. I didn't want Ben to think that my feelings had changed for him because they hadn't. They never would; I just didn't know how I was going to be able to cope if what Aphrodite said came true.

"Ben I need some space; please give me it" I stressed.

"No" Ben quickly answered as he stepped forward.

"Don't crowd me, I need space" I advised as I stepped away from him and I started to walk towards my bathroom.

"Please?" he begged.

"Don't do this Mal" he pleaded.

"Please? Don't give up on me; on us" he urged further. It was killing me hearing and seeing Ben like this but I needed him to give me the space that I needed to calm my irrational thinking down – maybe then I could try and see a way that me and Ben could get through this together.

"Please let me fix this; I will make everything better" he promised.

"I promise" he stressed once more.

"Maybe" I muttered.

"Mal?" he asked.

"I just need to think" I explained.

"Don't leave me" he said as he dropped to his knees.

"What are you doing?" I asked in shock as he wrapped his arms around my legs preventing me from going anywhere.

"Get up" I stated.

"Ben get up" I repeated.

"No" he answered shaking his head.

"Ben" I said sadly as I watched as his eyes started to water.

"Please Mal I can't live without you" he begged.

"I know; I feel the same" I replied as I also dropped to my knees.

"Ben I'm scared!" I cried as my eyes watered.

"I know you say that I am enough; but there are certain things that people in this kingdom think your Queen needs to have and I obviously don't have them" I said sadly. Yes I knew that some people were going to worry about whether I could be by Ben's side; I wanted to be everything that Ben wanted and needed. And yes Ben told me this all the time but I knew that apart from fulfilling what Ben needed there was also things that I needed to be for the Kingdom. Since Ben's coronation I have worked really hard to accomplish this; but right now I felt like it had all been in vein.

"You are everything I need" Ben urged.

"I don't want you thinking like this Mal; I really don't" he added sadly.

"What about your Kingdom Ben? I can't come between you both" I stressed.

"You are not!" he fired back at me.

"Aphrodite is drunk; and has a stupid and foul mouth on her. But you know what people think of you Mal" he sighed in panic.

"How can I?" I asked in confusion.

"Because when you speak to people you can sense it; you know everything that she has said is a lie. She has got under your skin and made you believe these lies" he pressed.

"Yes" I agreed.

"And yes you are right about me sensing what people think of me" I nodded meekly as I pursed my lips together.

"And I want to believe what you are saying, I really do Ben!" I cried as tears started to run down my cheeks.

"But I don't know how I can go back from this" I said as I used my hands to clear my cheeks of my tears.

"Here" Ben said as he took both of my hands.

"What?" I asked slowly as he placed both of my hands against his chest.

"This is me" he said.

"All of me; and I am all yours" he added sincerely.

"Mortal, King and Beast" he continued.

"I promise I will make this right for you. You are not street trash; you are not ruining me. You are the most beautiful woman in this kingdom; you make me better" he explained which made my chest start to burn. No matter what came mine and Ben's way we always knew what to say to make it better for each other.

"So much better; I can't lose you" he begged.

"I know you want space; and I haven't given you it. But I need to have the chance to fight for us Mal. I can't bear walking in here and seeing that you have left me again" he added and I could see that he was probably thinking about coming into this very room tomorrow morning and finding me gone. If I was honest I would never just leave; I would talk to Ben first – but I understood where he was going with this.

"It's not about leaving you Ben; it's about leaving the tour" I advised.

"I don't want to lose you; and it is going to kill me if I have to leave you again" I cried further.

"Then stay with me, please?" he pleaded. I then looked at Ben's face up and down slowly; I hated how this situation had made me and Ben feel. I felt driven to make Ben feel better in this situation; to reassure him that I wasn't going to leave him. So with this thought in mind I quickly pushed my face forward and crushed my lips against his. It felt like an explosion had been set off in my chest as heat started to pulsate through my body. The need to be with Ben consumed me so I shifted closer to Ben and I quickly straddled him and tightened my arms around his neck as our lips and tongues moved soothingly against each other's. As we continued to get lost in a very long and loving series of kisses I felt mine and Ben's hands cling to each other tightly as if we were both scared of letting go. However when we felt the very familiar ache in our lungs we broke away breathless and smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry; I really wasn't taking it out of you" I apologised as I rested my forehead against his.

"It's just-" I started as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"Yes?" he panted.

"If I have to let you go-" I began again.

"No you don't" he advised as the lump in my throat continued to tighten.

"So if your council really don't like me-" I started for a third time.

"They do" he urged.

"Humour me?" I questioned and I watched as he nodded at me.

"If they really don't; well it sucks to be them. They can't stop me marrying you" he advised me.

"Aphrodite said they could" I pressed.

"They can't" he answered shaking his head.

"How are you so certain?" I questioned.

"Because-" he started.

"Yes Ben?" I enquired as I pulled one brow up at him.

"There is something that I haven't quite told you" he admitted which made my eyes widen in shock.

"Yes?" I dared to ask; I didn't know what Ben was about to tell me but one thing I did know. Me and Ben could get through anything; we just had to give each other the opportunity to talk to each other - as this was the only way we could get through things together.


	141. Olympus Part Nine

**Hey guys, what do you think Ben hasn't told Mal? Let's jump straight back into it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"I had a clause added to your knighting paperwork-" he admitted and I felt his hands fidget with the baggy t-shirt at the bottom of my back.

"Right?" I stated hoping that this would prompt him.

"That the council looked at and agreed upon before I knighted you all" he confirmed.

"What clause?" I questioned.

"I added that upon completion of the tour our contract would be discussed" he added as I adjusted my arms on his neck slightly.

"Our what?" I questioned in shock.

"Our marriage contract" he confessed and I froze in shock.

"What?" I questioned.

"Why did you not tell me about this?" I quickly asked before he could say anything. Surely he could see that this was something that I needed to know; why had he decided to hide this from me?

"I was going to at the end of the tour" he advised.

"Why?" I questioned further.

"I didn't want you to worry about it" he stated.

"I thought we were getting better at communicating" I reminded him darkly. Yes I knew that this might take some time; but every time something happened it would appear that me or Ben had hidden something from each other.

"We are" he urged.

"But I haven't had the chance to bring it up" he stated nervously and I could tell that he was worried in case this was about to favour in me trying to leave him. In all honesty it wasn't going to; but this didn't mean that I was going to be annoyed at him for not telling me – because I was.

"Ok" I nodded.

"Anything else I need to be made aware of?" I questioned.

"No" he answered as he shook his head.

"Really?" I pressed.

"No" he repeated.

"That's it" he decided.

"Ok" I nodded once more.

"I believe you" I replied and I watched as he sighed.

"Do I need to be worried about this contract?" I questioned as my stomach started to burn in panic.

"No" he said for the third time.

"Do we need one?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Ok" I sighed; I didn't even know why I asked for – I knew the answer already!

"What is in this contract?" I asked.

"Well it just states the conditions of our marriage-" he started to explain.

"Right, so who dictates what is in our contract?" I asked slowly; I hated how much influence the council had on mine and Ben's relationship already so I didn't really know how to feel about signing something that would hold me to their standards.

"We do" Ben stated.

"It is just stuff like what happens to our affairs when one of us dies; children, separation conditions, dowry's" he advised.

"What on Hades is a dowry?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"We aren't having one" he stated.

"What is it?" I pressed.

"If I was marrying a Princess it would be what she would be financially bringing to the marriage" he replied as he started to run his fingers up and down my sides which sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Like Bald Mountain?" I questioned.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I see" I nodded as I pursed my lips together.

"What is on your mind?" he asked and I could tell that he was starting to worry about what I thought about our impending marriage contract.

"So what does this clause mean?" I questioned not answering his question.

"That we get presented with the contract; we read it and sign it" he explained.

"But does it add a time to when we have to be married for?" I enquired. Yes I knew that I wanted to marry Ben; but I wanted to do it when it felt right for the pair of us not because of what the council wanted. Depending on how they felt they could try and get me and Ben to get married sooner or later than we wanted to; or state that we couldn't get married until we were a certain age – and both thoughts set my skin on edge. Yes being with Ben I should have known to expect certain things like this; I just wished that me and Ben had more freedom in our relationship – as at times I felt like I was also dating the council as well as Ben.

"No, why?" he asked as he stopped running his fingers along my sides and he held my sides tenderly.

"Is it too much?" he added.

"Kinda yeah" I admitted and I watched as his eyes widened in panic.

"Ben I know that I am going to marry you; but I want us to do it on our terms. Not the council or the kingdom's" I advised as I started to massage his shoulders with both of my hands.

"It is on our terms, I promise. You are never going to be forced to do anything that you don't want to" he promised which made me nod at him.

"So what did the council say?" I asked hoping to move our conversation on a little bit.

"Well as you can tell Queen Leah and Aphrodite weren't happy" he sighed.

"Yeah" I sighed back.

"But everyone else was ok with it, I promise" he urged.

"Have I just overreacted?" I questioned. I didn't know what was worse! The fact that Aphrodite had just said all those things or the way I had just stormed out.

"No" Ben said as he shook his head.

"Aphrodite was completely out of order; she was being spiteful" he added.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"What is on your mind?" he questioned as he reached up and cupped the left hand side of my face with his right hand.

"I want to be with you" I advised.

"But I don't know how I can get away from the embarrassment and the comments she has said Ben" I admitted sadly.

"I will get you through this" he promised.

"I dread to think of the papers in the morning" I whined.

"Me too" he replied sadly.

"But it will also embarrass Zeus and his family" he added.

"Yes" I said.

"Ben come here" I said and I pulled Ben into a hug and rested my chin against his right shoulder.

"I love you" I said over his shoulder as his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"I love you too" he answered as he snuggled his face into my neck.

"Sorry for scaring you" I replied.

"It's ok" he answered before he pressed a kiss against my neck.

"Your insecurities were flaring up" he said as he reached up and started to run his fingers through my hair with his left hand.

"Yes" I agreed.

"I feel so stupid" I sighed as I pulled away and looked down at him.

"Please don't" he urged.

"Hard not to" I muttered.

"Yeah" he replied as he pursed his lips together.

"Let's get to bed my love; it's very late" he advised.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Ben?" I started.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I know you are going to want to stay with me" I stated.

"Yes but I understand if you don't want me to" he replied and I knew deep down that he wanted to stay with me but he would respect my decision if I wanted to be on my own.

"No; I think I need you to" I urged.

"I don't think I am going to get much sleep and if I do I think I am going to have nightmares" I said sadly.

"Ok my love" he said before pressing a brief kiss against my lips.

"I'll just go and get changed" he advised.

"Ok" I nodded and I climbed off Ben and we both stood up. Ben then smiled at me and he stepped forward and pressed a kiss on the top of my head. I smiled meekly up at him and I watched as he winked at me before he turned and left the room – leaving me with my thoughts. Before I wanted to leave this tour; but right now I knew that I could stay and go through this with Ben. Now that my thoughts had calmed down somewhat I could see a way through this; I didn't care what people thought of me. What I cared about was what Ben thought – and I knew that this would always get me through everything and anything that came my way.


	142. Olympus Part Ten

**Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me it means a great deal to me. Let's see what happens next, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I walked up to my bedroom door and I noticed that everyone had left the suite; they probably wanted to give me and Ben space – given that they probably heard us argue. So with this in mind I walked up to my bedside cabinet and picked up my phone and quickly rang Evie; I knew that she would worry about my situation with Ben and I didn't want her to worry all night. Also I knew that she could help me get my head around this marriage contract business.

"Hello M" I heard her answer after my phone rang twice.

"Are you ok?" she quickly asked before I could say anything.

"E calm down" I said as I sat down on the edge of the left-hand side of my bed.

"I am as fine as I am going to be-" I started.

"I just wanted to make sure that you guys weren't worrying" I advised.

"Mal come on; we are going to worry. Especially after that" she pressed.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"We heard you arguing with Ben" she reminded me.

"I know" I sighed again. I hated how public mine and Ben's relationship was; I didn't think that I would ever get used to this. Ben was my boyfriend; so why did every word we said or everything we did have to be so public and between everyone.

"I'm sorry about that" I quickly added.

"Don't be" she dismissed and I heard voices in the background which told me that Doug, Jay and Carlos were with Evie and they had obviously been talking about what had happened this evening.

"Are you and Ben ok?" she questioned.

"Yes" I confirmed and I heard her sigh in relief.

"He was scared of me leaving him" I muttered as I looked down at the floor.

"Well you were packing your bags Mal" she reminded me.

"I didn't want to stay; and if I am being honest I still don't want to. Not really" I confessed.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked slowly and there was something in the tone of her voice which was telling me that she was scared about what I was about to do.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"I really don't know E" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"Me and Ben have fixed things; but he's just told me something and I don't know what to think about it" I confessed hoping that I could move our conversation onto my impending marriage contract and not what had already happened this evening.

"Right?" she enquired slowly.

"What?" she added when I didn't elaborate further.

"He's added a clause into my knighting paperwork-" I started.

"Ok, what did he add?" she said.

"That at the end of the tour I get presented with my marriage contract to him" I confessed as I stood up and walked towards the balcony once more.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"I know" I nodded as I looked at the view outside the window once more.

"Why did he not tell you?" I heard her ask.

"He didn't want me to worry about it" I muttered.

"What's on your mind Mal?" she questioned.

"Well-" I started as I looked down. If I was being honest I didn't really know what to think; but what I did know is that I didn't want to be dictated to. I wanted me and Ben to do things at our own pace; everything seemed already decided for me and I didn't know how to react to it. I had already had my mother planning my life for me; and yes I knew that Ben wasn't doing it intentionally or maliciously. It was part of being with him; but I needed to talk to him about it a bit more about this. This was overwhelming me; but I knew that Ben could get me through it.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"I want to marry Ben, of course I do" I urged.

"I just feel like everything has already been decided for me; I want to do things on our terms" I admitted.

"And it will be Mal" she replied fondly.

"I don't want you to think like this" she quickly added.

"Ben said that" I stated before biting down on my bottom lip.

"And he is right; you will marry Ben when you are both ready. Ben wouldn't force you" she stated and I heard the boys go quiet behind Evie. I knew that this would open a conversation up after I ended the call with Evie; but I knew that I could trust them to not say anything.

"I know that" I returned.

"It's not Ben I am worried about" I sighed. I knew that there were certain things that were going to be expected of me; and I would fulfil them - just in mine and Ben's own time.

"Mal the council couldn't either" Evie dismissed.

"I hope so" I muttered.

"Mal don't worry about it" she dismissed.

"Evie I just want to do things on our terms" I repeated.

"And you will" she answered.

"I just don't want timescales put onto things; and I don't want to then be told that I have to be pregnant within the year" I grimaced. Yes I knew that marriage and children were on the cards for me and Ben; but we already had a plan and I intended to stick to it - no matter what the council said.

"M don't fixate on that" she stated.

"Yes the council are going to want you to have children at one point; but I don't think they would put pressure on you and Ben-" she started to explain.

"Some council elders didn't have children for six years" she reminded me and I nodded to myself.

"Yes" I said and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ben entered the room once more, dressed in nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers.

"I'm going to go E" I advised as I watched as he threw me a confused look as he closed and locked my door but nodded when he realised that I was talking to Evie.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep; thanks for reassuring me" I smiled meekly as Ben walked up to me.

"Anytime sister" she said happily.

"Speak to you in the morning" I smiled.

"Speak to you in the morning" she repeated and I quickly hung up on her as Ben stood in front of me as I slid my phone back onto my bedside cabinet. I then looked up at Ben and smiled; yes tonight had completely knocked me off guard. But it had made me more determined to be the girl that Ben needs; and I would do it - because Ben would always help me through whatever came my way.


	143. Olympus Part Eleven

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I am so glad that I have been able to complete our stay in Olympus.** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. Content Warning for suggested smut.**

* * *

"Everything ok?" Ben asked as he reached up and cupped my face with his right hand as his left arm snaked around my waist.

"As it is going to be" I muttered as I placed both of my hands against his bare chest.

"Mal" he said as he stroked my left cheek with his thumb.

"I was just talking to E about our contract that's all" I advised.

"I see" he replied as he pursed his lips together.

"Yes" I said.

"Ben I don't mind signing it; I just don't want limitations and expectations-" I started before I sighed.

"Because I don't want to be told that I have to be pregnant by a certain time" I explained. I needed him to know that this is why I was acting the way I was. Of course I wanted to give Ben children and be the wife that he needed; I just didn't need or want any unnecessary pressure.

"Hey!" he cooed.

"Stop this" he muttered as he stared into my eyes.

"Mal we have our own plan; that is private and between us-" he started.

"This is why I didn't want to mention it until later; I don't want you worrying about this" he finished as he pursed his lips together.

"I see why you kept it from me" I nodded.

"But you need to tell me these things" I urged.

"I will" he promised.

"Mal we will do things our way; the contract is just to get the kingdom and council ready" he advised.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"It is just a technicality really; we have been very vocal of our intentions" he smiled as he tightened his left arm around me.

"Everyone knows that you are my bride-" he continued.

"Everyone knows that you are going to be the mother of my children" he finished.

"Everyone knows a lot of things" I chuckled as I brushed my nose against his.

"If anyone is in charge it is you" he urged.

"Me?" I questioned; I didn't know how he thought that I was in charge. I didn't want him thinking like that; it was me and him against the world and this is how I wanted to keep it.

"Yes" he nodded.

"No Ben" I disagreed and I watched as his face dropped.

"Us" I pressed.

"This is both of us baby" I said lovingly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he dropped his hand from my face and wrapped both of his arms tightly around my waist.

"We call the shots" I stated as I started to feel playful.

"Husband-to-be" I teased and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"Wife-to-be" he said proudly back as I started to run my fingers through his hair.

"Always" I smiled and I pushed my face forward and pressed a brief but very loving kiss against his lips.

"Can we talk about our plan?" I asked both reminding us of our conversation in my dorm rooms what felt like an eternity ago.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Do you still want to follow it?" I questioned.

"Being married for a couple years then have children?" He stated.

"Yes" he smiled.

"What about you?" He quickly asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"We need time together just being a couple-" I started.

"I have spent so much time apart from you; and I want to be selfish and have you all to myself" I flirted as I brushed my nose against his.

"Hmm" he purred.

"My Dragon is very possessive" he flirted.

"I have every reason to be" I purred back.

"Have you seen my Beast?" I winked at him. I then released my arms from around his neck; and then brought my arms down and quickly cupped both of his buttocks in my hands.

"Hmm" he purred.

"Mal you are going to get me all riled up" he warned me.

"Maybe I want to get you all riled up" I winked at him.

"Why?" He asked and I watched as his eyes started to darken.

"I need you to take this all away from me Benny" I confessed.

"Please?" I begged. Yes Aphrodite's words were haunting me; but there was no way in Hades where I was going to let what she said come between me and Ben. Me and Ben needed each other in this moment; and nothing or no one was going to stop us.

"As you wish my love" he said lovingly as he dropped his arms from me making my arms drop from him. I knew what he was about to do and I was going to let him; I needed to be in his arms right now. Ben slowly picked me up and carried me to my bed and slowly placed me down; I then slid back slightly as he climbed on the bed in front of me. I lay down with my head rested against the pillows as Ben slowly slid his hands at either side of my face before he started to lace the left hand side of my neck with kisses. I felt shivers run up and down my spine as he did this and when we pulled away he gestured for me to sit up slightly and I did this and he quickly removed my baggy t-shirt and threw it to the floor.

"I love you Mal" he said as I lifted my hips slightly and pulled my slacks and pants off in one swoop before discarding them to the floor.

"I love you too Ben" I replied lovingly as he quickly removed his boxers as I lay back down on the bed.

"Benny?" I said as he lay down on me and I couldn't help but sigh at the contact.

"Yes" he purred as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Go on a rampage" I muttered and I grinned when I heard a low growl escape his throat.

"Here I come" he purred before he quickly crushed his lips against mine. I then let myself get lost in being close with Ben; and as me and Ben found our release I grinned. I didn't care what people thought of me; making love to Ben was something that only I was going to do. And nothing or no one was ever going to stop this; Ben needed me and I needed him. I wasn't just talking about in a sexual way either; we made each other's worlds better and we needed each other to be able to get through things together. Yes there was a lot of backlash heading my way; but I knew that my very sleepy Beast would get me through it.


	144. Olympus Part Twelve

**Hey guys, this chapter wasn't actually meant to be part of our story but I decided to include it as it would show how much our stay at Olympus has affected our Dragon Princess. I hope you enjoy it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _Me and Ben were sitting in a council meeting back at Auradon Castle; however something didn't feel right. No one would look me in the eye and when they were talking to me everything felt awkward. So with this in mind I just kept my eyes down; had I done something wrong? Surely I would have found out by now if I had!_

 _"Your Majesty there is something that we wish to discuss with you-" Sultan Aladdin started solemnly._

 _"And your consort" he added as he threw me a look. Evie slid her right hand into my left and gave it a gentle squeeze; she must have picked up on my nerves and was trying to reassure me. However given the concerned tone of voice Sultan Aladdin just had it looked like I had every reason to be nervous._

 _"Ok" Ben said slowly in confusion._

 _"And that would be?" He asked._

 _"It is in connection to your relationship" Sultan Aladdin advised and my stomach started to sink._

 _"Yes?" I heard Ben question uncertainly._

 _"Last night we all had a private meeting and we have come to a decision" I heard Sultan Aladdin say and I looked up to see Ben throw me another concerned look._

 _"Go on" Ben said as he looked in the Sultan's direction._

 _"We have decided that we can't support your relationship and we ask you to look for someone more fitting" he answered before he threw me a disgruntled look._

 _"She is Maleficent's daughter after all" he shrugged. I felt as if the air had been knocked out of my lungs; but before I could dwell on this any longer I was dragged into darkness._

* * *

 **"NOOOO!"** I shouted as I woke up and I sat upright in bed. I quickly put my head in my hands and I noted that my body was laced in a cover of sweat. I felt myself shiver; and my stomach started to burn. I knew that after my very eventful conversation with Aphrodite I was going to have dreams like this. My body felt so tired; but I was scared to go to sleep. I didn't want to be taunted like this; it was making me sick to my stomach.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as he sat up next to me and he pulled me close to him so my head was now in the crux of his neck.

"Mal what's happened?" he questioned as I continued to let my body pant in panic as my mind spitefully relived my dream in front of me.

"Tell me" he urged.

"I can't help you until I do" he advised as I started to concentrate on calming my breathing down.

"The council don't want me to marry you; they want you to find someone more fitting" I advised sadly as I snuggled my face into him.

"Hey!" Ben cooed before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"There is no one else more fitting than you" I heard him say.

"But they can tell you to leave me" I cried as sleep started to creep back up on me.

"Hey!" he repeated as he tightened his arms around me as he helped me lie back down.

"They can't tell me to do anything" he dismissed as I snuggled my face against his strong chest.

"I love you so much" I murmured.

"I love you too" he said happily as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"I hate to see you like this" he said sadly.

"I know" I sighed.

"I'm sorry" I quickly apologised. I hated the fact that Ben was seeing me like this; but I really couldn't help it. As me and Ben were sharing a bed it was hard to keep this from him; but I knew that he would want to be there for me to help me through this.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he dismissed as he snuggled into my hair. Me and Ben then fell into silence and as I felt my eyes started to roll back into sleep I hoped that the rest of my night was going to be nightmare less - but I wasn't going to hold my breath.

* * *

 _Me and Ben were stood on a stage at the Sea of Ariel and Ben was just about to give his welcoming speech; however I felt a change in the air. The crowd stopped cheering and waving happily; and instead they started scowling at me and grimacing._

 _ **"WHORE!"** the crowd shouted and my face dropped._

 _ **"WHORE!"** they shouted again in unison which made my chest start to constrict in panic._

 _ **"STREET TRASH!"** they roared and Ben walked up to me and wrapped his right arm around my waist._

 _ **"LEAVE!"** the crowd shouted and me and Ben threw a worried look at each other - with both of us not knowing what to think or do._

* * *

My eyes flew open and I felt my body stiffen up involuntarily in Ben's arms; and I felt Ben take a deep breath in as he woke up.

"Mal" he muttered before he cleared his throat.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he questioned as he started to stroke the bottom of my back.

"Yes!" I cried and I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"What happened this time? Was it the council?" he asked sympathetically.

"No" I said as I reached up with both of my hands and started to clear my eyes and cheeks of tears.

"You were giving a speech at Sea of Ariel; and the people were telling me to leave, calling me a whore and street trash" I advised sadly.

"Mally that will never happen" he dismissed.

"It will if Queen Leah and Aphrodite get their way. This could happen in Sea of Ariel; as backlash" I said sadly.

"This won't happen" Ben stressed as he reached up and cupped the left hand side of my face.

"You can't know that!" I exclaimed.

"They both have such an influence" I sighed.

"And so do you" he urged.

"Mal please don't worry about this" he dismissed again.

"I can't help it!" I cried and I moved my head to the side slightly and pressed a kiss against his hand.

"Ben I want to go home" I admitted.

"Mal we need to continue" he advised and I could tell that by the tone of his voice that he was concerned about what I was going to do.

"You do" he pressed.

"I don't" I disagreed.

"Mal you can't just run away; you are such a strong woman, you can get through this. I don't want Queen Leah and Aphrodite thinking that you are running away" he said sadly.

"I don't really care what they think" I sniffed.

"You obviously do if you want to go home Mal" he stated bluntly.

"Ben" I whined.

"We will talk more about it in the morning" he offered.

"Ok" I nodded and I pulled my face from his hand and I snuggled back into his chest and started to fall back to sleep. I just hoped that after I had managed to have a very broken sleep that I could try and see a clear way on how I could try and get through this for Ben. He needed to me to find a way of getting through this; because even though I wanted to leave I knew deep down that I couldn't. It was me and Ben against the world - as always.

* * *

 _As my eyes fluttered open I felt something wrapped tightly around my arms and legs preventing me from moving. I tried to struggle against whatever it was and I noticed that my arms were tied behind my back and I was in a fetal position. However I couldn't help but gasp when my eyes snapped open and I realised where I was._

 _"Oh look" I heard a dark voice say._

 _"Our guest of honour has woken up" it laughed darkly and I tried to work on my breathing. I didn't know how I was at Bargain Castle; but I knew that this wasn't good._

 _"Let's have some fun" my mother sang as she picked up her poker from the fire._

 _"Mother don't!" I begged._

 _"Shut up!" She snapped._

 _"I only want to hear screams come from your mouth" she growled and she pressed the red hot poker against my right shoulder and a loud scream erupted from my mouth._

 _"Yes!" My Mother hissed as she pressed the poker down harder._

 _"Go on Mal" she teased._

 _"Scream for your King!_ _Beg for him to come and get you!" She mocked as she pulled the poker back and I started to heavily pant._

 _"Oh I forgot" she said coyly._

 _"He sent you back here, didn't he?" She sang happily as a devilish and very smug grin spread across her face._

 _"After the whole kingdom turned against him; in a bid to save his own skin he sent you back to me" She grimaced._

 _"Pathetic!" She spat._

 _"You lie!" I fired back. Ben would never send me back to my mother; he promised!_

 _"Don't back chat me my dear!" She warned me darkly._

 _"You are not in a position of power now" she added._

 _"I warned you didn't I?" She said as she nudged my legs harshly with her right foot._

 _"I told you that you were only good enough to be my punching bag" she sang once more before she pressed the hot poker against my leg. I didn't want to scream as it was giving her what she wanted; but I couldn't help it. My mind then went onto Ben as I was engulfed in pain - I loved him so much. But maybe I wasn't what he needed after all._

* * *

"No" I muttered as sleep started to evade me.

"No, no no!" I cried and I noted that tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"Mal" I heard Ben say.

"I'm sorry I keep waking you up" I said as I sat up.

"Maybe you should go to your own bed" I advised. Yes I needed Ben to help me through this; but I was feeling guilty at the fact that I was keeping him awake.

"I am not leaving you like this" he stressed.

"I'm guessing your mother was involved this time" he stated which told me that I must have been talking in my sleep.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I was tied up and she was burning me with a poker" I admitted and I watched as my mother's evil face then came to me the forefront of my mind.

"Telling me that-" I started but looked down as I tried to push the thought of my mother away.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"You sent me back because the kingdom threatened to turn against you" I stated not looking in Ben's direction.

"Maybe this is trying to warn us Ben" I added. Sometimes me and Ben had very vivid dreams and sometimes they come true. Yes these dreams weren't vivid; but maybe this was the universe telling me that I needed to take a step back from Ben - even though I didn't want to.

"I am no good for you" I quickly said and I quickly threw the covers back and jumped out of bed.

"Mal" he said as I quickly ran across my bedroom and into my bathroom. I didn't look in Ben's direction as I closed and locked the door but I knew that he was making his way to me.

"Mal let me in" he said urgently.

 **"NO!"** I shouted back. I needed space; yes I knew that Ben was going to fight me on this again. But this time I wasn't going to let him in; I needed to try and calm myself down and I wanted to be on my own for this.

 **"YES!"** he argued back.

"Mal please let me in" he begged and I leant against the bathroom counter and I let my head hang down.

"You are good for me; you know this" he stated.

"The kingdom isn't going to turn against me" he continued.

"You don't know what!" I exclaimed.

"I am street trash!" I said sadly. By the looks of it I was never going to get away from where I had come from; and it was breaking my heart.

"You are not!" he quickly dismissed.

"Ben just give me space please?" I pleaded.

"Mal you are hurting" I heard him say.

"Yes; and I need to think" I advised.

"Go to bed; I'll not be long" I stated.

"Ok" I heard him say and I heard movement which told me that he had moved from the bathroom door. I sighed as I looked up and looked at my face in the mirror. I gulped; I knew that I was strong enough to get through this. I just had to try and find the strength to get through this - because losing Ben was never going to be an option.


	145. Olympus Part Thirteen

**Hey guys, again this chapter wasn't going to be included in our story but I thought I best include it. Otherwise it wouldn't have looked right; you will see what I mean. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After dwelling in the bathroom for what felt like a tortured eternity I decided that it was time to go back to bed. Today was going to be a very long day and I knew that due to the lack of sleep I was going to struggle but I just would have to drink a lot of coffee today. And maybe I would be able to excuse myself for an early night later on tonight.

When I unlocked and opened my bathroom door I saw that Ben was sat in bed waiting for me, with a very concerned look on his face.

"I know you wanted space-" he started.

"But when you told me to go back to bed-" he continued before he stopped and looked down at the bed covers.

"That is where you thought I wanted you to go" I finished for him.

"Yes" he confirmed as he looked at me and pursed his lips together.

"Sorry if I was wrong" he said as he watched as I made my way back to bed.

"No you weren't" I advised. When me and Ben both left college we knew that this was our life - sharing a room together. It was just some stupid royal rule that we couldn't on tour; something to do with upholding our reputations. However I think that this point was moot now - given that my reputation had been ripped apart at our welcoming ball here.

"Ben I'm sorry" I said as I climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over my legs.

"What for?" he asked as he slid his right arm around my shoulders.

"I know it is hard for you to see me like this" I stated.

"It is" he confirmed.

"But Mal you know you can be like this with me and I will never judge you; you will always have my support" he promised with my favourite cute and warm smile.

"I know I do" I said as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"And you have mine" I promised as I looked up at him.

"I guess things are just very sensitive for me at the moment" I muttered.

"I just feel bad for keep waking you up" I advised as I pursed my lips together.

"That is what I am for baby" he advised as he pulled me close to him and he snuggled into my hair.

"I would never complain about you keeping me up at night" he flirted and I looked up at him and chuckled at him.

"You are just trying to get into my pants" I accused as I winked at him.

"Maybe" he said as he winked back at me.

"I think we are both far too tired Ben" I noted.

"Right now Ben I just need to be cuddled into you" I advised.

"Come here Cuddly Dragon" he said as he lay down and smiled at me.

"Hmm Mr Cuddles" I purred as I lay down and snuggled into his chest.

"Ben" I said into the silence.

"Aha?" he replied as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Our marriage contract-" I started.

"Yes" he replied and we both looked at each other.

"I will get time to go over it, won't I?" I asked.

"Of course" he smiled.

"Good" I answered.

"Then we can have a meeting" I teased and I grinned when Ben chuckled at me.

"Yes" he repeated.

"Is there something on your mind about that?" he questioned.

"No, just checking" I advised.

"I see" he noted.

"Yeah" I said.

"Do I have to sign a pre-nup?" I questioned.

"What?" he asked and I watched as his face dropped.

"No! Why would you ask that?" he quickly added.

"Well I didn't know if it was part of it; you are King after all" I stated.

"Yes, but we don't need anything like that" he dismissed.

"Because nothing or no one is going to take you away from me Mal. It's me and you against the world; as always" he vowed which made a smile spread across my face. If I was being honest if I needed to sign a pre-nup then I would; I wasn't with Ben for the money I was with him for the love that he gave me and the person that he is.

"I will get you through this" he promised.

"Like when I am struggling with things you will get me through them as well" he added.

"Of course" I agreed.

"I will always have your back Benny" I promised.

"And I will always have yours Princess" he smiled before he pressed a brief but very loving kiss against my lips.

"Let's try and get back to sleep-" he started.

"We need to get up soon" he added as he pulled a disgruntled face.

"Yeah" I agreed as we cuddled back together. As we lay in silence it wasn't very long before I heard Ben growling in his sleep next to me and I made a decision. I wasn't going to let what happened last night get to me; instead I was going to use this to light a fire underneath me. To show everyone that no matter what they thought of me I was Ben's woman and this is how it was going to stay.


	146. Olympus Part Fourteen

**Hey guys, I know that it is hard to read about our favourite pairing this way. But their lives are never going to be straight forward; as drama is always going to follow them - wherever they may go. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

When my eyes sleepily opened they landed on Ben; and I smiled meekly. Yes a lot has happened between me and Ben but I knew that we could get through it. My mind then went onto last night and I remembered what the Fates had said to me; when they were talking about something heading mine and Ben's way was this what they were talking about? I really hoped so. I hated the fact that me and Ben had to go through these things. Even though I knew that me and Ben was a strong couple the fact that the Fates told me that we would get through it in the end calmed my nerves.

My mind then went onto something else that had happened last night and I threw Ben a look. When I was talking to Hercules's sons I sensed another energy that I have never sensed before – the Beast side of Ben. I heard Adam and Belle talking amongst themselves in their own bedroom and when I threw a glance at the bedside clock I noted that it was now half seven.

I then made the decision to go and speak to them; yes this is probably something that I should speak to Ben about. But another perspective would help me understand it more; I know that Belle is full mortal so she might not be able to sense Adam. But surely there was some kind of link between Adam and Belle that Belle could pick up upon?

* * *

So I then slowly and carefully slide away from Ben and climbed out of bed; and pulled my clothes back on. I then left my bedroom before walking across the large living room suite and knocked on their bedroom door. I heard the room go quiet before I heard Adam call out.

"Come in!" he shouted and I slowly opened the door. When I looked in the room I noticed that they were both sitting in bed still in their night clothes. They both had concerned looks on their faces as I stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind me so we wouldn't wake Ben up.

"Is it ok to have a word?" I questioned.

"I know it is early; but I heard you talking" I added as I looked down at the ground.

"Of course" I heard Adam reply as I looked up at them both.

"Come and sit down" Belle added as she patted in front of her.

"Is Ben not with you?" Adam asked in confusion as I sat down in front of Belle.

"No" I said as I shook my head.

"He's still asleep" I explained.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Is this about last night?" Belle asked slowly and I could tell that both of them had been very concerned about what happened last night. Of course I knew that they would be; me, Adam and Belle had all grown close in our relationship so I knew that it would have been hard for them to see me the way I was last night.

"No" I replied.

"This is about something different" I added.

"I was going to mention it to Ben but I wanted to speak to you first-" I started.

"Primarily you Belle" I directed to her as I looked at her.

"Me?" she questioned in confusion.

"Yes" I advised.

"Ok, go on" she prompted.

"As you know I can sense how people are feeling-" I began again.

"Yes" they both nodded.

"But can you sense Adam?" I asked as I looked into Belle's warm dark brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked back.

"Can you sense what Adam is feeling; the beast side of him?" I enquired hoping that I wasn't just opening a can of worms.

"Yes" she nodded and we all fell into silence. This started to reassure me; since I had seen Ben in his Beast form I could now sense both parts of him. This didn't bother me in the slightest; it just meant that I now could understand the Beast side of him a lot more.

"Hang on-" Adam quickly interjected.

"You can only do that if-" he started and I watched as both his and Belle's eyes widened in panic.

"You have seen Ben as a Beast haven't you?" he asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I'll need to have a word with him" he sighed as he looked down at the bed covers.

"He needs to be more careful" he muttered.

"He said that things went ok at Rosa Roja Lodge" Belle said.

"They did" I confirmed.

"Ben wasn't angry when he showed me that side of him; and before you get annoyed at him I don't want you to-" I started hoping to defend Ben. Yes it was dangerous to show that side of him to me. But I loved that side of Ben just as much as the mortal part of him; and I didn't want them to be annoyed with him for sharing that part of him with me.

"I am grateful that he has shown that side of him; I just wanted to make sure that Belle felt the same" I elaborated.

"I do" she confirmed for me once more which made me nod at her.

"Are you annoyed at Ben?" I questioned.

"A little; why did he show you?" Adam asked and I gulped. Yes we were close but there were still some conversations that were only between me and Ben. I just hoped that Ben wasn't about to be annoyed at me for talking to his parents about this before him.

"He wanted me to see him like that; and if I am being completely honest the only thing it has changed is that I love him even more. I know this might sound strange but I want to spend time with him like that" I promised sincerely.

"Mal you know that you can't-" Belle started.

"I know we can't have sex like that; I didn't mean that" I quickly said cutting her off.

"I just want to be there for him" I added.

"When Ben's Beast urges set off he just needs me to hold him; and that is something that I am very happy to do" I finished and I watched as warm smiles spread across both of their faces.

"That is how we know that you are the woman for our son" Adam grinned.

"Thanks Adam" I answered happily back.

"Are you still annoyed with him?" I questioned.

"No" he advised.

"Because there are times when I need to change; and Belle is there for me. I was annoyed in case he changed and you nearly got hurt" he explained. I knew in the future there would be times where I might be too close to Ben and nearly get hurt. But it would be accidental; Ben would never ever hurt me on purpose.

"No" I said.

"Most definitely not" I continued as I shook my head.

"I just feel more aware of his Beast nature" I added.

"You will do" Belle interjected.

"You are more in tune with Ben now you have seen the Beast side of him" she smiled.

"Yeah" I smiled as my mind went onto the memory of me seeing him in his Beast form for the first time.

"I best get back to him; he'll worry if I am not there when he wakes up" I answered knowing that if Ben wakes up and I am not there he will think that I have left him. And this was something that I didn't want to cross his mind; I had promised to stay and this is what I was going to do.

"Yes" Adam replied.

"Mal before you go-" Belle started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"About last night" she said.

"Yes" I sighed. I should have known that before I left them they both would take this opportunity to try and talk about last night. Especially as I hadn't spoken to them since it had happened; as I had only seen Ben and spoken to E over the phone.

"Don't believe a word that Aphrodite says" Adam quickly said.

"It is difficult to Adam, it really is" I pressed as I pursed my lips together. I dreaded to think about how people were going to be reacting around me now. Yes Ben was right when he said that I could sense people's feelings around me; yes I couldn't read their minds but I could tell if they were walking around eggshells with me.

"We get that; but don't let it knock you. You are what our son needs" he stressed.

"But apparently not what the kingdom or council needs" I sighed as I looked down.

"Mal come here" Belle said as she quickly sat up and walked up to me. And before I could say or do anything she pulled me into a hug.

"You are what the kingdom and council needs; please don't worry about that" she said over my shoulder.

"I am trying not to" I answered back.

"But I don't know how I can face everyone after last night" I added as I pulled away and looked up at her.

"Do I need to go down for breakfast?" I questioned hopefully.

"No" Belle answered.

"Not if you don't want to" Adam interjected.

"I don't" I stated.

"I really don't" I pressed as I shook my head. I watched as Belle opened her mouth to say something but stopped when we all heard a voice.

 **"MAL!"** I heard Ben shout out and my stomach started to burn in panic.

 **"MAL!"** he called out and I could tell that he was panicking and thinking that I had let him.

 **"IN HERE!"** I called back and I heard movement in my room. I then heard Ben quickly run across the lounge and into his parent's bedroom. I then smiled at him meekly but I saw him start to panic as Belle still had her arms around my waist hugging me.


	147. Olympus Part Fifteen

**Hey guys, I am over the moon with the work I have done on all my stories. This means that I am going to be able to get chapters and stories finished quicker. I know that this might not mean anything to you at the moment; but I thought that I needed give a little update. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Ben asked as he didn't take his eyes off me.

"Nothing" I smiled meekly.

"Mal please?" he pleaded.

"You are in here" he stated bluntly.

"Yes, because I needed to talk to your parents about something" I advised and I watched as his eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh" he nodded.

"Right" he muttered.

"About what?" He questioned.

"About what has changed between you and me" I explained and I watched as he took a deep breath before he threw me a look of utter panic.

"What?" he asked.

"But I thought-" he started as I stepped out of Belle's arms.

"Calm down Beast" I said as I walked up to him before I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest.

"Nothing bad, I promise" I reassured him with a warm smile.

"I see" he replied with a meek smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Would someone like to explain what is going on?" he asked as he threw us all a concerned look.

"Mal told us that you showed her your Beast form" Adam advised as he pursed his lips together.

"Oh" Ben muttered as he threw me a look which told me that he was worried that I had brought this up with his parents.

"Erm" he added before he cleared his throat.

"Yes" he said.

"But she has explained that it wasn't done because you are angry" his father said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No it wasn't" Ben answered.

"What has this got to do with things changing between us?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"I can now sense the Beast side of you-" I started.

"I wanted to know if your mother could sense your father like that" I explained.

"Oh" he said slowly.

"I see" he nodded.

"Are you mad at me?" he questioned as he threw a worried look at his parents.

"I was at first-" Adam started.

"But what you and Mal do behind closed doors is your business; however you need to remember to be careful" he added.

"I will; I promise" Ben smiled.

"I think you and Mal have a lot to talk about" he advised.

"Yes" Ben agreed.

"It would appear so" he added and when I looked up at Ben I couldn't tell whether he was upset with me for speaking to his parents and not him about this. I hoped that we weren't about to have an argument about this; but surely he could see why I had done it - couldn't he?


	148. Olympus Part Sixteen

**Hey guys, do you think Ben has every reason to be annoyed with Mal? Or do you feel that it was ok for Mal to speak to Adam and Belle about this? I can't wait to see your opinions on this. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Me and Ben then went back to my room and I couldn't help but feel nervous as he closed the door behind us.

"Are you mad at me?" I said as I looked down as I sat down on my bed.

"No, why would I be mad at you?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"You looked mad" I advised as I pursed my lips together.

"Hey" he cooed as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders as his right hand slide into my right.

"I'm not mad at you" he advised.

"I just don't understand why you didn't come to me about this" he explained causing me to look up at him and notice that the look in his eyes had softened. He didn't look mad at me - he looked worried.

"Well I wanted to see if your mother felt the same" I repeated.

"I see" he nodded.

"How does this change things? I don't understand" he said as confusion hit his face.

"Ben like you said last night I can sense what people are feeling; and I can do this with you anyway-" I started.

"But since seeing the Beast side of you I can sense it differently" I continued.

"The only way I can describe it is like you are now two people and I now have two different ways to sense how you are feeling" I finished.

"I see" he repeated again.

"Yeah" I smiled hoping that this was going to reassure him.

"I guess it doesn't really change anything apart from the fact that I feel closer to you baby" I interjected.

"I feel closer to you too" he grinned as he pulled me closer to him and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"So I am guessing you don't want to leave me" he teased.

"Last night wasn't about leaving you Ben; it was about leaving the tour" I stated hoping that even though he was teasing me about it he wasn't actually fixating on it deep down.

"I know I can't hide but I just can't bear the backlash of being called your whore" I said before I sighed.

"Mal stop calling yourself that" he dismissed.

"Very hard not to" I muttered

"Aphrodite thinks I am!" I grimaced against his shoulder.

"Like you care what she thinks" he answered.

"I didn't" I muttered as I started to stare into space as my mind started to spitefully play my altercation with Aphrodite.

"Until last night" I sighed.

"She picked me apart in front of everyone last night; belittled me. Maybe it was my fault" I added sadly.

"How was any of that your fault?" he asked incredulously.

"I shouldn't have stayed; I should have just walked on. Maybe she wouldn't have said any of what she said" I replied.

"Mal stop this" Ben said as he slowly stroked the top of my back in an obvious bid to reassure me.

"I will not have you thinking that you are to blame for any of this; Aphrodite is" he urged.

"And she will pay for this" he grimaced.

"How?" I asked slowly. I hoped that Ben wasn't about to cause a scene - there had been enough drama as it is!

"Just leave her to me; there will be consequences for her" he dismissed.

"Believe me" he added.

"Ben I don't want you to make her worse" I said hoping that this would make him see sense.

"How can it be any worse!" he exclaimed.

"She disgraced you in front of everyone; and I will not stand for it. I don't care what she thinks about you" he stated bluntly.

"But you should" I interjected.

"Surely?" I pressed. Ben needed to care about what his subjects thought; yes I knew that it wouldn't affect how me and Ben felt for each other but if this needed to be addressed he needed to care what people thought.

"No" he dismissed.

"Her opinion doesn't mean anything to me; yours does" he urged.

"What if she isn't the only one to think like that?" I questioned as I brought one of my fears to the fore front of our conversation.

"Well they will be few and far between" he shrugged before he took my face in both of his hands.

"I love you Mal" he said lovingly as he stared into my eyes.

"And no matter how much of a scene the likes of Aphrodite makes it isn't going to change this" he added.

"And it most definitely isn't going to stop us being together; I promise" he vowed and a meek smile spread across my face.

"Thanks" I said.

"I needed to hear that" I continued.

"Let's get ready to go down to breakfast" he grinned and I quickly froze.

"No" I muttered as I tore my eyes away from his and looked down to the ground.

"No?" he questioned.

"I'm not going down for breakfast" I advised still not looking in his direction.

"Mal we need to" he stressed which caused me to finally look up at him. Yes I know how this probably was going to look to our hosts and our family; but I didn't care. I needed some time on my own; I wasn't going to go anywhere. But the time on my own was going to help me to calm down before we went on the tour of the Olympic Court.

"No I don't; I spoke to your parents about that" I answered.

"It would seem like you have spoken to my parents a lot this morning" he said as he took both of my hands in his and he gave them both a gentle squeeze.

"Not really" I said.

"Hmm" he purred before he pursed his lips together.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you just speak to me about all of this?" he questioned in confusion once more.

"Well in all honesty-" I started.

"I only went to ask about sensing you; but then your parents brought up last night. They told me to try and not let what was said get to me" I explained.

"They are right" he agreed as he slowly and soothingly stroked the back of my hands with his thumbs.

"I know that you are going to worry about what was said; but please don't let it knock you" he said in a concerned tone of voice.

"I can only try" I replied and I watched as my favourite crooked smile spread across his face.

"And that is all I can ask for baby" he said before he reached forward and pressed a brief but very loving kiss against my lips.

"If you don't want to go down for breakfast I could ask for it to be brought up?" he offered.

"No" I replied.

"If I am being honest Ben-" I started once more.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"You go down with your parents" I stated hoping that he wasn't going to be hurt by this request.

"Mal I am not going to leave you on your own" he said incredulously.

"Ben I need some time on my own" I advised and I watched as he threw a concerned look at me.

"I'm not going to go anywhere; I promise" I promised.

"I'm just going to have a long soak in the bath, think about things and calm down before we go on our tour of Olympus Court" I elaborated.

"I see" he nodded.

"Ok, if this is what you want?" he asked and I could tell by the tone of his voice he was hoping that I would change my mind.

"It is" I confirmed as I smiled up at Ben.

"And when you come back up here baby" I said happily as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I should be ready" I continued.

"Or nearly ready" I added as I started to think about which bag my outfit for today was in.

"Ok baby" he replied lovingly before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head before he pulled me into a hug. I knew that Ben was worried about how I was feeling at the moment; but I knew that after a long soak in the bath and a little while to clear my head I would be able to get through the next few days here - hopefully with no more drama.


	149. Olympus Part Seventeen

**Hey guys, thank you for continuing to be patient with me. I know that you do get impatient with me but I need to make sure these chapters are perfect for you before I post them. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After Ben very reluctantly went down to breakfast with his parents I then sighed as I heard them close the door. Finally I had some time to digest things fully; so with this thought in mind I walked into the bathroom and closed the bathroom door behind me.

I let my mind start to think about how scared Ben was of me leaving him last night as I slowly undressed before I tied my hair in a high bun on the top of my head. I hated that he had to see me like that but he was never going to let me leave him. Not like that; not after the way that we had both been embarrassed last night.

As I climbed into the bath: I winced slightly at the hot water before I slowly lay down. My eyes then went to the ceiling above me and my mind started to viciously remember last night. However this time instead of letting it get to me I decided to try and see a way of not letting it get to me. So I let myself remember last night; and the comments that Aphrodite had decided to throw in my direction which I knew was going to be difficult to deal with.

She had thrown a lot at me; and I knew that deep down I didn't care. What I cared about was the fact that there was going to be a lot of drama and rumours now surrounding me and Ben - even more so than normal! I hated the fact that she had to throw my fears in my face like that.

However this then brought something to the forefront of my mind; this showed me that Aphrodite and Queen Leah were close. They had obviously had been talking about me and Ben; there was no way that she would know the things that she did otherwise.

My mind then went onto Aurora and Phillip's visit at Greystone Castle and onto the piece of paper that they had come with. Did this mean that Queen Leah had been telling everyone about the information that she had collected? If this was the case then I was mortified!

I hated the fact that mine and Ben's relationship was never really that private; not like my brothers and sisters. There was even times when I was even jealous of them; yes they were in the lime light but not as much as me. Not every little detail had to become public knowledge one way or another - and sometimes I even imagined what it might be like if Ben wasn't King. I would never mention this to him though - as I knew that it would hurt him and start to make him worry about me leaving him again.

I made a mental note to discuss this with Ben later; if this was the case then Lucifer only knows who else Queen Leah could have told. And right now this was something that I really didn't want to think about - I hated the fact that she always thought that I was my mother. I wasn't! Surely she could see that by now! I had been in Auradon for over three years now and all I wanted now was to love Ben, my family and have a quiet life.

I scoffed to myself - I would never have a quiet life as long as I was in a relationship with Ben. But he would always be worth it; and I would make sure that he always knew this.


	150. Olympus Part Eighteen

**Hey guys, let's take this from Ben's point of view as well. Only fair to see how this situation has affected our Beastie King. So let's jump into it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

After I closed our suite door behind me and my parents I couldn't help but sigh. I knew that I had done the right thing by giving Mal the space that she wanted; but this didn't mean that I had to like it. It killed me to see Mal like this and I wanted to be with her; but I knew that I couldn't overcrowd her. There were times when my beautiful Dragon needed time to think about things and to be honest I hoped that she would be able to calm her nerves down enough to be able to go on our tour. However if I go back to our rooms and she tells me that she needed more time then I would make sure that she had it; Mal was my world and I wanted her to feel comfortable - not humiliated and embarrassed like Aphrodite had made her feel.

When we met up with the others they all threw me a concerned look at the fact that Mal wasn't with me. I knew that they all probably wanted to go to Mal right now; but I quickly advised them that she had asked for space and that she was going to have a long soak in the bath. They all nodded at me; but I could still tell that they were nervous at Mal's lack of appearance.

* * *

"Your Majesty" Zeus said as we all walked into the dining room. I could tell that they were surprised that we had even come down to dine with them; I guessed they suspected that we would ask for our food to be sent up to us. I was actually starting to wonder why I hadn't done this as I noticed that a very pale looking Aphrodite was also sitting at the table.

"Zeus" I smiled.

"Is Dame Mal not with you?" he asked as his face dropped. My mind then went to last night as he came to see us all after Mal had left the ball so abruptly. I valued that he had done that; I just hoped that I hadn't come across as too rude.

"No" I muttered as I pursed my lips together as I tried to make sure that there wasn't a tone in my voice.

"Oh" Zeus answered solemnly.

"Is she ok?" he questioned and I watched as Aphrodite threw me a panicked glance.

"She will be" I advised as I sat down.

"Your Majesty?" Aphrodite said and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"Yes Aphrodite" I replied with the most politeness that I could muster.

"I want to apologise for my behaviour" she offered.

"I see" I nodded. I knew that this was coming; I guessed that after Zeus left us he went to see her. I knew that she would apologise for her behaviour but I could tell by her current behaviour that her father had had a very stern word with her.

"And I was hoping for the opportunity to speak to Mal" she said hopefully. The room fell into a very awkward silence before a laugh escaped my mouth and I couldn't help but shake my head. Mal was right; she really didn't like her. Yes I knew this; but I had been brought up with the ideal that I had to see the best in everyone.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked.

"You are really a piece of work aren't you?" I asked darkly and I heard everyone gasp around the room.

"Erm-" she started nervously.

"I don't know what you mean your Majesty" she stated and I watched as Zeus and Hera threw a look at each other.

"You say you want to apologise then you disrespect my consort in the next breath" I said bluntly and I watched as her face dropped in panic.

"Erm-" She muttered.

"Dame Mal does have a title; maybe you should address her as such" I said before taking a sip of my pre-prepared coffee.

"Sorry" she advised.

"Yes" I agreed.

"And upon the subject of speaking to the love of my life-" I started.

"Yes?" she said as she looked at me hopefully.

"No" I advised and I watched as her face dropped. I didn't want her anywhere near Mal for the remainder of our stay. I didn't even know if Mal wanted to speak to her yet; which was something that me and Mal would need to talk about. However I think it was for the best that Aphrodite kept her distance for now; I didn't want Mal even more upset than she was already.

"For the remainder of our stay you don't speak to her; unless she addresses you. I don't want you going anywhere near her otherwise" I explained.

"Do I make myself clear?" I pressed and I watched as Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite and their family all threw a concerned look at each other.

"Yes" she advised as she looked back at me.

"Very clear" she added as she looked down at the floor as another idea then came to me.

"I want to make you known of something Zeus, Hera and your family-" I started and out of the corner of my eye I saw my parents throw each other a concerned look.

"Yes?" Hera answered warmly.

"I don't have any animosity against you or most of your family-" I began.

"And I probably seem like I am acting out of turn; but Mal means a lot to me and she was very hurt last night. And I need to protect her" I explained hoping that this would explain why I was being so defensive - which I hoped that they could see.

"Of course your Majesty" Zeus replied and I could see that he wasn't happy; but I knew that he probably wasn't going to like what I was about to declare.

"We understand" he added.

"Please pass on our apologises your Majesty" Hera said with a sympathetic smile.

"Of course Hera" I smiled meekly back.

"I would like to make you all aware of something-" I started.

"As I have made a decision" I added.

"Oh" I heard my father say.

"What son?" he questioned.

"After our tour of the Olympus court; I would like my full party to return back to your beautiful estate" I explained and I smiled at Zeus and he grinned happily at me.

"And pack everything back up" I said as I looked over to my family and watched as they all threw confused looks at me.

"Why?" I heard Zeus say and when I looked at him I noted that his face had dropped.

"Because we are leaving" I advised.

"Your Majesty; you don't need to do that" he urged.

"Yes Zeus" I replied sadly.

"Unfortunately I do" I added.

"Like I have just said Mal means everything to me; and I need to protect her. The backlash from last night is going to be mighty; and I need to make sure that she has my support" I explained. This was the truth I had to protect Mal from the backlash; I knew that the press were going to have a field day with what happened last night. And unfortunately I knew that the press could drag it out for weeks - to mine and Mal's dismay.

"Everything that was said was lies and mistakes; and believe me-" I started but stopped to throw a look at Aphrodite and I watched as she readjusted in her seat awkwardly.

"It will not happen ever again as I will not stand for it" I stated hoping that this would be a warning for her not to repeat such behaviour.

"Your Majesty I am really sorry-" she began.

"Yes; I can see that" I replied. I knew why she was pressing her apologies; if I leave it will only make it more difficult for her with her family. Which to be honest; was something that I felt she needed - at the very least.

"But it doesn't change the fact that you have hurt her; and this is inexcusable in my eyes" I added.

"Yes" she meekly replied as she looked down.

"Your Majesty-" Zeus stated which broke up the awkward silence.

"Yes?" I replied as I looked up at him.

"I would like you to stay-" he started profoundly.

"Leave tomorrow if you really must; I have our long awaited men night planned for tonight" he explained. I thought about whether I should stay but I quickly dismissed this. I needed to take Mal away from this place; we both needed distance from what happened last night. I had made a decision and I wasn't going to change my mind - no matter what anyone said to me.

"I know Zeus" I said as I looked down.

"And I appreciate everything that you have planned; I really don't want you to think that I am being ungrateful" I pressed.

"I don't; I just want you to stay" he answered as he threw me a pleading look.

"I get that" I replied.

"But Mal must come first; first and always" I stated as my mind went onto my perfect Dragon upstairs.

"We will reschedule our man night Zeus; if you would still like? I was actually looking forward to it" I offered and I watched as something changed in his eyes.

"Of course" he grinned. I could tell that he wasn't very happy that I still intended to leave but at least that we still have the plans to have the men night that I know that he has always wanted to have.

"Me and my family will do anything to help with your departure" he offered.

"Thank you Zeus; that means a lot" I smiled.

"And no matter what has happened during our stay we are still good friends" I reminded him hoping that this would reassure him and his family.

"Good" Hera interjected.

"And I want to extend my apologises to you and Dame Mal" Athena said nervously as Hercules and Meg nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" I answered as I offered them all a warm smile.

"Can I ask for some toast and tea be sent to my suite for Dame Mal please?" I questioned.

"Of course" Zeus answered before he nodded at a member of staff and I watched as they quickly left and walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your Majesty?" I heard Aphrodite say and I slowly looked over to her.

"Yes Aphrodite?" I replied.

"Are you sure that I can't speak to Dame Mal?" she pressed and I threw her a blank look. Was she for real? I had just told her that I didn't want her anywhere near Mal; but she still wanted to try and push this.

"Positive" I advised.

"If I am being honest Aphrodite-" I started.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"If you disobey me you will only make it worse for yourself" I warned her and I then watched as she gulped as both me and Zeus threw her a dark look. I then started to wonder whether she would actually push her luck - did she not think that she has disrespected me and Mal enough? Only time would tell, I guess.


	151. Olympus Part Nineteen

**Hey guys, what did you think of Ben's reaction to the situation? Let's now go back to our perfect Dragon Princess; and see how she is getting on. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. What did you all think of the new teaser trailer for D3? I was so over the moon with it! I just wish it was the summer already!**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

Thankfully the hot bath and the time on my own had helped me to calm myself down to the point where I could spend time with people. As I got dressed into my dark purple summer dress, with matching pumps I hoped that people weren't going to be asking me how I was all day; or wanted to talk about last night. I knew that they were only going to be asking as they were concerned about me; I just didn't want to keep bringing it up all the time.

"Mal!" I heard Evie call after I had tied my hair into a low bun.

"Aha!" I called back.

"Can we come in?" she questioned as I heard footsteps behind my bedroom door.

"Aha!" I repeated as I stepped out of my bathroom and I watched as my bedroom door opened and Evie, Carlos, Jay and Doug all walked into my room. It was only when Evie walked up to me that I noticed that she had a plate of toast and a cup of tea in her hands.

"Aww thanks guys" I said as I took it from her before sitting down on my bed.

"Where's Ben?" I questioned as Evie sat down next to me on my right hand side.

"He's with his parents" Carlos answered for them all.

"He's making arrangements" he added with a smile.

"I see" I nodded as I placed my cup onto the nearby bedside cabinet and I then took a bite out of my already buttered toast.

"How are you feeling?" Jay asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Meh!" I shrugged as I pulled a funny face at them.

"Not looking forward to seeing everyone today" I advised as I placed the toast back down onto my plate; before I reached over and picked up my cup of tea.

"And tonight" I added before I took a sip of tea. I knew that tonight was going to be difficult as Ben was having a men night with the guys and I was going to attending a ladies night. And even if my altercation with Aphrodite didn't happen I was going to be nervous; but how was I meant to feel now knowing how Aphrodite really felt about me? I knew that me and Ben still had to attend; as Zeus and Hera had planned for so many things for us to do during our stay with them. And me and Ben didn't want to disrespect them in any way.

"No" Doug advised as he shook his head.

"What do you mean no?" I asked in confusion as I placed my cup back down.

"Ben didn't mention it to you?" Evie asked slowly.

"Mention what?" I questioned; were they about to tell me that something else had happened? I really hoped that they weren't - me and Ben had already gone through so much already!

"He has just told everyone at breakfast; that after our tour of the Olympus Court we are coming back here and packing our things and leaving" Doug explained and my face dropped.

"That is why he is with his parents right now" he added.

"What?" I muttered.

"Oh Lucifer!" I exclaimed. I really didn't want Ben to cause a scene; didn't he see that us leaving like that would cause drama?

"Does he not realise that he is causing a scene?" I questioned out loud.

"He doesn't care" Jay answered as he shrugged.

"He just put Aphrodite right in her place" he added proudly.

"What?" I repeated.

"Yeah" Carlos nodded.

"She asked whether she could talk to you and he said no. In fact-" he explained.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"She is forbidden to come anywhere near you unless you speak to her first" he elaborated.

"I think I need to talk to Ben about this; he shouldn't have done that" I stated.

"He should have Mal; Aphrodite needed putting in her place" Jay urged.

"Yes" I agreed. Yes Aphrodite needed putting in her place; I guess that I just didn't want to rock the boat too much. Situations like this doesn't just affect me they affect Ben as well; and this was something that I really hated.

"I just don't want Ben to cause a scene" I stated.

"Well I am very proud of him" Evie smiled.

"How?" I asked; what on Auradon has my Beast been up to? We had only been left to our own devices for just over an hour and a half.

"Well Zeus tried to persuade him to stay tonight and he politely refused-" she started to explain.

"He advised that you come first and he needs to protect you" she continued.

"Protect me?" I repeated.

"Yes" she nodded.

"From the backlash of what was said" she answered.

"Aphrodite looked really scared" Doug interjected.

"Especially after she asked to speak to you again" Carlos said.

"What did Ben do?" I dared ask.

"Ben warned her that if she disobeys him it would make it worse for her" he replied.

"Hmm" I grunted as I placed my plate down next to my tea and pulled my phone out of my dress pocket.

"It would appear that we have a lot to talk about" I stated as I quickly rang Ben and put the phone to my right ear.

"Hello baby" he said happily after he answered after the second ring.

"Hello" I replied.

"Is something wrong?" he quickly asked.

"I don't know; I have just been told about your antics at breakfast" I advised and we both fell into silence. I guessed that he probably was now thinking about how I was currently feeling about the way he had just reacted over breakfast.

"Mal I need to protect you and I said I will make this better for you" he promised.

"By taking me away? Don't I need to show my face?" I asked.

"You are" he replied.

"During the Court tour" he added.

"And I can't persuade you otherwise?" I teased hoping to make this light hearted as the last thing that I needed right now was to argue with Ben.

"Nope" he chuckled.

"Ok Grouchy Beast" I joked.

"Are you going to be long? I want to speak to you before we leave" I advised.

"On way up now baby" he advised and I smiled.

"Ok" I said.

"I love you Mal" he answered lovingly.

"I love you too Ben" I replied before I hung up and slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Mal?" Evie asked.

"Yes" I replied as I picked up my toast and started eating it again.

"Is things ok with you and Ben?" she enquired.

"Of course" I smiled before taking a bite out of my toast and chewing on it.

"I just want to talk about what he has just done; I'm not angry with him-" I started before I took another bite.

"I just don't want to cause any more backlash for him" I stated.

"We probably should have just walked by last night; this wouldn't have happened otherwise" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"Mal don't you dare blame yourself for this; this is her fault not yours" Carlos stressed.

"Yes" I nodded.

"If she thinks that then that is her problem; she had no business to vocalise her opinions like that" Jay grimaced.

"After you came up here she made a worse show of herself" Doug interjected.

"How?" I questioned.

"Zeus shouted at her before he came to look for you; she then stumbled and fell through a table" he explained.

"Really?" I said. Wow! She really did have quite a lot to drink; I don't know who she embarrassed more - me, Ben, her family or herself.

"Yes" Doug nodded.

"Karma?" Jay teased.

"Behave Jay" I said as I pursed my lips so I couldn't laugh.

"How is she this morning?" I questioned moving the subject on as I finished my toast.

"Really? You care?" Carlos asked incredulously.

"Hmm" I shrugged as I reached over and picked up my tea.

"She looks sorry" Evie advised as I took a sip of my tea.

"But if she actually is is another thing" she quickly added.

"I think Ben saying that we are leaving has made it harder on her; I heard Zeus and Hera shouting at her on our way up here" Carlos advised and I winced.

"Yeah Ben asked staff to bring this up; but we said we would" Evie smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled back.

"Do you think us leaving is going to cause drama?" I questioned as I looked down to the ground. I think I just needed reassurance at this point; as after hearing what had happened over breakfast it was starting to make me nervous about seeing everyone again.

"I don't know" Evie answered which made me sigh.

"But I know one thing though" Carlos added.

"What Carlos?" I questioned.

"It will show everyone that no one is to ever cross you otherwise they will have consequences with Ben" he advised.

"I suppose" I nodded meekly.

"Mal!" I heard Ben call as he entered out suite.

"In here!" I shouted and I heard footsteps before he entered my bedroom.

"We will leave you guys to it" Evie stated as she stood up.

"We will see you all downstairs in half an hour" Ben smiled not taking his eyes off me.

"Ok, bye" Evie answered.

"Bye Ben" Jay, Carlos and Doug all said together.

"Bye" Ben said as he smiled at them as we both watched as they all closed the door behind them. Me and Ben then looked at each other; and I could tell that by the apprehensive look on his face he didn't know how I was about to react to what he had just done.


	152. Olympus Part Twenty

**Hey guys, what do you think of Ben's decision? Is it right to take Mal away? Or should they stay and muster through? I can't wait to see what you think, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"You look nervous Ben" I noted as I broke the silence.

"I am" he confirmed.

"Because I don't know if you are mad at me" he advised as he pursed his lips together.

"I'm not" I advised and I watched as a smile spread across my soul mate's face.

"Come and sit down Ben" I added as I patted the bed next to me. I then watched as Ben eagerly walked towards me and sat down on my right hand side.

"I just wanted to talk about what happened Benny" I explained.

"That's all" I pressed with a smile hoping that this would reassure him.

"Ok" he nodded.

"It would appear that my Beastie King has been fighting my honour" I teased.

"Yes" he confirmed with a large grin.

"Yes I have" he added before he took both of my hands in his.

"She is laughable" he mocked.

"Maybe" I muttered as I stroked my thumbs along his hands. Yes I had told Ben in the past that Aphrodite always had an opinion on me that she had kept hidden to everyone apart from me. And yes I knew that Ben believed me; but he wanted to see the best of her as this is how his parents had taught him to act. However I could see that seeing this first hand was catching him off guard as he was now questioning her behaviour and probably what she would do from now on.

"The others have told me what happened" I explained and I watched as he pursed his lips together.

"But I want to hear it from you?" I said and I slid closer to him and rested my head against his left shoulder.

"Ok" he smiled as he dropped my hands and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but sigh at being back in my Beast's arms. Yes I had needed space and this had helped but right now snuggling into Ben just made everything seem so insignificant - for the time being anyway.

* * *

"That was quite a conversation" I noted after Ben had told me everything as we cuddled together.

"Yes it was" he agreed and I felt him start to run his fingers of his left hand up and down the top of my left arm. I smiled to myself as I started to think about how this made me feel. I know that it was probably very inappropriate for me to think like this but Ben being Beastlike and masterful like this was such a turn on. However I knew that this was probably something that I couldn't mention to Ben until later on after we left Olympus - wherever that may be.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he questioned before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked as I snuggled into his chest. Yes it can wait until later; but I also knew that Ben wouldn't stop asking and this wasn't something that I wanted to discuss in front of everyone else.

"Yes" he chuckled as we both looked at each other.

"It kinda turns me on" I admitted as I slowly looked up and down his face.

"You being like that; all Beastlike and masterful" I flirted.

"Does it now?" he purred.

"Yes" I muttered as I felt my stomach start to twinge in lust.

"If only I could cancel this court tour" he sighed as I started to see his eyes darken.

"You are not going to do anything of the sort" I chuckled. Ben had already changed so much of our stay here in Olympus and I wasn't about to let him change anything else. Even though me and Ben obviously needed each other intimately at the moment.

"You have already shortened our visit here" I reminded him.

"Yes" he agreed and we fell back into a peaceful silence. As I continued to look his face up and down I then decided that I wanted to advise Ben of something; even though that I knew that he probably already knew it already.

"Benny-" I started.

"Yes" he replied with my favourite cute smile.

"I knew that something was going on; even before the others told me" I advised.

"Did you?" he questioned.

"You sensed me didn't you?" he quickly asked before I could answer.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"It would appear I don't need to be anywhere near you" I teased with a large smile.

"Hmm" he purred.

"Are we ever going to have a quiet life Benny?" I laughed.

"Chance would be a fine thing" he laughed back.

"But we always have each other to help each other through" he reminded me fondly.

"Of course baby" I said as I snuggled into his chest. Me and Ben then enjoyed a few moments together just sitting cuddling in silence; which quite honestly is what we both needed at this moment of time.


	153. Olympus Part Twenty One

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it; yes it might just be a little one. But I enjoyed the Bal sweetness in it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Me and Ben were now on our way downstairs to meet the others to start our tour of the Olympus Court. Before my situation with Aphrodite I had been looking forward to it; but right now I felt unsettled. As I knew that Aphrodite was going to be there; and I just hoped that she wasn't about to want to talk to me about it - even though Ben had already warned her twice!

When we got to the corridor which led to the main staircase downstairs I took a deep breath to help steady my nerves. However my stomach started to burn in panic so I stood still which made Ben come to an abrupt stop next to me.

"Mal?" he questioned.

"Mal are you ok?" he added when I didn't answer him.

"I don't know whether I can do this" I muttered him.

"Mal look at me" he advised as he stood in front of me and cupped my face in both of his hands.

"You can do this" he said as he stroked both of my cheeks with his thumbs.

"You are my strong, beautiful Dragon" he said lovingly. I couldn't help but purse my lips together; I loved how confident Ben was with me. I just wished that I could also feel as confident right now - everything that had happened had made me doubt myself. Even though I was trying to make sure that it didn't knock me.

"If you can't do this I won't force you" he offered sympathetically. I then looked into his eyes and I started to get lost in them. He was right; I could do this. This is what Aphrodite wanted; she wanted to show that I wasn't the right person to be by Ben's side. And I was going to prove that she was wrong - so wrong.

"I can do it" I muttered.

"I just don't want people keep bringing last night up; and I don't want to talk to Aphrodite" I advised.

"Ok" he nodded.

"As you wish my love" he added as he dropped my face and took my right hand in his left once more.

"Am I acting out of turn?" I questioned as we slowly started to continue our way down the corridor.

"No" he answered.

"I would feel the same" he advised as we started to make our way down the grand staircase. As I looked down at the others I could see that they all had concerned looks on their faces; however when my eyes landed on Aphrodite I quickly looked away. I could sense that she was sorry; but there was something else there. Like an undertone of resentment - which I didn't really care much for. If she resented me due to the way she was currently being treated - she only had herself to blame.

As we got to the bottom of the staircase I then watched as Ben greeted our hosts; and I could sense the hostility between Ben and Aphrodite. She didn't act as outgoing with him and she was very cautious of what she was saying and how she was acting. I then watched as he took a step to the side and looked over to me; which told me that it was my time to be greeted by our hosts.

"Dame Mal" Zeus said happily as I stepped in front of him.

"Zeus" I smiled up at him as he bowed to me as I curtsied to him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he dared to ask as we both stood up straight.

"A little better thank you" I admitted. I saw no point in hiding my feelings away from him; he saw that I was upset due the fact that I had locked myself in my room last night.

"I can't wait to visit the court; I have heard so much about it" I stated hoping that this would change the subject.

"I can't wait to share it with you" he grinned.

"Would it be ok if I took photos?" I questioned hopefully.

"Of course" he smiled and I winked at him before I took a step to the right and stood in front of his wife.

"Dame Mal" Hera said warmly before she curtsied to me.

"Hera" I replied as I mirrored her actions.

"Thank you for being patient with me this morning" I offered as we both stood up straight.

"Of course Dame Mal" she smiled.

"Like I said last night I want us to be very good friends; and I hope that what has happened doesn't cloud your opinion of us" she said and I sensed that she was really nervous of the fact that last night might hinder my relationship with her.

"Of course not" I dismissed before I took another step to the right and stood in front of Athena.

"Dame Mal" she grinned.

"Athena" I smiled as we both curtsied to each other.

"I must admit that I can't wait to spend more time with you" she answered as we both stood up straight.

"Me too" I agreed and I took a deep breath to steady my nerves before I stepped in front of Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite" I smiled meekly before dropping into a curtsy.

"Dame Mal" she answered as she repeated my actions. As we both stood up straight I watched as she went to say something; but I quickly turned away from her and stepped in front of Ben.

"Come on my love" he smiled down at me as he slid his right hand into my left.

"Ok your Majesty" I answered lovingly. Me and Ben then both turned and left the main hall so we could go and meet the rest of Zeus's family at the court house. I know how it probably looked to Aphrodite and her family. But right now I didn't think that it was a good idea that me and her spoke about our situation - we both needed space and distance. And hopefully she just got the hint.


	154. Olympus Part Twenty Two

**Hey guys, I hope you like where this is going. And I also hope that I manage to fulfil my plan. I did intend to split the remainder of our Olympus chapters into five parts and post them separately. However I noticed that we were coming up to our two year anniversary of this particular part of our story so I hoped to try and get these chapters done by then. I will let you know on the final chapter if I have been able to accomplish this. Fingers crossed! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

It didn't take us very long to get to the Olympus Court - thankfully. As we were in the royal limousine with Zeus and his family Aphrodite kept throwing nervous looks at me but I kept dismissing them. She had made her thoughts very known to me; yes I knew that everyone wasn't going to like me - even after all this time. I guess this was something that I was going to have to get used to - and I would with time.

* * *

When we arrived at the Mount Olympus Court House I couldn't help but look up and smile at it. It was a very picturesque and majestic building. It was very similar to Zeus's estate that in front of the building there was a stone statue that resembled Zeus about to strike with a lightning bolt. On the left hand side of the statue there was the official flag of Auradon whereas on the right hand side of the statue there was the official flag of Olympus. The building itself had the same soaring towers however unlike the Estates stone towers being filled with cerulean swirls of pastels the court house was made up of white marble stone. There was large, long glass windows running along both first and second floors; and there were two large dark oak doors at the top of the staircase leading up into it. Surrounding the courthouse under the windows there were small, bright green hedges which set off the building elegantly.

* * *

In all the tour ended up lasting a couple of hours; but this didn't mean that I didn't enjoy it because I did. The main entrance was a very large, bright, quiet, calming and white reception. There was a water fountain in the middle of the room; which held a lightning bolt water piece. There was a long white and gold reception desk at the end of the room; and in the middle of the room just behind the water fountain there was a large staircase which led to the upper floors.

* * *

We then had a tour of the court rooms and offices and again they followed the same outlook of the rest of the building. However when we got to the court rooms there was more gold than white. I liked the contract of the gold colour; as it felt like a refreshing change to the already powerful building.

As we left the court room we were then led into an office where we were going to have some light refreshments before retiring back to the Estate. It was at this point that I then noted something; that all the way through the tour Aphrodite had made sure that she was a distance away from me. Even if she looked in my direction she made sure that she never looked at me; I guessed that she didn't want to pull either me or her into an awkward situation. This was something that I was actually grateful for and maybe in the future she would think before she vocalised her opinions - so we wouldn't find ourselves in such a tangled web of embarrassment and humiliation.


	155. Olympus Part Twenty Three

**Hey guys, this chapter was actually meant to be the last part of the second series of chapters. However like I have already said previously I am now hoping to post in one big block again. I know I am quite indecisive when it comes to my posting; but you never know what is going to happen. And right now the fact that the second anniversary of this story is coming up has given me a push to try and get these chapters completed. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Dame Mal" I heard a voice say as I was looking out of one of the windows in the office that we were currently in.

"Sir Hercules, Dame Meg" I greeted warmly as they both stepped next to me.

"Could we have a moment please?" Sir Hercules asked sincerely.

"On your own if you don't mind" he added as he looked around us.

"Erm-" I started as I wondered what they would like to talk about.

"Of course" I smiled and then we all then walked to the corner of the large office; where there was currently no one standing in it.

"Is there something wrong?" I questioned as I noted that they both had concern in their eyes.

"Yes" Dame Meg answered.

"Oh" I muttered as I started to worry about what was about to happen.

"But this is nothing to do with you" she quickly dismissed which started to calm me down on why they had asked to speak to me.

"Well-" Sir Hercules interjected.

"Only slightly" he added.

"I'm sorry I don't understand" I said in confusion.

"Last night with my sister-" Sir Hercules elaborated.

"I see" I noted as I pursed my lips together and looked down. I should have known that last night should have had something to do with this conversation.

"I know you might not want to talk about it; but we had to see you before you go" he advised.

"Ok" I nodded as I looked up at them and smiled at them meekly.

"We wanted to tell you that we did not agree with what she said" he stressed.

"Hell no!" Dame Meg exclaimed.

"I know she is your sister Herc" she stated.

"Meg" he warned his wife.

"It's ok" I smiled.

"You can speak your mind freely with me; and it will stay between us" I promised them.

"Well me and his Majesty" I added advising them that I would me telling Ben about this conversation; and I watched as they both smiled at me.

"Something that I want you to know-" Dame Meg started as she took both of my hands in hers and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I got a very similar reaction from Aphrodite you know" she advised.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. I didn't know this; but if I was being honest it was actually making me feel better about the situation.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"And of course there was backlash; but you are strong like me and you will overcome it" she urged with a large and warm smile.

"I hope so" I answered back nervously.

"We know so" Sir Hercules added with a large smile.

"I know you have probably been told this many times; but you can come and see us any time; day or night" Dame Meg offered.

"Thank you I do appreciate that" I smiled.

"I would like to also hope to reassure you on something that my sister viciously lied to you about-" Sir Hercules started.

"Which was what?" I questioned as I pulled a confused look at him.

"No one is lying to you Dame Mal" he replied.

"Everyone likes you; my sister wanted to try and knock you. I think she believes that a knock to your confidence would reveal you as weak" he explained.

"But you are strong" Dame Meg interjected.

"So strong" she added.

"What is going to happen to her?" I asked as I looked down. I didn't know what was going to happen to Aphrodite; part of me didn't care. But there was a part of me that just hoped that whatever was going to happen to her wasn't going to spark off another altercation at a later date.

"I don't know" Sir Hercules answered.

"I've never seen Father so mad" he said as he pulled a disgruntled face which told me that there was a side to Zeus that I probably didn't want to see.

"I know she hurt me-" I started.

"I just hope that he doesn't go too far with her" I added and I watched as they both smiled at me.

"That is how we know that you are the Queen for this Kingdom; you show mercy" Sir Hercules grinned.

"A virtue that my sister needs to learn" he sighed.

"Maybe" I agreed as I didn't really know how to react to what he had just said.

"Dame Meg could I ask you a question?" I asked hoping that what I was about to ask her would give me some insight on how to deal with this situation.

"Of course Dame Mal" she answered fondly.

"How did you get through such backlash?" I questioned.

"Yes I have been able to get through things in the past; but this just seems so damning" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"Herc got me through it" she replied and I watched as they both threw a very loving look at each other.

"His Majesty will get you through it" she said as she looked back at me.

"But don't hide away Dame Mal; you need to show my sister that she was wrong to ever open her mouth" he urged which made me smile. If they could see a way through this then surely me and Ben could.

"I have always said that she needs to think before she acts; and maybe now she will learn" he added before he sighed.

"I hope so" I muttered.

"If I could also speak so boldly-" I offered.

"Of course" Sir Hercules replied.

"I wish she wouldn't be so all over Ben" I winced hoping that after all this had calmed down she wasn't going to go back to her usual behaviour.

"I will mention that to my Father" he stated.

"You don't need to; that isn't why I brought it up" I advised.

"I know" he answered.

"But I will still mention it; if my sister is to have an attitude adjustment I think we best add it in. She needs to learn humility" he stated.

"I think you are right Sir Hercules" I nodded.

"Herc please" he grinned.

"You both may call me Mal-" I offered.

"In private" I added.

"Ok" they both nodded before we all smiled at each other.

"Hercules-" we heard a voice say. When we all turned around we watched as Aphrodite walked towards us.

"Yes Aphrodite" he replied as she stood next to him. I felt my stomach start to burn; I really hoped she wasn't about to start speaking to me about last night. I couldn't deal with any further embarrassment. And I don't know how Ben would react if she went against him also publicly.

"We are going to leave in a few minutes" she explained meekly.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Thank you for telling us" he added.

"What are you all talking about?" She enquired.

"Nothing that concerns you Aphrodite" Dame Meg stated bluntly.

"Just making friends; and being polite. You know-" she started and I saw something change in her eyes which told me that she wasn't afraid to stand up to her sister-in-law.

"How we are meant to behave?" She asked sarcastically.

"How dare you!" Aphrodite snapped and I heard the rest of our group go quiet. I knew that my family would think that me and Aphrodite were having another altercation but I decided to stay quiet to show that this wasn't the case - for now anyway.

"No Aphrodite" Dame Meg said harshly.

"How dare you!" She snapped back.

"You think that you can say what you like; but no you are a disgrace!" She stated which made me freeze in shock.

"Don't start Meg!" Aphrodite grimaced.

"Don't you warn me" Dame Meg warned her.

"I am not afraid of you!" she snapped.

"Remember?" She asked darkly before they both glared at each other. We then all fell into a very awkward silence and I hoped that Aphrodite would just walk away. However I fell into further shock when I heard her say.

"Dame Mal about last night-" she started.

"Aphrodite!" Ben shouted cutting her off.

"I warned you" he reminded her harshly as he stepped up to our group.

"You have no respect for me either, do you?" Ben snapped as he balled his fists up.

"Of course your Majesty!" Aphrodite cried.

"Lies!" Ben growled as I threw him a look to tell him to calm down.

"Dame Mal, Sir Hercules, Dame Meg" he said as he threw us all a concerned look.

"Would you like to continue with this conversation in a more private setting?" He offered.

"Of course" Dame Meg said with a large grin.

"Yes; maybe this time we won't have any interruptions" she said as she threw Aphrodite a dark look.

"Come on Mal" she said happily and I knew that she was doing it to get under Aphrodite's skin. Before I could say or do anything Dame Meg quickly linked my right arm and dragged me away from the others; she then started to lead me from the room and I just let her. If I was being honest I wanted to be out of that situation with Aphrodite; and I started to feel a little bit better about the situation due to my new found friendship with Meg and Hercules.


	156. Olympus Part Twenty Four

**Hey guys, I know that this probably doesn't mean anything to you but I am over the moon at how quick I am finishing these drafts. I can't wait for you to read them and to see what you think. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I continued to let Dame Meg lead me outside and to the limousines that were waiting outside; and when we all climbed back in Meg had made sure that she was on one side of me whereas Ben was on the other. She talked to me and Ben all the way home and I really started to warm towards her. I could tell that she was genuine and that she wanted to spend time with me. She even reminded me of myself; and I made a mental note to contact her at the end of the tour so we could spend some more time together.

* * *

When we arrived back at the Estate we all then went back to our rooms to pack our things together. I could tell that Aphrodite disobeying Ben had pushed him into a funny mood; but I knew that as we packed our things together he would calm down.

"Mal-" I heard him say.

"Yes?" I replied as I put my bags onto my bed so I could pack the remainder of my things in my cases.

"Is everything ok?" I asked as he stood next to me.

"I came to ask you the same thing" he advised.

"Yes everything is fine Ben" I smiled as I turned and looked up at him.

"I can't believe what just happened; but everything is fine" I said hoping that this would reassure him.

"What did Hercules and Meg want?" he questioned.

"To make sure that I was ok; and to reassure me that Meg went through the same thing so they know how I feel. They want to be very good friends with me; and I want to be friends with them" I explained.

"Meg reminds me of myself" I said happily.

"I can see how you think that" he said with a large grin.

"Has Aphrodite just made things worse for herself?" I asked and I watched as something changed in his eyes.

"Yes" he confirmed with a sigh.

"I am going to request that she doesn't attend functions for the time being" he advised.

"I see" I nodded. I then opened my mouth to say something and I remembered that before my altercation with Aphrodite Evie wanted to speak to me about something. I looked down at my bed and noted that I didn't have that much to pack away; due to doing it this morning after my bath and decided that I would go and see her now. I actually started to mentally kick myself as guilt started to embed into my stomach at the fact that I had forgot this up until this point.

"I'm going to see Evie" I said as I looked back up at Ben.

"I'm nearly packed anyway" I added.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Well I am just going to pack everything together; and then we can leave. I have booked us a hotel room in the Olympus Hilton" he explained.

"Ok" I said.

"Ben come here" I added as I felt the need to give Ben a hug.

"What?" he asked and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me.

"I love you" I said happily as I felt his arm snake around my waist.

"I love you too" he replied as he brushed his nose against mine before he pressed a brief kiss against my lips. When Ben pulled away me and Ben smiled at each other; and I couldn't help but feel playful with my Beast.

"Come back here" I flirted and I pulled him close to me and I crushed my lips against him. As I felt Ben's willing lips move against mine I then swept my tongue against his lips and he moaned as he opened his mouth slightly allowing me to have access. I groaned against his lips as my tongue slid against his; and I felt his arms tighten around my waist which made my chest press tightly against his. I pulled slightly on his hair and as I pulled away I quickly nipped his bottom lip with my teeth earning me a low groan to escape from his mouth.

"Wow!" he breathed as he grinned down at me.

"Your pretty wow yourself" I flirted.

"Very masterful" I winked at him as I brushed my nose against his.

"Maybe later on?" he purred and I watched as his eyes started to darken with lust.

"Maybe" I agreed.

"I don't think anything like what happened on the Pool table can happen" he teased.

"No; but soon" I offered with a sly grin.

"And maybe it is your turn to be in charge" he flirted.

"You're right; my Beast has been such a bad boy" I purred and a large grin spread across my face when Ben groaned before he rested his head against my right shoulder.

"And is my Mistress going to punish me?" he muttered into my right ear.

"I have a few ideas" I confessed and I felt his arms tighten around me once more in reaction to this. I then went to smile but then Aphrodite's voice echoed around my head causing me to stiffen in Ben's arms.

 _"You are so stupid that you can't see that you will amount to nothing more than being the King's whore"_

"Mal are you ok?" Ben asked as he looked down at me with concern in his eyes.

"Erm-" I started. I didn't know whether I wanted to highlight my concerns to Ben; but as I looked into his eyes I knew that I had to - me and Ben had promised no more secrets.

"I don't want you concentrating on what Aphrodite said; I will not allow her to get in between us" he said causing me to sigh. Ben could always read me like a book; and I knew that he would know that this would be bothering me.

"Me neither" I agreed.

"My mind just reminding me what she called me that's all" I advised.

"Don't worry Benny; remember we made love last night" I reminded him as I winked at him hoping that this would show him that I wasn't fixating on Aphrodite's comments. If she wanted to think that I was Ben's whore then she was welcome to this opinion; she could think that even after I had been married to Ben for a decade for all I cared!

"Yes" he smirked at me.

"So you will get punished soon Beastie" I teased.

"Ok Mally" he grinned at me before he pressed a prolonged kiss against my forehead before he pulled me back into a hug.

"I'm going to see E" I advised as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Ok my love" he smiled as he reached up and stroked my left cheek with his right thumb.

"I won't be long" I said.

"Ok" he nodded.

"My beautiful purple haired Princess" he cooed.

"My beautiful Beastie King" I cooed back and we both chuckled at each other. I still couldn't believe that after all this time that Ben was mine; but no matter what the likes of Aphrodite thought - nothing they said or done was going to ever change this.


	157. Olympus Part Twenty Five

**Hey guys, what do you think Evie wanted to tell Mal? Let's find out now, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After leaving my suite I then went next door to the next suite and knocked on the door; yes I could probably just walk in and my family wouldn't be bothered. But I thought I better still knock; they might want some privacy as they packed their things away.

"Oh hey Mal" Carlos said as he opened the door.

"Is everything ok?" he quickly asked and I watched as Jay appeared out of his bedroom to see who it was.

"Yeah I just came to see how you all are" I said as I stepped into their suite before Carlos closed the door behind me.

"And to speak to Evie" I added.

"I should have guessed" Jay chuckled.

"She's in that room over there" he said as he nodded at the bedroom closest to me.

"Ok thanks" I grinned and I walked up to Evie and Doug's bedroom and I saw that they were both packing their cases.

"Knock knock" I teased as I stood in the doorway.

"Mal!" Evie exclaimed as she looked up at me.

"Is everything ok?" she quickly asked as I stepped into the room.

"Why does everyone think that something is wrong?" I laughed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well your conversation with Hercules and Meg looked-" she started but stopped as she threw me a concerned look.

"Yeah I know" I sighed.

"Don't worry it was all good" I dismissed with a smile hoping that this would reassure them.

"Ok" she nodded.

"So what do we owe the pleasure?" Doug teased.

"Well if you must know Doug-" I teased back.

"I was wondering whether I could speak to your Princess" I advised.

"Alone" I finished and I watched as Evie started to look worried once more.

"Oh" Doug said before he nodded at me.

"Of course; I'm finished here anyway" he smiled as he placed a pile of shirts in his dark green case.

"See you" he said happily.

"See you" I repeated and Doug quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Evie questioned as she walked up to me.

"You tell me" I said and she threw a confused look at me.

"You wanted to speak to me; remember?" I reminded her.

"Oh" she said as her eyes widened in realisation.

"Yeah" she nodded meekly which was starting to make me worry.

"Mal I know I shouldn't ask-" she started nervously.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"But could you use your spell; I don't want them to overhear" she advised as she nodded to get bedroom door.

"Of course" I nodded.

"Conceal our actions from this world; so our words and promises can't be retold" I chanted as I waved my right hand in the air and my hand started to glow green.

"There" I smiled as I dropped both of my hands down at my sides.

"So they can't hear?" she questioned.

"Nope" I smiled hoping that this would reassure her.

"So E?" I prompted.

"Don't keep me in suspense" I teased.

"What is up?" I asked.

"Between us?" she begged which only pricked my concern even more.

"Always" I promised.

"I think I'm pregnant" she admitted and I fell into shock. Evie pregnant? Well this was going to change things; for a start they weren't married and I didn't think either Doug or Evie's parents were going to like that. I could just imagine the press now having a field day - that is if and when this news got out.

"You what?" I questioned.

"Pregnant" she repeated.

"I'm guessing you haven't told Doug?" I muttered as I threw her a look. If Doug knew that Evie was pregnant I don't think he would be walking around in his usual uplifting manner.

"No" she confirmed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I want to be sure first" she confirmed.

"Have you done a test?" I pressed.

"No" she answered as she shook her head.

"I wanted you to be there" she advised.

"Sorry" she quickly said and we both then fell into an awkward silence.

"Hey" I cooed.

"Don't be sorry that is what I am for" I smiled. I was honoured that Evie wanted me to be there for her; I just hoped that Doug wasn't going to be hurt by this. If the roles were reversed I don't think Ben would like it if I spoke to Evie about this first. I knew that he would understand but I knew that he would want to be the first to know.

"Have you got a test or do we need to get one?" I enquired.

"I have a pack" she confirmed.

"I'm too scared to do them" she stressed.

"E we will get through this together" I offered sincerely.

"Are you ready to do it now? Or do you want to wait until we are in the hotel later on?" I questioned. Mine and Evie's eyes then locked and I could tell she was thinking about what she wanted to do.

"I'll do it now" she finally decided.

"Come on then" I offered her a warm smile before she pulled me into a hug. I was always going to be there for Evie; no matter what. And no matter what those pregnancy tests said I would stand by her and support her - my very supportive sister.


	158. Olympus Part Twenty Six

**Whoa! Things took a bit of a turn there didn't they? Let's see what happens next, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I sat on Evie's bed while she went to the toilet and used the tests I then watched as she walked back into the room with both pregnancy tests in her hands. I noted that they were facing down; which told me that she was very nervous to see the results.

"Now we wait" she said nervously as she sat down next to me before she placed both tests in between us.

"Yes" I muttered as I looked down to the ground.

"E?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"How long have you known?" I questioned.

"A little while" she said.

"I see" I nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I didn't want to believe it; yes it is before its time-" she started but stopped when she looked down at her stomach.

"But I will love them endlessly" she grinned before she looked up at me.

"Yes" I smiled back. I knew that both Evie and Doug were going to be amazing parents; and it didn't matter if it was before it's time. What was traditional about me or my family anyway?

"Will you check them for me please?" she asked.

"You sure?" I questioned slowly.

"Don't you want to look?" I added.

"No" she answered as she shook her head.

"Please Mal?" she begged.

"It's killing me" she advised.

"Ok" I nodded and I picked up both of the tests and turned them over and I fell into shock.

"Well?" she asked.

"They are both negative" I muttered as I stared at both negative results.

"Negative?" she repeated slowly as she took them off me and looked down at them.

"But I'm late" she advised as she threw me a despaired look.

"I'm very late" she urged.

"How late?" I asked slowly as I started to panic.

"Nine weeks" she confessed.

"Evie!" I exclaimed.

"Yes I know" she sighed.

"But I think I was getting used to the thought-" she started before she glanced down at her stomach.

"Does it mean these are wrong? Or is there something wrong with me?" she quickly asked me in panic.

"Evie don't stress over this" I dismissed.

"These could be faulty-" I started.

"And there is many a reason why periods don't happen when they are supposed to" I continued hoping that I could try and reassure my sister.

"Remember mine didn't happen when they were meant to when we first moved here; and many a time afterwards due to stress" I reminded.

"Yes" she muttered.

"Yes that's right" she nodded at me.

"How about we go to see a Doctor when we leave here?" I asked her. The only way that Evie could get through this was to see a doctor; yes I thought she had to tell Doug - but this was for her to do not me.

"Yeah" she smiled meekly and I could see that she was now racked with worry.

"But what do I say to Doug I don't like lie to him" she urged as she looked at me.

"Tell him we are going shopping; he will understand" I offered.

"Yes" she replied.

"He is always so understanding" she smiled and I knew that she was now thinking about Doug, who was currently talking to our brothers.

"E?" I asked as an idea came to me.

"Yes" she replied.

"Do you want me to tell Belle? She could help" I stated and I watched as she thought about this.

"Yes" she nodded.

"Yes she might know more about this" she continued and I saw that she started to look more reassured.

"Do you think she will come with us?" she questioned.

"If you want her to then she will" I answered. I knew that Belle would do anything to help me and Evie; she probably would understand about this even more than us and could give us advice.

"She will want to help us" I finished and I pulled Evie into a hug.

"We will get through this Evie" I promised over her left shoulder.

"I will help you through this" I added.

"Thanks M" she said as she pulled away and looked at me.

"Anytime E" I smiled at her.

"Anytime" I repeated and we both fell into silence once more - both of us obviously thinking about how we could get through this situation.


	159. Olympus Part Twenty Seven

**We are now getting close to you finding out what I have been hiding from you for so long; eeeekkk! I don't think there is anything else to say than enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Meanwhile in Ben's POV*_

* * *

After Mal left me to go and see Evie I then returned to my room and started to pack my things away; if I was honest I hadn't really unpacked much as of yet. Apart from some minimal clothes, toiletries and paperwork; which was easily packed away. Then I could go and find the others and advise them of that I had planned.

I really couldn't believe that it had come to this! I couldn't believe that me and Mal could be disrespected this way; but I would make sure that it wouldn't happen again. I didn't care what Aphrodite thought - Mal was going to be my Queen. And I would move Heaven and Auradon to do this if it came to it.

I was that focused on packing my things away I got a shock when I heard a knock on my door; and when I looked at the open doorway I noticed that Athena was stood there with a folder in her hands.

"Athena?" I asked in confusion.

"Your Majesty" she said and she quickly curtsied to me.

"May I request audience with you and your parents please?" she begged and I started to fall into concern. What on Auradon had happened now? Mal was right - were we ever going to have a quiet life? However by the look in Athena's eyes I really wasn't going to like what she had come to see me for.

"Can it wait?" I asked hopefully.

"No" She quickly answered as she shook her head.

"Not at all; I need to show this before you leave" she urged.

"Please?" she pleaded.

"I need to protect you and your consort" she added and my eyes widened in shock.

"Mal? What has this got to do with Mal?" I asked as I stepped up to her. Now I could see why there had been such an urgency to see me before I left. If this was questioning Mal's safety; then I had to hear her out; I couldn't bear anything else happening to my perfect Princess.

"Where are your parents? They will know how to help us both" she stated.

"In their room; follow me" I advised and I quickly led her out of my room and into my parents.

"Ben?" my mother asked in confusion.

"We need your help" I stressed.

"Right?" my father asked in confusion.

"Why?" my mother interjected.

"I don't know" I advised.

"Athena says that she needs to protect me and Mal; but she won't tell me why" I stated.

"Athena?" I said hoping that this would prompt her to start telling me what on Auradon was going on?

"Right-" she started and I watched as she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"First of all I want to explain-" she started.

"I was not disrespecting you in anyway asking for your parents Your Majesty; I just know you will need them" she said.

"Ok, that's fine" I nodded.

"What's wrong?" I enquired.

"A couple of days ago Aphrodite approached me and told me that she wanted me to join her-" She started to explain and my stomach started to burn in panic.

"In what?" my father asked.

"There is a plot going on behind closed doors; something is waiting for you both when you get back" she admitted.

"Queen Leah is trying to rally up troops to get you to leave Mal and if you won't she is planning to usurp you" she finished.

"What?" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe this I really couldn't! After everything I had done for this kingdom this is how they wanted to treat me. Well now I knew why Queen Leah had bugged our rooms in Beauty Castle - she was collecting evidence to use against me and Mal.

"If you are not to give up Mal; then Queen Leah is looking for ways to usurp you from the throne and put Chad and Audrey in your place" she said and I froze in shock. There was no way that I was ever going to give Mal up; she was my soul mate and this was the end of it. However I knew if Queen Leah got her way and got me off my throne I suspected that she still wouldn't allow me to be with Mal. She really hated Mal; and the fact that she had chosen to do this proved this.

"No!" my mother exclaimed.

"How do you know this?" Adam asked for us all.

"Aphrodite asked me to join her; apparently Queen Leah is promising a new world under the Beauty-Charming rule if you don't give up Mal-" she began again.

"One where there is no villains; and they are going to make sure that there is never going to be any villains ever again" she added and I felt like I wanted to be sick. Of course she wouldn't want any villains in Auradon - she had fought me on this ever since Mal and the others had come to Auradon.

"This-" she said as she nodded to the folder in her hands.

"Is everything that Queen Leah has sent my sister; she doesn't know that I have it. And I have only briefly looked at it to make sure that I picked up the right folder" she stated as she gave the folder a disgruntled look.

"Do you know who else is involved?" I questioned in disbelief.

"No; but I think that it is in here" she answered.

"Aphrodite wouldn't tell me unless I said I would join them; in case I came running to you" she added solemnly.

"I value the loyalty" I smiled meekly at her. I appreciated that she was telling me about this; as I didn't even want to think about what would have happened if this had happened at the end of our tour. I would make sure that Queen Leah and whoever she had decided to involve in this would pay; and never do anything like this ever again.

"But what do we do?" I asked as I looked over to my parents and a thought then came to me and I slowly looked over to Athena.

"So was last night planned?" I fired at her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned in confusion.

"Last night damaged Mal's reputation; this will help Queen Leah and her fellow rebels" I muttered as I started to stare into space.

"I swear to Lucifer!" I exclaimed.

"May I see please?" I asked as I reached over for the folder.

"Of course" she advised and she handed me it and I walked over to the table in my parent's bedroom and the four of us stood around the table.

"Athena" I stated.

"Yes your Grace?" she replied.

"I don't want anyone knowing about this" I stressed.

"Of course" she repeated as I opened the folder and I couldn't help but gasp as my heart started to sink at what was before me.


	160. Olympus Part Twenty Eight

**Hey guys, you can finally see what I have been sitting on. I hope you enjoy these following six chapters; it will reveal all. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I was now currently looking at quite a collection of information about me and Mal - mainly Mal. I didn't even know how I was going to bring this up to her; she had already been through so much already. I began to look through the very comprehensive character reference information about me and Mal and I couldn't help but grimace when I recognised the last entry:

* * *

 _ **Character Reference Information**_

 _Name: Mal Bertha Faery_

 _D.O.B: 02/11/1999_

 _Address Profile: 0 – 16 years – Isle of the Lost_

 _: 16 – 18 – Auradon Prep_

 _: 18 – Present Day – Auradon Castle_

 _Mother: Maleficent, Mistress of Evil_

 _Father: Unknown_

 _ **Information collection page: 88/88**_

 _Date Collected: 02/07/2018 – 05/07/2018_

 _Collected from bugs and cameras during stay on tour:_

 _1) Lady Mal suffers nightmares._

 _2) Lady Mal has a fear that the council can stop her marrying his Majesty._

 _3) Lady Mal fears losing his Majesty._

 _4) His Majesty was heard reassuring Lady Mal that she is not going to lose him and to not worry about this._

 _5) Lady Mal was worried about her reaction about how it was received her leading the way to go to the right wing._

 _6) Private conversation between his Majesty and Lady Mal when they were left alone in Lady Mal's room._

 _7) Suggestion of Lady Mal being unwell._

 _8) Lady Mal describing love bites on both his Majesty and Lady Mal's body._

* * *

I sighed before I turned the page; and I took a deep breath to steady myself. It would appear that mine and Mal's every move has been documented on this tour. Something of which I didn't appreciate Queen Leah doing.


	161. Olympus Part Twenty Nine

**_Character Reference Information_**

 _Names: His Royal Highness King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon and Dame Mal Bertha Faery_

 _Dates attended South Riding: 02/07/2018 - 05/07/2018_

* * *

 ** _Information collection page:_**

 _1) Dame Mal Faery didn't look happy throughout the visit when Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding was close to his Majesty. Examples include the first photo taken in Redemption Square; dances at the balls in South Riding, and when dining with his Majesty._

 _2) His Majesty didn't hide his disappointment when his consort and her family had to reside in a separate wing in Beauty Castle._

 _3) Dame Mal's sister, Dame Evelyn Grimhilde reassured Dame Mal that her dealings with her respectively taking the living arrangements that the Beauty's gave her weren't taken in offence. Dame Mal seemed attentive on this._

 _4) Dame Mal Faery suffers nightmares about losing his Majesty; and about the council stopping them being together._

 _5) Dame Evelyn Grimhilde reassures Dame Mal Faery; as does his Majesty when he hears of the nightmares._

 _6) Dame Mal Faery is concerned that she could lose his Majesty to his former lover, Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding._

 _7) His Majesty didn't appear to like being reminded that he is meant to dine with his fellow royalty - not those that are not in his station._

 _8) His Majesty had a harsh tone and attitude with Queen Elder Leah Beauty of South Riding; when he believed that the Queen Elder had been rude to his beloved consort._

 _9) His Majesty gave excuses for Dame Mal Faery not attending important meetings at Beauty Castle; apparently the Dame was unwell._

 _10) His Majesty and Dame Mal Faery had numerous attempts of trying to spend time on their own._

 _11) Dame Mal Faery had a rude tone with Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding when the princess tried to politely remind her that she had to act appropriately._

 _12) His Majesty and Dame Mal Faery spend a small amount of time on their own in Dame Mal Faery's room._

 _13) On the morning of the 4th of July, Dame Mal Faery and Dame Evelyn Grimhilde discussed love bites on both hers and his Majesty's body._

 _14) Dame Evelyn Grimhilde sang at the closing Ball at Aurora Castle; at the same time Dame Mal Faery forced her way back to his Majesty._

 _15) Dame Mal Faery spoke to Princess Aurora Beauty of South Riding after the event and seemed unfazed that royal protocol had been broken._

 _16) His Majesty decided to break royal protocol on the morning of the fifth of July but choosing to sit with Dame Mal Faery; rather than fellow royals._

 _17) During breakfast on the fifth of July both his Majesty and Dame Mal Faery engaged in public displayed of affections that could be deemed inappropriate._

 _18) His Majesty decided to turn down the offer of additional support from Queen Elder Leah Beauty of South Riding which could have been very beneficial to his Majesty._

 _19) His Majesty and Dame Mal Faery stole a few moments alone at the ruins of Tangleton Cathedral and showed no disregard on how this would look to the kingdom._

 _20) His Majesty chose to change name placings deemed suitable by Queen Elder Leah Beauty of South Riding. This_ _meant that Dame Mal Faery dined on the royal table and Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding was forced to dine with the consort's family._


	162. Olympus Part Thirty

**_Character Reference Information_**

 _Names: His Royal Highness King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon and Dame Mal Bertha Faery_

 _Dates attended Piccaninny Tribe: 19/07/2018 - 20/07/2018_

* * *

 ** _Information collection page:_**

 _1) Dame Mal Faery had no issue talking about her mother with Chief Takoda of the Piccanniny Tribe._

 _2) Dame Mal Faery had no issue of gloating to Princess Tabatha of the Piccanniny Tribe that she was lucky to be his Majesty's consort._

 _3) It didn't go noticed that Dame Mal Faery couldn't help watch intently as Prince Nashoba Yuma of the Powhatan Tribe entered the tribe circle._

 _4) Dame Mal Faery was seen having a very close and intimate conversation with Prince Nashoba Yuma of the Powhatan Tribe before allowing him to massage her back._

 _5) Dame Mal Faery mocked his Majesty by mouthing 'sorry' as she obviously enjoyed Prince Nashoba Yuma of the Powhatan Tribe massaging her back._

 _6)_ _His Majesty then let his jealousy get the best of him and he allowed Princess Tabatha of the Piccanniny Tribe massage him in an obvious bid to get back at his consort. Which worked as Dame Mal Faery didn't look impressed at this._

 _7) His Majesty and Dame Mal Faery then left the group for a few private minutes; and when they came back they came back hand in hand - obviously fixed whatever spat they had been going through._

 _8) Later on the night Dame Mal Faery danced with Prince Nashoba Yuma of the Powhatan Tribe; which obviously angered his Majesty._

 _9) After dancing with Prince Nashoba Yuma of the Powhatan Tribe his Majesty was heard snapping at his consort about how close she was to the Prince._

 _10) His Majesty and Dame Mal Faery were heard having an argument in their tepee during free time._

 _11) Dame Mal Faery was then seen leaving their tepee on her own and she met up with Prince Nashoba Yuma of the Powhatan Tribe privately next to_ _Piccanniny Lake._

 _12) Dame Mal Faery and Prince Nashoba Yuma were seen having a long and private conversation before the Dame let the Prince massage her back again._

 _13) His Majesty then catches this tender moment before storming off; where Dame Mal Faery followed him and another argument was heard in their tepee._

 _14) Dame Mal Faery was then seen going off on her own to speak to Dame Evelyn Grimhilde - Dame Mal Faery looked upset at the fact she had pushed his Majesty too far._

 _15) During the night his Majesty and his consort made up as they were seen by staff lying in bed together._

 _16) During breakfast tensions still seemed to be running high between his Majesty and Dame Mal Faery._

 _17) Before they left his Majesty and Dame Mal Faery were seen having a private conversation with Prince Nashoba Yuma and was overheard apologising for a lover's tiff that they had been going through during their visit._


	163. Olympus Part Thirty One

**_Character Reference Information_**

 _Names: His Royal Highness King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon and Dame Mal Bertha Faery_

 _Dates attended Mermaid Lagoon: 20/07/2018_

* * *

 ** _Information collection page:_**

 _1) His Majesty and Dame Mal Faery were seen sharing an intimate moment before they were greeted by the mermaids._

 _2) When being introduced to the mermaids it was picked up that Dame Mal Faery didn't like the mermaids welcoming nature towards his Majesty which followed throughout the whole visit._

 _3) His Majesty obviously loved the attention given by the mermaids; to Dame Mal Faery's dismay._

 _4) Dame Mal Faery then chose to excuse herself claiming that she was unwell; which prompted his Majesty to leave the mermaid's company._

 _5) His Majesty and Dame Mal Faery then intimately cuddled together as they watched the other's enjoy their time with the mermaids._

 _6) Dame Mal Faery looked very smug at the fact that she had taken his Majesty away from his royal commitment._


	164. Olympus Part Thirty Two

_**Character Reference Information**_

 _Names: Maleficent, Mistress of Evil and Dame Mal Bertha Faery_

* * *

 _ **Information collection page:**_

 _1) When Dame Mal Faery lived on the Isle; her mother Maleficent, used the first sixteen years of the Dame's life to train her in the evil ways._

 _2) Dame Mal Faery is known for having her own evil IQ; that has nothing to do with her mother._

 _3) Dame Mal Faery has scars on her body which comes from her mother's training._

 _4) Dame Mal Faery has never had a loving relationship with her mother - which has caused Dame Mal Faery to have problems that she is currently dealing with._

 _5) Dame Mal Faery is well known for the schemes that she has done on the Isle._

 _6) Dame Mal Faery is known for leading the charge on numerous wars on the Isle._

 _7) Dame Mal Faery is also very well known on the Isle for her manipulation tactics._

 _8) Dame Mal Faery has made it known in the past that she wanted to take over the Isle - after her mother, even if she had to kill and overthrow her herself._


	165. Olympus Part Thirty Three

I was in absolute horror as I read these character references; however this didn't prepare me for what I was about to see on the last page of the folder. It made my blood run cold – how could they do this to me? I thought I have been a fair King to this kingdom – and when I had dealt with this I would have to re-evaluate how I was being to my council, my subjects and my kingdom.

* * *

 ** _Contents_**

 _Plan A: Last Chance_

 _Plan B: The New Age_

 _Plan C: Eradication_

 _List of Supporters_

* * *

 _Plan A: Last Chance_

 _After retrieving paperwork secretly given to his Majesty at the end of his stay at South Riding a meeting will be called. His Majesty will then be shown what he has mistakenly signed:_

 _* Marriage Contract with his Majesty and Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding._

 _* A declaration to send all VK's back to the Isle so Plan C can be put into action._

 _However if Plan A doesn't work Plan B will be put into action shortly after._

* * *

 _Plan B: The New Age_

 _A motion of no confidence_ _will be presented to the current reigning King, His Royal Highness, King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon._

 _His Royal Highness has proven since his coronation that he doesn't have the mind set to rule the Kingdom. He is failing to carry out obligations to the safety of our kingdom by allowing villain children to roam amongst us. This is seen as a detrimental sign that he no longer has the right to reign._

 _A list of non-supporters to the crown has been assembled and will weigh in their concerns; triggering a motion of no confidence._

 _When the vote is established; the motion of Prince Chad Charming of Charmington and Cinderellasberg and Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding_ _ruling the kingdom will then be put forward. Together there will be a new age; together we will make this kingdom safe again._

 _The Adams Family will be told to leave Auradon Castle and move into Beast Castle; their residence. His Majesty will return to being a Prince of Auradon, however under a close watchful eye._

 _Dame Mal Faery and her counterparts will be sent back to the Isle; and will be part of plan Eradication._

* * *

 _Page C: Eradication_

 _After the coronation and marriage of_ _Prince Chad Charming of Charmington and Cinderellasberg and Princess Audrey Beauty of South Riding_ _there will be a sign to the full kingdom. To show the new age; the Isle of the Lost will be destroyed – the whole villain race eradicated._

* * *

 _List of Supporters_

 _1\. Queen Elder Leah Beauty, South Riding_

 _2\. Princess Audrey Beauty, South Riding_

 _3\. Dame Aphrodite, Olympus_

 _4\. Princess Tabatha Lily, Neverland_

 _5\. Ava, Neverland_

 _6\. Ceto, Neverland_

 _7\. Prince Chad Charming, Charmington and Cinderellasberg_

* * *

 _Some influence may be needed to manipulate other elders to get them to vote in favour of our plans. However Queen Elder Leah has information to help with manipulation and blackmail of the following:_

 _1) Emperor Kuzco, Westerly_

 _2) Queen Merida, The Borderlands_

 _3) Queen Ariel, The Sea of Ariel_

 _4) Princess Anna, Schwatzwald_

 _5) Queen Elsa,Schwatzwald_

 _6) Prince Azis, East Riding_

 _7) Prince Edward, Camelot Heights_

 _8) King Quasimodo, Apheliotia_

 _9) Prince Naveen, Lone Keep_

 _10) Queen Snow White, North Riding and the Summerlands_

 _11) Emperor Li, The Great Wall of China_

* * *

 _The above gives the supporters enough support to push these plans to full effect._


	166. Olympus Part Thirty Four

**Hey guys, what do you think? I have been sitting on this for quite some time now and the fact that I have finally posted it feels like a heavy weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I look forward to see what you think, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"I really can't believe this!" I exclaimed in disbelief. Queen Leah wasn't just happy with trying to take Mal away from me or my kingdom - she wanted to kill Mal and all the other villains. I hated her for this; I know that she was never going to get on with Mal. But for her to go to these extremes was deplorable - she was meant to be a hero for Lucifer sake!

"Me either" my mother said sadly.

"Has this ever happened to you?" I questioned.

"At the start Queen Leah put up a fight; but we were able to put up a strong fight" my father answered.

"If she sets any of this off it will tear the kingdom in two and start a civil war" he added angrily.

"And a mass genocide on the Isle!" I grimaced.

"I know they are evil; but they don't deserve that!" I spat as I angrily shook my head.

"Athena" I said as I looked up at her as last night came to the forefront of my mind.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Are you just showing me this because what happened last night?" I questioned in shock. The more I thought about it the more I could tell that the things that had happened on our tour had been deliberate - something of which really disappointed me.

"No" she stressed as she quickly shook her head.

"I am showing you so you can put a stop to this; and-" she began but stopped herself before looking down at the ground.

"And?" I prompted as I threw a look of confusion at her.

"Be merciful to my sister?" she begged as she looked up at me.

"What?" I asked in shock. How could she ask me that? She was part of a plot to kill my soul mate; but as I looked at her face I could see that she was trying to do the best by her sister - even though she was acting very out of character at the moment.

"She is one of the rebels trying to usurp me!" I explained.

"Yes" she agreed.

"Because Queen Leah has promised her things; used pretty words to build up her vanity. I know she has hurt you and dishonoured you; but please as a favour to me?" she pleaded.

"She doesn't deserve your loyalty" I sighed.

"I will try to be merciful; but I can't promise anything" I stated.

"That is all I can ask for" she nodded meekly.

"Thank you Athena" I replied.

"I will press that you do not tell anyone" I reminded her.

"I won't" she answered as she nodded her head.

"And I will await your request for my witness statement" she continued.

"Thank you" I said and I watched as she quickly dropped into a low curtsey before she quickly left the room and our suite.

"I want to see something first" I stated and I quickly left my parent's room and walked into mine. My eyes fell onto the case of paperwork that I had collected over the tour and I hastily pulled it open. I then quickly dug through the paperwork until I picked up the paperwork that Queen Leah gave me at the end of our stay in South Riding; and I quickly turned and walked back into my parent's bedroom.

"Queen Leah gave me this as we left South Riding; according to that-" I stated as I nodded in the direction of the folder

"There is paperwork hidden beneath it" I said as I placed it down next to the folder and my father took it from me. I then watched as he slowly looked through it and I couldn't help but grimaced when I heard him groan.

"Here" he stated as he pulled two pages apart; and I could see that a hidden marriage contract was very cleverly hidden in between two pieces of paperwork.

"That woman!" my mother exclaimed.

"Yes" I groaned.

"What are you going to do?" my mother stated.

"I think that I am going to hold a trial for all the rebels" I sighed and I started to think about how this was going to look to everyone.

"Are you going to tell Mal?" my father asked. I opened my mouth to say something but I stopped when I heard a voice.

"Tell me what?" I heard Mal say and when we all looked over to her we saw that she looked very concerned standing in the door way.

"Ben what is going on?" she asked and I could tell that she was hoping that I wasn't about to hide this from her - which of course I wasn't as she deserved much more than that.


	167. Olympus Part Thirty Five

**Hey guys, how you do think Mal is going to react to this news. Let's jump straight back into it and find out, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Is someone going to tell me what is going on?" I asked as I took in all three of their startled faces. I didn't know what had happened; but I had a gut feeling that I wasn't going to like it.

"Ben you need to tell her" Belle urged Ben and as mine and Ben's eyes locked I could tell he was actually thinking about whether he could tell me. If he decided that he couldn't tell me then I didn't really know how I felt about it. Ben said that he hated feeling like he was cut out; so I really hoped that he wasn't about to do this to me.

"Tell me what?" I repeated.

"Ben we promised no more secrets" I reminded him hoping that this would prompt him to reveal to me what had just happened.

"Are the others with you?" he asked ignoring what I had just asked him; and if I was being honest it was making my stomach flutter in panic.

"No" I advised.

"Not yet" I added as I crossed my arms over my chest nervously.

"Good" he muttered.

"Look at this" he advised as he nodded down at the table in front of him. I stepped forward and I couldn't help but note that Adam and Belle were both throwing me a very sympathetic look. Ben slowly slide a dusky yellow binder towards me and as my eyes read the first line my eyes widened in shock. I quickly looked up at the three of them before I looked back down at the folder. I shook my head as I started to notice that I was wrong that the Fates meant that last night was the situation that me and Ben could get through. This is what they meant; and I started to feel a little bit reassured that they said that we could get through it. But in all honesty right now - I couldn't see how.

* * *

After I read the plans I slowly stood up straight and walked away from the table and looked out of the window. I crossed my arms over my chest and bit down on my bottom lip as I started to digest what I had just read. Queen Leah really hated me! She hated me to the point that she would kill me; kill my family. I felt as if my world had just been removed from beneath me and I started to feel my evil urges start to overcome me. I took a deep breath and pushed them away; I didn't want to be evil. And there was no way that I was going to let Queen Leah and her band of little hypocrites drive me to that.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as he stepped next to me.

"Mal" he repeated and I could tell that by the tone of his voice he was worried at the fact that I hadn't answered him.

"Mal use your words" he pressed.

"She was going to get you to sign my death warrant" I muttered as I continued to look out of the window.

"My family's" I added as I slowly looked up at Ben and I was met with a scared look in his eyes.

"How do you even have this?" I asked as I tore my eyes away and looked down at the folder. I just wanted this to be a joke! Even though I was the butt of it; I just couldn't understand how a group of so called heroes could be so cruel. Yes we had come from an evil place; but this just showed me that no matter what we did - it was never ever going to be enough for some people.

"Athena just gave it to me" he explained.

"I told you Ben" I sighed as I shook my head before I looked up at him.

"I told you that they don't want you with me; they really will do anything to get me to leave you!" I cried and I felt as tears started to build up in my eyes.

"And you are not leaving me" he stated as he placed both of his hands on my hips.

"I have to, don't I?" I asked sadly. I really didn't want to leave Ben; but I couldn't come between him and his kingdom. Yes Ben knew about this plan and he could now try and stop it. But if this was the extremes that they were going to go to make sure that I was away from Ben or Chad and Audrey were on the throne of Auradon - what else were they going to try?

"No" he urged and I felt his hands tighten against me.

"No Mal you don't; I can put a stop to all of this" he promised and as I looked into his eyes I knew that he was petrified of losing me. I didn't want to leave him; I loved him far too much – I didn't know how I was going to be able to cope if we were forced apart. I wasn't scared of dying – I had been close to death many times in the past. What I was scared of was losing Ben.

"Until next time" I said as I reached up to both of my eyes with my hands and lightly patted my eyes hoping that my makeup wasn't about to get ruined. If Evie or my family saw me like this then they would start questioning things; yes they had a right to know but I didn't know what Ben's plans were.

"Mal me and Adam had this at the start of our reign; you don't need to worry about this" Belle stressed.

"But I am putting the kingdom at risk; Queen Leah is going to blackmail people; usurp you-"I started as I nodded sadly up at Ben.

"And I will put a stop to this" he promised as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Mal you are the love of my life; and the woman I have imprinted on" he reminded me lovingly.

"Please don't leave me" he begged as I placed both of my hands against his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere Ben; I just don't want to make it hard for you" I said as I slid my arms up and snaked my arms around his neck.

"You are not" he urged.

"Believe me Mally you are not" he said as he looked into my eyes. I could see that he was scared of me trying to leave the room so I could try and leave again. But I wasn't going to do that; if anything this whole situation had just made me more stubborn. I loved Ben; and I didn't care what they thought or what they were going to try and do. Ben was my boyfriend; we loved each other and wanted to spend our lives together and that was the end of it in my eyes.

"And you are going to be my Queen" he pressed.

"I am going to put this right. I need to protect you, and our elders and other council members who are innocent" he continued.

"What does this mean?" I asked slowly.

"Well you wanted to go home" he shrugged.

"Home? We are going back to Auradon Castle?" I asked in shock. Yes I wanted to go home last night; and yes I probably should have guessed that Ben would need to deal with this now. I just didn't know whether Ben could just stop such a big royal commitment. Was it not something that could be dealt with here?

"Yes I can't ignore this; a full trial is going to need to be done" he advised.

"Mother can you get the others? We need to talk to them" he advised and we both looked over to Belle.

"Of course" she nodded and she quickly left the room.

"Father" Ben said as he looked over to Adam.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I have a job for you-" Ben started.

"Something that I think you are going to enjoy" he added and I watched as Adam and Ben smiled at each other. I didn't know what was about to happen; but I felt reassured that I was with my family – as we could all get through this together.


	168. Olympus Part Thirty Six

**Hey guys, how do you think the others are going to react to this news? Let's find out, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I then watched as Ben quickly drafted a letter and arrest warrants before me, Adam and Ben all sat down in the living area of our suite and waited for the others to join us. As they all walked in I watched as they took in our solemn faces and I watched as concern swept amongst them.

"I don't like the look of this; I really don't" Evie stated as she sat down on my right hand side as the others sat down. We all then fell into silence before I saw Adam and Belle look at Ben and he nodded before he looked at Evie, Doug, Jay and Carlos.

"Something has happened which means our tour needs to end and we need to go home" he advised bluntly.

"What?" Carlos asked in shock as everyone else looked shocked at this admission.

"What I am about to tell you cannot leave the room" Ben continued.

"Not even to Lonnie and Jane for now" he directed to Jay and Carlos.

"Why?" Jay asked slowly.

"Ben just tell them" I begged. It was hard enough that I knew already; but it was going to kill me them hearing what Queen Leah and the other council members were planning to do to us. It was bad enough that they were targeting me and Ben! Never mind my family!

"Mal" Evie said as she looked at me.

"Mal are you ok?" she urged when I didn't answer.

"Ben tell them" I pressed. I felt like a coward at the moment; but I didn't want to be the ones to tell them. But they had a right to know; they needed to know what nearly happened to them. I didn't know how they were about to react but we all had to do this the right way – and I knew that Ben would do this.

* * *

"What?" Evie exclaimed after Ben told them everything that we had just found out.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jay exclaimed and I watched as Carlos shook his head and Doug pulled Evie into a tight embrace.

"No" Ben stated.

"Unfortunately not" he added sadly as he tightened his arms around me.

"We need to act!" Carlos urged.

"And we need to act now!" Jay grimaced.

"And we are" Ben agreed.

"Father I would like you go to Beauty Castle and give Princess Aurora this" he explained as he nodded to a letter that he brought in with him and had already placed on the coffee table in front of us all.

"I want you to arrest Queen Leah and Audrey and take them back to the dungeons of Auradon Castle" he explained as Adam reached forward and picked it up.

"I then want you to oversee the upheaval of Queen Leah's office, Audrey's rooms and I want everything removed, paperwork, emails, telephone conversations. Everything is to be taken back to my office" he finished.

"Of course" Adam nodded.

"And I will go with you" Belle advised.

"No!" I exclaimed and everyone looked at me. I quickly and awkwardly looked around everyone before I looked back at Belle. I know that I had just worried everyone; but I wanted to talk to Belle so I could try and help Evie with what she was going through.

"I need your help with something Belle" I explained.

"Please?" I asked.

"Ok" she nodded.

"I will stay with Mal" Belle amended before she smiled at Adam who nodded at her. I then watched as Ben threw me a concerned look; but I shook my head to tell him that we would talk about it later and he nodded before he snuggled into my hair.

"I will go now but I will need help" Adam explained.

"May we?" Jay asked hopefully.

"Yes" Ben answered.

"Me too" Doug said and I watched as Carlos nodded in agreement.

"I want you to go and round up the other rebels" Ben advised and I watched as all four of them nodded at this.

"So you are taken seriously I am giving you these" Ben said before he nodded to the arrest warrants that had been next to the letter.

"I have also arranged for the officers in change of the police to help you" Ben smiled meekly.

"You work fast" Carlos noted.

"Of course" Ben stated.

"If they run, hunt them down" he advised and my eyes widened at this. I had never thought that this would happen; but this situation showed me that anything was possible.

"But don't do anything until Queen Leah is caught" he reminded them all and they all nodded in response.

"Of course" Doug answered.

"Let's get to work" Adam said as he stood up.

"We have so much to do" he added and everyone else nodded. I looked up at Ben and I watched as he grimaced before he shook his head; he then looked down at me and we both smiled meekly at each other. I quickly pushed my face forward and pressed a brief kiss against his lips; when we broke apart I then rested my head against his chest. I felt Ben press a kiss against the top of my head. As everyone else started to get up and get ready for our unthinkable task ahead me and Ben held each other close and continued to console each other from what had nearly happened at the end of our tour.


	169. Olympus Part Thirty Seven

**Hey guys, thank you for continuing on this journey with me. It means a lot to me; but you already know this – as I tell you this a lot. Sorry! Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Why did you want my mother to stay?" Ben muttered into my right ear after we had been sitting cuddling for a few minutes.

"I'll tell you later" I muttered back.

"Mal" he wined and I looked up at him.

"Please Ben?" I whispered; Evie was still sitting next to me and I really didn't want to start to have this conversation so openly.

"Trust me; please?" I begged and me and Ben shared a look for a few seconds.

"Ok" he nodded before he pressed a brief kiss against my forehead. I then decided that it was probably for the best that I speak to Belle now – otherwise people were going to ask questions.

"Belle" I said as I sat up and looked at her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can we talk?" I questioned.

"In private" I advised and I watched as concern hit her eyes.

"Of course" she answered.

"Evie come on" I urged and I watched as Evie threw me a panicked look before she nodded at me and we both stood up.

"Ben" Evie said as she looked over to him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What do you need us to do?" she asked as Belle walked up to me and Evie.

"Be ready" he answered.

"When I have heard from Father that Queen Leah has been arrested I will have to do a public announcement ending the tour and summoning the elders" he explained before he sighed.

"I see" Evie nodded.

"Then the four of us will fly back together" he advised and I couldn't help but smile at this. Yes this was a hard situation but being back at Auradon Castle felt reassuring.

"Ok" she replied.

"While you are talking I am just going to prepare my speech" he said before he stood up.

"Ok" I answered. I then watched as Ben winked at me before he quickly walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. The suite then fell into silence and when I looked at Belle and Evie I was met with concerned and nervous looks.

"Let's go into my room" I advised.

"Ok" they said together and we all walked into my room.

"Ok, so what is going on?" Belle asked after I closed the door behind us.

"I really didn't mean to make a big deal of this-" I started.

"Sorry Evie" I quickly apologised.

"It's ok" she smiled meekly before she threw me look to say that she wanted me to start the conversation.

"I need you to take us to the Doctors" I explained as I looked at Belle.

"What? Why?" she quickly asked as she looked at me and Evie.

"Evie's late" I admitted.

"You're pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"No" Evie answered sadly.

"The tests say I am not; so now I am worried in case there is something else wrong" she explained and I could tell that she was trying to make sure that she wasn't about to cry.

"I see" Belle nodded.

"Does Doug know?" she enquired as we all sat down on my bed.

"No, not yet" she said.

"I didn't want to worry him unnecessarily" she advised before she coughed to clear her throat.

"Ok" Belle said.

"Well I will give Doctor Cameron a ring when we land back in Auradon City" she offered.

"Thank you" Evie smiled.

"Has this ever happened to you?" she asked and I looked up at Belle.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"But I am sure it will be nothing" she quickly dismissed.

"Is that what Doctor Cameron said to you?" Evie asked hopefully.

"No" she answered.

"Not exactly but I have had a few problems in the past" she added and I watched as Evie's face dropped so I reached over and slid my right hand into her left and gave it a squeeze.

"Sorry I didn't mean-" Belle started and I could tell that she was now mentally kicking herself.

"I know Belle" Evie sighed.

"But you both know you can come to me with things like this" she urged and she threw me a smile and I nodded at her. When the time comes to it I know that I could go to Belle if I had any concerns; I just think that Ben might want to know first if I ever thought that I was pregnant.

"Just because I have had issues; doesn't mean that you are going to have issues Evie" she stated and I looked down to the floor. Did this mean that Belle had had troubles conceiving children? It would explain why Ben was an only child; I guess I now see why Ben wanted to have a big family – I just hoped that I would be able to do this for him.


	170. Olympus Part Thirty Eight

**Hey guys, what do you think about Evie's situation? This idea came to me and I decided to run with it. Sometimes when you are writing ideas just hit you out of nowhere and you don't know why they have made their way to you but you just need to go with them. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After finishing our conversation with Belle; Evie then went to pack her things together to bring them into our suite. As everyone else was leaving in a little while to start the arrests we thought that it would be better if she moved into one of the spare rooms in our suite so we could be all together.

"Mal" Ben said as he walked into my room, as Belle went to go and find Adam.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Can we talk about before?" he questioned hopefully. I could see that he was concerned that something else was going on; and he was right there was – I just hoped that Evie wasn't going to be too mad at me for telling Ben.

"Oh" I muttered.

"Come in" I smiled.

"Close the door; just in case Evie comes back" I advised.

"Right" Ben nodded as he closed the door behind him.

"Promise not to say anything or let on you know-" I started as he walked over to me and sat down on my right hand side.

"Promise" he answered.

"Evie's late" I muttered hoping that he wouldn't need any more information than that.

"What? She's pregnant?" he exclaimed.

"Well the tests say not" I explained.

"So she is worried" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"Now I see why you wanted my mother" Ben answered in disbelief.

"Yes" I nodded as I took his hands in both of mine.

"Evie is scared in case something is wrong; so we are seeing Doctor Cameron when we go back" I advised.

"Ok" he nodded again.

"And Doug doesn't know?" he said slowly as he pulled one brow up in concern at me.

"No" I said as I squeezed his hands.

"Why is she not telling him?" he enquired.

"She doesn't want to worry him" I replied defending my sister and we both then fell into silence. I could tell that Ben didn't like that Evie was keeping this from Doug; but it wasn't mine or his place to go and talk to Doug about it.

"Mal would you hide this from me like this?" he questioned breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked.

"If this was you and not Evie" he pressed and I started to sense the Beast part of him telling me that he really wouldn't like it if the roles were reversed.

"I don't know" I confessed.

"I can't really answer; I would like to think that I would tell you" I stated hoping that this would reassure him. This was the truth; I would like to think that I would tell Ben and not hide this from him. But I couldn't really answer as I wasn't in Evie's situation and if I was honest I didn't want to be for a few years yet.

"I see" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"I would like to know Mal" he urged.

"And you will" I replied.

"Ben can we not stress about something that hasn't even happened yet?" I stressed. There was enough drama surrounding me and Ben at the minute; I really didn't want to have an argument about something that didn't even affect us.

"Ok" he said.

"I just don't want to be closed out" he added quickly.

"And you won't be, I promise" I smiled hoping that this would reassure him.

"Benny if I think I am pregnant I will tell you; before anyone else" I added sincerely.

"Thank you" he smiled back at me.

"Your welcome" I replied and I watched as Ben pushed his face closer to mine and he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"However I hope that I don't have to have that conversation with you for the next couple of years" I advised as I pulled away.

"Years?" he questioned.

"Yes Ben" I chuckled.

"Remember our plan? A few years on our own then we can have our litter of Beast and Dragon pups" I teased.

"I like the sound of that" he purred.

"Me too" I agreed as I started to wonder what our children would look like. However before I could fixate on this any longer my bedroom door opened and Belle's face appeared.

"Your Father, Doug, Carlos and Jay are about to set off do you want to say goodbye?" she asked.

"Yes" Ben answered.

"Let's go" I smiled and we both stood up. I then slid my right hand into his left and I led him from the room so we could say goodbye to our family before they embarked on this unfortunate task.

* * *

If I was being honest saying goodbye and watching Adam, Jay, Doug and Carlos all say goodbye actually made this situation feel more real. I just hoped that we wouldn't have to go through this again – as it was bad enough that we were going through it this time!


	171. Olympus Part Thirty Nine

**Hey guys, things are picking up aren't they? Let's jump straight back into it; for some reason I do believe that you are going to like this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

When the others left it was decided that Ben would arrest Aphrodite himself; part of me didn't want to be there for that but I knew that I needed to be there for Ben. So as I walked into the meeting room in the Estate I tried to keep my eyes to the ground as I sat down but as my eyes strayed up to our hosts. I could tell that they were all concerned and worried as to why Ben had asked to see them.

"Is something wrong your Majesty?" Hera asked breaking the silence.

"Yes" Ben advised as he squeezed my left hand under the table.

"Something very wrong" he added and I squeezed his hand to tell him to calm down.

"But I know just how to put it right" he advised and he nodded to Dawson, his head of security and he nodded to one of his staff and the main doors opened and Olympus Police stormed into the room.

"Dame Aphrodite, you arrested on the charge of treason" the chief of police stated as he walked up to Aphrodite.

"Treason!" she exclaimed as her face dropped in distain.

"You have the right to remain silent; anything you do say will be given in evidence at your trial" he continued as he made her stand up to cuff her.

"Father!" she said as she threw him a pleading look. I noted that he looked very shocked at the fact that Ben was arresting his daughter like this.

"Mother!" Aphrodite screamed as she tried to fight with the police. Another officer stepped forward and I watched as they struggled but finally managed to cuff Aphrodite.

"Get her out of my sight!" Ben snapped.

"You know what to do Dawson" he added.

"As you wish my lord" Dawson answered before the police frogmarched Aphrodite out and Dawson and his staff followed and closed the doors behind them.

"Would you like to explain what is going on?" Zeus asked and he looked in mine and Ben's direction.

"All I can say at the moment is that there is a plot against me" Ben stated.

"And Aphrodite is involved?" Zeus questioned in disbelief.

"Unfortunately" Ben sighed.

"I would like you to not mention this to anyone" he stressed.

"My father and the others have gone to round the others up" Ben explained; I knew that Ben would have to explain a little bit about the situation – given what had just happened.

"Others?" Hera asked.

"Yes" Belle confirmed.

"It would appear that I have a lot of work to do when I get back home; which happens to be tomorrow" Ben stated.

"Is that why you wanted to leave?" Zeus asked.

"No, I found out after our tour of your court house" Ben explained.

"I was actually hoping that we could stay until the morning?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course" Zeus smiled with a large grin. I just hoped that he wasn't about to suggest to Ben that they still have their man night – as I knew that Ben really wasn't in the mood for that anymore.

"We will do anything to help you with this" he added.

"Thank you" Ben replied.

"I will issue you both and your family an invitation to the trial tomorrow" he added.

"Where are you taking Aphrodite?" Athena muttered.

"She is being transported to Auradon Castle where she will stay in the dungeons; so I will need you to pack her a bag" Ben answered.

"My guards are also checking her rooms for evidence" he stated.

"Ok" Athena nodded.

"Dawson will need to speak to you all; just to make sure how involved you all are. I am not suggesting that you are; but it is just to eradicate you from any suspicion" Ben advised.

"I see" Zeus nodded.

"Am I right in believing that you know who is behind this?" he questioned.

"Yes; but I need to make sure a thorough investigation is been carried out. So no one can say that I have been unfair in anyway" Ben sighed. I knew that this situation was really hurting Ben; he thought that his kingdom liked him. He thought that he was doing a good job; and in truth he was doing an amazing job. I was going to make sure that he knew this and it didn't knock his confidence.

"I see" Zeus nodded.

"You are a very fair King" Hera added.

"I wish everyone would think that" Ben sighed.

"They do" I said as I squeezed his hand under the table.

"Apparently not; and I am actually hurt by it. I thought my people liked me" Ben said sadly.

"They do Ben" Belle urged.

"I wish I could believe you mother" Ben replied as he pursed his lips together.

"Ben the people like you; it's just some people have been bribed and promised things that they can't have" Evie added sadly.

"Can we change the subject please?" I said before we fell further into our disgust and distress. I didn't see the point of fixating on this at the moment - as the next coming days and weeks was going to be filled with drama and scandal of the upcoming trial.

"Yes" Evie advised.

"Please do" Ben stated.

"One more thing before we completely drop this subject?" Zeus asked.

"Yes?" Ben replied.

"Can we say goodbye to Aphrodite?" he questioned and I looked up at Ben and I watched as his face softened.

"Please?" Hera nodded.

"Yes of course" Ben advised and I couldn't help but smile at my Beast. This just showed the type of man that he is; Aphrodite had wronged him and he could still show mercy. I didn't know whether this was going to be the case during the trial; but I knew that Zeus and his family would appreciate been given the time to say goodbyes.

"But the guard will be there" he stated.

"Of course" they both nodded as Athena looked nervously down the ground.

"When is she leaving?" she asked.

"As soon as you pack her a bag" Ben answered.

"Ok" she nodded.

"I will go and pack her bag" Hera advised before she stood up and quickly left the room. The room then fell into a very awkward silence; I could see that Zeus was really struggling with this situation. First of all my confrontation with Aphrodite had cause him a lot of embarrassment and then this. I dreaded to think what would happen when Aphrodite returns from the trial – I think a lot of discussions on her behaviour were going to happen.

"I am so sorry about all of this" Zeus muttered as he looked down in shame.

"I shouldn't have indulged my daughter so much; then she wouldn't act like this" he grimaced and I could tell that he would probably be mentally kicking himself for his daughter's behaviour for a very long time.

"Hey!" I said quickly.

"This is not your fault" I quickly added hoping that this would reassure him.

"Like Ben taught me when I came here; it is the choices that make us who we are. Aphrodite has just made some bad choices that is all-" I continued.

"Nothing that you could have done would have stopped her; we can just try to help her through this" I finished fondly as I felt Ben squeeze my hand under the table. When I looked at him I noticed a very proud look on his face before he winked at me.

"Yes" I heard Zeus say which made me look back at him.

"And thank you Dame Mal for seeing that we can try and get her through this; thank you for not condemning her" he smiled.

"I wouldn't" I advised. Yes things were probably never going to be ok between me, Aphrodite and the other rebels; and yes I hated them right now. But this was something that I had to keep private; it wouldn't do well to show how this was really affecting me so publicly.

"Aphrodite is welcome to her opinion; and yes it hurt me but this doesn't mean that I would hold it against her" I added.

"Wary of her, yes" I quickly interjected.

"You are such a remarkable young woman" he said in awe and I started to feel my cheeks heat up.

"Our King and Kingdom are very lucky to have you" he grinned.

"I tell myself that every day" I heard Ben say and I looked up at him and smiled as he dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I winked at him and slid my chair closer to his and snuggled into his chest. I sighed as I felt his arm tighten around me; and I started to hope that everyone else thought that – even though there was currently a plot against us.


	172. Olympus Part Forty

**Hey guys, let's jump straight back into it. I really can't wait to start the trial off, there is a lot of planning that has gone into it and I can't wait to share it with you. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Hera then came back fifteen minutes later with a bag containing Aphrodite's belongings so we all then got up and walked into the main hall. I then watched as Dawson and the chief of Olympus Police then brought Aphrodite out of the room that she had been held in. As soon as her eyes landed on us she threw us all a pleading look as she was brought towards her family.

"Please you have made a mistake" she begged as she looked at Ben.

"I don't think I have Aphrodite" Ben advised and he squeezed my right hand with his left.

"You opened your mouth didn't you?" she accused as she glared at Athena.

"You stupid slut!" she shouted and lunged forward before spitting in her sister's face.

"Hey!" Ben quickly said as he stepped forward and dropped my hand.

"If you must know it wasn't Athena who told me" he quickly added defending Athena.

"I was told by another source; but now you have just opened up your sister for questioning" he said as he scowled at her which made her look over to her sister.

"Athena I am so sorry" she apologised.

"Don't!" she answered.

"Just don't!" she snapped and she quickly turned and ran up the main staircase to her room.

"We will leave you to say your goodbyes" Ben advised and me, Ben, Evie and Belle all turned to leave.

"You are doing this because I hurt your precious consort!" Aphrodite sneered and Ben quickly spun around and glared at her.

"No!" Ben snapped as he stepped towards her.

"I am doing this because you have plotted and schemed; and you will pay for it" he growled.

"Mark my words!" he warned her and I felt a twinge which told me that the Beast part of Ben was furious that Aphrodite would challenge him this way.

"I am a very caring, trusting King; but I will not allow anyone to hurt me or my family this way. It is completely uncalled for" he continued bitterly.

"I have served this kingdom with grace and with the kingdom's best interests at heart; and this is what I get! Traitors to the crown; lies and backstabbers!" he added in distain.

"You are meant to be a hero" he reminded her.

"You are a disgrace to the good cause; and I am very disappointed in you" he finished as he balled his fists up.

"I'm sorry your Grace" she muttered as she looked down at the floor.

"Please show mercy" she begged as she looked up at him but she was met with a cold stare.

"Dame Mal, Mother, Dame Evie; I think we better give them some space" he explained as he turned and looked at us all.

"Of course" we all said together as Ben stepped up to me and I let him led me up the stairs. However just before we were about to walk down the corridor I looked down at the main hall. I couldn't help but sigh at the sight of a broken family torn apart by very bad decision making.

"Well wasn't that awkward?" Evie stated as she closed the door behind us all after we walked into our suite.

"Yes" I agreed.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on Aphrodite Ben?" I asked.

"Mal really?" he asked incredulously as he looked down at me.

"She is part of a group who are planning to send you to the Isle; and have the Isle destroyed with you on it" he reminded me bitterly. Yes I was annoyed at her; and everyone else who was a part of this; but so many things had already happened recently that I was feeling emotionally exhausted and I just wanted a quiet life right now. Yes Aphrodite and the others needed to be punished; I just didn't see any point having a slanging match with them about it.

"Yes" I agreed.

"But Ben remember you are King-" I started and I watched as he pulled a stern face at me.

"And no matter what your feelings towards her you need to be seen as impartial" I reminded him.

"Mal is right Ben; yes you care and love Mal and this plot is to not only get rid of Mal but to deal with you as well. But you need to try and remember that you are being watched" Belle agreed.

"And your reputation is on the line" she added.

"Ok" Ben sighed.

"I just can't believe how far they would go to take my kingdom and consort away from me" he added as he harshly dropped onto one of the couches.

"I know son" Belle advised as she sat down next to him and wrapped her right arm around his shoulders.

"But we will get through this; just remember to keep your head" she reminded him as I sat on the other side of him.

"I'll try" he promised.

"Come here Beast" I said and I held my arms open to him and he slid out of his mother's arms and into mine.

"We will get through this" I said over his shoulder as we started to cuddle on the couch.

"Yes" he answered as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"And I will make sure that nothing like this is ever going to happen again" he promised to me.

"How?" I asked; I didn't know how Ben would be able to stop this happening again. If people were going to plot and scheme they were going to do this; I just think it was going to make Ben more aware of the people around him.

"I don't know yet; but believe me Mal. Me and you won't be treated like this ever again" he stated and he pulled me back into a hug. I smiled at Belle over his shoulder before pressing a kiss against his neck and I snuggled into him. I know that this was going to be hard for everyone involved; but as the Fates said me and Ben would get through this – we would make sure of it.

* * *

After a very awkward evening meal with Zeus and his family me, Ben, Belle and Evie then all excused ourselves to our suite. It didn't really feel right to stay in their company at the moment; they were hurting about both situations that had occurred so we had decided to give them their space.

When we got to our suite we decided to watch a film together; however I could tell that we all weren't really paying attention to it. When I looked around the room Ben, Evie and Belle were all deep in thought; but I knew better than to talk to them at this point in time. They needed to be with their thoughts and just like me they were all obviously struggling.

So by the time that me and Ben finally climbed into bed together I just wanted to go to sleep; and as I snuggled into Ben's chest I began to hope that maybe as time went on things could get better for everyone involved.


	173. Olympus Part Forty One

**Hey guys, I am not going to say anything but enjoy the Bal sweetness and obvious content warning for this chapter. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 ** _01/08/2018_**

When my eyes fluttered open I couldn't help but let my brow burrow together in confusion; when I went to sleep I was snuggled into Ben but right now I wasn't. So when I slowly opened my eyes I was greeted to the sign of Ben lying a little bit away from me with my bedside light dimly lighting the room.

"Ben" I muttered.

"Hmm" he grunted not looking at me.

"Ben look at me" I stated and I watched as he slowly looked up at me. By the looks of it Ben hadn't had a lot of sleep – which was quite understandable.

"Even though I know what is probably on your mind-" I started.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I questioned as I sat up slightly in bed.

"I just can't believe that my kingdom would do this to me" he sighed.

"I really can't" he urged.

"I thought that I had been a good king to them" he said sadly and I felt my heart start to break at the sight of this.

"Hey!" I cooed.

"I will not have you thinking like this" I urged as I slid closer to him.

"Ben you are the best king for this kingdom; Queen Leah is just trying to push her luck and get Audrey on the throne" I advised as I grimaced. I really hated Queen Leah I really did; how could she think that she could do this to Ben? This kingdom needed a king with a forward thinking mind and in my opinion Ben was the only man who could lead this kingdom. Chad and Audrey leading the kingdom would only lead the kingdom to chaos!

"Yes" he muttered.

"I just couldn't believe that she actually would sneak a marriage contract into my paperwork" he stated before he bit down on his bottom lip.

"I know" I stated.

"That really scares me" I advised. I didn't want to think about that; if Ben had signed it that would mean we would have to break up. I really didn't want to fixate on that too much as it hurt too much to think how I would live without him. I was just glad that Athena had decided to speak up so me and Ben didn't have to go through that.

"Yes" he agreed and the thought of mine and Ben's marriage contact came to the fore front of my mind.

"Does it make you want to get me to sign ours quicker?" I questioned.

"A little" he admitted and I couldn't help but nod at him. I guess I could see the reasoning behind it; but before I signed anything me and Ben were going to have to have a long conversation about things.

"But I don't want you to worry about that" he dismissed.

"I'm not" I replied.

"I will sign it; but there is something I wanted added to it-" I started.

"Right?" he prompted as he pulled a confused face at me.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to bring a dowry to our marriage" I stated as I started to remember our conversation when I was trying to leave after my confrontation with Aphrodite.

"Mal you don't need to" he dismissed again.

"Yes I do" I urged.

"Mal your mother isn't going to give you money to marry me" he advised and I sighed.

"I wasn't talking about money Ben; I was talking about estate" I explained and I watched as he pulled another confused look at me before his eyes widened when he realised what I was talking about.

"Bald Mountain?" he asked slowly.

"Yes" I nodded.

"I want to show my worth" I advised.

"Mal you know how much you mean to me" he said and I could tell by the tone of his voice he was starting to feel hurt.

"Yes but Ben everything that I have is down to you-" I started.

"My allowance is from you, most of my jewellery is from you. Yes Evie makes most of my clothes; but that is from some of the money that she gets from her allowance that she puts to the side; again this comes from you" I advised.

"I see" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"And it also ensures that you get your way" he advised.

"What do you mean?" I questioned in confusion.

"You won't sign it unless that is a stipulation; which means to marry you I have to grant it" he replied.

"You sneaky minx!" he teased as a large grin spread across his face.

"I honestly didn't think of it like that" I chuckled as he rolled onto his right side.

"Lies!" he said as I lay back down and smiled up with him.

"Oh well" I said.

"Two dragons one stone" I shrugged smugly. In all honestly I didn't even think of it that way; but if it meant that I would get Bald Mountain closed down then I would go along with it.

"Yes!" he grinned at me before he lunged forward and started tickling my sides.

"Ben!" I shrieked as shivers started to run up and down my spine.

"Stop it!" I whined as I tried to wriggle away but I couldn't get away from him.

"E and your mother with hear" I reminded him.

"Ok" he sighed as he stopped tickling me and I sighed.

"They will think we are getting up to no good" I chuckled as I looked up at him and smiled.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea" he flirted as he slid closer to me and I winked at him.

"What time is it?" I asked and I watched as he looked behind me to the bedside clock.

"Half six" he advised as he looked back at me.

"Hmmm" I purred.

"Plenty of time then Mr Cuddles" I flirted.

"Hmmm" he purred back to me as we slid closer to each other and let our arms snake around each other.

"It would appear that my Cuddly Dragon does have a point" he teased.

"Yes" I chuckled and Ben crushed his lips against mine. As the kiss continued I slid my hands into Ben's hair and as I started to run my fingers through his hair I felt his right arm tighten around my waist as his left hand cupped my face. We broke apart for a few seconds before our lips crushed together and we started to kiss more passionately. This is what me and Ben needed right now - we needed to be close to be able to get through this. And I would never get sick of being this close to Ben; he was my soul mate and I still couldn't believe that he was mine. I didn't know how long we were making out for with our hands roaming over each other's bodies but when I pulled away I grinned at Ben.

I started to feel playful so I shoved Ben and he rolled onto his back and I quickly straddled him. I watched as Ben slid his hands onto my hips and as our gazes locked I was overwhelmed by a sudden wave of devotion.

"Should I put on a show?" I asked as I slowly stroked his bare chest with both of my hands.

"Go on then" he winked at me which caused me to chuckle. I then started humming as I slowly and seductively gyrated on him before I slowly removed my t-shirt and threw it to the floor.

"I love this view" Ben breathed as he looked me up and down as Beastie Junior continued to harden underneath me.

"I know you do" I winked at him as he reached up and cupped both of my breasts in his hands and he started to slowly grope them. I couldn't help but arch my back as he did this and I was met with a groan as I grinded down on him. He then started to pinch my nipples and I gasped before snapping my head forward and quickly kissing Ben. As we started to fall into our love making a thought came to my head - I was glad that I had been able to get Ben through this discomfort this morning. And no matter what anyone said or done - this is how it was always going to be.


	174. Olympus Part Forty Two

**Hey guys, I can't believe that we are at the point that we are at in our story. However there is still so much more that I have to share with you and I can't wait for you to read it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Oh here they are?" Evie teased as me and Ben walked out of my bedroom after we had finished getting ready. I had decided to wear a spaghetti strap dark purple dress with converse. I kept my hair down; and I had decided to wear one of my leather jackets when we were travelling. My outfit even reminded me of what I had worn on my first date with Ben; and I couldn't help smile at this. I decided that as we were going to have a long plane ride today I wanted to make sure that I was comfortable - and not in a dress that was going to make me feel uncomfortable on our journey. Whereas Ben was wearing one of his usual suits; but at the moment he wasn't wearing his dark blue blazer yet.

"What?" I asked in confusion as me and Ben looked at each other in confusion.

"Are we late?" Ben questioned.

"No" she smirked.

"Why are you smirking like that?" I asked slowly.

"You need to remember to put that silencing spell up" she teased.

"Oh god!" me and Ben exclaimed.

"Yes" she teased.

"Four times guys really?" she urged and she threw me a look. I now knew that Evie was probably going to spend today winding me up about this; but I had got used to it by now – especially as I do the exact same thing to her.

"Evie!" I snapped.

"What?" she asked coyly.

"Belle is just in there" I reminded her.

"Even though she has caught us in the past I don't think she wants to hear what I have been doing to Ben" I muttered hoping that Belle hadn't also heard what me and Ben had been getting up to this morning.

"What have you done to Ben?" Belle asked as she walked into the living room area of our suite.

"Nothing" me and Ben quickly answered which made Evie chuckle so I threw a look at her.

"Oh" Belle muttered.

"You mean your morning antics" she teased and mine and Ben's face dropped in shock.

"Mother!" Ben exclaimed as I started to feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Ben you can talk to me about these things; both of you can" she reminded as she threw both me and Ben a warm look.

"Maybe" Ben answered as he pursed his lips together.

"Nice to see things haven't affected you very much" she answered happily.

"No" I agreed.

"Yes well I am glad that I did hear you-" she started.

"Why?" Ben asked as we all sat down on the couches.

"Because I nearly came to wake you both up at one point" she advised.

"Oh I see" Ben answered and I nodded in agreement. Yes Belle and Adam have both caught me and Ben having sex; but I don't think me and Ben were ever not going to stop feeling embarrassed about this – no matter how long we were in a relationship.

"Yeah" I smiled meekly.

"At least you didn't walk in" I added as I remembered the last time that we were caught in the act by her.

"Yes" Belle nodded.

"Can we talk about something else?" Ben whined.

"Of course Benny" I smiled.

"What time are we leaving?" Evie asked.

"I'm just waiting to hear from the others" Ben explained.

"As soon as I know that the rebels are being transported to Auradon Castle I will then give my statement" he continued.

"So at some point this afternoon we should be leaving" he finished.

"Then this evening we will be back home" I said with a grin.

"Yes" Ben chuckled.

"Happy to be going home Mal?" he joked.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed.

"I know things are going to be busy when we get back but at least we will be home" I smiled fondly. Yes we had to go home due to the current situation we had found ourselves in; but I think me and Ben would feel more settled being back at Auradon Castle.

"Yes" Ben agreed.

"You three just have some time together-" Ben started.

"I need to go and ring Queen Ariel and Queen Merida to make them aware that we won't be attending this week" he advised sadly. I couldn't help but purse my lips together; I really did feel for the other elders. They had worked really hard to plan for our visit; and by the looks of it their work was all now for nothing. I don't know whether after the trial Ben would resume the tour or push it back. But right now it wasn't something that I think I could question Ben about – as he already had too much on his mind.

"I can push back the other phone calls until we get home" he sighed as he stood up.

"Ok Benny" I answered and Evie and Belle all nodded in agreement. We all then watched as Ben quickly left the room and walked into his bedroom; and when he closed the door behind him I started to hope that this trial wasn't going to last for very long.


	175. Meanwhile

**Hey guys, the next few chapters are going to be slightly different to what has been previously posted – you will see what I mean. But I do believe that you will enjoy them, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Meanwhile*_

* * *

 _When Adam, Jay, Carlos and Doug all arrived at Beauty Castle just around breakfast time the next day they all shared a concerned look. It was time to round up the rebels and they were starting with the two within the group that would put up the most fight. But they knew that they would get through it – Queen Leah and the rebels had to pay for what they were intending to do._

 _During the journey back to South Riding it had been decided that they would do the arrests together; Adam felt that this was for the best. Given that Jay, Carlos and Doug hadn't had any experience in doing this he thought he should support them through the arrests._

 _"Here we are" Adam started as the unmarked black land rover pulled up to the entrance of the castle._

 _"Yes" Doug answered meekly._

 _"We need to make sure that Queen Leah doesn't have any opportunity to tip anyone off-" Adam started._

 _"That is why I suggested that it is probably for the best that we stick together on these arrests" he added._

 _"Yes" Doug, Carlos and Jay all said together._

 _"Queen Leah and Audrey are going to put up a fight aren't they?" Doug asked._

 _"Yes" Adam replied._

 _"Audrey might be innocent; or that is what they want us to believe but she will still need to be taken" he continued._

 _"Let's get this over and done with" Jay sighed and he opened the car door and all four of them climbed out of the car. After the four of them were out of the car Jay closed the door behind them and they all quickly walked into Beauty Castle._

 _"King Adam this is a little bit early" a member of staff advised him._

 _"Yes" Adam advised._

 _"We request urgent audience; where are the family?" he quickly questioned._

 _"In the main ballroom" he replied._

 _"Thank you" he smiled and he started to walk towards the main ballroom._

 _"Do you want us to announce you?" the member of staff questioned._

 _"No; that will not be needed thank you" he advised and he quickly opened the door and the four of them walked in._

 _"What is the meaning of this?" Queen Leah exclaimed as Doug closed the door behind them. The Beauty family looked shocked by the sudden arrival and Adam, Jay, Carlos and Doug stepped closer so they could tell them the news._

 _"Queen Leah, Princess Audrey" Adam stated as he looked at both of them._

 _"Yes?" Queen Leah answered for the pair of them._

 _"I am here under the command of the King of Auradon to arrest you both for treason" Adam declared._

 _"What?" Queen Leah exclaimed as Princess Audrey's face dropped in shock._

 _"You both have the right to remain silent; however anything you do say will be used as evidence in your trial" Adam continued with the charge._

 _"You can't be serious!" Princess Audrey exclaimed as Queen Leah's face dropped in distain._

 _"You can't just waltz in here-" Queen Leah started._

 _"I think you find Queen Leah that this-" Adam stating cutting her off before throwing their arrest warrants onto the table in front of them._

 _"Says I can" he finished._

 _"So we are on house arrest?" Princess Audrey asked hopefully._

 _"Not quite no" Adam explained and he turned to look at the guards that had now entered the room._

 _"Guards" Adam said as he nodded in Queen Leah and Princess Audrey's direction._

 _"As you wish" the chief guard advised._

 _"What are you doing?" Queen Leah asked in shock as the guards advanced on them._

 _"You can either come quietly or struggle; but it will end the same way" the chief guard advised. Princess Audrey decided to let them arrest her; but Adam and the others could see that she wasn't very happy about this. Queen Leah on the other hand put up a fight and it took four guards to manage to arrest her._

 _"We are royals of this kingdom; and you will pay for this mistreatment" she shouted._

 _"No I think you will Queen Leah" Adam warned her and they both shared a dark look._

 _"I am innocent!" Princess Audrey shouted._

 _"My lawyers will sue the backside of you and your family" Queen Leah warned Adam._

 _"Your lawyers are going to be very busy then Queen Leah" Adam replied back sarcastically._

 _"Take them away!" he snapped._

 _"Mother! Father!" Princess Audrey shouted to her parents as she was walked out of the room._

 _"Help!" she managed to shout out before she was shoved out of the room._

 _"What is going on King Adam?" Princess Aurora asked._

 _"This will explain everything" he explained as he handed the letter from Ben to her._

 _"For the time being your mother and daughter need to be held at Auradon Castle" he added._

 _"Is that really necessary?" Prince Phillip asked._

 _"Yes" he answered._

 _"And we need access to your mother's and daughter's rooms?" he asked._

 _"Of course" Prince Phillip replied as he looked down to the floor._

 _"King Adam-" Princess Aurora stated._

 _"Yes?" he said._

 _"Is this off-" she started before she threw him a look._

 _"Yes" he confirmed,_

 _"However yesterday we were shown the full impact; and Ben needs to act. He can't ignore it" he stated._

 _"Please don't repeat that" he added._

 _"We won't" she replied and Prince Phillip nodded in agreement._

 _"We will show you to their rooms" Prince Phillip said and they both stood up._

 _"Thank you" Adam replied._

 _"And can you pack them both a bag; of just clothing?" he questioned._

 _"This trial might take some time" he interjected._

 _"Of course" Princess Aurora nodded as they all started to walk out of the main ballroom._

 _"I need someone to stay h_ _ere and oversee everything-" he started as he looked down at Jay, Carlos and Doug._

 _"I'll stay" Carlos volunteered._

 _"Ok" Adam nodded and he pulled out his phone and quickly rang his son._

 _"Hello" Ben quickly answered._

 _"It is done" Adam advised._

 _"We are now heading to Charmington; we are leaving Carlos here to oversee everything" he explained._

 _"Ok" Ben answered._

 _"Change of plan-" he started._

 _"Oh?" Adam muttered._

 _"Tell me when you have arrested the last rebel I don't want to arouse suspicion in any way. I will then give my announcement then we will head back home" Ben advised._

 _"Thank you for this" he added lovingly to his father._

 _"Anything time son" Adam smiled._

 _"See you soon" he said._

 _"See you soon" Ben replied before he quickly ended the call._

 _"Next stop boys" Adam advised and Jay and Doug nodded at him._

 _"Keep me and Ben very informed Carlos" he added as he looked over to Carlos._

 _"I will do; I will bring everything back to Auradon Castle with me" he replied._

 _"Thank you" Adam answered._

 _"I will leave Sir Carlos with you Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip" Adam advised._

 _"Ok" they both nodded. Adam, Jay and Doug then left Beauty Castle and as they left they watched as Queen Leah and Princess Audrey was placed into two separate guard vans; however before the doors closed Queen Leah glared at them - obviously very unhappy that her plan had been stopped._


	176. Meanwhile Part Two

_Another two hour flight and a half an hour car drive later Adam, Jay and Doug arrived at Charming Castle. The fact that Queen Leah had now been arrested seemed to brighten their spirts somewhat; as she couldn't cause any further anguish or distress._

 _"Is it bad that I can't wait to arrest Chad?" Jay asked as the three of them climbed out of the car._

 _"No" Adam advised._

 _"But try to not show it" he advised._

 _"Can I do this one?" Jay questioned they started to walk up to the front door of the castle._

 _"Yes, o_ _f course" Adam answered before he knocked on the door._

 _"King Adam" a member of staff answered when they opened the door._

 _"To what do we owe the pleasure" they smiled fondly._

 _"We are here to see the King, Queen and Prince" Adam advised as they were shown into the main hall._

 _"Ok" they nodded._

 _"They are just in the family room watching a film" the member of staff explained._

 _"Would you like us to announce you?" he questioned._

 _"No" Adam answered as he shook his head and passed Jay the arrest warrant._

 _"That is ok" he smiled and the member of staff directed them to the room and opened the door for them._

 _"Oh hello" Prince Charming smiled at them as they walked into the room._

 _"What can we do for you?" he asked._

 _"Prince Chad Charming we are here under the command of the King of Auradon to arrest you for treason" Jay said as he stepped forward and showed them all the arrest warrant in his hands._

 _"What?" Queen Cinderella said in shock._

 _"_ _You have the right to remain silent; however anything you do say will be used as evidence in your trial" Jay continued._

 _"I need to speak to Ben" Prince Chad said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket._

 _"You will do no such thing!" Adam snapped._

 _"Adam what is the meaning of this?" Queen Cinderella asked._

 _"I can't say anything at the moment" he advised._

 _"But can I ask you to pack a bag for Chad please?" he questioned and Prince Chad fell into further panic._

 _"I am not on house arrest?" he enquired slowly._

 _"No" Jay advised._

 _"Guards!" he advised and guards started entering the room._

 _"You can't be serious!" Prince Chad said incredulously._

 _"I'm ringing Ben" he advised as he tried to ring Ben but Adam stepped forward and took his phone off his._

 _"He won't answer; he is very hurt at the moment" he advised and Prince Chad threw a look of disbelief at his parents._

 _"I haven't done anything" he advised them._

 _"Well just be honest with the enquiries son" Prince Charming replied._

 _"Yes Chad" Queen Cinderella answered meekly._

 _"I hope all of this is worth it" Prince Chad said as he stood up and stepped towards the guards and held his hands out._

 _"I would hate for you to have arrested me falsely" he stated bitterly as he was handcuffed._

 _"I would hate for Ben to have consequences" he said sarcastically._

 _"Come on Charming" Jay said as he stepped forward and held Prince Chad's right shoulder and frogmarched him out of the room to be greeted by the other guards. Adam and Doug then advised the other royals what they needed to do to help his Majesty._


	177. Meanwhile Part Three

_"We are getting through these quite quick" Doug smiled meekly as they started to make their way towards Tiger Lilly's tribe. In all honesty it had taken a three hour plane ride to land directly onto Neverland; but time seemed to be working with them rather than against them in their task._

 _"Yes after this we just have to deal with the mermaids" Jay said as he pulled a funny face at this._

 _"Hopefully they aren't going to put up a fight" Doug advised nervously._

 _"Yeah well-" Adam started._

 _"The sooner we can start this trial the better" he sighed._

 _"How long will it take?" Jay asked._

 _"It depends on the evidence and the council really" Adam advised._

 _"What do you mean?" Doug questioned._

 _"Well it looks like the evidence is damning at the moment but all of it will need to be discussed._ _Also the accused will probably fight it" King Adam explained._

 _"I see" Jay said as Doug nodded at this._

 _"So there is no way to really say how long-" Doug said._

 _"No" King Adam answered._

 _"But I don't think anyone will push Ben after it; they didn't after we had a similar situation" he added._

 _"I see Doug nodded._

 _"Doug would you like to do this one?" King Adam asked._

 _"Please?" he answered and King Adam handed him Princess Tabatha's arrest warrant._

 _The three of them then walked up to the camp site and when they walked up to the log circle they saw Princess Tabatha sitting with her parents._

 _"Oh hello" Chieftain Tiger Lilly smiled as she noticed that King Adam, Jay and Doug was all stood there._

 _"We didn't expect to see you all this soon" Chief Takoda Shappa interjected._

 _"May we speak to you all?" King Adam asked._

 _"In private" he quickly added and all members of the Piccaninny Tribe started to look concerned._

 _"Of course" Chieftain Tiger Lilly answered and they all stood up and led King Adam, Jay and Doug into their tepee._

 _"What can we do for you?" she asked now that they were finally alone._

 _"We are here to see Princess Tabatha" Doug answered._

 _"Me?" Princess Tabatha asked in shock._

 _"Yes" Jay answered and Doug stepped forward._

 _"Princess Tabatha Lilly of the Piccaninny Tribe we are here under the command of the King of Auradon to arrest you on the charge of treason" Doug advised sternly._

 _"What?" she exclaimed._

 _"_ _You have the right to remain silent; however anything you do say will be used as evidence in your trial" Doug continued._ _  
_

 _"What have you done?" Chief Takoda snapped as he threw his daughter a very stern look._

 _"Nothing" she quickly fired back._

 _"Well it doesn't look like nothing" Chieftain Tiger Lilly accused as she scowled at her daughter._

 _"I refuse to come with you" she puffed as she crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"Princess Tabatha-" Doug started._

 _"You have no right to refuse; t_ _he King wants your attendance and it isn't for negotiation" he advised her._

 _"I would like to advise as well Princess Tabatha-" King Adam started._

 _"Yes King Elder Adam?" she replied._

 _"You putting up a fight with us only shows us that you are hiding something" he warned her._

 _"I am not!" she exclaimed._

 _"Watch your tone" Chieftain Tiger Lilly snapped harshly at her daughter._

 _"And you will go with them" she added and Princess Tabatha's face dropped in distain before she threw her father a hopeful look._

 _"You have brought disgrace to this tribe; and I am very disappointed in you" he advised before he looked away from her._

 _"You will help in any way you can" he stated not looking in her direction._

 _"Father!" she snapped._

 _"Don't give me that tone girl!" Chief Takoda shouted at his daughter as he turned and glared at her._

 _"Do you need us to do anything?" Chieftain Tiger Lilly asked obviously wanting to change the conversation._

 _"Pack her a bag and await instructions from my son" King Adam explained._

 _"Of course" she nodded._

 _"Pass on our apologises to His Majesty" she urged and Chief Takoda nodded at this._

 _"I will" King Adam promised._

 _"Also we need access to the Princess's rooms" he added._

 _"You are not going in my rooms!" Princess Tabatha exclaimed._

 _"Silence!" Chief Takoda shouted and Princess Tabatha quickly looked down to the ground._

 _"Guards take her away!" Doug demanded and the guard party that travelled over to Neverland with them walked into the tepee and arrested Princess Tabatha. However she didn't go down without a fight - as Chief Takoda even got involved and held his daughter as she was arrested. As Princess Tabatha was torn from the tepee her parents held each other close and King Adam, Jay and Doug quickly left them to watch as Princess Tabatha continued to fight with the guards. But as soon as the van doors closed on her; she started screaming. And as the van drove off she continued to plead her innocence all the way to the plane and to Auradon Castle._


	178. Meanwhile Part Four

_It didn't take very long for King Adam, Jay and Doug to get to the mermaid lagoon. However they all started to feel uneasy; as the last time that they were here certain mermaids were a little bit too close for comfort._

 _"Last one then we can go home" Doug smiled as they got out of their car._

 _"Yes it is going to be all hands on deck to help get things ready" King Adam sighed._

 _"I really hope the mermaids aren't going to make it awkward" Jay stated as he pulled a funny face._

 _"Yes" Doug agreed._

 _"I didn't like the flirting last time we were here" he added._

 _"I wasn't very happy about it either" King Adam agreed._

 _"Let's get this over and done with" he sighed and the three of them walked up to the mermaid lagoon._

 _"Oh hello King Adam" Queen Athena smiled as she noticed that the three men were stood there._

 _"What do we owe the pleasure?" she asked kindly._

 _"We are here to speak to Ava and Ceto" King Adam advised and Ava and Ceto grinned at them._

 _"I see" Ava winked at them._

 _"Couldn't stop thinking about us then?" Ceto flirted as she looked the three of them up and down._

 _"You have very good taste" Ava teased._

 _"Is his Majesty here too?" Ceto asked eagerly._

 _"No" King Adam sighed._

 _"No he isn't" he added._

 _"Ava and Ceto-" he began and both of their faces lit up._

 _"We are here_ _under the command of the King of Auradon to arrest you both for treason" he declared and both of their faces dropped._

 _"What?" Ava asked in shock._

 _"You both have the right to remain silent; however anything you do say will be used as evidence in your trial" King Adam asked and Queen Athena threw both Ava and Ceto a disappointed look._

 _"Trial?" Ceto asked._

 _"Is that why you have those tanks?" she quickly questioned._

 _"Yes" Jay answered._

 _"Can't we stay here?" Ava asked hopefully._

 _"No" Doug answered._

 _"Well I'm not going down quietly" Ceto grimaced before she slid under the water and tried to swim away._

 _"Ceto!" Queen Athena shouted._

 _"I will not have this" she snapped._

 _"Pearl! Aquata! Attina! Alana!" she directed to the other mermaids that were in the lagoon. The three men then watched as the four mermaids dove under the water; and a few minutes later Ceto was dragged to the surface kicking and screaming._

 _"Traitors!" she screamed as she resurfaced._

 _"All of you!" she shouted as Ava looked at her sister in shock._

 _"You little witches!" Ceto roared._

 _"Ceto!" Queen Athena stated as Ceto was dragged to shore and close to the tank and guards that were waiting for her._

 _"You will follow orders young lady!" she warned her. Ceto then glared at Queen Athena before spitting in the water_ _in Queen Athena's direction._

 _"Take her away!" King Adam snapped and Ceto was quickly pushed into her tank and it was locked so she couldn't escape. Everyone then looked at Ava, who obviously took her sister's behaviour as a sign to behave, swam_ _to shore and jumped into her tank and let the guards lock it._

 _"I don't know what you two have done; but I am very disappointed in the pair of you" Queen Athena warned them as she shook her head in disappointment._

 _"Whatever!" Ceto snapped back as she resurfaced in the tank._

 _"Hmph!" Ava puffed as she crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"If you need any help King Adam; just ask" Queen Athena offered._

 _"Just access to their coves for evidence" he answered._

 _"Of course" she smiled and she nodded to Pearl who swam forward so she could show them the way._

 _"Jay advise Ben" King Adam asked._

 _"Ok" Jay nodded and he then pulled his phone out and quickly rang Ben._

 _"Hello" Ben answered._

 _"It is done" Jay answered._

 _"Ceto put up a fight though" he added as he threw a dark look towards Ceto, who was currently getting put in a van to be taken to the plane so she could be taken to Auradon Castle._

 _"Ok" Ben answered._

 _"Well I didn't really know what to expect to be honest" he admitted._

 _"Now that I can be sure that no one else has been notified I am going to give my announcement within the next thirty minutes" he explained._

 _"Ok" Jay said._

 _"See you all at Auradon Castle" Ben replied._

 _"See you later dude" Jay answered._

 _"Bye" Ben said before he hung up. Jay slid his phone back into his pocket and then began to follow the others. Yes they had now rounded up the rebels; but the work had only just begun._


	179. Announcement

**Hey guys, here we are at the last chapter of this part of our story.** **I really can't wait to see what you guys think of it. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _"Hello people of Auradon and council members; I am so sorry to disrupt your usual TV viewing but I promise that I will only keep you a few minutes._

 _I know that just like me and my family you are enjoying our royal tour; however it is with our deepest sympathies that I need to make an announcement._

 _After I make this broadcast me and my family will all be returning to Auradon Castle; which will end our tour for the time being. I am very sorry to announce that an extreme emergency has happened which begs for my urgent attention._

 _I know you are going to want answers to why this is happening; but I will give you the information when the time is right. Thank you for your ongoing support and patience through this time._

 _I want to apologise for all the hard work you have put in in the recent months; and please be assured that it hasn't gone unnoticed. There is a unity across the kingdom which shows a great sense of pride; and for that I am very grateful. So with this I make another announcement..._

 _I have decided that me and my family will continue our tour next summer; for the places that we have been unable to attend this time around. So I look forward to working with you all again as you show me the beautiful places that you live._

 _This is a message directly to all the council members. I will be in touch very soon after I arrive back at Auradon Castle to give you your instructions. I look forward to seeing you all soon._

 _Thank you for your time; and I will let you get back to your usual TV viewing..."_

* * *

 **P.S. Something that I wanted to make you guys aware of is that I was going to include the trial in this part of our tour** **but I have now decided to make it it's own story. Only fair as it is a separate part to our Bal story, the first ten chapters is getting posted after this one so please feel free to continue following this story.**

 **Much love,**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
